Wedding Proposal In 22nd
by flameshine
Summary: [Update Chap 19] Chanyeol yang kebelet ingin menikah! Baekhyun mengatakan tak ingin menikah sebelum lulus. /"menikah itu menyenangkan tauk!" /..."Kita bisa bercinta di setiap sisi rumah idaman kita, dengan berbagai pose! " /Yeol kita bicarakan ini setelah kita wisuda"/"lalu apa perlu juga kau ku hamili dulu baru kau mau menikah dengan ku? CHANBAEK/GS/NC/KAISOO/HUNHAN FF
1. Chapter 1

"Wedding Proposal In 22nd"

Author : FlameShine!

Special Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

slight!

Kaisoo

Hunhan

Other cast :

KRISHO (as Baekhyun's parents)

YUNJAE (as Chanyeol's parents)

CHENMIN (as Kai's parents)

Zhang Yixing (as Kyungsoo's Mother)

and others

Rate: M

Genre : Romance, Fluff, Little humor(ga yakin)

Lenght : 1 Of?

Disclaimer : Cast milik Sang Pencipta . Alur plot dan semua isi cerita murni hasil dari isi otak saya yang kelewat error. apabila terdapat kesamaan mohon maaf, bukan berarti saya plagiat , ide ini murni keluar dari otak saya karena saya lagi kangen kris daddy (apa hubungan nya-_-!") engga ding._. FF ini tercipta karena saya sedang berulang tahun pemirsaa~ jadi saya kasih kado deh buat para chanbaek shipper (ga kebalik yg ngasih kado?)

A/N : Anyeonghaseyo Yu Imnida~ si author abal abal masih sangat baru di dunia per-fanfiction-an (?) belum terlalu berbakat menulis tapi semoga kalian suka. FF ini tercipta karena berbagai faktor dan inspirasi. Yu ngetik nya sambil mendengar lagu 22 by Taylor swift , Marry you by Bruno Mars, Wedding Proposal by Jamie foxx. dan yang terpenting yu semangat nulis karena 4 OPV ini.

1\. Proposal Chanbaek by owl kai

2\. Chanbaek - Marry you by NAOEI ELF

3\. [OPV] Chanbaek(pake tulisan thailand-_-) by ChanbaekOnly

4\. Heart Flufftering by lu-ttledeer

Oke Abaikan saja yang di atas!

Soalnya hanya itu bentuk ucapan terima kasih saya karena video mereka menjadi sumber inspirasi ff ini.

Jadi sebagai kado ulang tahun buat yu? bersediakah kalian memberi review untuk ff spesial ulang tahun yu kali ini?

review yaah? dua kata boleh kok^^ yg penting abis baca di review

**WARNING!**

TYPO bertebaran! ( mohon maaf yang sebesar besarnya karena saya tidak sempat edit T_T) maaf juga untuk kekurangan penggunaan tanda baca. FF di upload Via Android :-s

GS for Uke/. OOC .

Summary :

Chanyeol yang kebelet ingin menikahi baekhyun. Gadis cantik yang selalu bersama nya. Baekhyun mengatakan tak ingin menikah sebelum lulus. /..."Lagian siapa bilang menikah itu bikin stress? menikah itu menyenangkan tauk!"/ "Menyenangkan apanya?! /..."Kita bisa bercinta di setiap sisi rumah idaman kita, dengan berbagai pose! " / ..."Yeol~ kita bicarakan ini setelah kita wisuda" / "... lalu apa perlu juga kau ku hamili dulu baru kau mau menikah dengan ku? kalau begitu ayo detik ini juga kita ke rumah ku~ setelah itu esok nya aku jamin kau sudah positif hamil anak ku"/ Long Summary. CHANBAEK/GS/EXO fanfiction.

Happy Reading All^^

"Aku sudah kenyang baek, Ayo kembali kekelas!"

"Eum dobi bodoh! Dosen Shin sudah memberi pesan kalau dia tak jadi datang! coba cek handphone mu! makanya jangan di silent kan begitu, kau tau ?! sangat menyebalkan sekali kalau aku sudah menelpon mu berulang kali tapi tak diangkat! sekali lagi kau seperti itu, jangan harap aku sudi menelpon mu!" omel Baekhyun tanpa menoleh pada chanyeol. Gadis cantik itu sedari tadi sibuk mencoret coret sehelai kertas di binder nya. Warna kertas itu terlihat mencolok dari warna kertas lain nya ntah sudah berapa lama umur kertas tersebut,memang keliatan sudah usang, tapi masih utuh sama seperti kertas lain dan Sebenarnya kertas itu sudah sangat penuh dengan tulisan tangan baekhyun.

Chanyeol melirik baekhyun. Ingin tau apa saja yg di tulis oleh kekasih nya itu. Kini baekhyun tengah menebalkan sebuah tulisan secara asal. menghilang kan rasa bosan sambil menunggu chanyeol selesai makan di salah satu sudut kantin kampus. Chanyeol dapat melihat tulisan yang sedang di tebal kan oleh kekasih nya itu.

_**"PCY LOVE BBH"**_

Chanyeol terkekeh geli, ia semakin penasaran apa saja isi kertas tersebut. Ia menarik kursi merapatkan duduk nya disamping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sadar kalau chanyeol dan dirinya sudah tak berjarak lagi buru buru menutup binder nya

"Apa liat liat?! Kau ini dengar tidak yg ku katakan tadi?"

"eeuum _arraseo _Yang Mulia Ratu Agung sang penguasa hati Park Chanyeol seorang" ucap Chanyeol cemberut sambil mempoutkan bibir nya. ia ingin sekali melihat kertas itu, tapi Baekhyun malah menutup nya.

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola mata nya dengan malas, hampir separuh umur nya, dia mendengar ungkapan ungkapan _cheesy _seperti itu. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa tapi ntah mengapa pipi nya tetap saja merona dan jangan lupa hati nya juga berbunga bunga setiap kali chanyeol berlaku begitu kepadanya.

Mereka cukup lama terdiam. dan akhir nya chanyeol buka suara.

"Baek, Kita menikah saja yuk?"

"uh?" baekhyun tidak focus dengan ucapan Chanyeol. pertanyaan Chanyeol seperti sebuah ajakan pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan.

"iya menikah!. kita kan dari lahir sampai sekarang sudah selalu bersama, yah walaupun kau lahir 5 bulan lebih dulu dari aku, tapi aku rasa sudah waktu nya kita berjanji dihadapan Tuhan baek."

Setelah mendengar kata menikah Baekhyun baru 'ngeh' maksud pembicaraan si tiang ini.

"Kau melamar ku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ya! kau ini tidak romantis sekali! Melamar ku di kantin kampus, tidak ada musik romantis, tidak ada tebaran bunga mawar, tidak cahaya lilin, tidak ada tulisan 'will you marry me' begitu? Ya Tuhan betapa malang nya nasib ku~"

"Baek, berhenti mendramatisir! kau itu terlalu banyak menonton sinetron! aku kan sedang mengatakan kesungguhan ku, jadi kau mau tidak?"

Baekhyun berdecak. mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau dari bayi memang tidak asyik! menyebalkan! lagian apa apaan sok melamar ku. ingat! skripsi kita belum selesai yeollie~ aku saja sudah stres memikirkan skripsi mau di tambah lagi dengan stres menjadi istri mu? oh tidak pernah terbayang kan! aku saja sempat berkeinginan menikah setelah studi S2 ku selesai"

"Ya! umur segitu pasti kau sudah sangat tua, kelamaan baek! Lagian siapa bilang menikah itu bikin stress? menikah itu menyenangkan tauk!"

"menyenangkan apanya!?"

"Ya menyenangkan! Aku bisa memeluk mu sesuka hati ku, Mencium mu dengan berbagai jenis ciuman, buat anak!"di kalimat terakhir Chanyeol berseru penuh semangat. lalu melanjutkan ocehan nya

"Kita bisa bercinta di setiap sisi rumah idaman kita, dengan berbagai pose! " Ucap Chanyeol tersenyum idiot sambil menatap langit langit kantin kampus, ntah apa yang ada di dalam bayangan otak nya itu.

PLETAK!

Baekhyun sontak memukul kuat kepala chanyeol dengan binder tebal nya.

"Aduh Baek! sakit~kalau aku geger otak bagaimana?" Chanyeol merengek

"biar saja! otak mu kan sudah bergeser! sedikit tidak waras~ dan apa isi otak mu hanya hal hal mesum seperti itu eoh?otak pervert mu itu dari dulu tidak berubah, ditambah kau terlalu banyak diracuni oleh kai dan sehun!" omel Baekhyun.

"salah mereka berdua! Mereka dengan sengaja membagi pengalaman mereka kepada ku hanya untuk memanas manasi aku Baek!"

"Jadi tujuan mu mengajak ku menikah hanya karena hal itu?" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada kecewa

"tidak! bukan itu maksud ku, yah kalau boleh jujur itu salah satu indikator nya sih~ tapi yang terpenting aku ingin kita hidup bersama Baek, satu atap, halal di mata hukum dan di hadapan Tuhan, aku ingin kita memulai kehidupan baru bersama sama dirumah impian kita baek, dimana aku dan kau berjuang membangun sebuah rumah tangga bahagia kita, memiliki keturunan lalu membesarkan anak kita dengan penuh kasih sayang,selalu berbagi cinta di setiap helaan nafas kita! kau tau~? sejak pertama kali aku berani mengucapkan kata kalau aku mencintai mu, sejak pertama kali kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih,sejak pertama kali aku mendapatkan first kiss ku dari mu! setiap pagi di dalam khayalan ku,ketika aku bangun dari tidur ku hal pertama yg ingin sekali aku lihat kala mata ku terbuka adalah kau Byun Baekhyun! aku menginginkan hal itu ! ingin sekali rasa nya aku disambut setiap pagi dengan kopi dan masakan buatan mu lalu ketika pulang, aku disambut dengan senyuman hangat dan sebuah pelukan. Sayang nya waktu itu kita masih remaja, kalau sudah di izinkan menikah kala itu, kau sudah ku peristri sejak dulu Baek! dan aku rasa ini sudah waktu nya. Kita sudah cukup umur dan aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mewujudkan semua mimpi ku~ mewujudkan pernikahan bahagia kita!."

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar ucapan sahabat sekaligus kekasih nya itu. Semua yang di katakan Chanyeol adalah mimpinya juga. Tapi ntah mengapa Baekhyun merasa belum siap. Dulu ketika masih duduk di bangku Taman Kanak kanak ia dan Chanyeol berjanji akan menikah kelak ketika dewasa , meskipun kala itu mereka berdua tidak mengerti makna menikah sesungguhnya.

Kini Baekhyun sudah cukup paham, tapi sekarang ini ntah fikiran atau hati nya yg belum mantap. Baekhyun masih memusing kan skripsi nya.

"Yeol~ kita bicarakan ini setelah kita wisuda"

"Tapi baek, kalau kita bisa sekarang kenapa harus nanti?"

"Studi kita belum selesai Park Chanyeol!"

"Loh memang nya kenapa kalau studi kita belum selesai? Sehun dan Luhan _noona _saja masih bisa kuliah, bahkan mereka sekarang sudah punya jungkook"

"Itu lain cerita! Kalau Luhan tidak dihamili sehun, Luhan tidak akan mau menikah muda,dia pernah cerita padaku dan Kyungie, dia ingin mendirikan sekolah musik lalu sukses sebagai wanita karier baru berkeluarga. Tapi sepupu mesum mu yang masih bocah ingusan itu berani berani nya menyentuh sahabat ku ?!" Omel baekhyun.

"Tapi bukan berarti Luhan _noona _tidak bisa mewujudkan keinginan nya Baek masih ada waktu dan banyak jalan yang bisa ditempuh, lalu apa perlu juga kau ku hamili dulu baru kau mau menikah dengan ku? kalau begitu ayo detik ini juga kita ke rumah ku~setelah itu esok nya aku jamin kau sudah positif hamil anak ku" Ucap chanyeol kelewat semangat.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

"Aduhh ... aduuh sakit Baek~ ampuuunn .. ya! ya! ya! aaa~ Baekhyunie~" Chanyeol berusaha menghindari pukulan dari baekhyun. Lagi lagi Baekhyun memukul Chanyeol menggunakan binder tebal nya. Tapi kali ini bertubi tubi di kepala dan tubuh kekasih nya itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Rasakan ! Otak mu itu semakin tidak waras! Aku rasa setelah ini aku tak berani dekat dekat dengan mu, bisa saja kau menyuntik bius lalu memperkosa ku! iiiiyyyhh" Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Yak! pikiran macam apa itu? bisa bisa nya kau berpikiran begitu tentang ku?" Chanyeol merajuk

"Siapa tau! Kau kan makhluk termesum di dunia ini!"

"Apa salah nya aku berpikiran mesum tentang calon istri ku sendiri?! Toh nanti aku akan merasakan nya juga,ya kan?" Chanyeol menaik turunkan alis nya.

"Mendadak aku tidak berniat menjadi istri mu!" Jawab baekhyun judes.

"Yaaah~ lalu bagaimana cara nya lagi agar aku bisa meluluh kan hati mu?" chanyeol memasang ekspresi sendu

"Kau pikir saja sendiri! lagian lamaran mu tidak asyik~ membuat ku semakin tak berniat menerima nya"Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada marah yg di buat buat.

Sebenar nya Baekhyun tak serius berbicara seperti itu, dia akan menyesal jika sudah menolak anugrah terindah yg di berikan Tuhan dikehidupan nya. Ia hanya ingin sedikit membalas perbuatan Chanyeol tadi. Ia tau Chanyeol tipe seorang pejuang, tak akan menyerah hanya karena ucapan nya barusan.

Chanyeol termenung. memikir kan cara agar Baekhyun mau menerima lamaran nya secepat mungkin.

Ntah apa penyebab Chanyeol begitu ingin menikahi Baekhyun dalam waktu dekat. Padahal mereka baru saja memasuki semester akhir.

"Baekhyuniiiiiiiieeee" luhan menghampiri baekhyun disudut kantin dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Luhan? loh katanya ada latihan vokal ? Kenapa membawa Kookie?"

"Aku tak ikut latihan Baek, kau sudah selesai? bisa temani aku?"

"Sebenarnya aku dan Yeollie ada test math susulan dengan dosen Shin, tapi beliau tak hadir, jadi jam terakhir ini aku _free_"

"Wah kalau begitu _kajja_~ sehun menunggu kita diparkiran. _Ppali _! 10 menit lagi dia ada kelas Baek" Luhan menarik narik lengan Baekhyun.

"oke oke" Baekhyun beres beres.

"Yeol aku pinjam Baekhyun-mu sebentar, okay?"

"Mau kemana sih?"

"ke rumah sakit, Kookie mendadak panas tinggi, aku tadi diruang vokal, tiba tiba Sehun datang membawa kookie dalam keadaan seperti ini, padahal sepuluh menit lagi ia ada kelas. Makanya aku mencari Baekhyun untuk di temani"

Oh, pantas saja, bocah mungil berumur satu tahun setengah itu begitu lemas tidur di bahu sang ibu.

"Yeol aku pergi dulu, sini Lu, biar aku yang gendong Jungkook, kau yang menyetir." Luhan memberikan Jungkook pada Baekhyun.

"eumm ponakan _aunty _sakit eum? _aigoo _panas sekali, sabar ya sayang,kita kedokter untuk berobat ya..cup cup cup" Baekhyun membelai sayang kepala Jungkook. berlalu meninggalkan kantin.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang melihat pemandangan itu. Aura keibuan Baekhyun menguar begitu alami. membuat nya semakin tidak sabar membangun mimpi mimpi nya bersama Baekhyun.

Menikah, punya anak, hidup bahagia bersama keluarga kecil nya.

Satu barang Baekhyun tertinggal, mata Chanyeol seketika berbinar memandang nya, kemudian buru buru membuka . ia sangat penasaran, mengapa baekhyun begitu merahasiakan isi benda tersebut.

setelah membaca semua nya sampai detail tak penting pun tak terlewatkan oleh kedua matanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti lalu bergegas dengan tergesa gesa.

*P*C*Y*B*B*H

_**Seoul, 01 Mei**_

Di ruang makan milik keluarga Byun

_**20:00 KST**_

"Wah tidak terasa sudah bulan Mei , bulan ini aku tekor besar besaran" ucap Kris setelah menelan habis suapan terakhir lalu mengelap bibir nya dengan selembar tisu.

"eoh?" Suho memasang ekspresi bingung. Sedangkan baekhyun mengangkat alis nya sebelah.

"ya ya ya jangan menatap ku seperti itu bidadari bidadari ku~ ahaha ini bulan Mei ! kalian berdua ulang tahun bukan? itu artinya _appa _musti membeli kado, double!"

seru Kris memasang ekspresi pura pura cemberut

"heuh aku kira perusahaan _appa _yang bangkrut-_- ulang tahun kali ini aku tak menginginkan apa pun _appa_~"

"_Jinjaa_,? sebulan yang lalu kau berkata pada _appa _ingin boneka rilakuma super besar?"

"aku sudah mendapatkan nya dari yeollie~"

"_aigoo _calon menantu ku itu~ baik sekali, kalau _eomma _mau kado apa? tanya Kris menggoda sang istri.

"cucu" Suho menjawab asal

uhuk

uhuk

Baekhyun seketika tersedak.

"_eomma_~!" Baekhyun melotot. Suho dan Kris terkekeh geli melihat nya

"oke oke _eomma _bercanda baby"

"candaan _eomma _tidak lucu, mungkin setahun atau dua tahun lagi kado itu _eomma _dapatkan tapi seperti nya tidak ditahun ini my mom,aku dipuncak kesibukan"

Kris dan Suho tersenyum mendengar ucapan putri semata wayang mereka.

sebenarnya Kris dan Suho sudah lama membicarakan soal pernikahan dengan orang tua Park Chanyeol. tapi seperti nya putri mereka tak ingin menikah sebelum lulus sekolah.

Sementara itu.

"Ayo lah, _Appa_~ aku mohon" Chanyeol merengek pada sang ayah

mereka baru saja pindah dari ruang makan ke ruang tengah.

"Yeol bukan kah kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini sebelum nya? tidak baik memaksakan kehendak"

"iya_ appa_. aku tau kalau faktanya Baekhyun tidak ingin menikah sebelum wisuda. tapi kali ini aku yakin sejuta persen! kalau Baekhyun tak dapat menolak lamaran ku, kita hanya perlu membicarakan nya lagi esok pada Kris daddy dan suho mommy"

"iya _yeobo_, apa salah nya kita coba ?" Jaejoong membuka suara

"_appa_~ yeollie mohon~_ appa pleasee /\ appa _percayakan saja padaku! " Chanyeol lagi lagi merengek tapi kali ini ia memasang ekspresi lmut ples puppy eyes nya.

"Kau ingat makan malam kita waktu itu Jae? ketika kita membicarakan pernikahan? Baekhyun dengan tegas mengatakan tak akan menikah sebelum lulus, aku takut nya nanti kita terkesan memaksakan kehendak lalu Baekhyun menerima juga dalam keadaan terpaksa".

Jaejoong paham akan maksud sang suami. tapi ia juga tak tega melihat anak lelaki semata wayang nya merengek seperti ini.

matanya bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memandang nya sendu dengan mata yg berkaca kaca. Chanyeol butuh bantuan orang tua nya, karena jika tak dapat bantuan mereka sekian banyak cara yg sudah ia kumpul kan untuk melamar Baekhyun sia sia begitu saja.

"_Eomma_~"

"ok! _eomma _mengerti yeol! tapi jika kali ini Baekhyun mengatakan belum ingin menikah lagi, tak akan ada bahasan pernikahan sama sekali sebelum Baekhyun sendiri yg meminta nya! kau mengerti?!" Chanyeol mengangguk semangat. wajah nya berbinar. lalu ia tiba tiba menerjang tubuh langsing Jaejoong.

"You are the best my mom! I love you so so so much!"

"Jae~"

"Sudah lah Yunho, kita memang harus mencoba nya lagi kali ini. Chanyeol bisa diandalkan bukan?" Jaejong membalas pelukan anak nya dengan dekapan kasih sayang. ia bisa merasakan kalau chanyeol mengangguk semangat.

Chanyeol memang bersikap seperti ini jika memang sudah sangat sangat menginginkan sesuatu.

*P*C*Y*B*B*H

Semua yang sudah di persiapkan Chanyeol siap untuk di jalan kan sesuai rencana. hanya tinggal menunggu hari H tiba.

_**Seoul, 05 Mei**_

_**19:00 KST**_

"_eomma _, aku liat dikasur ada bingkisan, _eomma _tau dari siapa?" Baekhyun baru saja selesai mandi lalu turun untuk membantu sang ibu menyiapkan makan malam.

"Eoh? itu tadi Jae _eomma _kemari sayang~ ia bilang Chanyeol menitip kan itu untuk di berikan pada mu. Kau tak bertemu Chanyeol di kampus?"

"Jarang _eomma _, hanya sesekali. beberapa hari ini aku liat dia super sibuk. mungkin tugas nya dua kali lipat lebih banyak, aku juga tak sempat mengunjungi fakultas ekonomi . _eomma _tau kan jarak fakultas ekonomi dan fakultas seni lumayan jauh. nanti aku sudah repot repot menghampirinya eh dia malah tak dikelas."

"tapi kalian masih komunikasi kan?"

"Masih dong~tiap malam kami video call mom , mana bisa aku kalau tidak mendengar suara Chanyeol sehari saja~ serasa ada yang hampa jika aku tak melihat senyum idiot nya itu!"

"'ow ow princess eomma bisa gombal juga ternyata, ya sudah nanti kau telfon Chanyeol . ok?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

*P*C*Y*B*B*H

_**21:00 KST**_

Chanyeol sudah berbaring dikasur nya kemudian meraih handphone lalu mematikan nya.

Ia sudah menyetel alarm dengan waktu yang sudah ia perkirakan sedetail mungkin. ia tak ingin yg sudah disusun nya sedemikian rupa gagal.

Lalu bergegas tidur.

Sementara itu.

"isi nya apa yah? kenapa bisa banyak begini? apa semua kado dari Chanyeol?" baekhyun bermonolog

ia melihat sebuah tulisan dengan spidol hitam

'Jangan di buka sebelum kita telfonan ! _Arraseo_?!'

Baekhyun lalu bergegas meraih handphone nya di atas meja belajar. Menyambungkan video call dengan sang kekasih.

"eoh?! Handphone nya tak aktiv?! Aissh kau menyebalkan Park Chanyeol idiot!" Baekhyun membanting tubuh beserta HP nya diatas kasur. Lalu menarik selimut hingga ke kepala. ia rasa tidur dapat menghilangkan rasa kesalnya.

.

Handphone nya berdering cukup kuat, Baekhyun meraih raih sembarangan. mata nya tak dapat terbuka. lalu ketika ia berhasil menemukan HP nya ia menekan secara asal

tak lama setelah itu terdengar bunyi petikan gitar dan suara nyanyian seseorang.

Baekhyun mengenal suara ini.

lalu mata sipit nya perlahan terbuka, ia melirik jam.

Tepat pukul 00:00

Wah! waktu sangat cepat bergerak. ia merasa baru tidur beberapa menit yg lalu.

Mata nya terbelalak melihat layar hp nya yang menampilkan chanyeol sedang dikelilingi lilin putih. ia memangku sebuah gitar sambil memainkan sebuah lagu

_Saengil Chukka hamnida_

_Saengil Chukka hamnida_

_Saranghaneun Uri Baekhyun_

_Saengil Chukka hamnida_

Baekhyun yang pertama mengucapkan. Ia menangis terharu, kali ini ia masih di beri kesempatan oleh Tuhan untuk merasakan lagi ulang tahun bersama orang yang paling ia cintai.

chanyeol mengakhiri lagu nya.

"Baek buka bingkisan nya"

"Ada banyak Yeol, ini semua punya mu?"

"bukan punya ku yang warna putih"

Baekhyun meraih bingkisan itu, lalu membuka kotak nya.

Ia sontak menutup mulut nya menggunakan tangan. ia kaget bukan main. isi kotak itu adalah gaun rancangan designer favorit nya! Gaun yang sudah sangat lama ia ingin kan.

"Pakai gaun itu besok malam pas makan malam dirumah ku. _Appa _dan _eomma _ingin kita makan malam bersama sekalian merayakan ulang tahun mu."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. ia terdiam sambil mengelus gaun super mahal yang ada di pangkuan nya kini.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat ekspresi kekasih nya itu.

"Dandan yang cantik yah princess Baekhyunie~ok ini sudah larut,kau tidur lah lagi,maaf menganggu tidur cantik mu Yang Mulia, Aku tutup-"

"Yeol~"

"eum?"

"Terima kasih Yeol~ terima kasih sudah bersama ku selama 22 tahun ini. Atas segala nya, Aku merasa sudah tak butuh hadiah apa pun lagi. aku hanya ingin di umur ku yang ke 23 24 25 dan hingga akhir nafas ku kau selalu ada bersama ku. itu sudah cukup Yeol." Baekhyun makin menitik kan air matanya.

"heii jangan menangis~ sudah ~ cup cup cup" Chanyeol mengarah kan jari nya pada layar HP seperti ingin menghapus air mata baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa renyah melihat kelakuan bodoh kekasih nya itu

"Yeol-" kemudian baekhyun menempelkan bibir nya pada layar HP.

Chanyeol tertegun. ia kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun barusan.

"Baek! sekali lagi! Ya!~ kau tak bilang akan mencium ku. kalau aku tau, tadi aku juga ikut menempelkan bibirku ke layar!" Chanyeol berseru sewot

"ok!" Baekhyun mencium lagi layar hp nya berkali kali. Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yg sama. seakan akan mereka memang tidak berjarak.

"sudah Baek! ini tengah malam! dan kau?! berani berani nya bertingkah sensual begitu ketika kita terpisah oleh jarak! dan kau tau aku akan berakhir dimana setelah ini" Chanyeol makin sewot. Baekhyun tau chanyeol, terlalu menghayati kegiatan bodoh mereka barusan.

"DI KAMAR MANDI AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Baekhyun berujar semangat ia tak dapat menahan tawa nya lagi

"Tapi jujur Yeol kalau kau ada disini sekarang juga aku akan mencium mu bertubi tubi! sebanyak apa pun yang kau mau!"

"ssssttt jangan bicara keras keras kalau _eomma _mu mendengar ucapan mu barusan aku bisa dirajam tauk! sudah tidur sana! kau membuat suhu tubuh ku makin meningkat saja!

"Selamat Malam Ratu Agung Chu~~"

Tliing

sambungan itu terputus

tiba tiba terdengar ketukan pintu.

Baekhyun turun dari tempat tidur lalu membuka pintu nya.

di hadapan nya kini berdiri Kris dan Suho sambil memegang sebuah kue dengan lilin angka 22 yg menyala

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Yang ke 22 Uri Byun Baekhyun" ucap krisho kompak

"_Gamsahamnida eomma _, _Appa _whoaa kue nya cantik!"

"itu hasil karya _eomma _mu dan jaejoong _eomma _" Kris menimpali

"_Jinjayo_? waah pasti enak"

Krisho memasuki kamar Baekhyun.

"yang barusan telfon Chanyeol?"

"iya~ keluarga nya mengundang ku makan malam bersama besok malam"

"eum sebenarnya ini bingkisan kado dari _eomma _, tapi Chanyeol yg memilihkan nya untuk mu~ kau buka saja." Suho menyerah kan bingkisan bewarna biru.

Sepasang high heels anggun bewarna silver. Baekhyun langsung menyukai nya. ia mencoba sepatu itu. Pas.

"Kalau ini dari _Appa_"

Sebuah kalung berlian. Baekhyun kaget bukan main. disaat ia tidak minta hadiah apa apa di ulang tahun nya kali ini , sang ayah malah memberi hadiah dengan harga yang tidak tanggung !

"_Appa_~ ini indah sekali" Baekhyun kagum dengan keindahan kalung itu. Kalung dengan model sederhana tapi memang terlihat begitu cantik.

"kau suka? indah nya berlian itu tak sebanding dengan indah nya dirimu Baek"

Baekhyun sontak memeluk kedua orang tua nya. Lagi lagi ia menangis . ia sudah merasa cukup atas kebahagiaan Tuhan memberi kehidupan yang diselimuti kebahagiaan.

"Ini Dari Jae _eomma _dan Yunho _Appa_~"

_Pakai ini ketika menghadiri makan malam kita ya sayang._

itu pesan yg tertulis di kertas bingkisan warna merah. Kado dari calon mertua.

Baekhyun tak sabar menunggu malam tiba.

*P*C*Y*B*B*H

_**Seoul, 06 Mei**_

"Baekhyunie sayang? sudah jam tujuh. Tak enak kalau sampai telat." Suho berteriak dari bawah.

ia heran padahal sudah dari sejam yg lalu ia selesai mendandani anak gadis nya itu. tapi Baekhyun tetap saja mondar mandir di depan cermin.

"_eomma _aku pergi dulu ya~" cup.

"kau diantar mr. choi saja tak apa kan Baek? _appa _tak tega meninggalkan _eomma _mu sendiri dirumah."

"nde. _Arraseo appa _aku pergi dulu ya"

Suara mesin mobil menjauh.

"Baby cepat ganti baju mu, kita harus duluan sampai".

"Ne, ayo kau juga musti pakai jas mu".

sementara itu

"Nona cantik sekali, seperti pengantin saja"

"Mr. Choi bisa saja" Baekhyun terkekeh geli.

Tiba tiba Handphone Mr. Choi berbunyi. lalu ia memasang headset di telinganya

"_Yeoboseyeo_?"

"_**Ingat mr. choi laju mobil nya di perlambat, tapi jangan terlalu kentara. aku dan suho berusaha tiba sebelum kalian karena kami mengambil jalan berbeda, tapi aku akan sedikit mengebut"**_

"_Nde_"

_"__**Akan ku kirimi pesan kalau kami sudah tiba"**_

"_Nde Algeseumnida"_

_plip._

"siapa yg menelpon Mr?

"A, hanya orang rumah nona"

_**Kediaman Park**_

"Ingat kalian jangan berisik~ mengintip nya jangan sampai bersuara! aku tak ingin kalian mengacaukan impian ku! _Arratchi_?"

"_Nde_." Koor mereka semua

Chanyeol memang tak mengundang banyak teman teman nya.

Hanya ada Sehun sepupu nya beserta sang istri dan Jungkook putra mereka tapi kookie kini sedang di amankan. takut menggagalkan rencana

Lalu ada pasangan Kaisoo yang terlihat sangat serasi.

Park Yura, Kakak sepupu chanyeol. ia turut membawa sang kekasih. Yura itu penggemar berat pasangan Chanbaek . ketika chanyeol menceritakan rencana nya ini pada Yura, gadis itu menjadi orang yg paling semangat membantu. bahkan 70% adalah hasil kerja Yura.

Kim Jongdae dan Kim Minseok, Orang tua Kai. Ada Park Yoochun Ayah yura.

Lalu eomma nya Kyungsoo. Zhang Yixing. beliau sahabat Suho dan Jaejoong .

"Anyeonghaseyo" ucap Krisho semangat pada semua orang yg ada disana.

Kris Yunho Yoochun dan Jongdae ber high five ria layak nya remaja.

sementara para ibu cipika cipiki.

"sebentar lagi, uri Baekhyunie tiba~ ayo bergegas"

"Yeay Semoga Berhasil. Ayo! Untuk Perjuangan Park Chanyeol"

Yura berseru ia memajukan tangan kanan nya. lalu mereka semua melingkar mengikuti apa yang dilakukan yura.

"Chanyeol Fighting! YEAY!" sontak mereka serempak mengangkat tangan ke atas sambil berseru."

_"Tuan, Mobil nona Baekhyun sudah memasuki gerbang"_

tiba tiba Yunho menerima sambungan di telinganya. laporan dari penjaga rumah.

"Ayo lekas bergegas! Baekhyun sudah didepan!

Mereka semua buru buru mengambil posisi yang sudah di atur.

"Nona kalau sudah selesai, telfon saya saja untuk menjemput nona."

"Nde~ terima kasih Mr. choi" Baekhyun turun dari mobil.

Ia memasuki teras depan rumah super megah itu. Pintu rumah tertutup rapat. Ia menekan bel.

tetapi sudah cukup lama pintu juga tak terbuka.

Ia memperhatikan sekitar. Sepi . Seperti rumah tak berpenghuni.

Mata Baekhyun menangkap sebuah jalan kecil. Jalan itu menuju taman dibelakang rumah. Dan yg membuat Baekhyun heran jalanan itu dipenuhi dengan kelopak bunga mawar segar. seperti red carpet !

Baekhyun seperti dituntun. tak sadar kaki yang dibalut sepatu berwarna silver itu melangkah mengikuti jalur tebaran bunga mawar.

Ia sungguh cantik malam ini.

Dibalut gaun merah berbahan lembut seperti sutera. jatuh menjuntai hingga ke lutut. Dengan atasan merah bercorak batik. menampilkan bahu mulus nya nan indah.

lalu di leher jenjang nan putih itu dihiasi sebuah kalung hadiah dari sang ayah. Baekhyun tampak semakin berkilau.

Tangan nya menggenggam sebuah tas mungil yg berwarna silver juga.

Itu ia beli ketika liburan diparis bersama Luhan dan Lyungsoo ketika semester satu dulu. di pergelangan tangan mungilnya, bergantung sebuah gelang dengan beberapa permata. Model nya sangat sederhana, tapi terkesan sangat anggun ketika di pakai oleh Baekhyun.

itu hadiah dari Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Tiba Tiba semua lampu mati ketika Baekhyun sudah memasuki area taman. Suasana menjadi temaram.

Ada banyak lilin kecil berbentuk love di sepanjang jalan setapak bermawar itu.

Ia hampir sampai di sebuah pelataran . Memasuki gapura buatan yg di hias dengan perpaduan bunga mawar dan lili putih.

Perlahan ia mendengar suara intro piano.

ia melangkahkan kaki semakin mendekat. Memandang semua nya dengan tatapan tidak percaya

Disana. Disebuah panggung mini tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Chanyeol duduk didepan sebuah grand piano dikelilingi oleh cahaya lilin lilin kecil. Ia sangat tampan malam ini.

Disamping panggung ada sebuah layar besar. yang sedang menampilkan foto kenangan mereka berdua dari bayi.

Alunan intro chanyeol berganti dengan sebuah nyanyian.

_**Give me a chance**_

_**Give me the opportunity**_

_**To fall in love**_

_**Someone like you**_

Baekhyun menitik kan air matanya. Sesekali pandangan nya beralih pada layar besar . Kini layar itu menampilkan kebersamaan mereka ketika duduk di bangku junior high school. masa masa di mana puncak kenakalan mereka sebagai remaja.

_**A Woman that I dreamed about**_

_**Waited for entire life**_

_**Give me A chance**_

_**To marry with an Angel**_

kini layar itu menampilkan foto foto Baekhyun dengan berbagai ekspresi. foto itu diam diam diambil oleh Chanyeol.

_**We make love**_

_**Just like lovers do in the movie**_

_**It feels like snowing in July**_

_**We kiss and we make up**_

_**Just like we did**_

_**I've Waited for this moment**_

_**Listen To Me!**_

Chanyeol menoleh kan pandangan pada Baekhyun yg masih berdiri kaku di depan sana.

_**You're My Gift**_

_**You're My Joy**_

_**You're My Angel**_

_**You're My Christmas eve**_

_**I Promise you do my best to make you smile**_

Baekhyun tersenyum . ketika Chanyeol mamandang nya dengan penuh perasaan. Chanyeol tak perlu berjanji. detik ini saja Chanyeol sudah membuat Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

_**So I'm Asking You!**_

_**So I'm Asking You!**_

_**ANSWER ME! Baby~**_

_**You're My Gift**_

_**You're My Joy**_

_**You're My Angel**_

_**You're My Christmas eve**_

_**I Promise you do my best to make you Happy**_

_**Oooooh Baby~~**_

_**WILL...YOU...MARRY...ME..?!**_

Tepat di akhir lagu, layar besar itu menampilkan kalimat yang sama dengar lirik terakhir di lagu itu. Cahaya sekitar panggung meredup.

Kemudian terdenger ledakan kembang api di udara. setelah meledak rangkaian kembang api itu menyusun sebuah kalimat. lagi lagi kalimat yang sama dengan akhir lagu yang di nyanyikan Chanyeol tadi.

Lalu, Chanyeol turun dari panggung, perlahan menghampiri Baekhyun yg masih betah berdiam diri.

Baekhyun masih tidak percaya Chanyeol melakukan ini semua! Jangankan untuk bergerak,mengeluarkan suara saja ia merasa sulit.

Panggung mini itu kembali bercahaya tapi kali ini makin terang disinari oleh lampu sorot.

Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas. yg duduk di depan grand piano sudah berganti. itu Yura _eonni_. lalu kedua sahabat nya yang sedang memangku gitar dan di belakang kedua nya ada sehun duduk sudah siap dengan stick drum.

Petikan gitar kedua sahabatnya mengawali intro.

Chanyeol memulai nyanyian di iringin perpaduan piano dan drum dari kedua sepupu nya itu.

_**It's a beautiful night,**_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do.**_

Chanyeol mengahampiri Baekhyun . Ia merentangkan kedua tangan nya lalu mengadahkan kepala, menatap langit. Benar benar malam yang indah!

_**Hey baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**Is it the look in your eyes,**_

_**Or is it this dancing juice?**_

_**Who cares baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

Chanyeol sudah berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun. ia masih melanjutkan lagu nya

_**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,**_

_**No one will know oh oh oh,**_

_**Oh, come on, girl.**_

_**Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,**_

_**Shots of patron,**_

_**And it's on, girl **_

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam. sorot penuh harapan. Baekhyun benar benar jatuh akan pesona tatapan mata hazel kekasihnya ini.

_**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**_

_**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**_

_**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**_

_**If you're ready, like I'm ready.**_

Chanyeol menggandeng Baekhyun berpindah kesuatu tempat. berjalan perlahan menikmati moment demi moment mereka malam ini.

_**Cause it's a beautiful night,**_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do.**_

_**Hey baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**Is it the look in your eyes,**_

_**Or is it this dancing juice?**_

_**Who cares baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,**_

_**So what you wanna do?**_

_**Let's just run girl.**_

_**If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.**_

_**No, I won't blame you;**_

_**It was fun, girl.**_

_**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**_

_**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**_

_**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**_

_**If you're ready, like I'm ready.**_

_**Cause it's a beautiful night,**_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do.**_

_**Hey baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**Is it the look in your eyes,**_

_**Or is it this dancing juice?**_

_**Who cares baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,**_

_**Tell me right now baby,**_

_**Tell me right now baby,**_

_**Baby?**_

Kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berdiri dikelilingi orang orang terkasih.

Baekhyun kaget melihat kedua orang tua nya

"_eomma _~"

"Jangan tanya kenapa baek, _eomma _dan _appa _ada disini untuk menyaksikan kebahagiaan mu!"

Baekhyun berhambur ke pelukan sang ibu. ia terisak bahagia.

"Selamat ulang tahun Baekhyun sayang" Ujar Jaejoong.

Baekhyun melepas pelukan Suho lalu beralih memeluk Jaejoong. tangis nya pecah di pelukan Jaejoong. ntah lah, ia pun tak mengerti kenapa bisa menangis seperti ini.

kebahagiaan nya sudah terlalu memuncak. ia memeluk Jaejoong erat menyalurkan semua rasa terima kasih yang mendalam karena sosok ibu ini lah yang sudah melahirkan seorang pria yg menjadi sumber kebahagiaan nya.

Lalu semua orang disana bergantian memeluk Baekhyun.

"ekhm" chanyeol berdeham

semua sudah berkumpul. yang perfom diatas panggung juga sudah turun menghampiri mereka.

"Jadi Baek?" tanya Chanyeol

"Jadi apa nya Yeol?" Baekhyun balik tanya dengan ekspresi polos lucu.

Chanyeol merasa kepala nya dihimpit batu besar.

Jadi Baekhyun tak dapat mengambil kesimpulan atas kejadian malam ini?

_"Oh! bunuh saja aku"_ Chanyeol membathin.

Yang lain nya hanya terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi drop chanyeol.

"Kau tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan calon mantu ku ini Baek?" tanya Kris.

"Oh, cukup daddy! biar aku jelaskan lagi pada anak gadis mu ini"

Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun

"Ok kali ini dengarkan aku sekali lagi Byun Baekhyun. karena aku tak akan mengulang nya kembali.

Dihadapan kedua orang tua mu, kedua orang tua ku, keluarga kita dan sahabat kita. Aku Park Chanyeol, seseorang yang sudah di garis kan oleh Tuhan untuk selalu ada bersama disampingmu. di takdirkan mencintai mu sampai akhir dari sebelum aku lahir kedunia. orang yang selalu mengerti dan menerima mu apa adanya berbagi bahagia dan kesedihan bersama. Aku. Park Chanyeol menginginkan mu mendampingi aku disisa umur ku. hidup bersama selama nya mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga. Mengikat janji suci di hadapan Tuhan dengan kekuatan cinta ? Mau kah kau menikah dengan ku? Menjadi ibu dari anak anak ku? berbagi arti kehidupan bersama? sampai maut memisahkan kita? Will you mary me Byun Baekhyun?"

Hening

Baekhyun kembali menangis. ia terisak.

"Baek, kalau kau takut setelah kita menikah kau merasa akan repot. tak perlu khawatir baek. aku janji tak akan mengganggu mu. dan jika yg kau khawatir kan kalau setelah menikah ternyata kau hamil ketika sedang sibuk menyusun skripsi. aku juga berjanji Baek, tak akan menyentuhmu se inchi pun sebelum kau merasa siap dan kau yang meminta. Jika setelah menikah kau merasa harus mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangga tak perlu khawatir, aku yang akan melakukan nya. aku bisa memasak masakan kesukaan mu. aku juga bisa mencuci membersihkan rumah. Kalau kau-"

"Cukup Yeol. jangan katakan apapun." Baekhyun berusaha meredakan tangis nya

"Aku bersedia. Detik ini juga, Aku. Byun Baekhyun bersedia menjadi pendamping hidup mu selamanya. Menjadi istri yang menemani mu sampai akhir hayat. menjadi ibu dari anak anak mu." Baekhyun mengucapkan itu dengan sangat jelas.

Ia sudah tak bisa lagi mengatakan 'belum ingin menikah' Atau 'Menikah nya setelah wisuda'

ia tak sanggup mengeluarkan kalimat serupa setelah melihat perjuangan besar orang yg paling ia cintai itu. melihat ia dikelilingi orang orang terkasih nya mempersiapkan lamaran ini.

Baekhyun tidak terpaksa. sama sekali tidak. Ia tulus menerima~ tak bisa lagi menolak semua kebahagiaan ini. sekarang atau nanti takdir nya akan tetap bersama Park Chanyeol.

"YEAY BERHASIL ! BERHASIL ! HORE" Yura melompat kegirangan.

mereka semua tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan yura. bagaimana tidak excited. kalau mengetahui kerja keras mu membuahkan hasil. demi kebahagiaan sepupu terkasih. yura membantu nya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Benarkah Baek?" chanyeol malah cengo . menatap baekhyun tidak percaya. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan ekspresi imut.

Chanyeol lalu menarik diri Baekhyun kedalam dekapan nya. ia bahagia. sangat sangat bahagia sampai sampai tak sadar airmata kebahagiaan itu mengucur deras.

Baekhyun yg merasakan bahu polos nya basah karena tetesan air melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Menangis eum? uuuuu cup cup cup uljimayo uri chanyeolliee"

tingkah Baekhyun sungguh menggemaskan. ia mengusap airmata chanyeol. persis seperti seorang ibu yg menenangkan anaknya yg menangis. Chanyeol saja jadi geram melihat nya.

"Daddy Mommy~ boleh aku minta izin untuk mencium baekhyun. disini?" Chanyeol mengusap jari nya di bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri sudah melotot memandangi Chanyeol.

permintaan macam apa itu?! di tengah keramaian begini?

Chanyeol memang harus meminta izin. karena selama mereka pacaran Suho dan Jaejoong menerapkan peraturan bagi keduanya.

Bagaimana pun Chanyeol lelaki normal dan Baekhyun seorang gadis. Bisa saja kedua nya mengambil jalan yang salah. Suho begitu menjaga kehormatan putri semata wayang nya. ia membatasi demi kebaikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengingat mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil.

Chanyeol menunggu jawaban Suho.

Suho mengangguk. ia fikir biarlah malam ini menjadi puncak kebahagiaan kedua nya. lagi pula ia ada disitu untuk mengawasi.

Yang lain nya memalingkan wajah kearah lain ketika dua bibir itu sudah menyatu. Chanyeol tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia mengeksplore rongga mulut kekasih nya itu , menyesap rasa manis bibir atas dan bibir bawah baekhyun bergantian. Ini ciuman kedua mereka. Yang pertama adalah ketika mereka berumur 17 tahun. Jangan heran. karena mereka tidak diperbolehkan melakukan skinship berlebihan semasa pacaran dulu, berpelukan saja jarang. Chanyeol hanya diperbolehkan menggandeng atau berpegangan tangan. sesekali chanyeol mencuri cium kening atau pipi asal tidak ketahuan.

Sudah cukup lama namun tautan itu belum juga terlepas.

Jaejoong menjewer telinga chanyeol. menarik nya kuat kuat

"eiiyyyyyhhh kau ini! mentang mentang di kasih kesempatan. kau mau Baekhyun mati sesak napas!?

Lagian cara kalian ciuman itu seperti sudah ahlinya. Jangan jangan kalian sering melakukan tanpa sepengetahuan kami eoh?" Jaejoong makin menarik telingan chanyeol.

"Aniyo _eomma _. jujur ini yang kedua kali nya. Baekhyun berani bersumpah, Baekhyun tak bohong _eomma _, jangan jewer chanyeollie lagi eomma" Jaejoong melepaskan tangan nya

"Hahahahaha mereka sering melakukan nya imo! tapi di videocall ahahahaha" Sontak kai dan Sehun tertawa terbahak bahak. berhasil mengejek sepupunya.

Baekhyun cemberut. Lalu memukukan tas nya sekuat tenaga ke kepala sepupu Chanyeol itu.

Chanyeol memandang mereka dengan tatapan horror.

_Dasar ember bocor!._

*P*C*Y*B*B*H

Acara makan malam sudah selesai.

Para anak muda sedang duduk lesehan di panggung mini itu. ntah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. seperti nya seru sekali.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan datang kerumah ku melamar Kyungsoo untuk Kai" Tanya Lay pada pasangan chenmin

"Kami ingin nya siih secepatnya _noona _semua sih tergantung Kai. Ya kita sama sama tau mereka berpacaran seperti apa. Tapi Kai itu tipe pria bertanggung jawab atas sesuatu yg sudah dia perbuat." jawab Jongdae dengan tenang tanpa maksud membangga bangga kan anak nya.

"Iya,aku tak pernah membatasi kyungie seperti yang dilakukan Suho pada Baekhyun. Tapi akan lebih baik jika mereka menikah, walaupun selama mereka pacaran, mereka melakukan nya atas dasar cinta."

"Iya~ aku paham Lay, tapi percayalah Kai tidak akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo. kita hanya menunggu kesiapan mereka berdua" Xiumin menggenggam tangan sahabat nya itu. Ia mengerti, Lay hanya punya Kyungsoo, putri semata wayang hanya hidup berdua. Lay begitu memanjakan putri nya dan tak pernah bisa melarang apa yang disuka dan di inginkan sang putri.

"untuk Kai dan Kyungie nanti saja setelah Yeolli dan Baekhyun. ahaha kita selesai kan satu satu dulu, ponakan ku yang item itu tidak kebelet menikah seperti putra ku kan kim Jongdae?" Jaejoong bertanya kepada sang adik dengan nada bercanda.

lalu semua nya tertawa.

"Jadi tanggal 22 nanti kita sudah resmi berbesan Kris! yo yo yo man! akhir nya keinginan kita semasa kuliah dulu terwujud" Yunho dan kris lagi lagi berhigh five ria.

Yap. mereka sudah memilih tanggal. dan yang Baekhyun pilih adalah tanggal 22 mei. Hari Ulang tahun _eomma _nya. kenapa tanggal 22? Baekhyun bilang agar ia selalu ingat kalau ia menikah di umur 22.

*P*C*Y*B*B*H

_**Seoul, 22 Mei**_

Hari yang ditunggu tunggu akhir nya datang juga.

Baekhyun gugup bukan main. ia sedari tadi memain kan ujung sarung tangan putihnya selagi di dandani.

sedikit lagi selesai

"_Eomma _Happy Birthday"

"Baek kau sudah puluhan kali mengatakan kalimat itu sejak tadi malam. _eomma _tau kau gugup sayang~ tapi percaya lah. semua pasti berjalan lancar."

Baekhyun nyegir tidak jelas.

tidak menyangka hari ini hari bersejarah nya dan Chanyeol.

"Cha~ selesaaaii~ ayo berangkat"

*P*C*Y*B*B*H

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru saja selesai mengucap kan janji suci mereka, lalu ditutup dengan pertautan kedua bibir dua insan yang disatu kan Tuhan dalam sebuah pernikahan. Raut wajah kedua nya penuh melepaskan ciuman nya lalu berbisik pelan di telinga Baekhyun

"Ini ciuman yang ketiga,setelah ini aku bisa sepuasnya meminta yg keempat kelima dan seterus nya kan?"

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin memberi sebuah pukulan pada Chanyeol. tapi mengingat mereka masih didepan banyak orang. ia mengurungkan niat nya.

Baekhyun bersiap melempar bunga. lalu membisik kan sesuatu pada suami nya.

"Yeol aku ingin memberi bunga ini langsung pada Kungie saja~ biar dia menyusul kita setelah ini. aku tak rela kegadisan sahabat ku sudah di renggut sepupu mu, tapi ia belum dinikahi!"

"Iya~ Kai pasti menikahi Kyungsoo kok. aku yg jamin hehehe tapi bunga ini tetap harus di lempar Baek. kau berdoa saja supaya Kyungsoo yg mendapatkan nya."

.

"Hunnie aku jadi ingin bergabung bersama Kyungie dan yura _eonni _merebut bunga,sepertinya seru sekali~"

"Lulu hannie sayang ~ itu untuk yang belum menikah~ kau sudah punya kookie~ masa masih ingin ikutan juga siih?"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

.

"Ya Tuhan, aku mohon kabulkan lah doa ku kali ini. biarkan Kyungsoo yg mendapatkan nya. amiin"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

lalu melemparkan bunga tersebut. sontak semua nya bersorak. setelah bunga itu mendarat pada tangan mungil seorang gadis.

"_Noona_, kita akan berbesan juga nanti nya"

Lay tersenyum bahagia. dari tempat ia berdiri ia dapat menyaksikan raut kegembiraan yg terpancar dari wajah sang putri.

Baekhyun memutar badan nya perlahan. lalu membuka mata nya. ia benar benar berharap yg mendapatkan itu adalah kyungsoo. Dan! ia menatap tidak percaya, tangan kyungsoo memegang bunga dari nya~ memandang baekhyun dengan tatapan

_"Terima Kasih atas bunga nya"_

Lalu kedua nya tersenyum bahagia.

*P*C*Y*B*B*H

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah sampai di rumah orang tua Chanyeol.

Mereka belum bisa pindah kerumah yg sejak setahun lalu mereka rancang, karena pengerjaan rumah belum rampung.

untuk sementara,kedua nya tinggal dirumah keluarga Park.

Mereka menuju lantai atas hanya ada kamar Chanyeol dan kamar tamu. Kini kamar chanyeol sudah disulap menjadi kamar pengantin yang indah.

Aroma mawar menyeruak seisi ruangan.

Waw~ baekhyun terkagum melihat ranjang super besar chanyeol di hiasi dengan tirai tirai kelambu manik manik. Ada banyak hiasan bunga di kamar yg didominasi dengan warna putih ini.

Chanyeol langsung menghempaskan badan nya keatas kasur. Ia benar benar lelah.

setelah mengucapkan janji setia, mereka langsung menggelar resepsi besar besaran di sebuah hotel berbintang 5.

Baekhyun hanya terduduk di pinggir ranjang. ntah lah perasaan nya kini campur aduk menjadi satu.

"Baek~" Chanyeol memanggil dengan nada yg tidak seperti biasanya.

Baekhyun yang duduk membelakangi chanyeol hanya bisa menggigit bibir nya. Ia gugup. sangat sangat gugup. jauh beribu kali lebih gugup dari pada sebelum menikah tadi.

_Harus kah malam ini?_

Baekhyun membathin.

Tiba tiba tangan chanyeol sudah mendarat di bahu polos nya

_Please chanyeol, Aku belum siap, aku belum terlalu mengerti, Jangan sekarang~ Aku mohon~_

Baekhyun lagi lagi hanya mampu berkata dalam hati. Ia teringat perkataan sang ibu. "Kau tidak boleh menolak nya ketika suami mu meminta. ingat itu Baekhyun! atau kau akan jadi istri yang di laknat Tuhan beserta Malaikat nya"

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri mendengar kata 'Laknat'

'Baek berbaringlah atau ganti gaun mu dulu dengan piyama. aku mau mandi biar segar, Gerah seharian pakai jas beginian."

"eum" Baekhyun mengangguk patuh lalu Chanyeol beranjak turun dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah Chanyeol menutup kamar mandi Baekhyun terlonjak dari tempat tidur.

Ia mondar mandir tidak jelas. tak peduli berapa berat gaun yg sedang ia kenakan.

ia meraih handphone nya berniat menelpon luhan. siapa tau luhan mengerti cara mengatasi kegugupan saat pertama.

Ah~ atau Kyungsoo! setelah mensearch nama luhan, ia menghapus lalu mendial nomer kyungso itu.

"Cepat angkat Kyungiiee" Baekhyun bermonolong. ia masih mondar mandir.

aiiiissssh tidak di angkat!

Ia menelfon luhan.

_**Nomer yang anda tuju tidak dapat di hub**_-

Baekhyun membanting hp nya ke atas kasur. Mau bertanya pada siapalagi? _eomma _nya? ia terlalu malu untuk bertanya. Jae _eomma _? aah~ takut bertanya.. takut nanti malah dikira tidak bisa melayani suami dengan baik. Image menantu terbaiknya bisa lenyap!

Baekhyun kehabisan akal.

akhir nya ia memutuskan untuk mengganti gaun nya dulu dengan piyama.

Ia membuka resleting gaun yg ada di samping kiri

Ketika resleting terbuka sempurna. Gaun itu langsung merosot kelantai.

"Baek~ Ak-" ucapan chanyeol terhenti seketika. bagaimana tidak wanita yang sudah sah menjadi istri nya, kini melepas gaun yang ia kenakan tadi.

Chanyeol berdiri ludah saja sulit rasanya.

Baekhyun memang membelakangin dirinya tapi demi neptunus! Chanyeol lelaki normal. tidak akan bisa tahan disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu.

Ia benar benar sedang di Uji.

sementara itu baekhyun sadar pintu mandi terbuka tepat setelah gaun nya menyentuh lantai.

Chanyeol pasti melihatnya sekarang ini.

Ia merutuki dirinya yg tidak cepat mengganti gaun sebelum chanyeol keluar kamar mandi. dan sedari tadi ia hanya berdoa.

_**"SELAMAT KAN AKU YA TUHAN~~!"**_

TBC or END?

Hayoo? mau yang mana?

Kalo yu mau ngelive(?) Chanbaek firstnight'an (?) dulu aaaah~

ada yang mau ikut? atau kita nobar gelar tikar didepan kamar chanbaek sambil makan popcorn?.

*plak!

taraaaaa gimana? chanbaek nya?

hehehehe yu rada serem kalau ngelanjutin. merinding sendiri

kalian ada yang chanbaekhardshipperakutkuadrratmeterkalikubik(?) ga?

kalau ada yuuk temenan ama yu.

yu kemaren baru nemu 1 cb cshpper aja seneng nya ga ketulungan. yu pengen anyak temen buat fangirlingan ttg chanbaek.

gatau nih. yu kayanya udah permanen jadi fujoshi gegara chanbaek! huaaa yu ga bisa nolak yg unyuunyu kaya mereka

kalau kalian ngeship berat sama cb

so,let's be friend!

atau yg mau bm'an di 7D1AE8A8

yu tunggu yaah~

oh iya yang mau baca ff yu yg lain bisa di cek :)

Ada nothing better for chenmin shipper

i'm chenmin hardshipper too :D

The last, Review juseyo~~~

*kecup satu satu


	2. Chapter 2

"Wedding Proposal In 22nd"

Author : Flameshine!

Special Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

slight!

Kaisoo

Hunhan

Other cast :

KRISHO (as Baekhyun's parents)

YUNJAE (as Chanyeol's parents)

CHENMIN (as Kai's parents)

Zhang Yixing (as Kyungsoo's Mother)

and others

Rate: M

Genre : Romance, Fluff, Marriage life, Little humor(ga yakin)

Lenght : 2 of ?

Disclaimer : Cast milik Sang Pencipta . Alur plot dan semua isi cerita murni hasil dari isi otak saya yang kelewat error. apabila terdapat kesamaan mohon maaf, bukan berarti saya plagiat , ide ini murni keluar dari otak saya karena saya lagi kangen kris daddy (apa hubungan nya-_-!") engga ding._. FF ini tercipta karena masih suasana ulang tahun saya *ea

FF INI KHUSUS UNTUK CHANBaek SHIPPER YANG LAGI BUTUH PENYEGARAN JIWA DAN PERASAAN(?) *gayaan wwkwks

CHAPTER INI FULL CHANBaek!

A/N : Banyak banget yang minta ini M tapi yu ga yakin ini sesuai keinginan kalian. Sorry kalau ini chapter ini kurang memuaskan.

Review yah~ terserah kalian mau review berapa kata,yu engga pernah maksa,review sesuai keinginan kalian but yu tetep butuh pendapat kalian tentang ff ini.

so, yang udah baca review juseyo^^

**WARNING!**

TYPO bertebaran! Sangat sangat bertebaran! maaf ini membuat kalian menjadi tidak nyaman. jujur ini tidak di edit :'( sorry guys (/\\) Yu ga sempat edit, ngetik ff aja bisa nya cuma pulang kantor huks maaf juga untuk kekurangan penggunaan tanda baca.

GS for Uke/. OOC ./SMUT/ BED SCENE/ MATURE CONTENT / Not for children / NO BASH / DLDR/

Summary :

Chanyeol yang kebelet ingin menikahi Baekhyun. Gadis cantik yang selalu bersama nya. Baekhyun mengatakan tak ingin menikah sebelum lulus. /..."Lagian siapa bilang menikah itu bikin stress? menikah itu menyenangkan tauk!"/ "Menyenangkan apanya?! /..."Kita bisa bercinta di setiap sisi rumah idaman kita, dengan berbagai pose! " / ..."Yeol~ kita bicarakan ini setelah kita wisuda" / "... lalu apa perlu juga kau ku hamili dulu baru kau mau menikah dengan ku? kalau begitu ayo detik ini juga kita ke rumah ku~setelah itu esok nya aku jamin kau sudah positif hamil anak ku"/ Long Summary. CHANBaek/GS/EXO fanfiction.

Happy Reading All^^

"Baek~ Ak-" ucapan Chanyeol terhenti seketika. bagaimana tidak wanita yang sudah sah menjadi istri nya, kini melepas gaun yang ia kenakan tadi.

Chanyeol berdiri dengan kaki yang terasa kaku. menelan ludah saja sulit sekali rasanya.

Baekhyun memang membelakangi dirinya tapi demi neptunus! Chanyeol lelaki normal. tidak akan bisa tahan disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu.

Ia benar benar sedang di Uji.

sementara itu Baekhyun sadar pintu mandi terbuka tepat setelah gaun nya menyentuh lantai.

Chanyeol pasti melihatnya sekarang ini.

Ia merutuki dirinya yang tidak cepat mengganti gaun sebelum Chanyeol keluar kamar mandi. dan sedari tadi ia hanya berdoa

_**"SELAMAT KAN AKU YA TUHAN~~!"**_

P*C*Y*B*B*H

"Ah! sorry Baek aku tidak tau kalau kau belum selesai berganti pakaian. Aku akan masuk ke kamar mandi lagi! Mianhae Baek jeongmal mianhae"

Blam!

pintu itu tertutup kembali.

Baekhyun lalu buru buru memakai pakaian nya. ia tak henti memukul

mukul pelan kepala nya.

_Paboya! Jinja paboya!_

Baekhyun masih belum berhenti merutuk.

Kegugupan nya jauh lebih beribu kali lipat. Chanyeol melihat tubuh nya! Ya sebenar nya tidak masalah, karena mereka sudah sah menjadi suami istri. Apa yang di lihat Chanyeol adalah halal bagi nya.

tapi Baekhyun benar benar tak mengerti akan bersikap seperti apa. Jujur ia malu dan ia tau Chanyeol pasti berjuang mati matian menahan hasrat lelaki nya.

Sementara itu didalam kamar mandi.

Chanyeol berulang kali mencuci muka di wastafel. memandang sayu pada cermin di depan nya. Jujur ini yang pertama kali nya ia melihat hal demikian secara live. catat. LIVE!

benar benar ujian hidup. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas kasar. Ia sudah berjanji pada Baekhyun. bahkan didepan semua orang. jadi apa mau di kata. memang malam ini seharus jadi malam mereka berdua. melakukan apa yang seharus nya pasangan yang sudah menikah lakukan. Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah. memang ada sedikit rasa kecewa karena dia harus bersolo ria lagi.

Padahal sudah menikah pun ia harus rela bermain sendiri.

Ouh menyedihkan sekali kau Park Chanyeol!

"ough dingin sekali kamar ini." Baekhyun mengambil selimut di atas kasur lalu membawa nya ke sofa di depan televisi. ia menaikan derajat suhu AC. Sudah tidak ada hawa dingin lagi. tapi si cantik ini tetap membungkus tubuh mungil nya dengan selimut tebal. lalu berbaring diatas sofa sambil menonton drama di televisi.

Mungkin dengan ini bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa gugup nya.

Setelah cukup lama berada di dalam kamar mandi. akhir nya Chanyeol keluar dengan wajah lega. ia sengaja tidak bersuara. Malu jika di dengar Baekhyun.

Ia sudah berganti pakaian. memakai baju tidur bermotif rilakuma kesayangan nya.

Udara kamar agak terasa panas, Chanyeol heran padahal ia baru saja selesai mandi.

Sitampan ini tidak menemukan sang istri di ranjang. ia mendengar suara televisi dan benar saja Baekhyun sedang bergelung di atas sofa sambil menonton.

"Baek kenapa tiduran disini eoh? Kalau lelah bisa tidur di ranjang"

Chanyeol duduk di ujung sisi sofa yang sedang Baekhyun tiduri.

"Aku belum mengantuk Yeol"

"Dan aku tau! Istri ku ini lelah luar biasa. Ayo! badan mu bisa tambah sakit jika tiduran disini" Chanyeol meraih remote tv lalu mematikan nya.

Tiba tiba ia meraih tubuh Baekhyun lalu menggendong Baekhyun ala brydal style.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! turunkan! aku bisa jalan sendiri!

"Shirreo! aku sudah terlanjur menggendong! lagian aku sedang dalam mood romantis baby" dalam keadaan menggendong Baekhyun pun,Chanyeol masih sempat sempatnya mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun. tapi bertubi tubi.

_Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan ~ eotteokhae?_

_aku belum siap, kyaaaaaa aku mohon seseorang selamat kan aku.!_

Baekhyun tak henti berdoa di dalam hati.

Chanyeol membaringkan sang istri di atas kasur perlahan.

"berbaring lah dengan nyaman"

Chanyeol berjalan kesisi lain ranjang nya. Baekhyun yang kini berbaring terlentang tengah melirik setiap gerak gerik yang dilakukan suami nya itu. ia menggigit bibir nya kuat. Malam ini ia akan tidur satu ranjang dengan Park Chanyeol. dulu waktu kecil mereka memang sering tidur siang bersama. tapi ini berbeda. Chanyeol kini tumbuh menjadi lelaki dewasa, yang pasti sudah memiliki hormon hormon yang membangkitkan gairah nya sebagai lelaki.

Chanyeol duduk bersandar diranjang. kemudian tiba tiba membuka atasan baju tidurnya.

"YAAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN YEOLLI? EEII APA APAAN KAU INI ?!" Baekhyun sontak melotot melihat Chanyeol membuka baju nya. Ia bisa melihat tubuh topless suami nya dengan sedikit abs.

lalu menutup wajah nya dengan bantal.

"Aku hanya membuka baju ku Baek. Serius! ruangan ini panas sekali. Aku tau kau tak tahan dengan udara dingin. Makanya aku buka baju. Lagian kenapa kau menutup wajah mu?! suatu saat nanti kau juga akan melihat semua nya baby~" Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada santai.

Dasar pervert! ia tak tau kalau sekarang wajah Baekhyun yang sedang tertutupi bantal sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Dobi bodoh! Aku kira jika sudah menikah otak mu kembali waras! kenapa yang ada semakin parah ke-pervert-an mu itu eoh?! Dasar mesum! ajhussi mesum!" Baekhyun melemparkan bantal tepat di muka Chanyeol.

Melempar semua bantal sampai sampai semua nya jatuh ke ada yang tersisa diranjang. sekarang di atas ranjang hanya ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol beringsut mendekati Baekhyun.

Jujur Baekhyun tak tau harus apa sekarang. mau menghindar? atau menjauhkan diri dari Chanyeol?

Yang ada ia bisa jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Memang nya kau berpikir aku mau melakukan apa baby?" bisik Chanyeol seductive tepat ditelinga sang istri.

"A a a aniyo,aku tak berpikiran apapun" Baekhyun tergagap.

"Ah, yang benar?" Chanyeol menaik turunkan alis nya menggoda Baekhyun.

"atau kau sedang berpikiran aku akan mengajak mu melakukan hal paling menyenangkan setelah menikah eum.?"

"yeolhhh~" kini Chanyeol sudah mendaratkan bibir nya ke perpotongan leher sang istri. menyesap lembut setiap inchi leher putih mulus itu.

Baekhyun sudah memerah sempurna layak nya buah apel yang siap panen.

Chanyeol tak henti henti nya memberi tanda di leher jenjang Baekhyun.

Tanpa sadar ia sudah berada diatas Baekhyun tanpa melepas ciuman.

bertumpu pada kedua lengan nya. Tak sadar kalu dia sudah lepas kendali. Tak ada yang dapat mengendalikan seorang Park Chanyeol jika itu tentang Byun Baekhyun. cukup lama mereka menikmati posisi itu.

"Akhhhh hikss" Baekhyun terisak. ia takut, sungguh takut. ia belum mempersiapkan ini. Ia takut mengecewakan Chanyeol. ntah lah rasanya ia benar benar belum siap.

Baekhyun menangis tertahan. memang tadi nya tanpa sadar Chanyeol menggigit kecil bahu Baekhyun. tapi bukan itu sebenarnya yang Baekhyun tangisi.

Chanyeol merutuki kebodohan nya. ia sangat tau mengapa Baekhyun menangis. dan bisa bisa nya ia lepas kendali seperti ini.

Kau pecundang Park Chanyeol. melanggar janji mu sendiri!

Chanyeol memandang sedih ke wajah Baekhyun. ia menyakiti Baekhyun kali ini.

"Maaf Yeol- hiks" kata kata ini keluar di sela isakan Baekhyun

Kini Chanyeol sudah tidak menindih Baekhyun lagi. ia merubah posisi menjadi berbaring di samping Baekhyun.

"Aniyo Baek. ini bukan salah mu. maaf aku egois.. aku yang tidak mengerti dirimu."

Baekhyun makin menggigit bibir bawah nya. menahan agar tangis nya tidak pecah. Jujur ia sakit mendengar Chanyeol berkata seperti ini. ia merasa gagal.

"Jangan menangis lagi sayang, tidur lah"

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari samping. mereka hening cukup lama

Namun tiba tiba Tangis Baekhyun pecah.

Ia mengecewakan Chanyeol. merasa tidak menjadi istri yang sepantas nya. Chanyeol merasa istri nya sedang ketakukan saat ini. Akhir nya memilih melepas kan pelukan. Menyelimuti Baekhyun hingga keleher.

"Tidur lah Baek. maaf sudah membuat mu tak nyaman. Aku akan tidur di sofa saja. Tak apa, aku paham kau masih belum terbiasa akan kondisi kita saat ini. Jangan menangis lagi baby. Good night love~" Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun lalu beranjak mengambil satu selimut di didalam lemari kemudian membawa nya kesalah satu sofa besar.

Lagi lagi kita menyaksikan betapa malang nya nasib seorang Park Chanyeol. malam pertama harus tidur pisah ranjang.

#StayStrongParkChanyeol

"Pagii _eomma _, pagiii _eonni _" ucap Baekhyun ceria sambil memeluk ibu mertua yang sedang sibuk mengeluarkan sayur mayur dari kantong belanjaan.

"Pagi mantu kesayangan _eomma _, kenapa bangun pagi sekali? sudah mandi lagi~ wahh kau memang menantu idaman Baek"

"aku tidur cukup kok _eomma _. sini biar Baekkie bantu. _eomma _mau masak apa?" Baekhyun juga ikut mengeluarkan belanjaan dari kantong nya.

Sedangkan Yura dan Jaejoong saling memandang. seakan menyampaikan isi pikiran yang sama.

"Chanyeol sudah bangun?" Yura bertanya.

" Seperti nya belum, Tadi sih udah sempat bangun tapi ia tidur lagi"

"Baek leher mu kenapa? Merah ke unguan begini?" Yura bertanya dengan muka sok polos. Sedangkan Jaejoong sudah terkikik tertahan melihat tingkah ponakannya. Yura sengaja bertanya padahal sudah jelas jelas tau kalau itu adalah kissmark.

Sontak Baekhyun memerah. bisa bisa nya iya lupa menutup hasil kerja singkat Chanyeol tadi malam.

"Ini ulah Chanyeol,_eonni _. dia yang membuat leher ku memerah sampai begini. seperti memar. tapi kok tidak sakit yah?" Baekhyun berucap polos seperti anak usia 5 tahun

Astaga~ Yura dan Jaejoong sudah susah payah menahan tawa nya.

"Eiiihhhh pengantin baru ini."

.

.

Mood Baekhyun sudah kembali membaik hari ini.

ia sudah menyesal atas perbuatan nya tadi malam. semalaman ia merenung. tak seharus nya ia bersikap seperti itu pada suami nya sendiri. Ia sudah bertekad jika Chanyeol meminta, ia tak akan menolak lagi. jadi, setelah bangun tidur ia menghampiri Chanyeol. mencoba membangunkan suami tercinta.

"yeollie bangun! ayo pindah ke ranjang"

"Hnnnn" Chanyeol hanya menggeliat.

"Bangun atau ku siram?!"

Chanyeol tak berkutik.

"Yeollie~" Baekhyun menarik selimut Chanyeol.

o ow Chanyeol masih dalam keadaan topless.

Baekhyun kembali merona.

lalu membisikan sesuatu. Sontak saja Chanyeol langsung membelalakan mata nya

_Begini toh cara jitu membangun kan sitiang ini._

Baekhyun terkekeh didalam hati.

"CIUM!" Chanyeol memekik.

Chu~

"LAGI"

Chu~

"Masa cuma nempelin doang sih Baek? Mana lumatan nya?"

Demi neptunus Baekhyun menyesal sudah memberi penawaran.

"Tak Ada! sudah, ayo bangun! Kalau masih ingin tidur lagi, tidur di ranjang saja."

Chanyeol kembali bergelung.

"Ayolah _yeobo_~"

"apa Baek?"

"huh?"

"kau bilang apa tadi?"

"_yeobo"_

_"Jinja_?"

"eum"

"katakan sekali lagi"

"_yeobo_~" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada manja

"lagi Baek. dengan jelas"

"_YEOBOOO_~"

"Ucapkan berulang kali"

_"Yeobo. Yeobo. . Yeobo._ Ya! kau ini ! malah mengerjaiku! pindah atau ku seret paksa?"

"eiiihh istri ku bisa manis dan galak disatu waktu."

"Cepat!" Baekhyun melotot.

"Kau benar benar istri ku Baek.!"

"Jadi kau kira aku istri siapa.? siapa yang menikahi ku kemarin? genderuwo?tuyul? hah?! kau ini mengapa sulit sekali di beritau sih?!"

"Aw galak ih. syereeeemmm"

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Okay . okay. aku akan bangun dan pindah ke ranjang, yeobo~. tapi morning kiss dulu!" Chanyeol menunjuk bibirnya.

"Kan tadi sudah."

"itu bukan morning kiss. tapi kecup kering(?) Aku ingin yang basah Baek!"

Astaga! jika ada centongan nasi disekitar nya saat ini mungkin Baekhyun sudah menggetok kepala suami nya bertubi tubi.

"Ingin yang basah? Tunggu sebentar." Baekhyun lalu bangkit menuju suatu tempat.

Kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa gayung berisi air.

"PINDAH ATAU KU SIRAM KAU PARK CHANYEOL?" Baekhyun sudah siap mengguyur Chanyeol.

"Ampun Ibu Ratu. Ampuni saya /\ ok ok saya pindah dengan segera. Jangan di siram ya." Chanyeol bergegas menarik selimutnya lalu berjalan terseok menuju ranjang.

Baekhyun terkekeh geli.

"Baek kenapa kau senyum senyum seperti itu? pasti melamunkan kejadian tadi malam yaah? Ayo mengaku~" Lagi lagi yura menggodanya.

"a a aa aniyo eonni. Apakah aku melamun tadi.? ehehehehe" Baekhyun menyampirkan helaian rambut nya dibalik telinga. Salting.

"Sudah Yura. kau ini senang sekali menggoda adik ipar mu. Baek bangun kan saja Chanyeol. Kita akan sarapan."

"Biar aku saja yang membangunkan nya. Boleh Baek?"

"nde eonni"

Yura beranjak menuju lantai atas meninggalkan Jejoong dan Baekhyun yang asyik memasak.

"Yeol. Aku masuk ya!" ucap Yura,tanpa mengetuk pintu.

Ia langsung menghampiri adik sepupu nya itu. Chanyeol terlihat bergelung di balik selimut.

"Ya! Dobi! bangun! " Yura memukul mukul badan Chanyeol.

"Aw sakit. noona! apa apaan kau ini? masuk kekamar ku tanpa izin?!"

"Aku sudah izin pada Baekhyun!"

"keluar. aku masih mengantuk!"

"Aisssh aku di suruh eomma membangunkan mu! cepat bangun atau kau tau akibat nya kalau eomma membangun mu dengan cara nya sendiri.!"

"Nde. Arraseo! iya bawel!"

"Ngomong ngomong kenapa kamar mu tidak beraroma sehabis bercinta sih? bukan nya kalian sudah melakukan nya" Tanya yura dengan nada datar.

"Apa apaan pertanyaan mu itu?!"

"Ada yang salah? aku tadi melihat leher Baekhyun penuh kissmark. dan pasti tersangka utama nya adalah kau. Lagian aku tak mendengar desahan tadi malam . Aku hanya mendengar sebuah teriakan Baekhyun. setelah itu tak ada lagi" Yura lagi lagi memasang poker face.

"YAK! Kau menguping eoh?!dan Perlu kau ketahui, Aku dan Baekhyun tak melakukan apapun. Aku masih lelaki perjaka! kau ini~ pasti semalaman berdiri didepan pintu kamar ku kan?! Dasar maniak! Kenapa tak sekalian saja kau menvideokan kami hah?!

"Enak saja menuduh ku seperti itu! Aku tidur di kamar tamu sebelah ya. Whoaa Jinjja? boleh kah aku melakukan itu ? Kyaaaaa ChanBaek shipper pasti senang kalau aku punya video adegan ranjang kalian edisi eksclusive!"

"ChanBaek shipper?"

"Iya. Anggota nya eomma ku, aku, author beserta pasukan nya" Ucap Yura berbinar.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mangap. ia kira hanya yura yang bersikap autis ternyata ia punya pasukan.

(oke ! abaikan!)

"Jadi? boleh aku mendapatkan video nya?" yura beragyeo

"DALAM MIMPI MU ! NENEK LAMPIR" Chanyeol mengambil guling,lalu memukul kuat kepala kakak sepupunya itu.

"YA! BERANI BERANINYA KAU MEMUKUL KU?!

"biar otak mu sedikit waras noona"

Kemudian Chanyeol berlari menuju kamar mandi. menyelamatkan diri sebelum ia habis di tangan noona nya.

P*C*Y*B*B*H

"Morning Uri Kyungie, Uri Lulu" Ucap Baekhyun ceria. Ia menghampiri kedua sahabat nya yang sedang mengerjakan tugas di bawah pohon maple. sekarang mereka sedang berada di taman kampus.

"Pagi pengantin baru" Luhan menyaut dengan nada menggoda.

"Kau tak ambil cuti Baek? Tak ada rencana honeymoon?" Tanya kyungsoo

"Bagaimana ingin honeymoon. Tugas ku saja belum terselesaikan."

"Yah setidak nya nikmati lah dulu hari hari mu sebagai pengantin baru Baek, By the way gimana malam pengantin mu? sukses?" luhan menimpali

"Sukses apanya! Heii kemana saja kalian saat aku butuh kan?! Luhan tak dapat di hubungi. dan kau Kyungie, kenapa tak angkat telfon ku?"

"Hp ku tinggal dirumah Baek. sehabis pesta aku diajak kai untuk menginap di apartemen nya"

"Hp ku kehabisan baterai Baek, aku sibuk mengurus kookie, baru pagi hari nya hp ku menyala. memang nya kenapa?"

"Kalian berduakan sudah berpengalaman. jadi aku ingin tau cara mengatasi kegugupan saat pertama . jujur aku benar benar gugup. Tak tau harus berbuat seperti apa.!"

"aku tidak gugup waktu itu. aku kan mabuk. setengah sadar. yang aku tau sehun sudah membawa aku ke awang awang" Ucap luhan tersenyum berbinar.

"Eiiiihhh. aku lupa! kau dan sehun kan 'kecelakaan'. Kyungie~?" Baekhyun beralih pada kyungsoo.

"a a aa apa?" kyungsoo tergagap dipandang oleh luhan dan Baekhyun dengan ekspresi menyelidik.

"Kalau kau bagaimana? kesan pertamamu"

"Aku? aku tidak gugup,biasa saja"

"kau sadar waktu itu?"

"Sadar! 100% sadar!"

"kau tak gugup ketika kai mengajak bercinta? WHOAAAAA DAEBAAAK!" Baekhyun berteriak heboh.

"Tidak, aku tidak gugup. lagian kai tidak mengawali dengan sebuah ajakan. semua mengalir begitu saja. Terbawa suasana, perasaan ingin saling memiliki, jiwa yang dipenuhi cinta membuat kami sama sama ingin melakukan nya. Ya terjadilah. aku menyerahkan nya juga karena aku percaya akan cinta jongin pada ku."

Luhan dan Baekhyun memandang kyungsoo dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tidak menyangka sahabat polos mereka bisa berkata seperti itu. lagi lagi Baekhyun menggumamkan kata daebaak!

"Jadi apa yang kau gugup kan? percayalah Chanyeol pasti akan menuntun mu. Ikuti naluri saja Baek."

"Jangan bilang kau dan Chanyeol belum-"

"Memang belum Lu, kan aku sudah katakan aku tak tau harus bersikap bagaimana" Baekhyun memotong pertanyaan luhan.

"Astaga Byun Baekhyun! kau ini bodoh atau idiot sih? hal seperti itu tak perlu dipelajari. ikuti naluri mu"

"Malam itu hampir saja kami melakukannya. tapi aku benar benar gugup lu, aku ketakutan karena aku merasa belum siap. aku menangis. dan membuat Chanyeol merasa aku menolak nya. jujur aku hanya butuh waktu untuk siap."

"aduh! kau ini. tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu. apalagi kau itu seorang istri Baek! itu sudah kewajiban mu."

"iya aku baru sadar kalau aku salah Lu, aku siap kok kalau Chanyeol meminta nya lagi. Tapi jika hanya Chanyeol yang meminta."

"apa salah nya kau yang meminta, siapa tau setelah kejadian kau menangis,Chanyeol jadi trauma. takut kau menangis lagi karena mencoba menyentuh mu."

"Aku bertindak duluan? eeeiiihh aku tak se agresif itu!"

"Ya terserah mu saja Baek. yang penting jangan berprilaku kekanakan lagi. pikirkan juga perasaan suami mu!

"Nde Arraseo, tapi beritau apa apa saja yang mesti aku lakukan."

"Sini kami beri trik jitu" seru Kyungsoo dan luhan berbinar. cks ternyata kedua nya sama saja dengan pasangan mereka.

P*C*Y*B*B*H

"Whoaa tak terasa kita sudah 2 bulan tinggal dirumah _appa _dan _eomma _. Akhir nya kita bisa pindah juga Baek" Ucap Chanyeol terkagum kagum melihat rancangan rumah impian mereka sudah selesai.

dan hari ini mereka sudah bisa menempati nya.

Semua peralatan sudah lengkap. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya membawa koper yang berisikan pakaian.

Mereka tak perlu membereskan apapun lagi.

Semua sudah tersedia.

"Cha~ semua nya udah rapi" ucap Baekhyun gembira menatap hasil tataan pakaian di lemari super besar itu. Kebetulan besok libur kuliah. Jadi ia bisa beristirahat lebih.

"Yeol. Setelah ini nonton yuk"

"bioskop?"

"Aniyo. nonton dvd diruang tengah~ aku ingin sekali nonton Breaking Dawn. sejak kemarin kemarin aku ingin menonton tapi tak pernah sempat. Aku sudah pinjam dvd nya dari yura eonni, mau kan menemani ku menonton?"

Chanyeol berfirasat buruk dengan judul movie yang di sebut Baekhyun tadi. Itu kan special episode honeymoon Bella dan Edward. Ia takut lepas kendali lagi.

"Baek tonton movie yang lain saja ya, aku sudah pernah tonton itu"

"Shirreo! aku tetap mau nonton film itu. Kyungsoo bilang film nya keren! banyak tempat tempat bagus untuk di jadikan referensi berbulan madu."

_Jelas saja kyungsoo bilang film nya keren. ia dan jongin langsung kekamar setelah film berakhir. apalagi penyebab nya kalau bukan efek dari film itu._

Chanyeol membathin.

"Jadi kau ngotot ingin menonton hanya mau lihat referensi tempat honeymoon, tak perlu aku punya banyak tempat yang bisa kita kunjungi untuk berbulan madu."

"Aku kan memang mengikuti cerita nya dari awal. kalau tak mau menemani ya sudah! aku nonton sendirian aja!"

"Ok Ok aku temani tuan putri"

"Yehet~ kau yang terbaik" sontak Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dengan manja.

"sudah cukup telinga ku mendengar kata itu dari sehun saja baby~ kau tak usah ikut ikutan"

_**22.00 KST**_

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah duduk mengambil posisi.

Baekhyun sengaja mematikan lampu. dia bilang biar serasa seperti di bioskop.

Chanyeol tak henti henti nya berdoa supaya scene honeymoon itu rusak tiba tiba. tapi sepertinya doa nya tidak di jabah.

"Ih bella alay deh, segitu nya ampe nyukur bulu kaki. ahahahaha untung saja kaki ku putih mulus tak berbulu" Ucap Baekhyun dengan polos nya. ia tertawa geli.

Chanyeol hanya bisa cengo melihat kelakuan sang istri.

Ia juga mencuri lirikan ke arah kaki Baekhyun. memastikan ucapan yang baru saja dikatakan istrinya itu.

Dan demi neptunus! Baekhyun tak bohong dengan ucapan nya barusan. Kaki jenjang itu. dengan kemolekan betis nya yang berisi. Putih mulus tanpa cacat sedikit pun. lalu pandangan nya terus merangkak naik hingga ke paha semok Baekhyun. Chanyeol menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Baekhyun sekarang ini memakai pakaian santai. baju kemeja kotak kotak lalu hotpans.

dengan berpakaian seperti itu saja dia sudah terlihat sangat seksi.

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin menyentuh lembut paha mulus itu. Mata juga mau belum lepas. seakan akan pemandangan itu sudah tidak akan ada lagi esok hari.

"OMOOOO!" Baekhyun berteriak.

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main. ia kaget, mengira bahwa Baekhyun berteriak karena Baekhyun mendapati nya memandang paha mulus itu dengan penuh nafsu.

Tapi ternyata tidak. Baekhyun sontak menutup wajah nya dengan bantal kecil.

Aah! Chanyeol bernafas lega,Baekhyun ternyata tidak sadar jika ia sedang di perhatikan. terlalu focus dengan adegan di dalam layar tv.

Wait! Chanyeol menoleh lagi ke arah tv. Oh Astaga~ Chanyeol lagi lagi harus melihat nya.

Ia melirik melihat reaksi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlihat menggeleng gelengkan kepala nya. ntah apa yang di fikirkan istri nya itu.

"kau kenapa Baek?"

"Aniyo~"

"lalu kenapa geleng geleng?"

"hehehehe aku hanya berfikir, apakah kita juga nanti akan seperti itu yeol?"

"Eoh?" Chanyeol melongo. Baekhyun bertanya dengan polos.

Memang di layar kini menampil kan adegan suami istri yang sedang berbulan madu.

Tapi bisa bisa Baekhyun bertanya seperti itu.

"Eum mungkin saja" Chanyeol seketika kaku. ia merasa suhu ruangan meningkat.

"seperti nya memang menyenangkan yah, mereka tak hentinya tersenyum satu sama lain."

Chanyeol merutuk. Baekhyun bicara seperti anak kecil yang berbicara.

_Ya Tuhan kan kuat kan iman ku._

Chanyeol mengusak rambut nya.

"Aku mau mengambil minuman dingin dulu Baek" Chanyeol beranjak menuju dapur.

Baekhyun terkekeh geli. Ia paham akan ekspresi suami nya.

Ia juga tau sedari tadi Chanyeol tak henti memandang nya penuh nafsu. Baekhyun berfikir, sebegitu menggiurkan kah tubuhnya ini?

Jujur ia tak berniat menggoda. Tapi ia berharap Chanyeol bereaksi tanpa ia dulu yang meminta.

P*C*Y*B*B*H

Film yang mereka tonton sudah selesai 10 menit yang lalu.

Chanyeol sengaja tak ingin terlalu focus menonton. lagian dia sudah pernah nonton. alhasil ia sibuk ber-SNS-ria bersama teman teman nya di hp.

"Ayo Baek, tidur. ini sudah larut."

"eum"

sesampai nya dikamar. Baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memainkan Handphone nya. lihat lah cara duduk nya. benar benar menggairahkan. apa lagi paha mulus itu benar benar menggoda.

Chanyeol awal nya ingin ikut duduk ditepi ranjang disamping Baekhyun, tapi ntah kenapa yang ada ia malah jatuh terjungkal ke lantai.

Ntah terlalu gugup atau memang karena matanya terlalu sibuk memandangi kaki indah sang istri sehingga ia tak menyadari dia sudah benar benar diujung sisi ranjang yang tak dapat diduduki.

Sontak Baekhyun tertawa lepas terbahak bahak.

Chanyeol hanya bisa nyegir idiot. memasang ekspresi bodoh. Baekhyun makin tertawa keras melihat nya. lalu Chanyeol bangkit, berpindah pada sisi kasur lain nya. ia menduduk kan bokong nya yang sedikit terasa ngilu.

"oooouhh cup cup cup sakit yah sayang?" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada mengejek. tangan nya seperti hendak memukul mukul pantat Chanyeol.

"Stop Baek! jangan sentuh tubuh ku, atau kau akan tau akibat nya.!"

"Memang nya kenapa? lalu apa akibat nya kalau aku menyentuh tubuh mu?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala nya memandang sitiang dihadapan nya ini. duduk pun tetap saja menjulang! dasar jerapah!

"Pokoknya jangan coba coba!"

"Kalau menyentuh seperti ini boleh?" Baekhyun berekspresi seperti puppy lalu menaruh jari telunjuk nya di atas dada bidang Chanyeol, membuat gerakan tak berpola.

"Baek~ apa maks-" Chanyeol berusaha menahan nafas.

"Sssstt kau tidak diperbolehkan bertanya. hanya aku yang akan mengajukan pertanyaan!"

"pertama. kenapa kau selalu bisa menahan dirimu saat kita tidur bersama?"

"Karena, aku menguatkan iman tidur disamping wanita seseksi dirimu. lalu aku selalu teringat akan janji ku. aku tak ingin menyakitimu lagi dengan melanggar janji ku sendiri."

"Kedua. Bagaimana rasa nya menahan hasrat yang terpendam?"

Chanyeol melongo. pertanyaan Baekhyun semakin aneh

"Yah kalau boleh jujur siih,sedikit tersiksa. Apalagi kalau ujung ujung nya bersolo ria!" Baekhyun terkikik mendengarnya.

"Ketiga,mengapa kau selama 2 bulan ini sama sekali tidak berniat menyentuh ku?!"

"eoh? mana aku bisa Baek, aku sudah berjanji. aku kan sudah bilang tak akan mau sebelum kau yang meminta"

"bodoh! aku bahkan sudah memberimu kode selama dua bulan ini! tapi apa?! kau sama sekali tak peka. kau kira aku mau berpakaian minim walaupun hanya dirumah!? itu sama sekali bukan style ku. tapi demi kau aku rela melakukan nya. lalu kau kira aku rela mengganti parfum strawberry kesayangan ku dengan parfurm khusus wanita dewasa itu eoh? aku memakai nya juga untuk memancing dirimu dobi idiot! tapi yah usaha ku seperti nya sia sia!"

"Jadi kau melalukan itu hanya untuk memancing ku? Ya ampuun Baekhyunie~ Kenapa tak langsung mengatakan nya saja kalau kau sudah siap?! aku kan tak tau~ aku kira kau memakai parfum itu karena kau menyukai nya. yah jujur saja aku lebih suka aroma strawberry mu"

"Mengatakan langsung?! gengsi dong! lagian yang bertindak lebih dulu adalah pria! nanti kau malah mengira aku ini agresif!"

"Aku suka istri ku agresif, apalagi diranjang" bisik Chanyeol seductive di telinga Baekhyun.

"Sentuh aku~" ucap Baekhyun final. lebih baik mengatakan seperti ini kemarin kemarin dari pada akhirnya semua kode dan usaha nya sia sia.

Chanyeol menaruh telapak tangan nya dipipi Baekhyun. cukup lama mereka terdiam. Baekhyun sudah merasa sangat siap. tapi sejak tadi ia menunggu, Chanyeol tak kunjung memulai.

Chanyeol hanya memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh cita. ia sebenar nya ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi bingung sang istri.

"YAK! kau ini kenapa malah diam eoh,?!"

"Kau tadi minta aku menyentuh mu kan baby~? ini sudah kusentuh." Chanyeol mengusap pelan pipi halus Baekhyun sambil memasang ekspresi (sok)polos.

"HE?KAU MAU MENGERJAI AKU LAGI HAH?! OKE FINE! AKU TIDUR DI KAMAR SEBELAH SAJA!" Baekhyun hendak beranjak dari duduk nya. ia kesal bukan main sudah bersusah payah membangun kan mood bercinta nya. eh Chanyeol malah mempermainkan nya.

Tapi tiba tiba saja tubuh nya ditarik hingga tertelentang diatas ranjang mereka.

Chanyeol sudah ambil posisi diatas tubuhnya.

"Jadi, Ratu Agung mau disentuh di bagian yang mana? hamba siap menuruti semua keinginan Ratu malam ini. Sampai Pagi"

Baekhyun meraih tangan kanan Chanyeol lalu menuntun nya. berawal dari pipi,bibir. lalu leher jenjang nya. ia mengusap kan tangan Chanyeol yang sedang ia tuntun keseluruh permukaan lehernya. kemudian menuntun tangan itu kebawah. tepat diarea tersebut Chanyeol dengan sengaja meremas nya dengan gerakan lembut.

"Aaahhh hhhhh yeollhhh"

Damn! Baekhyun merutuk. baru begini saja ia sudah mendesah parah.

ia sudah tak mampun menuntun lagi. semua saraf nya melemah.

Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk bergerak sendiri tanpa perlu di tuntun tangan Baekhyun.

tangan nya terus turun kebawah tidak melewatkan seinchi pun. lalu membelai lembut paha mulus itu.

"Sudah Ibu Ratu, Hamba sudah mensurvei semua area yang ratu perintah kan. Jadi sudah boleh kah hamba bekerja sekarang juga?" Chanyeol sangat sangat menyukai ekspresi Baekhyun saat ini. Begitu sensual dan menggairahkan

"nhhh lakukan sesuka mu Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol langsung menyambar bibir tebal itu. mereka saling melumat berbagi saliva mengeksplor rongga mulut pasangan masing masing. ia senang atas sikap responsive Baekhyun, dapat dirasakan dari cara Baekhyun membalas ciuman nya.

Tangan Chanyeol tak tinggal diam. membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja kotak kotak Baekhyun. setelah semua kancing terlepas ia menarik tubuh sang istri menjadi duduk agar mudah melepas kemeja itu. ia sedikit kesal. masih ada tanktop ketat Baekhyun yang harus ia lepaskan, mengapa disaat seperti ini Baekhyun malah memakai pakaian double double.

Baekhyun kaget sejak kapan tubuh nya sudah polos begini? dan Chanyeol juga sudah sama polos seperti nya. Oh astagah~ dengan hanya sebuah ciuman Chanyeol sudah mampu membawanya ke awang awang tanpa menyadari Chanyeol berhasil melecuti semua pakaian mereka berdua. ciuman saja sudah begini apalagi nanti?

Chanyeol memandang takjub pada ciptaan Tuhan yang ada di hadapan nya ini. benar benar anugrah terbesar didalam hidup nya. di beri kesempatan menikmati keindahan raga orang yang paling ia cintai.

Baekhyun merona dipandangi seperti itu. lalu meninju pelan dada bidang polos milik sang suami.

"Jangan pandangi aku seperti itu bodoh!"

"Kau luar biasa indah Baek, tak ada lecet dan cacat sedikit pun!"

"Lalu kapan memulai nya kalau kau hanya memandangi ku seperti itu?!"

"eiiiihhhh sudah tidak sabar rupa nya!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menggelitik Baekhyun

"hahahahahhaha ya ! ya ! ya ! jangan gelitikin aku yeollhh~ geliii ahahahaha cukup cukup!" mereka sama sama tertawa

"Kau yang meminta nya baby~"

Kemudian Chanyeol memulai~ menyentuh setiap inchi tubuh Baekhyun. tak melewatkan detail terkecil sekalipun. Baekhyun tak henti henti nya mendesah hebat. ini baru pemanasan Baek! bagaimana jika sudah ke inti? mungkin dia akan berteriak.

Chanyeol merasa sudah cukup untuk pemanasan.

"Baek ini sama sama hal pertama bagi kita, kau akan merasa sedikit sakit Baek~ tapi aku janji akan berlaku lembut. Jangan takut karena aku juga tak ingin menyakiti mu"

Chu~

"Mmmmmppphhh akhmmphhhh"

Teriakan Baekhyun tertahan oleh ciuman Chanyeol. mungkin ini akan sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit yang di dera Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sampai mengcengkram erat punggung Chanyeol ia sengaja tak memanjangkan kuku nya.. kalau saja kuku nya panjang, mungkin bekas cakaran sudah memenuhi penggung suami nya itu.

Chanyeol sebenar nya meringis kesakitan akibat cengkraman Baekhyun. tapi sakit yang ia rasa tidak sebanding dengan yang istri nya rasakan saat ini. Chanyeol masih mencium Baekhyun, walapun ia sudah merasa telah berhasil menembus dinding pertahanan sang istri. ia sudah berhasil meraih mahkota kehormatan yang sangat berharga milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepas ciuman nya. lalu mengusap airmata yang jatuh di kedua sisi mata istri tercinta.

"Terima kasih Baek,sudah menjaga nya untuk ku. Terima kasih sudah menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir di hidupku."

Baekhyun menangis bahagia. Ia berhasil mempersembahkan yang memang seharus nya untuk seorang Park Chanyeol.

"terima kasih sudah menerima kekurangan dan kelebihan ku apa adanya yeol. Aku mencintai mu"

Chu~

"Aku lebih mencintai mu dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini"

Chu~

"boleh aku beraksi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan polos.

Baekhyun menangguk sambil tersenyum tulus.

Chanyeol lalu bergerak dengan ritme perlahan dengan penuh kelembutan. Ia memejam kan mata nya meresapi kenikmatan yang di berikan sang istri.

Baekhyun sendiri tak henti henti nya mendesahkan nama Chanyeol.

"Yeol mengapa lamban sekali?! bisa di percepat tidak.?! kapan selesai nya kalau begini terus?!" Baekhyun mengomel.

Chanyeol melongo. ia bergerak lembut karena takut Baekyun akan merasa sakit. tapi kenapa sekarang Baekhyun seperti kurang terpuaskan?! o ow ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. bukan Park Chanyeol nama nya kalu tidak mampu memuaskan makhluk cantik di hadapan nya ini.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau setelah ini aku bertindak brutal baby~ kau yang meminta nya!"

"Kyaaaaaa"

"Ouuhhgghhhh baby Baekhyunniiee aahhh"

"Nghhhh yeolhhhliieeeeh aah jebbaaal~"

"Hnnn hnnn Baekhyunnaahh~ kauuuhhh luaarrr biasaa hhhh babyy hhh"

"Yeah there! yeollhh there!"

Gotcha! Chanyeol menemukan nya. ia tersenyum senang lalu menghujam area itu berulang kali.

"Aiihhhh jinnjaaaa~ jeball chaannnhhnyeollieeeh, fast!" o ow~ Baekhyun sudah berani meracau, membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat.

"ooouunggh more yeoll moreeeeehhhhh!"

waahh seperti nya Baekhyun cukup bertahan lama

Chanyeol semakin tak terkendali. Baekhyun sudah ingin meledak. Chanyeol pun begitu.

"Baek aku keluarkan di luar saja yah, aku lupa membeli kan tak tau kalau kita akan malam pertama hari ini~"

"Kenapa diluar ? di dalam saja, lagian apa apaan pakai pengaman segala!"

"Baek~ kalau didalam, nanti kau bisa hamil Baek"

"Memang nya kenapa kalau aku hamil?! aku kan sudah bersuami! wajar wanita yang sudah bersuami itu hamil!"

"Tapi sidang kita Baek? tak mungkin dalam keadaan kau sedang hamil"

"aku sudah memperhitungkan semua nya yeol, jadi tak perlu khawatir .sudah~ didalam saja. ini masa subur ku. semoga langsung bisa jadi. itu pun kalau kau topcer" Ucap Baekhyun terkekeh mengejek sang suami.

"Kau akan menyesal sudah meragukan ku Byun Baekhyun!" Kemudian Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan yang sempat tertunda sebentar tadi.

"Huaaaaa nnnhhhh eungghhhh" Baekhyun kembali di hajar oleh Chanyeol.

kali ini mereka benar benar akan meledak.

"Chanyeoolliiiiieeeee!"

"Aagghh Baekhyunniieee!"

Chanyeol ambruk sudah diatas tubuh Baekhyun.

napas kedua nya terengah engah. menikmati klimaks luar biasa tadi.

Chanyeol mengeluar kan benih cinta nya dengan volume yang banyak. Hingga meluber keluar bersamaan dengan noda merah yang menggenangi seprai putih mereka. noda darah perawan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol lalu mengelus perut Baekhyun perlahan.

"Cepat tumbuh sehat dan besar ya baby~ appa dan eomma menunggu kehadiran mu"

Chanyeol mengecup perut datar itu. Baekhyun terkekeh melihat kelakuan idiot suami nya. Tapi hati nya luar biasa tersentuh atas sikap Chanyeol barusan. Chanyeol benar benar menantikan malaikat kecil itu hadir ditengah tengah keduanya.

"Ready ronde selanjutnya Baek? Ayo lakukan sampai puluhan ronde supaya dia cepat jadi."

"eum" Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Aku ingin nonstop sampai pagi!" Seru Chanyeol bersemangat

"terserah kau saja yeol, aku hanya perlu mendesahkan nama mu saja bukan?"

P*C*Y*B*B*H

Pukul Setengah dua dini hari.

Lay terbangun karena mendengar suara putri nya di dalam kamar mandi.

Hoeekkk uhuk

Hoeeek euunghhh

"Soo~ie, kau kenapa sayang?" tanya lay sambil menggedor gedor pintu kamar mandi

Hoooekk

hoeeekk

"Nhh Nan gwaenchana eomma"

"Apa perlu eomma telfon kan kai sayang?"

"Nde jinjayo eomma aku baik baik saja,jangan di telfon eomma. dia sedang beristirahat"

Lay masih merasa tak tenang karena kyungsoo belum membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Apa jangan jangan kyungsoo...

TBC yoooo :*

Fyuiiifffttt *elap keringat* Akhir nya kelar juga ini chaper.

INI UDAH RATE M KAN?

INI UDAH NC KAN? (wks walaupun ensi abal abal,yang penting chanBaek malam mingguan *eh malam pertama'an)

Ketauan banget niihh yeee reader yu mesum semua * plak digampar reader

sebenar nya di konsep awal engga ada nc, serius loh ga boong. tapi kalian semua minta siih~ yu takut ngecewain kalian makanya di kabulin deh, meski hasih nya absurd banget-_- sorry yeeh

Adegan nonton film terinspirasi dari WGM nya taemin dan naeun. Yu liat wgm yang mereka lagi nonton bella sama edward hot kisseu'an ㅋㅋㅋㅋ sumfeeh di situ taemin mupeng banget. tapi dia malu malu ampe nutup wajahnya pake bantal. pasti lagi ngebayangin minho? iya kan ?ngaku aje lu taem!

Adegan Chanyeol jatoh. itu terinspirasi dari ROOMMATE permirsaa sekaliaaaaannnn

KYAAAAAAAAA YU GA BERHENTI TERIAK.. YOOOOO CHANBAEK COMEBACK AGAIN YOOOOOO

sampai sampai muter videonya berulang kali

trus rasanya 16 detik ga cukup banget! duh ga sabar deh tunggu minggu depan!

Baekhyun bilang "Helo I'm Baekhyun. I'm Chanyeol's family" duuuh seharus nya dia bilang I'm Chanyeol's Wife kyaaaa (oh my deluu)

Itu yah keliatan banget Baekhyun ga tahan di tinggal Chanyeol. semenjak Chanyeol di roommate dia bobo ga di peluk ga di belai.

jadi alhasil nyamperin yeol keroommate. ngebet pen bobo bareng. Ngejablay dia emang semenjak di tinggal yeol. ga apa deh, yang penting yeol bahagia di samperin istri tercinta. wkwkwks

Heii? apa kalian masih galau? udah engga lah ya? apa coba yang musti di galauin-_- engga penting juga kan? Yang pasti itu kalian tetap cinta chanBaek selamanya.

Aku sih engga percaya sama yang terjadi belakangan ini. itu semua jelas jelas settingan! kecewa siih sama mereka yang milih untuk keluar, tapi itu juga hak mereka.

yu ngerti mereka yang lebih memilih keluar pasti udah lelah banget kan ngadepin bagaimana exo di terpa masalah. ya mau di apain lagi itu udah hak mereka.

Trus kecewa berat sm taeyeon, padahal yu di snsd suka dia,suka suara nya. tapi kok dia nya ikut ikutan yah makin ngejatohin exo?

pake acara minta maaf ke sone karena ga bisa menyembunyikan hubungan nya dengan nya dia itu nyesal karena berita ini terkuak sampai menyakiti perasaan sone

Hellooooo membuka kap mobil apa itu yang kamu sebut menyembunyikan? ahahaha kadang lucu yah mereka itu kaya merasa paling pintar bisa ngebodohin banyak orang.

sorry bagi sebagian orang langsung bisa menyadari kalau itu settingan. kita tinggal liat aja. paling bentar juga udah putus lagi kok.

wkwkwkss

Yang penting setelah kejadian ini yu jadi makin sayang sama Baekhyun :*

makin cinta sama chanBaek

ya kita juga sama sama liat lah kedepan nantinya gimana chanBaek moment.

Yu juga salut sama chanBaekshipper mereka emang tegar banget saling menguatkan.

kalau engga ada mereka yang nguatin mgkn sekarang yu masih mikirin Baek sama taeng.

yeah untuk Baekhyun my chili hunny bunny ingat lah badai pasti berlalu sayangku

tetep ada Chanyeol disamping mu :*

Banyak Baekhyunstan yang keluar?

tapi lebih banyak lagi chanBaekshipper yang bertahan untuk mendukung kalian sampai akhir :*

inget Baek! masih ada kami disini

*eaaa sok mello

udah jangan galau lagi. kalau sewaktu waktu kaliaan ke ingat Baekyeon

inget gini aja. Baekyeon emg pacaran. tapi setiap hari yang ada disamping Baekhyun siapa? Chanyeol kan? yang nemenin Baekhyun siapa?

yang buat moment bareng Baekhyun di panggung siapa?

yang ngasih Baekhyun perhatian siapa? yang mandang Baek dengan tatapan sayang siapa? yang ngejaga Baekhyun siapa? yang kalo bobo bareng Baekyun di dorm siapa?

Park Chanyeol KAN?

oke udah segitu aja. jangan galau lagi yaa h cimit cimit ku! *kecup basah satu satu

oh iya untuk bulan depan yu ga janji bisa update atau engga yah,

kalau bisa ya update kalau engga kita ketemu abis lebaran yauuu

jangan bosan menanti diriku :*

BIG THANKS TO :

( BORASISTARK) ( Younlaycious88) ( Bluepink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE) ( Lu-ttledeer : pacarnya lulu wkwkws ) ( Iyo ) ( ) ( Prince Pink ) (Mela querer chanBaek yeol) ( ) (Luji) (Baekkiechan) (ChanBaekshhh) (anuchanBaek) (behakancut) (920627) (Febby yeolli) (Rania) (loeloe) (linda) (baby Baekkie) (Majey Jannah 97) (Bekichan077 : INI READERS FAVORIT. CATAT. READER FAVORIT . ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ Review'an kamu paling panjang :* sumpah buat yu ngakak *kecup basah) ( riska junaini) (shallow lin) (exindira) (dragonhun385) (ChanBaek) (Guest) (Rika maulina) (dewo1804) (lalalalalala) (ChanBaek: ada dua nih yang namanya sama ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ) (ovihyunee) (benivella) (bellasung21) ( Inna'imnida) (lim lee ra) (yo yong ) (delight doby) (uchiha shesura-chan) (nur991fah) (octaviani) (anggi32897) (Parkbyun) (vitCB9) (pcy bbh) (chanBaekalwayshee) (Kim mi cha)

Yu Berterima kasih dengan sangat kepada kalian yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk mereview.

Ada nama yang terlewat ga? kalau ada bilang aja kkkk

Mohon review nya lagi yaah teman teman ~ jujur review kalian itu yang buat yu semangat nulis

makasi banyak loh yang udah mau terus tagih ff yu. walaupun di tagih terus kaya banyak utang tapi yu seneng deh. kalian menghargai jerihpayah yu selama ini *eaaa

Akhir kata,

Review juseyoo~


	3. Chapter 3

"Wedding Proposal In 22nd"

Author : Flameshine!

Special Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

slight!

Kaisoo

Hunhan

and others

Rate: M

Genre : Romance, Fluff, Marriage life, Little humor(ga yakin)

Lenght : 3 of ?

Disclaimer : Cast milik Sang Pencipta . Alur plot dan semua isi cerita murni hasil dari isi otak saya yang kelewat error. apabila terdapat kesamaan mohon maaf, bukan berarti saya plagiat ini asli imajinasi saya yang sliweran :D

Anyeonghaseyo Yu comeback again yooo ahahaha

**WARNING!**

TYPO bertebaran! Sangat sangat bertebaran! maaf ini membuat kalian menjadi tidak nyaman. jujur ini tidak di edit :'( sorry guys (/\\) Yu ga sempat edit, dan kesalahan pada beberapa kata yang hilang didalam cerita ini itu yu engga tau kenapa,semua cerita yang di post emang begitu, mungkin kesalahan terjadi pada ffn nya,karena yu cek dokumen asli semua baik baik saja, Jadi mohon di maklum jika banyak kalimat yang berubah aneh karena beberapa kata nya yang ilang,sekali lagi yu ga sempat edit di ffn nya:'(

GS for Uke/. OOC ./SMUT/ BED SCENE/ MATURE CONTENT / Not for children / NO BASH / DLDR/

Summary :

Chanyeol yang kebelet ingin menikahi Baekhyun. Gadis cantik yang selalu bersama nya. Baekhyun mengatakan tak ingin menikah sebelum lulus. /..."Lagian siapa bilang menikah itu bikin stress? menikah itu menyenangkan tauk!"/ "Menyenangkan apanya?! /..."Kita bisa bercinta di setiap sisi rumah idaman kita, dengan berbagai pose! " / ..."Yeol~ kita bicarakan ini setelah kita wisuda" / "... lalu apa perlu juga kau ku hamili dulu baru kau mau menikah dengan ku? kalau begitu ayo detik ini juga kita ke rumah ku~setelah itu esok nya aku jamin kau sudah positif hamil anak ku"/ Long Summary. CHANBaek/GS/EXO fanfiction.

Let's go^^

Pukul Setengah dua dini hari.

Lay terbangun karena mendengar

suara putri nya di dalam kamar

mandi.

Hoeekkk uhuk

Hoeeek euunghhh

"Soo~ kau kenapa sayang?" tanya

lay sambil menggedor gedor pintu

kamar mandi

Hoooekk

hoeeekk

"Nhh Nan gwaenchana _eomma _"

"Apa perlu _eomma _ telfon kan kai

sayang?"

"Nde jinjayo _eomma _aku baik baik saja,jangan di telfon _eomma _. dia

sedang beristirahat"

Lay masih merasa tak tenang karena

Kyungsoo belum membuka pintu

kamar mandi.

Apa jangan jangan Kyungsoo...

-oOoOoOoOo-

Kyungsoo membereskan buku yang berserakan di atas meja belajar nya.

Tugas not balok itu belum sepenuh nya terselesaikan meskipun ia rela untuk begadang. Tapi tadi malam perut nya terasa keram dan mual hebat.

Ia berulang kali meyakin kan dirinya sendiri kalau ia hanya masuk angin biasa. Memikirkan hal itu tak mampu membuat mata nya terpejam.

Namun pupus sudah harapan nya,ketika ia diam diam pergi ke apotik 24 jam terdekat, pukul setengah enam pagi tadi. Sebelum sang Ibu bangun. Melihat kenyataan bahwa alat tes kehamilan yang kini masih ia genggam itu menunjuk kan 2 garis merah, membuat perasaan nya campur aduk. Ntah mengapa ia jadi bingung sendiri. Bagaimana jika Kai-kekasihnya- mendengar kabar ini. Bagaimana jika ibunya- oh Kyungsoo yakin sang ibu sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Kemudian Kyungsoo menyimpan testpack itu kedalam tas nya.

Ceklek!

"Kau sudah bangun sayang?"

"Iya _eomma _"

"Kau terlihat tidak sehat pagi ini, mau _eomma _antar kan kedokter?"

"aniyo eomma , aku hanya masuk angin karena begadang terlalu larut" Kyungsoo terpaksa tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenar nya. Ia belum siap melihat ekspresi kecewa dari sang ibu.

"Hari ini kau libur kan? Istirahat yang cukup saja dulu"

"Tapi aku ada test susulan dengan dosen Zhang _eomma _"

"Nanti biar eomma yang telfon Li Yin _eonni _untuk mengizinkan mu, jangan terlalu dipaksakan sayang. test susulan nya bisa lain hari kan? Lagian ini sudah jam 7 lewat. kau bahkan belum siap siap jika memang ingin ke kampus, sudah bubur nya di makan dulu,lalu minum susu. setelah itu tidurlah kembali. _eomma _tau beberapa hari ini kau kurang tidur karena sering begadang. Jika ada apa apa telfon eomma ne? eomma akan ke kantor, kalau kau ingin sesuatu minta saja pada jung _ahjumma_"

Lihat lah bagaimana seorang Zhang Yixing begitu memanjakan putri semata wayang nya meskipun sang putri sudah menginjak umur 22 tahun.

"_Nde Arraseo eomma_ "

Lay kemudian menutup pintu kamar. menyandarkan diri di daun pintu.

Di balik pintu,Ia menarik nafas nya dalam. lalu menghembuskan secara perlahan. Ia tau Kyungsoo mengatakan yang tidak sebenarnya.

Bagaimana mungkin ia tak tau apa yang tengah terjadi pada putrinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo putri kandung nya. Bathin seorang ibu pada anak nya tidak pernah salah.

Ia sengaja tak mempertanyakan apapun pagi ini pada Kyungsoo. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan putrinya itu. Kyungsoo butuh waktu.

-oOoOoOoOo-

Cahaya matahari masuk kedalam kamar melalui celah celah gorden yang tersingkap karena hembusan angin pagi. Namun pasangan suami istri itu masih betah bergelung di balik selimut.

Sepertinya tak berniat untuk bangun. Bagaimana tidak?! Mereka baru selesai ketika menjelang subuh, mungkin sekitar pukul 5 lewat. Benar benar malam pertama yang panjang.!

Baekhyun menggeliat tak nyaman ketika bahu polos nya terasa sangat dingin di terpa angin.

Ia Ingin menarik selimut tebal itu agar bisa menutup seluruh tubuh nya hingga ke kepala.

Dengan mata yang masih terpejam ia berusaha menarik narik selimut. Namun aksi nya terhalang oleh tangan raksasa suami nya yang memeluk dirinya di balik selimut. Sedang kan si suami tak berniat memindahkan tangan nya meskipun menyadari pergerakan dari sang istri. yang ada ia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukan dan semakin membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher sang istri.

"Yeolhh singkirkan tangan mu, aku ingin menarik selimut nya!" Ucap Baekhyun sedikit kesal.

"eeurrm" Chanyeol bergumam dengan suara parau.

Baekhyun berusaha menyingkirkan kepala Chanyeol yang berada di ceruk leher sebelah kanan. berniat lepas dari pelukan suaminya. Mata sipit nan indah itu sedikit terbuka.

Chanyeol yang mendapati sang istri ingin melepaskan diri. semakin menguatkan pelukan nya.

"Biarkan seperti ini Baek."

"Bahu ku kedinginan bodoh!"

"Kan sudah aku peluk, pelukan penuh cinta dari suami mu, jauh lebih hangat dari pada selimut yang tebal nya 100centi!"

Mata Baekhyun yang sudah terbuka dengan sempurna, perlahan memutar karena mendengar ucapan konyol sang suami. bahkan ini terlalu pagi untuk mendengar ocehan konyol seorang Park Chanyeol.

Dengan sedikit menambah tenaga,Baekhyun melepaskan diri lalu berusaha untuk duduk. Hanya pergerakan kecil,tapi bagian bawah nya terasa nyeri.

Karena focus bergerak untuk duduk,Baekhyun sampai tidak sadar selimut itu sudah melorot hingga perut.

Ia terkejut karena kini bukan hanya bahu nya yang terasa dingin tapi seluruh tubuh bagian atasnya yang polos.

"OMO!" teriak Baekhyun buru buru menutup dada nya menggunakan selimut hingga ke punggung. sampai membuat selimut yang juga menutup tubuh bagian atas Chanyeol tersingkap sebatas perut. Sedikit lagi saja Baekhyun menarik selimut itu. maka tubuh polos Chanyeol akan terlihat semua.

o ow.

Baekhyun memerah sempurna.

Lalu dengan ragu menoleh ke arah sang suami. berharap Chanyeol masih memejam kan mata nya.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mata sebulat ikan kembung ketika Baekhyun menatap nya dengan raut cemas namun menggemaskan. Chanyeol sudah setengah duduk sambil bersandar.

Baekhyun kembali merona melihat tubuh abs Chanyeol yang tersingkap.

"Kenapa kau buru buru menutupi tubuh mu? Kau tau?! kau persis terlihat seperti remaja yang di habis perkosa oleh kekasihnya" Chanyeol terkekeh.

Baekhyun menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol. memberi deathglare mematikan.

"Baekhyunnieee sayaang, perlu kau ketahui lagi, aku sudah melihat seluruh nya! OK semuanya! tak terlewatkan detail sekecilpun! kau punya dua tahi lalat di dadamu, lalu kau punya satu tanda lahir di dekat tulang rusuk mu dan satu tanda lagi di bagian punggung! Masih tak percaya aku sudah melihat semua nya?" Baekhyun cengo mendengar ucapan Chanyeol

"So, Berhenti menutup nutupi tubuh mu seperti itu sayang ku, Kita bercinta semalaman suntuk, bagaimana mungkin aku tak melihat tubuh polos mu itu" Baekhyun merona parah.

Baekhyun mengutuk ingatan nya pagi ini. tidur dengan sangat lelap membuat ia kalau tadi malam ia melewati malam yang begitu panjang. Berbagi indah nya cinta kasih bersama sang suami. Setelah 2 bulan lama nya, Semalam lah malam yang paling bersejarah di hidup mereka. dan bisa bisa nya Baekhyun tidak sadar di pagi hari nya.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk kembali berbaring.

"Kau mau kemana eum" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak lapar? aku ingin membuatkan sarapan"

"Sarapan ku sudah ada dalam pelukan ku. Jadi tak perlu kemana mana" Chanyeol kembali beringsut. membenamkan kepala nya diceruk leher Baekhyun. menyesap aroma strawberry milik Baekhyun.

"Ini tanggal berapa?" tanya Chanyeol

"27 Juli"

"Ok aku akan mengingat nya. Hari bersejarah untuk pernikahan kita!"

Baekhyun tergelak

"Kau benar benar istri yang luar biasa Baek, mengapa tidak setelah lulus SMA saja kita menikah eum? mungkin aku takkan henti henti nya menyentuh mu setiap malam!" Chanyeol masih saja mengerjai ceruk leher istri nya. meniup niup dengan pelan,membuat Baekhyun bergidik geli.

"Dasar otak pervert! Yang ada difikiran mu kan hanya hal hal seperti ini!"

"Tapi ini menyenangkan kan? Ayo jujur! katakan kalau kau menyukai nya Yang Mulia Byun Baekhyun"

"Aniyo! kau bertindak kasar dan brutal! liat akibat nya, hanya bergerak sedikit sudah nyeri begini! dan karena kau juga suara ku jadi serak!" Baekhyun meninju bahu Chanyeol tidak bertenaga.

"ooh mau menyalahkan ku? memangnya siapa yang meminta ku untuk bergerak cepat eoh? siapa yang semalam mendesah seperti ini 'moreee yeollieeehh moreeehhh hhh jeballhhh ppalii! ahh oouhh fasthhhh!' " Chanyeol menirukan apa yang dialami Baekhyun tadi malam, ples dengan ekspresi penuh nafsu yang menggoda ditambah desahan dan nafas yang terengah engah. Persis.

Kedua pipi chubby itu kembali merona. Kali ini memerah sempurna di seluruh permukaan wajah mulus tanpa cacat milik Baekhyun. Sekelebat kejadian tadi malam hinggap dalam fikiran nya.

Baekhyun menyelipkan tangan nya dibalik selimut lalu mencubit kecil pinggang polos Chanyeol bertubi tubi.

"ahahahaha ok ok Ampun ibu Ratu, hamba jangan di cubit!"

"biar saja anak nakal harus dihukum!" Sedetik kemudian cubitan itu terhenti, kini berbalik, Chanyeol yang menyerang Baekhyun dengan gelitikan. di iringi dengan tawa bodohnya.

"hahahahaa hentikan yeollie~ yayayaya! hentikan Chanyeol idiot" Chanyeol tak mendengar kan perintah Baekhyun ia malah makin menarik tubuh Baekhyun hingga permukaan kulit mereka kembali saling menyentuh.

Kedua nya masih tertawa riang, hingga tak sengaja atau bagaimana, paha dalam Baekhyun menubruk sesuatu di bawah sana. Seketika Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakan tangan nya yang menggelitik pinggang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol seolah menyampaikan. 'ooppps tak sengaja' di tambah dengan cengiran lucu yang tercipta di bibir nya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap istrinya dengan tatapan tajam. namun penuh arti. ia menyeringai mengeluarkan smirk-yang menurut Baekhyun amat menyeramkan-.

seolah menyiratkan, Baekhyun berani berani nya membangun kan singa yang sedang tertidur pulas.!

"Kyaaaaaaa" Baekhyun sangat terkejut ketika sepasang lengan kekar itu membawa dirinya berada pada posisi diatas tubuh sang suami.

Baekhyun melotot lalu memukul bahu tegap suaminya ketika mendapati Chanyeol terkekeh melihat keterkejutan nya.

Wajah nya dan wajah Chanyeol sejajar berhadapan hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Baekhyun sudah semerah buah apel.

Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak meraup bibir mungil rasa strawberry di hadapan nya. dan tautan itu kembali terjadi. tidak cukup lama karena Baekhyun melengguh merasakan sesak, ditambah pula dengan posisi seperti ini dada nya terasa terhimpit.

Chanyeol buru buru melepas kan tautan itu, takut istri cantik nya kehabisan nafas. tidak lucu jika di koran muncul berita 'Byun Baekhyun(22) tewas setelah melewati malam pertama nya karena kehabisan nafas ketika berciuman dengan sang suami'_._ Ok abaikan isi fikiran tak penting mu itu Park Chanyeol!

"aku tak ingin di hukum dengan cubitan ibu Ratu. Bukan itu hukuman yang aku inginkan" Chanyeol pura pura merajuk.

Baekhyun mengerti apa maksud perkataan suami nya.

"Yeol kau tidak lelah?! kita baru tertidur kurang lebih 3 jam"

"Aku tidak lelah,tidak mengantuk,bahkan sangat fit Baek"

"tidak kah kau menginginkan nya lagi babyyy?" lanjut Chanyeol berbisik seductive di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengarahkan bola mata nya ke arah lain. asal tak melihat dua bola mata bening yang bulat itu.

Ia sangat malu untuk mengatakan 'iya'. ia tidak munafik mengatakan kalau kejadian tadi malam sungguh membuat nya ketagihan. Menginginkan nya lagi dan lagi. tapi bagaimana cara nya menyampaikan pada sang suami?! kalau menatap mata Chanyeol dari sedekat ini saja ia sudah malu dan memerah.

"Lagi ne? itung itung olahraga pagi~" bujuk Chanyeol dengan senyum idiot nya lengkap dengan sebuah aegyo andalan.

Baekhyun tak kuasa menolak. Mengingat pesan sang ibunda. bahwa jika menolak ia akan menjadi istri yang dilaknat.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum lalu mengangguk anggukan kepala nya penuh semangat.

"Kali ini kau yang berkuasa Baek, gantian. biar aku yang tergeletak pasrah" Chanyeol terkekeh

"Curang! katanya mau olahraga pagi!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir kecilnya. lalu bergerak untuk duduk.

"eumm biar kau bergerak baby~ liat lah lemak ini sudah menebal,kau perlu olahraga ekstra untuk membakarnya~" goda Chanyeol sambil mencubiti perut Baekhyun.

"INI BUKAN LEMAK YA!" sontak Baekhyun menampar tangan Chanyeol yang mencubiti perut nya. Wanita langsing dan sexy mana yang tidak sensitif ketika ada lelaki apalagi suami sendiri mengatakan kalau diri nya berlemak. tidak kah semua orang tau,? ia berusaha menjaga tubuh ideal nya sedemikian rupa. Tapi dengan tega nya suami nya sendiri mengatakan ia berlemak. sungguh tak berperasaan.

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menangis.

"Aku hanya bercanda sayang, jangan di anggap serius dong,kalau kau berubah gendut seperti badut pun aku tetap suami mu~"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kesal.

"Oh ayolah baby, apa kau tak kasian? sesuatu yang tengah kau duduki itu sudah sangat tersiksa sedari butuh kehangatan" Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyuman menggoda.

Sedangkan Baekhyun mengeluarkan ekspresi o_O ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

Detik berikut nya mari kita biar kan saja mereka berbuat sesuka hati^_^

_ .oOo-_

"Huaaaaa mmmaaa huaaaaa huaaaaa mmmaaa"

"Sebentar sayang ~ mama sedang membuatkan makanan mu" Luhan terlihat kerepotan di dalam dapur. sedikit tergesa gesa karena mendengarkan suara tangis Jungkook.

"Huaaaaa mmaaaa huaaaa mmaaaa"

"iya iya sebentar" Luhan buru buru mengelap tangan basahnya. lalu beranjak pada pintu kamar yang terbuka.

"aisssshhh bocah itu! masih saja bisa terlelap dengan nyenyak! padahal anak nya menangis sekencang ini! aaish jinja!" omel Luhan ketika mendapati suaminya begelung nyaman dibalik selimut.

"Cup cup cup anak mama ~ uljima~ uljima" Luhan mengangkat putra kecil nya yang berdiri berpegangan pada batasan box bayi yang tingginya sebatas leher Jungkook. Anak nya itu menangis sambil menghentak hentak kan kaki nya.

Sehun menggeliat ketika mendengar suara sang istri.

"Kenapa tak kau angkat dia dulu hun~ah? Aku sedang memasak di belakang!" Luhan menatap Sehun kesal.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menggendong nya dalam keadaan seperti ini hannie? Aku saja tak tau celana ku dimana" ucap Sehun masih dalam keadaan terpejam

"Kau kan bisa melilitkan selimutnya!"

"itu merepotkan! lagian aku masih sangat mengantuk! Kita baru tidur jam 4 hannie~ catat jam 4!"

"Aku tau! Tapi bisa kah kau mendahulukan anak mu di banding ego mu?! memang nya salah siapa kita baru tidur jam 4 hah?Kau janji hanya 1 atau 2 kali, tapi apa? kau yang menghajarku sampai jam 4! itu salah mu sendirikan?!" Luhan tak habis fikir. Sifat kekanakan Sehun belum berubah sepenuh nya meskipun setelah kehadiran Jungkook. Ia masih Sehun yang dulu. Yang masih berjiwa seperti remaja lekaki. Padahal Sehun sudah 20 tahun, sudah berkepala dua seharus nya dia sudah meninggalkan sifat sifat remaja nya apalagi posisi nya sekarang sebagai kepala rumah tangga dan dia seorang Ayah.

Luhan menghela nafas nya pelan. berusaha meredam emosi. Ini terlalu pagi untuk sebuah pertengkaran.

Sehun sengaja tidak menanggapi perkataan Luhan. ia sangat mengenal istri nya luar dan dalam

Karena jika ia kembali bersuara yang ada hanya adu mulut. dan sebenarnya tidak baik untuk pagi hari

Ia tidak boleh melawan emosi Luhan. karena dengan sendirinya Luhan akan kembali melembut setelah mereda.

Luhan mengarah kan jari telunjuk nya ke tepian bibir Jungkook. dan bayi mungil itu mengikuti jari sang ibu. Tandanya ia haus.

"Haus eumm?" Luhan membawa bayi nya untuk berbaring di ranjang.

dan terbukti, bayi nya meraup ASI dengan sangat bersemangat.

Luhan membelai belai poni bayi tampan nya. Poni itu sudah cukup lama tidak dicukur membuat wajah bayi nya sedikit tertutup. namun dengan begitu, Jungkook makin terlihat persis seperti appa nya. Luhan tersenyum melihat betapa lucu nya Jungkook yang terlihat mengantuk namun masih tetap bersemangat menyedot ASI nya.

Ia beralih menatap sang suami.

Pancaran mata Sehun penuh dengan sorot kebahagiaan melihat dua malaikat di hadapan nya. Ia juga tak menyangka malaikat kecil nya itu akan tumbuh dengan sangat imut. Lihat lah,rasanya Sehun ingin menggigiti pipi Jungkook saking gemas nya. Pandangan nya masih belum terlepas dari bayi nya yang sedang menyusu. ditambah modus terselubung~ memandang milik istri nya yang sedang di emut si malaikat kecil. itung itung pemandangan bonus. Dasar pervert.!

"Tak usah memandang dengan begitu! seakan kau tak akan melihat nya besok! Tak puas dengan semalaman suntuk eoh?!" Luhan mengerti maksud pandangan suami nya itu. Luhan sangat mengenal Sehun. yeah

"Lu~ setelah Kookie kenyang, giliran aku ne?" Sehun beraegyo

"ANDWAE! Kau gila Sehun? ini sudah pagi, aku sama sekali belum selesai memasak, anak mu mau makan apa eoh? dan apa kau akan kenyang hanya dengan bercinta seharian?! aku tak mau~"

"sekali saja lu~ ayolaaah~"

"kau tau?! kata 'sekali' yang kau ucap kan akan berakhir menjadi 'berkali kali'!"

Sehun cemberut. ia merajuk manja

"Aku ingin mengajak Kookie kerumah Jaejoong _eomma, eomma _mu bilang para nenek hari ini akan membuat cookies disana. Aku ingin belajar membuat kue."

"Tapi nanti Jungkook tak punya teman disana"

"kau melupakan keponakan mu? dasar paman durhaka!"

"Cheryl jadi berlibur disini?"

"Ya baru sampai tadi malam, katanya ingin langsung kesini, tapi _eomma _mu melarang."

"Kalau kau dan Kookie pergi lalu aku bagaimana?! kalau aku tinggal dirumah pasti membosan kan! tapi kalau aku ikut juga tak kalah membosan kan melihat repot nya para wanita jika sudah berkumpul."

"Lakukan sesuka mu" ucap Luhan sambil merapikan kacing piyama nya.

"kalau begitu aku akan menyusul Kai saja! ouh aku merindukan sepupu hitam kuuu~"

"Jangan membual yang aneh aneh"

Luhan beranjak dari tempat tidur. selagi Jungkook terlelap ia bisa lanjut memasak.

"Lu~ pleaseeee sekaliiiiiiii saja! aku janji!"

"Andwae! aku mau memasak!"

"Lu-"

"tidak untuk pagi ini atau sama sekali tak akan ada jatah selama sebulan penuh!" penawaran yang mutlak.

Glek~

Sehun seketika ciut mendengar nya. Sebulan bukan lah waktu yang sebentar. dia lebih memilih menahan nya di pagi ini dari pada kehilangan malam malam indah nya selama sebulan penuh. Mungkin pagi ini rejekinya di kamar mandi.

"Ok~ aku tak kan memaksa" Luhan tersenyum menang mendengar nada ucapan Sehun yang lemas.

"Jaga dia baik baik sampai aku selesai memasak hun~ah, jangan sampai jatuh dari tempat tidur, Arra?"

"nde~"

Lalu terdengar pintu kamar tertutup.

"Kau lihat kan kookie~ eomma mu tega pada appa~ Hiks" Sehun hanya mampu mengadu pada bayi kecil nya yang tertidur pulas.

.OoO-

"Yeolhh berhentihh hh hahh hh se.. benn tarrrhh, handphone ku ber bunyiihhh"

Chanyeol tak mengindahkan ucapan istrinya.

Baekhyun berusaha meraih HP nya yang berdering di atas nakas di sebelah kanan ranjang.

"aiisssshhh siapa sih,?! mengganggu saja!" Chanyeol yang sedang berbaring mengulurkan tangan raksasa nya yang panjang meraih HP itu.

"Kyungsoo~ abaikan saja! paling bukan hal yang penting" Chanyeol memperlihatkan nama yang tertera di layar handphone Baekhyun, lalu hendak meletakan kembali benda itu.

"Andwaehhh siapa tau inihh hh penting yeolhh masalahhh kampuss ahh" Baekhyun masih belum berhenti.

"Kau mau menerima telfon dalam keadaan seperti ini?"

"Makanya berhenti dulu dobi bodoh! idiot! Lepaskan tangan mu dari pinggang ku!" ucap Baekhyun galak sambil menampar tangan Chanyeol.

Ia kemudian mengatur nafas nya yang terengah engah sebelum menerima panggilan dari sahabat nya itu.

"Yaahhh soo~iee ada apa hh hh?"

_"__**Kau kenapa Baek?"**_

"Aniyo... Gwaenchana~ ada perlu apa eumhh?"

_**"lalu kenapa kau seperti terengah engah begitu?"**_

"eunghh biasaa hh olahraga pagi, kecil kecilan hhh hehehhehh" Baekhyun terkekeh sambil mengatur nafas nya perlahan

_**"sejak kapan kau olahraga jam segini? bukan kah jadwal mu hanya sejam setiap hari dari jam 6 ke jam 7, ini sudah jam setengah sembilan Baek, kau salah minum sesuatu? mendadak kebiasaan mu jadi berubah drastis begini?"**_

"aku terlambat bangun" Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang sudah terlihat kesal

"aishhh kenapa malah membicarakan jadwal olahraga ku eoh? cepat katakan ada apa kau menelpon? aku sedang sibuk"

_**"Aku tau kau sibuk dengan suami mu! dasar pengantin baru~ sedikit sedikit tak bisa di ganggu!"**_

"cepat katakan soo~ aku bisa dibunuh yeollie jika lama lama!"

_**"Drama Queen! ada yang ingin aku ceritakan pada mu dan Lulu. rencana nya jam makan siang aku mengajak kalian di kafe biasa. tapi Lulu dan para halmoeni sedang ada acara membuat kue di rumah Jae eomma dan aku juga ingin ikut. sekalian menambah koleksi resep ku. Lulu bilang bagaimana kalau sore hari di taman belakang setelah membuat kue selesai. Kau bisa datang kan?"**_

"Tapi-"

_**"ayolah Baek~ sekalian menikmati minum teh bersama. Sejak bersuami kau jarang meluangkan waktu untuk kami" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada merajuk**_

"Ok Ok sore kan?tunggu aku ne~ sudah dulu yah soo~ie byee chagiii~"

Plip

"Ok jangan memandangi aku dengan tatapan menyeramkan seperti itu Park!"

"Kau tau?! aku paling tidak suka kalau kita sedang bercinta lalu di ganggu! see~bukan hal yang terlalu penting kan!?"

"Kurasa cukup penting. Kyungsoo ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada ku."

"terserah" Chanyeol merajuk

Baekhyun gemas melihat Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Ia menggerak kan tubuh nya perlahan lahan. berniat menggoda Chanyeol.

Tiba tiba tubuh mungil itu terbanting ke sisi ranjang di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Kau harus dihukum karena telah berbuat kesalahan yang sangat fatal Byun Baek!"

"dengan senang hati" jawab Baekhyun lengkap dengan cengiran nya.

"Oh sudah berani rupanya~ jangan harap kau bisa selamat hingga tengah malam nanti!"

"Tapi yeol~ aku sudah ada janji nanti sore bertemu mereka di rumah eomma mu, boleh yaah?" Baekhyun beragyeo

Chanyeol melirik jam.

"Ok,masih banyak waktu hingga sore nanti! Setelah ini kita coba di kolam berenang yuk?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"haa aku juga ingin di dapur. di pantri ! seperti nya ditangga juga mengasyikan. Di karpet berbulu diruang televisi juga Baek~ ayo lakukan di semua tempat!"

"It's Up to you Park!"

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

"heii kau melamun terus! Tak baik cowo jomblo melamun!" Ledek Taemin,yeoja cantik yang berbalut dress hitam itu pada seorang teman kampusnya.

"Jomblo? ahahaha"

"Ya! kau lupa?! baru kemarin kau minta di carikan teman wanita untuk minum eum? bagaimana? kau berakhir diranjang?"

"Aku tidak jomblo! tapi pria kesepian!"

"cih! menggelikan! ahahaha aku baru ingat kalau kau tengah berpisah benua dengan kekasih mu itu, efek jauh dari nya membuat mu semengerikan ini Kai! Kau pasti sering di beri layanan terbaik. baru dua bulan saja kau sudah uring uringan mencari belaian wanita ahahaha" Taemin tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Kalau kau bukan kekasih nya minho hyung sudah ku rubuhkan kau di kamar ku!"

"Ya boleh saja, kalau Minho mengizinkan nya, kita bisa main bertiga, Bagaimana?" goda Taemin masih dengan kekehan nya.

"Nappeun Yeoja!"

"Tapi aku rasa kalau kau berani mengatakan seperti itu pada minho-ku, Kau kembali ke korea hanya tinggal nama tuan Kim Jong in. heii Jawab pertanyaan ku tadi?! bagaimana kau dan shelin?"

"Hanya make out! aku mabuk berat sampai tak mampu menggerakan badan ku lagi".

"Payah! Ayo antarkan aku ke Club biasa, Anak Design ada pesta malam ini. dan minho sudah menunggu. Kalau kau memang sangat butuh terpuas kan aku bisa carikan teman ku yang bisa kau ajak tidur,aku jamin kau tak akan kecewa, bagaimana?"

Kai terlihat ragu ragu dengan ajakan taemin.

"ayolaah~" Taemin mengeluarkan aegyeo nya.

"Baik lah, aku tak pernah menang dari aegyo mu!"

Kemudian Taemin menyeret kai sedikit terburu buru menuju mobil nya.

-oOoOoOoOoOoOo-

Kyungsoo telihat sedang sibuk memilih milih cookies dengan bentuk paling lucu. Ia menunggu Luhan menyelesaikan panggangan kue terakhir. Kyungsoo duduk di kursi kayu yang melingkar dengan sebuah meja bulat didepan nya,tepat di bawah pohon maple sambil mengawasi Jungkook dan cheryl yang sedang asik bermain di atas rumput yang berlapis tikar piknik.

Mereka kini berada di taman belakang rumah keluarga Park-tempat berlangsung nya acara lamaran Chanyeol dan Baekhyun 2 bulan lalu-.

"Taraaaaa ini dia kue special buatan mama Luhan " Luhan memperlihatkan hasil masakan nya pada Kyungsoo-ala chef-.

"Lu~ kenapa warna nya terlalu coklat?"

"Iya, jadi terlihat seperti warna kulit kekasih mu Soo~ aku sedikit terlambat mengangkatnya" Luhan terkekeh geli.

Air muka Kyungsoo mendadak berubah,mengingat seseorang yang di maksud Luhan.

"Lu-"

"Anyeooong everybody~" Seru Baekhyun dengan ceria ketika memasuki taman.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan bepandangan ketika melihat cara berjalan Baekhyun sedikit berbeda.

"Heiiii kookiiee aunty kangen padamu~ oohh bogoshipoyoo aegy~ya mumumumu" Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Jungkook lalu mengangkat nya. mencium pipi tembam itu bertubi tubi.

"aaa aaaa mbuumm aaaa mbuum" Jungkook berontak dalam gendongan Baekhyun . ia ingin diturun kan. kembali pada mainan nya di bawah sana. Tapi aunty nya yang satu ini tidak mengerti. malah semakin mencium bahkan menggigit pipi nya.

"Baek jangan ganggu dia bermain. kalau dia menangis susah di diamkan."

"ok mama Lu ~ bye kookie~ aunty kesana dulu, sudah lama tak bergosip hehehe"

"ehm~ lu seperti nya ada yang sudah tidak perawan lagi nih~" Kyungsoo menyenggol Luhan, berniat menggoda Baekhyun.

"Yaaah aku juga sudah bisa menebak soo. Ada yang abis dibobol nih kaya nya. ahahahaha" Lalu kedua nya tertawa terbahak bahak.

"YA! Apa maksud pembicaraan kalian?!" Baekhyun melotot.

"Ciee soo~ie ada yang marah marah karena sedang di bicarakan."

"Iya Lu, Liat lah dia sampai pake syal segala. Kau berani bertaruh? aku jamin itu pasti penuh noda" Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang sudah memerah,ntah karena malu atau menahan marah.

"Kalian kalau sudah kompak! Pasti membully ku! OK tunggu saja pembalasan nya!" Baekhyun merajuk.

"cieee ngambeeek niih~" ucap Kyungsoo dan Luhan kompak.

"Yang abis malem pertamaan ga boleh sensitif gitu dong~"

"Ya! Bagaimana kalian tau?!"

"Kau lupa?! kami berdua jauh lebih berpegalaman dari mu Baek!" Kyungsoo menimpali.

"Berapa ronde? Sampai jam berapa?" tanya Luhan antusias

Baekhyun yang mendadak di introgasi kembali teringat.

"Yaaaa~~~" Baekhyun mengelak lalu menundukkan kepala nya. Ia malu.

"Berapa lama eum? Jangan bilang seharian in- OH MY GOD BYUN Baekhyun!" tiba tiba Kyungsoo menjerit!

"Jangan bilang kalau yang tadi pagi itu kau dan Chanyeol-Aigooo! Kau berbohong padaku Baek!?"

"Aniyoo soo~ aku kan bilang padamu sedang berolahraga, aku tidak berbohong kan? mulai sekarang aku memasuk kan nya ke daftar kegiatan olahraga pagi ku hehehe" Baekhyun nyegir lebar.

"Aiissshhh dasar pengantin baru! Bagaimana? kalau melaksanakan apa yang sudah ajarkan?"

"Sudah Lu~ semua nya:D"

"Bagus!"

"Yeollie juga bilang kalau dia belajar dari Kai dan Sehun" Baekhyun menyeruput tes hangat nya perlahan.

"Jinjaaaa?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ya! biasa saja lu~" ucap Baekhyun malas, melihat ekspresi Luhan yang berlebihan.

"Yah aku hanya tak percaya Baek~ Sehun itu tipe pria yang monoton! bahkan musti aku yang harus bertindak duluan, musti aku yang agresif menyerang. Jadi aku rasa ilmu Chanyeol lebih banyak dibanding Sehun. Kau tau sendiri Sehun itu terbiasa di manja dari pada memanjakan.! ia lebih memilih di puaskan daripada kalian tau,! Kalau bercinta dengan Oh Sehun, seorang Xi Luhan sudah tidak punya harga diri lagi!" Luhan mengerucut kan bibir nya.

Sontak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak bahak

"Jangan bilang waktu kejadian Jungkook tercipta(?) Kau yang menyerang nya duluan?"

"Aku tak ingat apa pun soal kejadian itu Baek! Yang aku ingat yah kejadian setelah menikah,dan yeah seperti yang aku ceritakan tadi." Luhan terkekeh.

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada Chanyeol tak usah berguru pada siapa pun, apalagi sepupu hitam nya itu! Chanyeol bilang Kai itu bertindak ekstrim! benar begitu soo? aku lebih suka Chanyeol menuntun mengikuti naluri" Baekhyun kembali menyengir.

"Pasti menyenangkan punya suami seperti Kai, penuh tantangan dan hal baru!" gumam Luhan.

Pletak!

"Awww sakit Baek! kenapa memukul ku?!" Luhan mengelus elus jidat nya. walaupun hanya nampan berbahan plastik tetap saja terasa sakit.

"kenapa kau malah memikirkan Kai?!"

"Aku bukan memikirkan Kai, aku hanya berfikir akan sangat menyenangkan kalau Sehun seperti Kai!"

"Terima suami mu apa adanya Lu!"

"kalau aku tak menerima dia apa adanya mungkin sampai sekarang aku tak akan menerima ajakan nya menikah Baek!"

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam melihat perdebatan kedua sahabat nya. Hati nya meringis tiap kali mendengar nama kekasih nya disebut.

"Tapi seharus nya kau-"

"Chingudeul~" perdebatan Baekhyun dan Luhan terhenti mendengar panggilan lirih dari Kyungsoo.

"Ya?" saut kedua nya kompak

"Sebenarnya aku mengajak kalian kesini untuk menceritakan sesuatu, jujur aku rindu pada perdebatan kalian yang seperti ini, tapi ini jauh lebih penting girls, aku tak mampu memendam nya sendiri" Kyungsoo berubah sendu

"Ada apa soo~? kau ada masalah berat? Ayo ceritakan! kami pasti membantu" Baekhyun menggeser posisi duduk nya ke sebelah Kyungsoo lalu merangkul bahu mungil yang sedikit bergetar itu.

Kyungsoo meraih tas nya. Lalu mengeluarkan benda itu dan meletakkan diatas meja tanpa bersuara.

"Soo! Jangan katakan ini milik mu?!" Luhan memekik tertahan.

"Itu milik ku" lirih Kyungsoo.

"Astaga! Kalau dia ada disini sudah ku bunuh si pesek itu aisssh" gerutu Luhan.

"Bagaimana bisa soo~?" tanya Baekhyun lembut.

"aishh dengan sok nya kim jong in bilang kau dan dia akan aman hingga kau selesai kuliah kan?! Tapi apa?! omongan nya tak bisa di percaya!"

"Lu~" Baekhyun menegur.

"Tapi Baek~ Kyungsoo akan ke eropa. Bagaimana dengan beasiswanya,?! Soo kau tak akan menolak tawaran menjadi dosen itu kan?! Korea National University of Arts bukan sembarangan soo! dan Itu impian mu!

"Jika disuruh memilih antara beasiswa untuk menjadi dosen dan bayi ku, aku akan memilih bayi ini Lu~"

"Tapi kesempatan ini tidak datang dua kali soo~ kau hanya perlu melanjutkan nya setahun lagi!" Luhan menghela nafas nya dengan berat

"Tapi tidak dalam keadaan hamil:( aiiisssshhhhh kim jong in pabbo! bagaimana kalian seceroboh ini Kyung?! Tidak kah kalian berfikir hanya setahun lagi!" Luhan masih mengomel.

"Terakhir kali,sebelum ia berangkat lu. setelah aku menerima lemparan bunga di Pernikahan Baekhyun. Kai tiba tiba marah tanpa sebab. Kami bertengkar,Lalu dia mengantar ku pulang."

"Pantas kau tak muncul di resepsiku"

"Setelah makan malam ia menjemput ku untuk menginap di apartemen nya. Tapi kami kembali bertengkar. lebih hebat di banding ketika acara pernikahan mu selesai. Kai bertindak kasar, Ia menampar ku untuk yang pertama kali nya. aku merasa dia bukan Kai pada malam itu, sampai pada akhir nya ia memaksaku untuk melakukan nya. Aku hanya bisa menangis Baek, berulang kali aku katakan pada nya kalau aku sedang dalam masa subur. Tapi dia tidak mendengarkan ku. Kilatan mata nya penuh emosi."

"Kau sudah memberitahu perihal ini padanya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Dia menghancurkan impian mu soo!" hardik Luhan

"Lu~ kita tidak bisa menyalahkan Kai sepenuh nya. beasiswa itu Kyungsoo baru menerima nya minggu kemarin kan?! ,"

"Bela saja terus adik kesayangan mu itu" Baekhyun cemberut ketika mendapatkan sebuah sautan judes dari Luhan.

"Tak apa Lu, ini memang sudah takdir ku. Demi apapun aku akan tetap memilih anak ini"

"Lebih baik kau segera minta di nikahi dari pada dia semakin membuat mu hancur soo~" Luhan bangkit dari duduk nya lalu membawa Jungkook dan keponakan nya memasuki rumah.

"Perkataan Luhan Jangan di masukan ke hati ne?" Baekhyun mengelus lengan Kyungsoo

"Aku paham mengapa Luhan seperti itu Baek, Ia tak ingin apa yang terjadi pada nya juga terjadi pada ku. Tapi aku percaya pasti ada cara lain untuk mewujudkan impian. Mungkin beasiswa ini bukan jalan ku."

"Aku saran kan, kau beritahu kai, segera bicarakan soal pernikahan"

"Tapi Baek program pertukaran pelajaran nya masih berlangsung hingga tahun depan"

"Yang penting dia harus tau kalau kau sedang mengandung anak nya!"

-oOoOoOoOo-

"...nde sebentar lagi aku akan pulang"

"..."

"aku mengantar Kyungsoo pulang kerumah, lalu mampir sebentar menemani dia sampai lay eomma pulang"

"..."

"ok bye yeobo~ nada saranghaeyo muach muach muach"

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata nya. Baekhyun masih seperti remaja yang berpacaran.

Kyungsoo meraih handphone nya di atas nakas lalu berdiri memandang kerlap kerlip lampu di luar sana dari kaca jendela.

Ia berdiri membelakangi Baekhyun yang sedang tiduran dikasur.

Samar samar Baekhyun mendengar Kyungsoo berusaha menjelaskan apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya melalui panggilan beda benua itu.

Baekhyun juga mendengar kata "pernikahan" di sela sela pembicaraan yang terkesan kaku

"Kai~" Kyungsoo mendadak beku mendengar jawaban seseorang di seberang sana sedetik kemudian ia tak mampu bergerak. hingga handphone berwarna pink itu merosot jatuh begitu saja dari tangan nya yang masih tertempel di telinga.

PRAANG!

bersamaan dengan bunyi hancurnya handphone itu, tubuh mungil Kyungsoo juga merosot kebawah kemudian terisak parah.

"Soo gwaenchana?! ada apa? apa yang di katakan kai? jawab soo!" Baekhyun panik.

Namun Kyungsoo tak mampu berkata apapun, tangis nya semakin pecah.

Baekhyun buru buru meraih handphone nya yang berada di atas kasur.

"KAI APA YANG KAU-"

"Noona-" lirih seseorang diseberang sana.

-oOoOoOoOo-

Yang di atas termasuk NC gak sih? *bingung

wkwkwkws

Sorry yah untuk NC di chapter 2 nya mengecewakan, Banyak yang bilang kurang greget sama kurang hot?

Jujur yu ga bisa bikin loh~

Banyak yang minta nc lagi ? *yu mikir keras*

Maaf untuk keterlambatan jadwal update, yang hampir 2 bulan.

Inspirasi pasang surut nih

semoga di chapter 3 ga mengecewakan. respon nya bagus:)

uh niat nya di chpter ini mau ngeluarin krisho moment, efek ngeliat mommy yu ngesomething~ duh daddy bisa gitu yah pisah lama lama dari mommy?

Yu sedih banget jadi nya, yeah kita masih bersyukur sebagai chanBaekhardshipper masih bisa ngeliat moment mesra nya Baek sama yeol dimana aja walaupun pada "kenyataan" nya Baek pacaran.

Tapi kalo krishohardshipper kaya yu? bisa apa? ngangenin moment mereka itu sampe ngerasain sakit segini nya, kadang suka mikir kalo lagi ngeliat video jaman dulu, 'kapan yah krisho bisa kaya gitu lagi?' 'kapan ini' 'kapan itu'

duuh mikirin nya aja yu udah mau mewek lagi :'(

Kebayang ga kalo chanBaek kaya gitu? diihhh amit amit! jangan sampe!

*eh malah curhat._.v

Udah segitu dulu aja deh ya,,

Ini balasan untuk review chapter 1 dan 2, bagi yang ga mau baca bisa langsung melesat ke kotak review ne?

hehehe

Hchy : nc nya kurang memuaskan? kaya Sehun dong*plak! *istridurhaka* kita liat saja yaah

ChanBaek yaa: ini udh dilanjut^^

Yeollo : Iya gapapa^^ ini udh lanjut,direview lg yah

monggu88 : aku kaisooshipperakut(?) *ga ada yang nanya* yeol kan asli nya emg begitu wkwkwkw

Choi hyun young : kapan kai ngelamar kyung? coba tanyakan pada rumput tetangga(?) wkwkwk becanda pisss._.v

Lee : ini udah yah

Baeksounds : iya tuh kyung tekdung anak kai. Kita liat saja hahaha. iya ini udh ganti rate kok

Park Byun: ini udah selesai lebaran-_- maaf yaah :'(

Septacha: kurang panas? bacanya berdiri di samping yeol coba wkwkwk pasti kringetan :p

Syifa : cipa aaa~ seneng deh baca review kamu yang panjang ㅋㅋ makasih yaah

Rly. : Baekhyun ga akan bs nolak yeol :D

Dragonhun385 : Hahahaha kita liat saja*kyuhyunsmirk

Rachel suliss : nikah? kita liat saja yaa:p mereka bisa kenal karena sahabatan dari sekolah,kalo diceritain ntr garing wkwk

Bluekey4 : hahaha Jangan salahkan diriku *mohon ampun*

ohoonrat : iya ada nc nya-_- ini udah ganti rate kok:)

komozaku mitzuki : Jangan panggil min-_-" panggil yu aja.. ok, direview lg yah

Nur991fah : semoga^^

Anggi32897 : iya pengantin baru mah masih hangat,makanya sweet mulu, tapi yah kedepan nya siapa yang tau? *smirk

Park Baekkie: CB nya jangan berantem? ga janji yaah._. *CHSdurdaha*

Bellasung21 : Mereka bukan polos tapi sok polos wkwks makasih ud nungguin di review lagi

Ovihyunee : cieee yang tegar banget kalo soal bbhkty wkwkwk thankyou yah irma atas repiu nya:) yu jd semangat.

ChanBaek : ini bahkan sebulan setelah lebaran *maap* makasih udh mau nungguin^^

JeonJungkookkk : Eh anak nya hunhan ngerepiu *ngakakdulu* kamu udah bisa baca ff kookiee?/ga

(abaikan) ahaha kaisoo nikah? kita liat saja apa yang bakal terjadi.

xlkslbccdtks : Iya Baek sok jual mahal, padahal murah /eh? *digamparyeol*

Han77 : Makasih review nya Ayuna :* di review lagi yuk

starbucks91 : Liar? wkwkw ini emang gak bikin basah, coba baca nya di dalem kolam berenang._. pasti basaah *apaaan NC lagi? x_x

iya soo tekduung anak nya kai wkwks

byunnieee : Iya ini dilanjut^^

indaaaaaahhh : Huaaaa indah review kamu panjang banget~ yu suka reader tipe pencurhat(?) kaya indah wkwkws makasih ripiu nya yu seneng:D di ripiu lagi yah semoga ini ga mengecewakan:D

EXO Love EXO : nama anak chanBaek,? Nanti kita diskusi kan,ok? wong jadi aja belom wkwkwkwk siapa tau yeol mandul *muka polos

Chanyeol langsung gorok gue ahaha

Shin Yo Young : Kaisoo wedding? kita lihat saja tanggal main nya.

Bluepink exo-xoxo couple : ChanBaek sering main? sering kok, sering banget malah, noh di dorm wkwkw*sotoy

Guest : terimakasih dukungan nya ^^

Kim Chan min : yee ketauan :p iya gpp kok tapi di ripiu lagi yah, makasih udh mau baca

Lim Shixun : Kenapa kamu bahas pisang ambon? O_O Lol *aku keinget seseorang

Mhrs826 : ini di lanjut yah

Baekheechanlove : ini keseluruhan rate M tapi kalo perchapter tergantuung~ :D

didinsoo: kaya nya harapan kamu belom terkabul / di review lagi yah

Bekichan77 : Yu galau? emberaan sih ahaha tapi yah yu bodo amat deh sama pasangan satu itu. Review kamu bikin ngakak mulu yu seneng *kecupbasah*

Jangan! kamu jangan dibunuh tar ga ada yang ngelucu lagi di kotak repiu*tear* Kamu tau? aku sebel sama roomate! hahaha tuh di ff ky yang MRMS tak bikin mereka main di toilet roomate ahahaha

Park faro : selamat datang^^ di ff gaje ku

Inna'imnida : Yu mesum? ahahaha emang eonni ku~ *ngakakkyuhyun(?)

kan di ajarin Sehun :p cieee keliatan banget suka baca ff nc niih~ ye tau semua model nc ayooo ketauan wkwkw

Itstiaramisu : ciee yang baca ff exo gara gue wkwk, thx mak lafyu :*

Rifda Fairuzs : Kamu request anak nya chanBaek itu taehyung? OMG~ Andwae! Yu bisa di penggal bapake-_- taehyung itu beda pabrik(?) taetae itu udah hak cipta daehyun dan Baekhyun. Yu bisa di gorok fans nya Hyunfamily nanti ahaha

Uchihasesura-chan : bikin merinding? nc nya nyeremin yah/ga? ahaha? dan kamu suka? whoaaa *sujud syukur* aku seneng kalau reader bisa bahagia :D

Sweetbanana92 : kamu mau nafas buatan dari sapa? nih pilih seme macho atu atu *sodorin kai kris chan kalo Sehun punya ku :p * Ini HOT? #speechless

Benivella: Frontal ? speechless lagi, ahahaha padahal yu udh susah bgt memilah kata biar bahasanya di perlembut(?) tapi yah ini udah ganti Rate. jadi M kok, ya mau ga mau bahasanya emg frontal

ChanBaek22 : terimakasih sudah mau membaca? di rpiu lagi^^

Nenehcabil : Yeah chanBaek is real *jiwa fujo kumat

Rapbyun: Kaisoo emang begitu! Kai kan yadong *dicincang soo

StrawwBaekki ; iya emang, yu lebih suka ff fluff, kalo angst mah bikin nyesek

Park Byun : Makasih yah yang udah super sabar nungguin ff gaje ini

Deestoria : Chapter depan eksplisit? O_o ayang yang buat deh-_- aku nya ga bisa :( sinbell moment sudah punah-" makasih yah ripiu nya, aku ngakak *kecup basah

94 : Yeah chanBaek forever dong(y) gak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

Shallow Lin : iya nih banyak yang minta NC waktu ngeliat responnya yu makin semangat lanjut nih, diripiu lagi yah

Octaviani : mudah mudahan ga discontinue yah, doain yu makin lancar dpt ide,yu semangat nulis karena respon kalian

Exindira : ahaha kalo keinget pasangan itu emang bawaan nya ngedumel. Kyungsoo? nooh dia tekdung anak nya kai.

Prince Pink : nc nya kurang hot? nc bukan ahlinya yu ahahaha. Baek emang nakal. sok kalem pdhl agresif~ sok nolak tar malah minta lagi *plak. Ini chap 3 emang lama/ thx yh udh mau nungguin ff abal ini

Melaquerer ChanBaek yeol : hahaha maap tbc tdk pada tempat nya mel._. sorry utk ensi nya/ yu ga bisa malah sok sok'an buat mel :( yah begono lah hasil nya,mengecewakan ya? :(

Lu-ttledeer : iya eonni tau,kmu nungguin dedek dari yeol appa Baek umma, udah kesiksa bathin yah punya adek kaya taehyung? *pukpukpuk

hahaha yang nyaranin saya cari inspirasi siapa? kalo ga karna support dr kamu diriku ga akan beraniiii *tutupmuka

Kim Hyunsoo: kaisoo emang lebih dulu, yeah you know kaisoo so well(?) kai sama kyung emang parah~ liat deh di TLP mereka saling grepa grepe satu sama lain-_-

Younlaicious88 : iya tuh bentar lagi Baek juga pervert*nahloh(?) kyung kan emang begitu, polos tapi kalo ngomong pasti judes kadang nusuk ahahaha. kalo kai mah emg udh rajanya.

Kim mi cha : iya kado kamu mana? kado dulu baru tak traktir lontong sayur :p Krisho? *mendadak hujan abu abu* iya dong, pcy gitu loh~ untuk chemnin please abaikan! daku stuck mikirin cast buat mereka, tar gada chenmin kamu malah protes lagi-_- iya qaqa baru nyadar kalau ff ini memancing aura mesum wkwkwks

chanBaek alwayshee : ini udah di lanjut^^ di ripiu lagi yah

FdzAurora92(eonni ganti nama akun kan? yu lupa) : Ayyoo wassap ibu Ratu? wkwkwk yaps si yeol mah bkan kebelet nikah,kebelet kawin iya *plak! Baek feminim? emang dari orok nya begono,cabe! kaisoo ya? sip tak pikirin part kaisoo nya nanti yah ~ noh chanBaek udah firstnight kan? ahaha kalo bdsm bukan porsi(?) nya chanBaek , cb mah di kasih yang semut semut(?) aja udah merinding kalo bdsm porsinya kris ama kai :p thankyou yah :* *kibarbenderabananass

pcybbh : iya makasih udh muji ff abal abal ini :)

VitCB9 : rate naik turun, udah naik turun lagi wkwkw :p

Byun Snow : itu udah M di chap2 M abal abal wkwks tenang~ yang yadong ga cuma kamu kok, noh yang lain juga *lirik reader atu atu* (digaplok reader)

Delight dobi : Jangan dipikirin ah~ bikin cape ati, pacarnya Baek kan aslinya cuma yeol seorang*ayay!

Kim Leera : Kaisoo? tunggul tanggal main nya :D *sok misterius* Yu kaisooshipperakut juga kok(y)

lalalala: Iya yu percaya kamu ga boong ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ ati ati kalo senyum2 sendiri, makasih udh mau nungguin yah

dewo1804 : Chap 2 M ,chap 3 nya aman

Guest: Iya~ chan ingat kok~ dia kan pria sejati eaaa, Baek mah kaga nolak tp cuma sok ga siap padahal pengen *digampar Baek

ChanBaek : Yuk! *highfive* hohoho noh Chanyeol udah 'iya iyain' Baek *smirk

MajeyJannah97 : kamu author juga kan yak? yu juga baru baca ff kamu :D gegara ada yang ngerekomin di grup CIC ;) heheheehe Ayo lestarikan ff ChanBaek yang super fluff *yeah. Makasiih yah, di rnr lagi dong yah :)

Baby Baekkie: Di tunggu aja yaah

Linda: Makasih loh linda^^ kalo yaoi sih sebenernya lebih krasa looh~ beneran ga boong. hehehe dicoba aja baca yaoi ㅋㅋㅋ *sesat

Loeloe : makasih ini udh di lanjut

Rania : iya, biarkan Baek habis di hajar ama yeol *ikutan doa* wkwk rnr lg ya

Febby yeollie : Yu juga maau jadi Baek tapi sama hun doong:3 *digusurhannie ke kutub* udh dilanjut yah

920607 : Chan emang napsuan~ dia kan mecuuumm, ngeliat Baek, tatapan nya juga ga peernah nyante wkwkw ini udh di lanjut, wlcome to ch 3

Behakancut : ini udh di lanjut repiu lagi ya

auchanBaek : Udah ga penasaran kan? nc nya mah gitu doang, yu ga bisa buat yang lebih ahahaha nantikan di chap berikut nya okay?

ChanBaekshhh: ini udah di lanjut

Luji : iya manis semanis madu *eaaa bias kamu Luhan? biasku Sehun:) nah kita hunhan dong*apaan ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

: Aigoo jangan pingsan dulu~ hahaha review kamu lucu :D di komen lagi yah

: sorry yah chap 3 nya kaga asap tapi kabut(?) *apaan

langsung bikin dong~ yu ga suka menyiksa chanBaek wkwks jadi biarkan yeol grepe grepein bini nya seseka hati. rnr lg

Iyou : Iya rame, ini ff apa mau tawuran sih? kasih reviw lg dong yah

BoraSISTARK : kilat? ga janji huaaaa :'( tapi yu tetap bakal lanjut kok kalau respon dan semangat nya terus mengalir

Whoaaaaa akhir nya 113 review bisa tebalaskan juga :)

untuk yang review perchapter yu rangkup balesan nya :* Dengan membalas review ini lah cara nya yu menghargai kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan kritik dan saran . Makasih banget yah~ saling menghargai indah bukan?

hehehehe

Nah! bagi siders apa kabar nih? Yu ga bakal marah kok kalau pada akhir nya ada yang mau ngereview , malah dengan tangan terbuka yu menerima kalian, so kalian yang mau review yuuk diluang kan waktu nya sebentar~

Bagi yang Fav/follow doang yu juga ucapin banyak terima kasih

tapi kan pas ngeklik folow atau fav, bisa ga nyerempet(?) dikit ngeklik kotak reviewnya? ga perlu lama kok yah~ beberapa kata juga boleh^^

Yah kasih respon biar yu semangat hehehehe

udah gitu aja yah semua nya~

Ditunggu review selanjutnya.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Uniquee Yui's Story**_

"Wedding Proposal In 22nd"

Author : Yu

Special Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

slight!

Kaisoo

Hunhan

and others

Rate: M

Genre : Romance, Fluff, Marriage life,Drama, Little humor(ga yakin)

Lenght : 4 of ?

Disclaimer : Cast milik Sang Pencipta . This My Fanfiction. My Story.

**WARNING!**

TYPO bertebaran! Sangat sangat bertebaran! Tulisan sedikit tidak rapi dan alur lumayan berantakan XD maaf ini membuat kalian menjadi tidak nyaman. dan kesalahan pada beberapa kata yang hilang didalam cerita ini itu yu engga tau kenapa,semua cerita yang di post emang begitu, mungkin kesalahan terjadi pada ffn nya,karena cek dokumen asli semua baik baik saja, Jadi mohon di maklum jika banyak kalimat yg berubah aneh karena beberapa kata nya yg ilang,sekali lagi Ini tidak sempat di edit ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

GS for Uke/. OOC ./SMUT/ BED SCENE/ MATURE CONTENT / Not for children / NO BASH / DLDR/

Summary :

Chanyeol yang kebelet ingin menikahi baekhyun. Gadis cantik yang selalu bersama nya. Baekhyun mengatakan tak ingin menikah sebelum lulus. /..."Lagian siapa bilang menikah itu bikin stress? menikah itu menyenangkan tauk!"/ "Menyenangkan apanya?! /..."Kita bisa bercinta di setiap sisi rumah idaman kita, dengan berbagai pose! " / ..."Yeol~ kita bicarakan ini setelah kita wisuda" / "... lalu apa perlu juga kau ku hamili dulu baru kau mau menikah dengan ku? kalau begitu ayo detik ini juga kita ke rumah ku~setelah itu esok nya aku jamin kau sudah positif hamil anak ku"/ Long Summary. CHANBAEK/GS/EXO fanfiction.

_**Prev Chap**_

"...nde sebentar lagi aku akan pulang"

"..."

"aku mengantar kyungsoo pulang kerumah, lalu mampir sebentar menemani dia sampai lay eomma pulang"

"..."

"ok bye yeobo~ nada saranghaeyo muach muach muach"

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata nya. Baekhyun masih seperti remaja yang berpacaran.

Kyungsoo meraih handphone nya di atas nakas lalu berdiri memandang kerlap kerlip lampu di luar sana dari kaca jendela.

Ia berdiri membelakangi baekhyun yang sedang tiduran dikasur.

Samar samar baekhyun mendengar kyungsoo berusaha menjelaskan apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya melalui panggilan beda benua itu.

Baekhyun juga mendengar kata "pernikahan" di sela sela pembicaraan yang terkesan kaku

"Kai~" kyungsoo mendadak beku mendengar jawaban seseorang di seberang sana sedetik kemudian ia tak mampu bergerak. hingga handphone berwarna pink itu melorot jatuh begitu saja dari tangan nya yang masih tertempel di telinga.

PRAANG!

bersamaan dengan bunyi hancurnya handphone itu, tubuh mungil kyungsoo juga merosot kebawah kemudian terisak parah.

"Soo gwaenchana?! ada apa? apa yang di katakan kai? jawab soo!" baekhyun panik.

Namun kyungsoo tak mampu berkata apapun, tangis nya semakin pecah.

Baekhyun buru buru meraih handphone nya yang berada di atas kasur.

"KAI APA YANG KAU-"

"Noona~" lirih seseorang diseberang sana.

-oOoOoOoOo-

Let's go^^

Kai tidak terlalu memperdulikan ucapan kekasih nya melalui sambungan telefon itu. Kepala nya masih terasa sangat berat. Ia tidak banyak minum, hanya saja Minho-kekasih sahabatnya- memberi wine dengan kadar alkohol yang sangat tinggi. Tubuh nya belum terlalu terbiasa meminum racikan Alkohol Negara Barat,seperti New York.

Hanya beberapa kata yang terlontar dari bibir Kyungsoo mampu melekat di otak nya.

Seperti samar samar ia mendengar kata 'Insiden 2 bulan yang lalu' 'hamil' dan 'pernikahan'

Sungguh! Kai masih belum mampu mencerna semua kalimat demi kalimat yang di ungkapkan Kyungsoo.

Bersusah payah ia membangun kembali kesadaran nya. Yang ia tangkap, Kyungsoo ingin membicarakan soal pernikahan sebelum kehamilan nya membesar.

"good morning baby~ kau sudah bangun eum~" itu suara manja wanita yang tidur di samping Kai.

"Kai-"

Kai tau Kyungsoo pasti mendengar suara yeoja di sebelah nya. suara wanita di seberang telfon itu terdengar bergetar.

"Soo~ gugurkan saja kandungan itu. Aku dengar dari Sehun kau mendapat beasiswa dari Korea National University of Arts kan? Kita juga tidak akan mungkin melaksanakan pernikahan secepat mungkin. Aku sedang sibuk ujian"

"Baby~" Kai masih tidak memperdulikan panggilan mesra dari wanita disamping nya.

"Gugurkan Soo~ itu jalan terbaik saat ini. Ku mohon kau mengerti aku, tidak mungkin dalam situasi yang seperti ini kita melangsungkan perni- Soo! Soo~ie"

tutt... tutt... tut...

Ucapan Kai terhenti ketika tidak ada sautan apapun dari seberang sana.

Kai mengusak kasar rambut nya.

"Kau mengabaikan ku! dari tadi malam kau mengabaikan ku Kai! kau bahkan belum menyentuh ku se inchi pun!" wanita di sebelah nya menggerutu kesal sambil memakai Cardigan nya.

"Mianhae noona~" Ucap Kai sendu.

"Kenapa? Kekasih mu hamil? dan dia berharap kau menikahinya? lalu hidup bahagia bersama selamanya?! Cih seperti di drama saja! Bodoh!"

"Aku tidak menginginkan pernikahan"

"Kau katakan saja pada kekasih mu seperti itu! Aku pergi dulu, Pagi ini ada kelas."

Chu~

"Hubungi aku kalau mood mu sudah membaik"

Kai mengangguk. Tepat setelah pintu kamar tertutup, Handphone nya Kembali berdering, menampilkan nama seseorang-yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia seperti ini-

"Noona~" Ucap kai lirih menjawab panggilan itu

.

.

.

.OoO-

.

.

.

Baekhyun mematikan Handphone nya dengan gerakan kasar. Mendengar ucapan Kai kalimat demi kalimat membuat nya naik darah. Tak habis fikir mengapa Kai masih saja mengungkit masa lalu. Masih berfikiran kolot seperti itu. Egois! Masih tak bisa kah ia menerima kenyataan yang terjadi saat ini?! Pergi ke Luar Negeri hanya untuk lari dari kenyataan.!

"Baek hiks" Kyungsoo masih terisak parah.

"Soo~ tenang kan dirimu baik baik."

"Bawa aku bersama mu Baek kemana saja asal-"

"Tapi Soo eomma mu sebentar lagi pulang"

Kyungsoo mengeleng geleng kan kepala nya. Alasan mengapa ia ingin pergi bersama Baekhyun adalah eomma nya. Ia tak ingin sang ibu melihat nya begitu hancur sekarang ini.

"Ku mohon Baek" Kyungsoo membujuk Baekhyun lengkap dengan ekpresi sedih yang sejak sore tadi sudah terpatri di wajah cantik nya.

.

.

.

.OoO-

.

.

.

"Kau berbaringlah dulu Soo, Aku akan mengambilkan piyama untuk mu" Baekhyun menuntun Kyungsoo menuju ranjang kamar tamu.

Tiba tiba Kyungsoo menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Ia mengelengkan kepala nya pelan.

"Aku hanya mengambil pakaian ganti lalu mandi sebentar. Aku akan menemani mu tidur Soo. Tunggu sebentar,Ne?" Baekhyun paham akan maksud sahabat nya itu. Ia hapal bagaimana Kyungsoo, saat ia di terpa masalah apalagi masalah seberat ini Kyungsoo tak mampu menanggung nya sendiri. Tidak dengan bercerita tentang masalahnya semalaman penuh, yang perlu Baekhyun lakukan adalah memeluk sahabat nya sampai sang sahabat merasa tenang. Bukankah persahabatan layak nya saudara? Karena selama ini Baekhyun sudah menganggap Kyungsoo seperti adik kandung nya sendiri. Ditambah ia memang sangat dekat dengan Kyungsoo dibanding Luhan.

Clekek!

Baekhyun dapat melihat suami nya yang terduduk bersandar di atas ranjang sambil memijat pelan pelipis nya.

"Yeol" lirih Baekhyun.

"Aku akan coba bicarakan hal ini padanya besok Baek. Aku yakin anak itu sedang dalam keadaan yang kacau sekarang"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah lalu melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kamar mandi.

Sementara itu,

Kyungsoo masih belum bisa menghentikan tangisnya. Ia kira hidup nya akan sebahagia kedua sahabat nya. Tapi seperti nya kehidupan tidak seperti apa yang di inginkan. Yang membuat tangis nya semakin pecah adalah bagaimana ia akan melewati semua ini tanpa Kai. Bagaimana ia membesar kan benih dari seseorang yang teramat ia cintai didalam rahim nya kini.

Pikiran Kyungsoo kacau balau. Tatapan nya kosong namun tetap mengeluarkan air mata.

_Apakah aku tak berarti lagi? apa aku sudah tak berguna? Kalau kau menganggap ku seperti itu untuk apa lagi aku hidup Kai?!._ Kyungsoo menjerit pilu di dalam hati.

.

.

.

.OoO-

.

.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan segar. Dari jarak sekian meter saja Chanyeol mampu menghirup aroma tubuh dan shampo sang istri. Apalagi menyesap aroma itu secara langsung. Benar benar memabuk kan!.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki nya ke arah meja rias. Melepas handuk kecil yang membungkus rambut basahnya.

Bathrobe yang ia kenakan sedikit kebesaran. Mengekspos bahu mungil yang penuh noda hickey.

Baekhyun memandang tampilan diri nya didalam cermin dengan tatapan mengerikan.

Ntah berapa lama hasil karya indah suami nya ini akan menghilang.

Ia dapat membayangkan semengerikan apa seluruh tubuh nya saat ini.

Chanyeol tidak main main dengan ucapan nya yang akan 'menghabisi' Baekhyun seharian penuh.

Ada pelajaran yang dapat Baekhyun petik, Bahwa hasrat yang terpendam bertahun tahun lama nya akan berakibat semengerikan ini. Jadi ia tak akan lagi membuat Chanyeol menahan diri untuk menyentuhnya. Chanyeol sungguh mengerikan!

.

.

.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki isi hati dan pikiran gadis mungil ini.

Menangis dibawah guyuran air sambil memegang pecahan kaca.

Gaun putih yang ia kenakan sudah basah kuyup. semakin mencetak lekukan tubuh rapuh nya yg kecil.

'Maafkan eomma nak, Eomma tidak menginginkan seperti ini, Tapi jika appa mu saja tidak menginginkan kita, untuk apa kita hidup?! Kita hanya akan hidup dengan tatapan kasian orang orang! Kau akan di hina sebagai anak yang tak ber-Ayah. Dan eomma akan hidup dengan penyesalan. Jika dia menginginkan kau mati, maka eomma akan bersama mu. Karena apapun yang terjadi eomma tak akan pernah meninggalkan mu. Mianhae aegy~ya. Eomma mencintai mu~'

Kyungsoo merintih pilu sambil mengelus elus perut datar nya.

Perlahan menyayat pecahan kaca yang tajam itu ke urat nadi nya.

Ia meringis. Bahkan rasa sakit di tangan nya kini tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang ada di dada nya. Sesak.

Relung nya sesak oleh rasa sakit dan penghiatan. Beginikah cara orang yang amat ia cintai membalas cinta tulus nya?!

Tetes demi tetes darah merah nan segar mengalir di gaun putih nya.

Aliran darah yang terseret air ikut membawa kepingan hati nya yang hancur lebur.

.

.

.

.OoO-

.

.

.

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat sepasang lengan melingkari tubuhnya posesive.

Tangan milik si monster yang memakan nya habis habisan!

"Kenapa melamun eum?"

"Suka hasil karya indah suami mu?"

Baekhyun enggan menjawab. ia hanya memutar malas kedua bola matanya.

"Aku bahkan ingin membubuhi di semua permukaan kulit mulus mu sayang~, atau akan memperjelas ini hingga tak akan hilang sebulan kemudian hahaha." kekeh Chanyeol melihat pantulan ekspresi malas sang istri didalam cermin.

"Dasar monster!"

"Aku bukan monster tapi, Edward Cullen!"

Baekhyun mengkerut kan kening nya tak paham mendengar kalimat aneh sang suami

"Aku vampir yang akan memakan darah suci dari leher mulus penuh hickey ini(?)"

Tiba tiba Chanyeol mendaratkan wajah nya ke ceruk leher Baekhyun. Menyesap dan menghisap(?) dengan perlahan namun pasti.

"Akkhhhh sakit! kenapa kau menggigit leher ku bodoh! sakit tauk!"

Baekhyun sontak menjitak kepala Chanyeol berulang kali.

"Auwww aaaw ampun Baek ampuuuuun~"

"Kau itu! bodoh atau apasih?! Kau benar benar ingin minum darah ku?!"

"Abis nya aku gemas! aku ingin gigit semua nya! Aku tak ingin minum darah yeobo~"

Baekhyun mengangkat alis nya sebelah

"Aku ingin minum itu~~" Chanyeol berkata lucu, mengerucutkan bibir nya sambil menunjuk sesuatu.

Baekhyun membelalak kan kedua bola matanya. bahkan lebih besar dibanding bola mata kyungso

"Yeollieeh ingin minum susuuuu~ eommaa~"

"Yeolli haussss ingin cucuuuuu eomma ingiiinnn cucuuuu~" Chanyeol bertingkah seperti balita cadel lengkap dengan aegyeo nya.

Pletak

Satu buah jitakan lagi , mendarat di kening lebar chanyeol.

"Eomma! Eomma! sana minta susu sama eomma mu!

"aaaa pokok nya yeolli mau ituuu~ aaaaaa" Chanyeol menghentak hentak kan kaki nya manja. mungkin sekarang ini dia bukan lagi terlihat seperti balita tapi lebih tepat nya seperti anak autis!. Yah bayi besar autis.

_'Ya Tuhaaaaan! Apa salah ku'_

bathin Baekhyun Menjerit.

"Berhenti bertingkah konyol Park!" Kini tulang kering Chanyeol lah yang menjadi korban berikut nya.

Chanyeol meringis kesakitan. Ia Reflek mengangkat sebelah kakinya yang di tendang pelan oleh sang Istri. Ia lupa kalau istri nya atlit hapkido-_-

Namun tiba tiba ia kehilangan keseimbangan berdiri dengan satu kaki. Ia menyenggol Baekhyun dan terjatuh kesisi ranjang. Tubuh raksasanya benar benar menghimpit tubuh mungil sang istri.

Baekhyun sendiri sudah seperti ayam penyet(?)

Chanyeol buru buru bangkit menopang tubuhnya menggunakan sikut tangan.

Memandang wajah cantik Istri nya yang berjarak hanya beberapa centimeter.

Hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

Tiba tiba baekhyun beringsut keatas.

berusaha lepas perlahan dari kungkungan chanyeol.

Namun Chanyeol juga ikut beringsut naik.

Baekhyun reflek semakin naik keatas dengan ekspresi-yang menurut Chanyeol sangat menggemaskan!-

Dukk

"Awww"

Baekhyun mengelus kepalanya yang terantuk papan kepala tempat tidur. Tidak sadar kalau pergerakan nya menemui jalan buntu. Ia bahkan tak lepas dari kungkungan suaminya.

Chanyeol menyeringai mesum. Karena mangsa menggiurkan dihadapan nya kira tak dapat kabur dari perangkap. Dan siap di lahap hingga dia puas!

Chanyeol meraih bibir merah strawberry milik Baekhyun. Membawa nya dalam ciuman lembut dan dalam. mengalirkan setiap sengatan yang membangkitkan hasrat alami keduanya.

Chanyeol mengemut perlahan belahan bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun secara bergantian. Semakin lama semakin mengairahkan . Keduanya kini sudah saling membelitkan lidah. mengeksplor dan mengabsen setiap detail rongga pasangan masing masing.

Chanyeol yang mengerti Baekhyun akan kehabisan nafas beralih pada leher jenjang yang kini sudah tidak putih mulus lagi.

"Yeolhhh ssshhh " Baekhyun mendesis

Ide jail melintas diotak nya

pelan pelan ia mengangkat lutut nya. dan itu membuat paha nya tersingkap dari bathrobe yg ia kenakan.

Mencoba menggoda milik suami dengan ritme gerakan yg perlahan lahan.

"Ssshhhhaahha sssshhh. Baekhhhshh" Chanyeol reflek memejam kan matanya menikmati gerakan nakal lutut sang istri.

Baekhyun tersenyum bangga melihat ekspresi sang suami.

Chanyeol masih sangat sensitif terhadap sentuhan apapun. Apalagi sentuhan yang berasal dari seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Ia paham maksud senyum Baekhyun seperti itu. Ia tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun menang dari nya.

Ia menatap tepat di bola mata Baekhyun.

"Boleh aku minta yg ku ingin kan tadi?"

"Kalau kau haus ingin minum susu?! buat sendiri sana didapur! Jangan harap akan keluar dari situ karena itu tak kan keluar ASI sebelum anak kita lahir Park Pabbo!" Baekhyun menatap chanyeol jengah.

"Tak peduli ada air atau tidak yang penting aku ingin 'minum' !" Ucap chanyeol tak mau kalah

"Terserah"

Detik berikutnya chanyeol mendapatkan apa yg ia inginkan.

Dan semakin membuat desahan baekhyun tak terkontrol.

"Cepat selesaikan Park!"

Bahkan Baekhyun tak mengingat seseorang yang ia tinggalkan tadi.

Tangan chanyeol sudah bergerilya kemana mana.

Ia meraih ikatan tali bathrobe yang melingkari pinggang mungil sang istri di sela sela 'kesibukan' nya.

Handphone Baekhyun berdering!

Oh Ayolah! Ini sudah yang kedua kali nya.

Chanyeol bergumam geram.

Siapa yang mengganggunya? lagi lagi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia tidak suka. Paling tidak suka. Catat itu!

Baekhyun berusaha meraih, namun sebelum nya ia menatap chanyeol untuk meminta izin,tapi ekspresi chanyeol benar benar tidak enak di liat.

Baekhyun mengira ngira siapa yang menelpon nya, Kyungsoo lagi?

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"ASTAGA!" Jerit Baekhyun didalam hati

Ia lupa kalau kyungsoo ia tinggalkan sendirian di kamar tamu.

Ia segera meraih Handphone.

Lay Eomma Calling

"Yeoboseyeo eomma?"

"Baek apa Kyungsoo bersama mu? dia tidak ada dirumah"

"Nde eomma, Kyungsoo di rumah ku, Dia ingin menginap eomma~ Apa eomma ingin bicara dengan nya? tapi mungkin dia sudah tertidur eomma~"

"Tidak usah baek,nanti menganggunya, eumm begini eomma akan berangkat ke Itali malam ini, Resto kita disana ada masalah besar dan eomma harus segera mengatasinya. Jadi eomma titip Kyungsoo ya, Chanyeol Ada? Boleh eomma bicara dengan nya?"

Baekhyun menyodorkan Hp nya ke arah sang suami sambil menggerak kan bibirnya menyebutkan nama lay.

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mengarakan HP itu ketelinganya

"Nde eomma?"

"Yeol bisa eomma titipkan Kyungsoo pada mu? Dia sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik yeol. Bahkan ia belum sanggup berbicara pada eomma. Eomma mengerti ia masih ingin sendiri. Tapi eomma tak bisa berbuat apa apa bahkan untuk menenangkan nya. Eomma gagal Yeol, Eomma Ibu yang gagal hiks" Lay terisak.

"Eomma mohon jika sudah tak ada lagi laki laki di dunia ini yang mampu menjaganya, eomma mohon kau menjaga kyungsoo untuk eomma, eomma mohon agar ia selalu dilindungi hiks"

"Iya eomma, aku akan melakukannya"

"Terimakasih Yeol. Eomma minta maaf, Sampaikan maaf eomma pada Keluarga mu, terutama Baekhyun-" ucapan lay terhenti.

"sampaikan pada kyungsoo temui eomma dan tumpah kan semua masalahnya nya hingga ia lega jika sudah siap nanti. Eomma akan selalu mendengar apapun isi hatinya."

"Nde eomma, Akan ku sampaikan"

"Sampaikan juga maaf eomma pada Kyungsoo. Eomma mencintainya." Tangis lay semakin pecah

"eomma~"

"Ehhm Yeol eomma harus siap siap. Sekali terimakasih atas bantuan nya yeolli eomma tak tau bagaimana cara membalasnya."

"Tak perlu eomma,Kyungsoo sudah ku anggap seperti adik dan keluarga ku sendiri. itu artinya aku akan melindungi dia seperti aku melindungi keluarga ku"

"Gomawo"

"Cheonmaneyo eomma"

"Anyeong~"

Plipppp sambungan itu terputus.

Chanyeol terdiam. Lalu memandang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun diliputi perasaan tidak enak.

Fikiran nya kembali pada kyungsoo yg berada di kamar tamu.

Baekhyun buru buru memakai kembali bathrobe nya dan mengikat tali itu sembarangan. Kemudian beralih dengan gerakan tergesa gesa menuju kamar tamu.

Clekek

Pintu kamar tertutup.

Chanyeol menghela nafas!

lalu memandang iba pada kesayangan nya yang digoda lutut baekhyun beberapa menit yang lalu.

Lagi lagi kesayangan nya harus berakhir mengenaskan di kamar mandi. Ya bermain solo jalan satu satu nya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA CHANYEOOOLLLLLLL"

Belum sempat chanyeol bergerak ke kamar mandi, ia mendengar teriakan sang istri dari arah kamar tamu.

Sontak ia berlari kencang. Panik .

takut sesuatu terjadi pada istrinya.

Setelah membuka pintu kamar tamu ia melihat baekhyun terduduk di lantai depan pintu kamar mandi sambil membekap mulut dengan tangan nya sendiri.

"Baek ada apa?" Baekhyun terisak parah

"Baek katakan ada apa?! Jangan diam saja?!" Chanyeol berteriak panik. Membuat tangis ketakutan baekhyun pecah.

Telunjuk nya mengarah kearah pintu kamar mandi. Lalu tangan raksasa chanyeol membuka lebar daun pintu tersebut.

Dan dari posisi nya saat ini. Chanyeol terdiam menyaksikan sahabat dari istrinya atau lebih tepat nya lagi -Kekasih dari sepupunya- tergeletak kaku dan pucat di bawah guyuran shower dengan aliran darah yang terbawa oleh guyuran shower.

setengah gaun putih nya sudah berubah warna Jadi merah.

Sepersekian detik chanyeol langsung tersadar dan bangkit mematikan air.

"Baek cepat pakai pakaian mu! kita bawa Kyungsoo kerumah sakit!"

"Yeol panggil ambulance saja aak aaku takut di- perjalanan hiks Soo~ie -"

"Soo~ie tidak terselamat kan" Baekhyun bergetar ketika mengucapkan nya.

Tanpa pikir panjang chanyeol meraih Handphone disaku celana nya mendial nomer ambulance darurat.

.

.

.

.OoO-

.

.

.

"Yeoboseyo?" Nyonya Kim, Lebih tepatnya Kim minseok meraih gagang telfon rumah yang berbunyi.

"Minseokkie eonni~ ini aku lay-"

"A, nde? ada apa lay?"

"Apa Jongdae ada? Aku ingin berbicara padanya."

"Aku sambungkan saja, dia sedang diruang kerja"

"Baiklah"

Terdengar nada sambungan telfon

"Jongdae~ya? ini Noona"

"Nde, noona ada apa?"

"Aku akan pergi malam ini aku titip kyungsoo pada mu, Karena kai tidak akan bisa menjaga nya. Jadi aku mohon bantu aku untuk menjaga putri ku chen" Lay berujar lirih

"Noona, aku pastikan Kai mampu menjaga Kyungsoo. Setelah ia kembali kita akan membicarakan pernikahan."

"Ya,semoga Kai mampu mewujudkan mimpi putri ku-"

"Tentu noona,Kalau Kai sampai menyakiti Kyungsoo itu sama saja dia membunuh diriku"

.

.

.

Baekhyun mondar mandir di depan sebuah ruangan. Mulut nya tak henti hentinya melontar kan doa keselamatan untuk sang Sahabat.

kliiiek!

Seorang dokter paruh baya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Baekhyun?"

Yang dipanggil langsung menghampiri wanita berbalut pakaian putih khas rumah sakit

"Aunty,Bagaimana keadaan kyungsoo?"

"Ia dalam keadaan kritis, kedinginan dan kehabisan darah,, Kyungsoo benar benar harus bertahan, Kondisinya semakin sulit"

Baekhyun shock berat mendengar penuturan Kim Heechul-eomma Luhan-

"Ambil darah ku saja! Golongan darah ku dan Kyungsoo sama Aunty!"

"Tenangkan diri mu Yeol, Pihak rumah sakit punya banyak Stock untuk darah A, sekarang yang dapat kalian lakukan terus berdoa untuk keselamatan kyungsoo dan-"

"Bayi nya"

"Maaf sebelum nya, Tapi apakah Lay dan Jongin sudah mengetahuinya?"

Chanbaek menggeleng kompak.

"Sebaiknya Kalian hubungi mereka"

.

.

.

.OoO-

.

.

.

"Baekhyun!" Luhan langsung menerjang Baekhyun yang sedang terduduk melamun

Kedua nya berpelukan. Lalu menumpahkan tangis yang terdengar memilukan hati.

"Maafkan aku Lu~ hikss aku mohon maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menjaga sahabat ku sendiri."

"Baek ini bukan salah mu.! Ini salah si brengsek itu!"

"Lu~"

"Hiks kalau saja dia menampakan dirinya lagi di depan ku dan Kyungsoo, aku yang akan membunuhnya!"

kliiek!

"Baek kau sudah menghubungi Lay?!

"Sudah Aunty, tapi tidak aktiv beliau sedang dalam perjalanan ke itali"

"Lu, kau tinggalkan Jungkook dengan siapa?"

"Sehun dan eomma nya, ma~"

Heechul menepuk pundak Luhan

"Pergilah bawa Baekhyun ke kantin, Beri dia Teh Hijau hangat. Dia masih shock berat"

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan perintah sang Ibu. Lalu meraih bahu mungil sahabatnya yang masih bergetar hebat.

"Ma,telfon aku kalau ada sesuatu"

Heechul mengangguk.

.

.

.

.OoO-

.

.

.

"Brengsek!"

"Brengsek Kau Kim Jongin!"

Teriak Chanyeol geram!

Ia menendang apa saja, Bahkan rumput taman rumah sakit yang rapi tak berdosa itu juga ikut menjadi sasaran.

"Begini kah cara kau membalas dendam pada ku dan Baekhyun?! Brengsek?!"

Dia menatap layar Handphone nya dengan aura marah yang menyeramkan.

Darah nya sudah mendidih hingga ke ubun ubun.

"Kenapa Kyungsoo yang kau jadikan korban hah,?! Kenapa Kau selama ini bertopeng?! Dan Bodoh nya selama ini aku percaya pada orang sebrengsek dirimu!"

Sesungguh nya semua umpatan chanyeol tidak akan pernah terdengar sama sekali oleh sepupunya itu.

Nomer Kai sudah tak aktiv.!

.

.

.

.OoO-

.

.

.

Alohaaaaaa yeoreobeuuuuuuuunn

*nyengir*

udah sebulan lebih ngaret kan yak? ._.

Sepertinya diriku author yg paling lama update per chapter-_- hiks udah gitu update nya garing, Pendeklagi ckckckc

garing banget kan yak? Drama nya mainstream banget huuuks alur kecepatan jalan cerita yang aneh

Tapi ini mengalir apa adanya gaiss ._.

Dan untuk ke-ngaret-an ini bukan tak beralasan *ngeles

awal bulan kemaren, selama seminggu aku sibuk sama kegiatan kampus yg menurutku ga terlalu penting-_-

trus 2 minggu kemaren itu aku pulang kantor lama bgt kadang malem nyampai rumah, laporan keuangan deadline T_T

Dan untuk bulan ini juga bakalan kaya gitu, keluar kantor mulu ketemu klien :'(

sedangkan kerjaan di kantor numpuk*nangis dereess

Yang kerja di konsultan Pajak pasti mengerti bagaimana diriku *hiks

Trus kadang kalo malem nyampe rumah aku langsung kerjain tugas kuliah *nangislagi*

Weekend? Sabtu dan minggu itu aku full jadi pelajar yg baik dari pagi ampe maghrib guys wkwkwks

Kebayang dong~ dari senin sampai jum'at kerja, trus sabtu minggu kuliah.. aku sebenernya ga punya waktu luang T_T

jadi aku sangat mengharapkan pengertian dari kalian

jujur ga muluk muluk... dukungan dan semangat dari kalian yg buat aku tetep lanjutin cerita abal ini. Tapi aku berusaha untuk ga ngecewain kalian semua.

FF nya udah mau dibaca aja udah bersyukur banget:) follow ama fav apalagi tuh yg ngereview duuhhh pahala nya banyak banget tau,,

aku doain pahala nya yg paling banyak itu yg review perchapter huaaa

Dan chapter ke3 aku rada sedih, karena beberapa yg review di chapter 1 dan 2 engga ngereview lagi di chapter 3 hikss

kalian pada kemana?

Di Chapter ini mohon respon nya yah hehehehe

Yang minta NC-_- yu lagi mikir

*ngeless,mikir mulu

runyem kalo soal ensi wkwks

chapter depan masih amburegeul chapter satunya lagi baru berfluffty ria

*ayay

So, Keep waiting for me guysss :*

Review Juseyeooo

.

.

.

Replied Review

ruixi : ensi lagi? Hunhan? Kaisoo? duhh *hening* gimana yah:D yu ga ahli nya buat enceh x_x

Ovihyunee : Masih pengantin baru ir, makanya msih manis belum nemuin bumbu percekcokan rumah tangga*eaa Udah ah jangan bahas yg berdua itu wkwkwkw gedeg!:P

Debby Jongong : Hurt nya ke Kaiso krn yu lagi demen chanbaek lovey dovey'an *nyengir* ahaha iya sehun masih baby udah bisa bikin baby *apaan

Baekpearl : jgn angst? engga janji ._. hehehe *digorok

Chanbaekluv : soalnya aku pernah baca/denger gitu kalo cewe korea yg udh nikah itu ga wajib merubah marga nya kok:) lebih nyaman nyebut byun baekhyun hehehehe rnr lg yah^^

guest : yuk gampar si temsek rame rame:p

Lu-ttledeer: maklum pi~ pengantin baru mah gitu:D wkwkwk secara tersirat(?) itu kisah rumah tgga eonni dengan sehun *eaa Cieee ketauan yg suka baca NC xD ahahaa aduin ke woyiib lah~

Leana Wu: maaf yah kalau postnya selalu lama._.v kamu bacanya jgn dkt org rame ntar dikira stress(?) *piis becanda . Anu-nya? kamu dibawah umur? doh! Omegaaat! saya ga tanggung jawab ahaha kan diatas udah warning gede gede soal nya yg bocah bisa skip aja okay- kalo udah kebaca mah resiko sendiri yaaa

Rizka0419: Wah dapet review yg panjang lagi*jingkrak jingkrak

kalo penganten baru masih hot. Yah paling pengen lagi pengen lagi *ngomong apa lu Yu? o_O * baby kookie? dia emesiiiin tp yh ga terlalu byk muncul:) gomawo udah follow fav read:) apalagi review,pahala kamu banyak deh ehehee

dyachlloelfblue ; kai labil msh egois~ diusahain yah kaisoonya^^

: aslinya emg mesum syekaleee,masa mereka adegan ranjang di panggung TLP-_- ckckck semakin yakin sama audio *smirk

: pea gue ngakak najong pas baca komen lo XD ngapain ngasih gue kompor gas? ini gue ketik pas kita bernajong ria vie! wkwkwk

Majey Jannah 97: Iya sama sama^^makasih atas sarannya. chap berikutnya berusaha di perbaiki lg:)

: Kai? dia minta dirukiyahin-_-"

Kim Chan Min : Yeol ga akan pernah puasssssshhh *ngomong ampe muncrat* anak nya chanbaek udah tau doong~ yg photonya di ig abis di stalk sama di like baekhyun~ cieee ;) ahaha mari kita buat kai kehilangan hidung nya:p

Hun1004: mamah ungcoo pasti seteroong syekaleee(?)

Babies Byun : iya kalo begini Halal._. yaps gapapa:) rnr lagi yah

Rnine21: Kai kaga bakalan ensian sama cwe lain, pegang deh omongan author *sok yesss

Septhaca: Hadoooh x_x 1 chpter ga bakalan kelar menceritakan adegan ensi mereka di semua tempat itu ahahah

Bekichan077 : Maapkan daku bekiii T_T daku sibuk syekaleeee._. iya CB lovey dovey dua chapter lagi . sumpeh review kamu membakar hati kuuu... *ngakak itu ngereview udah kaya nulis cerita baru.. panjang nya musti masuk rekor muri :p

*kecup basaaah beki

Shin Yo Young : iya karma pasti berlaku kok,tunggu aja tanggal main nya:p

Fanoy5 : Soo~ie sudah tersakiti oleh penghianatan huks *elap idung

Chanbaek Yaa: hahaha biar seru Puh :) biar drama queen dulu wks

thestarbaek0506 : iya kalo full CB ntar kesan nya monoton . dikasih bumbu2 dikit biar ga garing *ini mah garing keuleuss._. Baek cepetan hamil? itu sih tergantung hasil kinerja Chanyeol*smirk

Octaviani: sesama mesum ga boleh saling ngatain bebvia*ngakak, udah tau kan reaksinya?

Bellasung21 : Iya mereka kuat(?) maklum manten baruu.. masih anget/? hiks kalo ngomongin krisho sakitnya tuh dimana mana~ kangen merekaa barengg T_T krisho belum muncul, yu butuh pemulihan jiwa krisho:( rnr lg yah^^

ParkByun : Iya sayang makasih yah udah semangatin aku terus di twitter.. kamu bikin aku cepet lanjutin ff ini, seneng karena slalu ada yg ingetin aku*kecup

Syifa Nurqalbiah : NC? *ngakak lagi* bantuin bikin doong cipaa hueee

Shallow Lin: gapapa:) makasih udh review lagi huks *terhura. Ciyeee berkelass ahahha maaf banget bebs ga bisa secepat yg di inginkan semua karena waktu hiks. kalau lupa baca ulang dikit dikit hehehe rnr lagi yah :)

Ini Diyah: elah si diyah nama akun nya-_- anak nya chanbaek nongol kalo chanyeol teruji topcer oleh ITB dan IPB wkwkwkkwkwss=))

HunhanCherry1220 ; Iya ungcoo yg malang~ chanbaek manten banru maklum:) Luhan kan ceritanya cerewet nyablak gitu.. Gapapa buka aib, jadi tau kan gimana sehun? :D

Farahauliaputri21 : CB ensian ga mengenal waktu mau pagi siang sore malam subuh hajaaarr terooossss XD

Jung Hyejin: Iya kyungsoo blm bernasib baik makasih udah nungguin ff ini:)

Cute Hunhan: Makasih atas pujian nya ({}) ensian hunhan? ahahahahaha*cuma bisa ketawa

rnr lg yah^^

Younlaycious88 : O_o bisa bkn ff baru tuh AADKS lolXD

exindira : rencana nya sih gitu:D

Baekkiepyon : Gimana baek ga ketagihan? chanyeol nya aja asdfghjkl : banget!

beng beng max : karena kai brengsek/? *diteleport ke kandang singa

Melizwufan: iya makasih udah suka^^. Kai? akan terjawab di chapter2 berikutnya. di tunggu yah~.

Lady Azzura : Iya baekki kan ketagihan pas udah rasain/? dulu sok mahal._. wkwkwk pake nolak:) iya sayang~ eonni pengen nya cepet update tapi apa daya eonni jg gamau kecewain kalian tp mohon di mengerti yah~ tetep ikuti utk tau apa yg terjadi sama kai:) makasih udh ngangenin ff ini, eonni smpe terharu hiks

SunShine2964: Aduh Jangan bahas krisho lagiiii hiksㅠㅠㅠㅠ *sayat nadi*

ini udah termasuk lama de~ Udah lupa? ketularan lay nih, dibaca lagi aja chap kemarin ahahXD ciee reader setiaa

KimHyunsoo: kai emang nappeun! rnr lg

Sniaanggrm : kaga mutusin cuma di hianatin

HCHY: Iya yah? ahahaha kalau bahas ensi daku bawaan nya mikir ples ngakak muluu wkwkwkss doain juga idung nya kai ga numbuh lagi :D lol

LeeEunnin: emberan ahaha tapi ga bejad bejad amat lah._. CB akan selalu romantis

.004 : mamah ungcoo hancur berkeping2(?)

Kim Leera : kok kamu ngira nya jepang yah? hehehe mrka beda waktu.. di korea malem di tmpat kai pagi:) semua akan terjawab di chapter2 berikutnya

Park Faro: iya makasih ya

Shan979: maaf ini udah lama banget :'( makasih udah suka:) Rnr lagi yah^^

Siapa-saya : nama akun nya lucu:) .Iya aku tau kok kamu yg suka review perchapter (pahalanya banyak banget)

di tunggu yah, aku punya pembalasan setimpal untuk kai

Baeksounds: Chan kalo udah di kasih jatah bakalan tambah mecuuuummm ahahahaha iya sehun rajin buat anak XD kalau lulu gak aman(?) mungkin udah kaya si kety(kucingku) yg kerja nya ngelahirin mulu ahahah*abaikan. Jotos kai rame rame:)

Ayay! kamu pengertian banget say, lope lope deh makasih yah muuuuaaah

.

.

.

Makasih yah semua atas review nya:)

yang lain mana nih? ketikan jari manis nya di kotak review?

yang jadi siders nongol dooong plissss yu pengen ketikan review kalian...

sampai ketemu di chapter depan

Anyyeoooong :*


	5. Chapter 5

_**Uniquee Yui's Story**_

"Wedding Proposal In 22nd"

Author : FlameShine!

Special Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

sligh!

Kaisoo

Hunhan

and others

Rate: M

Genre : Romance, Fluff, Marriage life,Drama, Little humor(ga yakin)

Lenght : 5 of ?

Disclaimer : Cast milik Sang Pencipta . This My Fanfiction. My Story.

**WARNING!**

TYPO bertebaran! Sangat sangat bertebaran! Tulisan sedikit tidak rapi dan alur lumayan berantakan XD maaf ini membuat kalian menjadi tidak nyaman. dan kesalahan pada beberapa kata yang hilang didalam cerita ini itu yu engga tau kenapa,semua cerita yang di post emang begitu, mungkin kesalahan terjadi pada ffn nya,karena cek dokumen asli semua baik baik saja, Jadi mohon di maklum jika banyak kalimat yg berubah aneh karena beberapa kata nya yg ilang

GS for Uke/. OOC ./SMUT/ BED SCENE/ MATURE CONTENT / Not for children / NO BASH / DLDR/

Summary :

Chanyeol yang kebelet ingin menikahi baekhyun. Gadis cantik yang selalu bersama nya. Baekhyun mengatakan tak ingin menikah sebelum lulus. /..."Lagian siapa bilang menikah itu bikin stress? menikah itu menyenangkan tauk!"/ "Menyenangkan apanya?! /..."Kita bisa bercinta di setiap sisi rumah idaman kita, dengan berbagai pose! " / ..."Yeol~ kita bicarakan ini setelah kita wisuda" / "... lalu apa perlu juga kau ku hamili dulu baru kau mau menikah dengan ku? kalau begitu ayo detik ini juga kita ke rumah ku~setelah itu esok nya aku jamin kau sudah positif hamil anak ku"/ Long Summary. CHANBAEK/GS/EXO fanfiction.

_**Prev Chap**_

"Gugurkan Soo~ itu jalan terbaik saat ini. Ku mohon kau mengerti aku, tidak mungkin dalam situasi yang seperti ini kita melangsungkan perni- Soo! Soo~ie"

_"Apakah aku tak berarti lagi? apa aku sudah tak berguna? Kalau kau menganggap ku seperti itu untuk apa lagi aku hidup Kai?!._ " Kyungsoo menjerit pilu di dalam hati.

"Eomma mohon jika sudah tak ada lagi laki laki di dunia ini yang mampu menjaganya, eomma mohon kau menjaga kyungsoo untuk eomma, eomma mohon agar ia selalu dilindungi hiks"

Dan dari posisi nya saat ini. Chanyeol terdiam menyaksikan sahabat dari istrinya atau lebih tepat nya lagi -Kekasih dari sepupunya- tergeletak kaku dan pucat di bawah guyuran shower dengan aliran darah yang terbawa oleh guyuran shower.

"Yeol panggil ambulance saja aak aaku takut di- perjalanan hiks Soo~ie -"

"Soo~ie tidak terselamat kan" Baekhyun bergetar ketika mengucapkan nya.

"Brengsek!"

"Brengsek Kau Kim Jongin!"

Teriak Chanyeol geram!

Ia menendang apa saja, Bahkan rumput taman rumah sakit yang rapi tak berdosa itu juga ikut menjadi sasaran.

"Begini kah cara kau membalas dendam pada ku dan Baekhyun?! Brengsek?!"

Dia menatap layar Handphone nya dengan aura marah yang menyeramkan.

Darah nya sudah mendidih hingga ke ubun ubun.

"Kenapa Kyungsoo yang kau jadikan korban hah,?! Kenapa Kau selama ini bertopeng?! Dan Bodoh nya selama ini aku percaya pada orang sebrengsek dirimu!"

Sesungguh nya semua umpatan chanyeol tidak akan pernah terdengar sama sekali oleh sepupunya itu.

Nomer Kai sudah tak aktiv.!

.

.

.

Here we go~

.

.

.

_**Chapter5**_

"Dia masih koma, syukurlah tekanan darah nya sudah normal, Hanya saja daya tahan tubuh nya belum sanggup untuk membuat nya sadarkan diri. Aku rasa jika ada Lay dan Jongin akan membantu untuk memotivasi agar ia cepat sadar karena saat ini psikis nya sangat tertekan" Heechul berucap sambil mengatur aliran infus milik Kyungsoo.

"Sudah 2 hari lay belum mengaktifkan ponsel nya, Aku rasa yang Kyungsoo butuh kan hanya Lay. Dia seperti ini karena Jongin, Jie!"

"Kita belum bisa menebak apa yang sebenar nya terjadi sebelum Soo~ie menceritakan semua nya Suho"

"Aku akan meminta kepada Dokter ketua agar menangani kyungsoo secara pribadi." Suho berucap sambil memandang wajah pucat anak sahabat nya sekaligus sahabat baik putrinya yang terbaring lemah.

"Itu akan sangat membantu untuk merawat sekaligus mengawasi nya, Akan ku bantu bicara pada Ketua"

"Jie~ bagaimana dengan kandungan nya? apakah baik baik saja?"

"Janin nya baik baik saja. Dia benar benar kuat bertahan disaat kondisi sang ibu kritis."

"semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang di khawatirkan"

.

.

.

.

.

Lay meraih ponsel nya di atas nakas. Ia sampai lupa mengaktifkan nya setiba di Itali.

Ia buru buru menangani semua problem, Mulai dari survei, pengawasan sampai meeting. Ia ingin pekerjaan ini selesai secepat mungkin lalu kembali kekorea mengingat dia meninggalkan putri nya dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Berbicara soal Kyungsoo, sejak kemarin perasaan tidak enak selalu meliputi hati nya. Sebagai seorang ibu ia tau maksud perasaan ini, Namun dengan terpaksa ia mengesampingkan dulu suara hatinya agar pekerjaan nya cepat selesai.

Ada beberapa notif hingga pesan suara yang masuk.

Tapi pesan dari sang asisten yang berada di korea lah yang pertama kali ia baca.

_**'Maaf Sajangnim, Saya memberi kabar ini melalui pesan. Karena ponsel sajangnim tidak aktif ketika di hubungi.**_

_**Nona Kyungsoo mencoba bunuh diri. Dan kini sedang dalam keadaan kritis Sajangnim. Saya a-'**_

Belum sempat semua isi pesan dibaca, Ponsel itu sudah lebih dulu menghantam keras nya lantai hotel.

Pesan itu sudah dari 2 hari yang lalu. Dan Ia tak tau sama sekali bagaimana keadaan putri semata wayang nya sekarang ini.

Dengan panik dan tergesa gesa ia keluar dari Hotel.

Dua buah iris itu sudah mengabur oleh air mata. Yang ada difikiran nya kini hanyalah bagaimana agar ia cepat sampai di korea.

Di depan hotel ia berulang kali menabrak beberapa pengunjung.

"Nyonya tunggu! Lampu nya masih hijau!" Teriak seorang pemuda mencegah langkah cepat Lay.

Seolah tidak memperdulikan ucapan pemuda itu, Lay malah berlari menyebrangi jalan raya, Hingga sebuah taxi dengan kecepatan di atas rata rata menghantam tubuh nya hingga terpental beberapa meter.

Lay Tak mampu bergerak dengan lelehan darah kental nan pekat yang mengalir dari kepala nya.

Sebelum mata nya benar benar terpejam ia melihat sudah ada banyak orang yang mengelilingi nya.

"Mianhae Kyungsoo~ya. Eomma mencintaimu" Ucap Lay lirih dan di detik berikutnya ia mulai merasakan semua nya serba ringan. Dan mata itu perlahan terpejam membawa nya kesebuah tempat yang di nama kan keabadian.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku Appa~ Aku tidak bisa!"

"KAU BILANG APA?! TIDAK BISA?! DIMANA KAU LETAK KAN OTAK MU KIM JONGIN?!"

"Yeobo tenangkan dirimu" Xiumin berusaha meraih pergelangan tangan sang suami lalu menyuruhnya kembali duduk.

"Appa ku mohon aku masih ingin menikmati masa muda dan melanjutkan studi ku"

"Melanjutkan studi katamu?! setelah melihat apa akibat yang telah kau perbuat pada Kyungsoo?!Dia bunuh diri karena kau Kim Jongin! Perbuatan mu benar benar mencoreng nama baik keluarga!"

"Aku tetap tidak akan menikah sekalipun Appa memaksa!"

"Kau berani menentang ku?!" Jongdae beranjak lalu meraih kerah kemeja Jongin

Emosi nya sudah di ubun ubun. Dan satu pukulan mendarat di sudut bibir anak lelaki nya.

"Pukul saja aku! Sampai aku mati pun di tangan Appa aku tak akan sudi menikahi nya!

"Brengsek!" Jongdae benar benar melakukan nya.

"Yeobo sudah~ ku Mohon sudah hiks ingat jantung mu Yeobo" Xiumin berusaha menarik Jongdae agar menjauh dari anak nya sambil menangis. Bagaimana pun juga ia tidak ingin ada yang terluka.

"AKHH" Jongdae meringis merasakan denyutan nyeri di dada sebelah kiri.

"SEKARANG KAU PILIH IKUT KEMBALI BERSAMA KU KE KOREA ATAU TETAP DENGAN SIKAP KERAS KEPALA MU ITU?!

dan Jongin diam tidak menjawab.

"Jawab pertanyaan Appa mu Kai!" Xiumin sedikit membentak.

"Kalau kembali ke korea untuk menikah aku tetap tidak akan mau!" Ucap Jongin dengan nada dingin.

"OKE! MULAI DETIK INI KAU BUKAN LAGI ANAK KU! KAU BUKAN LAGI BAGIAN KELUARGA KIM! AKU TAK SUDI PUNYA ANAK SEBRENGSEK DIRIMU! INI PILIHAN MU DAN INI YANG KAU MAU! CAM KAN PERKATAAN KU- JANGAN PERNAH SEKALI KALI KAU MENGINJAKKAN KAKI MU DI RUMAH KU! DAN SAMPAI KAPAN PUN KAU TAK AKAN PERNAH MENGINJAKAN KAKI MU DI KOREA! JANGAN PERNAH MENAMPAKAN DIRIMU WALAUPUN DI DEPAN PUSARA KU!"

"Yeobo!" Xiumin kaget melihat Jongdae yang sudah terengah engah.

Kai berusaha membantu memapah sang Ayah.

"Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotor mu Jongin!"

"Xiumin, Kita Pulang ke Korea detik ini juga! Hubungi Tuan Lee untuk mengurus semua nya. Aku muak dengan anak pembangkang ini!"

Pintu apartemen terbanting dengan sangat kuat. Menyisakan Kai yang sedang mengusak rambut nya kasar.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo hanya mampu menangis tanpa suara, menatap sebuah nisan yang terukir indah sebuah nama. 'Zhang Yixing'

Baekhyun mengiring kursi roda itu semakin mendekat ke pusara. Ia juga ikut menangis.

"Eomma~" Kyungsoo berbisik. Mengelus nisan sang bunda.

Ada ribuan kalimat yang ingin dia sampaikan. Ada jutaan untaian maaf yang ingin ia ucapkan. Ada banyak cerita yang ingin ia bagi. Hanya saja bibir nya tak sanggup bergerak. Suara nya teredam oleh kencang nya desis angin.

"Soo kalau belum sanggup jangan di paksakan. Kita pulang saja ya, sepertinya hujan akan turun sebentar lagi" Chanyeol berucap lembut pada kyungsoo yang memandang nisan itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku berjanji akan mengantarkan mu kapan pun kau ingin kesini"

"Kita pulang yah~ dokter bilang kau masih perlu banyak istirahat. Tidak ingin kan aegy mu kenapa napa?"

Sontak Kyungsoo mengelengkan kepala nya dengan kuat berkali kali mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

Sikap nya sedikit berubah sejak ia sadarkan diri dari koma. Terkadang Ia akan berteriak histeris menanyakan keadaan janin nya. Eomma Baekhyun bilang ini terjadi karena kondisi psikis Kyungsoo yang sedikit terguncang. Di tambah lagi dengan kematian sang Ibu.

"Ja~ Kita pulang ya aegy~ Soo~ie eomma belum makan, setiba dirumah harus minum susu biar aegy kuat dan sehat" Bujuk Baekhyun sambil mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun akan memutar arah kursi roda namun terhenti ketika tangan Kyungsoo menahan pergelangan tangan nya.

"Wae?" Tanya Baekhyun lembut.

"Aegy ingin pamit pada halmoeni" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan nada pelan dan suara nya yg parau namun masih bisa di dengar oleh telinga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Hening.

Cukup lama kedua nya menunggu Kyungsoo untuk menyampaikan sesuatu tapi sampai detik ini tak ada kalimat yg di lontarkan Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu masih sama seperti pertama kali ia memasuki area makam. Tatapan kosong dan air mata yang mengalir. Tanpa suara.

"Sudah gerimis" Chanyeol merentang kan telapak tangan nya merasakan butiran halus itu turun dari langit.

Ia merapatkan diri agar ketiga nya muat di bawah lindungan satu payung berwarna hitam itu.

"Ayo sebelum hujan nya lebat."

.

.

.

.

Mereka pulang kerumah orang tua Baekhyun. Karena Kyungsoo akan dirawat secara intensif oleh Ibu nya yang berprofesi sebagai dokter spesialist psikis.

Semua anggota keluarga berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Kalian bertiga duduklah" Yunho membuka suara di tengah keheningan.

"Kondisi Jongdae semakin hari semakin memburuk semenjak mendengar kabar kematian Lay, Dia sangat merasa bersalah padamu Kyungsoo."

"Ini bukan kesalahan siapa siapa. Aku hanya mewujudkan keinginan kai untuk melenyapkan janin ini. Ini murni salah ku dan Kai." ucapan itu terdengar sangat dingin.

"Kami juga tidak mengerti mengapa Kai bersikeras tidak ingin menikahi mu Soo. Mungkin dia sedang dalam keadaan yang bimbang. Kami akan menemuinya untuk membicarakan semua nya baik baik."

"Tidak perlu. Aku tak butuh pernikahan! Biarkan saja aku mati! Aku tak berguna untuk hidup! Kim Jongin dan semua orang didunia ini tak menginginkan aku dan bayi ku! aku seharus nya mati!" Kyungsoo kembali bertindak diluar batas. Menangis sambil memukul mukul perut nya.

Suho dan Baekhyun langsung menghampiri dan menenangkan nya.

"Hey sayang, siapa yang tidak menginginkan kehadiran Bayi mu? Ini cucu pertama Keluarga Kim. Kami semua menyayanginya Soo~ie"

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo bertanya seperti anak kecil.

"Iya Sayang, Kita rawat dan besarkan bayi mu bersama sama ya? Disini ada eomma dan Appa, ada Baekhyun,Luhan,Chanyeol,Sehun.

Lalu ada Jae eomma Yunho Appa."

"dan aegy akan tumbuh dengan kasih sayang dari Jongdae haraboeji dan Minnie Halmoeni"

Kyungsoo memandangi satu persatu orang yang di sebutkan Suho. minus Kim Jongdae.

Mata nya beralih pada Jungkook yang sedang bermain mobil mobilan di pangkuan sehun.

"Nanti Jungkook juga akan punya adik kecil teman bermain. adik dari Soo~ie eomma" Kini Baekhyun yang membujuk.

Kyungsoo memang harus di bujuk seperti agar bisa ditenangkan.

"Tidak ada Kim Jongin kan~? Aku dan bayi ku bisa sendiri tanpa dia!"

"Kau tidak sendiri Soo~ie ada kami semua. Mau kan tinggal bersama Eomma dan Appa disini?"

Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Aku akan menemani mu" Seru Baekhyun.

"Tidak Mau! Aku dan Bayiku bisa hidup tanpa belas kasian kalian semua! Aku tak butuh di Kasihani!"

Yunho menghela nafas. Psikis Kyungsoo benar benar terguncang.

Xiumin menghampiri Kyungsoo Lalu berlutut mengsejajarkan tubuh nya didepan kyungsoo yang duduk di kursi roda. Memohon sambil menangis.

"Kyungsoo Eomma mohon sayang, dengar kan permintaan eomma sekali ini. Eomma menyanyangi mu, apalagi bayi yang berada disini." Xiumin mengelus perut datar Kyungsoo

"Eomma mohon bertahan lah demi eomma, Jangan Sakiti dirimu dan bayi mu lagi Soo~ Jangan~ Hiks"

Tatapan kosong itu melembut melihat sosok yang sudah terisak di pangkuan nya. Lalu meraih tubuh itu kedalam dekapan.

Ia memeluk Xiumin.

"Uljima eomma" Ia melepaskan pelukan itu lalu menghapus airmata yg mengalir dipipi Xiumin.

"Eomma berjanji akan membahagiakan kalian berdua."

"Tapi aku ingin tinggal dirumah bersama eomma ku~ Kalau aku tinggal disini Lalu eomma bagaimana? eomma sendirian ?! Eomma tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak memeluk ku." Kyungsoo teringat kalau ia tak pernah berpisah dari Lay. Tidurpun selalu berdua.

"Sayang~ Ibu mu sudah tenang di Sisi Tuhan nak, eomma tidak akan kembali lagi ke rumah,karena dia hanya akan melihat mu dari atas sana."

Kyungsoo kembali terdiam.

"eomma sudah pergi" suara si mungil terdengar lirih dan memilukan.

"Kau Punya banyak eomma disini" Suho tersenyum lembut membelai rambut sebahu kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, Aku punya satu permintaan." Kyungsoo menangkat wajah nya. menatap semua orang yang ada disana.

"Jangan biarkan Kim Jongin tau kalau aku masih mengandung anak nya. Aku ingin dia benar benar menganggap bayi ini sudah mati! Dan jangan ada yang memberitahukan keberadaan ku pada nya!"

Xiumin dan semua yang berada disana menyanggupi permintaan itu.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa orang suruhan Kris dan dan para Maid tengah sibuk memindahkan barang barang milik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sedangkan kedua nya hanya mengawasi di depan pintu kamar.

" Posisi Meja kerja nya di letak dekat jendela MinJoon, Seperti biasa" Chanyeol mengarahkan asisten nya untuk mengatur tata letak kamar mereka. Lebih tepat nya kamar baekhyun semasa gadis dulu.

"Tak apa apakan sayang kalau kita sementara pindah?, paling tidak sampai Soo~ie ku melahirkan~" Baekhyun memeluk chanyeol dari samping.

"Tak apa asal itu selalu bersama mu." Chanyeol meraih bibir merekah Baekhyun. Beberapa maid yang tak sengaja melihat adegan itu buru buru memalingkan wajah mereka.

Baekhyun sebenar nya ingin menolak mengingat banyak orang disini. Namun apa daya bibir sang suami secepat kilat menyambar bibir tipis nya.

"Ehm" sontak penyatuan bibir itu terputus.

"Eh eomma" Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk.

"Kenapa meja kerja mu juga dipindah kan ke kamar Yeol? Kau bisa gunakan ruang kerja Appa"

"Tak apa eomma,Kalau di kamar aku bisa bekerja sambil di temani Baekhyun."

"Tapi eomma rasa kamar kalian akan jadi sempit. bukan nya pengantin baru perlu kamar yang luas?" Ucap Suho dengan nada menggoda.

"Kalau begitu kalian gunakan kamar Appa dan Eomma yang lebih luas saja. Biar kamar ini kami yang tempati."

"Tidak perlu repot repot eomma ini sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Sepertinya yang mereka butuh kan bukan kamar yang luas Yeobo" Kris muncul dari arah tangga, menghampiri istrinya.

Kening Suho berkerut.

"Untuk menghasilkan cucu yang berkualitas, sebagai pengantin baru mereka lebih membutuhkan ranjang super king size" Kris terkekeh pelan melihat wajah putri dan menantu nya yang merona.

"Aww" Suho mencubit pelan pinggang Kris.

"Ayo kita makan Siang di luar, Kita rayakan kembalinya Baekhyun si putri kecil Appa kerumah"

"Aku ingin resto Jepang, Appa~"

"Tumben? Biasanya anak gadis Appa ini rindu nya pada masakan China"

"Tak tau, aku tiba tiba ingin masakan Jepang" Baekhyun mengangkat bahu nya santai.

"Ayo aku sudah lapaaaar" Baekhyun lebih dulu menyeret Chanyeol turun kebawah.

Kris dan Suho saling berpandangan lalu tersenyum. senyum yang hanya di mengerti oleh kedua nya.

"Semoga Saja" Kris meraih pinggang sang istri lalu membawa nya turun menyusul Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeol Kau baik baik saja kan?"

"Maksud eomma? Aku terlihat sehat bukan?"

"Eummm itu" Jaejoong terlihat bingung mengatakan nya.

"Maksud eomma soal kau dan Baekhyun, apakah belum ada tanda tanda kabar gembira itu akan datang? Bukan kah ini sudah lebih 2 bulan kalian menikah"

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Eomma tau anak eomma ini sudah jadi suami seutuh nya."

Jaejoong terkekeh melihat kening chanyeol berkerut tiba tiba.

"Kau ini mesum nya persis seperti Appa mu, Jangan kau fikir eomma tak tau! mana bisa pangeran mesum seperti mu bertahan dengan godaan bernama Baekhyun,Kau pasti menghajarnya habis habisan kan?"

"Apa Baekhyun cerita pada eomma?"

"Hey! Apakah hal itu pantas di ceritakan pada mertua?"

Chanyeol tertawa.

"Eomma bukannya bermaksud meragukan kau dan Baekhyun, Tapi tak ada salah nya kalian ke Dokter. Atau kalian bisa konsultasi dengan Heechul, biar nanti eomma yang menghubungi beliau"

Chanyeol sedikit bingung menanggapi nya. Ia paham maksud baik sang ibu. Hanya saja ia dan Baekhyun baru melakukan nya di malam pertama mereka . Itupun beberapa hari yang lalu. Jadi ia dan Baekhyun belum bisa di katakan 'bermasalah'.

Kalau pun belum ada kabar gembira dari Baekhyun itu artinya ia dan sang istri masih harus rajin berusaha.

"Kau tau, suasana rumah semakin sepi, eomma sudah tidar sabar menggendong cucu Yeol"

"Ya eomma, Aku mengerti~ aku akan coba bicarakan pada Baekhyun."

Ya, hanya itu kalimat yag terlintas difikiran nya. Lagi pula ia dan Baekhyun perlu membicarakan jadwal proyek memberikan cucu secepatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak dingin eumm" Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

Luhan menggeleng pelan.

Mereka sedang berada di balkon kamar.

memandang kerlap kerlip kota Seoul.

"Tadi Kai menghubungi ku"

Bahu Luhan menegang mendengar nama yang disebutkan sang suami.

"Ia bertanya keadaan appa nya dan juga Kyungsoo"

"Kau tidak membahas apapun soal Kyungsoo kan?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Untuk Apa dia bertanya keadaan Soo~ie, Bagi nya Kyungsoo kan sudah mati!"

"Sayang,Jangan bicara begitu"

"Kau tau, Kalau aku jadi Kyungsoo aku akan benar benar mati. Aku akan terjun dari apartemen yang paling tinggi! Biar dunia tau betapa hancur nya aku kau tinggal kan Sehun~a!"

"Kalau saja kau berlaku sama seperti Kai saat itu. Aku akan benar benar mati."

"Heiii ! Kau ini bicara apa Hannie, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan mu. Aku disini mencintai mu selama nya."

Sehun meraih bahu Luhan, memandang dalam tepat di manik bercahaya milik sang istri. Sehun yakin ada sesuatu yang dipendam Luhan. terlihat dari mata nya yang risau.

Ia mendekat kan wajahnya perlahan. Mencium lembut bibir sang istri.

Luhan terisak disela sela ciuman.

Sehun menghapus liquid bening yang sudah mengalir dipipi mulus luhan.

"Gwaenchana~ katakan lah" Sehun berkata lembut.

"Mianhae sehun~a aku ibu yang gagal, aku gagal menjaga nya hiks"

Sehun menyergit.

"Aku keguguran. Aku kehilangan bayi kita sehun~a hiks maafkan aku hiks ku mohon maaf kan aku"

"Heiiii tenanglah sayang,Ini bukan salah mu, Tuhan lebih sayang pada nya, Tuhan lebih menginginkan nya."

"Aku kira itu siklus bulanan ku. ternyata tidak. Kita kehilangan nya Sehun" Luhan kembali terisak.

Sehun tersenyum lembut.

"ssttt sudah baby,Jangan menangis lagi~" Sehun beragyeo lucu.

sontak Luhan tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi sang suami.

"Kau tau, Tuhan belum menghendaki untuk kita menjaga nya hingga lahir menatap dunia. Tapi suatu saat jika DIA menghendaki lagi,malaikat kecil itu akan hadir meramaikan rumah kita. Kau percaya itu kan?"

Luhan tersenyum. Lalu mengangguk. Ia merasa tenang setelah mendengar ucapan sehun. Ia membenamkan kepalanya diatas dada bidang sang suami.

"Uri eomma seperti nya butuh hiburan lebih"

Sehun menyeringai.

Lalu membawa Luhan dalam gendongan bridal style.

"YA!" Luhan menjerit.

"sstt dilarang menjerit jerit! Hanya di perbolehkan mendesah sexy, Okay?!

Sontak Luhan melotot.

"Mari berdoa, semoga sikecil bisa hadir lagi di tengah tengah kita."

"Tapi Hun, ini bukan masa subur ku"

"Who's Knows honey~ yang terpenting usaha nya dulu sayang, Are you ready for our beautiful night?"

Luhan terpingkal, kalimat terakhir sehun yang terakhir terdengar amburadul.

"All for You, Oh sehun"

.

.

.

.

.

Suho mencuci piring bekas sarapan sang suami . Sesekali menoleh memandang putri nya.

Baekhyun terlihat begitu semangat memakan nasi goreng buatan nya.

"Huaaa kenyang nya~" seru Baekhyun ceria.

Suho tertawa kecil.

"Masakan eomma tidak pernah berubah. Selalu yang terbaik."

"Kau terlalu merindukan masakan eomma Baek"

"Aku rasa juga begitu. hehehehe"

Baekhyun tidak banyak berubah setelah menikah, menurut suho. Hanya saja tubuh nya sedikit melar. Wajar, karena kebanyakan wanita yang sudah menikah porsi tubuh nya akan bertambah.

"Baek, Perut mu sudah isi?"

Baekhyun mengedip ngedipkan matanya memandang sang ibu dengan ekspresi bingung yang menggemaskan.

"Sudah eomma, ini sudah kenyang karena nasi goreng buatan eomma di tambah puding buatan Kyungsoo. Eomma liat kan? semua nya aku habiskan bahkan aku lupa menyisakan untuk suami ku."

gubraakkkk!

Suho lupa kalau Baekhyun masih polos oleh hal hal seperti ini.

"Maksud eomma bukan isi makanan"

"Oh!" Baekhyun berseru. Tanda ia mengerti.

"Seperti nya belum eomma" Baekhyun meraih potongan puding terakhir.

"Tapi kau terlihat gemuk baek, putri mungil eomma berubah jadi Jaiko -tokoh yang berperan sebagai adik Giant di dalam cerita Kartun kesukaan Baekhyun,Doraemon-"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir nya lucu.

"Eomma yakin, nafsu makan mu jadi bertambah 2 kali lipat, Apa kau sudah mendapat siklus bulanan mu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Eomma sarankan perbanyak lah istirahat. Kalian berdua hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk sidang. Kurangi lah aktifitas Club musik mu Baek, Banyak lah habis kan waktu dengan suami, Atau perlu eomma minta kan pada Appa tiket perjalanan untuk bulan madu kalian?"

"Tidah perlu eomma, Chanyeol sekarang sedang membantu Perusahaan Kim yang sempat menurun karena Jongdae ajhussi sakit."

"itulah alasan mengapa eomma menyuruh kalian untuk Bulan Madu. Kau sibuk dan Chanyeol juga sibuk, kalian berdua sama sama lelah, Lalu kapan punya waktu untuk memberi eomma dan appa cucu,Baek?"

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat ekspresi cemberut sang Ibu yang terlihat lucu.

"Berapa kali dalam seminggu?"

"He?"

"Jangan pasang tampang idiot mu begitu Baek, Kau terlihat seperti Chanyeol! Jangan pura pura tidak mengerti pada pertanyaan eomma, Berapa kali dalam seminggu?" Suho kembali mengulangi pertanyaan nya

"eumm itu..." Baekhyun berulang kali mengerjapkan mata nya. bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. Mengatakan jujur kalau ia baru melakukan nya saat malam pertama, ia pasti akan diberi ceramah beserta wejangan yang sangat panjang. mungkin akan berakhir setelah berjam jam.

"Tujuh" itu yang terlintas di fikiran nya, Seminggu sama dengan 7 hari.

"OMO! kau serius Baek? Tujuh? Setiap Hari?" Suho histeris

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggaruk garuk kepala nya. Mengutuk dirinya yang durhaka membohongi orang tua.

Ya setidak nya ia dan Chanyeol nanti harus merealisasikan ini supaya ia tidak sepenuh nya berdosa karena sudah berbohong. Ia takut karma durhaka pada ibu sendiri.

"Kau tidak Bohong kan?"

Baekhyun tak tau bagaimana caranya mengalihkan pembicaraan ini.

Karena setelah kebohongan pertama, akan terjadi kebohongan kebohongan berikutnya.

"Engghh..."

"Fix! Eomma akan minta pada Appa untuk mengirim kalian ke pulau terpencil. Yang isinya hanya kalian berdua saja. Pokok nya eomma tidak mau tau bagaimana caranya! Kalian pulang harus dalam keadaan bertiga, berempat atau berlima!"

Mata sipit Baekhyun sontak membulat. Terlalu Shock mendengar ide gila sang Ibu. Berlima? Yang benar saja, Baekhyun bukan si Pho -kucing peliharaan nya- yang mampu melahirkan anak kembar dengan jumlah yang banyak-_-

Baekhyun tau ibu nya kesal.

Tau begini lebih baik ia memilih berkata jujur saja tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeol, Kita singgah di kedai bubble tea sebentar ya, Aku ingin beli."

"Tapi Soo, Kau sedang hamil muda. Minuman dingin tak baik untuk kandungan mu"

Kyungsoo cemberut.

"Aku benar benar ingin minum itu Yeol, Pleaseeee"

"Kita beli susu di supermarket saja ya" bujuk Chanyeol.

"Tidak! Aku ingin bubble tea vanila yang dingin! titik."

Chanyeol menghela nafas nya pelan.

Masih berusaha membujuk ibu muda di samping nya ini.

"Kita tanya Luhan dimana membeli bubble tea yang super enak asal nya bukan yang dingin."

"Tidak Mau! Kita beli yang dingin atau aku akan menendang selangkangan mu?!"

Chanyeol terdiam. ia rasa kyungsoo semakin gila dengan segala tingkah nya yang sedang mengidam.

Terasa ngilu saat mendengar ancaman sahabat judes nya itu. Kesayangan nya dijadikan sasaran? Oh Big No! Bahkan ia belum menghasilkan apa apa pada Baekhyun. Ia juga baru sekali merasakan indah nya surga dunia. Demi Malam malam indah nya bersama Baekhyun. dengan terpaksa ia harus menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo.

Ini belum seberapa Chanyeol. Kau harus siap menghadapi banyak nya keinginan aneh saat wanita sedang mengandung. Tunggu saja tanggal main nya. *authorsmirk*

"Okay kita beli yang dingin"

Sedikit berharap kalau Kyungsoo akan berteriak girang setelah permintaan nya dituruti. Seperti Baekhyun yang akan berseru menggemaskan jika permintaan nya di kabulkan.

Tapi yang chanyeol dapati hanya tatapan datar memandang lurus ke jalanan.

_**"Oh Kim Jongin brengsek! lihat lah! Perbuatan apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada gadis periang di sebelah ku.!- **_

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah serta suara kicau burung membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidur cantik nya.

"Selamat Pagi Ratu Agung penguasa hati Park Chanyeol"

"Engghh" Baekhyun mengedipkan mata. membiasakan cahaya masuk ke dalam iris nya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Tumben sekali sudah segar eum"

Baekhyun dapat mencium aroma maskulin sang suami yang baru saja selesai mandi.

Chanyeol kembali keranjang menghampiri Baekhyun.

"ada pertemuan dengan klien dari perusahaan Appa"

"Inikan hari libur?!"

"Hanya pembicaraan santai seputar kontrak Baby, sebentar saja"

"Jam berapa?"

"Jam 9, eumm Maaf tadi malam aku pulang agak lama, Aku benar benar berkeliling mencari buah mangga muda Pesanan Kyungsoo. Aku lihat Kau sudah sangat nyenyak aku jadi tak tega membangunkan mu~ "

"eumm soal Soo~ie aku mengerti, tapi Apa meeting hari ini bisa tinggalkan?"

Baekhyun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, bersandar pada dada bidang sang suami.

"Molla~ nanti ku tanyakan pada Appa, Waegeure?"

"Ani~ hanya saja eomma berpesan agar tidak terlalu sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan. Eomma bilang kita butuh waktu yang banyak untuk di habiskan berdua"

"eummm Yeoliee."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepala nya memandang sang suami.

"Wae Chagi?" Chanyeol mencubit hidung mungil istri cantiknya.

"hmm itu..-Ya Tuhan bagaimana cara mengatakan nya-?!" Baekhyun menjerit di dalam hati.

"Aku ingin..." -seseorang tolong bantu aku mengatakan nyaaa- suara hati Baekhyun terdengar frustasi.

"Kau ingin apa eum?"

"engghh itu..."

"Baek kau hamil?!" Chanyeol memekik tertahan sambil sedikit mengguncang bahu Baekhyun.

PLUK!

Baekhyun memukul kepala chanyeol menggunakan bantal berbentuk Love miliknya.

"Jangan bodoh! Kau fikir kau One direct strike begitu?!"

"Abisnya kau bertingkah persis seperti Kyungsoo. Maybe~ aku kan hebat" Chanyeol menepuk nepuk dada nya dengan bangga.

"Sepertinya tubuh mu juga sedikit membesar" Chanyeol trauma mengatakan Baekhyun gendut. Takut di amuk.

"Liat lah bahkan kau hampir menyaingi tubuh buntal Kyungsoo."

"Ini karena nafsu makan ku bertambah berkali lipat. Heuuhhhh ya sudah lah."

Baekhyun menghela nafas.

_**'Dasar tidak peka'-**_ hardik Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Bukan kah itu tanda tanda wanita hamil Baek?"

"Aku belum hamil Yeol! Bagaimana aku bisa cepat hamil kalau kau baru sekali menyentuhku!" Baekhyun berkata dengan satu tarikan nafas. Lalu menghela nya dengan kasar. Suami tercinta nya ini sudah bikin naik darah di pagi hari.

Chanyeol mengedip ngedipkan mata nya mencoba mencerna kalimat Baekhyun barusan.

Kemudian tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Aigooo~ arraseo.. arraseo" Chanyeol masih tertawa.

"Kenapa eumm? Ini bukan Baekhyun-ku yang biasa nya."

Baekhyun menunduk kan kepala nya.

"Eomma marah pada ku, dan kita akan di asingkan kepulau terpencil"

"eo?"

"Aku terpaksa berbohong pada eomma, saat ia bertanya berapa kali frekuensi bercinta kita dalam seminggu"

"Lalu kau jawab berapa?"

"Tujuh" Kini tawa Chanyeol benar benar pecah.

"Kau gila Baek? Pantas saja ibu mu tau kau sedang berbohong"

"aku tak tau harus menjawab berapa kali, pada kenyataan nya kita baru melakukan nya saat malam pertama."

"Aku juga sudah tidak enak hati pada eomma mu, Yeol."

"Aku sudah bicara pada eomma ku, Aku paham bagaimana rasa nya di beri pertanyaan perihal anak, kita memang harus memberi mereka pengertian,"

"Aku benar benar tidak ingin dikirim ke pulau Yeol,"Baekhyun merengek

" Ada proyek kecil kecilan bersama Luhan yang harus aku selesaikan." Chanyeol kembali terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi apa bisa meeting nya di batalkan?" Nada bicara Baekhyun mulai berubah.

"Aku ingin...-"lagi lagi tenggorokan nya tercekat.

"Ingin?" Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alis nya, menggoda puppy mungil yang sudah memerah di dalam dekapan nya.

"Park Idioooottt! I Hate You!"

Chanyeol benar benar merasa puas sudah berhasil menggoda Istri tercinta.

Ia sangat menyukai bagaimana wajah mulus putih bersih itu berubah menjadi merah seperti cherry yang siap panen.

"Aku rasa tak ada salah nya mengiyakan permintaan eomma mu soal pulau terpencil, Aku fikir kita juga akan bisa mewujudkan jawaban konyol mu itu, 7 Hari nonstop! Oh My Heaveennn~ My Paradiseeeee~" seru Chanyeol penuh semangat.

"Shirroooo! Aku tak mau."

"Oh Ayolah Baek~ Itu akan sangat romantis... Kau Ingat scene Edward Bella? Kita akan lebih romantis dari itu!"

Chanyeol menatap langit langit kamar, berkhayal apa saja yang akan di lakukan nya bersama baekhyun jika hanya ada mereka berdua di sebuah pulau.

"Jangan berfikir yang tidak tidak Park!"

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang berkhayal."

Baekhyun semakin kesal. Lalu mencoba turun dari ranjang. Lebih baik ia mandi mendinginkan kepala, dari pada menanggapi sikap menyebalkan suaminya.

"Mau kemana?" Belum sempat kaki Baekhyun menginjak lantai. Tangan raksasa Chanyeol lebih dulu menarik nya.

"Mau mandi! Lepas!" Balas Baekhyun judes.

"Bukan nya tadi kau sedang ingin sesuatu?" Chanyeol kembali menggoda si mungil yang terjatuh di atas tubuh nya.

"Kau lanjutkan saja dalam khayalan mu itu!" Baekhyun merajuk.

"Khayalan tidak senikmat aslinya baby~" Bisik chanyeol seductive.

"Kau sexy jika sedang merajuk begini~"

Baekhyun kembali merona.

"Lepas Yeol, Aku ingin mandi"

"Yakin? hanya ingin mandi? Katakan sejujur nya apa yang kau ingin kan?" Chanyeol bertaruh, Baekhyun tak kan mampu mengatakan nya.

Menyenangkan sekali rasanya bisa menggoda Baekhyun seperti ini.

Perlahan Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya. Menempelkan kening nya dengan kening lebar sang Suami.

Kedua nya saling menatap dalam.

Lalu bibir tipis itu beralih ketelinga kiri chanyeol.

"I Want you inside me Park Chanyeolhh Idiot!" Baekhyun sengaja melirih kan suara nya. Terdengar serak di iringi desahan halus.

Mata Chanyeol melebar sempurna. Tak menyangka Baekhyun akan berani berkata demikian.

Demi Boxer rilakuma kesayangan nya. Chanyeol sudah tak mampu lagi bertahan.

"Shit!" Umpat nya dalam hati. Niat menggoda abis abisan sang istri, yang ada keadaan malah berbalik.

Senjata makan tuan!.

Baekhyun kembali mensejajarkan wajah nya hingga hidung keduanya bersentuhan.

Menatap bola mata bening milik suaminya. Tatapan itu menyiratkan sebuah tantangan.

Dengan segera tangan panjang Chanyeol meraih ponsel nya di atas nakas. Mendial nomer sang Ayah.

"Yeoboseyo Appa?"

"Nde, Waeyo?"

"Apa bisa meeting kali ini di batalkan? Aku ada proyek lain yang lebih penting"

"Proyek lebih penting? Dengan siapa?"

"Uri Baekhyuniee honey bunny chilli sweety"

Chanyeol yakin di seberang telepon sana kening sang Ayah sedang berkerut.

Kemudian terdengar kekehan dari Yunho.

"Aku yakin 1000% appa akan setuju membatalkan nya,Kalau aku mengatakan proyek penting ini adalah proyek pembuatan cucu." Chanyeol tertawa sendiri setelah mengucapkan nya.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Yunho.

"Appa tidak percaya?! Datang lah kemari lalu dengar kan desahan indah kami berdua, Kalau perlu ajak Yura sekalian bawa alat perekam, Ia pas- AW SAKIT BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol tiba tiba menjerit.

"Tak Apa Chanyeol kau lanjutkan saja proyek mu, Itu jauh lebih penting, Biar Klien kali ini apa yang urus sepenuh nya."

"Terima kasih Appa, Appa yang terbaik!" ucap Chanyeol ceria.

"Kalau boleh request, Appa minta yang kembar"

"Oke! Siap Sir! permintaan di terima, tenang saja serah kan semua pada Park Chanyeol."

Kemudian sambungan itu terputus.

"See? Be free fo today" Chanyeol memutar mutar ponsel nya di hadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menjitak kening lebar itu sekali lagi.

"Ucapan mu pada Appa tak sopan sekali!

"Heii Appa selalu mengerti aku Baek, Sifat mesum ku juga menurun dari nya!

"So?" Chanyeol menaikan alis nya.

"What?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Kenapa sepertinya kau suka sekali kita melakukan nya di pagi hari eum?"

"Mollayo aku hanya ingin, memang nya tidak boleh?"

"Boleh! boleh! boleh sekali" ucap chanyeol kelewat semangat.

"Hanya saja aku kaget kau yang meminta duluan. Byun Baekhyun si gadis dengan ego super tinggi. Merengek duluan minta dijamah oleh suami nya,Park Chanyeol.!" Baekhyun kesal mendengar nada sombong yang di lontarkan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak merengek!"

"Aku menganggapnya begitu"

"Terserah" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir nya

"Alright,Karena Ibu Ratu sedang merajuk, Langkah pertama yang di lakukan adalah mendinginkan nya terlebih dulu dibawah guyuran shower."

"Ayo?"

Baekhyun bergeming.

Dengan tidak sabar Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi.

"Park, Kau sudah mandi!"

"Tak apa sayang~ Tujuan kita untuk basah bahasan bukan?" terdengar ambigu. tapi Baekhyun mengerti kalimat itu. Chanyeol memberi smirk andalan nya.

"Yeol,Pintu kamar sudah kau kunci?"

"Seperti nya belum, nanti saja di kunci. Karena sekarang, area bermain kita di sini, jadi yang perlu di kunci adalah pintu ini."

KLIK!

Pintu kamar mandi terkunci sempurna.

.

.

.

.

.

[WARNING! BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA AUTHOR'S ZONE DI BAWAH INI. SILAHKAN! ANDA BISA LANGSUNG TEKAN CLOSE(X) PADA TAB ANDA]

So, Bagi yang tak ingin membaca, Note saya atau curhatan dan segala macamnya yang ada di bawah ini bisa langsung keluar. Jangan di baca, Okey?

I told you before!

Anyeoong Haseyooooo

ayay \\(^o^)/

Ini chapter full of Gajeness(?)

Aku kehilangan ide fluff guys~ aku gagal nyari inspirasi huks :'(

dan ini lah hasil nya,, Sorry mengecewakan kalian, hufffttt

Untuk Baekhyun dan Suho itu terinspirasi dari pembicaraan bareng geng di kantor :D efek kalo ngumpul bareng ibu ibu muda, omongan nya ga jauh jauh dari itu XD dan nasib jadi magnae yang belum merid ya hanya mendengarkan dengan baik dan seksama *Lol itung itung belajar B-) *plak

Dan Untuk Hunhan aku juga kehilangan feel :'( bingung kasih plot untuk mereka ㅠ_ㅠjadi karena keinget temen kantor lagi, yang keguguran~ ya udah deh~ daripada mereka ga nongol mending dimunculin walapun absurd begitu *showeran*

Dan Maaf untuk semua Fans Kyungsoo /.\ aku buat uri kyungie rada 'gila' disini.

Ya, siapa yang ga bakal gila, udah diperawanin hamil eh di tinggal. cks miris yah gadis secantik itu musti dapet peran gila*authordigeplak

Untuk Kai dan Jongdae, aku menyingkirkan mereka sementara waktu. Sampai waktu nya tiba mereka bakal muncul lagi;)

Untuk Mak Lay. Biar kan mak Lay istirahat dengan tenang okey~ *disantet yixing*

Dan aku rencana nya bakal ngerjain Chanyeol *smirk*

Gapapa kan? Atau ada yang mau menyumbangkan ide nya untuk ngerjain chanyeol? ayo ayooo kalau ada yang mau bisa PM atau chat diriku...

Tapi sebelum chanyeol menderita, kita biarkan dia bersenang senang terlebih dahulu

*siapin 2 camera untuk hunhan dan Chanbaek* /smirk/

btw, Chanbaek bakal ke pulau ga yah?

Ada yang tau jawaban nya?

Replied Review^^

Sebelumnya terimakasih utk seseorang yg bahkan saya tidak tau nama kamu siapa, Tapi jujur, sebagai seorang author saya berhak untuk meninggalkan catatan. Karena saya fikir tidak ada salah nya kasih pengertian serta alasan kenapa saya update bisa sampai sebulan sekali. Maaf kalau kesan nya terlihat curhatan karena ya saya author tipe pencurhat XD dan saya rasa semua author wajar meninggalkan catatan, toh saya meletakan catatan itu di akhir cerita. So, bagi yg merasa tidak mau membaca curhatan saya,bisa di close atau next ke chapter berikutnya. Thanks saya harap bisa di mengerti. dan ff ini masih tetap lanjut kok. sekali lagi terima kasih.

Dan balasan ini terkhusus untuk kak icha tercinta yg nangis deres karena chapter kemarin review nya ga di bales XD I'm so sorry :'( kaya nya nama kakak luput dari mata minus yu ㅠ_ㅠ

**PrincePink**: Ini balesan special loh kak,serius! XD Kyungsoo ga pendarahan kaka-_- dia sayat sayat nadi~ kai hanya seonggok makhluk item pesek idup lagi *plak dn dia sedikit tak berperasaan. Utk Chan,kita paham bagaimana dia wkwkwk jangan di bayangin duh kaka si chanyeol lagi nete pleaseee x_x kakak nagih ff mulu-_- umbrela girl sama accross the universe kapan lanjut? cepetan lanjut kakak~ udah lama ga liat chanbaek main*ampun* main mobil mobilan *ngeless . Okay review nya masih kurang? ntar yu tambah deh yang ples ples pedas(?) di chat wkwks.

**Faraauliaputri21**: iya :( demi kelangsungan cerita.

**Ini diyah**, iya kaya Pu*eit wkwks tuh eheman nya udah di lanjut di atas..

**Devrina**: wait wait~ jangan salah paham. Kyungsoo engga di perkosa:'( untuk kai karma pasti berlaku kok.

**Sniaaggrn**: akan terjawab nanti nya heheheh

**Kim Hyunsoo**: Nih si temsek *sodorin kai* yuk gebukin rame rame. amiin kita liat saja soo bakal sama siapa hehehe

**Syifa Nurqolbiah **: iya dia baik baik aja cipa cuma mereka sedang menyimpan sesuatu

**Guest**: Thank you;)

**Shallow lin **: hiks kamu review lagi *ikutan terhura* jongin masih belum bisa terima kenyataan, dia bakal hidup sengsara kok tenang aja :) makasih yah sayang kamu pengertian banget muah:*

**WindeerDoBacon-dkl**: tuh di atas chanbaek gituan *ambigu* sorry yah ga bisa update fast

**rizka0419**: maafkan daku /\ kalau update emang selalu lama hiks. chanbaek kan ga sadar kalo lagi ada tamu xD kita doain yang terbaik buat kyungsoo yah^^ ada rahasia diantara mereka bertiga *eaa

**exindira**: Thanks({}) ini udah lanjut^^

**Siapa-saya**: Yeay! kamu hadir lagi(?) hohoho aku ga kepikiran loh jadiin soo istri kedua~ takut di santet baekhyun sih xD tetep yah kamu nagih ensi mulu :D ketauan mecum syekaleee ahahaha xD

**Farfaridah16**: nanti kan saja yaaah hehehehe makasih semangat nya^^

**Bellasung21**: Kyungsoo selamat^^ cuma rada gimana gitu wkwkwkws chanbaek kan emang suka gitu. Iya makasih ya pengrtian nya :*

**ParkByun**: masa sih? duh aku ngefly nih karena pujian kamu... iya makasih ya untuk selalu semangatin aku ({})

**Narsih hamdan**: Kai nya masih labil XD

**Lady Azhura;** aduh sayang~ kamu perngertian banget sama eonni^^ terharu sekaliiii~ makasih doa nya :3 cup cup cup uljima~ kita doa kan yang terbaik buat kyungsoo eomma, semoga si kecil bisa lahir dgn selamat, Kyung sama pria lain? oke deh ini kaya nya perlu eonni pikirin lagi wkwkwkw ini udah lanjut, makasih yah atas review super panjang nya wkwkwk

**Septacha**: *ngakak* aduh maaf kan daku sayang ku~ ini emang kaya nya udah ciri khas ku kalo apdet suka lama *tampar aku mas tampar akuㅠ_ㅠ* Chanyeol udh dapat jatah tuh dan yaah ini udah lanjut...pasti kamu bakal bilang bagai pungguk merindukan bulan lagi huaaaㅠㅠ

**Younlaycious88**: so pasti, temsek pasti akan sangat menyesal. Kyungsoo baik baik saja, cuma dia agak terguncang sedikit *nyengir* rnr lg yah

**dyahclloelfblue**; Kai bukan mabok mastin*ngakak* Tendang aja gih~ author ikhlas lair dan batin ahahahaha~ Ne, ini udah lanjut rnr lg;)

**Bee**: gorok aja ga papa:) kyungsoo redo wkwkwkwkw mungkin akan keganggu sedikit hehehe

**Parkbaekyoda**; kurang panjang? ntar kalo dipanjangin garing ㅠ_ㅠakhir2 ini yu kehilangan feel untuk fluff nya~ ini udh lanjut yah

**Chanbaekshipp **: Nde~ ini udah dilanjut~

**neli amelia**; mereka punya cerita masalalu, Kyungsoo salah menanggapi kai selama ini. dia kira kai tulus, ternyata dia cuma pelampiasan *poor*

ne~ ini udah di lanjut~ review lagi yah seneng liat review kamu yg panjang~

**thestarbaek0506 **: Iya bakal ada konflik kok untuk chanbaek~ itu makanya knp yu pengen ngerjain dia abis abisan, ada ide gak buat baek cemburuan ? wkwkwkw yu usahain deh CB moment kedepan bakal banyak, soal nya 2 chapter ini mau nendang kai jauh jauh dulu XD *di teleport ke kamar sehun*

**ruixi1 **: yuk rujakin dia bareng bareng xD kebetulan kyungsoo lagi ngidam:D

**Anggi32897**; aduh anggi~ kamu sampai PM eonni saking penasaran nya xD btw eonni seneng review kamu panjang~. gapapa kok baru review lagi~ kamu kuliah jur. Akuntansi? kalau gitu kita samaan ㅠ_ㅠ oh ya permintaan kamu bikin ngakak ya so pasti baekhyun hamil anak Chan-_- kalo ga trus anak siapa dong? ahahaxD di tunggu yah~

**Indi1004**: duh ketawa mulu setiap kamu panggil kai 'item' *kenyataan nya begitu* XD iya di tunggu aja yahh~ ini udh lanjut, rnr lg ^^

**Kim Leera**: sorry yah sayang~ kk bisa nya segitu hehehe kalo kepanjangan garing dek hiks, Kita bakal ungkap semua nya nanti~ hehehe kefo itu manusiawi kok~ bukan~ kaka belum setua itu wkwkw baru kuliah S1 kok~ mdh2an ampe S2 heheh;)

**SilvieVienoy96**: Syalalalalalala gue rasa nya mau showeran baca review lo. lo ngomel nya udah kek emak emak beranak lima. yaaaa dan ini hasil nya~ chapter di tengah kegalauan abis baca ff lo. Request'an gue jan ampe lupa~

**ChanbaekLuv **: iya ini ff selain bikin lumutan juga bikin pikun saking lama nya update, maafkan dakuuuu~ /\

**1004baeki**; ini udah di lanjut^^

**Chanbaekship**: makasih yah udh suka^^duh gak janji wkwkwk soal nya kyungsoo udah merana duluan ;) kepo itu manusiawi heheh gapapa~ tetap ditunggu ya~ biar ga kepo lagi :)

**Kim Chan Min: ***nyari bareng* hahahaha poor chanyeol.. Iya jesper:) si Unyu yang cabe cabean kaya baekhyun. persis XD

Kai emang brengsek *digorok* suatu saat dia akan menyesal*syalalala hehehee thankyou honey udah mau nungguin~ thanks juga semangat nya rnr lagi yeeeehhh

**Park Faro: **karena aku pengen nyingkirin kai dulu~ baru fokus ke chanbaek :)

**HunHanCherry1220**; iya jangan salahin chanbaek ahahaha mereka kebawa suasana~ kai bakal sangat menyesal sudah menyia nyiakan kyungsoo.

**Debby Jongong:** iya udh lanjut^^

**BaekXoLove164 **: Iya makasih udah mau baca Rini :* Love story kamu kapan? pleaseee jangan php~ musti yang haatttt *ngomong ampe muncrat*

**Exo-l:** iya ini udah lanjutt

**Chanyurr**: ini bukan cinta fitri *ngakak* meskipun ini drama syekaleeeee tapi tetep yu bakal usahain buat fluff cuma jiwa fluff itu ilang timbul... maaf kan daku kalau ini mengecewakan. NC? *ngakak nista* syalalalalala ikutan showeran bareng chanbaek, Ne! makasih semangat nya yaaahhh

**HANBYYoon-Ae** : Gapapa sayang~ eon malah seneng kamu akhir nya mau review, iya ff ini emang bikin lupa... maaf yah susah banget rasa nya buaf fast update~ makasih yah rnr lg^^

**byunyeolliexo **: nih udah lanjut

**Rly. **: yuk hajar kai rame rame XD

**Chanbaek Yaa: **santai puh~ jangan marah marah XD nanti pupuh cepetan tua wkwkwkw baek hamill? Tanya chanyeol gih~ kinerja nya bagus apa engga,, wkwkwkwkw

**Silvia**: Ini udah lanjut sayang~ makasih udh baca:)

**Octavianii**: Iya ga papa viaa :* makasih udah tetep mau baca hluuu~ makasih udah nyemangatin yu teruss~

**doremifaseul**: Duh jangan x_x ntar dia makin gosong XD

**Guest**: Aduh barbie jangan ditodong kaka~~~ :3 gimana cara buat fluff untuk kaisoo ? mereka sedang dirundung masalah, maaf daku belum bisa kabulkan :'(

**Sheila**: Aduh adindah?! emak seyok(?) berat liat kepslok ambegerul amuh -,-

amuh ngereview apa mo tawuran nak? btw makasih semangat nya emak kaget amuh muncul tiba2 gicuu ~ kapan kapan mak pen kolab lagi untuk GS tapi...

**Jongindo**: Ada kok~ di tunggu yah~

**Babies BYUN**: Aduh babyyyy~ jadi apa selama ini aku kasat mata di mata mu? apa selama ini aku tidak nampak? XD

Daku terhura *huks* ini drama banget yak ahahaa bakal selalu ada chanbaek kok~ cuma aku harus selipin couple lain biar greget wkwks

**Oh Lana**: Kawinin aja sono na XD chanbaek emang musti di ganggu~ kalau tidak lanjuttttt sampai matahati terbit wkwkwkwks

** : **Iya rencana nya sih gitu~ hehehehe biar ngrasain dulu anget nya penganten baru wks :D

**dinda. .58**: pasti akan terjawab nanti^^ waiting for mee~

**ChenMinDongsaeng14 **:kai gamau tanggung jawab-_- cks iya makasih udah mau pengertian huks

**Sehyun14 **: Ne sehyun~ssi makasih sudah mau baca ff yu :) jujur yu ga ahli buat nc, jadi maaf kalo nc nya ga bikin gregetan~ hukss semoga tidak mengecewakan yahh~

Untuk Ayang Deestoria: makasih review via email nya :* Makasih juga udah nyemangatin muah :*

adakah yang tidak tersebutkan nama nya? bisa protes seperti yang di lakukan kak Icha *tahanngakak*

Terima Kasih untuk semua nya yang masih mendukung cerita buatan Yu sampai sekarang ini. Tanpa kalian FF ini bukan apa apa. Sekali lagi terimakasih atas kesediaan nya untuk memberi review di setiap chapter. Karena itulah indah nya saling menghargai.

So, Silent Readers tunjuk kan pesona mu~

Yu tetap akan menanti kalian dengan hati yang riang di kotak review;)

see you next chapter guys:*


	6. Chapter 6

_**Uniquee Yui's Story**_

"Wedding Proposal In 22nd"

Author : FlameShine!

Special Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

sligh!

Kaisoo

Hunhan

and others

Rate: M

Genre : Romance, Fluff, Marriage life,Drama, Little humor(ga yakin)

Lenght : 6 of ?

Disclaimer : Cast milik Sang Pencipta . This My Fanfiction. My Story.

**WARNING!**

TYPO bertebaran! Sangat sangat bertebaran! Tulisan sedikit tidak rapi dan alur lumayan berantakan XD maaf ini membuat kalian menjadi tidak nyaman. dan kesalahan pada beberapa kata yang hilang itu terjadi pada FFn.

GS for Uke/. OOC ./SMUT/ BED SCENE/ MATURE CONTENT / Not for children / NO BASH / DLDR/

Summary :

Chanyeol yang kebelet ingin menikahi baekhyun. Gadis cantik yang selalu bersama nya. Baekhyun mengatakan tak ingin menikah sebelum lulus. /..."Lagian siapa bilang menikah itu bikin stress? menikah itu menyenangkan tauk!"/ "Menyenangkan apanya?! /..."Kita bisa bercinta di setiap sisi rumah idaman kita, dengan berbagai pose! " / ..."Yeol~ kita bicarakan ini setelah kita wisuda" / "... lalu apa perlu juga kau ku hamili dulu baru kau mau menikah dengan ku? kalau begitu ayo detik ini juga kita ke rumah ku~setelah itu esok nya aku jamin kau sudah positif hamil anak ku"/ Long Summary. CHANBAEK/GS/EXO fanfiction.

.

.

PS: Yang lupa sama jalan cerita nya, baca preview chapter atau dari awal juga ga apa :D maklum ini ff jaman batu :V

.

.

Baekhyun masih saja mengelak setiap ditanya mengenai Pulau terpencil dan Bulan Madu oleh orang tua nya terutama Sang Ibu. Dengan alibi bahwa tanpa perlu pergi kemana pun ia akan segera memberi cucu pertama untuk mereka.

Hal yang sama ia dapati ketika berkunjung ke rumah Orang tua Chanyeol, Ibu mertua menyambut nya dengan pertanyaan seputar kehamilan.

"_Baekhyunie sayang, Bagaimana? Kalian membawa kabar gembira kah?"_ Waktu itu Baekhyun hanya bisa menjawab seadanya sambil tersenyum, memberi pengertian.

Atau

"_Baek, Kau sudah isi?"_ Kali ini Baekhyun tidak sepolos saat pertanyaan yang sama di lontarkan oleh ibu nya tempo lalu. Baekhyun mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan itu.

Baekhyun frustasi. Ini diluar bayangan nya ketika dulu akan menerima lamaran Chanyeol. Sempat akan membuat persyaratan ia tidak ingin hamil sebelum benar benar lulus. Tapi kenyataan nya? Tau begini dari dulu saja ia minta di jamah oleh Chanyeol. Diam diam ke Hotel atau mengundang Chanyeol untuk tidur di atas ranjang nya ketika Sang Ibu menemani Ayah nya perjalanan bisnis keluar negeri. Hamil lalu menikah dan semua nya jadi mudah setelah itu. Tanpa perlu mendengar desakan para orang tua, kapan mereka di beri Cucu.

_Hey! Pemikiran macam apa itu?!_

Baekhyun menghela nafas nya dengan pelan. Ia dan Chanyeol hanya perlu berusaha dan berusaha lebih giat lagi. Pernikahan nya masih seumur jagung, Bahkan banyak pasangan suami istri di luar sana yang menantikan kehadiran buah hati mereka bertahun tahun malah ada yang puluhan tahun lama nya.

Lagian bulan kemarin dia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan siklus bulanan nya. Sebenar nya Ia ingin memberi tahu perihal ini kepada Sang Ibu dan Mertua. Namun Baekhyun takut terlalu memberi harapan besar, mengingat terakhir kali ia membeli alat test kehamilan, hasil nya hanya menunjukan sebuah garis.

Ntah lah, Baekhyun masih awam tentang ini. Ia bingung harus percaya pada siklus bulanan nya atau pada alat test kehamilan. Tapi _testpack _bisa saja tidak akurat, _bukan_?

Namun mengingat perubahan fisik dan Psikis nya, Baekhyun rasa ia harus percaya pada opsi yang pertama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol melebarkan langkah kaki nya agar cepat sampai ke Lantai delapan Gedung Perusahaan Kim, Perusahaan yang turun menurun dari Kakek buyut nya. Perusahaan yang di segani di seluruh Korea bahkan masuk ke daftar 15 Perusahaan Terbesar di Asia.

Ia cukup di repotkan dengan beberapa masalah internal dan keuangan perusahaan yang menurun, masalah ini sebenarnya harus ditangani langsung oleh Kim Jongdae, tapi di karenakan Paman nya sedang terbaring di rumah sakit mau tak mau Chanyeol harus siap di recokin oleh masalah ini itu. Sebagai Cucu Pertama dan Penerus tertua, Chanyeol punya tangggung jawab lebih besar di banding Jongin atau Sehun. Dan Sebenar nya lagi, Seharus nya Jongin lah Penerus utama, mengingat Chanyeol sendiri akan mewarisi perusahaan yang di rintis dari Nol oleh Ayah dan Paman nya, Park Yoochun. Namun apa daya, Sepupu _Brengsek _nya itu tak perlu repot repot memikirkan nasib keluarga mereka disini. Dia hanya seorang pengecut yang tak terima kekalahan, bahkan hanya di kalah kan oleh sepupu nya sendiri. Ini lah sifat Jongin yang di benci Chanyeol sedari dulu.

Chanyeol bukan lah tipe pria egois, selalu mengalah. dia selalu mendahulukan kepentingan orang yang dia sayangi ketimbang diri nya sendiri, Tapi untuk _Baekhyun-nya_ Chanyeol bukan tidak mau mengalah, hanya saja ia tak ingin mengorban kan kebahagiaan Baekhyun dan ,menyakiti malaikat nya itu di waktu yang bersamaan. Seperti setelah dia mengiris luka dalam dalam namun perlahan lalu ia teteskan madu.

Daripada melihat Baekhyun-nya terluka, Chanyeol lebih memilih menjadi lelaki Egois untuk yang pertama kali nya.

"Hey Bung!" Chanyeol terkejut di sela lamunan nya ketika menunggu Lift.

"Sial! Kau mengagetkan ku Sehun!" Tangan Chanyeol terarah untuk menjitak kepala Adik sepupunya itu.

"Ekspresi frustasi dan tangan mu yang tak lepas dari tombol lift membuat ku ingin tertawa! Tenang saja Hyung lift nya tak kan kemana mana, muka mu itu seperti orang yang ketinggalan pesawat saja" Sehun terkekeh

"Kau tau ini pukul berapa Tuan Oh? Kita terlambat! Rapat sudah di mulai 15 menit yang lalu. Dan bukan nya aku sudah mengingatkan mu untuk datang lebih awal? Kenapa kau malah datang paling akhir?" Chanyeol memasang ekspresi geram.

"Ya! Kau taukan Lulu sering sakit akhir akhir ini, demi apapun Luhan dan putraku~ adalah nomer satu bagi ku Hyung, Lagian Aku sudah meminta Sehyun Nuna untuk memimpin rapat."

Chanyeol terdiam, Ia teringat Baekhyun. Akhir akhir ini dia lebih menomersatukan Pekerjaan nya daripada memperhatikan Istri sexy nya. Ya Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun berjuta kali lebih sexy setelah menikah.

Ia menghela nafas, mengusak rambut nya yang sudah rapi.

"Hey jangan terlalu stress Hyung, Nuna dan eomma ku sudah memikirkan cara agar omzet meningkat lagi melalui system manajemen promosi dan ini dipastikan akan berhasil 85% kalau Brand baru kita diluncurkan, Pelanggan melupakan kita di karenakan kita terlalu focus hanya pada satu produk, Dengan sedikit inovasi serta promosi menarik, Produk kita akan ramai peminat lagi" Sehun meletak kan tangan nya di bahu Chanyeol, memberi lelaki itu semangat.

_Bagaimana tidak stress kalau kau tidak sadar sudah mengabaikan istri mu begitu lama karena hal pekerjaan._

Chanyeol juga melupakan soal _proyek _nya bersama Baekhyun. Chanyeol baru terfikir sekarang, Baekhyun tak pernah meminta sejak yang terakhir kali. Ntah karena melihat dirinya terlalu sibuk dan lelah, atau karena diri nya tidak pernah menawarkan diri ? Bodoh! Dia sampai tak ingat kalau Istri nya itu malaikat penuh gengsi dan ego tinggi.

Ingat kan? bagaimana cara Baekhyun mati matian menggoda Chanyeol selama dua bulan lama nya hanya untuk memberi kode kalau dia sudah siap lahir bathin. Istrinya lebih memilih kode kode tersirat dari pada harus mengatakan nya secara langsung.

Tapi belakangan ini Chanyeol tak mampu menangkap kode apapun dari Baekhyun. Semua nya berjalan seperti: Bangun di pagi hari bonus morning kiss atau beberapa _hickey_, Baekhyun akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi, Baju serta tas kantor nya, lalu membuatkan sarapan, Ia berangkat bekerja dan malam nya terkadang ia sudah mendapati Baekhyun tertidur pulas di atas ranjang atau mendapati Baekhyun sedang menonton drama di sofa kesayangan nya, Chanyeol menghampiri, bercerita, saling berbagi apa pun yang mereka alami pada hari itu, menciptakan obrolan yang menyenangkan sambil merebahkan kepala nya di pangkuan Baekhyun, hanya dengan sentuhan lembut telapak tangan Baekhyun di kening nya dan belaian kasih sayang di poni rambut mangkuk nya , dalam sekejap Chanyeol sudah terbang ke alam mimpi yang indah dan penuh kedamaian. Lambat laun suara indah Baekhyun yang bersenandung menghilang, mengantarkan nya pada harmoni penuh cinta di alam bawah sadarnya.

"Semoga saja setelah ini semua berjalan seperti semula"

"Itu pasti Hyung! Karena kerja keras mu tak akan sia sia" Chanyeol tersenyum simpul menanggapi ucapan Sehun

"Setelah rapat kau akan ke Kampus ?" Sehun bertanya.

"tadi nya akan kebandara menjemput mertua ku dan kyungsoo, Tapi mereka menunda keberangkatan beberapa hari lagi. seperti nya aku memang akan ke Kampus, konsultasi sedikit sebelum sidang dengan Mr. Shin, Kenapa?"

"Aku numpang ya?" Chanyeol mengangkat alis nya sebelah.

"Mobil ku di pakai Luhan, Seperti nya aku harus menghadiahkan dia mobil baru kalau dia benar benar hamil lagi"

Mendengar kata 'hamil' Chanyeol kembali murung. Setelah semua ini kembali normal dia tak akan menunggu Baekhyun memberi kode atau apapun itu. Chanyeol berjanji mencurah kan perhatian sepenuh nya hanya untuk Istri tercinta.

Chanyeol menarik nafas, kemudian memasuki ruangan rapat dengan energy baru. Ini semua bisa di hadapi. Demi sang istri, demi Baekhyun-nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Bagaimana kondisi mu? Apa sudah membaik?" Baekhyun menoleh ke kiri memandang Luhan yang sedang menyetir.

"Sudah lumayan, Kau tau?! Aku hampir merasa ingin bunuh diri ketika dokter bilang gumpalan darah yang keluar itu adalah anak ku."

"Bukan nya setau ku, kalian masih menggunakan kontrasepsi Lu?"

"Aku juga tidak menyadari nya Baek, aku baru ingat kalau aku sempat berhenti suntik, Karena mengira kami masih aman, aku tak tau kalau aku hamil, Tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain." Kalimat terakhir Luhan terdengar sendu.

"Semua sudah di takdirkan, Dia di sisi Tuhan pasti sedang mendoakan supaya Eomma dan Appa nya di beri kesempatan lagi Lu"

Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tau kan? Di saat Kyungsoo diambang kematian, Bayi di perut nya lah yang memberi kekuatan, sekuat apa pun kita ingin melenyapkan sesuatu jika itu bukan takdir nya, maka akan sia sia. Sebalik nya sekuat apa pun kita mempertahankan jika takdir menentukan dia harus pergi, maka lepaskan lah karena itu sudah kehendak Tuhan"

Suanana menjadi hening. Baekhyun benar, dirinya terlalu merasa sedih hingga berlarut larut. Tak sadar kalau kesedihan itu berpengaruh pada kondisi fisik nya.

" Nanti setelah dari bandara kita mampir sebentar mengecek lokasi ya? sambil mengambil beberapa berkas " Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

"lalu Kyungsoo? Apa dia tidak terlalu lelah untuk ikut?"

"Kita coba tanya kan saja nanti, kalau tidak memungkin kan, tidak usah saja. Kasian Bayi nya juga ikut lelah"

"Terakhir menghubungi ku, Dia bilang sangat menikmati liburan nya, Ibu mu juga bercerita kalau Kyungsoo tak mau diam dirumah, selalu mengajak nenek mu berkeliling kawasan Vihara di kaki bukit"

"Benarkah? Kenapa tak ada yang berniat menelpon ku Atau Chanyeol? Appa dan eomma juga keterlaluan! Kalau sudah pulang kampung begitu lupa sama keluarga yang di tinggalkan nya!"

Luhan tertawa mendengar nada merajuk Baekhyun.

"eumm soal itu Ibu mu juga bilang kalau nenek melarang untuk mengganggu kalian berdua, Takut takut kalau menelpon yang terdengar malah suara aneh aneh"

Kali ini Luhan tertawa lepas.

"Yakh!"

"Tapi itu benar Baek! Kyungsoo pernah cerita kalau kau menjawab telepon nya sambil terengah engah tidak karuan! Jangan bilang saat itu kau sedang menunggangi Chanyeol eum?" Luhan menaikan sebelah alis nya.

_Astaga! Kenapa Baekhyun bisa punya sahabat seperti ini?_

Mendengar ucapan Luhan, sontak membuat mata sipit Baekhyun melebar maximal.

"LU! Ucapan mu tak Sopan!" Baekhyun merona, mau tak mau ia jadi terbayang potongan potongan sesi malam pertama nya.

"Aduh Baek~ Tak usah sok polos begitu, kau tau kan? aku lebih berpengalaman ppfttt" Luhan mencoba menahan tawa.

Sial! Baekhyun selalu terbully jika sudah berhadapan dengan sisi mesum Luhan, Apalagi kalau bergabung kekuatan dengan Kyungsoo. Syukurlah Kyungsoo tak ada.

"Jadi sudah sejauh mana? Sudah pakai pose apa saja? Sudah berapa kali? Bagaimana? Kau sering diatas apa di bawah?"

Rasanya panas seketika mengalir di wajah putih Baekhyun, menciptakan semburat merah seperti buah cherry, Luhan yang berkata mesum kenapa dia yang malu separah ini?

"Luluuuuuuu~!" Baekhyun mengalihkan rentetan pertanyaan dengan merengek seperti balita.

"Kenapa? Kalau kau menceritakan nya, aku jamin aku sudah lebih dulu merasakan itu"

Baekhyun tak berniat menjawab, ia rada sensitive dengan semua pertanyaan Luhan.

_Sudah sejauh mana? _ Jawaban Baekhyun setengah meter. Ya. Jarak tidur ia dan Chanyeol Sejauh setengah meter. Chanyeol tidur terlalu lelap, hingga lupa kalau sekarang dia sudah tidak sendiri lagi di atas ranjang. Ada makhluk yang seharus nya ia rengkuh ketika tidur tapi sayang Chanyeol lebih sering melupakan fakta itu.

_Sudah pakai pose apa saja? _ Baekhyun tak pernah tau apa saja nama nama posisi gila yang Chanyeol ciptakan. YA G-I-L-A! Kalian Tak tau saja segila apa Chanyeol jika menyerang nya! Dan Baekhyun tak mau peduli apa jenis pose itu! _Whatever_ lah yang penting Chanyeol senang! Itu moto Hidup Baekhyun.

_Sudah berapa kali? _ Oooh Ini adalah pertanyaan paling sensitive! Haruskah Baekhyun menjawab kalau baru 2 kali. Catat! D-U-A K-A-LI . Mungkin semua orang akan mengatakan kalau dirinya si Pembohong Besar! Siapa yang akan percaya jika sudah menikah berbulan bulan lama nya baru _melakukan nya_ hanya 2 kali. Dan Baekhyun benar benar tidak akan menjawab siapapun yang bertanya hal ini pada nya!. Dan semoga saja 2 kali itu cukup untuk membuat nya Hamil dalam sekejab.

_Kau sering diatas apa di bawah? _ Oh ayolah Baekhyun terlalu terlena pada setiap aliran cinta yang di tawarkan oleh suami nya itu, ia sering tidak _sadarkan diri_ Jika Chanyeol sudah menempatkan diri di bagian terdalam tubuh nya. Berada di atas atau di bawah, ntah lah~ bagi Baekhyun kedua nya sama saja, Sama sama membawa nya merasakan sumber kehidupan Chanyeol yang tertanam hangat menyirami ruang di rahimnya.

Semua pertanyaan sudah terjawab, bukan? Tapi Baekkyun memilih menyimpan jawaban itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ku rasa Sehun terlalu beruntung memiliki istri dengan sisi mesum di atas rata rata seperti mu, Lu~!" Sindiran Baekhyun terdengar sarkastis.

"Yeah,fakta itu di perkuat dengan bukti hadir nya Jungkook hanya dengan sekali tembak! Dan Pyaaarrrrr 9 bulan kemudian hasil sisi mesum itu lahir dengan sangat menggemaskan!" Nada ceria luhan terdengar bangga serta ekpresi dan gerakan tangan seperti meledak kan sesuatu membuat Baekhyun memutar bola mata nya.

"Pppppffftttt." kemudian Luhan tertawa terpingkal melihat ekspresi _absurd_ Di wajah cantik sahabatnya itu.

Baekhyun menghentak kan tubuh nya. Mendelik kesal kearah luhan.

Sebenarnya luhan tak berniat membalas sindiran Baekhyun. Tapi fakta-yang baru saja di beberkan Luhan- itu benar benar menohok sanubari Baekhyun.

"aku juga sebentar lagi akan hamil kok! Liat saja Chanyeol tak kalah hebat dari Sehun!" Balas Baekhyun dengan muka tidak terima akan _sindiran manis_ luhan.

"Dengan berapa kali tembak?" Luhan masih mencoba menahan tawa.

"LUHAAAAANNNNNNNNN! I HATE YOUUUUUUUU"

Sudah bisa di pastikan tawa luhan pecah dan dia akan berhenti tertawa dengan linangan airmata. Begini lah Indah nya membuly si Ratu pembullyan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol mengendurkan ikatan dasi yang melilit leher nya. Sudah hampir seminggu setelah peluncuran _Brand_ baru dan promosi di laksanakan, keuangan perusahaan berangsur membaik. Chanyeol bernafas lega melepas ketakutan nya akan nasib Perusahaan yang terancam jatuh. Kini semua sudah kembali stabil meskipun belum seperti sedia kala. Chanyeol sudah bisa melepas tanggung jawab perlahan lahan kepada Sehyun dan Sehun. Namun kepercayaan sepenuh nya dia berikan kepada Sehyun kembaran Sehun yang lebih berfikir dewasa, berambisi serta cerdas ketimbang Sehun yang masih terlihat kekanakan.

Chanyeol sudah bisa bersantai sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Pulang kerja juga tidak selarut biasa nya.

"Kalau sudah makan malam Yeol?" Chanyeol menoleh ke sumber suara.

Disana, sang istri sedang menyisir rambut panjang nya di depan meja rias.

"Tadi jam 5 makan di resto biasa, bersama Sehun dan Appa, seperti nya tidak ingin makan lagi, aku masih kenyang"

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bangkit lalu berbalik badan, mendekatkan tubuh keduanya.

Ia mengulurkan tangan nya, guna membukakan Jas abu abu Chanyeol.

"Berbaringlah dulu~ aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi mu" pancaran mata Chanyeol penuh arti sedari tadi menyaksi kan tubuh Baekhyun yang terbalut gaun tidur tipis yang panjang nya hanya sejengkal di atas lutut, serta belahan dada gaun yang terlalu rendah. Benar benar pakaian yang _mengundang._

Tapi mengapa Chanyeol baru menyadari pakaian itu sekarang? malam malam sebelum nya bahkan berbulan kebelakang Baekhyun selalu tidur dengan pakaian seperti itu. Lebih tepat nya setelah menikah.

Chanyeol merendah kan kepala nya. Membawa bibir itu tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

"Tunggu aku selesai mandi ya Sayang, Kau siap kan?" Chanyeol sengaja meredam redam kan suara berat nya, menggoda Sang Istri.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Bagi chanyeol itu sangat! Sangat! Sangat manis!. Lalu mengecup cepat bibir yang masih menampilkan senyuman menawan.

Chanyeol memahami maksud senyuman itu. Baekhyun masih saja malu atau gengsi menyatakan 'iya'

Padahal sudah terang terangan Chanyeol menawarkan diri.

Baekhyun berlalu menuju kamar mandi dengan muka yang merona, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menghempaskan tubuh nya diatas ranjang.

Setelah mandi nanti dia pastikan tubuh nya bertenaga penuh. Rasa nya sudah seperti berabad abad lama nya tidak menyentuh Baekhyun Si istri super sexy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo meraih kotak persegi yang berisi benang berbagai warna serta alat rajutan dari atas meja rias. Lalu membawa nya ke atas ranjang. Ia meraih selimut menutupi kaki hingga pinggul nya, menyandarkan punggung yang sudah dia letak kan bantal di _headbed_.

Melanjutkan merajut Sweeter mungil berwarna abu abu. Baju hangat yang ia rajut sendiri untuk si buah hati kalau sudah lahir nanti.

Bola mata lucu yang menyerupai burung hantu milik Kyungsoo memandangi seluruh isi kamar nya. Pandangan itu tiba tiba terhenti pada sebuah objek yang sudah usang, yang letak nya di atas lemari.

Sebuah boneka burung hantu berukuran sedang berwarna abu abu. Warna nya semakin kusam menunjukan lama nya usia boneka tersebut.

Kaki mungil si Ibu muda bergerak turun dari ranjang, melangkah mendekati lemari.

Tangan mungilnya berusaha menggapai boneka, Namun jika dilihat dari ukuran tubuh nya yang pendek dan mungil, itu tidak mungkin sekali.

Ia kembali berdiri di depan lemari dengan bantuan kursi pendek yang ia ambil di dekat meja rias.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Sudah memanjat kursi pun ia masih tidak bisa meraih boneka itu. Ntah tubuh nya yang terlalu kecil atau lemari ini yang terlalu tinggi.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, menandakan ia menyerah. Tangan nya bisa meraih dengan sedikit lompatan, tapi bagaimana jika ia terjatuh?, jangan kan terjatuh, dia bisa saja keguguran karena goncangan akibat melompat seperti itu.

Jalan satu satu nya, minta bantuan kepada seseorang yang lebih tinggi.

_Seseorang yang tinggi?_ Chanyeol !

Ya, Chanyeol satu satu nya laki laki yang bisa di andalkan. Kyungsoo tak butuh berjuta lelaki di dunia ini,Jika sudah ada Chanyeol. Lelaki itu sudah seperti seorang dewa pelindung bagi nya.

Kyungsoo turun dengan senyum semangat. Ia mendengar suara deru mesin mobil yang mati beberapa saat yang lalu, berarti Chanyeol sudah pulang kerja.

Dengan langkah riang ia keluar menuju kamar Chanyeol. Ntah kenapa hati nya berbunga bunga ingin memeluk boneka usang itu. Boneka hadiah yang di beli patungan oleh Baekhyun,Chanyeol,Kai dan si kembar Sehyun, Sehun. Hadiah karena ia meraih peringkat pertama dengan nilai tertinggi Ujian Akhir semasa _Junior high School. _ Hadiah yang tanpa di ketahui Kyungsoo adalah Pilihan dari seorang Kim Jongin.

"_Cantik, Mata nya lucu seperti mata Kyungsoo. Mungil dan pendek seperti Kyungsoo. Ini Kyungsoo Versi boneka! Kita beli yang ini saja Ya? Dia pasti suka!"_

Kim Jongin Seseorang yang menjadi pertama dalam hidup nya juga seseorang yang tega menghancurkan nya begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol membuka _handle_ pintu kamar mandi, di dalam bayangan nya Baekhyun saat ini pasti sudah terbaring pasrah di atas ranjang, dengan gaun tidur yang tersingkap, seolah olah membangun kan insting menyerang nya. Namun Imajinasi Chanyeol buyar ketika mendapati, ranjang nya kosong dan masih tertata rapi.

Pandangan nya menyusuri se isi kamar. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sedang focus dengan beberapa berkas di meja kerja nya, menurut Chanyeol itu berkas untuk Kampus.

"Baek" Chanyeol berusaha menormalkan nada bicara nya.

Baekhyun mendongak, memandang tubuh menjulang suami nya yang hanya di balut oleh handuk yang melingkari perut hingga lutut. Baekhyun berani bertaruh, suami nya tidak memakai apa apa di balik lilitan handuk itu.

Sontak pipi nya memerah. Lalu kembali secepat mungkin mengalihkan pandangan nya kea rah berkas berkas tadi. Berpura pura sibuk.

Chanyeol gemas akan tingkah sang istri yang masih malu melihat keadaan nya yang _topless_ seperti ini, tiba tiba memutar Kursi yang di duduki Baekhyun, meraih dagu Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuk nya.

Menundukan tubuh, untuk meraih bibir tipis merah delima itu. Menyesap nya lembut, penuh cinta. Sebisa mungkin Chanyeol mengontrol diri. Sesi pertama harus lembut dan penuh cinta, Kalau Baekhyun sudah liar sepenuh nya baru lah Chanyeol sepuas hati bertindak seganas apapun, karena dia tau jika Baekhyun sudah bertindak agresif, maka istri nya itu akan mampu mengimbangi.

Chanyeol meraih tubuh Baekhyun untuk ia bawa berdiri, masih dalam pagutan panas yang mereka berdua ciptakan. Lengan mulus Baekhyun melingkar sempurna di leher suaminya.

"Kenapa sibuk dengan kertas kertas itu? Kau tak bersiap siap hm?" Chanyeol memutuskan kontak mereka.

"memang nya apa yang perlu di siapkan?"

"Ya Seperti minum obat kuat di tambah sedikit perangsang, Mungkin?" Kening Baekhyun berkerut.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Berhasil menggoda si Puppy~

"kau tau kan? Ini tak kan berakhir lima atau sepuluh ronde, seperti yang pertama dan kedua, aku ingin kita nonstop, sayang?"

"Jangan gila, Park!"

"Ya, aku memang gila kan? Rasa nya seperti sudah sangat lama sekali, jadi tidak ada salah nya kalau selama yang terpendam itu terbayarkan malam ini."

Baekhyun memutar bola mata nya.

"Hey Nyonya Park! Mengaku saja kau merindukan diri ku yang dibawah sana~"

Chanyeol menaikan alis nya sebelah.

Baekhyun langsung membenam kan kepala nya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hobi sekali menggoda nya.

Chanyeol membawa bibir tebalnya untuk mendarat di perpotongan leher sang istri.

Menikmati tiap jengkal. Mencium dan menyesap dengan sentuhan dalam.

menciptakan bercak bercak merah yang terlihat indah mewarnai leher putih Baekhyun.

Tangan kekarnya merambat kebahu sang Istri. Perlahan menurunkan tali gaun tidur yang tersemat di sana. membuat belahan dada Baekhyun kian terbuka. memperlihatkan isi nya yang sungguh menggiurkan.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pada sofa besar kesayangan sang istri.

Masih sibuk dengan bagian titik sensitif Baekhyun, melahap nya bagai icecream, terasa begitu lembut di lidah nya.

Baekhyun hanya mampu meremas remas sensual kepala Chanyeol. membuat rambut itu kian berantakan.

Sementara tangan Chanyeol bekerja dengan sangat baik. yang kiri meremas dada nya, dan yang kanan berada dibawah menggoda miliknya.

"Yeolhhh"

Baekhyun merasakan pusing yang teramat sangat.

Ini pusing yang berdenyut di kepala nya atau pusing karena terlalu banyak menerima kenikmatan.

Semua titik sensitif nya tak luput dari sentuhan sang suami secara bersamaan.

Kepala Baekhyun berdenyut. Ini terlalu berlebihan!

"Akhhhh" Baekhyun menjerit feminim.

Chanyeol menggigit lehernya dan tangan suami nya meremas dengan sangat kuat disaat yang bersamaan, menciptakan rasa sakit seperti tersengat aliran listrik.

Chanyeol bergerak turun, melepaskan area leher Baekhyun yang sudah penuh dengan karya indah nya.

Ia semakin menarik gaun tidur sutera Baekhyun.

"Whoooooaaaaaaaa" Mata bulat Chanyeol melebar takjub.

Sejak menikah, Chanyeol memperhatikan ukuran dada Baekhyun kian bertambah.

Bagaimana tidak, itu adalah 'mainan' favorit nya!

Tangan Chanyeol menyusup kebelakang punggung Baekhyun, Berusaha melepas kaitan penghalang 'mainan nya'.

TIK!

Chanyeol melemparnya kesembarang arah.

Mata nya semakin berbinar. Bibir nya tak berhenti menguntaikan kalimat penuh pemujaan, Betapa sempurna nya makhluk dalam kungkungan nya ini.

"MY GOD! OUH DAMN! You're so beautiful baby Baek, my Wife~"

pandangan mata nya beradu dengan bola mata bening milik sang istri.

Dalam, dan tumpah akan lautan cinta penuh kasih.

Baekhyun tersenyum tulus.

"Keindahan yang hanya untuk mu, Park" Telapak tangan nya terarah mengelus rupa tampan sang suami.

Baekhyun juga tak henti mengucapkan syukur yang teramat, Laki laki ini adalah Takdirnya, Akhir dari segala hal dalam hidup nya.

Tangan nakal Baekhyun yang lain beralih pada lilitan handuk yang melingkari pinggang suaminya.

Perlahan menarik, menanggalkan satu satu nya helaian yang melekat di tubuh Chanyeol. dan usaha kecil tangan nakal nya berhasil. Meskipun tak berani menoleh kebawah. Begini saja Baekhyun sudah merasa dirinya seperti jalang yang haus akan kepuasan.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti. melihat kelakuan si mungil di bawah nya.

"Istri yang pintar" Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengusak puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Rasakan _dia, _sayang~" Chanyeol berucap sambil mengarahkan kembali tangan Baekhyun,menuju ke _kesayangan _nya.

"Kau harus membiasakan diri. Ok aku paham karena kita mungkin masih canggung dan malu malu. Tapi ini lah cara kau menyentuh dan memanjakan ku ketika kau hamil nanti dan ketika aku tak mungkin memasuki mu, Jadi mulai sekarang biasakan lah. Jangan ragu aku akan membimbing, sayang~ "

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, Kemudian perlahan membelai dengan gerakan teramat lembut. membuat Chanyeol sontak mendesis nikmat. Sungguh rasa yang sangat luar bisa. Ia reflek memejamkan mata bulat nya. dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan lengguhan kecil.

Baekhyun selalu takjub melihat pemandangan di hadapan nya, Bagaimana raut wajah Chanyeol yang begitu menyukai perlakuan nya. Bagaimana rupa tampan chanyeol dipenuhi oleh aura yang sangat menggairahkan.

Terbesit rasa haru di bathin Baekhyun. Chanyeol bahagia karena dirinya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah tiba di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol. mengetuk nya dengan semangat 45

Tak sabar untuk mendapatkan boneka itu, lalu memeluk nya erat.

Tangan mungil nya bergerak untuk mengetuk pintu kamar.

Sedikit terburu buru.

TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!

berulang kali dengan jumlah ketukan yang tak terhitung.

sementara kedua Insan yang sedang bercumbu panas di atas sofa tersentak terkejut.

Baekhyun reflek menjauhkan tubuh Chanyeol yang menghimpitnya.

Gerakan Chanyeol yang hendak melepaskan gaun tidur Baekhyun sepenuh nya, terhenti.

Baekhyun panik bukan main.

"Yeol cepat tutupi tubuh mu!" Baekhyun dengan gerakan terburu buru kembali menaikan lagi gaun tidur nya yang sudah merosot sebatas pinggul.

_Menggangu saja_! Rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati.

TOK.! TOK.! TOK.!

"CHANYEOOOLLLLLL"

TOK! TOK.! TOK!

" Park! Cepat pakai bathrobe mu?! Itu Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun masih buru buru merapikan diri

sedang kan Chanyeol hanya bisa melongo melihat kelakuan istri nya yang seperti kesetanan.

"Kau mau seperti itu sampai Kyungsoo masuk? dan melihat dirimu tanpa sehelai benang pun hah?! Kau mau pamer _kesayangan _mu itu?"

Chanyeol tertawa bahagia mendengar nada penuh kecemburuan yang di lontarkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun semakin kesal.

" Serius Chanyeol! Pintu kamar tidak aku kunci! Bodoh! Jangan harap aku mengampuni mu jika kyungsoo masuk tanpa ijin dan melih-"

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika chanyeol berbalik panik meraih piyama jubah nya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang pintu nya belum di kunci sih? Kau selalu kelupaan, bagaimana jika kyungso nyelonong masuk ketika aku -maju mundur cantik- he?"

Kening Baekhyun berkerut.

"Kau yang menyerang ku begitu saja, aku mana akan teringat pintu lagi! makanya kalau masuk kamar langsung kunci pintu."

"Tapi kan tadi aku sudah bilang kau kita akan melakuk-"

"CHAAANYEOOOLLL? APA KAU DIDALAM?"

"CHANYEOLL , BAEKHYUN?"

Kyungsoo tak berhenti menggedor pintu

"AKU MASUK YAAA?"

"aissssh" Baekhyun mendengus kesal kearah chanyeol

Belum sempat Kyungsoo memegang handle, Pintu sudah lebih dulu terbuka.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih buka nya?!"

"Maaf Soo~ aku tadi sedang di kamar mandi" Baekhyun beralasan.

"Apa Chanyeol sudah tidur, aku menginginkan sesuatu"

_"Oh jangan lagi pleasee"_ Chanyeol tak siap jika dalam keadaan seperti ini harus memenuhi keinginan keinginan Kyungsoo yang menurut Chanyeol sangat aneh.

Ia keluar menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun di depan pintu dengan acting khas seseorang yang acak acakan seperti bangun tidur. Padahal ia berantakan karena Baekhyun.

"maaf tadi aku tertidur, tidak mendengar suara mu"

"oh maaf jika menganggu waktu tidur mu Chan, tapi aku benar benar ingin memeluk boneka Owl ku yang diatas lemari, aku tak bisa meraih nya, mau kah membantu ku sebentar untuk mengambilkannya?"

"Baiklah, tunjukan di mana letak nya," Chanyeol bergerak sigap!.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

lelaki itu melangkah keluar kamar, tiba tiba sebuah tangan menahan lengan nya.

Kyungsoo mendelik tidak suka.

"Baek aku hanya pinjam Chanyeol mu sebentar saja masa tak bisa sih?! Hanya mengambil boneka ku diatas lemari"

"Bukan begitu Soo~" Baekhyun tau, Kyungsoo mengira diri nya melarang Chanyeol untuk pergi, Tapi bukan itu,

Baekhyun berusaha memberi kode lewat tatapan mata pada Chanyeol, Kalau suaminya hanya menggunakan piyama jubah dengan tubuh yang tak memakai apa apa di dalam nya.

"Ayoo Chaan~ Cepaaatt~" Kyungsoo merengek mendesak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sempat blank antara langsung mengikuti Kyungsoo atau membalas kode dari Baekhyun.

Pandangan mata nya bertemu dengan mata bening Baekhyun yang seolah berkata

_'Pleasee pakai pakaian mu dulu,Yeollie'_

"Soo tunggu yah, Aku buang air kecil dulu sebentar, sudah di ujung nih, tunggu saja di kamar, setelah ini aku langsung ambilkan!"

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah, jangan pakai lama!" Setelah Kyungsoo melangkah pergi Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar nya dengan sedikit bantingan.

"Mau langsung pergi begitu saja?! Kalau terjadi sesuatu! lalu lilitan piyama mu lepas? kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi?!"

Baekhyun mengomel. menghempaskan tubuh nya kesofa,

"Bukan begitu~ kau tau kan keinginan baby Soo mu itu harus cepat di penuhi?"

"Tapi fikir kan juga resiko nya dong! Kalau benar benar terjadi bagaimana? Siapa yang tau?! kalian kan didalam kamar"

Chanyeol menghela nafas ia sudah selesai dengan urusan memakai baju.

lalu menghampiri, berlutut dihadapan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di Sofa.

"Baek dengar! Aku berani berjanji dan bertaruh nyawa kalau di seumur hidupku, Kau lah satu satu nya wanita ku. Hanya kau satu satunya wanita yang boleh _melihat _ku."

"Pergilah, Kyungsoo sudah menunggu lama"

Chanyeol bangkit. Istri nya merajuk. Kalau sudah begini, jalan nya adalah membiarkan Baekhyun sendiri untuk meredam kekesalan nya.

sudah 22 tahun lama nya ia hidup bersama Baekhyun. Tak ada sekecil hal pun tentang Baekhyun yang tak dia ketahui. termasuk keadaan yang seperti ini.

Lagi lagi Chanyeol menghela nafas

Selaluuu saja ada rintangan di saat saat waktu berharga nya bersama Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tersenyum girang sambil membawa boneka yang ia peluk ke atas ranjang.

Mengelus bulu bulu yang masih terasa halus, walaupun sudah usang.

Jari kelingking nya tersangkut disalah satu celah bagian sayap boneka itu.

"Yah~ sobek" Kyungsoo mengusap bagian yang sobek, Lumayan lebar.

Tangan nya meraih kotak peralatan jahit kesayangan di sisi kiri tempat tidur.

lalu mulai menjahit sisi boneka yang sobek.

"Sedikit lagi!" Seru nya bersemangat dengan gerakan jarum jahit yang cepat.

Tanpa sadar ujung jarum tajam itu menembus jari nya cukup dalam.

Jantung nya berdetak!

Detik berikut nya ia meringis, merasakan sakit yang teramat pada perut nya.

Perut nya terasa kram tiba tiba. Sakit nya luar biasa.

Tangan kiri Kyungsoo meremas sekuat tenaga boneka yang dia jahit, untuk meredam kesakitan nya,

Sementara tangan kanan membelai perut nya yang sudah terlihat berisi.

_'Kenapa nak? kenapa tiba tiba begini'_

.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali kekamar. Kali ini tak lupa mengunci pintu. Irisnya menangkap sosok sang istri yang sedang mengunyah cheese cake sambil menonton drama.

"Huuufffffttt"

Chanyeol menghela napas memajukan bibirnya.

Terpaksa semua moment foreplay yang sudah di ciptakan setengah jalan tadi harus di ulang lagi dari awal.

"Baek"

"hm?"

Baekhyun masih sibuk mengunyah . Dan Chanyeol terkejut melihat cake diatas meja hanya tinggal 1/4.

_Baekhyun ngemil atau lapar?_

1 fakta lagi. Baekhyun selalu mengunyah jika Badmood.

Chanyeol menatap horror pada cheesecake yang tersisa.

"Mau?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, Istrinya sudah kembali seperti biasanya lagi.

Mood Baekhyun akhir akhir ini sering tidak karuan. Tapi Chanyeol memaklumi.

"Makanlah~"

"Aku suapin"

"masih kenyang sayang, nanti kalau aku mau aku ambil sendiri"

"Yakin? Kalau aku menyuapkan nya seperti ini bagaimana?" Baekhyun tersenyum nakal. Cake itu ia gigit di ujung bibir nya, Lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menantang.

Tau Chanyeol kan? Ia tak pernah menolak jika ditantang. apa lagi dengan cara seperti yang dilakukan istri nakal nya ini.

Chanyeol merasa lampu hijau sudah menyala.

kemudian dengan segera memakan potongan kue di ujung bibir Baekhyun.

setelah habis, lidah nya bekerja menjilat sisa krim keju yang menempel di seluruh sisi bibir Baekhyun. Mengemut belahan bibir atas dan bawah secara bergantian.

ketika ia rasa sudah bersih tautan itu terlepas.

kedua telapak tangan Chanyeol mengusap pipi cantik Baekhyun.

membawa kening Baekhyun menyatu pada kening lebarnya.

"Baek kalau kau bisa malam ini~ Ayo lakukan. Tapi jika tidak aku tak akan memaksa,sayang"

"Tidak Yeollie, lakukan lah. Semua yang ada pada diriku adalah milikmu, Hak mu. dan itu adalah kewajiban ku.

"aku tak pernah ingin ini menyangkut hak atau kewajiban kita, Tapi semua ini karena aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun Baek. karena kau yang akan menjadi Ibu dari anak anak ku"

Baekhyun terharu. Cinta yang di tawarkan chanyeol di setiap hembusan nafas nya memang terasa begitu besar.

"Miliki aku sepenuh nya Park Chanyeol"

"Aku sudah lakukan itu sejak malam pertama kita,sayang~" Chanyeol menyeringai

"Di hari yang lalu, sekarang, dan seterusnya jangan pernah berhenti untuk memiliki aku, Ku mohon Chanyeol, walau aku berubah menjadi monster jelek sekalipun"

"Tak akan~ sampai akhir nafas. dan ketika aku hanya bisa mencintai mu dari sisi Tuhan. Aku takkan berhenti, Sekalipun jika kau sudah bersama yang lain."

Baekhyun langsung mencium pipi Chanyeol berulang kali.

Dan Chanyeol membalas dengan kecupan di sekitar rahang Baekhyun.

Keduanya tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

Dan tak terelakan lagi kedua bibir itu kembali menyatu. menciptakan percikan gairah yang teramat dalam.

Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun berperang lidah. sebenarnya Baekhyun belum terlalu ahli, tapi chanyeol fikir sudah ada perkembangan pesat untuk Baekhyun mengimbangi dirinya, tapi tetap, Chanyeol lah pihak dominan.

"UHUUK"

Lidah Chanyeol terlalu dalam dan terkesan menyesakkan. Dirinya lepas kendali terbakar gairah.

"UHUK"

"HOEK!"

Chanyeol sontak terkejut.

"Maaf Baek~, Maaf sayang ku~ aku tak bermaksud"

Baekhyun terengah lemas

"Tak apa yeolh ak-"

"HOEK!"

kepala nya pusing karena mual.

"Sayang, kau tak apa? atau kita perlu ke dokter?"

Baekhyun mengcengkram lengan Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah tak kuat, Yeol minggir sebentar aku tak tahan. ingin Mun-"

'HOEEK!

Tah. Tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimat nya, Baekhyun sudah berlarian menuju westafel. mengeluarkan isi perut nya.

.

.

.

"Kai ! Ku mohon bertahan lah! Kai kau dengar aku kan? Kau harus bertahan~ Ku Mohon hiks" Air mata Taemin luruh melewati pipi cantik nya.

Tak peduli pada pandangan setiap orang di lorong rumah sakit yang menatap nya dengan kengerian.

Bagaimana tidak, hampir separuh pakaian nya penuh dengan noda darah segar.

"Maaf Nona, Kau hanya bisa sampai disini, Kami akan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik" Suster berwajah bule itu menahan Taemin yang hendak ikut masuk.

"Ku mohon selamatkan dia suster"

"Dokter akan langsung melakukan tindakan serius pada pasien, Nona bisa menunggu disini atau ke unit kecelakaan untuk mengganti pakaian anda"

Taemin hanya bisa terduduk dikursi tunggu.

Tangan nya bergetar hendak mendial nomer seseorang. dan telfon itu tersambung.

"K..ai hikss K-kk ai, dia hikss d-dia Kritis!."

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya ff jaman dinasti Joseon ini update juga :v

Udah lupa Pasti kan yah? Rapopo ae lah Yu sing legowo atuh(?)

Terima kasih sudah menaruh respon yang sangat besar untuk cerita ini :D

Yu terharu lihat semua dukungan dan semangat yang teman teman berikan

Mohon Maaf yang sebesar besar nya untuk update yang selalu teramat sangat lama(?) ini.

Sampai sampai Sheila bilang ini ff jaman dinasti-,-

Yu juga pasrah deh untuk respon di chapter ini, tapi juga ga henti henti nya minta apresiasi dari kalian semua yang sudah membaca ^^

Untuk ngelanjutin ff nya perjuangan besar loh :D

Jadi ga ada salah nya untuk saling menghargai bukan?

So, Bagi siders pleaseeee jangan sungkan, Yu ga pernah marah kokJ silahkan saja Tanya ke siders yang sudah mau muncul di chapter chapter sebelum nya, Yu baik kok ga gigit juga *lol

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review dan tak pernah bosan mengingatkan diriku untuk segera Update :D

Untuk Karen yah? chan_61b yang selalu, ga ada bosan2 nya ngemention aku buat nanyain kapan lanjut~ Karen udah kaya alarm ff ini loh :D

Buat Neli Amelia yang sudah mau bela belain ke PM buat nagih~ terima kasih masih mengingat ff jadul ini :D dan menanyakan kabar yu, *hiks terharu* kabar diriku lagi tidak baik 2 bulan yang lalu, UTS tanpa jeda, abis UTS langsung UAS~ sedap kan? Sampe ga di kasih waktu buat narik napas bentar,, itulah resiko kuliah sambil kerja semua serba kejar tayang *maap curhat

Buat kak Lulu ( bekichan077) yang udah berhasil buat yu uring uringan karena udah kehilangan, kaka absen review di dua chapter :'( ff yu tanpa review kaka bagai Chanyeol tanpa Baekhyun. Sampe yu buat PM dan ka Mykachu(?)*uhuk* yg akhir nya mempertemukan kita kembali wkss

Buat Silvie Vienoy, si ratu najong yang tiap menit *lebay* nagihin gue kek rentenir minta utang-,- giliran gue nagih PYD eh dia balik nagih wedding, kek gini mulu ampe si candy jenggotan,sekarang gue udh update!*asah clurit* PYD lo mana?

Buat Oh Lana, ini sama nih sebelas dua belas sama Silvie-_- Nagih muluu~ giliran diriku yang nagih eh dia balik nagih ampuun x_x , btw nasib Chanyeol disini sama kaya di My Family yak :V gagal mulu

Dan buat mereka mereka yang selalu hadir di setiap malam ku *Hoek* Big Hug Deestacia, Beagle Line of CIC's Mesumers Yaoi specialist ( Sayaka dini- Carebbian mocca-Jonah Kim) and CIC's mesumers GS Specialist Kak Icha Princepink, Kak Laras chemistry4…

Lapak grup bbm CIC tiap malam ternodai karena oknum oknum di atas-,- Jadi bisa bayangin kan kalo semua ngumpul dalam satu forum apa aja yg bakal di bahas? Kalo kata Kak Aya gajauh jauh dari donat,pisang serta susu kental manis cap B*gus! sama Cap Enak *njiiir yang mesum langsung connect :V

Nah dirty talk chapter selanjutkan bakal berasal dari situ *ngakak ceetan*

btw, Yu ampe terharu liat kejutan 704 dari Kak Aya hiks cvookkkkkk nih :* *hoek*

So, Thank you so much again, my lovely reader^^

[mimikikim] [bekichan077] [dinanfujii] [tnama605] [ ] [mishthemaduck] [kaila Lu] [kiutemy] [karwurmonica] [ ] [vivikim406] [PrincePink] [vitcb9] [taman coklat] [ 12] [chanbaekyu] [haru] [alyanabilah] [Shin Yo Yong] [Bee] [Rly. ] [luckygirl91] [erry-shi] [Sehyun1] [dzbbhdks] [Lu-ttledeer] [HanbyYoon-Ae] [Oh chaca] [ChanbaekLuv] [Babies Byun] [Bunga654] [Debby Jongong] [Kim Hyunsoo] [baeqtpie] [xiuxiulay ] [lady Azhura] [ ParkByun] [Kim Leera] [Shallow Lin] [Byunyeolliexo] [kim chan min] [Hchy] [hunhancherry1220] [Baeklinerbyun] [Septhaca] [Syifa nurqalbiah] [kyle] [1004Baekki] [Indi1004] [octaviani] [rizka0419] [jongindo] [Baekxolove614] [ ] [exindira] [ ] [neli amelia] [thestarbaek0506 ] [bellasung 21] [Parkbaekyoda] [OSH. KAP] [farfarida16] [dyahclloelfblue] [Lee Naeun fujoAoi ] [siapa-saya ] [younlaycious88] [Sniaaanggrn] [ruixi1 ] [doremifaseul] [pcyms7] [naruru LoveCB]

Untuk chapter kemarin balasan review nya di gabung sama yang depan aja yah~

Soalnya udah tengah malem,, ga sabaran buat daratin(?) ff jaman batu ini-,- diffn

Kotak review menanti untuk di ketik,baby~:D

See You next Chapter guys^^

-YU-

Januari 11, 2015


	7. Chapter 7

_**Uniquee Yui's Story**_

"Wedding Proposal In 22nd"

Author : FlameShine!

Special Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

sligh!

Kaisoo

Hunhan

and others

Rate: M

Genre : Romance, Fluff, Marriage life,Drama, Little humor(ga yakin)

Lenght : 6 of ?

Disclaimer : Cast milik Sang Pencipta . This My Fanfiction. My Story.

**WARNING!**

TYPO bertebaran! Sangat sangat bertebaran! Tulisan sedikit tidak rapi dan alur lumayan berantakan XD maaf ini membuat kalian menjadi tidak nyaman. dan kesalahan pada beberapa kata yang hilang itu terjadi pada FFn.

GS for Uke/. OOC ./SMUT/ BED SCENE/ MATURE CONTENT / Not for children / NO BASH / DLDR/

Summary :

Chanyeol yang kebelet ingin menikahi baekhyun. Gadis cantik yang selalu bersama nya. Baekhyun mengatakan tak ingin menikah sebelum lulus. /..."Lagian siapa bilang menikah itu bikin stress? menikah itu menyenangkan tauk!"/ "Menyenangkan apanya?! /..."Kita bisa bercinta di setiap sisi rumah idaman kita, dengan berbagai pose! " / ..."Yeol~ kita bicarakan ini setelah kita wisuda" / "... lalu apa perlu juga kau ku hamili dulu baru kau mau menikah dengan ku? kalau begitu ayo detik ini juga kita ke rumah ku~setelah itu esok nya aku jamin kau sudah positif hamil anak ku"/ Long Summary. CHANBAEK/GS/EXO fanfiction.

.

.

PS: Yang lupa sama jalan cerita nya, baca preview chapter yeth :D maklum ini ff jaman batu :V

.

.

Kyungsoo turun dari ranjang dengan gerakan perlahan sambil memegang perut nya. Rasa sakit tak kunjung mereda, Ia sudah biasa mengalami kram di perut menjelang tidur atau di pagi hari, tapi hanya berlangsung beberapa menit. Namun kali ini rasa sakit nya berbeda, ada rasa yang tidak nyaman.

Kyungsoo berjalan tertatih menuju meja belajar, menuangkan segelas air putih, lalu meminum nya dengan sekali teguk. Peluh mulai mengalir di wajah cantik nya.

"Tenang lah, Sayang" Kyungsoo membelai lembut keberadaan sang buah hati.

"Ada apa eum? Tidak biasa nya seperti ini, Ada yang kau ing-" Ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti ketika iris nya menangkap sebuah bingkai foto yang menampilkan figure para sahabat nya. Bola mata nya tertuju pada satu titik. Sosok seorang anak laki laki dengan pakaian basket, mengangkat tinggi tinggi sebuah piala, dan tangan kiri nya merangkul bahu mungil Kyungsoo yang juga sedang memegang piala dan hadiah pemberian para sahabat nya.

Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, seperti habis berlari ribuan kilo jauh nya.

"Kim Jongin" Lirihnya pelan. _Firasat apa ini Ya Tuhan?_

Tangan mungil Kyungsoo terarah meraih bingkai foto itu. Dada nya semakin terasa sesak.

Jemari mungil nya membelai figure Kai di foto itu, dengan nafas yang tidak teratur.

Kemudian tanpa di sadari Kyungsoo menangis terisak, tak kuat menanggung kesakitan pada bathin dan fisiknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taemin memutus kan sambung telefon nya dengan orang yang dia hubungi. Tubuh nya masih gemetar terisak. Me-_Flashback_ beberapa saat sebelum kejadian, Seandai nya ia mampu menghalangi keinginan Kai. Seandainya Kai tidak keras kepala. Seandai nya Kai… seandai nya ini seandainya itu dan seandai lain nya.

Tak menyangka firasat buruk nya tadi menjadi nyata seperti ini.

"Kai! Jangan gila! Ini masih terlalu sore untuk mengikuti ajakan teman teman mu!" Taemin saat itu masih berusaha melarang Kai untuk pergi.

"ayolah _Noona_, ini sudah gelap, Jangan sebut ini sore,! Okay~"

"Kai please,, jalanan masih terlalu ramai untuk kalian balapan liar seperti itu!"

"Tidak masalah, Walaupun aku sudah cukup lama tidak balapan lagi, Tapi aku harus berlatih _Noona_! Setelah kemampuan ku kembali, aku pasti kan aku tak akan kalah lagi! Dan mendapatkan apa yang seharus nya milik-Ku!"

Taemin tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Kai.

"Kai-"

"Tak perlu khawatir, aku tak kan apa apa, kalau pun terjadi sesuatu, Aku harus bertahan demi mempertahankan milik ku!" Sinar mata kai penuh kilatan.

"Kau sedang emosi begini, Tak ada baik nya K-" Lagi lagi Kai seenak diri nya saja menghentikan perkataan Taemin.

"Aku pergi" Kai tiba tiba memeluk nya.

Dan setelah pintu apartement tertutup semua kekhawatiran dan firasat buruk nya benar benar jadi kenyataan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun masih menunduk lemas, berpegangan erat pada sisi westafel, dada nya naik turun terasa sesak, muntah begini saja sudah benar benar menguras tenaga nya.

Chanyeol menghampiri, kemudian memijit pelan tengkuk Baekhyun. Ia meringis melihat ekspresi kelelahan sang istri.

"Sayang?" Panggil Chanyeol, menyadarkan Baekhyun yang tengah terdiam.

Perlahan Chanyeol memapah bahu Baekhyun untuk dibawa nya menuju ranjang.

"Berbaring lah" Perintah Chanyeol. Baekhyun memejam kan mata nya.

Selang beberapa saat, Chanyeol kembali masuk kedalam kamar membawa segelas The Hijau hangat. Lalu membantu Baekhyun untuk duduk bersandar pada _headbed. _ Meminumkan teh itu perlahan ke bibir mungil Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana? Sudah mendingan? Kau yakin tidak apa apa, sayang ?" Yang di tanya hanya menunduk kan kepala nya.

"Heeiiii~" Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk di genggam.

Bukan sebuah jawaban yang Chanyeol dapatkan, tetapi dua titik air yang jatuh hampir bersamaan mengenai tangan nya yang sedang berada di pangkuan Baekhyun.

Mata Chanyeol seketika melebar. "Baek, Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit? Sayang katakan " Chanyeol memborong pertanyaan dengan nada panic.

Baekhyun yang semula menangis tanpa suara, mulai terisak dengan bahu yang bergetar hebat.

"Baek, kenapa~?" Tanya Chanyeol frustasi.

"Maaf Yeol, hikss".

"Maaf untuk ? Heeyy kau tak melakukan kesalahan apapun, sayang~"

"A,, aaku" Baekhyun semakin terisak.

"Aku selalu saja begitu Yeol, Aku tak menjadi istri yang sepantas nya untuk mu, aku bukan istri yang baik."

Chanyeol tak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun tiba tiba seperti ini, apa jangan jangan dirinya lah yang melakukan kesalahan? Belakangan ini Chanyeol sulit memahami perubahan sikap Baekhyun yang bisa berubah secara mendadak, bahkan dalam hitungan menit.

"Aaku selalu menggagal kan nya, padahal aku tau kau butuh Yeol, maaf, maafkan aku" Baekhyun masih menunduk tak berani memandang wajah sang suami.

"Baek, dengar. Ini bukan salah mu, kau tau? Anak kita didalam sini nakal sekali~ sudah membuat _umma _nya lemas tak berdaya begini" Chanyeol merunduk seraya membelai.

"Hallo Jagoan _appa_ di dalam sana, Jangan nakal ya Nak, kasihan kan _umma_ jadi lemah begini" Chanyeol berbicara tepat diatas perut datar Baekhyun.

"Hei sayang~ bukan _umma_ saja, kau tau sebenarnya _appa_ mu lebih tersiksa,"

"Bukan, _appa_ tidak tersiksa, hanya saja _umma _seperti nya sedang tak ingin _appa_ sentuh, atau kalian berdua bekerja sama? Setiap kali _appa_ ingin mencium, _umma_ mu selalu mual, cemburu ya? " Nada bicara Chanyeol terdengar merajuk, telapak tangan nya masih belum beranjak dari perut sang Istri.

"Aku tidak cemburu kok! _appa_ saja yang terlalu mesum." Baekhyun menirukan suara anak kecil

"Heiiii nak kau ada karena perbuatan mesum _appa_ dan _umma_ mu, Jadi tenang lah didalam sana, Jangan nakal ya , tumbuh yang sehat~ _Appa_ tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan mu" Chanyeol terkekeh.

Baekhyun masih menitik kan airmata, tapi kali ini adalah airmata penuh kebahagiaan. Chanyeol begitu berbinar ketika berbicara di permukaan perut datarnya. Inilah saat yang paling mereka nanti . Baekhyun merasa semua kebahagiaan menumpuk didalam diri nya. Tak terbendung lagi rasa cinta itu, kasih sayang serta segala hal yang sudah di berikan Chanyeol kepada nya.

"Yeol terimakasih" Chanyeol mendongak kan kepala nya beradu pandang dengan mata sang istri yang berlinang.

" Aku yang seharus nya berterima kasih, Kau membawa segala kebahagiaan untuk ku. Kau memberikan ini" Chanyeol lagi lagi mengusap perut Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

" Anugrah terindah dalam hidup ku. Tak Ada yang lebih membahagiakan menjadi laki laki selain akan menjadi seorang Ayah, benih Cinta ku bersama mu Baek."

Tangan Baekhyun terulur meraih bahu sang suami, untuk ia bawa kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang penuh cinta. Membenamkan wajah nya ke dada bidang Chanyeol sambil menyesap aroma tubuh yang sejak bertahun lama nya masih terasa sama. Sementara bahu nya masih saja bergetar, ia terisak kecil.

Chanyeol yang menyadari Baekhyun masih menangis, segera menangkup pipi mulus milik sang istri dengan kedua telapak tangan nya. Ibu jari kiri dan kanan Chanyeol serentak mengusap lembut air mata Baekhyun yang semakin luruh.

Bagaimana tidak, Chanyeol juga ikut menitik kan airmata, membuat Baekhyun merasa semakin menjadi wanita berpredikat paling bahagia di dunia. Chanyeol menangis karena nya. Menangis bahagia. Terakhir kali Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol menangis seperti ini adalah ketika lamaran super romantis itu ia terima. Kedua tangan Baekhyun juga mengusap Pipi Chanyeol, melakukan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, merasakan lembut nya usapan telapak tangan sang Istri, bagai serasa di alam penuh kedamaian dengan bunga bunga musim semi bermekaran di sekitar nya, terasa sangat sejuk dan menenangkan . Namun suasana itu hanya beberapa saat saja, berganti dengan keterkejutan Chanyeol ketika merasakan bibir nya basah oleh sapuan benda lembut beraroma strawberry. Aroma yang tidak pernah berganti semenjak pertama kali bibir mungil itu ia kecup. Chanyeol membuka mata nya, memandang rupa Sang istri yang kini bersemangat menikmati ciuman mereka. Baekhyun yang sedang terpejam dengan permukaan wajah memerah seperti Cherry siap panen, terlihat begitu indah.

Lagi lagi Chanyeol terkejut dibuat nya, Baekhyun mengajak berperang lidah, Istrinya sempat berdecak kecil menyadari tidak adanya respon Chanyeol sejak Baekhyun memulai ciuman itu. Chanyeol hanya diam dan menikmati bagaimana Baekhyun menguasai belahan bibir nya secara bergantian. Karena Chanyeol paham istri nya masih ingin banyak belajar. Belajar menyenangkan suami.

Baekhyun akhir nya menyerah, setelah pasokan udara diparu paru nya tidak tersisa. Dengan perasaan sedih ia terpaksa melepaskan diri. Dada nya naik turun, terlihat dari caranya yang berusaha meraup udara sebanyak banyak nya.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, membuat ekspresi Baekhyun semakin kesal.

"Sudah selesai menikmati bibir sexy suami mu?" Tanya Chanyeol menggoda, dan hanya dibalas Baekhyun dengan sebuah tinjuan pelan di bahu kiri nya.

Chanyeol membawa kening nya untuk di satukan dengan kening Baekhyun. Jarak yang sedekat ini membuat hidung keduanya saling menyentuh.

"Aku mencintai mu" Baekhyun berucap lirih

"Aku lebih lagi mencintai mu, Istri-ku" Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan lembut dan teramat dalam. Menyalurkan rasa yang tak dapat di ungkapkan oleh rangkaian kata apapun,mungkin penyair sekelas Khalil Gibran juga tak kan mampu menuliskan untaian rasa yang tengah melanda sanubari pria bermarga Park itu. Semua nya terlalu indah.

"Lakukan lah Chanyeol" Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

"Hm?"

"Lakukan lah sesuatu yang kau butuh kan, Kau membutuhkan ku, Suami-ku~"

"Tidak Baek, Aku tidak apa apa" Chanyeol menahan gerakan telapak tangan baekhyun yang mengusap abs nya secara abstrak.

"aaaah~ ayooo lakukaaan ~ ayoooo~ " Baekhyun merengek menghentak hentakan badan nya.

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu? Kita tidak mung-"

"Jangan memikirkan diri ku terus! Kau selalu mementingkan aku , aku , dan hanya aku! Pikirkan diri mu juga Park! Kalau kau selalu berfikiran begitu! Lalu bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa memb- mmphhhhhh"

Chu~

Chanyeol selalu punya cara untuk membungkam segala kecerewetan sang istri.

"Kau sedang hamil Baek~ Apa boleh ibu yang sedang hamil muda melakukan itu? Aa, sebentar akan ku cari tau" Tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk meraih handphone nya di atas nakas. Namun Baekhyun menahan lengan kekar itu.

"Tak perlu yeol, aku rasa tak akan apa apa" ekspresi Chanyeol berubah khawatir

"Percaya lah, akan baik baik saja jika kau berlaku sangat lembut dan tidak kasar"

"Huh? Memang nya kapan aku pernah berlaku kasar?"

"Kau memang selalu amnesia kalau menyangkut hal itu! Bukan kasar, tapi brutal, aa sudah lah ayo lakukan!"

Baekhyun beringsut ke sisi tengah ranjang, lalu merebahkan diri dengan nyaman disana.

"Ayoo~ tunggu apa lagi?" Baekhyun sengaja memasang ekspresi pasrah dan tatapan mata yang sayu. Sementara tangan nya bergerak untuk menurunkan tali gaun tidur yang tersemat di bahu nya.

"Kau mau nya aku yang menelanjangi diri ku sendiri begitu? Baiklah!" Baekhyun benar benar kesal! Lihatlah bagaimana dia berusaha melepas gaun tidur nya dengan gerakan kasar. Dia sudah membuang segala ego dan gengsi nya di depan Chanyeol, untuk bertindak seperti wanita murahan yang haus akan belaian. Untuk haus akan belaian itu benar, tapi untuk wanita murahan, maaf maaf saja kalau bukan karena Chanyeol Baekhyun tak akan mau berlaku seperti ini! Ini menyebalkan!

Bagaimana tidak! Suami nya itu hanya terdiam menung memandangi diri nya tanpa bergerak! Oh ayolah~ Apa Chanyeol masih memikirkan diri nya yang tengah hamil? Dia dan bayi nya tidak akan apa apa, tapi makhluk tiang itu masih saja khawatir, apa dia tidak mementingkan kesayangan nya yang sejak berjam jam yang lalu masih _'hard'_? bahkan semakin membesar. Oke untuk yang satu itu Baekhyun curi curi pandang. Baik lah! Ini perjuangan terakhir. Dan kalau Chanyeol masih saja tidak bertindak, dengan lapang dada Baekhyun mengikhlaskan malam ini.

Baekhyun bergerak untuk duduk kembali. Wajah cantik nya menampilkan seringaian menggoda, dengan harapan pertahanan Chanyeol runtuh jika melihat dirinya.

"Aku merindukan mu, Park! Amat sangat merindukan dirimu yang dibawah sini" Tangan Baekhyun terarah kesumber kehidupan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tau kalau Baekhyun akan menyentuh milik nya, dengan segera menahan tangan itu. Chanyeol hanya diam memandang istri nya.

"Ayoolaaah~" Rengekan Baekhyun hanya dibalas dengan senyuman miring di sudut bibir Chanyeol. Sungguh, betapa bahagia nya, melihat Baekhyun yang seperti ini.

_Damn! _ Baekhyun merutuk di dalam hati.

Chanyeol sudah keterlaluan mengerjai diri nya_. _Dengan mengerahkan tenaga, Baekhyun beranjak berdiri dari ranjang. Kali ini harus sedikit galak menghadapi sikap Chanyeol yang sejail ini.

"Berbaring! Sekarang!" yang di perintah hanya memasang ekspresi polos seperti puppy.

_Oh mau main main rupanya!_

Baekhyun mendorong kuat bahu Chanyeol, hingga berhasil menumbangkan suami nya di atas ranjang.

Chanyeol semakin menahan tawa nya, bersikap diam menunggu sejauh mana usaha Baekhyun menaklukan pertahanan nya.

Setelah berhasil membuat Chanyeol terlentang, Baekhyun menghempaskan diri tepat diatas perbatasan perut dan kesayangan nya.

"Baek! Kau jangan di atas! Bahaya" Baekhyun membalas dengan sebuah smirk.

"Baekhyuniee kau sedang hamil sayang, terlalu beresiko"  
Baekhyun seolah menulikan pendengaran nya, ia kini sedang sibuk membuka kancing pakaian Chanyeol dengan sangat brutal dan terburu buru. Tangan Baekhyun sudah sampai pada pinggul Chanyeol setelah berhasil membuat Chanyeol polos di bagian atas.

"Tidak… tidak tidak.." Chanyeol panic persis seperti anak gadis yang akan diperkosa-_-

Seketika gerakan Baekhyun terhenti. Ia memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan sendu, tersirat kekecewaan karena Chanyeol menolak.

Mata itu berlinang kembali.

"Oh sayang ku~ maaf bukan maksud ku seperti itu, terlalu bahaya jika kau yang menguasai aku, Ingat bayi kita Baek, aku tak ingin dia kenapa napa."

"Kau hanya perlu diam, dan biarkan aku yang bekerja, okay? Aku Janji ini akan menjadi lembut, selembut sutra" Chanyeol terkekeh kaku, berusaha melucu agar Baekhyun tak tersinggung akan penolakan nya. Kalau saja didalam perut Baekhyun tidak ada bayi nya, dengan senang hati ia 'diperkosa', 'disiksa' , dan diperlakukan sesuka oleh istrinya itu. Tapi ini demi keselamatan malaikat kecil nya didalam sana. Bahkan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengetahui apakah boleh melakukan hubungan suami istri di saat sang istri hamil. Ia benar benar awam akan hal itu. Dilemma memang, tapi jika Baekhyun marah bukan hanya 9 bulan jatahnya akan hilang, mungkin bisa selama nya. Lebih baik sekarang cari aman dulu.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun tiba tiba, membuat tubuh bulat istrinya itu terbaring di atas tubuh nya.

"Aku merindukan mu" Lirih Chanyeol sambil membelai helaian rambut panjang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dapat mendengar irama detak jantung sang suami, begitu menikmati moment hangat ini hingga tanpa sadar Chanyeol sudah meloloskan tali gaun tidur dari bahu nya.

TIK!

Bunyi kecil, tapi membuat Baekhyun akhir nya tersadar, lalu mengangkat kepala nya memandang bola mata sang suami.

"Salahkan tangan ku Baek! Dia nakal sekali," Chanyeol menyengir idiot menyodorkan tangan nya kehadapan Baekhyun.

"mmh, kalau begitu suruh tangan mu, jangan melepas itu saja, tapi melepas semua nya, mengerti?"

"Siap! Ibu Ratu! Perintah siap di laksanakan!"

Chanyeol dengan segera menggulingkan si Puppy, hingga kini ia berada diposisi yang mendominasi Baekhyun. Melaksanakan perintah Yang Mulia nya dengan gerakan cepat.

Hingga saat giliran nya dia melepas pakaian bawah nya, Baekhyun menahan gerakan tangan nya.

"Itu tugas ku , biar aku yang melakukan nya." Cicit Baekhyun dengan suara yang serak tertahan.

"Lakukan semau mu, dengan syarat kau tetap dibawah tanpa bergerak. Okay?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat layak nya anak kecil yang di beri lollipop gratis. Dan dia benar benar akan mendapatkan lollipop kesukaan nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa anda keluarga pasien?" Taemin tersentak ketika dokter menegur nya.

"eng… hmm ya"

"Apa hubungan anda dengan si Pasien?"

"egh.." Taemin terlihat ragu menjawab nya.

"Aku tunangan nya dok" ntah atas dasar apa Taemin mengucapkan hal itu. _Tunangan? _ Ia tertawa miris didalam hati.

"Baiklah, ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan anda"

.

"Pasien terluka cukup parah pada bagian kepala nya. Karena luka di kepala bagian belakang dekat telinga cukup lebar dan dalam. Sekarang tim bedah sedang berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkan pasien. Dan dari laporan tim juga mengatakan bahwa syaraf pada otot betis pasien mengalami kelumpuhan tapi belum dapat dipastikan lumpuh total atau tidak, kira kira operasi nya masih berlangsung sekitar 4 atau 5 jam kedepan, Sebaik nya anda pulang membersihkan diri Nona, dan menghubungi anggota keluarga yang lain untuk menggantikan anda menunggu disini." Ucap Dokter itu sambil memandang miris melihat penampilan Taemin yang penuh dengan noda darah.

Taemin ikut memandang kearah pandangan sang dokter. Penampilan nya jauh dari kata layak.

"Sohee~ya"

Taemin terisak kembali menceritakan keadaan yang menimpa Kai pada adik sepupunya. Sementara di seberang telfon suara gadis itu juga melontarkan kalimat penuh ke khawatiran.

"Ya. Aku tunggu" Sambungan terputus. Taemin segera pamit setelah mengucapkan kata terima kasih pada sang dokter yang sudah memberinya kabar mengenai keadaan Kai saat ini. ia berjalan gontai menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Bibir nya tak henti berkomat kamit. Menguntai kalimat doa penuh harap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol benar benar membuktikan ucapan nya untuk berlaku lembut. Bahkan teramat lembut dan sangat perlahan. Yang mau tak mau harus diterima Baekhyun, walaupun si mungil itu sudah berulang kali dengan erangan memohon agar suami nya menaikan tempo permainan mereka.

Setiap kali Baekhyun merengut karena permohonan nya tidak di kabulkan Chanyeol, di saat itu lah sang penguasa membawa diri nya pada titik yang terdalam hingga makhluk dalam kungkungan nya menjerit penuh rasa puas. Chanyeol tersenyum senang namun mata nya masih terpejam meresapi kenikmatan kala sang istri menjepit dirinya begitu erat ketika refleks menjerit seperti tadi.

"Yeolhh ini… menyiksa ku aahhh"

"Tidak sayang, Jangan egois pikir kan bayi kita"

"Tapi bisa kah kita mempercepat ini? Serius! Kau membuat ku gila Yeolhh!"

"Sabar sayang ku"

Dan malam itu mereka habis kan untuk saling berbagi. Saling mendamba dan penuh cinta kasih.

Hingga pelepasan Chanyeol yang kesekian kalipun tetap membuat nya tak henti memuja Baekhyun. Kedua nya megap megap untuk menghirup udara, setelah mereka mengerang panjang secara bersamaan. Bukti mereka berdua mencapai kenikmatan dan kepuasan atas diri masing masing pasangan.

Chanyeol terkulai lemas di atas tubuh Baekhyun, berusaha untuk menahan bobot tubuh nya agar tidak menindih Baekhyun, lebih tepat nya tidak menindih perut sang istri.

Mata nya terpejam menikmati sentuhan Baekhyun pada helaian rambut nya yang sudah basah oleh keringat, menampilkan kening lebar nya yang mengkilat. Sementara jari jemari Chanyeol memainkan untaian rambut panjang Baekhyun yang menempel di dada.

"Sayang?" Chanyeol memecah keheningan. Suara nya terdengar serak, makin menambah kesan sexy di dalam nya.

"Eumh?"

"Satu kali lagi ya"

"Kau sudah berjanji ini yang terakhir!" Nada bicara Baekhyun terdengar sewot.

"Satu kali lagiiiiii~" Chanyeol merengek panjang.

"Kau sudah lelah, jangan memaksakan diri Yeol, besok kau ada _meeting, _bukan?"

"Aku tak akan bisa bertemu klien dengar leher penuh _kissmark_ begini Baek, walau aku belum melihat nya di depan cermin aku yakin ini penuh memar, mengingat kau 'memperkosa' ku begitu ganas tadi"

Baekhyun merona mengingat betapa jalang nya kelakuan nya pada Chanyeol beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aku tidak ingin di nilai sebagai CEO 'aneh' oleh seluruh penghuni kantor, Jadi sekali ini aku rasa tak akan apa, bila Sehyun yang menangani nya."

"Kau tidak boleh melepas tanggung jawab mu begitu saja Yeol, Dia masih terlalu muda untuk mengemban beban seberat itu, apalagi dia wanita, Kau kan bisa suruh Sehun."

"Baek aku mengerti bagaimana Adik sepupu ku yang cantik itu, dia penuh ambisi. Lagian jika aku serahkan pada Sehun, aku tak akan bisa menjamin. Dia masih kekanakan, belum bisa berfikir dewasa."

Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Lagian dia pasti mengerti, _Oppa_nya semalaman suntuk sudah bekerja keras, Ayo sekali lagi!" Chanyeol bangkit mensejajarkan tubuh nya dengan Baekhyun.

"berjanji dulu ini yang terakhir!"

"Bagaimana kalau sebuah penawaran?" Kening Baekhyun berkerut.

"Kalau kau tak mendesah saat permainan berlangsung, akan ku pastikan ini jadi ronde yang terakhir"

"Mana bisa begitu? Itu sama saja menyiksa ku lahir dan Bathin!" Baekhyun meninju bahu Chanyeol sekuat tenaga.

"Ok ok,,, aku beri keringanan, mendesah diperbolehkan, tapi di larang menjerit, Jika sekali saja kau menjerit, bersiaplah untuk menjerit sampai matahari terbit Baekhyun sayang-ku~ Bagaimana?."

Chanyeol mengeluar smirk yang membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

Apapun yang terjadi Baekhyun tak boleh kalah kali ini.

"Baiklah, Jangan harap mendengar jeritan ku setelah ini Park! Nikmati saja ronde terakhir mu!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tekad penuh kilatan.

Detik berikut nya Chanyeol menarik diri -yang sebelum nya masih tertanam hangat di tubuh Baekhyun- secara perlahan. Membuat sang istri meringis sambil menyanyikan melodi desah kesukaannya. Gairah nya memuncak hingga ubun ubun ketika Baekhyun refleks membuka mulut mungil semerah cherry itu.

Chanyeol larut dalam aura magis ketika menikmati pemandangan ekspresi sang istri yang begitu erotis. Keduanya saling terhanyut bersama aliran hangat pada tubuh masing masing.

Chanyeol menyeringai seram, tanpa disadari Baekhyun. Seakan ada lampu imajiner yang bersinar terang tepat di atas jidat nya. Kesempatan besar! Dan dia jamin setriliun persen kalau Baekhyun tak akan sadar menjerit setelah ini. Bukan Park Chanyeol nama nya jika tidak bisa menerkam kan mangsa di saat mangsa nya sedang lengah.

_Satu ….. dua …..….. tiga …._

_._

Baekhyun tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah, dengan cara ini lah dia menyalurkan hasrat diri. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap waspada menjaga diri agar tidak refleks berteriak, sewaktu waktu Chanyeol bertindak diluar dugaan. Tapi suami nya itu selalu punya cara nya tersendiri untuk membawa Baekhyun melayang tak menapak pada bumi lagi, Dia terbang bagai helaian bulu bunga dandelion yang di hembus angin, terbang di awang-awang. Baekhyun di buat tak _sadarkan diri._ Hingga ketika ia akan bertemu milyaran bintang dihamparan langit luas, Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan untuk memenangkan diri.

Dalam hitungan ketiga Chanyeol menghujam Baekhyun, Tepat! Dititik kelemahan sang istri.

Sekali hentakan. Dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun menjerit kencang, Bukan jeritan kesakitan, tapi jeritan sarat akan kenikmatan penuh yang ia terima secara tiba tiba, dibuktikan dengan betapa feminis nya jeritan itu. Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alis nya, meminta mengakuan kalah dari Baekhyun, yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan tak terima oleh istri nya. Chanyeol dan sifat pantang menyerah nya yang tidak mudah luntur, melancar kan aksi yang membuat Baekhyun kian menjerit bukan hanya sekali. Tapi berkali kali tanpa ampun.

"Akhh! Ah! Ah!"

"Shh Bagaimana? Sayanghh kuu? Siap menjerit hingga Pagi?" Chanyeol masih menghujam Baekhyun tak henti dengan semangat membara. Jiwa liar nya membuncah melihat mangsa mungilnya kewalahan.

"Tidak ! Kau Curanghhh!"

"Masih tak mau kalah? Bersiap lah sayang~"

"TIDAAAKK… AKHHH! CHANYEOLHHH" sekali lagi

"AKHH! _Damn!_"

"Shh heeiihh ibu hamil dilarang menghujat" Chanyeol tidak menyadari ucapan nya. Tak ingat pada pemikiran istrinya yang tengah mengandung.

"Huh! Akh .. Ah!"

_Selamat menjerit hingga esok pagi istri tercinta ku_

Tentu saja kalimat penuh rasa menang itu hanya terlontar di dalam hati. Jika tidak, Chanyeol tak mau ambil resiko untuk menghadapi emosi Istrinya yang mudah berubah.

Sementara itu Suho yang hendak turun kedapur, Melewati kamar putrinya tersentak dengan teriakan itu.

"Tsk!" Seharus nya dia mengiyakan saran suami nya untuk memasang alat kedap suara dikamar itu. Pasangan seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun butuh kamar yang seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menuruni anak tangga dengan sedikit meringis. Tubuh nya terasa sangat pegal sana sini. ntah hingga pukul berapa , dia hanya berdiam pada posisi yang tidak berganti. Chanyeol melarang nya bergerak bahkan hanya untuk mengganti posisi bercinta mereka. Tak akan menyangka hal itu sungguh menyiksa tubuh nya sedemikian rupa.

Langkah kaki itu membawa nya menuju pintu dapur dan disana suami serta ibu nya sedang asyik bercengkrama, sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu hal yang seru, terlihat dari cara suaminya bercerita dengan penuh semangat dan ibunya menanggapi dengan tertawa ceria.

"Uhuk" Baekhyun sengaja membuat suara di sela kegiatan nya mengambil air dingin di dalam kulkas guna menarik perhatian kedua nya. Sedikit cemburu melihat keharmonisan mertua dan menantu itu tanpa peduli dengan kehadiran nya disini.

"eeeiiiih! Jangan diminum!" bola mata Chanyeol melebar sempurna, memarahi istri nya dengan isyarat mata.

"Ibu yang sedang hamil muda dilarang minum air dingin, air es, es krim dan jenis lainnya Baek~" Suho juga memperingati

"Aaaaa _eomma "_

nada itu terdengar merajuk.

"Tidak, kalau haus minum yang ini" Chanyeol menuangkan segelas air putih diatas meja makan, lalu menyodorkan nya pada Baekhyun.

" Huh ! Kalian kompak sekali!" Baekhyun meraih gelas itu dengan muka sewot. kemudian kembali berlalu kearah kulkas hendak mengambil susu strawberry nya.

"Ingat tidak boleh egois! fikirkan bayi kita!"

_Apa? Egois kata nya? Lalu siapa yang lebih egois mengingat kelakuan nya tadi malam? Dasar menyebalkan!_

Baekhyun hanya mampu merutuk didalam hati.

"Hamil muda? Bayi?" Suara itu datang dari arah pintu.

"Yang kalian maksud Baekhyun-ku?"

Suho buru buru melepas apron nya, lalu menghamburkan diri ke arah sang suami.

dan disambut Kris dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Aaaa _yeobo_~ kita benar benar akan jadi kakek dan nenek"

"Benarkah? Benar istri mu sedang hamil Yeol?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pasti menanggapi pertanyaan ayah mertua.

"Kau menantu terhebat" Kris menepuk bangga bahu Chanyeol berkali kali. dan hanya di balas dengan kekehan oleh Chanyeol.

"Heeiii putri kecil _Appa_, mengapa hanya berdiam disitu, tidak ingin memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat pada _Appa_ mu ini? yang sebentar lagi akan jadi kakek termuda dan tertampan sejagat raya." Kris merentangkan tangan nya.

"_Appaaaaa_~" Nada bicara itu berubah sangat manja.

"Selamat nak." Kris membelai sayang kepala sang putri.

"Selamat jadi kakek_, Appa_-ku yang paling tampan sedunia"

"Hahahaha tak menyangka putri kecil _Appa_ ini ternyata bisa bikin cucu kecil buat _Appa_."

"_Appaaa_!" Baekhyun meninju pelan lengan kris.

"Sepertinya kau benar _yeobo_, Putri kecil mu ini seharusnya perlu dihadiahi kamar kedap suara! Aku takut teriakanya tiap malam mengganggu tidur tetangga"

"Benarkah? jadi suara teriakan yang _Appa_ dengar itu suara mu,sayang? Apa Chanyeol terlalu kasar? katakan, biar menantu kesayangan _Appa_ itu, _Appa_ gantung di tiang jemuran"

Baekhyun menggeleng, membenamkan wajah nya yang memerah mendengar ucapan menggoda sang Ayah.

Sebenarnya ingin menanggapi tapi ia terlalu malu mengatakan. dan biarlah itu menjadi rahasia dia dan Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah beri tahu kabar ini pada orang tua mu Yeol?"

"Aku sudah menelpon Jaejoong tadi, Chanyeol ingin memberi kejutan mengatakan secara langsung, tapi aku sudah tak tahan ingin berbagi kabar bahagia ini _Yeobo_~" Suho menjawab pertanyaan yang seharus nya di jawab Chanyeol.

Kris mengusak sayang pucuk kepala sang istri.

"Baiklah, tapi seperti nya putri kecil _Appa_ ini belum mandi! Bau sekali" Kris pura pura mengendus endus.

"Bau sehabis bercinta~" Baekhyun sontak mencubiti pinggang sang ayah berkali kali dengan cubitan kecil. Kris sengaja membisik kan kalimat itu tepat ditelinga Baekhyun. Selain sang suami, Appa nya juga makhluk yang paling suka menggoda si putri kecil.

"Sana gih~ pergi mandi! atau mau di mandikan?"

"Oh kalau itu sudah pasti, bagian ku _Appa!_"

Chanyeol beranjak dari kursi lalu mendekati Baekhyun.

"Sana mandi dulu!"

Chanyeol kemudian menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal style secara tiba tiba, membuat mata Baekhyun melotot karena terkejut dan refleks mengalungkan tangan nya di leher sang suami.

"tugas memandikan putri kecil _Appa_ ini serahkan saja padaku, Aku ahlinya!"

Chanyeol kemudian membawa tubuh mungil yang sudah sedikit membulat itu menuju kamar mereka. Dengan Baekhyun yang meronta ronta minta diturunkan. Namun Chanyeol takkan menuruti meskipun Baekhyun memukuli bahu nya menggunakan sebelah tangan. dan tertawa terbahak mendengar ancaman sang istri yang tak memperbolehkan ia tidur diatas ranjang.

"Chanyeol ingat! jangan membuat Baekhyun menjerit keras keras! Malu didengar tetangga" Kris melongok kearah pintu dengan sedikit berteriak, menggoda pengantin baru itu yang sudah menjauhi dapur.

"Nde, Algeseumnida Appaaaa~ percayakan padaku!~" Saut Chanyeol dengan sedikit berteriak juga.

"Kita akan jadi kakek dan nenek" Kris lalu memeluk mesra tubuh sang istri.

"Kakek dan nenek termuda serta tertampan dan tercantik sepanjang masa"

"Berhenti mengatakan dirimu muda Kris! Ingat umur"

Keduanya lalu tertawa bahagia. Sangat bahagia karena rumah itu akan di hiasi oleh suara tangis bayi , suara yang sejak 15 tahun yang lalu tidak terdengar kembali. Sejak anak kedua mereka, adik laki laki Baekhyun lebih dulu menemui Tuhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol tidak pernah tau kalau menghadapi wanita yang sedang hamil akan menjadi se repot ini. Dan yang ia hadapi bukan hanya satu wanita hamil tetapi dua. Catat! D-U-A!.

Dan kegilaan kedua Wanita hamil itu tiada henti nya. Hingga sekeranjang buah strawberry serta satu nampan penuh potongan buah semangka mendarat di atas meja.

Ia baru saja menghempaskan diri diatas sofa guna mengistirahatkan tubuh nya yang sungguh terasa lelah. Tersentak ketika mendengar suara gebrakan yang berasal dari keranjang dan nampan buah yang terhempas.

Chanyeol mengira buah buahan itu di suguhkan untuk nya. Tapi rahangnya jatuh seketika mendengar dua perintah yang berbeda dari bibir wanita wanita hamil ini di hadapan nya.

Adakah Doraemon di dunia nyata ini? Jika benar ada bisa kah Chanyeol pinjam pintu kemana saja nya sebentar saja? Karena sungguh, Chanyeol ingin menghilang barang sebentar. Dunia terlalu kejam membiarkan dirinya mengurus keinginan aneh dua wanita hamil sekaligus.

_HUAAAAA EOMMAAAA TOLOOONG AKUUUU __ㅠ_____ㅠ_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

*cekkk cekk ceek ceekk*

*music* Senang nya dalam hati~ kalau beristri duaaaaa XD

Heii yu lagi mumet, dan kaya nya masih banyak yang tertunda, yang sebenernya masuk kedalam chapter ini

but, segini dulu deh yah~ gapapa kan?

biar penasaran Chanyeol di apain sama ibu ibu rempong diatas :D

coba tebak deh ._.v

trus biarkan saya menggantungkan dulu nasib si item(?) biar dia bobo tenang dulu HAHAHAHAHA *ketawa nista

Dan ini terlambat update karena yu no kuota selama hampir sebulan~ maklumi yeth?

Big Thanks bagi yang sudah berbaik hati berkenan merelakan waktu nya untuk menghargai kerja keras saya melanjutkan ff jaman kayu batu jadi tanaman ini(?)

OH Iya! mau promo ff baru :D

yang bisa baca yaoi check story ku

yang judul nya Immortal Love sama Our story, yeth?

bagi yang bisa, bagi yang ga bisa dan ga terbiasa baca yaoi ga usah baca :D

kedua ff itu juga lagi butuh sumber semangat. XD So, aku berharap ada respon yang ditinggalkan.

Dan yang sudah mengingatkan lewat PM juga terima kasih banyak. Maaf kadang saya tidak sempat membalas nya hiks. Tapi jujur yu sekali lagi senang kalian tak henti hentinya member dukungan dan semangat. Thank you so much :* ({})

Buat Aidyo, maaf yaa aku belum merespon tawaran kamu, nanti kita bicarakan lagi di pm okay :D

THANKS TO :

[sehyun14] [indi1004] [kim leera] [Ahn Sunyoung] [amibaekyeol461] [karwurmonica][chocohazelnut07] [Lovesoo] [ ] [yumnada1] [bekichan077] [younlaycious88] [jasminejas] [siapa-saya] [syifa nurqalbiah] [1004baekie] [Chanbaekluv] [bellasung21] [Rly C jaekyu] [Bee] [xiuxiulay] [oh chacha] [dreamers girl] [guest] [Xiuhyeong] [guest] [Lu-ttledeer] [melizwufan] [alfianisheila] [exindira] [Oh lana] [Babies Byun] [oliviaumboh] [JonginDO] [Ohdhihanni][dumbaekchan ][Sniaanggrn] [baeqtpie] [baekhaan] [Kim Hyunsoo] [kiutemy] [farfarida16] [lee yong in] [kyungiee] [gigi onta] [Byunbaek ] [tnama605] [VampireDPS] [Xing mae30] [neli amelia ][Baebychanniee ] [Himura Hana] [Devrina ] [ruixi1] [rizka0419 ][byunyeolliexo ] [narsih556] [luckygirl] [raul sungsoo12] [Silvie vienoy 96] [septhaca] [vivikim406] [taman coklat] [mimikikim]

Adakah akun yang terlewatkan?

.

Huksㅠ_ㅠterharu sekali membaca review dari kalian, rasanya pengen banget yu balesin satu persatu tapi apa daya :[

Terharu nya ngelihat perubahan reviewers, banyak banget akun baru yang masuk, terima kasih terima kasih sekali kalian sudah meluangkan waktu. Tapi heran nya reviewers lama pada ngilang gitu ㅠ_ㅠApakah gerangan yang terjadi? Banyak kah yang sudah meninggal kan cerita ini? Huks Aku kehilangan sumber semangat ku~~~ ㅠ_ㅠ

Di mohon Review nya yah teman teman^^ karena rasa nya sakit loh tiap liat notif masuk ada yang fav sama folow tapi ga review hiksss, yu tau banyak yang baca tapi ga mau review ;s

Jadi yang ragu mau muncul, ga papa kok~ muncul aja :D tuh yang diatas pada muncul gak yu gigit kan yak._. So, I need your respon guys :*

Oh Iya, Happy Lunar New Year! Mari minta angpao sama Kris daddy! Ayaaay (^o^)

-YU-

February 18, 2015


	8. Chapter 8

_**Uniquee Yui's Story**_

"Wedding Proposal In 22nd"

Author : FlameShine!

Special Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

sligh!

Kaisoo

Hunhan

and others

Rate: M

Genre : Romance, Fluff, Marriage life,Drama, Little humor(ga yakin)

Lenght : 8 of ?

Disclaimer : Cast milik Sang Pencipta . This My Fanfiction. My Story.

**WARNING!**

TYPO bertebaran! Sangat sangat bertebaran! Tulisan sedikit tidak rapi dan alur lumayan berantakan XD maaf ini membuat kalian menjadi tidak nyaman. dan kesalahan pada beberapa kata yang hilang itu terjadi pada FFn.

GS for Uke/. OOC ./SMUT/ BED SCENE/ MATURE CONTENT / Not for children / NO BASH / DLDR/

Summary :

Chanyeol yang kebelet ingin menikahi baekhyun. Gadis cantik yang selalu bersama nya. Baekhyun mengatakan tak ingin menikah sebelum lulus. /..."Lagian siapa bilang menikah itu bikin stress? menikah itu menyenangkan tauk!"/ "Menyenangkan apanya?! /..."Kita bisa bercinta di setiap sisi rumah idaman kita, dengan berbagai pose! " / ..."Yeol~ kita bicarakan ini setelah kita wisuda" / "... lalu apa perlu juga kau ku hamili dulu baru kau mau menikah dengan ku? kalau begitu ayo detik ini juga kita ke rumah ku~setelah itu esok nya aku jamin kau sudah positif hamil anak ku"/ Long Summary. CHANBAEK/GS/EXO fanfiction.

**.**

**.**

PS : Anda lupa? Dipersilahkan ke chapter sebelum nya *emot ngakak guling guling*

**.**

**.**

"_Noona_" Lirih sebuah suara

Taemin terkesiap diantara rasa kantuk yang mendera.

"Kau sudah bangun? Eiihh Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, luka mu masih basah! Nanti berdarah lagi bagaimana?" Omelan Taemin membuat kedua sudut bibir Kai tertarik keatas. Cara mengomel gadis manis itu persis sama dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang selalu menerima kesalahan nya. Seseorang yang mencintai nya. Tapi sayang ia tak mampu membalas cinta tulus itu. Hati nya sudah terkunci oleh cinta dan kebencian yang lain, dan sayang nya lagi orang yang ia cintai juga tak mampu membalas cintanya. Mungkin ini semacam karma.

Karma? Kecelakaan ini juga mungkin salah satu nya.

Kening Taemin berkerut ketika mendapati ekspresi sendu di wajah tampan Kai, padahal belum semenit yang lalu wajah itu mengurai senyuman.

"Apa tidak ada yang tau?"

Gadis manis itu menghela nafas. Pertanyaan Kai membuat nya mengerti mengapa ekspresi itu begitu sendu.

"Aku sudah mencoba, Tapi ayah mu benar benar membuktikan ucapan nya. Segala Akses dari sini ke korea, semua nya di tutup Kai."

"Aku juga sudah menghubungi nomer Sehun yang terakhir kali kau panggil. Hasil nya juga sama. Nihil . tidak bisa tersambung."

Kai tau, Ayah nya adalah sosok yang sangat konsisten. Mungkin inilah bayaran atas sikap keras kepala nya.

"Tak Apa apa". Kai berusaha menerima

"Aku dengar dari perawat, kalau aku kritis hingga beberapa hari. Apa aku kehilangan banyak darah?"

"Sangat! Sangat banyak, bahkan kau hampir tak terselamatkan. Jangan seperti itu lagi~ Aku mohon. Aku tak tau harus bagaimana jika kau juga akan meninggalkan ku hikks"

"sshh. Aku tak kan meninggalkan siapa pun."

"Jangan pernah, aku takut sendiri." Kai mengulurkan tangan nya menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi putih milik Taemin.

"Tidak akan _Noona_ . percaya pada ku"

**.**

**.**

**.**

KyungSoo ada jadwal _check up_ serta terapi hari ini. Dan seperti keinginan sang bayi, ia hanya mau ditemani Luhan dan Baekhyun. Tapi karena Baekhyun juga sedang dalam mood ngidam yang cukup berlebihan, tidak ingin pergi kalau tidak ada Chanyeol disamping nya.

Kali ini terpaksa Chanyeol membiarkan hari libur nya di isi bersama Ibu Ibu muda super berisik.

Dan Lihatlah betapa berisik nya suasana di dalam mobil itu.

"Tuh kan bener, kita lucu kalau paKai baju samaan gini. Aaa harus nya kau juga hamil lu~ jadi apa apa kita barengan. " KyungSoo sudah jauh lebih ceria sekarang. Ia masih begitu bersemangat mengepang rambut coklat madu milik Luhan. Sementara Baekhyun yang duduk disamping Chanyeol- yang sedang mengemudi- juga sibuk dengan beberapa pita ditangan nya.

"Sabar, hanya perlu usaha beberapa kali lagi" Luhan melebarkan senyuman nya. Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan itu langsung memutar kedua bola mata sipitnya.

"Kalian tahu kan seberapa hebat nya Oh Sehun? Suami tercinta Queen Lu!"

"Ya… ya… yaa… _I see_ " Baekhyun menyaut dengan nada mengejek. Lalu dibalas Luhan dengan mencibir. Jika saja tidak ada Chanyeol ia akan membalas Baekhyun habis habisan. Tapi tidak lucu juga kan? Jika Chanyeol sampai tersinggung dengan ucapan nya nanti. Karena biasa nya yang mereka peributkan adalah masalah para suami.

"Jangan mengatakan apapun!" Baekhyun memutar tubuh nya menghadap ke belakang.

Luhan yang baru saja membuka mulut nya hendak membalas sautan Baekhyun terpaksa mengatupkan kembali belahan bibir cerewet nya.

"Aku tau apa yang ingin kau katakan!"

"Memang nya apa?!" balas Luhan tak kalah sewot

Baekhyun memberi isyarat mata dengan melirik Chanyeol.

"Chanyeollie?"

"LU!?"

"Apasih Baek? Kau ini semenjak hamil sensitive sekali!" Luhan mendengus, memasang ekspresi pura pura lelah.

"Aku cuma ingin bilang mampir sebentar ditoko Zhoumi-ge, kita jemput Sehun disana, okay?"

"memang nya mobil Sehun kenapa?" Kali ini Chanyeol yang menyaut.

"masuk bengkel, dia tak sengaja menabrak tembok garasi, dia juga kehilangan handphone nya, aku tak mengerti kenapa Sehun masih saja seceroboh itu"

"Itulah salah satu kehebatan Oh Sehun! Suami tercinta Queen Lu! Baekhyun membalas dengan tanpa ekspresi sambil menirukan gaya bicara Luhan. Kemudian mencibir kearah sahabat nya itu.

KyungSoo dan Chanyeol berusaha menahan tawa yang sebenarnya sudah ingin meledak.

Mulut pedas Luhan sudah sangat gatal ingin membalas Baekhyun, hanya saja situasi tidak mendukung sama sekali.

_Tunggu saja pembalasan nya!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun punya trauma terhadap rumah sakit, kalau boleh jujur ia sebenarnya ingin menolak ketika KyungSoo minta di temani. Tapi apa daya, ia tak kuasa melihat ekspresi memohon sahabat kecil nya itu. Baekhyun tak pernah suka aroma rumah sakit. Tak pernah suka dengan keadaan orang yang berlalu lalang disepanjang koridor. tubuh nya sedikit bergetar akibat trauma itu , berharap Chanyeol kembali secepat mungkin.

"Wah _uri_ Kyungie banyak pengawal" keempat nya sontak memutar badan kebelakang. Suho kemudian tersenyum senang, memperlihatkan ekspresi teduh nya, wajah itu masih saja terlihat cantik meskipun usia nya sudah tidak muda lagi. Tapi siapa sangka sosok ibu yang terbalut jas putih khusus para dokter itu jauh terlihat lebih muda dari usia nya, akan menjadi seorang nenek.

"_Eomma~"_

"Kau juga ingin periksa Baek?"

"Tidak aku hanya ingin ditangani oleh Heechul _aunty_, Luhan bilang mama nya sedang ada dinas di China, jadi aku periksanya nanti saja"

Suho menangguk menanggapi ucapan putri nya. Lalu menatap KyungSoo -yang duduk dideretan kursi rumah sakit- sambil tersenyum. Kemudian beralih ke pasangan Sehun dan Luhan yang saling bergandengan. Pasangan muda yang selalu terlihat harmonis dan mesra yang membuat Suho tak tahan untuk menggoda kedua nya.

"Wah, seperti nya pasangan yang satu ini produktif sekali, Ingin kejar target membentuk Club sepak bola andalan mu, ya Lu?"

Pipi wanita penggemar berat Club Barcelona itu bersemu mendengar candaan sahabat karib mama nya sekaligus ibu sahabat terbaik nya.

"Masih dalam proses ibu dokter, belum positif" Luhan menyaut dengan nada malu.

"Baek huuuuhhh aaaahh " sontak Suho memutar tubuh nya, mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang membungkuk memegang lutut dengan kedua tangan nya . Chanyeol terlihat berusaha menormalkan pernafasan.

" Sepuluhmenittigapuluhtujuhdetik. Huuuaahhh empatmenitduapuluhtigadetik lebih cepat" Chanyeol memandang arloji yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kiri nya. Chanyeol berusaha menegak kan kembali badan nya meski dada nya masih naik turun mengatur nafas. Ini adalah salah satu dari hal gila yang terfikir oleh sang istri. untuk pergi ke kamar kecil saja Baekhyun memberi nya waktu hanya 15 menit. Chanyeol tau istrinya itu sedikit berlebihan semenjak 'penyakit' mengidam itu mendera. Bahkan Chanyeol tak boleh jauh dari Baekhyun selama batas waktu dua puluh menit. Karena di menit ke dua puluh satu Baekhyun akan meraung raung ingin bertemu dengan nya. misal nya saja ketika rapat dengan dewan direksi 3 hari yang lalu. Istri nya yang sedikit membulat itu menggebrak pintu ruang rapat dan menimbulkan sedikit keributan. Lalu mengusir Sehun yang duduk tepat disamping suami tercinta. Tingkah konyol istrinya itu berhasil membuat seisi kantor heboh. Atau ketika Chanyeol di kamar mandi, jika sudah hampir dua puluh menit tak keluar juga, Baekhyun mengancam akan mendobrak dengan cara apapun, padahal keadaan Chanyeol saat itu sedang sembelit.

Parah? lebih dari itu untuk mendeskripsikan _syndrom dua puluh_ _menit _yang di idap sang istri tercinta.

Itu pendapat Sehun dan Luhan setiap menyaksikan Chanyeol berakhir dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan.

"Aku selamat! terima kasih Tuhan" Ya Chanyeol tau Tuhan masih menyayangi diri nya, agar tidak tidur di sofa dimusim yang sudah memasuki musim dingin ini.

Suho yang melihat kondisi mengenaskan sang menantu mau tak mau terkekeh pelan. Ia teringat masa masa mengidam nya dahulu, bahkan ia _'menyiksa'_ Kris lebih yang dari Chanyeol alami.

Lihat lah kini menampilan menantu nya yang biasa tampil tampan dan penuh karisma, berubah sekian derajat dengan rambut yang terkucir berhiaskan pita berbagai warna. ada sedikit rambut yang terjuntai menutup keningnya menampilkan wajah nya yang terkesan manis.

Kali ini suho tak lagi bisa menahan tawa ketika melihat ekspresi sang menantu yang seakan meminta pertolongan dari nya.

"Kau lucu" Chanyeol tau itu pujian tulus dari ibu mertua. Hanya saja Chanyeol sudah terlalu malu berpenampilan seperti ini dimuka umum. Dia adalah seorang CEO muda dengan image tampan dan mempesona. bahkan Chanyeol rasa nya ingin mati saja jika bertemu karyawan nya dirumah sakit saat ini.

Berlebihan. Ya mungkin _'penyakit'_ istrinya yang satu ini dapat menular-_-

Suho menghampiri Chanyeol dengan beberapa kali tepukan di bahu sang menantu. membisik kan kalimat kalimat penyemangat yang berhasil membuat lelah nya sedikit terangkat.

"_Eomma_ yakin kau pasti bisa! bertahan lah, karena setelah ini kau mendapat anugrah yang luar biasa, ingat ketika nanti bayi mu menangis untuk yang pertama kali, _Eomma_ yakin segala penderitaan yang kau alami ini tidak ada bandingan nya. Bersabarlah untuk itu Chanyeol"

Ya, Chanyeol tau, ini semua memang tak ada bandingan nya. apalagi jika di bandingkan dengan perjuangan Baekhyun ketika melahirkan nanti. Chanyeol harus mampu melewati segala hal konyol dan aneh itu. Berusaha menikmati tanpa menjadikan nya sebuah beban.

Dan kuciran ini juga salah satu hal dari efek permintaan aneh itu . Bukan hanya Baekhyun tetapi KyungSoo juga tak kalah ikut 'menyiksa nya'.

Baekhyun yang ingin rambut Chanyeol di kucir dengan pita pink berdebat dengan KyungSoo yang mengatakan bahwa dia lebih cocok menggunakan pita berwarna biru.

Di kondisi yang seperti itu Chanyeol tidak ingin memihak. karena kata kunci nya adalah wanita hamil itu sensitif!

lalu dengan terpaksa ia menawarkan diri untuk di kepang dua dengan pita yang berbeda warna.

Alangkah menyesal nya Chanyeol dengan penawaran baik hatinya itu. Karena dia lupa, satu lagi makhluk mungil yang menjadi provokator diantara mereka.

"Aku rasa kita bisa menyusun pelangi di kepala Chanyeol" kalimat penuh semangat dari bibir Luhan disambut suka cita oleh Baekhyun dan KyungSoo, dalam sekejab kedua nya menjadi begitu kompak menyulap kepala Chanyeol dengan berbagai pernak pernik wanita, setelahnya Chanyeol hanya memasrahkan diri lalu berharap bumi menelan nya saat itu juga.

Ada begitu banyak _'penderitaan'_ yang Chanyeol alami semenjak mengetahui benih nya tumbuh di rahim sang istri. dan hampir 75% dari penderitaan nya itu adalah hal hal konyol yang harus dia penuhi. dan sekali lagi bukan hanya Baekhyun pelaku penyiksaan tersebut. ada satu lagi makhluk mungil yang kini juga menjadi tanggung jawab nya. KyungSoo.

seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, KyungSoo meminta nya untuk menghitung jumlah biji setiap irisan buah semangka kesukaan nya, tak sampai disitu Baekhyun juga tak ingin kalah dengan menyuruh nya menghitung jumlah bintik di setiap buah strawberry. dan itu banyak nya sekeranjang!

Parah? lebih dari itu untuk mendeskripsikan segala permintaan konyol mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Soo~ kenal kan ini Dokter Jo, dokter muda kesayangan, yang sering _Eomma _cerita kan pada mu"

"A, Anyeonghaseyo" Kedua nya serentak membungkuk saling memberi salam. satu satu nya lelaki diruangan itu lebih dulu mengulurkan tangan nya untuk berjabat

"Jo In sung _imnida_"

"Do KyungSoo _imnida_" senyuman manis sang dokter juga di balas tak kalah manis oleh KyungSoo

"Tak apa apa kan kali ini kau ditangani oleh dokter Jo? jangan khawatir dia ini jenius, bahkan ilmu nya sudah melebihi _Eomma_,"

"Aa~ tidak seperti itu KyungSoo-_ssi_ , ketua terlalu melebih lebihkan." ketiga nya lalu tertawa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu _Eomma_ permisi dulu, urusan _Eomma_ mungkin memakan waktu hingga sore, jika kau ingin pulang , pulang saja tak usah menunggu _Eomma_ untuk pulang bersama,Ok?"

KyungSoo mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Suho. setelah itu Suho meninggalkan ruangan menyisakan keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kondisi Kai berangsur membaik, ia sudah bisa turun dari ranjang, namun kaki ya masih belum bisa berfungsi sempurna karena kelumpuhan sementara pada syaraf di betis nya. Ia masih harus mengikuti terapi untuk kembali pulih hingga bisa berjalan lagi.

Kini Taemin membantu nya untuk berpindah kekursi roda. Kai memperhatikan lekat lekat perubahan fisik wanita itu, Taemin selalu saja pucat dan terlihat begitu rapuh. Sinar mata nya meredup seakan menyimpan berjuta beban disana.

Apakah dirinya yang menjadi beban itu?

"_Noona_?"

Taemin bergumam menyaut panggilan lirih Kai.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan mu selama aku tak sadarkan diri?"

"Tidak ada semua baik baik saja" Nada jawaban itu. Kai begitu memahami nya, ada hal yang tersimpan dari setiap getaran suara Taemin.

Sementara gadis manis itu berusaha menghindari pandangan Kai dengan berpura pura membenahi gorden jendela kamar rawat Kai yang sebenarnya tak perlu di benahi. Kai membawa kursi roda nya mendekati Taemin , pandangan mata wanita satu tahun lebih tua dari nya itu menerawang keluar jendela.

Kai meraih tangan kanan Taemin untuk ia genggam dengan kedua tangan nya.

"Apa ini karena aku? Apa selama ini aku yang menjadi beban mu?"

Hening. karena pertanyaan Kai hanya dibalas dengan sebuah gelengan lemah oleh Taemin.

"Maaf kan aku _Noona_, maaf " Kai tak kuasa melihat butiran bening yang mengalir dipipi putih itu. Taemin menangis

"Jangan menangis" Kai meraih kedua tangan Taemin lalu membawa tubuh yang terlihat rapuh itu kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Jangan pernah lagi berbuat sesuatu yang akan mencelakai dirimu, jika kau mengulangi nya lagi, Aku benar benar tak ingin melihat mu lagi" ucap Taemin disela isakan nya.

"Jangan lakukan itu! aku janji tak akan mengulangi nya lagi" Kai sadar ia sudah terlalu bergantung pada kekasih sahabat nya sekaligus senior Club Dance nya semasa SMA. Taemin lah satu satu nya orang yang peduli pada dirinya sekarang ini. Gadis itu juga yang sudah merawat nya sepenuh hati dan begitu sabar, karena dirinya adalah pria manja ketika sedang sakit.

Kai benar benar tak ingin kalau Taemin juga akan meninggalkan dirinya.

"Boleh aku tau apa alasan dibalik kau melakukan semua ini?"lirih Taemin setelah melepas pelukan mereka, dan memandang tepat dikedua bola mata nya.

Pandangan yang menuntut jawaban jujur dari nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

KyungSoo bukan lah orang yang mudah dekat dengan orang lain dalam sekejab. Bahkan Ia dulu hampir tiga bulan lama nya setelah berkenalan baru bisa berteman akrab dengan Luhan. Tetapi kali ini berbeda, Aura pertemanan yang berhasil dibangun dokter yang baru di kenal nya itu berhasil membuat nya nyaman, bahkan dia juga tak sungkan membicarakan banyak hal seperti kebiasaan baik dan buruk dirinya sekalipun. KyungSoo tak pernah bicara banyak jika bersama orang lain, pengecualian untuk Baekhyun, Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol dan dua orang yang sudah meninggalkan nya, -ibu kandung nya dan Sang ayah dari janin yang ia kandung.

Ketika dia bercerita dengan serius pun, dokter tampan itu mampu menyelipkan humor didalamnya, berhasil membuat KyungSoo tertawa lepas. Seperti nya dokter tampan kesayangan Suho itu mampu mengembalikan lagi aura ceria KyungSoo yang sempat tenggelam.

"Cantik"

"Eoh?"

"KyungSoo-ssi jauh lebih cantik jika tertawa seperti itu"

"Jangan mengombali ku karena aku baru saja memuji mu pak dokter?!" Semu merah di muka KyungSoo berhasil membuat sang dokter tertawa terbahak bahak."

"Jangan Tertawa!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taemin menghela nafas. nya setelah mendengar semua hal yang mengalir dari bibir pria tampan dihadapan nya ini.

"Menurut ku ada alasan di balik keputusan keluarga mu Kai, dan juga segala sesuatu tak bisa di paksakan jika hanya salah satu pihak yang berkeinginan sementara di pihak lain tidak."

" Tapi kakek ku sudah berjanji, lalu mengapa semua orang di keluarga ku tidak mengindahkan nya? Mengapa tak ada yang mengerti dengan posisi dan perasaan ku _Noona_? Mengapa mereka begitu egois?!"

"Kau memang pantas meraih apa yang kau inginkan, tapi itu tak akan berhasil jika kau merusak apa yang mereka pertahankan, apalagi itu kebahagian banyak orang Kai" Taemin berusaha memberi pengertian dengan lembut agar Kai dapat menerima

"Itulah mengapa aku benci mereka semua! tak ada yang memikirkan aku bahkan orang tua ku pun tak mau mengerti apa yang menjadi keinginan dan kebahagiaan ku! Aku sudah terlalu muak!" Kai menghapus kasar airmata yang ntah kapan sudah mengalir dipipinya.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, tapi berfikirlah kembali Kai, Jika kau tetap memaksa semua tidak akan terjadi seperti yang kau harapkan. Tak akan ada guna nya hingga kau berusaha mati matian sekalian pun, jika takdir nya bukan untuk mu. Percaya lah pada ku, Tuhan sedang menyiapkan sesuatu yang lebih baik lagi, Biarlah apa yang sudah seharus nya terjadi , terjadi begitu ada nya. Jangan seperti ini, Yakin lah Tuhan memberi jalan yang terbaik untuk mu" Taemin menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Kai guna memberinya kekuatan. Kai di hadapan nya kini adalah sosok pria yang lemah dan rapuh.

"_Noona_, Terima kasih… aku tak tau harus seperti apa jika tidak ada _Noona_ disini " Kai meraih tubuh Taemin untuk ia peluk dengan erat. Dan dibahu wanita itu tangisan nya pecah, kesedihan, kekesalan, _kesakitan_ dan semua emosi jiwa yang selama ini Kai pendam untuk dirinya sendiri tumpah bersama airmata dibahu sempit Taemin.

"Kita akan melewati nya bersama sama" Taemin refleks membelai lembut kepala Kai yang sudah berubah posisi menjadi menyandar di atas bahu nya.

"Aku membutuhkan mu" Lirih Kai sambil menyamankan pelukan nya

'_Aku lebih membutuhkan mu, setelah semua orang didunia ini juga meninggalkan ku Kai, setelah orang yang membuatku percaya bahwa aku bisa bahagia bersamanya, membuangku karena aku mengandung anak nya' _

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Eomma_ yakin mau menjodoh kan KyungSoo dengan lelaki itu?" Baekhyun berjalan mengekori Suho setelah mereka berlalu dari pintu ruangan pribadi nya. Suho tak henti henti nya tersenyum setelah mengawasi interaksi yang Jo In sung lakukan bersama KyungSoo. KyungSoo terlihat berbeda, sudah lebih banyak tersenyum.

"_Eomma_ tidak pernah mengatakan akan menjodohkan mereka, _Eomma_ sengaja memilih Jo in sung untuk menangani KyungSoo, karena _Eomma_ sadar KyungSoo terlihat tidak begitu nyaman ketika bersama _Eomma_. Lagian tak ada salah nya kita membantu dia untuk Move On kan Baek? Ayo ikut _Eomma_, kita kumpul dengan anak anak" Suho terpaksa berbohong jika ia ada urusan yang lebih penting, nyata nya tidak. ia sengaja memberi ruang untuk KyungSoo dan Jo In sung agar lebih leluasa dan bersantai.

"Tapi _Eomma_ terkesan mendekatkan mereka, apa dokter itu pria baik baik?"

"Jangan terlalu protektif pada KyungSoo mu itu, _Eomma_ yakin psikis KyungSoo akan jauh lebih baik setelah ini. dan jangan pernah ragukan pilihan _Eomma_!. Ayo Luhan dan suami mu sudah menunggu disana, kita adakan pesta kecil untuk anak anak."

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memastikan pandangan mata nya, agar tidak salah mengira. tapi itu benar benar KyungSoo bersama seorang pria, sedang memesan sebuah minuman di kantin rumah sakit.

Chanyeol sengaja tak ingin menegur, mungkin itu dokter yang di ceritakan oleh ibu mertua nya.

Kemudian terlihat ada yang menghampiri mereka sepertinya hendak ingin berbicara dengan sang dokter. KyungSoo mempersilahkan lalu meninggalkan keduanya dan memilih duduk disalah satu kursi.

posisinya yang membelakangi Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol berniat untuk menghampiri.

"Dia itu, bukan nya putri nyonya Zhang ya? aih mengapa terlihat begitu akrab dengan sitampan kita?"

-Namun Chanyeol mengurungkan niat nya-

"Iya, kalau tak salah nama nya KyungSoo, Nyonya Zhang sering bercerita tentang putri nya itu pada dokter ketua, oh iya dia hampir tak terselamatkan karena percobaan bunuh diri loh"

"Bunuh diri?"

"Kau tak tau? aah iya kau dinas di busan waktu itu, Iya kabar yang ku dengar dari Yoonbi dia frustasi ditinggal pacar nya, Hamil di luar nikah!"

"Astagaa..." terlihat salah satu dari mereka menutup mulut nya dengan dramatis. membuat Chanyeol jijik melihatnya.

"Iya, mungkin karena pacar nya tak ingin bertanggung jawab, mau enak nya tapi ga mau anak nya eeww"

"Bodoh sekali yah, untuk apa mempertahankan bayi itu jika ayah nya saja tidak mau bertanggung jawab!kalau jadi dia , aku lebih baik menggugurkan nya saja. untuk apa bayi itu lahir tanpa ayah dan- astagaa" wanita itu kembali menjerit dramatis..

"Kau kenapa?"

"Jangan jangan ada maksud dia mendekati dokter Jo, aiiihhh"

"Murahan sekali kalau seperti itu, aku bahkan lebih baik mati, dari pada mengemis pada pria lain untuk mau dinikahi."

"tetapi kau liat kan sitampan kita tak pernah terlihat senang seperti itu jika bersama wanita"

"eew masa sih dokter Jo mau sama perempuan bekas seperti itu, masih mending kita yang original, lagian sayang dong masa perjaka dapet yang udah robek sih? aahahaha" sontak kedua nya tertawa.

Chanyeol sudah tak tahan ingin menggebrak meja kedua wanita yang berpakaian perawat itu.

ia dapat melihat bahu KyungSoo menegang didepan sana, dan ketika hendak bangkit, KyungSoo lebih dulu meninggalkan kantin dengan langkah cepat. Chanyeol harus berhasil mengerjar sebelum KyungSoo bertindak sesuatu hal diluar batas.

Namun langkah kaki nya terhenti ketika melewati meja suster biang gosip itu.

"Aku rasa ku Rumah sakit ini tidak membutuhkan pekerja seperti kalian, ucapan kalian tidak mencerminkan pendidikan yang kalian miliki! tunggu saja surat peringatan di meja kalian masing masing, " ada jeda diantara kalimat Chanyeol untuk membaca _name tag_ di seragam mereka.

"Kim aera-ssi dan dan Jung Sooyeon-ssi"

"anggap ini pelajaran untuk kalian agar tidak membicarakan keburukan orang lain apalagi keburukan anak pemilik saham dan donatur terbesar di rumah sakit ini!"

.

.

.

.

"Sayaaang~ kau darimana saja ?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan manja ketika melihat Chanyeol sedikit berlari menghampiri mereka

"Soo? Kau baik baik saja?" Chanyeol mengabaikan Baekhyun saking paniknya, ia tak menemukan KyungSoo dimana pun, frustasi dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan Sehun yang sedang berada diruang tunggu pemeriksaan. Alangkah lega nya ia mendapati KyungSoo berada disana bersama mereka

"memang nya KyungSoo kenapa? Dia dari tadi disini menunggu untuk diperiksa!" Baekhyun sedikit sakit hati diabaikan seperti itu. Rasa panas itu menyelubungi hatinya melihat sikap Chanyeol yang berlebihan pada KyungSoo.

"Aku tidak apa apa Yeol, kau darimana? _syndrome dua puluh menit_ Baekhyun hampir saja kambuh! "

KyungSoo terkekeh , tapi Chanyeol dapat merasakan betapa hambar nya tawa itu, mata nya tak bisa berbohong, cahaya nya redup. Sorot mata itu kembali sama seperti disaat psikis nya terguncang.

Sadar Baekhyun memandang nya dengan cara yang berbeda, Chanyeol buru buru mengalih kan perhatian ke sang Istri.

"Ah, Maaf sayang~" KyungSoo bergeser kesamping guna memberi Chanyeol ruang untuk duduk di sebelah sang istri.

Chanyeol berusaha membujuk istri nya dengar berbagai rayuan yang membuat Luhan memasang ekspresi pura pura muntah dan disaut Sehun dengan kalimat candaan.

"_Hyung!_ Hebat hanya dengan gombalan mu istri ku hamil" Kemudian mereka tertawa terbahak. KyungSoo yang menyaksikan kebersamaan mereka beringsut menjauh kan diri.

Chanyeol masih belum berhenti menggoda Baekhyun dengan berbagai lelucon yang berhasil membuat tawa Luhan dan Baekhyun menggema disepanjang koridor.

KyungSoo merasa senang melihat kebersamaan mereka yang seperti itu.

melihat bagaimana Chanyeol menempatkan diri sebagai suami yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun, melihat Sehun yang selalu bisa membuat Luhan tertawa.

Namun ada sisi lain yang menyusup kehati nya, mengapa ia tidak seberuntung mereka, untuk merasakan indah nya saling menyayangi. KyungSoo juga ingin merasakan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan seperti saat ini, Chanyeol sedang mengelus perut datar Baekhyun, menundukan kepalanya lalu mencium serta mengajak janin nya berbicara dengan penuh candaan, membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

KyungSoo juga ingin merasakan seperti ketika Chanyeol mengucapkan kata terima kasih penuh ketulusan pada Baekhyun yang sedang mengandung janin dari benih nya lalu mencium kening istrinya dengan mesra.

Semua itu, semua pandangan yang ia lihat sekarang, KyungSoo belum pernah merasakan nya sama sekali.

Pandangan mata nya bergerak kelain arah, asal tidak melihat semua hal manis yang Chanyeol berikan untuk Baekhyun. karena jujur, KyungSoo tak sanggup melihatnya.

Tanpa sengaja mata nya beradu pandang dengan pasangan ibu dan anak- sepertinya juga sedang hamil- yang berdiri tak jauh dari nya

Sorot pandangan mereka penuh dengan keprihatinan dan rasa simpatik.

_'Apa aku terlihat semenyedihkan itu?'_

Mereka juga terlihat berbisik bisik dan KyungSoo yakin dirinya lah yang menjadi objek pembicaraan, dan tebakan nya itu tak meleset ketika telinga nya yang kelewat peka menangkap bisikan mereka yang bisa ia dengar.

"Kasihan _Eomma_, dia menangis melihat kebersamaan pasangan muda itu, aku bisa merasakan hal yang dia rasakan"

"Apa dia datang sendiri? Lihat lah pandangan nya terlihat iri, mungkin saja ia tak memiliki suami, anak perempuan jaman sekarang jika tidak dibimbing dengan baik seperti itulah jadinya.."

"syukurlah aku masih bernasib baik"

"itu karena aku mendidik mu dengan benar, anak perempuan yang seperti itu pasti bermasalah dengan didikan orang tua nya, apa yang ada dalam fikirannya ketika menyerahkan diri dengan cuma cuma pada seorang pria tanpa memikirkan malu yang akan ditanggung keluarga mereka! sudah berbuat lalu tak bertanggung jawab! yang dirugikan juga kaum wanita. seakan tak ada martabat dan harga diri."

"_Eomma_! kecilkan suara _Eomma_, jangan bicara sekeras itu" Ibu itu tersentak ketika mendapati KyungSoo menatap nya dengan tatapan dingin namun nanar, detik kemudian sang ibu menarik lengan anaknya.

"Ayo, pergi, aku sensitif jika melihat wanita hamil tanpa ada yang menemaninya"

.

KyungSoo tak mampu lagi menahan airmata itu, Ia akan baik baik saja jika semua orang memandang nya buruk

sudah terlalu terbiasa ketika mendengar cercaan terhadap dirinya yang hamil tanpa suami.

sudah terlalu puas mendengar segala hinaan itu.

Tapi ia tak sanggup jika orang mencela orang tua nya! memang nya apa yang mereka ketahui tentang orang tuanya!

apa mereka tau ia hanya dibesarkan oleh seorang ibu tanpa pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang Ayah?!

Apa mereka tau sebaik dan sebenar apa ibu nya mendidik dirinya?!

TIDAK!

Tidak ada yang boleh menghina ibu nya seperti itu! ini bukan salah ibu nya. seorang Zhang Yixing tak pernah sekalipun salah bahkan menyakitinya seujung kuku pun!

tau apa mereka? sampai mereka berhak mencela orang tua nya?!

KyungSoo meradang, rasanya ingin menghancurkan seisi rumah sakit ini!

Ia bangkit kemudian berlari. kemana pun asal ia bisa menangis sekencang mungkin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol berhenti berlari dan menghela napas lega ketika mendapati Kyungso yang terisak parah disalah satu kursi panjang di bawah pohon maple taman rumah sakit.

"Soo"

Rasanya nya Chanyeol ingin telinga nya tuli saja ketika mendengar tangisan pilu KyungSoo yang sarat akan kepedihan.

"Aku yang tidak berguna Yeol, dan KyungSoo yang murahan dan tidak bermatabat ini hanya mempermalukan kelurga mu dan keluarga Baekhyun."

"Kau bicara apa? berhenti menganggap dirimu seperti itu!"

"AKU MEMANG TAK BERGUNA! Untuk apalagi bertahan?! mereka benar! untuk apa aku mempertahankan ini jika dia tak pernah merasakan cinta seorang ayah, merasakan sentuhan penuh kasih sayang ! serta untuk apa aku bertahan sementara aku tak punya tempat untuk aku bertopang diri? untuk apa Yeol! jawab aku! untuk apa!?" KyungSoo menangis hingga menjerit pilu. semua terasa begitu berat.

Chanyeol sontak memeluk KyungSoo erat, mengabaikan KyungSoo yang meronta memukuli dada dan bahu nya. Ia tahu pelampiasan seperti inilah yang dibutuhkan KyungSoo.

"Aku lelah~ yeoll... biarkan aku menyerah hiks"

"Kau tak boleh menyerah! ada aku! ada aku disini! aku tempat mu bertopang, aku tempat mu berbagi kelelahan itu! Aku mohon KyungSoo, kau masih punya aku untuk kau menumpahkan semua nya!"

"tapi kau-"

"Dengarkan aku!" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan nya lalu memegang kedua bahu ringkih KyungSoo.

"aku yang akan menjadi ayah nya, aku akan menyayangi dia nanti layak nya anak ku sendiri! aku akan mencintai layak nya cinta seorang ayah pada anak kandung nya! Kai tak perlu mengemis~ seperti yang mereka katakan- pada lelaki mana pun didunia, Karena ada aku Kyungsoo! Ada aku bersama mu! Jangan fikirkan apa yang orang katakan tentang keburukan mu, mereka orang orang yang tak tau seperti apa kau sebenarnya! mereka tak berhak menilai mu buruk sementara mereka tak tau apa apa tentang mu!"

hening tercipta. untuk beberapa saat.

"Jangan pernah sekalipun kau sungkan padaku Soo! aku yang sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk melindungi mu! Kau dan Baekhyun . kalian berdua adalah orang yang akan ku lindungi sampai akhir! Jadi jangan pernah memikirkan hal hal bodoh yang akan mencelakai dirimu dan bayi mu lagi. dia yang disini-" Chanyeol mengusap lembut perut KyungSoo yang sudah terlihat membuncit dengan sentuhan penuh kasih sayang.

"-Berhak merasakan indah nya dunia dan kasih sayang penuh dari orang disekeliling nya, dia berhak merasakan pelukan mu ketika ia lahir nanti, ia berhak merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah yang akan dia dapatkan dari ku"

"Terima kasih yeol, terima kasih banyak"

KyungSoo menyelipkan sebuah senyuman disela isakan tangis nya. detik berikut nya tangis itu pecah kembali.

"Heiii sayang~ Kau baik baik saja kan didalam sana? Jangan biarkan _Eomma_ mu bertindak aneh okay?, jika itu terjadi lakukan apapun, menendang umma mu juga boleh agar dia sadar kau ingin hidup bahagia bersama kami, jika itu tidak berhasil, beri _Appa_ sinyal telepati supaya _Appa_ bisa menyadarkan umma mu yang nakal ini~ ingat pesan _Appa_,_ Arraseo?_" Sekali lagi Chanyeol mengusap perut KyungSoo setelah mencoba mengajak malaikat kecil didalam nya berbicara. Lalu kembali menegakan tubuh nya agar berhadapan lagi dengan KyungSoo.

Rasa haru memenuhi sanubari KyungSoo ketika kata '_Appa_' terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol. Ia terisak kembali , tak menyangka perlakuan kecil Chanyeol membuat hati menghangat hingga keakar.

"Terima kasih" KyungSoo hanya mampu mengeluarkan suara lirih.

"Aku yang berterima kasih Soo, terima kasih untuk tidak menyerah, Jagalah dia untuk kami. Kalian berdua pantas berbahagia, sekali lagi terimakasih sudah menempatkan malaikat mungil cucu pertama keluarga kita didalam rahim mu" Chanyeol meletakan kedua tangan nya dipipi KyungSoo lalu mengarahkan bibir nya untuk mengecup kening KyungSoo yang dihalangi oleh helaian poni yang menjuntai.

KyungSoo merasakan kebahagian itu menyusup, meresap kealiran darah lalu menghantarkan kehangatan nya hingga kedalam hati.

KyungSoo tak pernah membayangkan sebelum nya.

Betapa beruntung nya Baekhyun bisa merasakan semua kebahagiaan ini tanpa harus tersakiti.

Betapa ingin dia menjadi seperti Baekhyun. Jika saja ia bisa menjadi seseorang maka KyungSoo memilih ingin menjadi seperti Baekhyun. walaupun bukan seperti dirinya, KyungSoo rela merubah diri asal Kai mencintainya. asal Kai tulus padanya walaupun ia bertopeng Baekhyun.

Baik KyungSoo maupun Chanyeol , keduanya begitu larut dalam suasana haru itu tanpa menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang menyaksikan mereka berdua dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

**.**

**.**

Mohon maaf sebelumnya :D kejadian waktu itu kesalahan bukan terjadi pada perangkat Handphone maupun computer kalian XD :D tetapi terjadi karena kesalahan isi hati dan fikiran saya *ngakak* di maapin ga nih? Maapin yaaaakkk ._.v

Ini udah update kan yah? Walaupun saya menyadari diksi saya di chapter ini awut awutab banget :/

Tapi memang beginilah ada nya. Mungkin bakal ada yang kecewa dengan chapter ini, saya juga memaklumi, tapi sekali lagi begitu lah jalan cerita nya.

*mode pasrah mulu lo Yu -_-"*

tebak siapa yang paling akhir itu...ntar kalau jawaban nya bener di kasih hadiah /horeeeee/?

oh iya karena banyak yg minta part kaisoo , di chapter ini hampir 85% ttg mereka, apa kah reader sekalian puas?

Puas lah ya._.

sehun aja selalu puas setiap saya bertanya *uupss ini rahasia rumah tangga*

trus ada yg bilang Kyungsoo sama cowo lain aja, nah itu tuh ~ ini dia cowo lain nya XD Jo In Sung boleh juga lah, apalagi liat scene pelukan mereka yg berulangkali, rasanya enak aja gituh ngeliat anak gadis saya didalam pelukan In Sung :D

saya kaget masih banyak yang nanyain nasib di temsek wkwkwk *bersyukur lu jong~ masih ada yang mau perhatian.

dan ada yang pernah liat video moment TaeKai yg lagi main bilyar ga sih? disitu Taemin cantik bingittssss setaralah manis nya ama si cabaii..

dan disana saya ga berhenti menjerit liat kai ga sengaja kenain tongkat bilyar nya kemuka Taetem..

dan ttsssaaah pake acara di slowmotion kai minta maap buru buru ngampirin Taem dan elus elus pipi taemin...

Oh my God! Manis banget ! Asli saya ga kuat liat kai yng seperti itu! Jadi makin ngefeel sama mereka untuk ff ini

*wakkksss ngakak lagi*

and then, Terimakasih yang sudah berusaha selalu mengingatkan saya untuk melanjukan cerita ini, sejatinya bukan saya lupa, tapi real life saya 90% menuntut untuk focus, yu ga perlu jelasin lagi kan yah, kalian juga pasti udah tau dari curhatan-cerewetan- dichapter sebelumnya.

Juga salah satu factor nya, menurun nya minat pembaca untuk memberi respon, membuat saya seperti kehilangan semangat, dan jujur aja liat saya tau banyak banget siders diluar sana seneng baca ff tapi kaya nya sulit banget kasih respon. Dan ini menyakitkan!

Oleh karena itu, saya ingin hiatus untuk waktu yang engh….. ntah lah saya juga gatau sampai kapan :D XD

Semoga aja ada penyemangat penyemangat yang buat saya balik dengan cepat *Aamiin

Yang kangen ntar boleh PM, BBM-in , ngemention, nge-chat diline saya *berasa banget lu bakal di kangenin bhaq!*

Oke sekian dulu pidato resmi saya kali ini, atas perhatian lovely reader sekalian , saya ucapkan ribuan terima kasih

-Tertanda-

Istri Oh Sehun

BIG THANKS TO :

[Angelaalay], [Marina luvzkim], [Yhipey],[Hikarichania],[Siapa-saya],[Levesoo];[Nopwillinekaisoo];[Queenbriliant57];[Oasana];[BaebyYeolliePB];[Vivikim406];[Parkbaekyoda92];[Rizka0419];[Guest];[Nanda yusri];[KimHyunsoo];[Narsih556];[Dazzlingclouds];[NeliAmelia];[BabybabyXOXO];[guest];[lulu];[Sniaanggrn];[Thika semuel Ryeolhyun];[Jasminejas];[Sehunsgurl];[fitrie22exo];[colabaek];[baekbyun];[guest];[yayaexo];[jongindo];[oh se naa];[bella sung21];[myllexotic];[choi seul bee];[doremifaseul];[taman coklat];[oh kyuhae];[devi];[phinow bubblepaie];[auliaputri14];[dabaektaeluv];[chanbaekluv];[Chayunwoo];[hanhan96];[Dumbaekchan];[Silvie aVienoy96];[frostiedelight24];[byunyeollieexo];[amechan95];[byunspark];[Ahn sunyeoung];[Xing Mae 30];[naru ryu];[RlyCJaekyu];[Sehyun14];[ParkByun];[VItamin];[nengsofiah latifah][kiutemy][amibaekyeol461][Oh Sena][1004Baekie][ohdihanni];[overdyosoo];[farfaridah16];[Archan's Girl];[Diyah];[Gigi Onta];[EXO-L's GL];[vampirDPS][Mela querer Chanbaek Yeol];[exindira];[tnama605];[ruixi1];[Leeyongin];[luckygirl91];[realpark Hanna]

Ada yang terlewat kan? Kalau ada bilang saja, kali aja luput dari mata yu :D kalau ada salah pengetikan nama mohon maaf ya._.

Whoaaah so many new reader in my review box ^^ thank you so much :*

So? Yang selama ini masih bertahan menghantui kotak review? Tunjukkan pesona mu :*

I'll be waiting for you guys :*

See you soon…

And don't forget to leave your respon~

-YU-

April 04, 2015


	9. Chapter 9

"Wedding Proposal In 22nd"

Author : FlameShine!

Special Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

sligh!

Kaisoo

Hunhan

and others

Rate: M

Genre : Romance, Fluff, Marriage life,Drama, Little humor(ga yakin)

Lenght : 9 of ?

Disclaimer : Cast milik Sang Pencipta . This My Fanfiction. My Story.

**WARNING!**

TYPO bertebaran! Sangat sangat bertebaran! Mohon maklumi karena itu kesalahan mutlak para author ;)

GS for Uke/. OOC ./SMUT/ BED SCENE/ MATURE CONTENT / Not for children / NO BASH / DLDR/

Summary :

Chanyeol yang kebelet ingin menikahi baekhyun. Gadis cantik yang selalu bersama nya. Baekhyun mengatakan tak ingin menikah sebelum lulus. /..."Lagian siapa bilang menikah itu bikin stress? menikah itu menyenangkan tauk!"/ "Menyenangkan apanya?! /..."Kita bisa bercinta di setiap sisi rumah idaman kita, dengan berbagai pose! " / ..."Yeol~ kita bicarakan ini setelah kita wisuda" / "... lalu apa perlu juga kau ku hamili dulu baru kau mau menikah dengan ku? kalau begitu ayo detik ini juga kita ke rumah ku~setelah itu esok nya aku jamin kau sudah positif hamil anak ku"/ Long Summary. CHANBAEK/GS/EXO fanfiction.

.

.

PS: Yang lupa sama jalan cerita nya, baca preview chapter atau dari awal juga ga apa :D maklum ini ff jaman batu :V

.

~Pertengkaran Pertama~

.

Kyungsoo terkekeh cantik di sela isakan nya, bagaimana mungkin seharian bersama Chanyeol membuat nya tak menyadari penampilan pria itu terlihat begitu 'kacau' . dan si pembuat 'kacau' itu tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri dan Baekhyun.

"Mengapa tertawa?" Chanyeol sedikit panik, kondisi psikis Kyungsoo yang terguncang membuat dirinya paranoid, Kyungsoo akan berubah menjadi sedikit tidak waras.

Hey, siapa yang tak berfikir seperti itu ketika ada sesorang yang sedang menangis lalu tiba tiba tertawa?

oke! salah kan isi fikiran Chanyeol yang dengan tega nya menduga gadis cantik ini tidak waras.

"Kau lucu, kapan-kapan aku dandani pakai pita jepang yah? nanti pita nya akan aku rajut sendiri"

Chanyeol mencebik menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Ayo! seperti nya sudah dua puluh menit kita disini. Aku takut Baekhyun-ku 'kambuh' " Kyungsoo tersenyum saat Chanyeol meraih tangan nya untuk bangkit dari kursi lalu melangkah melewati jalan setapak di tengah tengah taman.

.

"Kyungsoo-_ssi_?" sontak Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menoleh kesumber suara.

"A~ dokter maaf tadi meninggalkan mu begitu saja" raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah tidak enak, mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Tak apa, ini _paper bag_ mu tertinggal diruangan, Oh iya terapinya bisa kita lanjutkan lagi minggu depan, kalau Kyungsoo_-ssi _bersedia, Saya ingin mendampingi hingga semua terapi selesai"

"Sebelum nya terima kasih banyak dokter, tapi sepertinya saya akan menjalani pengobatan dirumah saja."

Suasana canggung yang tercipta membuat Chanyeol berniat memecahkan percakapan mereka.

"Ayoo pulang~ sudah sore, kau belum minum vitamin mu"

"Maaf dokter saya permisi. dan terima kasih sekali lagi." Kyungsoo menundukan kepala memberi hormat kepada sang dokter.

Dan dilangkah ketika hendak melewati sang dokter, Chanyeol berhenti membiarkan Kyungsoo berjalan mendahuluinya.

Tepat dihadapan dokter muda itu, Chanyeol kemudian menguntai kalimat bernada dingin.

"sebaiknya Anda peringati dulu bawahan Anda agar tidak membicarakan hal buruk tentang wanita yang anda dekati ! Karena saya tak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria yang menyakiti hatinya."

Chanyeol berucap dengan pandangan lurus tanpa menoleh, kemudian melangkahkan kaki nya berlalu meninggalkan sang dokter yang terpaku.

.

.

.

.

Insung masih sulit mengartikan 'kemesraan' yang di tunjukan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang tanpa sengaja ia lihat. Dokter muda itu mengetahui sedikit banyak tentang Kyungsoo dari yang pernah di ceritakan Suho pada nya. dan benar saja senior nya itu tidak melebih lebihkan apa yang dia ceritakan. Bagaimana manisnya Kyungsoo jika sedang tersenyum, bagaimana cantik nya ketika ia tertawa, bagaimana suara merdu itu mengalun ketika ia berbicara. dan Suho benar betapa lembut nya kepribadian wanita berambut sebahu itu, membuat ia nyaman merasakan aura ketenangan yang dipancarkan Kyungsoo.

Namun Suho tidak pernah menceritakan bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo yang menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Dengan kondisi psikis yang terguncang dalam keadaan hamil muda.

Serta semua pertanyaan yang hinggap di benak nya menanggapi prilaku istimewa Chanyeol yang menurut nya berlebihan. Mungkin itu tidak akan terlihat berlebihan, jika orang orang yang melihat beranggapan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Namun kenyataan nya adalah Chanyeol sudah menjadi seorang suami untuk perempuan lain. Baekhyun, Sahabat Kyungsoo sendiri.

Dan bagaimana cara bicara Chanyeol yang terdengar begitu posesiv untuk ukuran sahabat dari istrinya. Serta bagaimana Chanyeol bisa mengetahui kalau dirinya tertarik oleh pesona Kyungsoo,

Mungkin yang terakhir kalau Insung boleh menebak, adalah dari naluri lelaki.

Mereka sama sama lelaki,bukan?

.

.

.

.

Ada yang tak pernah Chanyeol ketahui jika ia sedang terlelap dimalam hari. fakta tentang istri nya yang masih terjaga.

Lihat lah, Si mungil istri Park Chanyeol itu sedang terlihat sangat asyik menekuni file file yang bertebaran di meja kerja sang suami di dalam kamar mereka. dengan cahaya minim yang hanya berasal dari lampu baca di sudut kanan meja serta di tambah dengan cahaya temaram bulan purnama yang mengintip disela sela gorden, Baekhyun masih melanjutkan membaca beberapa file.

Kondisi seperti ini sudah berlangsung selama hampir seminggu dan tentu nya tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, sang suami.

Bagaimana tidak di siang hari ia sangat diawasi. Chanyeol memberikan amanah pada seluruh maid untuk melaporkan padanya apa saja kegiatan Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun tidak ada dalam jangkauan pandangan nya. Baekhyun dilarang melakukan kegiatan apapun kecuali kegiatan yang untuk memberikan manfaat pada dirinya dan sang bayi seperti senam hamil, yoga atau pun olahraga ringan, yang bahkan tak pernah lagi Baekhyun lakukan semenjak menikah. pengecualian untuk 'olahraga malam' dan 'olahraga pagi' yang ia lakukan rutin bersama Chanyeol.

Alhasil ia hanya bisa melakukan kegiatan bernafas, makan, tidur, nonton drama dan kegiatan lain yang membosankan. Chanyeol bahkan melarang nya hanya untuk sekedar bersih bersih. Melipat selimut mereka saja dilarang. Baekhyun tak abis fikir mengapa suami nya itu mendadak berubah overprotektif seperti sekarang ini.

dan lihat lah, tidak melakukan apa apa membuat nya tumbuh dengan subur. minggu ini saja sudah naik 3 kilogram. Baekhyun harus memutar otak agar tubuh nya kembali seperti semula. tentu saja tidak dalam keadaan hamil seperti itu.

Dan hanya malam hari lah ia berkesempatan lepas dari semua jangkauan pengawasan Chanyeol. Suami nya itu jika sudah terlelap, akan tertidur seperti orang tak bernyawa. Suara yang dihasilkan dari lembar demi lembar file yang Baekhyun balik tidak akan mampu mengusik nya.

Baekhyun terlihat larut dalam sebuah bacaan, ditemani dengan satu pack papero stick rasa strawberry dan beberapa kotak rasa cokelat. Jangan di tanya sudah berapa kotak rasa strawberry yang sudah ia habiskan,karena lantai kamar mereka sudah hampir dipenuhi oleh sampah cemilan si mungil.

Baekhyun kembali memeriksa semua file mulai dari izin membangun gedung serta konsep pembangunan yang sudah ia rancang bersama Luhan tempo hari.

Ia dan Luhan sudah memutuskan untuk membangun sebuah sekolah musik. untuk awal merintis mereka memulai dengan sederhana, tidak ingin langsung membangun gedung yang besar, karena jika kedepan nya usaha ini merangkak sukses mereka fikir bisa memperluas nya nanti, karena tanah yang diwariskan oleh Kakek Baekhyun ini cukup luas untuk membangun beberapa kompleks gedung sebagai kawasan sekolah. Dan kali ini Baekhyun punya ambisi yang sangat besar. Sekolah ini akan ia bangun dan perjuangkan bersama Luhan, jika nanti sekolah itu berhasil didirikan, ia akan mengatasnamakan nya untuk Luhan.

Ia tahu betul apa yang dicita citakan oleh Luhan,dan tak hanya sampai disitu, Sekolah ini juga ia persembahkan untuk Kyungsoo yang bercita cita sebagai guru musik.

Baekhyun menyadari bahwa mereka bertiga tumbuh dengan aliran musik didalam darah mereka, mereka juga dipertemukan dan bersahabat layaknya saudara kandung seperti sekarang ini juga karena musik.

Dan Baekhyun tahu betul apa yang dicita citakan oleh para sahabat nya itu. Baekhyun tidak ingin mereka beranggapan bahwa keadaan mereka yang sekarang membuat mereka tak bisa menggapai nya.

Bagaimana keinginan besar Luhan yang ingin punya sekolah musik yang sukses sebelum ia menikah.

Baekhyun dapat membantu mewujudkan nya walapun Luhan yang sekarang adalah Luhan yang telah berkeluarga, mengurus seorang suami dan seorang anak bahkan akan berencana untuk menambah anak lagi. Karena sukses nya sebuah cita cita bukan dari faktor berkeluarga atau tidak nya seseorang. dan ini lah yang ingin dia tunjukan pada Luhan.

Baekhyun sangat ingin melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia ketika akan mengajar untuk yang pertama kali nya. Dengan batal nya Kyungsoo melanjutkan beasiswa ke luarnegeri untuk diangkat menjadi dosen karena kondisi yang tidak memungkin kan seperti ini , Baekhyun berusaha membantu mewujudkan nya dengan cara lain. meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa ada beribu cara untuk mengejar cita-cita.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun tersenyum senang membayangkan betapa bahagianya Luhan dan Kyungsoo nanti.

Ia teringat kembali percakapan mereka dimasa masa lampau mengenai cita-cita, Saat itu Luhan dan Kyungsoo berseteru saling mengutarakan dengan begitu semangat dan jiwa yang berkobar.

lalu perdebatan panjang kedua nya berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang tiba tiba bersuara menyampaikan cita cita nya yang ia sebut sangat sederhana. membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan sontak mendesak untuk segera mengatakan. Dan ketika kalimat " Aku ingin menjadi istri Park Chanyeol " terlontar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. Kedua nya mengangguk memberikan dukungan penuh, serta membantu Baekhyun dengan segala upaya untuk mewujudkan cita cita sederhana nya itu hingga tercapai seperti saat ini.

Dan Baekhyun inilah kesempatan Baekhyun berjuang untuk membantu mewujudkan keinginan kedua sahabatnya itu.

mengingat bukan lah jalan mulus yang mereka tempuh untuk mencapai cita cita sederhana Baekhyun . Ada banyak cerita yang tersimpan disana, termasuk cerita mengapa sampai sekarang seorang Kim Jongin masih saja egois tanpa memikirkan benih nya yang berada didalam rahim Kyungsoo.

.

Baekhyun menemukan kendala saat membaca tumpukan file ke 5 yang ada di hadapan nya. Berkas itu berhubungan dengan pekerjaan bagian Luhan.

Ya. mereka membagi pekerjaan untuk menyelesaikan proyek ini.

Ntahlah, apa ini pengaruh mata nya yang sudah lelah atau otak nya sudah terlalu lama berfikir. Baekhyun sudah ingin mengakhiri nya, tapi file ini sudah harus di bawa ke notaris besok siang.

Ia beranjak dari kursi lalu melangkah menuju nakas disamping ranjang, mengambil _handphone _nya disana.

Tak sengaja menoleh pada sang suami yang tengah tertidur lelap dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, melihat tampang suami nya yang semakin idiot jika seperti itu. Chanyeol tampak sangat lelah.

Ada rasa sedih menyelinap dihati nya ketika melihat Chanyeol bekerja sangat keras untuk keluarga mereka, melarang nya bekerja karena Chanyeol ingin hanya ia yang mencari nafkah. Baekhyun sering kali berfikir kebaikan apa yang sudah dilakukan nya dimasalalu, hingga ia terlahir kembali dengan semua kebahagiaan yang berlimpah ini. Titik puncak kebahagiaan nya, Park Chanyeol.

Tak tahan,akhirnya ia mendekatkan diri untuk mencium kening, mata, pipi, dan terakhir bibir sang suami, cukup lama di ciuman terakhir tapi Baekhyun cukup waras untuk tidak melumat nya.

"Mimpi yang indah suami ku. Aku mencintaimu seumur hidup ku"

.

"Ya! lama sekali menganggatkan nya?!" Emosi Baekhyun mendadak memuncak mendengar suara sautan Luhan yang terdengar serak dipanggilan yang ke-7

"_**Baek itu kau?!" **_

Baekhyun mendengus

"iya kenapa?"

_**"Astagaa Baek! Demi dewa langit! kau tau ini hari apa? malam apa? dan jam berapa?"**_

Baekhyun memandang jam kecil yang bertengger diatas meja, sedikit terkejut ia sudah bekerja hingga larut begini.

"Okey ini hari kamis, malam jum'at ,jam 23.52 , 8 menit lagi menuju 00.00 di hari Jum'at nyonya Oh"

_**"sesantai itu? kau sedang hamil dan tidur selarut ini, dan yang lebih menyebalkan nya lagi kau mengganggu waktu ku dan- Hun ahhh seben..hhh tar engh ini Baekhh hyunn**_"

"Hentikan desahan menjijikan mu itu Lu! aku sedang mengerjakan proyek kita, kau tau jika aku tak bisa bekerja disiang hari!"

_**"Haah kau tau maksud ku 'mengganggu' kan? dan kau perlu tau kapan masa masa pasangan suami istri seperti aku dan sehun memerlukan waktu untuk yang namanya bercinta**_!" Baekhyun yakin Luhan sedang memutar bola mata diseberang telfon sana

"_**ada apa? cepatl ah sehun akan menghukum ku"**_

"Dan kau lebih senang jika dihukum ! oh no.. no..no... kapan , dimana, dan bagaimana kalian bercinta itu bukan urusan ku! jadi bodo amat! " Baekhyun memutar bola mata nya.

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan percakapan tersebut hingga 30 menit lama nya dan diakhiri oleh sehun yang menceramahi Baekhyun dan mengancam akan memberitahu Chanyeol. perlu di ketahui jika duo ceriwis itu sudah mengobrol dan tidak di hentikan mungkin bisa berlanjut hingga matahari terbit. dan Sehun tak ingin malam indah nya berakhir dengan mendengarkan ocehan sang istri sementara mereka sudah di tengah tengah permainan, terlebih lagi Baekhyun sedang hamil dan itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun yang sedang mual, lalu menyusul istrinya itu kedalam kamar mandi.

"Muntah?"

"eum"

Chanyeol sungguh tak tega melihat wajah pucat sang istri yang terlihat lemas dan cukup terkejut melihat ada lingkaran hitam dibawah mata indah istrinya.

"Aku buatkan teh hijau tunggu sebentar"

.

"Aku izin seharian ini pergi bersama Luhan, boleh ya?"

"boleh , tapi dengan pengawasan"

"Tidak! aku risih di ikuti seperti itu yeol, aku juga bosan dirumah terus, percayalah aku tak akan mungkin berbuat sesuatu yang akan membuat diriku dan bayi kita celaka, Sayang ? boleh ya? pleaseee" Baekhyun tau cara membuat Chanyeol luluh seketika. Chanyeol benar benar lemah akan aegyeo milik Baekhyun.

"Ok, tapi morning kiss dulu"

" tidak! muka mu jelek! sana mandi"

"Jelek? hei aku ini suami mu"

"Sana sana~ aku tak ingin melihat mu! sana mandiiii, Kau bau ~ aku mual"

.

.

.

.

Akhir akhir ini Chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh, sudah hampir seminggu syndrom langka istri nya tak kambuh lagi. Baekhyun juga sudah jarang meminta hal hal aneh . Lain dengan Kyungsoo yang lebih sering minta di belikan buah buahan dan sayur sayuran. Chanyeol bersyukur mengidam Kyungsoo adalah makanan sehat.

Satu hal lagi yang membuat nya curiga, lingkaran hitam dimata Baekhyun juga tak kunjung menghilang. Ia ingin bertanya, hanya saja takut menyinggung. Istrinya itu sensitif jika menyangkut masalah tubuh dan kecantikan. Lalu Baekhyun lebih sering bangun kesiangan.

Dan kecurigaan nya itu terbukti ketika ia mencoba pura pura tidur tadi malam. Benar saja, ia mendapati istri nya begitu sibuk dengan tumpukan berkas berkas hingga larut malam. Chanyeol ingin marah sebenarnya. Tapi mengingat situasi dan kondisi ia hanya mampu menahan emosi sepanjang malam. Mencoba berfikir positif atas alasan Baekhyun yang tak ingin memberitahu nya tentang apa yang sedang ia kerjakan.

Hari ini hari libur, dan Chanyeol juga meliburkan para maid dan pengawal nya yang mengawasi Baekhyun. Jujur saja, ia sadar sikap nya yang terlalu overprotektif pada Sang Istri. Namun tak menyangka hal itu akan menjadi penyebab Baekhyun menyembunyikan pekerjaan nya dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tampak sibuk mengeluarkan kembali file file itu . Pekerjaan nya sudah diburu waktu dan tak peduli lagi jika Chanyeol akan memarahi nya atau apalah itu. Yang penting semua ini harus cepat terselesaikan.

Chanyeol sudah semakin tak tahan untuk tak bertanya, Namun ia urungkan ketika Ponsel istri nya berbunyi.

"Iya Pak, sudah saya siapkan, tinggal ditandatangani oleh nyonya Oh, lalu hasil Scan nya akan saya emailkan ke Bapak."

"..."

"Iya, surat kepemilikan nya juga akan segera saya kirimkan"

"..."

"Baiklah , secepat nya. Terima kasih!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. sebenarnya sudah merasa tak enak hati pada pihak kontraktor karena ada beberapa file yang tertunda.

Tanpa sadar,sang suami sudah duduk dikursi di hadapan nya.

"Selamat pagi Pak, ada yang bisa saya bantu" Baekhyun tersenyum berlagak seperti seorang konsultan pada kliennya, mencoba mencair kan suasana karena dapat ia lihat ekspresi suami nya terlihat seperti ingin marah.

"Bisa jelaskan apa semua ini pada ku sejelas jelas nya?!"

"Oh~ ini proyek ku bersama Luhan" Baekhyun berucap sambil membolak balik kan sebuah berkas yang akan ia tandatangani.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

"Ya?"

"Bukan! aku membaca nama yang sedang kau tandatangani dan Byun..? kenapa? Kau kan sudah jadi Istri ku mengapa tidak Park Baekhyun?

"Yeol ini hanya sebuah berkas, dan aku juga menulis nya berdasarkan identitas negara"

"sama saja kau tidak bersedia memakai marga ku. Itu kan membuktikan kalau kau sudah berkeluarga dan bersuami!"

"Lalu apa masalah nya? Ini hanya untuk proyek ku bersama Luhan dan Kau marah hanya karena aku tak memakai marga mu?! Kau ini kenapa? Mengapa kekanakan sekali?"

"Kekanakan? Jadi tidak mengakui marga ku itu nama nya apa? Lalu kenapa aku sama sekali tak tau tentang ini? mengapa kau menyembunyikan nya?"

Chanyeol sudah berusaha meredam emosi nya, bukan masalah marga yang ingin ia permasalahkan , hanya saja emosi nya sudah tak terbendung lagi. karena proyek itu Baekhyun sudah menyembunyikan hal yang seharus nya ia ketahui bahkan mencoba berpura pura tidak terjadi apa apa sementara Baekhyun tanpa sadar sudah mengabaikan kesehatan nya terlebih bayi mereka yang sedang ia kandung.

"Yeol aku tak mengerti kenapa kau marah hanya karena hal kecil seperti ini dan-"

"Hal apa kata mu?! Hal kecil? kau begadang setiap malam! dan tidur hingga larut lalu muntah muntah di pagi hari, lingkaran mata mu yang kian menghitam, mengabaikan kesehatan mu dan kesehatan bayi kita! Itu yang kau sebut hal kecil! Hanya karena proyek ini kau mengabaikan diri sendiri?! Aku juga mengizinkan mu pergi bersama Luhan , tapi tidak untuk menghabiskan tenaga mu di Club musik kalian! Kau?! Aisssshhh-"

Tanpa di sadari nada bicara Chanyeol sudah naik beberapa tingkat. Ia mengusak rambutnya kasar guna meredam emosi

"Yeol dengar! aku tak tau sejak kapan kau mulai membatasi gerak ku, membatasi apa saja yang ku lakukan. tapi aku tidak pernah protes walaupun sejujur nya aku muak dengan pengawasan mu! Seakan akan aku dimata mu tidak mampu menjaga diri! seakan akan anak ini akan celaka ditanganku jika tidak di awasi ! ak-"

"Bukan seperti itu! Kau salah paham atas maksud ku memberikan pengawasan. Itu semua untuk kebaikan! Bukan untuk membuat mu menyembunyikan pekerjaan mu dari ku Baek! berhenti menyiksa dirimu dan bayi kita!"

Emosi . Chanyeol sudah memendam nya sejak tadi malam hingga tanpa disadari , nada bentakan itu keluar cukup keras.

Mata Baekhyun sudah berkaca-kaca, semasa pacaran mereka memang sering berdebat, bahkan sampai bertengkar. Hal sepele memang awal nya, namun Chanyeol tidak pernah sampai membentak dirinya seperti yang barusan di lakukan.

" Chan..yeolhh hiks! KAU MEMBENTAK KU HANYA KARENA PEKERJAAN YANG KU LAKUKAN? KAU MARAH PADA KU KARENA MENGANGGAP AKU TIDAK MENGAKUI MARGA MU? LALU AKU TIDAK BERHAK MARAH JIKA KAU MEMBATASI GERAK KU? KAU BOLEH MELARANG KU INI ITU! TAPI JANGAN PERNAH MELARANG KU UNTUK MELAKUKAN SESUATU YANG INGIN AKU BERIKAN UNTUK SAHABATKU PARK CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun mengusap kasar pipi nya ketika liquid bening itu sudah tak terbendung lagi dan akhir nya luruh. Ia bangkit dari kursi dengan gerakan kasar.

"terserah jika kau masih menganggap aku tak mau mengakui marga mu! Tapi jangan pernah sekali kali kau berfikir! aku menyiksa anak ini! dia juga anak ku! "

Baekhyun berlalu dengan nafas yang terengah engah, serta diringi dengan isakan tangis.

BLAM!

"AAARRGGGHTTT" Chanyeol berteriak bersamaan dengan suara debuman pintu kamar yang terbanting.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf ya Noona aku merepotkan mu sekali lagi"

"Tak apa" Taemin segera memencet beberapa tombol di telepon umum yang berada di depan rumah sakit , ia berusaha menghubungi sesorang.

terdengar beberapa kali nada penyambung hingga sebuah suara menyaut di seberang telepon.

"Halo?"

Kai tersentak mendengar suara merdu itu. Suara yang- jauh dilubuk hati nya- sangat amat ia rindukan.

"Ini Baekhyun?"

"ini dengan siapa? Maaf Baekhyun sedang tidak bisa di ganggu"

hening tercipta. Taemin memandang Kai yang sedang terpaku. Penglihatan nya hanya tertuju pada gagang telepon yang Taemin genggam.

"Iiin ...nii. i..ni Kyung...Soo?"

ada jeda dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Bukan! Kyungsoo sudah mati ! Jangan pernah lagi bertanya tentang nya! Dia sudah lenyap karena keinginan seseorang! Jangan pernah berharap bisa bertemu dengan nya! Bahkan pusara nya pun tak akan pernah bisa kalian temui!"

_tuttt... tuuuttt...tuuutttt.._

TBC

A/n nya panjang *ngakak*

Ini update'an yang di ketik dalam jangka waktu paling cepat dalam sejarah yu nulis ff *gayaan lu

serius! makanya hasil nya jadi.. ya begitu deh ahaha lebih baik kalian yang menilai.

Niat nya mau leha leha(?) lagi banyak waktu kosong sih ~ sebelum masuk UAS, menikmati masa hiatus juga... cuma ya itu Si Nina ( Oh lana nan kece bini nye kai ) nantangin update FF sekaligus 3 judul. dan yu merasa tertantang namun pada akhir anak bawang tetap lah anak bawang*emot syedih* yang belum mampu menandingi senpai satu itu ahahaha Yu mau update ini, Our Story, sama Immortal Love tapi apa daya emang dasar pikiran ga bisa di campur aduk dan akhir nya yang 2 itu masih setengah jalan.

dan sebenernya lagi wedding update duluan karena nina sama ka fika (jonah kim) ngajakin update bareng~

dan akhirnya tercetus lah ide parade ff di ffn.. Yu ngajakin Silvie sama dara deh:)

Cieee readerrr malem ini rame bacaan cieeee

jangan lupa kasih respon loh..

Oh iya dalam rangka memperingati Hari jadi CIC ( Chanbaek Indonesia Club) yang ketiga ~ keluarga besar CIC mengadakan kontes Fanfiction&amp;Fanart. Pendaftaran ditutup tanggal 16 Mei, mungkin reader yu ada yang belum tahu mengenai event ini... yu sekedar memberi info.

Info lebih lanjut bisa cek di instagram -at Chanbaek_idclub. atau ask. fm

Bisa juga cek di akun FFN Chanbaek Indonesia.

Oh iya untuk salah satu juri Kak Aya ( Sayaka dini ) berhubung kak Aya sakit.. dan ka fika ( Jonah Kim) bersedia menggantikan ...

Mohon doa nya untuk Kak Aya yah teman teman :'( semoga hasil tes darah nya baik baik aja...

Yang nanyain contact yu

bisa Chat dibbm, di chap 1 udh ada tp ga apa yu ulang disini

PIN 7D1AE8A8

Id line yu _ cb (hps spasi

twitter ada jarang dibuka jadi sia sia aja kalau ngemention

kalau fb itu pake nama asli... yang tau nama asli yu silahkan add

yang mau ngerusuh di IG bareng yu juga boleh... yu biasa nya suka nyepam komen di vid/ photo chanbaek *bhak!

at flameshine_

Bagi yang mau tanya soal kontes fanfict ke yu juga boleh... yu bantu jawab

Special thanks nya menyusul boleh kan?

Yu ada kemalangan.. jadi mau ngelayat dulu

nanti janji bakal yu post ulang yang ada nama nama reader tercinta nya.

reader reader kesayangan yang ga pelit review yang ga kerja nya cuma baca trus tutup tab tanpa kasih respon buat menghargai sesuatu yang sudah dia baca.

oke segitu dulu

see you next chap

PS: sering aja tagihin yu biar cepet update ahahahaha*byee

-YU-

Mei 13, 2015


	10. Chapter 10

"Wedding Proposal In 22nd"

Author : FlameShine!

Special Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

sligh!

Kaisoo

Hunhan

Krisho

Yunjae

Chenmin

and others

Rate: M

Genre : Romance, Fluff, Marriage life,Drama, Little humor(ga yakin)

Lenght : 10 of ?

Disclaimer : Cast milik Sang Pencipta . This My Fanfiction. My Story.

**WARNING!**

TYPO bertebaran! Sangat sangat bertebaran! Mohon maklumi karena itu kesalahan mutlak para author ;)

GS for Uke/. OOC ./SMUT/ BED SCENE/ MATURE CONTENT / Not for children / NO BASH / DLDR/

Summary :

Chanyeol yang kebelet ingin menikahi baekhyun. Gadis cantik yang selalu bersama nya. Baekhyun mengatakan tak ingin menikah sebelum lulus. /..."Lagian siapa bilang menikah itu bikin stress? menikah itu menyenangkan tauk!"/ "Menyenangkan apanya?! /..."Kita bisa bercinta di setiap sisi rumah idaman kita, dengan berbagai pose! " / ..."Yeol~ kita bicarakan ini setelah kita wisuda" / "... lalu apa perlu juga kau ku hamili dulu baru kau mau menikah dengan ku? kalau begitu ayo detik ini juga kita ke rumah ku~setelah itu esok nya aku jamin kau sudah positif hamil anak ku"/ Long Summary. CHANBAEK/GS/EXO fanfiction.

.

.

PS: Ada yang masih nungguin kelanjutan cerita ini ga sih? kalau iya tunjukin respon nya ya...

P.S.S: Yang lupa sama jalan cerita nya, baca preview chapter atau dari awal juga ga apa :D maklum ini ff jaman batu :V

.

~ Maaf ~

.

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget ketika mendapati pintu kamar nya terbuka dengan bunyi bantingan yang cukup keras. Tubuh mungil wanita yang sedang hamil itu langsung di terjang oleh Baekhyun yang datang dengan terisak parah.

Kyungsoo melepas _bedcover _yang tadi sedang ia rapikan, kemudian beralih memeluk Baekhyun.

"Ssstt tenang kan dirimu, Jangan menangis seperti ini Baek, tidak baik"

Bukan nya tenang Baekhyun malah semakin terisak. Kyungsoo yakin sesuatu telah terjadi.

Ini hari libur dan Kyungsoo tau hari libur begini pasti akan sangat dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mengingat Chanyeol masih harus meng-_handle _dua buah perusahaan sekaligus. Tapi yang terjadi saat ini membuat nya begitu terheran.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku Baek" tangis itu kian parah membuat Kyungsoo paham, Baekhyun butuh waktu memuaskan diri nya untuk menangis, dengan begitu ia akan tenang dengan sendiri nya.

.

Baekhyun sudah puas menangis berjam jam, ntah lah Kyungsoo tak sempat untuk melihat jam dinding nya ketika Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar nya dengan keadaan terisak, sehingga ia tak mengetahui sudah berapa lama sahabat nya itu menangis hingga kelelahan seperti ini.

Baekhyun akhir nya tertidur setelah menangis sambil berbaring berbantalkan paha Kyungsoo. Hidung bangir itu sudah memerah layak nya buah cherry. Mata sipit bulan sabit nya membengkak, menciptakan gumpalan besar di bawah kedua kelopak mata, Baekhyun mengerikan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Kyungsoo memandang iba, penampilan Baekhyun sungguh berantakan. Jari jemari mungil Kyungsoo merapikan helaian rambut sahabat nya yang menempel bersama bekas sisa airmata dan menyampirkan nya kebelakang telinga, lalu mengusap kan ibu jari nya menghalau butiran liquid bening yang masih menggenangi mata Baekhyun yang terpejam.

Ia sudah merasa pegal, sudah cukup lama dalam posisi ini ditambah lagi dengan posisi tidur Baekhyun yang tak baik untuk kesehatan tubuh. Kyung soo mengangkat kepala Baekhyun lalu menggantikan fungsi paha nya dengan sebuah bantal, dengan pelan dan lemah lembut Kyungsoo mengubah posisi tidur Baekhyun hingga terlentang dengan benar, lalu membenahi selimut nya dan ia raih untuk menutupi tubuh Baekhyun hingga ke leher. Sejenak akan meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk mengambil segelas air, Kyungsoo mendengar dering ponsel yang berasal dari saku baju milik Baekhyun, tidak ingin Baekhyun terbangun dengan keras nya nada tersebut Kyungsoo lalu buru buru mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo?" Kyungsoo mengangat panggilan sambil berjalan menuju balkon, takut suaranya mengganggu tidur Baekhyun.

_**"Ini Baekhyun?"**_

"ini dengan siapa? Maaf Baekhyun

sedang tidak bisa di ganggu" sudah cukup lama ia menunggu sesorang di seberang sana menyaut pertanyaan nya, tapi sambungan itu masih saja hening dan ketika hendak kembali bersuara sipemanggil akhir berbicara.

_**"Iiin ...nii. i..ni Kyung...Soo?"**_

Kyungsoo menyerngit, merasa tak asing dengan suara wanita di seberang telfon, ia menurunkan tangan nya guna melihat _id _si pemanggil. Dan detak bathin nya tidak salah. Kyungsoo merasa emosi nya memuncak ke seluruh aliran darah nya.

Kode itu. tidak salah lagi! Kyungsoo tau, Kode sang pemanggil itu adalah kode negara dimana lelaki yang ingin ia lupakan berada. dan suara wanita ini... adalah suara yang sering ia dengar ketika ia dulu berusaha menjaga komunikasi dengan lelaki itu.

"Bukan! Kyungsoo sudah mati ! Jangan

pernah lagi bertanya tentang nya! Dia

sudah lenyap karena keinginan

seseorang! Jangan pernah berharap bisa

bertemu dengan nya! Bahkan pusara

nya pun tak akan pernah bisa kalian

temui!"

"ARGGGHHHTTTT!" Kyungsoo menjerit frustasi lalu membanting ponsel itu. Tak peduli atau tak ingat bahwa ponsel yang ia campakan ke bawah balkon adalah milik Baekhyun.

Tubuh mungil nya merosot kelantai, menangis sambil memeluk kedua lutut nya.

Ia sudah tak abis fikir lagi. untuk apa lelaki itu masih menanyakan dirinya, Kyungsoo yakin wanita itu sedang bersama Kai, jika tidak, tak mungkin wanita sialan itu tau nomer ponsel orang terdekat nya di Korea, Lalu bukan kah Kyungsoo sudah mati matian memohon agar tak ada satupun hal yang bisa menghubungkan dirinya lagi dengan lelaki brengsek itu? tapi mengapa? Tak puaskah lelaki itu menyiksanya? untuk apalagi ia bertanya apa masih ada Kyungsoo atau tidak? Bukan nya lelaki itu sudah menginginkan hidupnya lenyap? Apakah masih kurang penyiksaan nya selama ini? tak cukup kah lelaki brengsek itu membunuh dan mengubur mimpi nya dalam dalam? lalu sekarang ingin 'mengubur dirinya hidup hidup'?

"AAARGGGHHTTTT! hiks ... KAU INGIN AKU MATI KAN ? BAIKLAH BRENGSEK! AKU AKAN MATI! SEHINGGA KAU TAK PERLU BERTANYA LAGI! INI KYUNGSOO ATAU BUKAN! KARENA SELAMANYA KAU TAK AKAN PERNAH BISA BERTEMU DENGAN KU LAGI! DI KEHIDUPAN BERIKUTNYA AKU JUGA TAK SUDI BERTEMU DENGAN MU KIM JONGIN! AKU MEMBENCI MU! hikss"

setelah puas dengan teriakan nya, Kyungsoo terisak kian parah

"Hiks ahahahaha Kim Jong In...makhluk apa kau itu sebenarnya ha? ahahaha iblispun kalah kejam dari mu! ahahaha hiks..."

Kyungsoo kembali terisak setelah tertawa beberapa saat. ia menangis lagi

"hiks KAU! KIM JONG IN ! PRIA BRENGSEK YANG TAK PERNAH AKAN TERMAAFKAN. TERTAWALAH! KARENA PENYIKSAAN MU BERHASIL MEMBUNUH KU! MEMBUNUH BENIH YANG SELALU KAU TANAM KAN LALU KAU MINTA UNTUK DILENYAPKAN! AKU AKAN MATI ! "

"AKU MATIIII!"

"Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol datang dengan menyentak pintu, lalu buru buru menghampiri Kyungsoo ke arah balkon kamar.

"Apa yang terjadi Soo?" Chanyeol lalu meraih tubuh mungil itu untuk ia bawa kedalam pelukan nya.

"ssstttt tenang lah"

"Aku ingin mati yeol hikss"

"Apa yang kau katakan! bukankah sudah berjanji untuk tidak seperti ini lagi?!" Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menaikan nada bicara nya.

"AKU BILANG AKU INGIN MATI SAJA!"

Kyungsoo menangis sejadi jadinya

"K-kai dia... dia menyiksa ku, Yeol-"

"hiks Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi~ biar kan aku mati, aku ss - sudah tidak kuat"

Didetik berikutnya Kyungsoo terkulai lemas dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol.

Pria tinggi itu panik bukan main, berulang kali menyerukan nama Kyungsoo, memanggil dengan menepuk nepuk pelan pipi gembil gadis mungil itu.

Chanyeol segera bangkit menggendong Kyungsoo. Yang terfikir oleh otak nya saat ini hanya segera membawa Kyungsoo ke Rumah Sakit.

Chanyeol berlalu melewati ranjang tanpa menyadari ada sang istri terbaring diatas nya.

Tak ada satupun yang menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Baekhyun bukan tertidur, melainkan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

_**"Bukan nya eomma sudah peringatkan jangan sampai ada hal yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan segala hal tentang Kai setidak nya sampai kondisinya membaik, Kau tau sendiri kan bagaimana kondisi Kyungsoo, Yeol?"**_

"Iya _eomma_, tapi aku benar benar tak tau bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, aku menemukan kyungsoo dikamar dengan keadaan teriak teriak lalu menangis histeris" Chanyeol menghela nafas nya dengan perlahan.

_**"Inilah yang eomma khawatirkan jika eomma berpergian jauh tanpa membawa nya, belum 24 jam eomma tinggal Kyungsoo sudah kambuh lagi" **_ada nada sedih pada kalimat yang dilontarkan Suho

"_**syukurlah eomma bisa mempercayakan Kyungsoo pada dokter Jo, Eomma akan usahakan kembali sesegera mungkin."**_

Chanyeol sedikit kesal mendengar nama yang di sebutkan ibu mertua nya barusan, mengingat kejadian kurang mengenakan yang di terima Kyungsoo karena dokter itu, sebenarnya ia terpaksa ketika hendak menyerahkan Kyungsoo untuk ditangani langsung oleh dokter yang selalu di elu elu kan ibu mertua nya, tapi ia sudah terlalu panik, takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Kyungsoo.

Suara sautan Suho diseberang telepon menyentak kesadaran Chanyeol.

_**"Mohon pantau keadaan Kyungsoo hingga eomma kembali Yeol, sering seringlah mengobrol dengan dokter Jo agar kau tau perkembangan nya, dan Sampaikan salam eomma pada Baekhyun**_"

"Iya _eomma_" Sambungan itu terputus

dan ketika menyadari nama terakhir yang disebutkan oleh sang ibu mertua seketika membuat mata ikan nya membola.

Ia melupakan Baekhyun! oh Tuhan.

Chanyeol menarik kasar rambut nya. semenjak pertengkaran itu Chanyeol tak tau istrinya pergi kemana.

Bodoh! Chanyeol tak henti henti mengutuk diri nya sendiri. bisa bisa nya ia lupa dengan keadaan Baekhyun. Jika sesuatu terjadi pada istri dan bayi mereka, maka ia lah orang yang paling pantas disalahkan. Chanyeol merasakan mata nya memanas, ingin menangis.

ia tak tega meninggalkan kyungsoo sendiri tapi ia harus mencari Baekhyun.

"Yeol" sentuhan lembut dibahu kirinya membuatnya terkejut.

"Pulanglah, biar bibi yang menjaga Kyungsoo"

Xiumin memandang sendu kearah Chanyeol

"Tapi nanti Kyungsoo mengamuk lagi bi"

Xiumin tau Chanyeol sungguh khawatir, ia sempat memandangi dari luar pintu ketika para perawat mencoba menyadarkan Kyungsoo dengan wewangian aroma terapi lalu ketika sadar anak gadis yang sedang mengandung cucu nya itu kembali meraung mengucapkan kalimat tak jelas, mengamuk dan sesekali menyebut nama anak nya.

"Maafkan bibi, seharusnya Kyungsoo tidak lagi seperti ini, bibi kira sudah semua akses kita tutup agar Kyungsoo tidak lagi teringat pada Kai, bibi tau Kyungsoo marah karena permintaan nya tak terkabul. bibi hiks.. tak tau harus bagaimana lagi Yeol, bibi takut Kyungsoo kenapa napa, dia sudah cukup menderita selama ini Yeol hiks"

"Sstttt tenanglah bi, bibi jangan khawatir" Chanyeol merangkul bahu sang bibi untuk menenangkan nya

"Kyungsoo akan baik baik saja. Aku sendiri yang akan memastikan bahwa anak itu tak akan pernah bisa menjangkau Kyungsoo lagi! tidak akan pernah!"

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah menanyakan keberadaan Baekhyun pada teman teman dekat nya, ia sudah terlalu frustasi hari ini. tubuh itu akhir nya terkulai lemah diatas kursi taman samping rumah. Menghirup oksigen segar guna menenangkan fikiran pun rasa nya juga tidak berguna. setiap tarikan nafas terasa sesak. ia sudah berkeliling mencari sang istri tapi Baekhyun tak ditemukan. Chanyeol sudah berulang kali mencoba menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun. lagi dan lagi yang ia dengar hanya suara sang operator yang mengatakan bahwa ponsel istri nya sedang tak aktif. dan pilihan terakhir adalah mencoba saran dari Luhan untuk mencari Baekhyun sekeliling rumah sampai ruang tersempit sekalipun.

Chanyeol akhir nya bangkit sambil tetap berusaha menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun tanpa menyerah. Berharap ponsel istri nya menyala lalu menyaut panggilan nya dengan suara manja. Sungguh! Chanyeol sudah sangat merindukan suara Baekhyun! Chanyeol ingin segera sesak didada nya ini hilang.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya mendengar suara Si operator, Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak membanting ponsel nya sendiri, lalu dengan gerakan gusar ia melangkah untuk memasuki rumah. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari sekali lagi, sebenar nya ponsel itu tak jauh tempat ia duduk barusan, dengan keadaan ponsel yang sudah terpisah dari _case _serta baterai, tergeletak malang diatas rerumputan.

.

.

.

.

Frustasi. itulah yang terjadi padanya saat ini. rasa ingin menyerah menyerang hati nya, namun lagi lagi fikiran tentang -baik baik sajakah istrinya sekarang ? membuat Chanyeol tetap melanjutkan pencaharian. Luhan menyarankan mencari diseluruh sisi rumah, hingga gudang bawah tanah yang terasa mustahil untuk Baekhyun jadi kan tempat pelarian pun tak luput dari pencaharian nya.

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak ketika ponselnya bergetar. Berharap itu dari sang istri yang mengabarinya, Chanyeol dengan gerakan terburu buru menggeser layar sentuh itu lalu membuka sebuah _Chat Room._

ternyata bukan. Chanyeol sedikit kecewa.

itu pesan dari Xiumin yang meminta Chanyeol menyiapkan pakaian ganti untuk Kyungsoo, dan menyuruh supir yang akan menjemput ke kediaman sang istri.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. tak terhitung sudah berapa kali hal itu ia lakukan.

Dengan langkah gontai ia melangkah lagi keatas meninggalkan gudang pengap itu, kata hati nya juga tidak yakin jika Baekhyun berada di gudang itu.

.

Chanyeol memandang sedih, istrinya yang sedang terbaring lemah diranjang mereka.

Ya , diujung keputusasaan nya mencari Baekhyun, ia masuk kedalam kamar Kyungsoo. alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati Baekhyun terbaring diatas ranjang terlihat tak berdaya. Chanyeol yakin ia tadi terlalu panik sehingga tak menyadari Baekhyun ada disana. seketika sesak di dada nya menghilang mengetahui istrinya dalam keadaan baik baik saja.

Tapi kenyataan nya tidak sebaik perkiraan nya, Baekhyun terlihat kacau. Rasa bersalah itu mencuat dari dasar hati ketika melihat keadaan sang istri.

Chanyeol perlahan menggerakan kain lembut yang sudah ia celupkan kedalam air hangat lalu menempelkan nya ke kelopak mata Baekhyun yang membengkak. Chanyeol meringis, tak menyangka pertengkaran yang mungkin sudah banyak dialami pasangan suami istri diluar sana akan membuat keadaan istrinya jadi seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun perlahan bangun dari tidur nya, lalu mengurut pelan kepalanya yang terasa sakit luar biasa, Pusing. Mata nya juga terasa sangat sulit dibuka, serasa ada bebatuan yang menghimpit kelopak nya.

Baekhyun berusa mengingat ingat kejadian sebelum ia bangun tidur.

Sudah pagi. dan itu artinya ia tertidur sudah sangat lama. Baekhyun menoleh kesebelah.

Apa yang dia harapkan? Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan keadaan tersenyum dan sebuah kecupan pagi yang manis? mustahil.

Baekhyun sadar suaminya sedang marah besar. dan ia mengakui kalau dirinya juga salah. Tak seharus nya ia balik marah pada Chanyeol, karena ia tau sifat keras Chanyeol tak akan bisa ditanggapi dengan sifat keras nya juga.

Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjang sembari meraih kertas _sticky note_ yang tertempel di bantal

_**Aku mungkin sudah berangkat kerja ketika kau bangun, Jangan lupa minum susu dan aku sudah masak untuk sarapan. Mohon jaga kesehatan mu dan bayi kita. Aku sudah tak menyuruh siapa pun untuk mengawasi mu lagi, lakukan lah sesuka hati mu tapi dengan satu permohonan jangan sampai melupakan kondisi mu dan anak kita . hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu.**_

_**Chanyeol**_

Baekhyun merasakan pilu menusuk hati nya. merasa sudah sangat tidak pantas menyandang status sebagai seorang istri. memang mereka sedang bertengkar, tapi kewajiban yang seharusnya seorang istri lalukan, ia lah yang melakukan nya, bukan Chanyeol.

Mata nya yang masih bengkak namun tidak sebesar kemarin kembali memandangi tulisan rapi milik sang suami. kata kata 'lakukan lah sesuka hati mu' membuat hati nya kembali merasa sakit. ia merasa sangat tidak suka dengan kalimat itu. seakan Chanyeol tidak punya rasa peduli padanya.

.

Lalu yang bagaimana seharus nya? Chanyeol peduli salah, Chanyeol tak peduli juga salah. Apa mau mu Baekhyun?

.

Chanyeol pulang cukup larut malam ini, ia belum sempat makan malam. perut nya sudah terasa sangat lapar. ia memasuki rumah dengan tenang dan langsung menuju dapur. Sepi menyeruak, kedua mertua yang sedang dinas keluar Negeri, Kyungsoo masih dirawat dirumah sakit.

lalu apa yang dia harapkan? Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat lalu menemani nya makan? mustahil.

Chanyeol menghela napas nya pelan. Baekhyun pasti masih tidak ingin berbicara pada nya. Chanyeol tau betul sifat anak itu.

ia menemukan kertas _sticky note_ berwarna kuning diatas meja. kertas itu berisikan pesan dari Baekhyun untuk memanaskan makanan di _microwave _selama 5 menit sebelum dimakan. ia juga membaca untaian kata maaf dari baekhyun yang tak bisa menyambutnya pulang karena sudah mengantuk.

Setelah menghabiskan makanan dengan seadanya, hanya sedikit karena ia sama sekali tidak berselera. ia hanya tak tega cacing diperut nya sudah berkoar koar minta diberi asupan, sekedar meredakan perih dilambung nya.

Chanyeol melangkah kan kaki memasuki kamar nya, dan benar saja ia melihat Baekhyun sudah terbaring dengan posisi membelakangi nya,

Chanyeol kembali menemukan catatan dikertas kuning itu diatas nakas

_**Aku sudah menyiapkan air untuk mu mandi, piyama mu juga sudah ada diatas sofa. Jangan lupa minum vitamin. sudah aku siapkan diatas nakas.**_

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas nya dengan berat. Bersyukur Baekhyun membalas perlakuan nya, setidak nya sang istri tidak benar benar mendiamkan dirinya.

Begini dulu mungkin tidak apa apa. asal Baekhyun tidak mengacuhkan nya.

.

.

.

.

Sudah berhari hari mereka melakukan hal kekanakan seperti itu.

Ntah lah Chanyeol merasa bodoh setiap kali melakukan nya. tapi cuma ini satu satu nya cara agar Baekhyun masih mau berkomunikasi dengan nya.

Chanyeol juga terpaksa mengambil beberapa stock kertas _sticky note_ dari divisi perlengkapan demi kelangsungan komunikasi nya.

Sepasang suami istri berkomunikasi melalui pesan yang tertoreh diatas kertas persegi, itu kedengaran konyol, bukan?

Mereka bukan nya tidak pernah bertengkar semasa pacaran dulu, sudah sering sekali. malah terdengar aneh jika sepasang kekasih tak pernah cek cok, apalagi suami istri. Hanya saja dulu dan sekarang keadaan nya sangat lah berbeda.

Dulu mereka tidak pernah bertengkar lebih dari dua hari lamanya.

Karena apa? Chanyeol tidak pernah tahan jika tidak bertemu Baekhyun barang sehari, hari ini bertengkar esok nya Chanyeol sudah buru buru membujuk sang pujaan hati.

Lalu yang terjadi sekarang? mereka bertengkar sudah hampir seminggu, sudah puluhan kertas _sticky note _yang menjadi korban coretan kedua nya. Chanyeol masih melihat Baekhyun setiap hari nya, masih berkomunikasi, meski melalui kertas persegi itu. Walaupun begitu, sejati nya Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan prilaku seperti ini.

Itu mungkin yang membedakan keadaan dulu dengan sekarang. Hanya saja Chanyeol yang sekarang tak tau harus bagaimana mengembalikan Baekhyun seperti sediakala.

Chanyeol membungkuk guna membuang kertas yang sudah ia remas kedalam tempat sampah disudut kamar. kertas yang tak lain dan tak bukan pesan dari Baekhyun yang mengatakan agar ia segera turun setelah mandi karena, ibu mertua dan ayah mertua nya menyuruh untuk sarapan bersama.

.

"Aa menantu _eomma _yang tampan sudah selesai mandi, ayo cepat kita sarapan. _eomma _sudah masak banyak, ini hari libur, _eomma _juga sudah buat banyak cemilan"

Suho menyambut Chanyeol dengan ceria. sementara Baekhyun tampak tak acuh.

"Hei jagoan! kenapa tak bersemangat seperti itu?" Kris adalah tipe pria yang peka. tentu saja dia menyadari perbedaan pada raut wajah sang menantu satu satunya.

" Tidak apa _Appa_, aku hanya kelelahan bekerja."

"Kelelahan bekerja apa kelelahan meladeni anak gadis ku?" Kris menaikan alis nya menggoda Chanyeol

"_Appa_!" Baekhyun menyuarakan nada kesal nya. Bagaimana tidak kesal, dalam keadaan seminggu tak berbicara pada sang suami, Ayah nya malah membahas hal hal seperti itu.

"Kalian kenapa ? biasa nya jika _appa _goda kalian berdua merah merona ? tidak terjadi sesuatu kah dimalam malam indah kalian beberapa waktu belakangan?

"Kris~" Suho mendelik, berusaha menegur suami nya melalui tatapan mata. Kris juga tak seharusnya menanyakan urusan ranjang putra dan putri mereka.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kelabakan mendengar pertanyaan dari sang Ayah. tentu dalam artian yang berbeda.

"A-aa itu Baekhyun kan sedang hamil _Appa_, jadi... ya begitu, ehm demi keselamatan bayi dikandungan nya" Chanyeol tak tau harus menjelaskan nya bagaimana.

"Aku sudah selesai. nanti minta bibi Jung saja yang mengantarkan cemilan nya ke kamar ku ya _eomma_," piring milik Baekhyun berdenting saat sendok nya sudah ia telungkupkan tanda ia sudah selesai. kalimat nya sontak menghentikan percakapan menantu dan ayah mertua itu.

"Baek? kalian sudah pergi memeriksa kandungan mu? _eomma _dan _appa _akan kerumah sakit? kita berangkat bersama saja bagaimana?

"Aku hanya ingin ditangani oleh mamanya Luhan, eomma. nanti aku tanyakan _aunty _Heechul sudah pulang atau belum, aku keatas dulu, ingin nonton"

Baekhyun beranjak meninggalkan dapur. Chanyeol hanya memandangi baekhyun dengan tatapan sendu.

Kris dan Suho yang menyaksikan hal tersebut memandang penuh curiga, pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu pada kedua nya.

"Habiskan nasi goreng mu, _eomma _harap kau tidak kemana mana hari ini, temani lah Baekhyun, _eomma _dan _appa _akan kerumah sakit menjenguk Kyungsoo"

"Aku tidak boleh ikut? aku juga ingin melihat Kyungsoo _eomma_,"

"Nanti saja jika dia sudah baikan, kau bisa pergi bersama Baekhyun sambil memeriksakan keadaan cucu _ku_, padahal kalian belum pernah periksa sama sekali cks"

"Iya _eomma_, nanti akan aku ajak Baekhyun untuk periksa"

.

.

.

.

"Ayoo _Appa_! cepat nanti masakan nya keburu dingin. Aku sudah bela belain masak untuk calon keponakan" Baekhyun menyeret Kris dengan langkah yang terbilang sangat cepat

"Iya _Appa _tau, tapi jangan sampai jalan nya seperti ini, kalau kandungan mu kenapa napa bagaimana?"

"Aaa~ _Appa _sebentar lagi memang akan jadi seorang kakek, tapi jangan berjalan seperti kakek renta begitu~, kalau masakan ku dingin nanti tidak enak lagi, sia siaaa" Bibir Baekhyun yang mengerucut membuat Kris gemas, tak sadarkah anak gadisnya ini? sebentar lagi akan jadi seorang ibu tapi sifat manja layak nya putri kecil tidak pernah berubah.

"sini poppo dulu" Kris menyodorkan pipi kanan nya. dia sendiri juga tak sadar masih memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti anak kecil

"Tak mau! _Appa _bau~" Baekhyun membalik kan badan nya pura pura merajuk lalu melangkah kan kaki nya meninggalkan Kris

"Hei enak saja! Baekhyun tunggu!"

.

Clelk

"Baekhyun?" seru Kyungsoo berbinar

"Aaaa baby Soo kuu~ aku merindukan mu" Kyungsoo merasa sesak atas pelukan erat sahabat nya ini sampai terbatuk.

"Baek~ jangan memeluk seperti itu" Suho menegur anak nya.

"Baiklah waktu nya makaaaan" Sorakan baekhyun persis seperti anak taman kanak kanak.

"Huaaa senang sekali rasanya mengetahui calon keponakan ingin ibu nya makan masakan bibinya yang cantik ini, jhaaa ayo makan" Baekhyun dengan semangat membuka rantang yang ia bawa.

"Chanyeol mana? tidak ikut?" Kyungsoo bertanya disela makan nya. ia sempat heran melihat perubahan drastis diraut wajah Baekhyun ketika mendengar nama Chanyeol.

"Kau seharus nya tidak bertanya dia di jam jam seperti ini babySoo ku~ kau tau pasti dimana dia" Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Baekhyun merotasikan mata sipitnya.

" Pokoknya hari ini aku yang akan menemanimu"

"Kau tak sekalian periksa kandunganmu Baek?"

"Heechul-_jie _akan pulang besok sayang, Kau tau kan anak gadis mu itu keras kepala, padahal aku sendiri bisa memeriksa nya" Suho menyaut pertanyaan yang Kris tujukan untuk Baekhyun.

"_Eomma _kan bukan ahli nya, pokok nya aku cuma ingin Heechul _aunty _yang menangani"

" Ya ya ya terserah mu, cepat habiskan makanan nya, anak anak sudah menunggu kalian"

.

Mobil Chanyeol dan mobil sang Ayah mertua hampir bersamaan tiba dirumah. Chanyeol menghampiri mereka ketika Kris bersiap hendak menggendong Baekhyun keluar dari mobil.

"Biar aku saja, _Appa_"

"Ah ya"

Chanyeol menggantikan posisi Kris disamping pintu, lalu membawa Baekhyun yang tertidur keluar dari mobil.

"Ia kelelahan, _eomma _ajak seharian untuk menemani Kyungsoo terapi ringan bersama anak anak dirumah sakit. Kau tau kan mereka berdua jika sudah keasyikan suka lupa waktu, _eomma _sendiri juga tak sadar sudah malam begini" Suho berbicara dengan nada sedih. Chanyeol paham sang ibu mertua merasa tak enak hati pada nya.

"Tak apa _eomma_, terkadang Baekhyun juga butuh waktu untuk menghabiskan waktu diluar rumah, Kami istirahat dulu, terimakasih sudah menemani Baekhyun, _appa eomma_. Selamat malam" lelaki tinggi itu menundukan kepala nya dengan sopan

"Ya istirahat lah dengan nyenyak sayang. Hati hati membawa Baekhyun menaiki tangga"

"Ya _eomma_" Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya meninggal kan kedua mertua lalu menapaki anak tangga, membawa sang istri ke kamar mereka.

.

Baekhyun merasa tidur nya tak nyenyak. Tubuh nya terasa remuk redam. pinggang nya sakit luar biasa, sendi sendi nya ngilu, perut sakit dan kram , payudara nya juga terasa sangat nyeri.

Ia mengingat ingat kegiatan nya seharian kemarin. Hanya bermain dengan Kyungsoo dan anak anak, ia juga tidak diperbolehkan Kris menggendong salah satu dari mereka.

Payudara nyeri dan perut yang terasa kram Baekhyun tau itu wajar untuk ibu yang hamil muda.

Lalu kenapa seluruh tubuh nya terasa sakit?

Baekhyun turun dari ranjang dengan gerakan perlahan lalu meringis. Ia berjalan terhuyung menuju kamar mandi sambil berusaha meregangkan otot-otot ditubuhnya. Tanpa sadar ada genangan air tercampur sabun cair yang tumpah di atas lantai.

Kejadian itu begitu cepat, Hingga membuat nya shock beberapa menit. Baekyun terdiam hingga rasa nyeri akibat terpeleset itu sampai pada syaraf motorik nya, Baekhyun baru tersadar dan menangis terisak. ia tak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya, ah bukan kedirinya yang sebenar nya. Tapi kepada sang bayi , nasib janin yang ia kandung.

Baekhyun makin terisak sambil menggelengkan kepala nya kuat kuat membuang fikiran negatif itu.

Ia menggigil ketakutan, bagaimana jika Chanyeol tau bahwa dirinya tak mampu menjaga diri sendiri baik baik.? membayangkan kemurkaan sang suami membuat Baekhyun semakin menangis ketakutan.

Ia berusaha bangkit perlahan sambil meringis kesakitan, Berdoa pada Yang Maha Kuasa semoga sang anak baik baik saja.

Setelah bangun dengan sempurna ia berusaha menghapus air mata, lalu pandangan matanya tertuju pada posisi nya saat terjatuh. Ada darah tertinggal di sana.

_Ya Tuhan! Ku mohon Jangan!_

kedua mata nya membola luar biasa besar. Tubuh nya bergetar ketika membuat gerakan memutar. memastikan noda merah itu berasal.

dan benar saja cermin dikamar mandi itu merefleksi kan bagian belakang tubuh nya.

dan bagian bawah gaun tidur putih nya ada noda darah yang melebar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA" Kepala nya sungguh terasa pusing, ia tak lagi mampu menopang tubuh nya, pada akhir tubuh mungil itu kembali merosot kelantai.

Baekhyun merasa dunia perlahan menggelap, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol datang dengan membanting pintu kamar? menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat keras.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi. tempat Baekhyun tergeletak.

Dibelakang nya menyusul Suho Kris dan Jaejoong Yunho.

"Sayang kau kenapa?" Chanyeol membawa tubuh sang istri didalam dekapan nya

"Chan.. a-a aku Chanyeol"

"Kau kenapa? kenapa sayang ku?"

"a aku berdarah yeol, aku berdaraah" dan didetik berikutnya Baekhyun benar benar merasakan dunia sekitar nya menghitam.

"_Eomma Appa_! Jangan diam saja, Tolong panggilan ambulan" teriakan tanpa sadar yang ia arahkan pada Jaejoong, membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut. Namun mereka memaklumi betapa panik nya Chanyeol. lalu lelaki tinggi itu menangis ketika menyadari nada bicara nya layaknya anak yang sangat durhaka. Sungguh! Chanyeol tak bermaksud seperti itu.

"Maaf _eomma_,"

"Sebaik nya jangan pakai ambulan, akan memakan waktu, Ayo kita ke rumah sakit pakai mobil pribadi. Cepatlah _Appa _akan menyiapkan mobil." Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong untuk turun ke bawah. ia tau sang istri masih shock akibat kejadian barusan. Shock berlapis.

melihat keadaan Baekhyun ditambah nada bentakan Chanyeol.

sementara Chanyeol mengambil posisi untuk menggendong Baekhyun. dan membawa tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri itu keluar dari kamar mandi.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari bahwa noda merah itu sudah lebih dulu menodai seprai sutra putih diatas ranjang.

.

.

.

.

"_Jie_~ maaf sudah harus membuat mu kembali ke Korea lebih awal, Kami semua terlalu panik, kami takut terjadi hal buruk pada Baekhyun dan bayinya" Suho memandang sendu ke arah anak semata wayang nya yang terbaring lemah dengan selang infus tersemat di lengan nya.

Mendengar kata 'bayi' membuat Heechul kian tak sabar memberitahu keluarga ini.

"Tak apa apa Suho, aku memang sudah seharusnya kembali hari ini, Tenang tidak terjadi apa. apa pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol duduk lah, Baekhyun akan baik baik saja" sebenarnya Heechul juga ikut pusing sendiri melihat Chanyeol mondar mandir tidak tenang disamping ranjang Baekhyun.

"Sebenar nya ada yang ingin aku sampaikan kepada kalian mengenai keadaan Baekhyun, tapi aku fikir sebaik nya menunggu ia sadar dulu supaya juga dapat ikut mendengar penjelasan ku"

"Apa itu_ Jie?"_

"Bukan suatu yang menyenangkan tapi bukan suatu hal buruk juga"

"katakan sekarang saja _Aunty_, aku mohon" Chanyeol mendesak Heechul layaknya anak kecil"

"Nanti saja ya, setelah istri mu sadar. Sekarang berdoa lah supaya ia cepat bangun"

.

"Apa?!" Ketiga nya berseru tidak percaya atas penjelasan yang di utarakan Heechul.

"Iya, uji laboratorium ku juga sudah membuktikan dengan benar, Kau tidak hamil Baekhyun sayang~ noda darah itu adalah darah menstruasi mu"

"Tapi _Jie_, apa hasil test nya benar benar akurat?" Suho memandang shock tak percaya pada senior nya itu.

"Kau meragukan kualitas rumah sakit kita? Tau sendiri kan bagaimana kinerja seluruh komponen di rumah sakit ini?" Heechul jadi sedikit kesal kepada mereka bertiga.

Ketiga nya beranggapan seolah hasil pemeriksaan nya adalah sebuah lelucon atau sebuah kebohongan yang tak patut dipercayai

"A-a maafkan aku _Jie_, sungguh bukan bermaksud berkata seperti itu tapi selama ini Baekhyun benar benar seperti wanita hamil"

Heechul menghela nafas.

"Sekarang aku tanya, dari mana kalian mengetahui jika Baekhyun sedang mengandung? Apa Baekhyun pernah memeriksakan nya? atau hasil dari test pack, apakah hasil periksa nya menunjukan Baekhyun positif hamil?"

Suho seketika menoleh pada anak dan menantunya menuntut jawaban.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendadak diam.

"Aku sering periksa semenjak pertama kali berhubungan, dari test pack , tapi hasil nya selalu satu garis" ada nada sedih dalam kalimat yang dilontarkan Baekhyun.

"Lalu dengan hasil test begitu bagaimana bisa kalian menyimpulkan kalau kau hamil Baek?"

Suho mengajukan pertanyaan dengan suara tertahan.

"Aku _eomma_!" semua mata tertuju pada Chanyeol

"Waktu itu aku yang mengatakan kalau sudah ada janin di rahim Baekhyun-" ada jeda di ucapan nya

" Tapi waktu itu Baekhyun pernah mengeluh dibulan setelah pertama kali kami berhubungan, kalau jadwal bulanan nya tidak datang, lalu di bulan berikut nya juga seperti itu"

"Benar kau sudah 2 bulan tidak menstruasi Baek?" Heechul memastikan dengan bertanya

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu berat tubuh nya juga meningkat drastis, Baekhyun lebih banyak mengemil sepanjang waktu hingga malam hari. dan aku sudah sering sekali mendapati nya muntah muntah di pagi hari-"

"Baekhyun juga lebih sering minta ini itu yang selama ini tak pernah ia minta , persis seperti prilaku Kyungsoo. dia juga sensitif berlebihan, padahal biasa nya tak pernah seperti itu, Aku sudah berpengalaman menghadapi yang seperti itu karena aku selama ini yang menangani Kyungsoo yang sedang hamil. apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo juga terjadi pada Baekhyun , _aunty_. makanya aku sangat yakin jika benih ku sudah berhasil tumbuh di rahim Baekhyun"

"Aku sudah periksa kondisi Baekhyun dengan mendalam, aku paham dengan berbagai dugaan mu, ditambah kau juga sudah melewati hal hal seperti itu dari Kyungsoo yang hamil sungguhan. Baik lah aku akan menjelaskan berdasarkan hasil pemeriksaan ku. Jadi begini uhmm maaf sebelum nya aku bukan bermaksud apa apa ingin menanyakan urusan ranjang kalian berdua tapi aku ingin mengetahui nya agar bisa dijelaskan secara ilmu kedokteran"

"ehem boleh kah? Heechul sempat melirik Suho sebentar sebelum mengajukan pertanyaan pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Lanjutkan saja _Jie_, bukan nya berkonsultasi harus menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan, jangan sungkan menanyakan hal seperti itu sekalipun gaya apa yang mereka pakai bila itu untuk menjelaskan hingga keakar akarnya bagaimana bisa Baekhyun sampai menstruasi padahal dia mengaku pada ku sudah sering melakukan nya bersama Chanyeol" Heechul swetdrop mendengar ocehan khas ibu ibu dari mulut Suho

"Bagaimana Chanyeol, Baekhyun ?"

sontak kedua nya mengangguk dengan kompak.

" Baiklah, sudah berapa kali kalian melakukan hubungan suami istri? " Heechul mengajukan pertanyaan pertama

"tiga" jawab keduanya kembali kompak

"Apa?" Suho benar benar terlihat ingin protes

"Sudah selama itu pernikahan kalian, kalian baru melakukan nya tiga kali? Demi Tuhan" Suho refleks menengadahkan kepala nya.

"Kau membohongi _eomma _Baek? bagaimana bisa?" tersirat nada tak terima dari pertanyaan nya

"Aku tak tau waktu itu bagaimana cara menjawab pertanyaan _eomma_, aku butuh waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri , memperkirakan waktu yang tepat untuk hamil dan melahirkan. saat _eomma _bertanya, aku dan Chanyeol belum lama melakukan malam pertama kami, sementara Chanyeol sudah langsung menghadapi masalah diperusahaan kakek Kim. Aku tak ingin _eomma _juga mendesak Chanyeol mengenai cucu sementara dia sudah sangat dipusing kan dengan pekerjaan. Chanyeol hanya terfokus untuk menyelamatkan kondisi keuangan perusahaan Kakek pada saat itu _eomma_, aku hanya tak tega melihat fokus, tenaga , pekerjaan dan kondisi fisik nya terbagi dua hanya karena masalah _eomma _menginginkan cucu. jadi terpaksa saat itu aku mengatakan hal yang tidak sebenar nya."

Baekhyun menunduk penuh penyesalan. tak berani memandang kearah sang ibu.

sementara Chanyeol terhenyuk mendengar penuturan sang istri. Baekhyun benar benar pengertian kepada dirinya.

"Lalu rentan waktu dari kalian menikah dan menunggu kau untuk siap itu lama Baek, dan selama itu kau tega menyiksa suami mu dengan tidak melayani nya? _eomma _tidak pernah mengajarkan mu untuk menjadi istri yang seperti itu bukan?! Tak ada satupun nasehat _eomma _tentang prilaku seorang istri yang teladan pada suami melekat dikepala mu? ini bukan masalah _eomma _minta cucu Baek, ini lebih kepada bagaimana bakti mu terhadap suami, kalian sudah menikah! berbeda keaadan nya disaat kalian masih pacaran dulu, kalian harus tau bagaimana menempatkan posisi yang benar sebagai seorang istri, sebagai seorang suami. Yang mana hak dan yang mana kewajiban. Tanggung jawab kalian setelah menikah itu lebih besar. "

Baekhyun dapat merasakan betapa emosi ibu nya saat ini. Begini lah ibunya, jika sudah marah jangan harap ia tidak akan menerima ceramahan yang begitu panjang.

"Maaf _eomma_, tapi aku sendiri yang waktu itu memberi waktu untuk Baekhyun merasa siap, Aku tak mungkin memaksa Baekhyun, sementara ia belum sanggup. Aku yang berjanji untuk melakukan nya apabila kami sudah saling menerima dan mampu lahir bathin. Karena aku menikahi anak _eomma _bukan berdasarkan nafsu, tapi berdasarkan penerimaan yang tulus dari hati kami masing masing"

Suho seketika terdiam mendengar penjelasan sang menantu. tak tau harus berkata apa. Hening menyergap diruangan milik Heechul.

ngomong ngomong, dokter cantik itu sedari tadi hanya menyimak perdebatan mereka. Ia sudah terlalu paham bagaimana sifat Suho dan yeah hanya bisa diam tanpa berniat menyela pembicaraan mereka. setelah ia rasa sudah tak ada yang mampu berbicara lagi, ia akhir nya bersuara.

"ehmm" ia mulai dengan sedikit menghela nafas

"Inilah salah satu faktor penyebabnya, ada beberapa pasangan suami istri yang harus melalukan hubungan badan berkali kali untuk bisa berhasil, ada juga yang hanya sekali melakukan langsung hamil, kita contohkan saja pada 'kecelakaan' yang terjadi pada putri ku dan Sehun. semua ada indikator yang saling berkaitan. Baekhyun mungkin saja dalam keadaan subur ketika kalian berhubungan tapi kembali lagi dengan kondisi tubuh dari si pemberi benih. Kondisi prima dan vitalitas sang suami juga sangat berpengaruh, jika suami dalam keadaan tidak fit maka akan mempengaruhi kondisi sperma yang diproduksi. aku juga mengetahui perihal Chanyeol yang berjuang memperbaiki keadaan perusahaan hingga jadwal tidur mu berkurang, makan yang juga menjadi tidak teratur, hal itu juga faktor penyebab menurun nya kualitas sperma yang dihasilkan.

terlebih dari hasil pemeriksaan ku pada Baekhyun, yang juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan Chanyeol, Kurang tidur, makan tidak teratur.

Untuk masalah berat badan nya yang bertambah drastis adalah karena ia terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi makanan berkarbohidrat dan makanan manis, apalagi coklat dimalam hari, terjadi penimbunan lemak ditambah dia juga sudah jarang berolahraga dan dipengaruhi dengan kegiatan nya yang berkurang setelah menikah"

"dia menghabiskan berpuluh puluh pack papero stick coklat dan strawberry" Chanyeol menyela dengan cepat

"untuk muntah muntah di pagi hari itu setelah mendengar cerita mu, aku memperkirakan kalau itu disebab kan Baekhyun terlalu kenyang sebelum tidur sehingga ketika bangun perasaan tak nyaman diperut nya membuat nya mual. serta beberapa jenis makanan yang mampu meningkatkan asam lambung sehingga membuat nya muntah muntah.

Baekhyun tidak menstruasi juga disebabkan dari beberapa faktor seperti faktor makanan dan tingkat stress, serta kondisi fisik tubuh, pengaruh lelah fikiran dan bathin lah yang memicu Baekhyun stress, memang stress nya tidak berpengaruh pada porsi tubuh nya melainkan pada pola pengalihan diri, dia menjadi lebih banyak mengemil makanan yang tidak bergizi.

Aku juga sempat mendengar perihal proyek mu dan anak ku dari cerita nya. Aku juga menyimpulkan bahwa tenaga dan fikiran mu lebih kau kerahkan pada proyek itu berlebihan, terbukti dari hasil pemeriksaan bahwa kau kurang waktu tidur yang sehat, dalam artian kau hanya tidur sekitar3 sampai 4 jam di waktu tidur malam mu. itu sungguh tidak baik. Hal ini lah yang membuat mu lebih cepat marah dan mudah sekali sensitif. tempramen mu meningkat Baek."

"aku pernah melihat nya _aunty_, sekita pukul setengah 4 Baekhyun belum tidur sama sekali" lagi lagi Chanyeol menyela dengan cepat

"Masalah prilaku Baekhyun yang mirip seperti Kyungsoo minta ini itu layak nya mengidam sungguhan itu lebih karena tubuh dan fikiran nya tersugesti bahwa ia benar benar sedang hamil. pembawaan diri yang membuat nya juga ingin merasakan bagaimana mengidam itu. terlebih jika melihat Kyungsoo menginginkan sesuatu maka Baekhyun akan melakukan hal yang sama karena dalam pemikiran nya ia juga ibu muda yang sedang hamil.

"Benar _aunty_! setiap Kyungsoo menginginkan sesuatu, Baekhyun juga pasti minta hal aneh, dan itu lebih parah dari permintaan Kyungsoo, dia seperti tidak ingin kalah" Nada bicara Chanyeol yang terdengar seperti mengadu membuat Suho terkekeh. sementara Baekhyun mendelik tidak suka kearah sang suami.

"Nah~ maka dari itu, Kondisi kalian berdua sama buruk nya, sehingga membuat benih mu tak mampu berkembang sebagaimana mesti. lebih banyak lah istirahat dan kurangi beban fikiran kalian untuk membangkitkan vitalitas yang prima. ditambah lagi kalian melakukan nya baru 3 kali, ada banyak pasangan suami istri yang sehat dalam keadaan fit memerlukan waktu berkali kali melakukan hubungan badan untuk memperoleh hasil. Oleh karena itu faktor menentu keberhasilan adalah kondisi kalian berdua, terus berusaha dan yang paling penting adalah berdoa dan meminta pada Yang Kuasa agar kalian diberikan kesempatan untuk dititipkan seorang anak. Usaha tanpa doa rasanya keinginan juga akan sulit terkabul. setelah ini aku akan berikan kalian panduan agar cepat memperoleh keturunan. Ingat ! atur sedemikian rupa agar semua nya seimbang, aku harap untuk sementara kurangi aktivitas yang membebankan kalian berdua. kalian sama lelah nya saat ini. Nanti dibuku itu ada pola makan serta bahan makanan dan nutrisi apa saja yang kalian butuh kan. dan yeah kalau kalian mau, aku juga akan memberikan beberapa panduan posisi bercinta yang mampu mendukung cepatnya proses kehamilan pada istri."

Sontak kedua nya memerah. Bagaimana tidak selama ini posisi yang mereka lakukan adalah posisi standar pada umum nya, Chanyeol lah yang berada di pihak atas, mendominasi dan Baekhyun hanya terbaring sambil membuka paha nya. Wajar, terhitung baru 3 kali melakukan mereka masih sama sama pendatang baru, belum terlalu memikirkan. Membayangkan akan mempraktekan posisi berdasarkan panduan yang di berikan Heechul tentu saja membuat kedua nya terserang 'panas' secara mendadak.

Heechul terkekeh memandangi sepasang suami istri yang polos dihadapan nya ini.

Bagaimana bisa pasangan ini begitu lugu nya padahal sudah berbulan bulan menikah, sementara anak gadis nya hanya sekali melakukan langsung membuah kan hasil. sebenarnya Heechul tidak percaya ketika Luhan bercerita perihal sehun 'melepaskan' nya hanya sekali. siapa yang akan percaya jika yang bercerita saja dalam keadaan mabuk saat itu, mana ia akan tau sudah berapa kali Sehun melakukan pelepasan. cks dasar anak muda.

"Berikan saja _Jie_, aku yakin mereka akan membutuhkan itu nanti" Suho berseru penuh semangat membuat keduanya semakin memerah.

"Baiklah, ini resep yang aku tulis untuk dosis vitamin serta pemulihan stamina yang akan kalian konsumsi. dan untuk Baekhyun aku juga sudah merekomendasikan susu yang diperuntukan untuk wanita sebelum hamil. susu nya juga memiliki nutrisi yang menyehatkan rahim mu sebelum di buahi. Setelah selesai menstruasi nanti bicarakan lah lagi, musyawarahkan kapan kalian akan menentukan untuk mulai berusaha, aku sarankan tidak perlu menunggu hingga masa subur mu tiba Baek, lakukan lah jika menurut kalian waktu nya sudah tepat."

"Kalian dengar itu? Jangan ada lagi yang mengabaikan perkataan nyonya Xi barusan, jika kalian melakukan nya bersiaplah mendapatkan hukuman dari _eomma _" Suho pura pura galak dihadapan kedua nya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menganggukan kepala mereka serasa mengucapkan terima kasih. Kedua nya kemudian saling menatap dalam diam. pandangan itu tersirat dengan kekecewaan serta kesedihan. mungkin setelah ini mereka bisa memulai lagi.

Tunggu?

mereka masih belum berbicara satu sama lain. Lalu bagaimana cara nya? Apa Chanyeol harus menulis di kertas dengan tulisan rapi nan indah lalu membubuhkan kalimat kalimat sensual serta ajakan bercinta. begitu?

lalu setiap Baekhyun mendesah atas perbuatan nya yang menghujam titik manis dikewanitaan istri nya itu, Baekhyun tidak bersuara melainkan menuliskan tiap desahan nya di atas kertas persegi itu?

Oh Tidak Tuhan! Chanyeol tidak sanggup jika harus seperti itu! itu kedengaran lebih menyeramkan ketimbang terbakar hidup hidup.

.

.

.

.

TUK!

Suho melemparkan dua ampop itu keatas meja tepat di hadapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun serta suami nya yang sedang duduk diatas sofa panjang sementara kedua besan nya duduk dikursi jati yang berukir di ruang keluarga mereka, sementara wanita paruh baya itu berkacak pinggang , dan memasang tampang garang?

Mereka memang sengaja di kumpulkan. Pertemuan keluarga pertama setelah insiden 'salah duga' seminggu yang lalu.

"Apa itu _eomma_?" jelas jelas Baekhyun sudah tau itu apa. Dua buah amplop yang sudah bisa dipastikan berisi tiket pesawat. Karena cover amplop itu tertera logo sebuah jasa penerbangan yang sangat terkenal.

"Masih bertanya itu apa? itu transportasi yang akan mengantarkan kalian kesebuah pulau terpencil." Kalimat suho benar benar menyeramkan. sampai membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri mendengar nya.

"Apa? _eomma pleasee_~ 2 minggu lagi aku wisuda, aku tak mungkin melewatkan nya" Baekhyun berusaha mengeluarkan sikap manja nya sepenuh hati. biasanya kedua orang tuanya ini mudah luluh jika ia bersikap seperti itu.

"Tidak ada penolakan!" bantah Suho dengan sangat tegas

"_Appaaaa_~ _pleaseeee_" Baekhyun beralih kesebelah nya mengatupkan kedua tangan nya didepan dada sembari memberi jurus _aegyeo _andalan nya. lalu menggelayut manja di lengan sang ayah.

"_Appa _sudah mengatur jadwal wisuda untuk mu bersama pihak rektorat. kita bisa mengadakan wisuda privat khusus untuk mu sendiri, akan _Appa _buat perayaan, kau boleh mengundang semua teman teman mu nanti. dengan syarat kau kembali kekorea dengan membawa calon cucu _appa _diperut mu, Kau ingin wisuda mu cepat diadakan? maka kembali lah dengan segera, Baek."

"Tapi _Appa_, aku masih harus memenangi beberapa tender dari perusahaan di Taiwan dan China, aku tak mungkin menyerahkan hal yang seperti itu kepada sembarangan orang, dan jarang ada yang bisa dipercayai." Chanyeol juga melakukan penolakan

"Tenanglah Chanyeol, akan ada yang menangani nya" Yunho berusaha meredakan ke khawatiran sang anak.

"Tapii _Appa_-"

"Kau bisa serahkan semua nya pada _Appa _Yeol, Appa bisa membuat tender itu dimenangkan oleh perusahaan Kim tanpa perlu melalukan apapun, yeah hanya sedikit berbincang dan basa basi sebentar , _appa _pastikan kerja sama dari 2 perusahaan itu akan terjalin segera, kali ini percayakan pada _appa_" Kris memandang Chanyeol penuh keyakinan

"Tapi-" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun serentak meyuarakan sebuah protes.

"Tidak ada bantahan sama sekali! Kalian tidak akan di perbolehkan pulang jika tidak dalam keadaan bertiga-berempat-berlima-atau berenam! Mengerti? protes sekali lagi kalian akan tinggal disana selamanya!"

Hari ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar benar sangat kompak. liatlah mata kedua nya sama sama membola

"Apa? _Eomma _pikir Chanyeol sehebat itu heuh"?

_eomma pikir aku induk kucing apa? melahirkan dalam jumlah sebanyak itu?_

Baekhyun bersidekap dada sambil merotasikan bola mata nya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kesenderan sofa.

Seketika Chanyeol mendelik tidak suka atas pernyataan istrinya barusan.

Chanyeol memberikan tatapan

_'Kau meremehkan ku? Liat saja nanti siapa yang akan tak berdaya'_

"Jangan meremehkan Chanyeol Baek, mungkin selama disini ia masih berusaha menahan diri untuk memprilakukan mu, Yah kalau kau hanya akan tinggal berdua dengan nya disebuah pulau, terpencil pula siapa yang tau,? anak ku satu satunya itu menuruni sifat mesum dan liar dari _appa _nya. _eomma _yakin kau pulang akan bawa hadiah, paling tidak kalian pulang dalam keadaan berempat atau berlima. Tapi hati hati ya,, tidak ada _eomma _dan _appa _disana untuk menolong mu jika Chanyeol sudah beraksi." Jaejoong sengaja mengubah nada bicara nya dengan bumbu kengerian, seakan membicarakan sebuah pulau berhantu yang akan ia kunjungi.

Baekhyun terlihat bergidik ngeri, membuatnya semakin tak ingin pergi bersama suaminya itu.

setelah melihat reaksi Baekhyun, Jaejoong dan suho saling melempar pandangan lalu tersenyum penuh arti mereka seakan berhigh five ria dalam pandangan tersebut.

sementara Chanyeol sudah tersenyum miring, lalu memeletkan lidah nya ketika Baekhyun memandang kearah nya. merasa bangga disudah di bela.

"Benar! paling seharian dia yang tak mampu bangkit dari ranjang, dikasih 5 ronde saja mungkin sudah tak berdaya seperti waktu itu" Chanyeol tak sadar ketika berucap ada orang tua mereka disekelilingnya

"ahh~ sudah chanyeol, aku sudah lelah" Chanyeol meniru kan perkataan Baekhyun yang terjadi pada malam ketiga mereka dengan nada mengejek.

"Payah" Sambung nya sambil mengangkat dagu nya tinggi

"Siapa yang kau sebut payah hah?! Kau saja waktu itu yang tak berperasaan! Aku tau kau perkasa pria paling tahan di ranjang, tapi tak pengertian! aku lelah kau sebut payah! bertindak brutal semau mu!"

"Tapi waktu itu kau tidak protes atas kebrutalan ku~ kau bilang menikmatinya sangat menikmati malah~ kenapa sekarang malah protes?"

"Aku tak protes, aku hanya tak suka kau sebut payah! waktu itu aku kelelahan kurang tidur, banyak fikiran wajar aku lelah! aku tidak payah! akan ku buktikan nanti kalau aku tidak payah! kau fikir aku tidak sanggup melayani mu berpuluh puluh ronde yang kau ingin kan sampai kau tak mampu menyemburkan sperma mu lagi kerahim ku? aku sanggup! awas saja sampai nanti aku membuktikan nya! kau lah yang akan aku sebut payah! Tuan Park!"

Baekhyun sontak menghentak kan badanya kesamping, memunggungi Chanyeol.

"Okeh! kita buktikan ! kita lihat nanti siapa yang akan menang!" Chanyeol pun melakukan hal yang sama. pada akhir nya mereka saling membelakangi.

seketika suasana menjadi senyap. Kedua orang tua mereka pun masih termangu mendengar rahasia ranjang yang tanpa sadar mereka ungkap kan secara gamblang tadi.

duuh pasangan ini benar benar...cks!

"Kenapa kalian tidak berhenti bertindak kenakakan seperti ini hah?" nada marah Suho kembali terdengar

"Kalian lupa dengan status kalian sekarang ? Kalian itu suami istri! sudah bukan remaja lagi, kalian akan menjadi orang tua buat anak anak kalian kelak. dan pernikahan itu pertama untuk selama nya, kalau kalian masih bersikap seperti itu tak akan ada yang menjamin pernikahan kalian selamanya, Kalian harus lebih menghormati pasangan masing masing. Jadi hentikan kekonyolan kalian ini?!

"Apa maksud _eomma_?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali kompak memandangi Suho dengan tatapan heran

"Apa maksud _eomma_? jangan kalian fikir _eomma _tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua selama ini!"

Suho merogoh sesuatu dari kedua saku baju ya di kiri dan kanan.

lalu mengeluaran nya diatas meja . gumpalan kertas berwarna kuning ditangan kanan dan gumpalan kertas warna hijau ditangan kiri. sementara kedua mata anak dan menantu nya membola.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak dapat percaya kertas kertas yang sudah mereka buang ketempat nya dengan benar sekarang tergeletak malang di atas meja.

"Apa kalian merasa masih perlu memberikan penjelasan?"

"aa i.. itu itu hanya..."

"bisa bisa nya kalian berprilaku seperti ini? kalian ingat umur tidak sih? kalian bukan anak SMA Baek! dewasalah~ _eomma _tak habis fikir kalian mampu menjalan pernikahan dengan cara seperti ini! kalau kalian begini terus apa beda nya dengan kalian tidak menikah! pernikahan bukan sesuatu untuk dipermainkan! Kalau kalian tidak mampu menjalani nya dengan baik bercerai saja!"

Ada suara petir menggelegar tiba tiba di isi fikiran mereka berdua.

"Tidak!"

"Apa?"

Dua respon yang berbeda.

"_Eomma _apa apaan sih? kok bicara begitu? _eomma _mau anak _eomma _jadi janda di umur semuda ini? _eomma _tega pisahin aku sama Chanyeol? kalau iya _eomma _kejam!" Baekhyun tiba tiba memeluk lengan Kris disamping nya. menyembunyikan muka nya dari belakang punggung sang Ayah.

"_Eomma _Chanyeol mohon jangan seperti ini, ini masih bisa diselesaikan baik baik"

"Seharus nya itu yang kalian lakukan! bukan nya komunikasi dari kertas itu!"

"Itu salah ku _eomma_" nada bicara chanyeol melemah sembari menundukkan kepala nya

"Hiks..." semua mata memandang sumber tangisan. Baekhyun terisak, masih menyembunyikan wajah nya

"kalian yang sudah menjadi suami istri ini seharusnya punya cara sendiri untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan kalian. Masalah itu untuk dihadapi bukan di diamkan seperti ini. Chanyeol, Kau sudah sangat mengenal pribadi Baekhyun seperti apa, sebalik nya Baekhyun juga, _eomma _paham atas perdebatan kalian, tapi segala sesuatu itu butuh penyelesaian. Mungkin kau lebih paham bagaimana cara menghadapi sifat Baekhyun di banding _eomma_, tapi _eomma _mohon jangan diulangi hal yang seperti ini lagi. mendiamkan masalah menjadikan pernikahan kalian tidak sehat. dan pernikahan yang tidak sehat tidak akan bertahan selama nya. karna abadinya sebuah pernikahan itu bukan dari cinta, tapi dari saling pengertian saling mengerti. Jika pernikahan kalian belum genap setahun tapi kalian isi dengan hari hari yang konyol seperti yang kalian lakukan sekarang, bahkan _eomma _sendiri tak yakin pernikahan ini akan bertahan lama."

"_eomma _mohon hentikan! hikss aku tak mau bercerai apalagi sampai berpisah _eomma_, bagaimana _eomma _bisa berfikir pernikahan ku akan berakhir secepat itu, aku tak mau _eomma_! aku mohon aku tak mau hikss"

"Jangan memohon pada _eomma _Baek~ Kalian berdua lah yang menjalani pernikahan ini, Kalian berdua juga yang akan menyelamatkan nya. Sekarang minta maaf lah pada suami mu, akui kesalahan mu, dan katakan tidak akan mengulangi nya lagi, Jangan egois karena _eomma _tau kalian sama sama salah!"

Berkhyun beringsut melepaskan tangan nya yang memeluk lengan sang ayah.

Kemudian beralih memutar tubuh nya menghadap sebelah. kearah Chanyeol yang masih menunduk kan kepala nya, ia sedang merenungi kata kata ibu mertua nya barusan.

"Chanyeol, aku minta maaf dan aku mengaku salah, aku tak seharus nya berbicara keras padamu, mendiamkan dirimu. maafkan dosa dosa ku Chanyeol sungguh aku tak ingin berpisah dengan mu, jangan lakukan itu pada ku.. aku pasti tak akan sanggup hikss"

Chanyeol perlahan mengangkat kepala nya memandangi wajah istrinya yang sudah dibanjiri airmata. tatapan Baekhyun penuh penyesalan.

Chanyeol bawa tubuh sang istri kedalam sebuah pelukan. sudah berapa lama ia tak memeluk tubuh sexy ini. Ia teramat merindukan.

"Maaf, maaf juga ya Baek aku tak bermaksud menyiksa mu dengan semua sikap ku, aku hanya ingin menjaga mu sepenuh nya, maaf kita sudah menikah begini kau malah ku buat banyak menangis dibanding kita pacaran dulu, tapi percayalah cinta ku tak pernah berubah, aku akan berusaha jadi suami yang baik untuk mu, ayah yang bertanggung jawab untuk anak anak kita kelak. Maafkan aku sayang"

Baekhyun menangguk angguk kan kepala nya lalu berusaha mengelap airmata menggunakan punggung tangan nya. persis seperti anak kecil sehabis menangis.

tentu saja hal itu sangat menggemaskan dimata Chanyeol, ia tak tahan untuk menangkupkan kedua tangan nya di pipi Baekhyun, lalu mendekat kan wajah nya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan

"Aku mencintai mu" Baekhyun merasa lega luar biasa mendegar kata kata yang tak pernah bosan ia dengar, mata nya terpejam ketika sapuan lembut nan dingin dari bibir suami nya. mereka sama sama saling merindu, terlihat dari cara mereka membalas lumatan pasangan masing masing, tanpa memperdulikan kedua orang tua mereka masih ada di ruangan yang sama.

dan didetik ketika Baekhyun mengerang dalam ciuman mereka, terpaksa membuat suho menginterupsi. Bisa -bisa proses pembuatan cucu tersaksikan secara langsung.

"EHM!"

"_Eomma _rasa kalian boleh melanjutkan nya besok setelah tiba dipulau"

kedua nya langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka meskipun dengan berat hati.

"Nah gituuu dooong! berbaikan! aduuuhh tidak sia sia aku ceramah berjam jam, sayaaang~ aku haussss" Suho berucap dengan nada manja sambil melirik kearah Kris

"Baik, sebentar aku ambilkan minum"

"Lain kali kalau ada masalah ngomong ya! jangan diam saja kalian fikir _eomma _tak pusing melihat tingkah kalian?

"_Eomma _sudah ~ jangan ceramah lagi. aku dan Chanyeol sudah baikan. kami janji akan melaksanakan segala petuah _eomma _yang panjang nya kaya rel kereta api" cibir Baekhyun

semua yang ada diruangan terkekeh. tak heran sifat cerewet Baekhyun menurun dari siapa.

"Pokok nya besok kalian harus berangkat! kalian tak perlu menyiapkan apapun semua sudah _eomma _tangani"

"Kepulau terpencil apa sih? didaerah mana?"

"Kau akan tau sendiri nanti"

"ingat! pulang dalam keadaan bertiga-berempat-berlima-berenam!"

"_Eomma _bagaimana bisa?" Baekhyun merengek

"Kau meragukan ku lagi? lihat saja! akan ku buktikan! Kau ingat kan pernah mengatakan pada _eomma _kalau kita melakukan nya 7 hari penuh? tunggu saja aku akan mewujudkan itu! persiapkan dirimu putri kecil" Seketika Chanyeol menyeringan seram pada Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun mampu merasakan sisi Chanyeol yang lain. sisi yang selama ini terpendam dan sebentar lagi siap untuk meledak.

"Huaaaaaaa Andwaeeeeeeeeeee"

.

.

.

.

TBC

fyuffftttt! gila ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah yu tulis! yang bilang masih belum panjang yu gorok *serem amat lu

Maaf yah telat banget... maaf beribu maaf

kemaren mau update di hari ff ini anniv(?)

gila, udah setaun cerita lu kaga kelar kelar yuuu ampuuun deh ampuun x_x

panjang nih, kasih respon nya jangan pelit pelit dong yaaa

untuk chapter kemaren , yang bertanya tanya udh kejawab kan jawaban nya di chapter ini?

huaaahhhh chapter ini segini dulu yaa

masalah selama baek hamil dan segala dunia kedokteran didalam nya itu berasal dari pengetahuan ku yang ga seberapa, ga sempat ngecek google juga-,-

aku bukan anak kedokteran, anak fakultas ekonomi, akuntansi pula-,- jauh banget kan? bertolak belakang sekali *rollingeyes* sok sok'an nulis tentang hal hal berbau kedokteran ckckkcs

jadi bila ada kesalahan dalam hal yang aku tulis mohon dimaaf kan yaaa. Yu juga masih belajar kok. masih anak bawang huhuhu.

Oh iya, rencana mau pindah ke Web nih bareng beberapa author, web khusus Chanbaek

but, web nya masih dalam proses launching~

So menurut kalian gimana? yu stay ffn atau pindah abis?

Kak amie tuh udh pindah abis,,

yu masih sayang kalian banget~ sedih ninggalin readers setia

masalah nya kalau di web bisa ketauan ntar siapa yang selama ini sider, lebih enak gitu kan...

lebih meningkatkan budaya saling menghargai

Tapi ya kita liat keputusan nanti hehehehehe.

untuk sekarang di baca dulu chapter 10 nya , so atuh, yang mau nanya nanya silahkan kotak review nya di oret oret yaaa

Special thanks to :

My lovely reader

[Istiqomah] [Yessi94esy] [rilakkumechan: Yuk ayukk saya seneng punya banyak temen :D ada sih cuma udh jarang main twt, udh bosen wks bbm, line or ig aja yuk] [rapbyunbh] [V0USTALGRAM] [ChanBaekLuv] [bbcskl] [whirlwindgirl] [hikma] [Ms. Do12] [ughkkaebsong] [Oh Lana] [Baekrum:kamu salah baca deh kaya nya ahaha XD] [ughkkaebsong] [authorkim] [ara choi] [gainrachell] [narshapyotr: sama , itu ff genre favorit ku banget XD] [hanhan96: udah kejawab di chapter ini kan?] [Rly. ] [ : nih udh tau kan siapa yang jawab? heheh lupa?gaada salahnya baca ulang hohoho maaf yaa ] [ :penasaran?ditunggu yaah ][ Lovesoo ; kapan yah, ga tega my babysoo disakitin mulu, kai jahat sih] [ ] [Yhipey; ini lanjut XD] [jongindo; iyaak makasih yah udh jadi reader setia laffyaa] [Gigi onta] [Lu-ttleDeer; bingung saya sama review bubun-_- gausah dibaca ahahah ini ff untuk 20tahun keatas, blm 20 thn kan?] [sehyun14: hei sayaang jangannangis kmu nantiin full keromantisan?ngikut gih kepulau, ngintipin mereka lg ngapain ahaha ][anon: reviewer yg kaya kamu itu bikin ngakak yah, makasih ya aku juga cinta kamu *dicere sehun,gmana chapter ini puas?] [cbshp] [Nisa Kim : hai reader baru~sini tak ospek dulu heheheh tetep kasih respon yah] [Sniaanggrn:aku selalu terharu sama yg masih perhatian nanyain si jongin] [ruixi1 ] [Chanbaek forever: hai reader baru, selamat datang ,, tetp ksh respon yah] [ .96] [narsih556] [octaviani ; tenang Vi, dunia pasti berputar *eaaa CB bakal baikan kok] [OhdhiHanni ] [AmeChan95] [dumbaekchan ; heii udah jarang nongol kamu aliaaaa*emot merajuk ] [NopwillineKaiSoo: jadi kamu pilih kaisoo apa chansoo? hayooo ] [oh chaca] [90rahmayani] [TyaWuryWK] [chocohazelnut07 : udah taukan itu suara nya siapa?] [H Luv] [byunyeolliexo ] [SilvieVienoy96 : elahh sorry our story gue undur lagi vie :'( hikss, panjang banget tau gaa ahaha lo tau aja kesenengan gue:* laffyouuu] [younlaycious88: kejawabkan di chap ini ] [VampireDPS ] [ Babies BYUN] [tnama605: iya reader favorit ku jugaaa ,, ditunggu yaa] [ ] [nova.k ] [ParkByun] [rizka0419: kaka ga sadar itu insung ? ahahahah di chap ini udah baik lagi kok kak tenang yaa ahahah] [BoraSISTARK kamuuu kenapa baru nongol sekarang setelah sekian lama?kemana ajeee?] [BaebyYeolliePB: terjawab kan di chp ini?] [exindira yap thanks] [luhannieka ] [artiosh ] [Guest] [parkeunrinn27]

Gak ada yang niat nanyain? Yu cantiks level Baekhyun(?) istrinya Oh Sehun ntar scene Chanbaek di pulau terpencil berhantu(?) nya ada ga yaa?

ha ha ha *ketawa khyuhyun(?)

bye!

see youu

don't forget to review, juseyoooong :*

-YU-

July 03, 2015


	11. Chapter 11

"Wedding Proposal In 22nd"

Author : FlameShine!

Special Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

sligh!

Kaisoo

Hunhan

Krisho

Yunjae

Chenmin

and others

Rate: M

Genre : Romance, Fluff, Marriage life,Drama, Little humor(ga yakin)

Lenght : 11 of ?

Disclaimer : Cast milik Sang Pencipta . This My Fanfiction. My Story.

**WARNING!**

TYPO bertebaran! Sangat sangat bertebaran! Mohon maklumi karena itu kesalahan mutlak para author ;)

GS for Uke/. OOC ./SMUT/ BED SCENE/ MATURE CONTENT / Not for children / NO BASH / DLDR/

Summary :

Chanyeol yang kebelet ingin menikahi baekhyun. Gadis cantik yang selalu bersama nya. Baekhyun mengatakan tak ingin menikah sebelum lulus. /..."Lagian siapa bilang menikah itu bikin stress? menikah itu menyenangkan tauk!"/ "Menyenangkan apanya?! /..."Kita bisa bercinta di setiap sisi rumah idaman kita, dengan berbagai pose! " / ..."Yeol~ kita bicarakan ini setelah kita wisuda" / "... lalu apa perlu juga kau ku hamili dulu baru kau mau menikah dengan ku? kalau begitu ayo detik ini juga kita ke rumah ku~setelah itu esok nya aku jamin kau sudah positif hamil anak ku"/ Long Summary. CHANBAEK/GS/EXO fanfiction.

.

.

PS: Bukan chapter yang di idam idam kan(?) ingat jangan berharap lebih pada penulis yang suka PHP ini._.

P.S.S: Yang lupa sama jalan cerita nya, baca preview chapter atau dari awal juga ga apa :D maklum ini ff jaman batu :V

* * *

~ Honeymoon? ~

* * *

Kai keluar dari kamar mandi dengan perlahan. Kini ia sudah bisa berjalan meski harus menggunakan kruk. Butuh beberapa terapi lagi untuk ia bisa berjalan sempurna tanpa bantuan alat.

Pekat nya malam kian bercahaya, bulan tampak samar diganti kan oleh sang pemilik cahaya langit namun masih malu malu menunjukan diri, tangan nya terarah menarik kain gorden untuk membuka jendela,sejenak Kai menghirup udara segar pertama kali untuk hari ini, namun sedikit terheran karena biasa nya jam segini Taemin lah yang membuka nya. Tapi sosok wanita itu belum juga tampak sejak jam makan malam berlalu.

Srekk!

Kai menoleh kebelakang, suara pintu terbuka. Seorang suster menghampiri tempat tidur nya.

"Selamat pagi Kai, bagaimana keadaan mu?"

"Sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelum nya suster"

"Berbaringlah, kita lalukan pemeriksaan pertama untuk hari ini" Kai menggerakan kruk nya menuju tempat tidur.

"Apa suster melihat Taemin _noona_? sejak mengatakan ingin membeli makan malam dikantin pukul delapan tadi, ia belum juga kembali"

Kai dan Taemin sudah cukup dekat dengan para dokter dan perawat di rumah sakit ini, jadi mereka sudah saling mengenal layak nya berteman.

"A~ itu, aku kira sudah ada yang memberitahu mu. Tunangan mu tadi pingsan di koridor menuju kantin. dia sedang istirahat diruang rawat ibu dan anak. Kondisi nya cukup lemah ditambah lagi ia sedang mengandung, menjaga mu berbulan bulan disini membuat kesehatan nya menurun, apalagi aku sering mendapati ia tak tidur dimalam hari, selalu menenangkan mu jika kau mengigau."

_Tunangan_?

Kai tak pernah tau jika Taemin mengaku pada pihak rumah sakit bahwa ia anggota keluarga pasien dengan mengatakan Kai adalah tunangan nya.

"Lekas lah sembuh, aku paham ini berat bagi Taemin, seharusnya kalian sedang berbahagia menanti kelahiran buah hati, kecelakaan yang kau alami sedikit membuat nya terguncang" Baik sang suster maupun Kai sama sama tidak mengetahui bahwa bukan hal itu lah membuat sosok yang sedang mereka bicarakan terguncang melainkan sang ayah kandung dari janin itu sedang mendekam di dalam penjara.

"Izinkan aku melihat nya suster"

"baiklah, setelah pemeriksaan ini selesai kau boleh melihat nya, tapi gunakan kursi roda untuk menghindari resiko kau terjatuh"

Kai hanya mengangguk, isi fikiran nya melayang layang. Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi pada Taemin, tapi wanita itu enggan bercerita pada nya.

* * *

Chanyeol termenung, jujur dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam, ia sangat menginginkan perjalanan bulan madu ini. Hanya saja perusahaan besar milik kakek nya masih butuh memenangkan beberapa tender yang beberapa waktu belakangan ini ia perjuangkan. Perusahaan Kim memang sudah sedikit stabil, tapi belum sekokoh saat paman nya -Kim Jongdae- yang memimpin langsung.

Sudah berbulan-bulan juga Jongdae dirawat dirumah sakit, sejak kejadian menjemput putra durhaka nya langsung ke New York. Kondisinya masih belum membaik, di tambah lagi dengan mengetahui keadaan Kyungsoo yang semakin tertekan membuat pria paruh baya itu memendam rasa bersalah yang begitu besar, terlebih pada almarhumah, Ibunda Kyungsoo.

"Jika sekarang kau sedang memikirkan tentang perusahaan, sudah _appa_ katakan jangan khawatir, _appa _akan membantu dengan sebaik mungkin" Kris menghampiri sang menantu yang termenung di kursi kerja, terlihat sedang membolak balikan dokumen dengan tatapan kosong. Sementara Chanyeol tersentak kaget, bahkan ia tak menyadari ketika Kris mengetuk pintu kamar berulang kali dan sudah duduk di atas sofa di depan meja kerja nya.

"A, maaf _appa _aku tak menyadari _appa _masuk"

"_appa _akan urus semua masalah perusahaan, jadi tenanglah selama disana, jangan berfikiran tentang sesuatu yang akan membebankan mu, kau ingat kan? semua perkataan mama nya Luhan? Jangan kecewakan kami yang menantikan kabar bahagia itu Yeol"

"Tapi _appa _, kali ini benar benar penting, aku tak tau harus bagaimana lagi jika ini gagal, perusahaan itu jerih payah kakek, aku tau betul bagaimana dulu kakek memperjuangkan perusahaan itu bangkit kembali setelah semua nya hancur, aku hanya tak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi sekarang" Chanyeol mendadak sedih mengenang masa-masa sulit keluarga nya ketika perusahaan yang kakek nya bangun jatuh tak bersisa, ia memang masih sangat kecil waktu itu, tapi dia cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui hal apa yang menimpa keluarga nya. Kondisi seperti itulah yang menjadikan nya tumbuh sebagai sosok penuh tanggung jawab terhadap keluarga, sadar betul bahwa ia generasi pertama, sosok tumpuan serta panutan bagi saudara nya yang lain.

Kris beranjak dari duduknya, lalu menghampiri Chanyeol dan memberikan sebuah tepukan semangat di bahu sang menantu.

"_appa _sangat paham perasaan mu, mungkin kakek mu sedang tersenyum bahagia _disana_, menyaksikan cucu laki laki nya tumbuh dengan sangat membanggakan. Tapi, percaya lah semua akan baik baik saja. Kau mau kan percaya pada _appa _?"

Kris memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh kesungguhan, menantu nya ini sedang risau dan butuh di yakin kan.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, ayah mertua nya sudah sedemikian rupa membantu, membuat Chanyeol enggan memberikan kekecewaan sekali lagi. Chanyeol sudah cukup meneguk rasa kecewa dari orang orang disekeliling nya atas prilaku kekanakan yang dilakukan nya bersama Baekhyun. Ia paham ayah ibu dan kedua mertua nya hanya menginginkan penerus di keluarga mereka, permintaan sederhana para orang tua. Dan Chanyeol akan berusaha mewujudkan permintaan itu.

"Kau tau, _appa _dan _eomma _juga di jodohkan seperti kau dan Baekhyun, beda nya kalian sudah dititipkan rasa cinta satu sama lain sejak kalian kecil, sementara _appa _dan _eomma _sama sekali tidak saling mengenal" Kris tersenyum samar mengilas masa lalu nya.

"Bahkan _appa _sudah punya kekasih waktu itu, kami berdua di jodohkan secara tiba tiba, _appa _paham bagaimana rasa nya didesak orang tua untuk segera memiliki anak, padahal saat itu _appa _masih SMA, terbayang tidak jika kau akan bercinta dalam keadaan tidak saling mencintai? itu sama sekali bukan style ku dan aku rasa itu adalah masa masa tersulit didalam hidup. Kami berdua diasingkan hingga tak diizinkan kembali sebelum Myeon-ie hamil, _appa _berhenti sekolah dan melanjutkan nya dengan _homeschooling_. Jika mengingatnya lagi _appa _merasa sudah menjadi pria yang kejam untuk wanita sebaik ibu mertua mu, selama masa pengasingan _appa _berusaha mengabaikan nya, tidak peduli bahkan menganggap nya tak ada. Tapi lemah lembut serta sifat penyayang dan perhatian seorang Kim Junmyeon benar-benar membuat _appa _luluh. Sampai sampai sang pemberi takdir membuat _appa _jatuh cinta begitu dalam, _appa _akan sakit jika berjauhan dengan nya."

Kris sempat melirik Chanyeol yang begitu antusias mendegar cerita nya, lalu terkekeh pelan.

"tapi setelah itu Tuhan seperti nya memberi hukuman pada _appa _, ibu mertua mu sempat keguguran dan tak bisa hamil selama setahun karena kondisi rahim nya yang tergolong muda, waktu itu dia masih 16 tahun dan butuh proses pemulihan yang lama. Kami berdua sempat frustasi, setelah proses pemulihan orang tua kembali mendesak untuk memiliki keturunan karena kami sama sama anak tunggal didalam keluarga, _appa _dan _eomma _menjalani segala program kehamilan dan satupun tak pernah berhasil, ditengah keputus asaan itu lah _appa _paham, kami melakukan nya atas dasar keharusan meskipun ada cinta didalam nya. karena segala sesuatu nya tak bisa dipaksa berdasarkan ego semata. Akhirnya Tuan Kim, kakeknya Baekhyun, menghadiahkan kami sebuah pulau untuk di tinggali, kami menjalani nya tanpa beban dan penuh bahagia. Kau tau tinggal hanya berdua dengan istri mu disebuah pulau benar benar membuat mu merasa seperti pengantin baru sepanjang masa" Kris tak berhenti tersenyum bahagia mengenang kala itu.

"Dan disanalah kami mendapatkan Baekhyun, dengan tidak terduga ternyata istri ku sudah hamil tiga bulan ketika kami mengetahui nya, padahal selama masa hamil yang tidak kami ketahui itu _appa _tak pernah absen untuk menyentuh ibu mertua mu, syukurlah itu tidak mempengaruhi keadaan Baekhyun di rahim ibu nya, anak itu bener benar malaikat mungil yang kuat" Chanyeol juga ikut tertawa ketika ayah mertua nya terkekeh dikalimat terakhir.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya _appa _?"

hening menyergap sebelum Kris kembali menarik nafas nya, kemudian lanjut bersuara.

"_appa _tau yang terjadi pada kami berbeda dengan kalian, tapi yang perlu _appa _sampaikan, jangan hal ini kalian jadi kan sebuah keharusan, Jangan dimasukan kedalam hati mengenai ocehan ibu mertua mu, kita sama sama paham bagaimana kecewa nya dia mengetahui kondisi Baekhyun yang tidak hamil, dia pernah merasakan nya dimasa lalu, mungkin itu traumatic yang keluar tanpa ia sadari. Tapi _appa _harap tak ada hal sama sekali yang membebankan mu , berserah dirilah pada Tuhan, kita sebagai manusia hanya mampu berusaha dan berdoa, jika kau dan Baekhyun sudah berusaha semampu kalian tapi Tuhan belum berkehendak maka jangan memaksakan diri. Abaikan saja perkataan ibu mertua mu jika kalian tak boleh pulang kalau Baekhyun tidak dalam keadaan hamil jangan sampai itu mempengaruhi fikiran mu sehingga membuat kau tak tenang selama berada disana. Lupakan sejenak dunia mu dan segala kesibukan didalam nya. Buatlah dunia mu sendiri yang baru hanya di isi oleh Baekhyun, bangun kebahagiaan kalian tanpa ada yang mempengaruhi. _appa _dan _eomma _mendoakan agar kebahagiaan kalian bertambah dengan hadirnya malaikat mungil ditengah tengah keluarga kita."

"Ya _appa _Chanyeol akan berusaha sebaik mungkin"

"Istirahatlah nak, kalian akan melewati perjalanan yang cukup panjang besok."

"Tapi _appa _, boleh aku tau tempat seperti apa yang akan kami tinggali? aku sangat penasaran, apalagi ketika _appa _bilang kalau kalian mendapatkan Baekhyun disana,siapa tau jika Tuhan berkehendak kami juga akan memperoleh nya disana, beri tau aku _appa _pleaseee" Kris tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi Chanyeol menampilkan sedikit_ aegyeo_. sisi manja menantu nya menguar begitu saja. Ia dan Suho memang berencana merahasiakan tempat itu dari mereka berdua, biar semua nya menjadi kejutan.

Tapi tak ada salah nya memberi tahu Chanyeol lebih dulu, agar Chanyeol mengetahui tempat tempat strategis untuk bercinta selain didalam rumah.

Chanyeol berbinar ketika mendengar penjelasan detail dari Kris mengenai pulau yang akan ia kunjungi. Ia semakin bersemangat ketika Kris menjelaskan sudut manakah yang paling tepat untuk menikmati sesi percintaan yang panas namun meninggalkan kesan romantis dan dalam.

"WHOAAA" Chanyeol tak henti bergumam kagum ketika Kris menceritakan keseluruhan isi pulau dan lokasi-lokasi diluar rumah yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai spot bercinta mereka nanti.

"Kau tau ? mencoba nya dialam terbuka benar benar memacu adrenalin!" Kris tanpa sadar juga ikut terbawa euphoria _excited _dari Chanyeol.

Sementara Chanyeol sendiri mengangguk penuh semangat, hanya membayangkan nya saja sudah membuat sisi liar nya meningkat sekian derajat.

"Ah! Di area air terjun! yang satu ini jangan sampai kalian lewatkan! apa sarankan melakukan nya dibalik bebatuan, ditengah nya ada batu alam yang cukup datar, kau bisa merebahkan Baekhyun diatas nya, Batu itu sedikit terendam oleh riak air terjun, tapi kalian bisa gunakan pelepah pisang sebagai alas kepala supaya air nya tidak masuk kedalam telinga, Oh iya letak nya tak jauh dari air terjun, tapi kau harus mencari nya, bebatuan di sana cukup besar sehingga tempat nya sedikit tertutup"

Cerita ayah mertuanya benar-benar membuat Chanyeol membayangkan tempat-tempat eksotis tersebut, semua nya sudah tervisualisasi dengan sempurna didalam fikiran nya.

"_appa _tenang saja, aku pasti akan menemukan nya. Aah aku sungguh tidak sabar ingin segera berada disana."

"Tapi ingat rahasiakan ini dari istri mu, sudah tidurlah, malam ini biarkan istri mu tidur bersama ibu nya, Myeonie-ku itu tiba tiba merengek ingin tidur bersama Baekhyun sebelum besok kau bawa pergi, Tak apa kan?"

"Boleh kok _appa _" Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang

Tak apa apa malam ini tidur tanpa Baekhyun, tapi malam besok dan seterusnya ia ada dalam pelukan istri tercinta.

* * *

"_Noona_" yang dipanggil sontak menoleh kesumber suara, menyadari siapa yang datang melihat nya , wanita itu buru buru mengusap butiran bening di pelupuk mata yang tadi nya hendak meluncur anggun di pipi mulus nya. Ia tak ingin menunjukan pada siapa pun apa yang tengah ia rasakan kini.

"Kau baik baik saja?" ia mengangguk pelan tanpa memandang yang memberi pertanyaan.

"Kau merahasiakan sesuatu dari ku?"

"Aku rasa kau sudah mengetahui nya dari perawat, jadi tak ada lagi yang aku rahasiakan"

"Bukan hal itu, Tapi-"

"Setelah kau sembuh kembali lah ke keluarga mu, sungguh aku tak akan merepotkan mu lagi dengan keadaan ku, buang saja kalimat aku membutuhkan mu waktu itu, aku tidak apa apa jika sendiri, aku bisa"

Inilah yang menjadi fikiran oleh Kai. sikap Taemin berubah hanya karena ia mengetahui Taemin sedang mengandung. dan sudah dipastikan ayah dari janin itu adalah Minho.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang membuat sikap mu menjadi seperti ini _Noona_, karena kini kau tengah mengandung? sungguh tak beralasan jika kau menyuruh ku pergi hanya karena aku mengetahui hal itu, katakan lah aku disini untuk mendengarkan"

Kai beranjak perlahan menuju Taemin yang sedang duduk diatas tempat tidur rumah sakit. Setiba dihadapan Taemin, Kai dengan segera merengkuh tubuh lemah tak berdaya wanita itu, dan di detik berikutnya sudah dipastikan tangis Taemin pecah, terdengar memilukan dan menyayat hati.

Cukup lama Kai berdiam diri menanti wanita dipelukan nya ini mengeluarkan beban bathin yang di tanggung nya. Hingga bermenit-menit mereka lalui dengan saling mendekap tanpa suara selain isakan memilukan Taemin.

"dia dipenjara, tertangkap saat sedang melakukan transaksi, sungguh aku tidak mengetahui sama sekali jika ia selama ini menggunakan dan mengedar narkoba Kai, semua tampak normal selama ini"

Kai mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Taemin, saat ia tau wanita itu sedang mengumpulkan kekuatan hati untuk berbicara.

"aku memang sengaja melakukan nya, sudah cukup lelah atas penantian restu yang tak pernah kami terima, hanya satu satu nya cara yang terfikir oleh ku agar kami bisa menikah, yang terjadi sekarang sungguh diluar keinginan ku hiks. Tapi kau tidak akan pernah mengetahui bagaimana rasa nya ketika buah cinta mu ditolak begitu saja, bagaimana sakit nya aku ketika ayah dari benih yang ia tanam ini menginginkan darah daging nya sendiri mati" Taemin sempat terkekeh sejenak mengingat dulu telah mengolok kekasih Kai, mungkin ini karma bagi nya, hal yang sama benar benar terjadi pada nya sekarang.

"Kembalilah pada keluarga mu Kai, kau harus tau betapa kekasih mu sedang membutuhkan mu, Kau harus tau betapa sakit nya kekasih mu jika di perlakukan seperti ini hiks ini sungguh menyakitkan Kai"

"Dia bukan kekasih ku noona! jangan pernah mengatakan dia kekasih ku!"

"Kekasih mu atau bukan dia seorang wanita Kai! dia hanya korban yang sama sekali tak tau apa apa! Kau tak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana rasa nya tidak di inginkan! bagaimana rasa nya ditolak oleh orang yang kau cintai! pergilah, aku baik baik saja, aku bisa sendiri" Taemin membuang muka nya kearah jendela.

"Kau juga tak akan tau bagaimana rasa nya tidak di inginkan oleh orang tua mu sendiri" Kai berucap lirih seraya menundukan kepalanya.

Ya. Kai sangat jelas mendengar setiap kata yang di untaikan oleh sang ibu. Setelah sambungan telefon nya kenomer ponsel Baekhyun tidak berhasil, ia masih berusaha menghubungi ibu nya. Dan segala permohonan yang diminta oleh wanita yang melahirkan nya membuat Kai tak mampu melakukan apa apa, ia diminta menjauh bahkan ibu nya berharap sambungan telefon itu adalah terakhir kali nya mereka saling menghubungi. Kai sempat berfikir bahwa tidak ada darah keluarga Kim yang mengalir didalam tubuh nya, sedari dulu tak pernah ada yang menginginkan kebahagiaan nya. Bahkan orangtua nya pun tak pernah bisa mengerti. Bagaimana bisa ia kembali? Jika kaki nya saja tidak diperbolehkan lagi kembali menginjak tanah kelahiran nya sendiri. Ia ingin membantah jika ia tak tau bagaimana rasa nya di buang, bahkan dia lah yang paling merasakan nya. Ia dibuang karena ingin meraih kebahagiaan nya sendiri, ia di buang karena semua orang di sekeliling nya membuat nya tak pantas menerima kebahagiaan.

"Aku bersama mu sekarang karena kau lah satu satu nya orang yang membutuhkan ku, yang ingin bersama ku disaat semua orang didunia ini berbalik menolak ku _noona_"

"Ikutlah dengan ku- karena aku tak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi kesana"

Taemin memandang dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"setelah aku bisa berjalan lagi, ikutlah bersama ku, tinggalkan semua orang yang tak pernah menginginkan kita, kalau bayi itu butuh sosok ayah, biarkan aku yang akan menjadi ayah nya. Kita mulai semua hanya berdua"

"K-kai?" suara Taemin tercekat

"Kita akan ke Berlin, aku punya teman disana, dia membutuhkan ku untuk membantu nya bekerja"

"Ta-tapi kuliah mu?"

"aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, untuk apa aku bersusah payah kuliah demi mewujudkan keinginan mereka, sementara mereka tidak bersedia mewujudkan keinginan ku ! Betapa bodoh nya aku selama ini" Kai tertawa pilu. sungguh sudah merasa muak dengan kehidupan anak raja seperti ini. Diperintah sesuka hati tanpa ada yang mau memahami keinginan nya.

"Aku akan sembuh dan kita mulai dari awal disana, aku berjanji tidak akan ada yang menyakiti kita lagi. Lupakan mereka jangan biarkan mereka ada di kehidupan kita yang baru"

Taemin masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Kai katakan. Tapi sungguh, ia tak kuasa menolak. Kai lebih memilih bersama nya, dan Taemin juga tidak akan membiarkan Kai tenggelam dalam luka nya sendirian.

"Aku mau Kai, bawa aku pergi"

* * *

"uri Baekby hueeeeeeeee" Luhan menghamburkan diri kepelukan Baekhyun, sedang kan Baekhyun tidak menyadari sahabatnya sedang berlari menuju kearah nya sempat terdorong kebelakang karena pelukan Luhan yang tiba tiba.

"Hati hati Lu, kalian bisa terjatuh" Sehun berusaha menengur

"Aku merasa seperti kehilangan separuh jiwa ku, Baekhyun jangan pergi"

Semua mata disana serentak merotasi.

Dasar Drama Queen!

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar Lu, aku akan kembali"

"Lalu nanti siapa yang akan menemani aku curhat? Kyungie dirumah sakit, kau akan pergi aku tak bisa sendiri hueeee" Luhan makin mengeratkan pelukan manja nya di tubuh Baekhyun.

"Hei dobi idiot! cepat buat Baekby ku hamil lalu kembali pulang, aku sungguh tidak bisa berlama lama berjauhan dengan nya. Kali ini jika tidak berhasil kau benar benar akan ku cap sebagai pria paling payah didunia!"

"Yak! seenak nya saja kau berbicara. Aku pria paling hebat asal kau tau! tanyakan saja pada Baekby mu itu jika tak percaya"

"Ya sangat hebat ! sampai sampai kau berfikir bisa membuat Baekhyun-ku hamil hanya dengan tiga kali bercinta!"

mendengar kata 'Baekhyun-ku' yang diucapkan Luhan dengan penuh penekanan membuat telinga Chanyeol berasap

"Dia Baekhyun ku! Nyonya Oh"

Perdebatan tak penting Chanyeol dan Luhan membuat Baekhyun semakin lelah. rasa nya ingin segera sampai di dalam pesawat lalu melanjutkan tidurnya. Semalam ia satu ranjang bersama ayah dan ibu nya, membuat ia tanpa sadar sudah menghabiskan waktu tidur nya dengan mendengarkan cerita dari sang Ibu, mengenai harus bagaimana ia ketika sedang bersama Chanyeol dipulau itu. Ibu nya juga sedikit membagi pengalaman masa bulan madu mereka saat sedang berusaha menciptakan Baekhyun, membuat Suho mendapatkan teguran dari Kris yang mengatakan biar Baekhyun melakukan dengan cara nya sendiri.

Ternyata Ayah nya juga tidak tidur, berdiam diri menikmati _pillow talk _yang dilakukan nya bersama sang Ibu.

" Sudah sudah, jangan kekanakan" Suho akhir nya melerai Chanyeol dan Luhan yang mempeributkan segala hal tentang Baekhyun.

"Pergilah, pesawat kalian sudah menanti"

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh, dia benar benar mengantuk saat ini.

"_Paii paii_ lulu, jangan merindukan ku" Kali ini Baekhyun memeluk Luhan dengan manja

"Hati hati disana, aku pasti merindukan mu, seperti nya aku tak akan bisa menelfon mu, ibu mu melarang nya" Luhan merajuk, mengerucutkan bibir mungil nya.

"Tak apa, aku sempatkan untuk berbalas email nanti, oke drama queen? Jaga Kyungsoo untuk ku ya? Jangan biarkan dia sedih lagi, kalau boleh jujur aku malah ingin mengajak nya untuk ikut"

"Jangan gila!" Luhan refleks mendorong kepala Baekhyun dengan telunjuk nya

"Kalau kau membawa Kyungie aku juga harus ikut. Dia akan baik baik saja percaya lah, kalian berdua sama berharga nya bagi ku"

"aaaaaaa~" kedua nya berpelukan sekali lagi. bertingkah seperti remaja SMP

dasar ibu ibu tidak ingat umur-_-

memperhatikan istri mereka yang masih saling memberi pelukan membuat dua pria muda berstatus suami saling berpandangan kemudian tersenyum.

"Hey Bung! selamat bersenang-senang! Kalau butuh bantuan jangan segan-segan menghubungi ku, akan ku berikan tutorial edisi special hanya untuk mu!"

"Akan aku pastikan kalau kembali nanti aku lebih hebat dari mu" sontak Sehun mencibir mendengar ucapan kakak sepupu tertua nya itu.

"Semoga berhasil"

"Thankyou my bro" Chanyeol merentangkan tangan nya memberi celah untuk Sehun memeluk nya.

"_Eommaaa_~" setelah puas bersama Luhan Baekhyun akhirnya beralih memeluk ibunda tercinta

"sudah hapal kan semua yang _eomma _pesan kan kepada mu? ingat bertindak sebagaimana mesti nya, jangan melakukan hal konyol lagi"

"Iya nyonya, Istri terkasih tuan Kris, hamba akan melaksanakan segala perintah yang sudah diberikan, doakan putri mu ini bisa pulang dalam keadaan-" Baekhyun melepas pelukan nya lalu meletakan telapak tangannya di hadapan sang ibu, dan menggerakan jari nya seperti berhitung sambil memasang ekspresi yang sangat menggemaskan

"Bertiga, berempat, berlima, berenam, bertujuh, berdel-"

"hentikan Baek, kau bukan amuba yang bisa berkembang biak sebanyak itu" Chanyeol dengan cepat menyela ucapan sang drama queen ke dua sambil merotasikan kedua bola mata nya.

"Sudah sana nanti ketinggalan, tidurlah selama diperjalanan, karena _appa _dan _eomma _tak sadar membuat mu kurang tidur semalam"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan beralih memeluk sang ayah.

kemudian memeluk semua orang yang mengantarkan nya ke bandara bersama Chanyeol.

"menantu terhebat _eomma _harus jadi anak yang baik disana, - "

"Kalau Chanyeol mengeluarkan sisi 'liar' nya yang belum kau lihat selama ini, maka bertindak lah lebih 'liar' dari dia, itu pesan _eomma_"

untuk kalimat terakhir Jaejoong sengaja berbisik pelan tepat di telinga Baekhyun. Membuat Chanyeol mendelik curiga pada kedua nya. pasangan ibu mertua dan menantu itu tertawa bersama ketika melihat ekspresi yang di keluarkan Chanyeol.

"Biarkan saja mereka, kau tau ibu mu memang seperti itu jika sudah punya partner untuk mengerjaimu, Yeol"

"eomma harus dihukum, dan aku harap appa tak segan segan menghukum nya"

Chanyeol berucap dengan nada merajuk dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Yunho.

"Pasti! Kau hati-hati disana, jaga istri mu baik-baik"

"Yes Sir! perintah diterima."

Chanyeol beralih pada ibu mertua nya

"_eomma_, aku titip Kyungsoo ya, _eomma _harus ingat jangan biarkan dia berdekatan dengan dokter pria mana pun, aku tak mau trauma nya kembali kambuh"

"Iya dimengerti" detik berikutnya mereka berpelukan. Suho sempat membisik kan sesuatu pada Chanyeol, mereka sedikit membalas perlakuan Jaejoong dan Baekhyun tadi.

Setelah berpamitan pada semua nya. Pasangan pengantin baru itu berjalan menuju pintu keberangkatan. Melangkah dengan saling berpelukan dan mencuri kecupan ringan dibibir masing masing.

"Ready for our honeymoon?"

"Yes,Captain!" Baekhyun menjawab dengan senyuman yang sangat indah, mendongakan kepala nya guna memperlihatkan mata sipit bulan sabit nya yang melengkung sempurna. Membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk menciumi ia bertubi tubi.

_Bersiaplah nyonya Park!_

* * *

Perjalanan yang sangat panjang, dan perjalanan panjang itu di habiskan Baekhyun dengan beristirahat total. Ia baru terbangun ketika pesawat hendak mendarat. Pusing dari efek baru bangun membuat Baekhyun mengalami _Jetlag_. Sedikit membuat Chanyeol kewalahan, karena tubuh istrinya benar benar lemas.

Mereka keluar dari pesawat menuju koridor kedatangan.

Baekhyun akhir nya bernafas lega, setidak nya oksigen asli dari alam sedikit mengembalikan tenaga nya.

"Kita ada dimana?" Baekhyun memandangi sekitar dengan tatapan bingung, keadaan Bandara cukup ramai. ada begitu banyak ras di Bandara ini, tapi di dominasi oleh manusia berwajah bule.

" tidak bisakah istri ku yang cantik ini membaca tulisan yang ada disana?"

_**Welcome to Honolulu International Airport**_

Baekhyun membelalakan mata sipitnya.

"Honolulu? ini Hawaii? " mata sipit itu memandang suami nya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Yap! Kata orang iklim tropis sangat cocok untuk pasangan yang segera menginginkan anak dengan berbulan madu-"

"Dulu aku sempat ingin mengajak mu berlibur di Bali, tapi sayang nya kesempatan berlibur itu tak pernah ada, dan sekarang orang tua mu mengirim kita kemari, aku benar-benar tak akan melewatkan nya"

"Baekhyun!" Sontak kedua nya mencari sumber suara yang memanggil nama Baekhyun cukup keras. Di depan pintu kedatangan sudah menanti pria paruh baya berwajah campuran.

"_Uncle_!" Baekhyun sedikit berlari menghampiri paman nya kemudian memberi pelukan rindu

"_Uncle _apa kabar? aku merindukan mu"

"Seperti yang kau lihat sayang, semakin sehat dan semakin tampan" kedua nya terkekeh ceria

"huuu _Uncle _sama saja seperti _appa_! oh iya Yeol kenal kan ini paman ku, sepupu _appa _dari Canada, _Uncle _Leo"

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan nya seraya menunduk guna memberi hormat

"saya Chanyeol, Tuan Leo. Suami Baekhyun" ada nada bangga terdengar dari cara nya memperkenal kan diri sebagai suami Baekhyun.

"Ah jangan terlalu formal begitu memanggil ku, panggil _uncle _saja sama seperti Baekhyun. Kau juga sudah menjadi keponakan ku"

"_Uncle _kenapa ada disini? pasti disuruh _appa _untuk menjemput ku ya? aduh pasti merepotkan sekali"

"Siapa bilang aku disini khusus menjemput mu~ dasar kepedean!"

"Yah siapa yang mau percaya kalau tuan gila kerja satu ini bisa berada di Honolulu sementara tidak pernah mau meninggalkan perusahaan nya di Canada, sampai sampai datang kepernikahan keponakan nya saja tidak sempat" Baekhyun mencibir kearah paman nya

"Kau akan percaya kalau _Uncle _bilang berada disini karena masalah perusahaan. sudahlah jangan cemberut begitu, bukan kah _uncle _mewakilkan nya melalui Aleyna?oh iya dia titip salam padamu. _uncle _benar-benar tidak bisa waktu itu terbang ke Korea sementara _Uncle _harus _meeting _dengan _clien _di London. okey sebagai ganti nya _Uncle _bersedia menjadi _tour guide _mu seharian ini. Ayo! kapal nya sudah menunggu!"

.

_Uncle _Leo membawa mereka menuju sebuah dermaga, terbilang cukup sepi. Karena tidak ada kapal kapal besar seperti pelabuhan kebanyakan. Hanya ada beberapa turis dan warga yang berlalu lalang atau sekedar menikmati berjalan disisi dermaga yang berlantaikan kayu yang menjalar hingga kelaut.

Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin berlama lama, hanya saja sudah merasa tidak enak pada awak kapal yang sedari tadi menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Ayo naik"

Chanyeol membimbing Baekhyun menaiki kapal berukuran sedang itu. Diam-diam menikmati helaian rambut panjang sang istri yang di terpa oleh sejuk nya angin laut.

_Uncle _Leo mengatakan bahwa mereka akan menuju sebelah timur pulau Oahu, dimana terdapat gugusan pulau pulau yang luar biasa indah dengan berbagai _resort _bulan madu yang disuguhkan.

Selama perjalanan pandangan Baekhyun tak pernah lepas dari biru nya air laut.

Mata nya terpejam sejenak menikmati angin yang menerpa wajah cantik nya.

"Kau senang?" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di ujung kapal, lalu memberinya pelukan dari belakang. Dagu runcing nya ia letakkan dengan nyaman diatas bahu sang istri.

Baekhyun merespon hanya dengan bergumam dan sedikit mengangguk.

"Indah"

"iya sangat indah"

Chanyeol menyergit mendengar sautan dari Baekhyun, mata istri nya masih tertutup terlihat sangat menikmati suasana. Kemudian Chanyeol terkekeh menyadari defenisi 'indah' yang ia lontarkan berbeda dengan indah yang dimaksud Baekhyun.

"Aku sedang memandangi mu, jadi indah yang ku maksud sangat jauh berbeda dengan indah yang kau tujukan pada alam ini, walaupun sama sama ciptaan Tuhan, tapi keindahan yang sedang aku peluk ini tidak ada tandingan nya dengan keindahan apapun yang tercipta"

Baekhyun awal nya mengira Chanyeol akan memberikan gombalan basi seperti biasa nya. Tapi ucapan suaminya barusan sungguh berhasil membuat pipi nya memerah sempurna. Wanita mana yang tidak tersanjung jika diberi pujian seperti itu.

"gombal!" mau tak mau Baekhyun harus menutupi kegugupan nya dengan mengatai Chanyeol.

Ayolah Baek! kau sudah milyaran kali mendapatkan gombalan dari Chanyeol, tapi mengapa belum berubah juga seperti pertama kali Chanyeol melakukan nya?

"Lihatlah siapa yang merona karena di gombali" Chanyeol sengaja menekan jari telunjuk nya di pipi Baekhyun berulang kali, kemudian mencuri beberapa kecupan disana.

"Hentikan Yeol, kau boleh melakukan nya sepuas yang kau mau kalau kita sudah berdua saja, disini ada _uncle _Leo, aku tak enak~"

"Benarkah? sepuas yang aku mau?"

"Bukan kah itu tujuan kita kemari? Sudah! jauhkan tangan mu dari payudara ku! sebelum ada yang melihat nya!"

Baekhyun memberi cubitan semut pada tangan Chanyeol, membuat sang suami meringis kesakitan, ia menyadari ketika tangan nakal suami nya itu hendak memberikan remasan didada nya, jadi lebih baik mencubit Chanyeol dari pada ada yang memergoki suami nya bertindak senonoh.

* * *

_**TBC **_

_**dengan tidak elitnya :D**_

Hei guyss? ini fast update? /KAGAAAAAA WOOOY/

Oke okee...next chapter yu janji bakal fast update

untuk chapter ini segini dulu yeth...mungkin ini chapter yg bukan kalian harapkan, tp asli nya chapter ini lebih dari 10k words,

sebener nya chapter ini bakal lebih ngefeel kalau di gabungin sama draft yang udah di ketik sampai lebih dr 10k itu, tapi dengan terpaksa yu update nya di potong ajin, di bagi dua gicuu._. abis takut nya reader pada klenyer(?)

soalnya kemaren banyak yg bilang kepanjangan ampe mata nya perih, sampe tak sanggup(?) saking panjang nya,

jadi yu mikir nya itu bakal ngurangin kenyamanan kalian dlm membaca dan ngerasa bosan,

yaudin deh di bagi dua, biar makin nyaman dibaca walaupun mungkin bkn chapter yg di idam idam kan(?) yu sih udah prediksi bakal ada dari readers sekalian yang nganggep chapter ini ga penting._. yowiss :D jadi nyelipin kisah masa lalu nya Krisho tanpa sadar tuh nulis bagian itu bhaqss, ravovo its okay its Chanbaek ae lah hohohoho semoga masih nungguin ff yang tak seberapa ini/senyum cantik/ walaupun begitu yu tetep nunggu respon kalian lagi lohh yaa._.

eitsss tp tenang saja... yu bakal fast update kalau kalian ga pelit respon... ya kalau pelit pelit mah semangat fast update nya juga jadi pelit nih /efek abu abu/

_**Q&amp;A nya dibawah sini yah._.**_

_**Big Thanks To :**_

BBH, Aika Karnita, ExoL123, Guest, kimeihalla97, chkkd, amarachiiChanB , phinow bubblepaie, Gyupal, fichanssi, chanchanyeol61, ChanBaekLuv, silvanal2412, Dessy675 , Name escabe2706, Yessi94esy, yeolli, RlyCJaeKyu, miixhan, Guest, baekchan, narsih556 , NopwillineKaiSoo, JonginDO , Lucky8894 , azzura pryanka, younlaycious88 , jasminejas, sehyun14 , neli amelia, Ihfaherdiati892, Yulyul, Silviinhiyer, Komozaki, mynameisaeri, Chanbaek 4ever, psc, ByunBparkC, nengsofiah latifah, exindira, AuliaPutri14, octaviani, Nadhefuji, bella bdbebell, byunyeolliexo, AmeChan95, Gigi onta, Trias504, aismamangkona, edifa, ani oktavia96, xoxo, leon, dindahe, rizka0419, OhdhiHanni, parkbaekyoda92, daebaektaeluv, nikesulliha, bebek, Leeyongin, BaebyYeolliePB, Real ParkHana, atinaa kaisoo, marinaluvzkim, jongindestiny, anoncikiciw, ChanHunBaek, ruixi1, TyaWuryWK, nayeol, allika azallika, rapbyunbh, cheonsarang614, baekdoakis, ester sara5 , Rilah'safitr , sindocta, Narshapyotr

~Q&amp;A rooms~

**Hai thor, reader baru here~**

~Hai*lambai ala miss universe* keep review yah para pendatang ku terkasih *kiss*, hiks tp kadang suka sedih nongol sekali doang eh chapter berikut nya ngilang :( jangan pada begitu lagi yaaa :(

**Thor, jangan banyakin adegan NC nya banyakin adegan mesra nya Chanbaek ajaa**

: *merem/melek/merem/melek* beneran? whoaaah excited sekali... kamu reader terantimainstream(?) serius deh._.v jarang jarang nih ada chanbaek shipper yang beginian, langka! *plak!

**Hunhan nya kok ga ada?**

: Hunhan nya lagi adem ayem menikmati indah nya berkeluarga,kita biarkan saja mereka, ntar kalau kasih konflik yu yang pengen gantung diri ㅠ.ㅠ kaisoo chanbaek aja konflik nya masih di awang awang(?)

**Thor! ini seru, ada lanjutan nya ga thor?**

: Ada kok say, kalau kamu berhati sabar dan ikhlas(?) ini pasti berlanjut. tetep respon yaah biar lanjutan nya makin semangat *senyum malaikat*

**Jadi Baekhyun hamil nya masih coming soon?**

: Iya, kalau Chanyeol kali ini berhasil sih~ tapi doa kan saja. /senyum selebar daon kelor/

**Kai kapan balik?**

: Tanyakan pada rumput tetangga/eh? engga ding._. tuh dia malah mau pergi ke Berlin, gimana dong?

**Boleh request ga?**

: Boleh boleh, semoga bisa yu kabulin.

**Chanbaek beneran pergi ? berarti Soo di tinggal Yeol dong?**

: tuh udah nyampe di pulau, Ya kalau dibolehin Soo nya pengen di bawa. tapi di larang mama Suho. Soo masih butuh sanderan sih, tapi kaya nya bahu si dokter tampan lebih nyaman /eh?

**Chap depan ada NC?**

: ada kok di tunggu ajin yeth ahahaha*ketawa penuh arti*

**Pulau apa sih yg bakal mereka datangin?**

: Pulau pribadi milik keluarga Baekhyun, tuh diatas udh tau kan?

**Berapa lama?**

: kaga tau dah._. Chanyeol bilang sih sampai berhasil. Jadi semua tergantung pada Mr. Park :D pompom-in(?) Chanyeol gih~ supaya makin semangat._.

**Yu, kalau boleh ntar dipulau nya sampai 3 chap ya?**

: hmsss /garuk dagu/ kita liat saja nanti :D

**Kok Baekhyun haid? kan dia mau bulan madu~kenapa haid-_- bukan nya kalau haid ga boleh ena ena? masa di tunda lagi sih?**

Nah kamu baca nya skip ya? atau ga focus ? coba deh cek lagi, yu nulis nya gini loh

_Mereka memang sengaja di kumpulkan. Pertemuan keluarga pertama setelah insiden 'salah duga' seminggu yang lalu._

Setelah insiden salah duga seminggu lalu, itu waktu Heechul ceramah panjang lebar perihal keluarga baek yg ngira baek hamil ternyata dia haid.. setelah seminggu berarti haid nya baek udah selesai waktu mereka adain pertemuan keluarga buat bahas masalah honeymoon, gicuuu loooohhh.

**Ini suami istri teraneh yg pernah aku temui selama aku baca ff**

: Mungkin karena yu juga author ff teraneh yang pernah kamu temui(?) salahkan fikiran ini yang isi nya serba aneh /

**Kyungsoo apa kabar? dia udah ga disebut lagi sejak baek berdarah, jangan sampai terlupakan ya, kasian udah di tinggal jongin**

: Anak gadis ku itu masih dirawat di rumah sakit, gila (?) nya masih suka kambuh *jahat banget omongan lu* tenang saja~ bakal ada kebahagiaan buat Kyungie suatu saat nanti *senyum cantik*

**Kenapa taemin malah ngehubungin Baekhyun?**

: karena disuruh sama kai-_-kai minta bantuan buat ngehubungin keluarga nya di korea

**Jongin ga bakalan rebut Baek dari Chan kan?**

**: Nta**hlah, sampai saat ini pun saya juga masih sulit membaca fikiran kai, apa yang sebenar nya yg dia mau, dan ga tau apa yang sebenar nya dia rencana kan...dia mah rahasian berdua taemin doang sih... yu ga di ajak ajak-_-

**Jongin bilang merindukan suara di telefon, apa udah ada rasa cinta?**

: kaya nya rasa cinta itu udh tertutup sama keras nya hati dia deh-_- Jongin ini sulit diprediksi

Banyak yang nanyain Kaisoo ahahahaha *ketawa suram*

rencana ntar mau buat side story versi Kaisoo setelah ini tamat... cerita yang focus nya bakal ke kaisoo.

tapi yu pesimis sama respon nya hohoho yaudin deh itu ntaran aja /tamatin ini dulu mbaaa/

untuk sekarang biarlah kai berbuat sesuka hati ya ahahaha

yu udah kobam beneran gegara moment Taekai di W korea... ajiibbb benerrr deh jiwa crack(?) ini jadi melayang layaang

mana moment anniversary nya its okay its love itu bikin terjungkal~

oh insuuuung bahunya itu keliatan nyaman banget buat Soo

(ABAIKAN!)

Oh iya yu ngakak deh, jangan panggil Thor plissss dari sekian banyak reviewer hampir 85% itu manggil nya thor... jujur yu seneng, tapi kalau panggil nya lengkap Author gitu...berasa elegan(?)

tapi kalo thor doang~ suwer deh kaga enak u,u

jadi panggil Yu saja okay? mau tua muda, kakak adik, om tante, kakek nenek just call me Yu or author juga boleh tpi ingat jgn thor doang...

oke lah. makasih yah yang udah saranin hal hal yang membangun, untuk tanda baca maaf kalian jadi ga nyaman, yu kalau ngetik itu harus tengah malem

karena bisa nya tengah malem doang jadi maklum yah kadang mata minus ini ga bisa diajak kompromi-_-

_mau Fast Update?_

Respon yang banyak :D

see you

-YU-

August 3, 2015


	12. Chapter 12

"Wedding Proposal In 22nd"

Author : FlameShine!

Special Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

sligh!

Kaisoo

Hunhan

Krisho

Yunjae

Chenmin

and others

Rate: M

Genre : Romance, Fluff, Marriage life,Drama, Little humor(ga yakin)

Lenght : 12 of ?

Disclaimer : Cast milik Sang Pencipta . This My Fanfiction. My Story.

**WARNING!**

TYPO bertebaran! Sangat sangat bertebaran! Mohon maklumi karena itu kesalahan mutlak para author ;)

GS for Uke/. OOC ./SMUT/ BED SCENE/ MATURE CONTENT / Not for children / NO BASH / DLDR/

Summary :

Chanyeol yang kebelet ingin menikahi baekhyun. Gadis cantik yang selalu bersama nya. Baekhyun mengatakan tak ingin menikah sebelum lulus. /..."Lagian siapa bilang menikah itu bikin stress? menikah itu menyenangkan tauk!"/ "Menyenangkan apanya?! /..."Kita bisa bercinta di setiap sisi rumah idaman kita, dengan berbagai pose! " / ..."Yeol~ kita bicarakan ini setelah kita wisuda" / "... lalu apa perlu juga kau ku hamili dulu baru kau mau menikah dengan ku? kalau begitu ayo detik ini juga kita ke rumah ku~setelah itu esok nya aku jamin kau sudah positif hamil anak ku"/ Long Summary. CHANBAEK/GS/EXO fanfiction.

.

.

PS: fast update untuk chapter yang tidak seberapa ini :D Jangan jangan katakan diriku ini PHP setelah kalian membaca nya_.

P.S.S: Kalau respon nya banyak next chap nya juga bakal cepet soalnya udah jadi,tinggal post sengaja update batesin words cuma sampe 4k doang,biar ga kobam :V

* * *

_**.**_

_**~ Dream Island?~**_

_**.**_

* * *

Mereka tiba di pulau yang dimaksud . Pulau yang cukup besar dengan kawasan hutan sejuk di dalam nya.

Chanyeol akan protes pada ibu nya yang mengatakan pulau ini menyeramkan. Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa segala tanaman yang tumbuh di pulau ini terawat dengan sangat baik.

sementara Baekhyun memandangi sekeliling nya dengan tatapan takjub. Ntahlah, ia merasa tidak asing dengan suasana ini.

Gemercik ombak yang menghempas pantai, suara gesekan helaian daun kelapa yang ditiup angin, membuat semua nya terasa familiar.

Mereka melangkahkan kaki memasuki pulau , gugusan pohon kelapa yang mengelilingi pulau saja tertata rapi dan indah. Tepat dibelakang berdirinya pohon pohon kelapa itu, tidak jauh dari bibir pantai, ada bangunan paviliun mungil dan sederhana dua lantai dengan desain tradional campuran Korea dan Tiongkok. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memandanginya penuh kagum.

"paviliun ini _appa _mu sendiri yang membangun nya, usia nya sudah lima belas tahun, tapi masih terlihat seperti baru kan? kalian mau masuk melihat nya atau langsung kerumah utama?"

"Kerumah utama saja _Uncle _!" Baekhyun berseru semangat. Ada hal yang menarik nya seperti magnet ketika sang paman mengatakan rumah utama di pulau itu.

Paman nya terkekeh melihat sikap Baekhyun yang seperti anak-anak. Kemudian melangkah memimpin perjalanan mereka yang semakin memasuki pulau.

Mereka menyusuri jalan setapak yang ada dibelakang paviliun . Jalan itu memiliki semak disisi kiri dan kanan nya, hanya saja semak itu dibiarkan tumbuh namun terawat, terlihat dari cara tumbuhan itu saling melilit satu sama lain tapi tidak mengganggu pandangan mata. Pulau ini benar benar menakjubkan, bagaimana bisa sekumpulan semak membuat Chanyeol berdecak kagum.

Sementara Baekhyun sedang sibuk memandangi pohon-pohon yang ada disana. Ia mendongakan kepala nya guna melihat betapa tinggi nya pohon pinus yang mendominasi rimbun nya hutan. Tangan mungil nya terarah mengelus separuh sisi batang pohon pinus yang ditumbuhi oleh lumut hijau.

Semakin memasuki hutan, aura sejuk semakin terasa, namun cahaya matahari masih mampu menerobos nya demi mendukung proses fotosintesis tanaman hijau yang tumbuh disana. Memberi kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang terasa berbeda.

"_Uncle_? apa ada binatang buas disini?"

"Tidak ada Baek, kalau binatang buas yang kau maksud adalah tikus kecoa cacing dan kawan-kawan nya mungkin ada di luar rumah. Tenanglah tidak ada yang membahayakan disini." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir nya beberapa centi ketika mendengar sang paman menyebut diri nya penakut.

"Apa rumah utama nya masih jauh?"

"Kenapa? kau sudah kelelahan? kita istirahat saja sebentar" sontak _Uncle _Leo memandang nya khawatir.

"Tidak usah _Uncle _, aku hanya ingin segera sampai lalu istirahat. Ayo lanjutkan perjalanan! "

"Mau aku gendong?" Chanyeol menyodorkan punggung nya.

"Tidak, simpan saja tenaga mu untuk membuat ku menjerit nanti" Ucap Baekhyun setengah berbisik lalu melangkah mendahului Chanyeol dan berlari riang menyusul sang paman.

Chanyeol tersenyum idiot ketika menyadari ucapan istrinya

"YAK! Awas kau Park Baekhyun! Jangan lari dari ku, jangan harap setelah kau tertangkap akan bisa berhenti menjerit!"

"AW _Uncle _! tolong selamatkan aku! ternyata disini ada siluman serigala _uncle_~ ada wolf buas yang ingin memangsa ku, aku takuuuuttt" Baekhyun sengaja berteriak dari kejauhan dengan nada yang sangat mengejek, membuat paman nya jadi tertawa . Namun detik berikutnya mata sipit itu membulat ketika melihat Chanyeol dari kejauhan berlari benar-benar ingin memangsa nya. Sontak saja hal itu membuat Baekhyun refleks ingin berlari guna tetap memberi jarak diantara mereka, dia sungguh bisa dimangsa dalam artian sebenarnya ketika melihat kilatan dari pancaran mata sang suami. Baekhyun lupa urusan satu itu Chanyeol tidak bisa diajak bercanda, masih ada paman nya disini dan Baekhyun tak ingin _Uncle _Leo melihat bagaimana cara Chanyeol menghabisi mangsa nya.

_Lari Byun Baekhyun sebelum kau 'mati' di tangan Chanyeol._

"Baekhyun hati-hati! Jangan berlarian terlalu kencang!" _Uncle _Leo berucap setengah menjerit.

"Sudah lah Yeol, jangan mengejarnya lagi kalian bisa kelelahan." Pria paruh baya itu menegur Chanyeol yang sudah tiba menyusul nya.

"Ahahaha maaf _Uncle _, aku hanya sedang mengajak bercanda"

"Kalian ini, menikah umur berapa sih? Jail nya seperti anak-anak saja, pantas Suho menggebu gebu bercerita kepada ku betapa kekanakan kalian berdua, ternyata aku melihat nya sendiri"

"_Uncleee_~ hidup itu tak bisa selalu serius, apalagi bagi ku dan Baekhyun, tiada hari tanpa kejailan. Ayo susul dia, aku takut istri ku pingsan kelelahan"

.

Baekhyun terhenti ketika jalan setapak itu sudah mencapai ujung. Sekali lagi terkagum-kagum melihat bangunan kokoh yang ada di hadapan nya.

Inikah rumah utama?

Baekhyun merasa sangat sangat mengenali rumah ini, hanya saja otak nya tak mampu mengingat apa pun.

Rumah mewah berlantai 3 dengan tampilan luar rumah seperti terbuat dari kayu alam, dan corak yang sama seperti paviliun di dekat pantai tadi. Membuat Baekhyun seperti tidak berada di Hawaii melainkan berada di kampung halaman nenek nya di China dan berada di Bucheon dalam satu waktu.

Baekhyun sangat yakin jika didalam nya sudah sangat komplit. Ia tau selera ayah nya dalam hal membangun rumah seperti ayah merpati yang menciptakan sarang terbaik untuk pasangan nya beserta anak mereka.

"Ini rumah utama, Baek" Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang, mendapati paman nya semakin mendekat, ia berusaha mengabaikan Chanyeol yang ada di belakang sang paman.

"_Uncle _! Aku merasa tidak asing dengan rumah ini, rasanya seperti pernah bermain disana-" Baekhyun menunjuk dua buah ayunan duduk yang terbuat dari besi sebagai tiang penyangga dan rotan alam sebagai dudukan.

Ada banyak wahana bermain anak disana, ada perosotan dan trampoline juga, semua terlihat terawat dengan baik.

Rasa nya Baekhyun ingin menerjang trampoline itu lalu lonjat setinggi mungkin.

"Kau kan memang pernah tinggal disini sampai usia mu tiga tahun" Baekhyun kaget mendengar nya, mengapa ayah dan ibunya semalam tidak cerita kalau mereka pernah ditinggal disini sampai usia nya tiga tahun? benar-benar kejutan!

pasalnya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun, hanya saja tempat ini sungguh tidak asing bagi nya.

"Ayo masuk! kalian bisa istirahat setelah ini"

Baekhyun tidak mengindahkan ucapan sang paman. Ia malah mengitari sekeliling halaman rumah dengan langkah penuh ceria.

"Wah ada kelinci! Lucu sekali" Baekhyun melompat kecil ketika hendak menangkap kelinci putih itu, tapi sayang nya gerakan si kelinci lebih cepat.

"Sudah Baek, kita masuk dulu , nanti main nya ya sayang?" dengan terpaksa Baekhyun berhenti mengejar kelinci yang di biarkan lepas itu. Apa daya jika suami nya sudah membujuk dengan nada yang super lembut dan penuh kasih sayang seperti itu.

"Yes Sir! ayo masuk, aku sudah lapar"

Baekhyun berlari menuju suami nya lalu menyampirkan tangannya di pinggang Chanyeol, mereka berjalan memasuki rumah sambil berpelukan-lagi-.

_Uncle _Leo tersenyum senang melihat kemesraan kedua nya, sedikit salut pada Chanyeol yang mampu menjinakan ulat lincah seperti Baekhyun

_Ulat? ahahahaha_.

* * *

.

* * *

"Ada banyak bahan makanan di dapur, sayur mayur juga ada didalam kulkas. Semua nya sudah lengkap, tinggal dimasak. Kalau kau tidak ingin memasak telefon saja maid, beberapa main tinggal diluar pulau tak jauh disebelah utara pulau ini. Kalau butuh apa-apa kau bisa minta bantuan Paman Lie, Baek"

"Paman Lie tinggal disini?

"Iya, beliau mungkin sedang disuruh _appa _mu mengurus barang-barang kalian, mungkin koper kalian sebentar lagi akan tiba. Karena kalian akan tinggal disini beberapa waktu, Kris memberi pesan agar kalian tinggal hanya berdua saja. Jadi kalau sesuatu terjadi atau kalian ingin berlibur kepulau lain silahkan hubungi paman Lie, beliaulah yang akan mengurus nya. Lalu tak perlu khawatir tidak akan ada orang yang akan mengganggu kalian, silahkan nikmati waktu kalian berdua, karena orang suruhan appa mu akan menjaga kalian dari luar pulau, sekali lagi jangan mencemaskan apapun dipulau ini, tak akan ada yang membahayakan. Pulau ini juga bebas hantu" Untuk kalimat terakhir _Uncle _Leo sengaja menggoda Baekhyun. dan benar saja keponakan manja nya itu langsung cemberut lucu.

"Dan untuk mu Chanyeol, Kris pasti juga sudah memberi tahu mu lokasi-lokasi di pulau ini, tapi tak ada salah nya kalau aku meninggalkan ini, siapa tau kalian membutuh kan nya nanti" _Uncle _Leo menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas, denah seluruh pulau. Chanyeol mengangguk paham seraya menerima kertas itu.

_Uncle _Leo beranjak meninggalkan kedua nya ketika suara bell rumah berbunyi.

"Mungkin itu koper kalian"

Selang beberapa waktu _Uncle _Leo kembali memasuki rumah bersama seorang pria tua berwajah chinese, lalu disusul oleh beberapa orang yang membawa masuk barang-barang milik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap heran koper serta bungkusan kardus yang terlihat banyak. Ntah barang apa yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Ibu nya itu.

"Selamat datang kembali di rumah, Baek" Baekhyun memeluk erat orang kepercayaan ayah nya ini. Pria yang sudah beruban namun tetap terlihat sehat dan bugar itu sudah dianggap seperti kakek nya sendiri. Dulu Paman Lie sempat ikut pindah ke Korea, hanya saja tidak terlalu lama karena ia cukup sulit beradaptasi. Dan Baekhyun tidak tau kalau paman Lie memilih tinggal dipulau ini dan mengurus nya.

"Paman, aku rindu"

"Paman juga sayang, putri kecil paman ternyata sudah sangat besar, dan sudah menjadi seorang istri, kita liat pria malang mana yang mau menikahi si cengeng satu ini"

"Aku sudah tidak cengeng paman~ Oh iya ini Chanyeol paman, pria malang itu" semua nya tertawa mendengar nada jenaka Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan seraya menunduk dan di jabat oleh Paman Lie dengan berwibawa, memperkenalkan diri-sekali lagi dengan bangga- sebagai suami Baekhyun.

"Seperti nya kalian sudah selesai makan, setelah ini istirahat lah, koper kalian sudah ada dikamar utama di lantai dua, hanya ada satu kamar disana jadi kalian tak akan begitu sulit menemukan nya, baiklah kami harus pergi, _appa _mu itu terlalu cerewet melarang kami berada di sini berlama-lama. Kalau ingin keluar pulau silahkan hubungi paman, dan jika ingin ke paviliun didekat pantai kunci nya sudah paman letak kan di bawah keset paviliun itu, Baiklah sudah bisa bisa kami tinggal?" Paman Lie mengangkat sebelah alis nya dan memasang senyuman jenaka memandang pasangan pengantin baru didepan nya lalu beralih memberi isyarat pada anak buah nya yang sudah selesai mengangkut barang . Chanyeol dan Baekhyun serentak menangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Lalu mengantar kan rombongan itu ke depan pintu rumah.

Kini suasana rumah benar-benar sangat sepi, bagaimana tidak jika hanya ada sepasang suami istri didalam nya.

"Sudah mulai gelap, aku gerah ingin mandi ayoo, Kau juga butuh istirahat"

Baekhyun termenung lalu tiba tiba merona, dipulau ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Dan Chanyeol kapan saja bisa menyerang nya tiba-tiba. Ntah mengapa hal itu membuat Baekhyun jadi gugup sendiri. Oh ayolah mereka bahkan sudah melewati malam pertama dengan meluapkan gairah masing-masing, lalu apa masalah nya sekarang?

"Kenapa? Ayo!" Chanyeol menutup pintu kemudian menyeret Baekhyun menuju lantai atas, kamar mereka. Ia bukan nya tidak menyadari perubahan warna muka istrinya itu, tapi Chanyeol lebih memilih pura pura tidak melihat, menahan diri untuk menggoda sang istri, karena jika digoda Baekhyun nanti sulit diajak ke kamar.

* * *

.

* * *

Baekhyun mandi lebih dulu, dan sekarang ia hanya menggunakan selembar handuk yang menutupi dada hingga lutut nya. malas memakai jubah mandi karena ukuran nya terlalu besar, membuat badan mungil nya tenggelam dalam balutan baju mandi itu.

Tangan mungil nya sedang berusaha menggeret sebuah koper besar untuk ia buka diatas ranjang.

Jari jemari nya kemudian memilah milah pakaian apa yang ingin di kenakan.

"Apaan? kenapa gaun tidur nya seperti ini semua?" Baekhyun meringis memandang helai demi helai lingerie yang ia keluarkan dari dalam koper. Bagaimana tidak, lingerie dalam genggaman nya terbuat dari benang-benang sutra tipis tembus pandang. Tak hanya satu, tapi semua lingerie seperti itu. Demi dewi Yunani! Baekhyun sama saja tidak berpakaian jika menggunakan nya. ia berdecak kesal, kalau lingerie itu bisa menutupi meskipun hanya area dada dan kewanitaan nya Baekhyun masih mentolerir, tapi ini sungguh-sungguh menyeramkan!

"Aissshh" Lupakan pakaian tak senonoh itu!

Baekhyun kembali mengobrak abrik isi koper nya. Amarah nya sudah meningkat keubun-ubun, mengapa tak ada satupun pakaian yang 'layak' yang bisa ia gunakan? Semakin ia mengorek isinya semakin Baekhyun tak menemukan pakaian selain bikini super sexy, celana dalam dan bra dengan berbagai model, jika ingin tau model nya Baekhyun akan mendeskripsikan nya dengan kalimat 'tak layak pakai'

"HUAAAAAAA _EOMMAAAAAAAAA_"

Clek!

Chanyeol keluar kamar mandi tepat setelah Baekhyun meraung raung tidak jelas diatas ranjang. Kemudian melepaskan handuk ditangan nya yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut. Ia menyerngit memandangi ranjang nya di penuhi oleh bikini, celana dalam dan bra berbagai model serta gaun tidur. Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum mesum.

"Kau kenapa? bingung mau menggunakan yang mana? Kalau aku saran kan yang ini saja" Chanyeol mengangkat sepasang bikini sexy berwarna orange dengan motif potongan jeruk, benar benar motif yang menyegarkan dimata Chanyeol.

Pleaseee Chanyeol, Baekhyun ingin tidur, bukan nya berenang dipantai,- heol!

"Kau ingin aku mati kedinginan karena memakai itu untuk tidur? Huaaaa kenapa _eomma _tega tidak memberiku pakaian yang layak! _eommaaaaaa_"

"Itu layak kok untuk dipakai"

"Iya! layak dipakai untuk kau ajak bercinta, tapi aku hanya butuh pakaian untuk tidur Yeol! Huaaaaa" Baekhyun semakin meraung. Chanyeol hanya berdecak melihat kelakuan _absurd _istri nya itu.

"Koper kita kan ada empat Baek, kenapa tak coba cari di koper lain"

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepala nya lalu menghapus airmata layak nya anak kecil. Ternyata ia menangis sungguhan. Baekhyun turun dari ranjang dengan semangat baru-semangat menemukan pakaian layak untuk malam ini-

Ia menghampiri sudut pintu, ternyata disana juga ada dua koper lagi, tadi nya ia mengira hanya ada dua koper yang ia temukan disamping lemari pakaian, dan yang satu koper itu milik Chanyeol. ternyata ibunya menyiapkan dua koper lagi, mungkin koper yang ini untuk pakaian mereka berpergian keluar rumah.

"Ada?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah melihat Baekhyun yang tampak nya sudah lelah mencari.

"Ada, tapi tak ada yang nyaman dipakai untuk tidur, koper yang ini isi nya baju untuk berpergian semua" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir mungil nya

"Ya sudah pakai ini saja" Chanyeol menyerahkan sweater rajut warna putih milik nya pada Baekhyun. Walaupun pasti kebesaran ditubuhnya, sweater itu terlihat sangat nyaman dan juga hangat.

Baekhyun berdiri lalu menghampiri chanyeol untuk mengambil sweater itu. ia tersenyum senang sembari mengucapkan terimakasih, lalu melangkah menuju ranjang untuk memilih pakaian dalam yang bisa dipakai, setelah ditemukan yang cocok, Baekhyun mengumpulkan yang berserakan diranjang untuk ia masukan kembali ke dalam koper secara sembarangan. Ia tak sempat menyusun baju kedalam lemari, toh hari esok masih ada.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang juga merapikan kembali isi koper nya setelah ikut mencari beberapa pakaian nya yang bisa digunakan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersadar sejenak, lalu memandang ragu pakaian dalam yang ada di genggaman nya.

ia kembali menoleh melihat Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan koper-koper itu.

"Chan...yeol?" Cicit Baekhyun pelan. ia menggigit sudut bibir nya.

"Ya?"

"A- apa kita... hmm" Baekhyun sungguh ingin tenggelam saja saat ini. Tapi tiba tiba suara _eomma _nya menggema didalam fikiran.

_**'tak ada salah nya jika nanti kau yang menawarkan diri, jangan selalu menunggu Chanyeol yang memulai, walaupun ia tidak meminta, tapi coba lah kau yang lebih dulu menanyakan nya, Pria suka ditawarkan hal yang menyenangkan seperti itu'**_

"Kita apa sayang?" Mati! Baekhyun ingin mati ketika Chanyeol balik bertanya dengan nada lembut penuh kemesraan. "Hmm itu..."

_Baekhyun fighting!_

"apa kita melakukan nya malam ini?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati dengan suara pelan. Namun kalimat pertanyaan itu tak luput dari pendengaran Chanyeol. ia menoleh memandang kearah Baekhyun yang sedang menatap nya lugu.

"Kau ingin?" Chanyeol tak merubah suara lembut nya

"hanya mencoba bertanya, jika kau menginginkan nya aku bersedia" Baekhyun mendadak gugup ketika Chanyeol melangkah mendekat kearah nya. Lalu ikut duduk diranjang, disamping Baekhyun. Jangan di tanya seperti apa detak jantung Baekhyun saat ini!

Chanyeol terkekeh tanpa suara ketika Baekhyun mengigit sudut bibir nya seraya menundukan kepala, menyembunyikan rona merah yang tanpa sadar sudah memenuhi wajah cantiknya.

Chanyeol meletakan telunjuk nya di dagu Baekhyun, kemudian perlahan mengangkat nya.

Ia tersenyum tulus, lalu menyampirkan beberapa helaian rambut panjang istri nya yang menempel dipipi tembam itu.

"Kau seribu kali lebih cantik jika malu-malu seperti ini" Chanyeol tertawa lalu mendekat kan wajah nya perlahan, bibir nya memberikan kecupan mesra dibibir sang terkasih, hanya kecupan ringan karena ia tau apa resiko nya kalau mengambil tindakan untuk melumat.

Tautan bibir itu terlepas, Chanyeol menjauh wajah nya hanya beberapa senti dihadapan Baekhyun

"Walaupun aku menginginkan nya, tapi jika istri ku butuh istrirahat aku tak akan melalukan apapun, karena istri ku lebih penting dari segala hal di bumi ini, karena akupun melakukan nya juga untuk membuat istri ku puas bukan untuk menyiksa nya. Jadi, nyonya Park, tidurlah pulihkan tenaga mu, karena pertanyaan yang kau ajukan akan berlaku jika kau sudah cukup istirahat dan sudah cukup punya tenaga lebih untuk menjerit" Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit ujung hidung bangir istrinya sembari menggoda.

"Haruskah dengan menjerit?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan muka sewot.

"Well... itu bukti kau puas atas perlakuan ku"

Baekhyun mencibir lalu memutar kedua bola mata nya namun kemudian tersenyum senang dan menghamburkan diri untuk memeluk suami nya ini.

"Terima kasih sudah begitu pengertian, aku mencintai mu" Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukan nya, tidak peduli bahwa mereka sama sekali belum berpakaian.

"Sama sama istri ku sayang, aku tak akan pernah lupa yang dikatakan oleh ibu mertua tercinta ku itu, bahwa pernikahan itu bertahan bukan karena cinta semata, tapi karena sebuah pengertian" Chanyeol mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun yang ada di bawah dagu nya dengan sayang kemudian membelai lembut rambut panjang sang istri. Ketika telapak tangan nya tanpa sengaja bersentuhan dengan bahu telanjang Baekhyun membuat nya tersadar kalau mereka belum berpakaian.

"Pakai pakaian mu, lalu segera lah tidur" Chanyeol melepas pelukan nya, mencuri kecupan ringan disudut bibir Baekhyun kemudian beranjak kembali menuju koper nya. Ia juga belum berpakaian jadi ia perlu mencari celana dan kaus untuk tidur.

Setelah selesai mengenakan celana boxer serta kaus tanpa lengan, Chanyeol berbalik menuju ranjang.

Sedikit terkejut, ia kira Baekhyun sudah terbaring nyenyak diatas kasur. Ternyata istri nya terlihat kesulitan dengan bra nya. Chanyeol menelan ludah dengan susah payah, tubuh molek istri nya itu benar benar menggiurkan. Walaupun sedang membelakangi nya, tubuh itu mampu membangkitkan gairah nya yang bergelora. Chanyeol merasa _de javu _saat ini. Ini kejadian yang kedua kali dialami nya. Chanyeol sempat terkekeh, meyakini bahwa Baekhyun sengaja berganti pakaian dengan membelakangi nya. Istri nya itu sungguh membuat nya gemas, masih saja merasa malu bahkan Chanyeol sudah melihat dan merekam semua didalam otak nya sejak malam pertama mereka.

"Aisshhh" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang menggerutu kesal pada kaitan bra nya.

"Kenapa? perlu bantuan nyonya?"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget menyadari tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah berada di belakang nya.

"Cha... chanyeol" Cicit Baekhyun

"Oh ini, satu kaitan nya terlepas ya nyonya?" Chanyeol mengarahkan jemari nya untuk mengaitkan semua kaitan bra Baekhyun dengan sempurna.

"Nah sudah, kenapa tidak meminta bantuan saja dari tadi eum? tidak perlu repot seperti itu kan?" Chanyeol meletakan dagu nya diatas bahu Baekhyun.

Sedikit bermain main boleh lah.

Chanyeol merebahkan kepala nya dibahu sempit sang istri, menikmati rona merah yang kembali menjalar keseluruh wajahnya.

"Kenapa? takut suami nyonya menerkam ya?" Chanyeol masih tak henti henti nya menggoda

"Atau takut, suami nyonya melihat tubuh sexy ini hanya menggunakan celana dalam?"

"Saya rasa suami nyonya sudah melihat nya sejak malam pertama, kedua dan ketiga, tapi kenapa nyonya malu nya seperti gadis perawan sih? ah ya ! saya lupa kalau suami nyonya melakukan nya baru tiga kali jadi nyonya sempit nya masih sama seperti perawan - "

"Chanyeol hentikaan!" Baekhyun tidak memberikan spesifik terhadap perintah nya, ntah menyuruh Chanyeol menghentikan perkataan atau tangan nakal Chanyeol yang meraba perut nya. Lama kelamaan tangan itu merambat keatas, meremas lembut gundukan padat didada Baekhyun dari balik bra.

"eunghh Channhh" Baekhyun berusaha menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol.

"Ya nyonya Park?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada polos

"jangan seperti ini~"

"Kenapa? tadi katanya waktu dikapal aku boleh melakukan nya sepuas yang aku mau"

"Tapi jika begini kita berujung dengan bercinta Park! kau tadi bilang tidak ingin menyentuh ku, sekarang kenapa berusaha membangkitkan gairah ku?!" tanpa sadar Baekhyun menaikan nada bicara nya.

Chanyeol yang menyadari kesalahan nya kemudian buru-buru melepaskan pelukan.

"Ah, maaf sayang, maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin sedikit menggoda mu, kau selalu malu berganti pakaian jika ada aku, padahal kan aku sudah melihat semua nya"

"Aku hanya belum terbiasa Yeol, maaf" Baekhyun sadar sudah salah nada bicara tadi.

"Tak apa, kalau begitu selama disini mari kita buat kau terbiasa, eum sini aku pakai kan sweater nya"

Chanyeol mengambil sweater kebesaran itu lalu membalikan tubuh Baekhyun menjadi menghadap nya.

Ia sempat mencuri kesempatan untuk memberi sebuah tanda diatas dada Baekhyun yang tak tertutupi oleh cup bra.

"Akhh" Sontak Baekhyun memberikan sebuah geplakan di kepala Chanyeol

"Hehehehe itu 'DP' nya dulu, nanti kalau sudah bisa menulasi aku akan beri seluruh nya ditubuh mu. taraa sudah selesai" Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun yang tenggelam didalam sweater rajut nya. telapak tangan Baekhyun saja sampai tak keliatan.

"Tak usah pakai celana ya,kalau begini terlihat sangat sexy, aku suka" Chanyeol memandang kagum pada paha putih mulus Baekhyun yang terpampang di depan nya. Sweater itu hanya mampu menutupi beberapa centi dari pangkal paha sang istri.

Baekhyun mengangguk seraya kembali tersenyum.

"Maaf tadi tak sadar nada bicara ku tinggi"

"Tak apa. Ayo tidur, besok pagi setelah sarapan kita jalan jalan" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, lalu sama sama menaiki ranjang.

Kedua nya larut dalam_ pillow talk _yang selama ini jarang mereka lakukan ketika berada dirumah karena mereka selalu di bebankan oleh urusan masing masing. Dan lebih memilih mengistirahatkan diri dari kelelahan. Namun kali ini mereka tak menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk melakukan hal yang tak dapat mereka lalukan selama ini.

Sesekali mereka terlibat perdebatan tak penting, namun di akhiri dengan tawa ketika menyadari perdebatan konyol yang mereka lakukan.

"Tidurlah" Chanyeol mengusap pelan kepala Baekhyun ketika melihat istri nya sudah mengantuk tapi masih berusaha mendengarkan ocehan nya. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil mengambil posisi yang nyaman dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

"Selamat tidur suami ku" Baekhyun mendekatkan wajah nya,kemudian membawa bibir Chanyeol kedalam sebuah pagutan mesra pengantar tidur.

"Selamat mimpi indah sayang ku, aku mencintai mu" Chanyeol tersenyum tulus, kata kata diakhir kalimat nya tak memiliki perubahan makna meskipun sekarang mereka memandang status baru sebagai sepasang suami istri dan dibalas Baekhyun dengan kalimat serupa.

* * *

.

* * *

Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan di pagi hari sebagai seorang suami selain ketika kau bangun dari tidur mu lalu disuguhi pemandangan luar biasa indah. Bagaimana tidak, betapa bahagianya Chanyeol bisa dihadiahi pemandangan seorang malaikat cantik yang sedang tertidur di sebelah nya. Istri nya tercinta.

Chanyeol tak pernah berhenti bersyukur pada sang pencipta, sudah di izinkan untuk memiliki wanita cantik berparas lembut bak malaikat itu untuk di jadikan istri.

Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan dan sexy secara bersamaan, dengan posisi tidur meringkuk menghadap kesamping seperti bayi di dalam kandungan serta sweater yang ia pakai tanpa celana sudah terangkat hingga keatas pinggang membuat perut datar nan putih mulus terpampang jelas di mata nya.

Ah, perut datar itu akan membuncit nanti nya, setelah ia berhasil meletakan benih nya dengan sempurna, lalu perut putih mulus itu akan jadi rumah bagi anak mereka kelak selama sembilan bulan.

Ia segera mengalihkan pandangan nya dari bagian bawah tubuh sang istri yang terbuka, lama-lama memandangi objek itu sepertinya mampu membangunkan sesuatu di antara selangkangan nya, fikir Chanyeol.

Well, walaupun sebenarnya dia juga sudah ereksi sejak membuka mata. Hal itu wajar bagi lelaki di pagi hari, apalagi semenjak menikah, jangan kan dipagi hari, di kantor saja jika fikiran nya sedang melayang lalu terbayang tubuh indah Baekhyun saat malam pertama, hanya satu tempat yang memuaskan hasrat nya. Kamar mandi!

Chanyeol bangkit dari tidur,menumpukan diri pada siku kanan nya, lalu tangan yang satu nya lagi ia bawa untuk menarik sweater Baekhyun kebawah, menutupi celana dalam merah muda yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan.

_Hahh~ bersabarlah Park Chanyeol. Kau pasti menikmati nya nanti, sekarang hanya perlu menunggu istirahat istrimu terpenuhi. Chanyeol Fighting!_

* * *

_**TBC**_

_**Ya Begitulah :D**_

* * *

ini bisa masuk rekor kan? abis nya ini sejarah banget aku ngeupdate jarak nya cuma seminggu :V

Yu lagi dikit kerjaan dikantor jadi mau balesin review kalian di PM aja yaa dan udah ada beberapa orang yg review nya udah dibales,, yang belom tunggu ajin yethhh :D

jangan protes sama chapter ini :p Ini udah full Chanbaek kan?

Yang nanya ini kapan end? kaya nya di chapter 19 or 20 deh abis itu mau lanjut di side story yang main cast kaisoo,

permintaan kalian ada di chapter depan *senyum bidadari* kalau pelit respon semangat update nya juga dipelit pelitin(?) *ngemeng apaan sih*

untuk memomy kita ngobrol nya diPM ajiiin... plis aku ngakak sama komen mu ,,, sinih tak kecup:*

trus anon yang kata nya ngeadd id line, tapi malu buat ngechat,,, chat ajaa... aku ga gigit kok._.

oh iya yang ngeinvite bbm ku di chat doong, banyak yg di acc tapi kontak nya dijadiin pajangan(?) doang... malah banyak kontak yang ga aku kenal, mau di dc segan ntar dikirain belagu._. Ping aja deh coba, ntar kita ngobrol gicuuu~

ngobrolin apa aja :D

okelah, sampai disini dulu perjumpaan kita

see you next chap\\(^o^)/

**Big thanks to :**

**Byun Sehyun Gyupal ,lovbaekchaners , memomy, Gigi onta, Rly. ,foreverkaisoo, Zie, Rilah safitri, younlaycious88, ruixi1, , seogogirl, exindira, Monica, , Ihfaherdiati892, Anniputamei, AuliaPutri14, .96, AmeChan95, Nevan296, pinkpurple94, simpanan suho, Guest, Diyah, edifa,rapbyunbh, baby,kimchoco, Ladypcy, Hun94,Guest, Istiqomah, Lara, Taman Coklat, 2, daebaektaeluv, Eun810 , cheonsarang614 , EXO12LOVE, sindocta, Nadhefuji , ChanHunBaek, baekichu, OhdhiHanni, Lubaby, ExoL123, msluhan87, Kim Leera, baekchu, Lucky8894, Jiae, Kim Taeoh, Respond, nutnutnut, rizka0419, doremifaseul , Nayeolpcy27, baekdoakis, Yessi94esy, anoncikiciw , TyaWuryWK, Ahn Sunyoung**

-YU-

August 9, 2015


	13. Chapter 13

"Wedding Proposal In 22nd"

Author : FlameShine!

Special Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

sligh!

Kaisoo

Hunhan

Krisho

Yunjae

Chenmin

and others

Rate: M

Genre : Romance, Fluff, Marriage life,Drama, Little humor(ga yakin)

Lenght : 13 of ?

Disclaimer : Cast milik Sang Pencipta . This My Fanfiction. My Story.

**WARNING!**

TYPO bertebaran! Sangat sangat bertebaran! Mohon maklumi karena itu kesalahan mutlak para author ;)

GS for Uke/. OOC ./SMUT/ BED SCENE/ MATURE CONTENT / Not for children / NO BASH / DLDR/

Summary :

Chanyeol yang kebelet ingin menikahi baekhyun. Gadis cantik yang selalu bersama nya. Baekhyun mengatakan tak ingin menikah sebelum lulus. /..."Lagian siapa bilang menikah itu bikin stress? menikah itu menyenangkan tauk!"/ "Menyenangkan apanya?! /..."Kita bisa bercinta di setiap sisi rumah idaman kita, dengan berbagai pose! " / ..."Yeol~ kita bicarakan ini setelah kita wisuda" / "... lalu apa perlu juga kau ku hamili dulu baru kau mau menikah dengan ku? kalau begitu ayo detik ini juga kita ke rumah ku~setelah itu esok nya aku jamin kau sudah positif hamil anak ku"/ Long Summary. CHANBAEK/GS/EXO fanfiction.

.

.

PS: Ini panjang banget, suwer deh, baca nya pelan pelan aja:) pas lagi santai bobo-boboan(?) jangan diskip biar ajibbb

P.S.S: mau yang hot? bacanya disamping kompor atau bara api deh yaㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ *justkidding

* * *

~me &amp; you ~

* * *

Setelah selesai dengan urusan sweater, Chanyeol kemudian merapikan helaian rambut panjang Baekhyun yang menutupi wajah, perlahan menyampirkan rambut istrinya itu kebelakang telinga.

Memandangi Baekhyun yang begitu lucu, membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk mengabadikan pemandangan indah dipagi ini, ia meraih ponselnya diatas nakas lalu mulai membidik Baekhyun dari beberapa sisi, Chanyeol tersenyum senang seraya sibuk menggeser layar sentuh ponselnya, melihat hasil jepretan amatirannya namun tak kalah indah layaknya photograper handal, bukan karena keahlian yang membuat gambar yang diambil terlihat sangat bagus namun karena keindahan sang objek yang tak tertandingi oleh apapun. Chanyeol meletakan kembali ponselnya lalu beranjak dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi. Ia butuh ruang guna menangani ereksi pagi harinya.

cks! dasar lelaki.

.

Baekhyun terbangun ketika suara gemercik air dari kamar mandi terdengar, mata sipitnya belum terbuka sempurna, tangan mungil itu meraba ke sisi di sebelahnya memastikan bahwa yang sedang mandi itu suami tercinta.

Baekhyun masih sedikit paranoid, akibat sering menonton film horror bersama teman-temannya semasa kuliah dulu jika dosen tidak masuk. Ya meskipun suasana pulau ini sangat jauh dari kata menyeramkan, Baekhyun masih tetap belum terbiasa, ia butuh beberapa waktu untuk beradaptasi.

Baekhyun bangun lalu duduk menyandarkan punggungnya ke _headbed_, merenggangkan tubuhnya sambil menghirup sejuknya udara pagi yang benar-benar jernih, pohon di pulau ini sungguh memberikan kualitas oksigen yang luar biasa, rasanya Baekhyun tak pernah bangun pagi seringan dan sesegar ini.

pandangan matanya tiba-tiba tertuju pada Iphone6 miliknya yang tergeletak di dekat lampu tidur. Jiwa narsisnya mendadak mencuat, Baekhyun membuka aplikasi photo lalu mengubahnya menjadi _front camera. _Sebelum Chanyeol selesai mandi tak ada salahnya ber-_selfie_-ria sembari menunggu.

Tak puas dengan gaya yang itu-itu saja, Baekhyun mengangkat kopernya yang tergeletak dilantai lalu ia taruh diatas ranjang. Kemudian mengatur posisi ponselnya diatas koper serta memasang _timer_, ketika detik demi detik pada ponsel itu berganti Baekhyun sibuk membuat pose lucu dan menggemaskan namun tak meninggalkan kesan sexy. Ia sengaja menggigit ujung sweater yang menutupi seluruh tangannya, memperlihatkan betapa besarnya sweater yang ia kenakan.

Gaya berikutnya, Baekhyun sengaja mengacak acak rambutnya, membiarkan beberapa helai rambut panjang itu menutupi wajah cantiknya lalu memasang ekspresi sensual layaknya sehabis bercinta. Baekhyun larut dalam dunianya sendiri tanpa sadar sudah begitu banyak pose yang ia ambil.

ia memandang puas hasil kerja keras pagi ini, cerahnya cahaya matahari disela gorden membuat pencahayaan bidikannya terlihat seperti hasil _photoshoot_. Benar-benar mengangumkan! ia tanpa sadar mengumamkan kata-kata memuji diri sendiri-_-

**Baekhyunee_park **_Bangun pagi terindah selama hidup ku (emoji senyum) selamat pagi dunia(emoji matahari) ku sambut hari ini bersama suami tercinta (emoji love) __-Park Chanyeol- __(emoji kiss)._

Hasil photo yang menurutnya paling mengagumkan diantara banyaknya photo tadi sudah berhasil mendarat di akun instagramnya -Photo dengan ekspresi sensual-

Dasar nakal!

Tak berapa lama, muncul beberapa notifikasi _likes _yang sebagian besar dari teman-teman sekolahnya, kemudian masuk satu komentar menyusul komentar yang lain.

**dh_jung_bap **_sweetheart _kau mengganti _username _mu? _username _mu yang lama lebih baik, ah~ tidak aku lebih suka jika kau menggantinya dengan Baekhyunee_jung nama mu yang sekarang membuah hati ku retak retak, _honey _(emoji cry).

**yoorapark **Selamat menikmati _honeymoon _mu mungil, oh iya aku hampir lupa, singgahlah ke paviliun, aku dan Jae _eomma _punya hadiah untuk kalian dilantai atas, semoga sukses ya (emoji flying kiss).

**xolovestephi **Dream island? Hawaii?(emoji terkejut) Aaa Baekhyunee betapa beruntungnya dirimu, kau tau? banyak yang mengatakan pulau itu adalah pulau terbaik dan terindah di Hawaii, aku sempat ingin melakukan pemotretan disana, tapi manager ku bilang itu pulau pribadi dan tak sembarangan orang bisa memasukinya. Dan kau ada disana sekarang? oh my god Baekhyun! betapa aku ingin menjadi dirimu (emoji menangis bahagia) Lain kali jangan lupa ajak aku jika berlibur kesana (emoji cry).

**Baekhyunee_park** Heiii **yjayo **lihat kelakuan calon suami mu itu, pagi-pagi sudah menggoda istri orang (emoji cemberut) kalau aku jadi dirimu sungguh tak ingin menikahi pria genit seperti **dh_jung_bap **(emoji rolling eyes) Cari pria lain saja, Kau kan masih punya Jongup yang tergila gila pada mu (emoji tertawa).

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat hasil ketikannya, berhasil mengompori pasangan yang akan menikah setelah wisuda nanti. kemudian berlanjut membalas komentar yang lain

**Baekhyunee_park** _Unnieee _**yoorapark **apa itu? jangan buat aku penasaran (emoji berbinar) aku masih dirumah utama, kemarin tidak sempat mampir.

Baekhyun lalu menggeser layar ponselnya kebawah, ia menyergit bingung membaca komentar dari seniornya yang berprofesi sebagai model _brand fashion _dunia itu.

_dream island - Hawaii?_

ia tak menyadari bahwa lokasi postingan instagramnya sudah tertera secara otomatis. beberapa detik kemudian ia langsung ber-oh ria mengetahui pulau milik ayah ibunya ini terdeteksi otomatis oleh peta dunia.

Baekhyun terkekeh membaca ocehan Tiffany yang mengatakan betapa beruntung dirinya, seniornya itu tidak tahu saja, jika pulau pribadi ini milik keluarganya.

**Baekhyunee_park** **xolovestephi **Hai senior (emoji tertawa) janji dulu memberi ku voucher belanja dengan discount 50% untuk tas dan sepatu yang waktu itu pernah aku katakan pada mu, setelah itu dengan senang hati memberi mu tour keliling pulau ini, senior pasti tak akan kecewa dengan keindahan yang menakjubkan dari dream island, aku menjaminnya (emoji tersenyum).

Baekhyun terkekeh, pasti Tiffany marah jika dipanggil 'senior' olehnya.

Layar ponselnya bergerak otomatis menampilkan komentar baru bersamaan dengan notifikasi.

**yjayo **akan ku bicarakan pada ayah dan ibu rencana pembatalan pernikahan ini Baek, biarkan saja **dh_jung_bap** jomblo selamanya, dia fikir wanita lain mana yang mau menikahinya selain aku? Oh iya kau habis dihajar Chanyeol yah?berantakan sekali(emoji smirk) btw dikorea sudah tengah malam loh Baek, perbedaan waktu kita cukup jauh. Selamat menikmati masa-masa menyenangkan sebagai pengantin baru ya honey, doakan aku cepat menyusul mu yeah kalau aku sedang tidak beruntung berarti aku menyusul bersama si upil dekil itu (emoji cemberut) (emoji tertawa) bawakan aku keponakan yang lucu-lucu, salam pada Chanyeol.

**dh_jung_bap yjayo **sayang, jangan bicara seperti itu (emoji sedih) kau membuat ku ingin bunuh diri( emoji pistol)

**Baekhyunee_park** Heiii **yjayo dh_jung_bap ** Jangan ribut rumah tangga disini! hussshh husshhh

**7_luhan_m** pantas saja Chanyeol mengupload foto mu, jadi? bagaimana malam pertama kalian dihawaii? dipantai kah atau diatas bebatuan itu hms? /naik turun alis/ email aku segera mungkin! aku ingin mendengarnya! jangan lupa!

Chanyeol? _upload_? foto dirinya? foto apa?

Baekhyun buru-buru menekan tombol _back_, kemudian menscroll layar ponselnya hingga kebawah dan benar saja!

Akun instagram suaminya mengupload sebuah foto bidadari yang sungguh sexy dan menggairahkan.

**real_pcy **dia Bintang ku, menerangi malam kelamku penuh kehangatan(emoji senyum) dia Matahari ku menyinari hari-hari ku penuh cinta. Indahnya kita dipersatukan oleh pernikahan, bahagianya aku tertidur dimalam hari dan terbangun dipagi hari disamping mu selalu, istri ku Park Baekhyun, mencintaimu tiada akhir(emoji kiss) (emoji love).

.

ntah lah rasanya campur aduk, ingin marah, marah karena foto itu menampilkan keseksian pinggul Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka, tapi marah nya teredam oleh kata-kata Chanyeol di_captionn_ya itu. Huaaaah Baekhyun ini menerjang Chanyeol saat ini juga.

* * *

Setelah selesai sarapan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar rumah dengan pakaian casual, mereka mengenakan celana jeans serta baju kaos lengan panjang, baju couple.

Hari ini tujuannya hanya berkeliling, dari denah yang Chanyeol baca ditangannya, disana tertera sebuah lahan ladang sayur mayur dan buah-buahan yang tumbuh di iklim tropis. Mengingat tanah di pulau ini sangat subur keduanya sudah dapat membayangkan betapa banyaknya jenis tumbuhan yang dapat tumbuh.

"Bagaimana dengan memetik buah? letaknya tidak cukup jauh dari rumah, mau?" Chanyeol menawarkan perjalanan pertama untuk hari ini lalu dijawab Baekhyun dengan sebuah anggukan penuh semangat sambil tersenyum senang.

Kemudian Chanyeol membawa tangan sang istri untuk ia gandeng menyusuri setapak kearah timur pulau, lahan itu ada dibawah kaki bukit dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Mereka terhenti ketika melihat peralatan berkebun yang diletakkan dekat kandang kelinci disamping rumah. Baekhyun dengan riang berlari lalu membawa keranjang yang berisikan alat-alat kebun kemudian memberikan peralatan yang cukup berat pada Chanyeol untuk dibawa.

Baekhyun tersenyum lucu ketika memakaikan topi pak tani kekepala suaminya, kemudian juga ikut mengenakan topi yang sama.

"Let's gooo!"

* * *

Mereka beranjak pulang setelah keranjang ditangan Baekhyun sudah cukup penuh oleh sayur sayuran dan beberapa buah. Baekhyun memandang penuh binar pada semangka super besar yang dibawa oleh Chanyeol. Walaupun di kebun tadi sudah sangat puas memetik dan memakannya langsung hanya itu mereka juga menemukan tanaman umbi yang bisa dibakar untuk pengganti makan siang.

Hijaunya sayur mayur juga membuat Baekhyun tak sabar untuk sampai ke rumah lalu memasaknya.

"Senangnya, Paman Lie benar-benar merawat pulau ini dengan baik, sampai rasanya tak ingin pulang! disini semua serba ada, tapi sayangnya kita tak menemukan buah kesukaan ku" Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut beberapa centi, lalu melengkung kebawah.

"Strawberry? Siapa bilang tidak ada, ada kok" Chanyeol mencibir kearah Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kenapa tak bilang dari tadi sih? tau begitu aku lebih memilih memetik strawberry saja, Ayo ke tempat itu, aku ingin buat _milkshake _strawberry!"

"ini sudah sore Baek, liat keatas langit sudah mendung, mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan, kita tak bisa berteduh. Kebun strawberry nya ada diatas bukit dan itu memakan waktu untuk bisa sampai kesana, masih ada hari esok, kau bisa memetik dan membuat _milkshake _seharian disana, sekarang kita harus sampai ke rumah sebelum hujan turun dan kebahasan, karena selama disini kita tak boleh sakit, mengerti nyonya Park? Ayo jalannya dipercepat!"

" Iya cerewet! Pulangnya ke paviliun saja, aku ingin tidur disana tapi mampir sebentar ke rumah, ada barang yang ingin aku bawa" Baekhyun sebenarnya penasaran oleh hadiah yang dikatakan yura tadi pagi, dan memilih mengajak Chanyeol tidur di paviliun itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil merespon perkataan istrinya, kemudian menuntun Baekhyun menuruni kaki bukit lalu menggandeng tangannya menyusuri setapak yang membawa mereka kembali memasuki hutan pinus menuju arah rumah.

* * *

Diluar hujan cukup deras, wajar karena ini sudah pertengahan bulan september tapi musim hujan berkepanjangan terjadi diawal tahun dan beberapa bulan ini harus mereka lewati dengan liburan pantai yang cerah namun diselingi dengan curah hujan yang terbilang rendah.

Rintik hujan tadi berhasil membuat Chanyeol kebasahan. ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan yang segar, mengganti pakaiannya yang basah dengan baju yang sudah dibawa Baekhyun dari rumah utama.

Di paviliun mungil ini semuanya serba satu, hanya ada satu kamar mandi, satu ruang dapur, satu ruang tamu dan satu ruang tidur yang berada dilantai atas. Jadi Chanyeol langsung dapat menemukan keberadaan sang istri yang sedang berkutat di meja dapur tanpa perlu mencarinya.

Baekhyun tak akan hilang di paviliun semungil ini , Yeol-_-

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika melihat sang istri yang sedang sibuk memotong beberapa sayur. " Ingin masak apa?"

"Soup sayur" Baekhyun mengangkat kepala lalu tersenyum mendapati suaminya sudah selesai mandi.

"Ingin ku bantu?"

"Aku memang butuh bantuan mu Yeol, kau tau kan? soal rasa bukan ahli ku, aku masih butuh beberapa waktu untuk berhasil dalam masalah itu" Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya. Mengangguk tanda mengerti, selama ini urusan masak memasak memang Chanyeol yang ahli, namun hal itu tak membuat Baekhyun lepas tanggung jawab, ia tetap semangat untuk terus belajar sampai ia bisa tanpa perlu bantuan Chanyeol lagi, karena urusan dapur adalah tanggung jawab seorang istri.

Chanyeol sendiri memaklumi hal itu, tidak ada wanita yang sempurna disegala bidang, dan memasak adalah salah satu kekurangan Baekhyun, namun tak mengurangi nilai kesempurrnaan Baekhyun dimatanya, terlebih Baekhyun selalu barusaha menjadi sosok istri yang terbaik bagi Chanyeol.

"Ayo sini! bantu aku"

* * *

Setelah selesai makan malam, sepasang suami istri itu sibuk bermesraan berbagi pelukan hangat diatas sofa ruang tamu. Keduanya menghabiskan waktu dengan bercerita apa saja ditemani dua gelas teh hijau hangat dan cemilan kering khas Hawaii sambil memandangi rintik hujan dibalik kaca jendela. Hujan sudah reda menyisakan butiran gerimis yang jatuh secara bergantian.

"Kita belum liat lantai atas Yeol, aku baru ingat _eomma _dan _noona _mu memberi kejutan, kira-kira apa ya? aku penasaran " Baekhyun yang semula merebahkan kepalanya didada bidang sang suami, mendongak menatap mata Chanyeol dengan ekspresi menggemaskan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lihat langsung saja hm?" tak tahan dengan ekspresi itu, jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya tergerak menyatu menjepit hidung bangir si mungil.

"Ayo!"

.

Baekhyun memandang seisi kamar dengan raut muka tak percaya. Desain ruangan ini sungguh menakjubkan. Salah satu sisi dinding dihadapannya terbuat dari kaca menampilkan indahnya pemandangan hamparan pantai dengan warna biru gelap yang berkilau akibat pantulan cahaya bulan yang bersembunyi malu dibalik awan. Ranting pohon yang tertanam rindang disisi kanan dan kiri paviliun semakin memberi kesan pada lukisan alam dihadapannya.

Tanpa sadar kedua kaki Baekhyun perlahan melangkah kedepan, menggeser sisi dinding yang terbuat dari kaca itu. Sedetik kemudian angin laut bercampur lembab nya rinaian air langit menerpa wajah cantiknya. Baekhyun memejam kan mata, menikmati dinginnya udara yang bercampur dengan aroma tanah basah, ini suasana favoritnya ketika selesai hujan. Dan sebagai bonusnya adalah hamparan pantai dengan laut yang terbentang luas tak berbatas dan indah gemulai tarian daun kelapa.

Kedua telapak tangan Baekhyun menggenggam besi pembatas balkon yang terasa sangat dingin, namun hal itu tak jadi peduli baginya, sungguh Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan lain di dalam jiwa dan kehangatan itu bertambah dengan melingkarnya lengan sang suami diperut si mungil. Baekhyun terkesiap menyadari pelukan tiba-tiba dari Chanyeol namun detik berikutnya semakin merapatkan tubuh ke dada bidang sang suami.

"Kau begitu terpesona dengan pemandangan ini hingga tak menyadari hadiah sesungguhnya ada dibelakang mu sayang" Chanyeol mencuri beberapa kecupan dipipi dan sudut bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hendak berbalik badan namun secepat mungkin Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukan nya hingga Baekhyun tak mampu bergerak.

"Eitss nanti saja, nikmati suasana ini dulu sepuas hati mu sebelum kau tak akan sempat meliriknya lagi nanti jika telah melihat hadiah mu, ah~ tidak hadiah kita maksudnya."

Baekhyun menyergit tak mengerti, ia dibuat penasaran.

"Kenapa? ayo masuk aku penasaran~"

"Jadi sudah selesai acara menikmati pemandangannya?"

"Ayo masuk! kita tak mungkin sampai pagi berdiri disini, yeobo!"

"Baiklah" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan nya dan membawa kedua tangan itu untuk menutupi kelopak mata Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Park! Jangan menutup mata ku!" Chanyeol tak mengindahkan perintah Baekhyun, ia mengiring langkah istrinya untuk kembali memasuki kamar. Perlahan lahan melepaskan kedua tangannya mata sang istri

"TADAAAAAAAA! Bagaimana? romantis kah?" Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alis nya. Sementara Baekhyun masih bingung, kamar ini tadinya terang benderang kini berubah remang yang hanya di cahayai oleh lampu tidur yang sangat mungil disudut kamar. Namun ada cahaya lilin menerangi bagian bawah lantai kamar, lilin-lilin itu dibentuk hingga menyerupai bentuk hati dan barisan lilin di kirinya membentuk tulisan Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun di sebelah kanan.

"Sejak kapan lilin-lilin ini menyala?" Baekhyun bertanya masih dengan raut muka yang sama.

"Sejak kau sibuk berdiri menikmati suasana favorit mu itu, Bagaimana kau suka?" Baekhyun mengangguk senang. "Desain yang didekorasi sendiri oleh ibu mertua dan kakak ipar mu"

Baekhyun sudah tidak meragukan lagi selera kedua wanita yang disebutkan suami nya itu. Kamar dengan cahaya remang ini terlihat begitu sensual. Apalagi ranjang, kelambu transparan berwarnah merah menyala yang menjuntai jatuh disisi ranjang dan seprai sutra yang dihiasi kelopak bunga mawar yang juga membentuk love ditengah-tengahnya serta taburan kelopak lainnya yang berserakan memenuhi permukaan ranjang , hanya dengan melihatnya sudah membuat Baekhyun tak sabar untuk menghabisi malam dengan pergulatan panas bersama Chanyeol diatas sana.

Dan yang menjadi kesukaannya adalah ranjang ini menghadap langsung kearah pemandangan pantai dan laut yang terbentang didepan sana, pemandangan yang membuatnya terkagum-kagum, Lukisan alam yang tak ternilai.

"Helloooo? bagaimana kau suka?" Chanyeol mengulang pertanyaan sembari mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Baekhyun dan tentu saja membuat istrinya itu tersentak.

Dengan segera Baekhyun menghamburkan diri kepelukan sang suami lalu memberinya kecupan bertubi tubi dibibir Chanyeol, _butterfly kiss._

"Terima kasih~ sungguh ini suasana yang sangat romantis suami ku"

"Akan ku sampaikan nanti pada _eomma _dan _noona _ku, mereka menyiapkan ini untuk kita"

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian kembali memberi Chanyeol sebuah kecupan mesra. Ia terpaksa berjinjit ketika harus menggapai bibir suaminya itu. Baekhyun memberani kan diri untuk mulai melumat pertama kali, dan Chanyeol menyambut hal itu dengan hati gembira, kemudian mengarahkan telapak tangannya mengelus-elus bahu Baekhyun secara sensual agar memberikan sensasi dan reaksi berbeda pada istrinya dan benar saja Baekhyun semakin agresif menyerang bibirnya. Chanyeol perlahan menekan bahu sang istri hingga seluruh telapak kaki Baekhyun menapak pada lantai, berganti ia yang menundukan diri. Tak sampai hati membiarkan istrinya berjinjit selama ciuman mereka yang Chanyeol yakini akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama mengingat betapa agresifnya ciuman Baekhyun kali ini. Setelah sisa oksigen diparu-paru keduanya menipis baru lah dengan terpaksa Baekhyun mengakhirinya, perlahan memberi jarak diantara mereka dengan keadaan yang terengah meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan bibir memerah yang sudah membengkak menambah tebalnya bibir itu beberapa centi.

"Puas menikmati bibir suami mu?" Baekhyun menggeleng lemah.

"Belum"

"Lakukan lagi saja"

"Sabar sebentar, dadaku benar-benar sesak" Baekhyun merengut sebal, mau tak mau Chanyeol tergelak mendengar ucapan polosnya.

"Kau melakukannya seperti tak akan ada hari esok, pelan-pelan saja, kau bisa dapat kan itu sepanjang malam dan tak hanya bibir tuan Park, tapi dada dan seluruh inchi tubuhnya, dan ah yang terpenting dibawah itu" Chanyeol melirik jenaka kearah selatan tubuhnya, menggoda Baekhyun yang masih terengah meraup udara. Hal itu sontak membuatnya mendapatkan cubitan sayang dipinggang.

"Mesum!"

"Kalau tak mesum tak akan ada Park kecil didunia ini" Chanyeol berbisik seduktive ditelinga Baekhyun, tak dapat menahan diri akhirnya telinga itu ia lumat dengan lembut layaknya ice cream yang melumer didalam mulut.

"Enghh" Baekhyun melengguh, tak sadar sudah meletakan telapak tangannya di dada Chanyeol dan membuat pola abstrak diatas nya sebagai bentuk pelampiasan rasa. Hal kecil yang dilakukan istrinya itu membuat tubuh kekar Chanyeol bereaksi, membangkitkan sesuatu yang terpendam, yang disebut gairah.

Ya, gairah yang sudah cukup lama tak tersalurkan.

Kini berbalik Chanyeol yang menyerang bibir Baekhyun tanpa ampun, lumatan-lumatan yang Chanyeol lakukan pada bibir atas dan bibir bawah Baekhyun nyatanya begitu bergairah, terlihat dari caranya berganti posisi ciuman dari kiri ke kanan, kanan ke kiri berulang kali, sedikit memberi celah menarik nafas disela ciuman mereka. Tangannya tak ia biarkan menganggur begitu saja, ia arahkan memasuki baju terusan Baekhyun yang panjangnya sepangkal paha. Permukaan kulit super lembut yang terasa di telapak tangan nya tak ia sia-siakan, Chanyeol membelai perlahan perut Baekhyun mengitari hingga kebagian belakang, Jika saja Baekhyun tak mengenakan hotpans berbahan jeans sudah ia pastikan tangan nya mampu menyelip masuk kedalam celana lalu meraba bongkahan kenyal itu dan memberi remasan lembut. Sayangnya harapan itu pupus ketika mengetahui tangan nya tak mampu melewati hotpans yang dikenakan Baekhyun, tak ingin menikmati kekecewaan terlalu lama, akhirnya Chanyeol mengarahkan telapak tangan nya keatas, meraba halusnya seluruh tubuh sang istri, memberi gerakan yang menggoda dan tentu saja menghantarkan sengatan listrik disetiap syaraf motorik Baekhyun.

Tangan itu semakin naik hingga menyentuh dua gundukan besar didada sang istri,mainan kesukaan nya.

"Akhh" remasan itu makin lama semakin kencang membuat Baekhyun mengerang diantara kesakitan dan kenikmatan. Ciuman Chanyeol sudah berpindah keperpotongan lehernya sehingga tak ada lagi yang menyumbat bibir yang sudah menebal itu untuk mengeluarkan suara.

Chanyeol masih bersemangat menyerang spot sensitive di leher Baekhyun dan memberikan sebuah tanda, ia sempat menjeda kegiatan nya guna melihat hasil karyanya di leher terkasih, setelah puas memandangi Chanyeol kembali menjilat dengan seduktive kemudian mengecup sambil merapalkan kata-kata bahwa tanda itu tak akan hilang hingga 3 hari kedepan.

Baekhyun tak peduli perihal berapa lama hilangnya kissmark itu, yang ada didalam fikiran nya sekarang, ia sudah tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lemas. Kaki-kakinya sudah terasa seperti jelly jika saja Chanyeol tidak berhenti meremas dadanya kemudian menahan pinggang, mungkin Baekhyun sudah ambruk meleleh.

"Baek" Chanyeol memanggil dengan suara tertahan kemudian menatapnya begitu dalam.

"Bolehkah?" Baekhyun mengerti akan pertanyaan itu. Hati nya melambung tinggi ketika Chanyeol bersikap begitu menghormati nya dengan meminta izin.

"Aku menginginkan mu jika bisa, kalau tidak aku tak akan memaksa" Chanyeol membelai lembut helaian rambut panjang Baekhyun disamping telinga. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan seraya tersenyum tulus.

"Aku bisa dan sudah mempersiapkan diri, kita disini untuk melalukan nya bukan? Jadi tak ada alasan nya jika aku menolak mu, aku berusaha semampu yang aku bisa, untuk dirimu dan calon anak kita"

"Oh~ Baekhyun kuu~ andai berbulan bulan yang lalu kita bisa seperti ini, mungkin kita sudah merasakan bahagianya menjadi calon orang tua"

"Tak ada guna nya melihat kebelakang suami ku, impian kita ada didepan jadi kita harus mengejarnya dengan berusaha, Jadi mulai lah berusaha sekarang karena aku tau sesuatu yang membengkak dibawah sana sudah membuat celana mu sesak!" Blank! mulut Chanyeol terbuka otomatis ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Baekhyun, ekspresinya berubah idiot, ia mengira istrinya itu akan mengeluarkan kata-kata menyejukkan hati, kata-kata indah yang menenangkan jiwa tapi ternyata...

_Baekhyun sudah mulai berani rupanya!_

masih dengan ekspresi bodoh, Chanyeol menundukkan kepala mengarahkan pandangan kebawah. Benar saja, gairah yang sempat di nyalakan Baekhyun beberapa saat yang lalu membuat pusat kesejatian nya bereaksi dengan cepat, ia tak menyadari hingga harus mengetahui fakta itu dari mulut istrinya sendiri. Chanyeol kemudian menaikan sebelah alis nya sambil memasang senyuman mesum.

"Kau terlihat begitu merindukan nya sayang, kalau begitu tunggu apalagi?" Chanyeol maju selangkah merapatkan diri kearah Baekhyun, seraya menyerigai seram, hal itu membuat Baekhyun refleks mundur satu langkah.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Baekhyun was was, Chanyeol terlihat horror.

Hap! dengan cepat Chanyeol berhasil menangkap Baekhyun lalu menggendong nya ala bridal style.

"Ya! ya! ya!" Baekhyun berontak dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

"aku. mau. kita. buat. anak sekarang. !" Chanyeol sengaja menekan nada ucapan nya disetiap kata yang ia lontarkan dengan seductive di telinga Baekhyun.

"Bersiap lah untuk mendesahkan nama ku sepuas nya!"

* * *

Keduanya kini tengah berdiri di ujung ranjang sembari berpagutan mesra, Chanyeol sudah terbiasa memulainya dengan sebuah ciuman penuh hasrat karena hal itu adalah cara terampuh membuat Baekhyun takluk dalam sekejab. Dan itu terbukti ketika Baekhyun terlihat terbuai pasrah menyerahkan diri pada sang suami, Baekhyun sudah tak ingin berdiri sebenarnya, tapi Chanyeol masih berusaha menopang tubuhnya karena mereka belum melepaskan sehelai benang pun di tubuh masing-masing.

"Chanyeol ayoo ke atas ranjaaang~ " Baekhyun merengek seperti anak kecil kehausan. Sungguh ia merasa lumpuh saat tangan dan bibir Chanyeol tak henti menginvasi seluruh tubuhnya.

itu adalah tawaran yang tak akan ditolak Chanyeol tapi untuk saat ini ia ingin memberikan 'pemanasan' yang akan memuaskan Baekhyun, karena jika boleh jujur Chanyeol tak pernah melalukan nya bahkan sejak malam pertama mereka.

"Sabar sayang, tak hanya ranjang, kita akan coba di semua tempat, tapi biarkan aku yang bekerja untuk saat ini" Tak ada yang dapat Baekhyun lalukan selain pasrah.

"Aku buka ya?" Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, tak peduli jika Chanyeol tak meminta izin sekalipun. Baekhyun tak habis fikir, dalam keadaan dirinya dikuasa hasrat pun Chanyeol masih sempat-sempatnya bersikap gentle seperti itu.

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangan nya keatas untuk memuluskan jalan Chanyeol menanggalkan bajunya. Setelah itu ia melakukan hal yang sama pada Chanyeol, melepaskan kaos putih yang dikenakan suami nya itu, kini keduanya sama sama topless.

"Kenapa pakai ini? ingin berenang? atau ingin kita melakukannya ditepi laut?" Chanyeol menaikkan alis nya menatap kearah bola mata Baekhyun, sedikit bingung ketika mendapati Baekhyun mengenakan bikini warna orange motif potongan jeruk- yang ia lihat tadi malam- sebagai dalaman yang dilapisi oleh gaun tidur sutra hitam yang transparan. Baekhyun sungguh telah mempersiapkan diri.

"Aku fikir kau menyukainya, makanya aku pakai lagipula bikini hampir sama dengan bra dan celana dalam jadi ku rasa tak apa jika dikenakan, bedanya ini terlalu terbuka, kalau bra kan seluruh cupnya menampung payudaraku" Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan nada yang begitu polos, sungguh menggemaskan. "Aku suka, motif potongan jeruk itu, terlihat menyegarkan membuat ku tak sabar ingin memakan isinya, _by the way_ kenapa pakai dalaman lagi kalau ingin mengenakan lingerienya?"

"Kau tak lihat ini? semua transparan! tak menutupi apapun jadi aku fikir lebih baik memakai bikini didalam nya. Terlihat sexy kan?" Baekhyun menaik-turunkan alis nya menggoda Chanyeol.

"Lebih sexy lagi jika tak pakai apa-apa"

"Mesum!" Baekhyun refleks menggeplak kepala Chanyeol.

"Berhenti mengatai aku mesum Byun, jika aku tak berbuat mesum tak akan si kecil ditengah-tengah keluarga kita, kau tak akan jadi ibu dan aku tak akan jadi ayah, _eomma appa_ mu dan _eom_-"

"ya... ya... yaa... berhenti mengoceh Park, kapan kau akan menyelesaikan ini? aku sudah cape berdiri terus tauk!" Baekhyun sengaja menyela ucapan Chanyeol, sebelum suaminya itu mengeluarkan ocehan yang berkepanjangan. Chanyeol yang tadinya berniat melakukan _foreplay _sambil berdiri akhirnya mengurungkan niat, Baekhyun semakin berisik minta pindah keatas ranjang, dan yang menjadi pilihannya adalah mengangkat pinggang Baekhyun hingga istrinya itu tak menapak lagi pada lantai, (hal tersebut refleks membuat Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua lengan nya di leher Chanyeo) lalu menghempaskannya ke atas ranjang.

Baekhyun terkekeh senang Chanyeol mengabulkan permintaannya, lembutnya sprei sutra dibawah kulit membuat syarafnya yang sempat lemas kembali terasa normal. Sungguh, betapa nyaman nya kasur ini.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya baru tau jika pemangsa buas rela menuruti segala keinginan mangsanya jika sudah bernafsu"

"Itulah yang dia lakukan untuk menaklukan mangsanya, karena jika sudah takluk maka si mangsalah yang akan menuruti segala keinginan si pemangsa buas itu" Baekhyun mencibir mendengar ocehan tak penting Chanyeol.

"Tak percaya? mari kita buktikan!" Dengan cepat Chanyeol kemudian menyambar bibir Baekhyun, bibir yang sebelum mereka memulai perang ranjangpun sudah membengkak lebih dulu, tak terbayang bagaimana tebalnya bibir itu ketika esok pagi menjelang.

Ciuman itu semakin panas, menciptakan bunyi kecipak yang cukup kuat, tangan Baekhyun yang semula mengalung indah di leher Chanyeol sudah beralih meremas lembut dirambut sang suami, menghantarkan respon tubuhnya atas nikmatnya ciuman panas itu. Tangan Chanyeol juga tak ingin kalah, menyusup kedalam gaun tidur Baekhyun, meraba disana sini menggapai lembutnya permukaan kulit Baekhyun. Hingga sampai pada puncak dada sang istri yang sudah menegang dibalik bikini si potongan jeruk , jari jemarinya tergerak mencubit pelan, kemudian membelai mengitarinya dengan perlahan.

"emmhh" Respon nikmat Baekhyun tertahan oleh ciuman. Untuk yang satu itu Chanyeol agak tidak rela, dengan terpaksa ia mengakhiri ciuman penuh gairah itu dan membiarkan Baekhyun meluapkan kenikmatannya melalui desahan. Bibirnya masih tak ingin berhenti bekerja, ciuman itu kembali ia layangkan tetapi berpindah pada pipi, dagu lalu turun kebawah, berulang kali menyesap seluruh permukaan leher Baekhyun, menitipkan banyak bekas disana. Setelah puas melihat jejak-jejak mahakaryanya memenuhi leher sang istri, Ia turun lagi selangkah, hingga wajah tampan nya berhadapan dengan dada sang istri yang masih tertutupi oleh lingerie.

Chanyeol lupa, jika belum melepaskan seluruh pakaian Baekhyun, sebelah tangannya ia bawa turun kebawah, berusaha membuka kancing dan _zipper _hotpans jeans Baekhyun, ia sempat berdecak pelan betapa hotpans itu sedari tadi menyulitkan kegiatannya. Ia kemudian merenggangkan kungkungannya pada tubuh sang istri, lalu membuka celana itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Baekhyun yang sudah terbuai hanya mengangkat pinggulnya -agar hotpans yang terbilang sempit itu mampu dilepaskan Chanyeol- tanpa berniat membantu. Celana itu sudah Chanyeol lempar sejauh mungkin, ia tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun menggunakannya lagi, itu sungguh mengganggu dan membuang waktu jika dikenakan ketika ingin bercinta.

Namun rasa kesal Chanyeol terbayar sudah, pemandangan dihadapan nya kini melunturkan amarah kecilnya tadi, tubuh Baekhyun yang mempesona hanya dibalut oleh bikini _orange _dan lingerie transparan yang panjang nya sepuluh centi dari pangkal paha. Tanpa membuang waktu Chanyeol kembali menindih Baekhyun dalam kungkungannya. Perlahan tapi pasti menggapai kaitan besi dari kain yang menutup payudara istrinya.

TIK!

Chanyeol tersenyum senang, ini bagian favoritnya. Kemudian ia berusaha menarik si potongan jeruk tanpa melepas lingrie hitam itu dari celah tali dibahunya.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar mencubit pipi Chanyeol dengan gemas.

"Nakal!"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar nada jenaka Baekhyun.

"Akan ku ajari nanti bagaimana cara bertindak 'nakal' untuk suami" Baekhyun sempat tertawa namun terhenti ketika bibirnya kembali dibungkam oleh Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol masih belum berhenti meremas-remas sebelah dada Baekhyun, ia menyempatkan tangan kanannya untuk menarik tali mungil yang terikat cantik pinggul sang istri, lalu menurunkan kain yang satu-satunya menutupi area sensitif itu. Chanyeol juga menggunakan jempol kaki nya untuk menyingkirkan kain itu kebawah hingga terjatuh kelantai di ujung ranjang mereka. Chanyeol kembali memisahkan diri setelah ia rasa pekerjaan nya selesai, ia memberi jarak dari tindahan nya dan bertumpu pada lutut.

Ia terlihat sulit menelan ludah melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang sudah _naked_, tapi masih terlapisi oleh lingerie hitam transparan. Tidak ada defenisi sexy yang bisa menandingi pemandangan dihadapan nya kini. Chanyeol masih betah memandangi tubuh sintal yang sudah tiga kali memuaskan dirinya itu. Tubuh dengan porsi yang sempurna disetiap lekukannya. Sampai suara sang istri menginterupsi, Chanyeol baru kembali pada titik kesadaran.

"Jangan memandangi ku seperti itu~" Sungguh nada bicara Baekhyun begitu menggemaskan, bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bisa menahan ini lebih lama.

"Kau indah sayang, aku mengerti mengapa _eomma _menyiapkan ini untuk mu, ini benar-benar membangkitkan gairah ku, aku sungguh berhasrat pada mu sayangku" Baekhyun menutup mukanya ketika ia merasa aliran darahnya menjalar ke kepala, menghantarkan rona merah semerah cherry.

Chanyeol menunduk sedikit, membuka telapak tangan Baekhyun yang menutupi wajahnya sendiri.

"Jangan seperti ini lagi, aku suami mu, yang kita lakukan saat ini adalah ibadah sembari berusaha, ibadahku untuk menyenangkanmu, dan usahaku untuk menghadirkan malaikat kecil bagimu, biarkan ini semua kita lalukan tanpa ada rasa malu dan canggung, aku sudah menerima mu apa ada nya sayang, apapun itu bentuk luar dan dalam mu, jadi izinkan malam ini aku melalukan hal yang tidak pernah kita lakukan sebelumnya, aku sungguh ingin membuat mu bahagia karena ini"

Baekhyun mengangguk, benar-benar terharu, bagaimana Tuhan bisa begitu baik memberinya suami seperti Chanyeol, mata nya sudah berkaca-kaca lalu tersenyum sangat tulus bukti bahwa ia juga menginginkan hal yang sama seperti yang Chanyeol katakan.

Chanyeol mencuri sebuah kecupan kilat dibibir sang istri sebelum ia beringsut turun kebawah, menyempatkan mencium payudara Baekhyun dibalik lingerie kemudian semakin kebawah,berhadapan dengan spot paling sensitif milik seluruh wanita dimuka bumi.

Perlahan Chanyeol menarik keatas Lingerie yang panjangnya menutupi paha Baekhyun sepuluh centi dari pangkal paha.

Kepalanya hampir saja terbenam disana, jika saja Baekhyun tidak tiba-tiba menghentikan.

"Chan... Ja-jangan?" Baekhyun mendadak gugup

"Kenapa sayang? jangan malu~ aku mencoba memuaskan mu, salah satunya dengan cara seperti ini"

"Ttapi.. a-aku ...a- maksudnya kita.. kita belum pernah seperti ini sebelum nya" Baekhyun semakin gugup terlihat dari cara nya menggigit sudut bibirnya dengan kuat.

"Itulah alasan nya, karena aku belum pernah melakukan ini padamu, izinkan aku melakukannya saat ini"

"A-aku hanya..- hanya... Yeol _pleaseee _aku gugup" Baekhyun kembali refleks menutup wajahnya dan itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol tertawa,sungguh Baekhyun bertingkah seperti melakukan malam pertama saja.

"Tak apa aku mengerti, kita harus mencobanya supaya malam-malam berikutnya sudah tak gugup lagi, agar lebih leluasa, okay?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan tapi masih menutup wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu buka tanganmu sayang, percayalah kau akan menyukainya dan membuat mu ketagihan, aku akan memberikan kepuasan tiada tara, Kau percaya padaku kan?" Chanyeol menatap begitu dalam ke arah mata istrinya menghantarkan berjuta makna cinta, Baekhyun sekali lagi mengangguk memberi respon. Dan anggukan itu membuat Chanyeol tak membuang waktunya lagi. Ia benar-benar sudah membenamkan wajah nya di pangkal paha sang istri, memberikan belaian sensual dipaha bagian dalam serta kecupan-kecupan penuh hasrat.

"Yeolhhh"

_tuh kan belum apa-apa sudah mendesah-_-_

Desahan itu kian menggema tak henti-hentinya ketika Chanyeol menggunakan lidahnya menginvasi seluruh bagian kewanitaan Baekhyun.

"Chanh...yeolhhh _pleaseeeee_" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat, menengadahkan kepalanya tanpa sadar, dengan raut wajah penuh rasa nikmat.

"Apa sayang"

"Eungghhhh" Chanyeol tak berbohong perihal bahwa ia akan menyukai yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya kini. Suaminya itu memberikan kenikmatan yang luar biasa pada kewanitaannya, meskipun masih kalah oleh nikmatnya milik sang suami ketika terbenam jauh didalam sana. Tapi ini sungguh memberikan rasa yang berbeda.

Seperti sedang ada yang mengejarnya, Pinggulnya juga ikut bergerak kian kemari, tak sanggup menerima gejolak kenikmatan akibat gerakan bibir dan lidah Chanyeol melumat dirinya dibawah sana, Baekhyun semakin meremas kuat seprei sutra dibawah tubuhnya. Ia sempat melirik kebawah melihat kepala Chanyeol masih terbenam menikmati seluruh titik sensitifnya dengan bibir tebal itu.

"Ah!" Baekhyun tersadar ketika ranjang mereka bergerak dan sudah tak ada lagi sapuan lembut dikewanitaannya, Kemudian memandang sebal kearah Chanyeol yang beralih kembali menindih badan mungilnya. Bagaimana tidak, tadi itu Baekhyun hampir ingin meledak namun Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya.

Melihat ekspresi protes tak terima diwajah cantik sang istri membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, kemudian mengganti tawa itu dengan sebuah _smirk _penuh kemenangan.

"Tadi siapa yang tak ingin aku melalukan nya? apa aku bilang, kau akan ketagihan barbie-ku"

"Aku tak mengatakan kalau aku tak menginginkannya! Kau jahat sekali padahal tadi itu aku sudah ingin 'lepas' " Baekhyun merengut kesal, Chanyeol kembali tertawa.

"Sabar sayang, yang ini lebih nikmat" Tanpa sadar jari jemari Chanyeol sudah berada dibawah dan meraba dengan lembut.

Satu jarinya, jari telunjuk sudah ia bawa perlahan memasuki area terdalam sang istri.

"Arhgggghtt" Baekhyun meringis karena hal itu tiba-tiba dan ia tak mempersiapkan diri.

"Sakit ya sayang ? oh maafkan aku, aku kira karena kau sudah begitu licin, membuat mu tak merasa sakit lagi, maafkan aku"

"Tak apa, mungkin efek terkejut Yeol, lagi pula aku belum pernah merasakan jari mu, Jadi rasanya berbeda"

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol mulai menggerakan jari nya maju mundur secara perlahan.

"Eumhhh shhh" Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Aku sengaja menghentikan nya tadi"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ingin ini" Chanyeol memaju mundurkan jari nya semakin cepat, mencoba menggapai titik ternikmat Baekhyun didalam sana.

"Akh"

"Aku tambah yah?"

"Apa nya?" Baekhyun balik bertanya dengan nada polos.

"Ya jari ku sayang~ biar tambah lebar, supaya jika milik ku nanti masuk tak sakit lagi"

"Eumhh" Baekhyun hanya bergumam menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol. Lampu hijau itu Chanyeol manfaatkan dengan menambah dua jarinya sekaligus. Kemudian bergerak lincah menghantam dinding sensitif didalam milik sang istri.

"Ahh.. Chanyeol-ah!" Nama itu sudah terlalu sering ia teriakan sedari tadi, sudah tak terhitung berapa banyaknya. padahal masuk ke inti saja belum.

dasar Baekhyun-_-

"Chanyeol Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Desahan panjang itu diiringi dengan pelepasan pertamanya untuk malam ini, detik-detik dimana Chanyeol menghempaskan nya keawan yang menggantung diatas langit,melayang-layang bagai bulu halus bunga dandelion, tanpa membawa apa apa selain rasa kenikmatan yang amat puas,begitu ringan dan menyenangkan. Itu baru jari Chanyeol saja yang bekerja, bagaimana dengan...

Oh no! yang satu itu jauh membawanya merasakan kenikmatan yang beribu-ribu kali lipat dari yang barusan ia rasakan.

Baekhyun begitu terhanyut menikmati sisa-sisa klimaksnya dan membuat Chanyeol rela menunggu sampai istrinya itu menapak lagi pada bumi.

"Chanyeol-" Baekhyun menangkup kedua tangan nya disisi wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih suamiku, Kau selalu mengutamakan ku disegala hal,termasuk membuat ku puas seperti ini, padahal itu yang seharusnya aku lakukan padamu, aku mencintai mu Park, sedalam yang tak pernah kau tau" Chanyeol tersenyum senang, kerja kerasnya membuahkan hasil yang ia inginkan. Ia dihadiahi kecupan diseluruh wajahnya.

"Itu belum seberapa kan? Kau tau bagaimana rasa nya jika kesayanganku yang membuatmu puas-" Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tau! sudah tiga kali,ingat?" Baekhyun menunjukan angka 3 menggunakan jarinya.

"Tapi suasana seringan ini berbeda dengan yang kedua dan ketiga, aku tak memasukan yang pertama kedalam hitungan ku, karena itu sungguh rasa yang tak pernah terbayang karena kita merasakan nya untuk yang pertama kalinya dan waktu itu kau tak seahli ini membuat ku puas" Chanyeol hendak melayangkan sebuah protes,namun buru-buru Baekhyun meletakan jari telunjuk nya dibibir Chanyeol.

"eits tunggu dulu-" Baekhyun terkekeh sebentar.

"Tapi kau ahli membuat ku ketagihan" Kalimat itu sengaja Baekhyun lirihkan seductive ditelinga Chanyeol dengan mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher sang suami membuat dada mereka saling bersentuhan, efek hal itu membuat Chanyeol semakin mempererat pelukan mereka, sembari membalas ucapan Baekhyun dengan perlakuan yang sama, berbisik dengan nada seductive.

"Apapun untuk mu Yang Mulia, tak hanya membuat mu ketagihan, aku juga bisa membuat mu menginginkan ini tujuh hari penuh tanpa berhenti"

"Jangan gila Park!"

"Tidak, jika kau benar-benar sanggup"

"Kau membunuh ku jika seperti itu! tujuh hari berturut turut aku sanggup, tapi jika nonstop seperti isi fikiran maniak mu itu, maaf-maaf saja, kau boleh cari istri lagi yang mau melakukan hal gila itu bersama mu!" Baekhyun tak sadar sudah mengeluarkan nada kesal.

"Heiii kenapa sensitif sih aku kan hanya menggoda mu, jangan fikir aku akan bersedia punya istri lagi, satu saja masih kewalahan apalagi dua, yang ini saja aku masih belum puas 'menghabisi' nya." Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyerang pinggul Baekhyun untuk ia beri sebuah gelitikan sayang, hal itu sontak membuat Baekhyun memberontak dan tertawa kencang, ia sensitif jika digelitik. Chanyeol berusaha menghilangkan mood jelek Baekhyun yang tadi, kalau istrinya itu merajuk bisa panjang urusan. Lagi-lagi harus merasakan suram nya kamar mandi.

"Hahahaha Yeoll! sudaahh ampuuunnn ahahaha"

"Tidak!" Chanyeol ikut tertawa sembari masih menggoda pinggul sang istri. "Oke, hentikan! hentikan apapun keinginan mu akan aku kabulkan, please tuan Park~"

"Apapun?"

"Ya" sedetik kemudian Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan tangannya, ia menaikan sebelah alisnya menuntut perkataan Baekhyun.

"Oke! oke permintaan pertama"

"Kenapa pakai hitungan? itu tidak ada dalam perjanjian!"

"Tiga! tiga permintaan."

"Tidak tidak tidak! Sepuluh!" Chanyeol menunjukkan seluruh jarinya.

"Lima! atau tidak sama sekali!"

"Ya! kenapa seperti itu? ayolah Baek, sepuluh"

"Lima atau tiga? atau aku tidur disofa?" Chanyeol merengut kesal, kenapa jadi dia yang harus menuruti Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, lima permintaan" Chanyeol menunduk lesu.

_Kenapa jadi tawar menawar begini? memangnya pasar ikan-_-_

Baekhyun terkekeh bangga melihat reaksi Chanyeol, memangnya cuma Chanyeol saja yang bisa membuatnya tunduk, Baekhyun juga punya trik untuk yang satu itu.

"Okay, yang pertama tuan Park?"

"Cium aku! ciuman yang paling hot!" Baekhyun meraih bahu telanjang Chanyeol agar bisa mencapai bibir tebal suaminya itu, ia berusaha memberikan service ciuman terbaiknya, meskipun masih terlihat amatir untuk mengabulkan ciuman paling hot seperti permintaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang disela ciuman mereka, ia sengaja membiarkan baekhyun mendominasi ciuman ini agar Baekhyun lebih leluasa mengekspresikan gairahnya, Chanyeol tau selama ini Baekhyun berusaha menahan karena masih ada rasa gugup dan canggung diantara mereka.

Ciuman itu diputus oleh Chanyeol secara sepihak, kemudian bibirnya beralih ketelinga Baekhyun, melirihkan permintaan kedua.

"Buat aku sama seperti dirimu,darling"

Baekhyun mengangguk malu atas perintah itu. Chanyeol kemudian membawa tubuhnya berdiri setengah badan dengan lutut sebagai tumpuan, Baekhyun turut bangkit dari tidur menjadi duduk dihadapan Chanyeol. Tangannya mendadak begetar ketika hendak membuka kancing dan zipper skiny jeans yang dikenakan Chanyeol, karena sesuatu yang tersimpan didalam nyatanya sudah sangat membesar, Baekhyun semakin salut pada suaminya yang mampu bertahan untuk memuaskannya lebih dulu, padahal chanyeol sudah sangat tersiksa sedari tadi. Memikirkan betapa tersiksanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun membuang segala kegugupannya lalu dengan terburu-buru melepaskan celana Chanyeol.

"Santai sayang" Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tindakan Baekhyun seraya terkekeh.

"Kau pasti tersiksa, jangan bohong ini tidak sakit Yeol, Skiny jeans mu ini ketat tauk!"

Chanyeol akhirnya turun tangan membantu Baekhyun membuka pakaian bawahnya, karena yang dikatakan istrinya itu benar, celana sempit ini cukup menyiksa nya sedari tadi.

"Yeol!" Baekhyun tersentak kaget dan refleks menutup mata sipit nya ketika Chanyeol dengan cepat menurunkan celana dalam nya sendiri, tanpa meminta dan memberitahu Baekhyun, hal itu sontak membuat wajah Baekhyun langsung berhadapan dengan 'kebanggaan'nya. Chanyeol sendiri sudah tertawa terpingkal berhasil membuat Baekhyun menjerit terkejut, ia sudah menduga ini akan terjadi.

"Apa sayang? kenapa terkejut?" tanya Chanyeol disela tawanya.

"Kenapa bisa sebesar itu? terakhir kali tidak seperti itu~" nada bicara baekhyun seperti anak kecil yang merajuk. Chanyeol tersenyum jahil, Baekhyun ternyata sempat melihatnya toh, Hahaha.

"Karena yang terakhir kali sudah cukup lama, dan kau baru bertemu denganya lagi hari ini, tentu saja dia semakin besar sayang~ karena jika tambah besar akan tambah nikmat dan semakin membuatmu senang" Ucapan Chanyeol sontak membuat Baekhyun merona keseluruh tubuh. Baekhyun masih menengadahkan kepalanya memandang wajah tampan Chanyeol, masih belum mau berhadapan lagi pada pusat kenikmatan suaminya.

Chanyeol yang tak mampu lagi menahan lebih lama akhirnya meraih tangan kiri baekhyun untuk ia bawa menyentuh pusat gairahnya yang sudah mengeras karena ereksi.

"Iya pelan-pelan saja, seperti yang waktu itu," Chanyeol mengangguk pasti ketika mendapati Baekhyun memandang nya ragu. Lama kelamaan Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dan mengikutsertakan tangan kanannya memijat kesejatian Chanyeol dengan penuh kelembutan. Ia tersenyum ketika memandang keatas, Wajah tampan Chanyeol mengekspresikan betapa ia begitu menikmati perlakuan Baekhyun, sesekali Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol mendesis nikmat dengan pelan, membuat ia semakin semangat untuk memuaskan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun akhirnya memandang kedepan, melihat betapa lincah jari jemari lentik nya bermain dipusat gairah sang suami. Baekhyun sempat terkekeh pelan menyadari kelakuannya berubah nakal seperti ini dalam waktu singkat. Ia makin semangat menambah tempo gerak tangannya disana membuat Chanyeol semakin menahan desah dan mengalihkan rasa nikmatnya dengan meremas bahu mungil Baekhyun.

"Sayanghhh sudah hhh" Chanyeol menahan gerakan tangan sang istri.

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun tak dijawab oleh Chanyeol, karena Baekhyun tak mengindahkan permintaan suaminya, malah semakin gencar mengoda milik Chanyeol yang sudah mengeluarkan sedikit cairannya diujung, membuat Baekhyun menyentuh puncak itu dan memainkannya, lalu ia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya yang basah karena precum Chanyeol kedalam mulut, kemudian mengecap rasanya, mendadak raut wajah nya berubah kecut tapi ada sensasi lain yang dirasakan oleh lidahnya.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol menyerngit heran membuat Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah sang suami.

"Kata _eomma_ enak,tapi rasanya aneh" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya beberapa centi, merasa telah dibohongi. Tapi Baekhyun tak ingin bohong kalau ia menyukai nya.

"Tapi ntah kenapa aku menyukai rasanya" ia tersenyum lucu menggemaskan membuat Chanyeol tertawa mendengar ucapan polos Baekhyun seraya mengelus sayang rambut sang istri. "Kau bisa merasakannya lagi kalau mau nanti"

"Benarkah? Apa cara nya dengan memasukan ini kemulut ku?" Baekhyun memandang polos dan berbinar kearah Chanyeol.

"Ya, kalau kau bersedia, jika tidak juga tak apa-apa"

"Aku mau!" Baekhyun berseru penuh semangat. "Ya, silahkan nyonya Park" Chanyeol tersenyum pernuh arti, tak perlu meminta dan usaha keras untuk bisa merasakan hangatnya mulut Baekhyun.

Sejenak Baekhyun memandang ragu, apakah milik Chanyeol yang sebesar ini mampu muat didalam mulutnya.

"Yeol apa muat? mulutku kan kecil"

"dicoba pelan-pelan sayang~ perlahan saja, jangan memaksa"

Baekhyun menuruti perkataan Chanyeol, memberanikan diri mengarahkan kesejatian sang suami masuk kedalam mulutnya dengan perlahan, dan benar saja, ukuran Chanyeol yang terbilang luar biasa itu terasa penuh didalam mulutnya, bahkan itu baru ujungnya saja belum terbenam seluruhnya. Pipi Baekhyun sampai menggembung kepenuhan, perlahan tapi pasti Chanyeol bantu mendorong hingga kepangkal kerongkongan sang istri. Setelah merasa cukup nyaman Baekhyun mulai mencoba memaju mundurkan kepalanya dibantu dorongan dari Chanyeol sendiri. Baekhyun sempat tersenyum tepat kedua bola mata nya bertemu pandang dengan manik hazel Chanyeol, sungguh ini sensasi yang berbeda, ia baru pertama kali mencoba memanjakan suami menggunakan mulutnya. Sementara Chanyeol hanya memejamkan matanya begitu erat, meresapi kenikmatan luar biasa yang diberikan istrinya, gesekan gigi Baekhyun pada pusat ereksinya menambah getaran nikmat tak terkira,membuat Chanyeol ingin meledak seketika, namun ia masih berusaha menahan.

Cukup lama baekhyun menikmati apa yang ia lakukan, tapi tak kunjung merasakan cairan cinta Chanyeol akan keluar, ia sengaja menyedot dengan kuat ketika menyadari milik sang suami sudah berkedut didalam mulutnya, hendak meledak.

"Ahhh! Baekhhh !" Damn! Chanyeol sungguh tak mampu bertahan jika Baekhyun melalukan hal itu sekali lagi. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan diri dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Kenapa dilepas sih? tadi janji mau keluar dimulutku!" Baekhyun merengut kesal kearah Chanyeol lalu membuang mukanya dengan cepat tanda merajuk.

"coba dengar dulu sayang" Chanyeol mengarahkan tangannya meraih dagu Baekhyun untuk tetap memandang wajah tampannya.

"kau bisa mendapatkannya nanti darling, sekarang aku tak ingin pelepasan pertama ku terbuang begitu saja sementara kita sedang berusaha menghadirkan si kecil, akan lebih baik jika aku mengeluarkannya didalam rahim mu sayang, setidaknya ada peluang untuk benih ku tumbuh dirahim mu, kau mengerti kan maksud ku, istri ku yang cantik?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencubit gemas hidung bangir sang istri. Baekhyun mengangguk namun masih mengerucutkan bibirnya beberapa centi, Chanyeol mencium bibir mungil itu untuk menghilangkan kerutan lucu dibibir Baekhyun. Kemudian merubah ciumannya lebih dalam hingga saling melumat dan bertukar saliva, ciuman penuh gairah nan menghanyutkan. Chanyeol perlahan menundukan diri dan mengarahkan tubuh keduanya hingga terbaring sempurna diatas ranjang, kembali pada posisi mengukung Baekhyun didalam kuasanya. Chanyeol baru tersadar bahwa tubuh naked Baekhyun masih dilapisi lingerie transparan sementara dirinya sudah tak mengenakan helai benangpun. Dia kalah satu langkah.

Disela kegiatannya, Chanyeol menyempatkan menarik lingerie itu keatas untuk ia singkirkan, sejenak melepaskan ciuman mereka agar lingerie itu benar-benar hilang dari tubuh Baekhyun. Kemudian kembali melanjutkan memberi Baekhyun ciuman yang bertubi-tubi seraya meremas lembut payudara sang istri. Gairah itu bangkit lagi, sentuhan Chanyeol menghantarkan aliran listrik didalam darahnya. Nafas Baekhyun kian memburu ketika manuver Chanyeol menyerang seluruh titik sensitifnya, kini leher jenjangnya yang menjadi sasaran bibir Chanyeol, tangan kanan sang suami meremas sebelah payudara nya secara bergantian dan tangan yang kiri gencar menjelajah keseluruh sisi kewanitaannya.

Baekhyun hanya mampu meremas apa yang dapat ia remas, ntah itu bahu Chanyeol, rambut atau seprei mereka, tersadar ia juga dapat memanjakan Chanyeol, Baekhyun melepaskan remasan tangannya dari seprei lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke selatan, menggapai milik sang suami yang sedari tadi semakin bertambah besar.

Cukup lama keduanya memanjakan tubuh pasangan masing-masing, membuat gairah itu kian memuncak dan siap meledak, dengan segera Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari sana, kemudian melebarkan paha yang istri agar bersiap untuk kepersembahan utama.

Chanyeol menghentikan semua kegiatannya lalu menipiskan jarak mereka hingga hidung keduanya menyatu. lalu berbicara lembut dihadapan sang istri.

"Percayakan semua padaku, berdoalah semoga apa yang kita usahakan ini membuahkan hasil, aku mencintai mu" Chanyeol membelai lembut dari sang istri yang sudah dipenuhi keringat, lalu memberi sebuah kecupan ringan disana. Baekhyun terlihat memejamkan matanya tepat ketika ujung kejantanan Chanyeol menyapa lembut sisi kewanitaannya bersamaan dengan bibir Chanyeol yang menyapu lembut bibir mungilnya.

Chanyeol sendiri sedang berusaha memasuki Baekhyun dengan perlahan dibantu oleh tangannya, karena masih sedikit sulit, Baekhyun masih terlalu sempit untuk ukuran miliknya yang terbilang luar biasa.

"Mpphhhh" Rintihan Baekhyun tertahan oleh ciuman mereka membuat Chanyeol sadar jika istrinya kesakitan.

"_Are you okay,darling_ ? masih sakit ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk memberi respon seraya meringis disetiap gerakan mendorong Chanyeol

"Sabar ya, mungkin ini akibat kau semakin rapat sayang"

"Aku rasa karena punya mu yang membesar **honey**, dimulut ku saja sudah kepenuhan."

"Syukurlah, karena jika sakitnya sudah hilang aku jamin kau akan menyukainya, tahan sebentar ya"

Chanyeol kemudian tiba-tiba menyentak penuh kedalam milik sang istri, lalu mendiamkan sejenak untuk membuat Baekhyun nyaman akan kehadiran dirinya didalam sana. Setelah raut kesakitan diwajah Baekhyun perlahan menghilang, Chanyeol mulai bergerak dengan ritme yang pelan penuh kelembutan, sembari mencari titik kenikmatan yang mampu membuat Baekhyun memekik penuh kepuasan.

"Buka mata mu Baek" Baekhyun perlahan membuka mata sipitnya dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah rupawan sang suami.

"Bagaimana? sudah nyaman?"

"Su..su dahhh ah" Baekhyun menjawab dengan sudah payah, desahan itu tak tertahan ketika merasakan sensasi hangat yang melingkupi dinding kewanitaannya akibat gesekan kulit kesejatian Chanyeol.

"ugghhhh " Keduanya serentak melengguh ketika Chanyeol berhasil menghantam titik sensitif Baekhyun didalam sana. Hal itu membuat kewanitaan Baekhyun berkedut, berefek pada remasan dinding kewanitaan sang istri terhadap miliknya. Menciptakan sensasi kenikmatan tiada tara ketika Baekhyun menjepit dirinya begitu kuat.

"Baekhh... oohh sayang kuu" Chanyeol tak berhenti mengerang ketika ia menaikan ritme pergerakannya maju mundur didalam milik sang istri. Menghujam spot itu berulang-ulang tanpa ampun sementara Baekhyun sibuk meracau mendesah bar-bar sekuat yang ia mampu, sungguh tak tertahankan kenikmatan yang diberikan Chanyeol pada dirinya. Tak ada rasa yang dapat menandingi untuk mendeskripsikan rasa nikmat ketika bercinta dengan orang yang dicintai. Sesuatu yang sangat tidak bisa digambarkan.

"Shhh ahhh enghhhh"

"Ouhhh kau sempithh sayanghh aah!"

Gerakan Chanyeol semakin tak terkendali, membuat ranjang mereka juga ikut bergoyang mengikuti gerakannya. Derit ranjang kian menambah semaraknya pergulatan mereka diatas sana.

"Akh! Chanhh lagihhh!" Chanyeol masih tak berhenti meskipun Baekhyun meminta. Ia tau apa yang istrinya ingin kan.

"ouhh! Pleasee Yeollhhh"

"Sabar hhh sayanghhh ayo bersama!"

Kedua nya sama sama mengejar apa yang menjadi keinginan, puncak dari segala kenikmatan yang sedari tadi mereka teguk. Baekhyun mendesah tak berkesudahan, nama Chanyeol tak berhenti menjadi objek desahannya, ketika rasa itu kian mendekat Baekhyun sudah tak mampu lagi bertahan. Ia sudah tak sanggup menahan gejolak untuk meledak.

"Yeolieehhh aku sudahh ahh tak tahan, _Pleaseee_ ughhh" Baekhyun terengah ingin menjemput puncaknya, sudah terkulai pasrah ketika Chanyeol membawa tubuh nya untuk bangkit lalu terkulai lemah didalam dekapan sang suami .

Sedikit lagi dan kini ia yang harus bergerak karena posisi duduk seperti ini menyulitkan Chanyeol sulit menyentak dengan kuat.

Chanyeol yang sadar Baekhyun akan mencapai puncaknya memang sengaja membawa Baekhyun kedalam dekapan, ia ingin Baekhyun meleleh didalam pelukannya. Chanyeol juga sebenarnya tak berhenti bergerak meski posisi nya kini sedikit sulit menghujam milik Baekhyun dengan kuat namun karena Baekhyun juga ingin sampai segera mungkin Chanyeol kemudian meletakan kedua tangan nya dipinggul sang istri membantu istrinya bergerak leluasa. Baekhyun menengadah hingga punggungnya melengkung kebelakang membuat kedua tangan Chanyeol akhirnya berpindah kepunggung guna menahan tubuh sang istri , rambut panjang Baekhyun juga menjuntai sampai menyentuh sprei. ia memanggil-manggil nama Chanyeol penuh racauan dan desahan. Beberapa hentakan kemudian berhasil membuatnya memekikan nama Chanyeol sarat kepuasan yang teramat dalam, berakhir menuju nirwana, terbang kelangit bertemu berjuta bintang, melayang-layang sungguh ringan tanpa beban. Sementara tubuhnya langsung terkulai tak berdaya dengan nafas yang tidak teratur dibahu Chanyeol, rambut panjangnya sudah sangat berantakan dan seluruh tubuh dibasahi oleh peluh. ia terlihat terengah berusaha mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen alami secara perlahan.

Chanyeol sendiri sibuk mendesis tak tertahankan akibat klimaks yang dialami Baekhyun , membuat kewanitaan sang istri menjepitnya begitu kuat berulang kali. Menit-menit dimana kejantanannya sangat dimanjakan oleh kenikmatan surga dunia yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun.

"Ouhh sayanghh!"

Selang beberapa menit akhirnya Chanyeol meledakan semburan benihnya tepat didalam rahim sang istri sambil meneriakan nama Baekhyun diantara mencapai klimaksnya, sungguh banyak, sampai tak semua cairan mampu tertampung didalam sana hingga melumer hangat disela-sela paha keduanya. Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun dengan sangat erat menyalurkan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan begitu luar biasa, Tak terkira.

Aliran hangat yang Chanyeol hempaskan kedalam dirinya, dapat Baekhyun rasakan dengan nyata, matanya terpejam sembari berdoa agar yang mereka lakukan ini diberkahi Tuhan, detik demi detik masih mereka nikmati berdua dengan tenang, hanya terdengar deru nafas yang berusaha menormalkan pasokan udara diparu-paru.

Baekhyun membuka perlahan matanya yang terpejam, pemandangan pertama yang menyapa beningnya bola mata itu adalah lukisan alam yang terbentang luas didepan sana, tersadar beberapa detik kemudian ia melepas pelukan itu lebih dulu, lalu membawa kedua tangannya untuk menghapus butiran peluh yang siap menuruni pelipis sang suami.

Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia, lagi-lagi Chanyeol memilih untuk membuatnya puas terlebih dulu dibanding dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa memandangi ku seperti itu?" Chanyeol bertanya terengah sembari menyergit bingung saat melihat ekspresi yang sulit dibaca dari wajah sang istri. Dia sendiri masih belum bisa menormalkan tarikan nafasnya, detak jantung nya saja masih berpacu dengan cepat.

"Apa aku memuaskan mu?" Tanya Baekhyun polos. "Tentu saja, aku selalu puas dengan semua kenikmatan yang kau persembahkan istri ku, Tapi kalau boleh jujur aku masih menginginkannya lagi" Chanyeol membalas perlakuan sang istri dengan hal yang sama, mengusap dahinya yang dipenuhi oleh peluh.

"Kalau begitu ayo lakukan lagi!" Seru baekhyun penuh semangat.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun terkekeh melihat ekspresi Chanyeol dengan mata yang sudah membola.

"ummh" Baekhyun mengangguk lucu seperti puppy. terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"bagaimana dengan permintaan ketiga? kau harus bersedia menuruti segala gaya yang aku inginkan, aku punya gaya baru!" seru Chanyeol tak kalah semangat.

"Baiklah, permintaan diterima capten! memangnya gaya seperti apa?"

"Seperti ini!

"KYAAAAAAA CHANYEOLIEEEEEEE"

_Baiklah, sebaiknya kita biarkan saja mereka melakukannya sesuka hati-_-_

* * *

Baekhyun bangun ketika suara jepretan sebuah ponsel begitu memekakan telinganya. Mata sipit itu perlahan terbuka dan mendapati sang suami sibuk mengambil gambarnya yang sungguh sangat berantakan. Selimut kusut itu hanya menutupi tubuh polosnya sebatas dada sehingga Baekhyun jamin lehernya yang penuh mahakarya Chanyeol itu dapat ditangkap jelas oleh layar camera suaminya.

"Chanyeol! apa yang kau lakukan!" Baekhyun yang tersadar langsung menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke hidung. Menjerit layaknya seorang gadis yang kehilangan keperawanannya karena dipaksa melayani om-om hidung belang.

"Memotret mu" Jawaban polos Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mendelik seketika

"Jangan bilang kau menguploadnya lagi ke Instagram? Jangan-jangan ada foto bugil ku di ponsel mu? dasar maniak! hapus!"

"Nooo! untuk yang satu ini bukan konsumsi publik, tak ada foto seperti itu di hp ku sayang, untuk apa? otak ku saja sudah cukup cerdas merekam setiap lekukan tubuhmu, kau boleh cek" Chanyeol menyodorkan ponselnya kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun meraihnya kemudian memeriksa, bukannya tidak percaya hanya saja ingin memastikan bahwa tidak ada foto seperti itu diponsel sang suami, kalau sempat terjadi sesuatu pada ponsel itu, ntah itu hilang atau dicuri dan ternyata ada foto dirinya tanpa busana lalu tersebar begitu saja, sumpah sampai akhirat Baekhyun tak akan memaafkan Chanyeol.

"Tak ada kan? Aku tak mungkin semesum itu untuk merekam kegiatan kita sayang, Hal seperti ini bukan untuk dibagi-bagi, cukup kita berdua yang menikmati saja kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan seraya menunduk. Chanyeol kemudian menyusup kembali kedalam selimut memeluk tubuh polos sang istri.

"Aku akan menjaga mu dari hal apapun, aku berjanji"

"Aku mencintaimu" tubuh Baekhyun merosot kembali keposisi terlentang diatas kasur. Kemudian mencium bibir Chanyeol setelah melontarkan kata-kata cinta itu. Morning Kiss.

Disela ciuman mereka,pandangan mata bulat Chanyeol menangkap benda lucu yang tergeletak malang diatas lantai, kemudian melepas ciuman Baekhyun secara sepihak, lalu bangkit dari atas ranjang sambil melangkahi Baekhyun, ia ingin mengambil benda malang itu, setelah dapat, ia mencari pasangan si benda lucu dengan mengitari ranjang, seingatnya ia tak melempar benda itu terlalu jauh dari ranjang.

"Chanyeol! Jangan pamer!" Baekhyun yang awalnya bingung dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan, mendadak menjerit ketika matanya dihadiahi tubuh telanjang Chanyeol berjalan mengitari ranjang begitu santai dihadapannya. Sesuatu yang tengah ereksi diselangkangan suaminya terlihat begitu menggairahkan.

"Buka mata mu sayang, tidak baik menolak rejeki dipagi hari, nanti dipatok ayam, mau?"

"Kau pamer! mentang-mentang sedang 'bangun'!"

"Kenapa? aku sexy ya?" Chanyeol masih sibuk mencari sementara Baekhyun masih menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan.

"Cepat kemari ! aku tak kuat melihat mu seperti itu!"

"sebentar aku masih belum menemukanny-"

langkah kakinya terarah kesudut tiang ranjang.

"Aha! ini dia" yang dicarinya tepat berasa didekat tiang ranjang itu tak telihat karena berhimpitan dengan untaian kain kelambu.

"Apa sih?"

"Ini pakai" Chanyeol menyodorkan si potongan jeruk ketangan Baekhyun, istrinya itu menyerngit bingung ini terlalu pagi untuk memulai aktifitas.

"Aku masih punya dua permintaan lagi kan? sisa yang tadi malam" Chanyeol mengarahkan jarinya menghapus kerutan didahi Baekhyun.

"Ayo kepantai! mandi sambil morning sex disana pasti sangat menggairahkan, lagipula aku ingin yang segar-segar hari ini, dan sepertinya si jeruk ini mampu menghilangkan dahaga ku"

Dan reaksi Baekhyun adalah...

_morning sex?_

_bercinta?_

_lagi?_

_Salah Baekhyun apa eommaaaaaaa? punya suami semesum ini? __ㅠ__.__ㅠ_

* * *

TBC

* * *

again:)

* * *

Halloo apakabar? baik baik aja kan? ini ngaret yak? /emang!/

mohon maaf, mungkin kalian pada bilang yu php banget, tp suwer bukannya php:( yang temenan dibbm sama yu pasti tau, wktu itu pasang dp ini diketik udh 5+k cuma wktu itu masih ada yang mau ditambahin biar greget makanya ga jadi update eh tau nya banyak bgt rintangannya, jdwal kuliah dadakan banget trus tau taunya dapet tender gede , dan itu cair bookk... eyke musti lembur meleee demi bonuss hueeee ampe hari libur masih masuk kantor ngelemburr buat nanganin itu semua, dan tak berapa lama setelah itu mama ku masuk rumah sakit ㅠ.ㅠ eh setelah itu aku nya yang sakit dan sekarang masih sakit sih ,

seminggu lebih tubuh kurang istirahat, pulang lembur bukannya tidur malah ngerjain tugas kuliah yg banyaknya minta ampun ㅜㅜ jadi mohon pengertian nya guys

Yu seneng bgt sama yang ngasih respon, rasanya pengen menitikan airmata bahagia, usaha keras yu bikin cerita yg menghibur buat kalian, kalian respon dengan baik. Makasih bgt yaa, kalau bisa tak cium kalian satu-satu deh suwer._.

Chapter ini gimana? kira-kira deskripsi yu bisa terbayang ga diimajinasi kalian? yu sadar kok imajinasi otak ini sungguh aneh bin ajaib.

scene Baekhyun pake sweater putih sambil pose pose sexy itu bayangin dia di photoshot Star1 yak._.

untuk memomy semoga imajinasinya ga meleset yak._. ahahaha

Buat kak rizka, yang nanyain yu kuliah apa kerja, jawabanya kuliah iya, kerja iya, hehehehe udah terjawab ? kerjanya senin-jum'at kak, sabtu minggu kuliah:) dahsyat kan? yang kuliah aja bilang kalau kuliah mau mati rasanya ahaha lah yu gimana dong?yg kerja sambil kuliah? ahaha syukur sih masih bisa nafas, walau kadang suka sesak banget kalau ada tugasㅠ.ㅠ maklum ya kak kalau updatenya suka lama :(

terimakasih buat reader yang sudah koreksi typo yang kebangetan, dan yeah itu bukan typo lagi sih, maaf yah yu salah:( abisnya jari ini kalau nekan tombol space itu suka sembarangan, asal cepet aja, maaf ya:) untuk kedepannya yu bakal berusaha perbaiki walaupun tak sempurna. sekali lagi terima kasih ya

dan yeah ini rekor lagi loh sebulan bisa update 3 kali! *bangga amat lu*

untuk chapter depan doakan yu saja yaah.. semoga sehat selalu, ga ada rintangan hehehe walaupun sebenernya rintangan itu banyak banget :D

Ohiya mau ucapin selamat buat adik ku Winda, yang baru ngelahirin anak laki-laki pertamanya, ya ampyuuuuun imutttt aneeeedddd gemessss pen tak bawa pulang, mana nama panggilan nya Channie :D jadi ngakak kalo inget masa masa channie tercipta yah win..

my sexy maid penuh barokah bhaqssssss*ngagak* duh atit peyut...(yang ibu-ibu pasti ngerti) *ibu ibu banget lu Yu!*

duuuhh senengnyaa yang jadi ibuuu ya Win:) hehehe jadi pengen punya anak laki laki juga *lirik suami*

/Hun, kayanya si kaka udah bisa punya adik lagi deh, anak laki-laki yuk*rebahan* seketika digeplak luhan/

abaikan saja cuplikan rumah tangga kami barusan :)

yang minta id line ada di chapter berapa gitu yu lupa, kalau engga sini kasih id line kalian aja biar yu yang add:)

segitu dulu yaa ditunggu respon nya.

jangan pelit-pelit yaa

**Big Thanks To** :

baekdoakis, Nevan296, pinkpurple94, baekchu, Lucky8894, BaconieSonjay, kimchichoco, anoncikiciw, cb otato, daebaektaeluv, Ohrae, Eun810, ruixi1, Anniputamei, .96, sehyun14, TyaWuryWK ,Rilah safitri, erry-shi, Kim Taeoh, chanbaek69, Real ParkHana, jasminejas, Chanbaek forever, rizka0419, Ihfaherdiati892 ,baekyeolable, ChanHunBaek, Guest ,Guest ,edifa, memomy, OhdhiHanni, sindocta, piepaiz, VENUSXIU6199, Babies BYUN, cheonsarang614, Taman Coklat, exofujo12, Gigi onta, Istiqomah , Rly. , nengsofiah latifah, Yessi94esy, exindira, SECRET, stranana, Chanyeol6104, JonginDO, BLUEFIRE0805, VampireDPS, Lu-ttleDeer, kimkaaaaaai, Parkhyunra690, littlepyeong2, hanhan96, foreverkaisoo, Bitjgur,l , peceye punya cabe begitupun sebaliknya,NopwillineKaiSoo, Guest, Guest, Guest,intan kpopers

To **Lu-ttleDeer ** bundaaaa sayaaaang ntar kalau kita ngumpul plis jangan geplak mamah yah bun... bunda taukan mamah begini karena siapa? karena chanbaekkkk *timpukinkasur* byeee ahahahaha

-YU-

August 29,2015


	14. Chapter 14

"Wedding Proposal In 22nd"

By; FlameShine!

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

sligh!

Kaisoo

Hunhan

and others

Rate: M

Genre : Romance, Fluff, Marriage life,Drama, Little humor(ga yakin)

Lenght : 14 of ?

Disclaimer : Cast milik Sang Pencipta . This My Fanfiction. My Story.

**WARNING!**

TYPO bertebaran! Sangat sangat bertebaran! Tulisan sedikit tidak rapi dan alur lumayan berantakan XD maaf ini membuat kalian menjadi tidak nyaman. dan kesalahan pada beberapa kata yang hilang itu terjadi pada FFn.

GS for Uke/. OOC ./SMUT/ BED SCENE/ MATURE CONTENT / Not for children / NO BASH / DLDR/

Summary :

Chanyeol yang kebelet ingin menikahi baekhyun. Gadis cantik yang selalu bersama nya. Baekhyun mengatakan tak ingin menikah sebelum lulus. /..."Lagian siapa bilang menikah itu bikin stress? menikah itu menyenangkan tauk!"/ "Menyenangkan apanya?! /..."Kita bisa bercinta di setiap sisi rumah idaman kita, dengan berbagai pose! " / ..."Yeol~ kita bicarakan ini setelah kita wisuda" / "... lalu apa perlu juga kau ku hamili dulu baru kau mau menikah dengan ku? kalau begitu ayo detik ini juga kita ke rumah ku~setelah itu esok nya aku jamin kau sudah positif hamil anak ku"/ Long Summary. CHANBAEK/GS/EXO fanfiction.

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol tak main-main perihal keinginannya untuk bercinta pagi hari ini ditepi pantai. Yeah, meskipun matahari sudah cerah namun terlihat bersahabat, masih pukul sembilan. Tapi Baekhyun tetap berusaha menyuarakan protesnya, ia cukup lelah akibat Chanyeol 'menggempur'nya hingga subuh terlebih perasaan takut dan khawatir akan ada yang melihat kegiatan intim mereka ditepi pantai, Baekhyun tak dapat membayangkan jika ada yang memergoki mereka melakukan adegan dewasa di alam terbuka seperti ini, meskipun ini pulau pribadi bukan tempat umum, tapi masih ada kemungkinan kan? akan ada yang melihat mereka, nelayan misalnya.

Namun kicauan pagi hari Baekhyun tak berarti apa-apa ditelinga Chanyeol. CEO muda itu tetap menarik tangan sang istri guna mendekati pantai yang tak begitu jauh.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memekik melihat suaminya yang langsung membuka celana pendek berbahan longgar beserta celana dalamnya ketika mereka tiba dibibir pantai. Baekhyun tak tau jika Chanyeol sudah tak sabar ingin menceburkan diri kedalam air laut yang begitu jernih dan sangat menyegarkan. Ia butuh mandi. dan mandi dipagi hari dengan air laut ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya, setelah bercinta tentunya.

"Kenapa? Sayang ayo sini!" Chanyeol berbalik badan menghadap Baekhyun setelah hampir setengah tubuhnya terendam oleh air laut. Keningnya berkerut menatap Baekhyun yang sedang bergidik enggan sambil memeluk jubah tidurnya.

"Dingin" Baekhyun masih dapat merasakan hembusan angin yang berisi partikel air sisa hujan semalam.

"Tidak Baekhyun sayang, didalam sini tidak dingin. Matahari diatas sana membuatnya hangat" Chanyeol tak berbohong perihal suhu air laut, perpaduan apik cerah matahari serta hembusan sejuk angin pagi membuat segalanya menjadi nyaman. Chanyeol lantas mengulurkan tangan kanannya membuat gestur menyambut Baekhyun. Ia menanti istrinya turun.

"Ayolah~ apa yang kau takutkan? ada yang melihat? Percayalah sayang, _appa_ mu sudah menjamin tak akan ada yang mengusik kita selama dipantai ini"

Huh.

Baekhyun mendengus melihat Chanyeol bersikeras mengajaknya turun kedalam air. suaminya itu tak mengerti perasaannya sama sekali. Para pria bisa saja santai jika ada wanita yang melihat mereka tanpa busana,mungkin akan bangga. Lain halnya dengan wanita, terlebih bagi Baekhyun. apapun hal yang ada dibalik jubah tidurnya kini adalah sesuatu yang sangat privasi.

"Kenapa lagi? masih tak ingin ikut masuk? atau ingin aku naik lagi untuk menelanjangimu disana?at-"

"Ya!" Baekhyun secepat kilat memutus kalimat Chanyeol, yang jika tidak dihentikan akan bermunculan ribuan kosakata bermakna vulgar. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa suaminya itu mesum.

Baekhyun segera meluruhkan jubah tidurnya dengan cepat lalu berlari membenamkan diri kedalam air laut, benar-benar paranoid jika ada yang melihat tubuh sintalnya.

"Dingin" tangan Baekhyun refleks menyilang memeluk kedua lengannya. butuh beberapa saat untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan suhu air laut.

"mau yang panas? sini ku tunjukan sumber nya!" Chanyeol berseru semangat lalu tiba-tiba menarik Baekhyun untuk mendekat padanya.

"YA!"

"Apa heum? Mau protes? Kau sudah terperangkap kelinci kecil ku, dan jangan harap bisa lepas lagi" Chanyeol tertawa keras ketika berhasil menangkap tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang hendak berbalik lagi menuju arah bibir pantai.

"Dasar _Ajhussi_ mesum! Ke neraka saja sana!" Baekhyun memukul bahu telanjang Chanyeol dengan pukulan manja berulang kali, ketika suaminya mengambil tindakan untuk menopang tubuhnya diatas air. Chanyeol mengalungkan kedua kaki Baekhyun dipinggangnya, hal tersebut tentu saja membuat lapisan kulit tubuh mereka bersatu. Dan yang paling Chanyeol suka dari semua ini adalah dada ranum sang istri tepat berada dihadapannya. _Pagi yang luar biasa Park!_

"Hei _Bunny_! Kau tau? Kita hanya akan pergi ketempat yang namanya surga, dan kau tau lagi dimana surga ku?" Baekhyun menggeleng polos. Chanyeol sedikit menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun dari gendongannya, mengubah posisi hingga segalanya menjadi pas.

"disini-"

"shh Ahh"

"AKHHHHH!" –dua lengguhan yang berbeda-

Chanyeol hanya mampu menyengir bodoh ketika meliha aura murka yang hendak disembur oleh Baekhyun.

"PARK CHANYEEEEOOOOOOOOL!"

"Ya nyonya Park?"

"BILANG DULU KALAU MAU MASUK! Kautaktaubagaimanarasanyasemalamansuntukdigempursampairasanyapinggangkuinginpatahkaumalahasdfghkl #$%&amp;*##" Chanyeol terpaksa menopang tubuh Baekhyun dengan satu tangan sementara sebelah tangannya lagi sedang mengorek kupingnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Jangan tanyakan apa sebabnya. Okay. Kita semua tau.

"Kau dengar tidak sih?"

"ah ya, aku dengar, aku dengar"

"memangnya aku bilang apa"?

'_aah aku sudah tak tahan, Ya Tuhan'_

"YA! PARK Chanyeol"

"Baek, bisa tidak marahnya di _pending_ dulu? sungguh, 'dia' sudah terlalu lama menunggu" Chanyeol melirik kebawah, memberi kode pada Baekhyun. Yang tentu saja dibalas Baekyun dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kau itu-" Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang. Sangat panjang.

"Kauitukenapaharusterlahirjadipriadengantingkatmesumtertinggiseduniahahmengapaakuharusditakdirkanhidupdengan-Ahhh Ouhh Ahhh hhh Chanyeolhhhh"

Bingo!

"Eungghhh Ouhh Chanhhh pleasehhhh" Chanyeol tersenyum bangga. Ia menemukan jurus jitu untuk membungkam mulut bebek Baekhyun yang tak dapat berhenti berkicau. Seperti apa? Dengan cara ini.

"OUH GOD! AKH!" Satu hentakan lebih dalam.

mari biarkan saja si Park -mesum- Chanyeol berbuat sesukanya-_-

* * *

.

"Dokter! Dokter Kim!"

Suho menoleh kebelakang, sumber suara yang meneriakan marganya. Diujung koridor terlihat Jo Insung sedang berlari kecil menuju arahnya.

"Kau memanggilku?" Tanya Suho ketika dokter muda itu sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Maaf Dokter, apa anda ingin keruangan Kyungsoo-_ssi_?"

"A, tidak. Aku sudah menjenguknya tadi pagi, aku hendak menemui dokter Heechul untuk membicarakan jadwal _USG_ Kyungsoo. Ada apa dokter Jo?"

"Maaf, saya kira anda hendak menemui Kyungsoo-ssi, saya ingin mengajak bersama."

"Ah kalau begitu pergilah dulu, aku nanti menyusul" Jo Insung mengangguk "Baiklah saya pergi dulu, permisi Dokter" ia kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat sembari tersenyum lalu melanjutkan langkahnya .

"Dokter Jo!-" Panggilan Suho membuat langkah Jo insung terhenti dan langsung berbalik.

"Ya Dokter?" Suho menghela nafas dengan sangat dalam.

"Aku percayakan kesembuhan Kyungsoo padamu, dia butuh seseorang untuk membuatnya lebih kuat, aku mohon bantuan mu" Suho memandang Jo Insung dengan tatapan sendu. Ia sungguh menaruh harapan pada juniornya itu untuk dapat menyembuhkan Kyungsoo. Memulihkan lagi bathinnya yang amat terluka.

"Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, Dokter"

* * *

.

Suho sudah menyusun jadwal konsultasi Kyungsoo bersama Heechul tempo hari yang lalu, dan hari ini Kyungsoo juga sudah diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit setelah konsultasi serta melihat hasil _USG_. Ia jadi tak sabar untuk mengetahui jenis kelamin anak yang dikandung Kyungsoo. Tidak hanya dirinya, tapi semua anggota keluarga tak sabar menanti kabar menyenangkan ini. Ia juga sudah menghubungi Xiumin untuk dapat menemani . Bagaimanapun juga kondisi Kyungsoo saat ini masih sangat membutuhkan dukungan keluarga. Keadaannya sudah semakin membaik berkat teraphy yang di berikan oleh dokter Jo, Suho merasa salut pada kemampuan dokter muda itu dalam menangani kesakitan psikis Kyungsoo. Bahkan diminggu pertama Kyungsoo masuk rumah sakit tak ada yang mampu mendekatinya, ia lebih sering mengamuk tiba-tiba, kemudian menangis dan tertawa secara bersamaan. Dan hal itu pula yang membuat Kyungsoo hampir kehilangan bayinya untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Suho muncul dari balik pintu kamar rawat Kyungsoo.

"_Eomma_ datang!" Kyungsoo tersenyum ceria.

"Ah kalian tertawa terlalu kuat, sampai terdengar keluar ruangan dan itu membuat ku cemburu" Suho sengaja melontarkan nada menggoda, lalu melirik penuh arti pada Jo Insung.

"A, maafkan saya Dokter, kami tidak menyadarinya" Jo insung bangkit dari duduknya lalu membungkuk seraya meminta maaf.

"_eomma _jangan marah-marah, nanti cepat tua loh. Tadi itu Dokter Jo lucu sekali, dia menirukan gaya semua dokter senior jika sedang marah, termasuk _eomma_ dan itu benar-benar lucu, aku sampai tak dapat menahan tawa." Kyungsoo kembali tertawa ketika melihat Suho memberikan death glarenya pada Jo Insung yang sedang meringis, raut wajahnya seolah mengakatakan '_maaf dokter, ini semua demi membuat Kyungsoo merasa senang_'

"_eomma_ jangan marah pada Pak Dokter ya, tadi aku yang memintanya" Nada manja Kyungsoo membuat Suho gemas, lalu beralih memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dari samping. Ah dia jadi rindu pada putri semata wayangnya melihat keimutan Kyungsoo yang sama persis seperti Baekhyun. Sudah hampir sebulan ia tak dapat melihat tingkah manja sang putri.

"tidak, _eomma_ tidak marah kok, kau tau? _eomma_ ini dinobatkan sebagai dokter senior paling baik,paling ramah dan tidak pemarah, benar kan Pak Dokter yang tampan?" Suho membesarkan kedua bola matanya menuntut jawaban Jo Insung dengan tatapan mengancam.

"A,a-iya Kyungsoo-ssi itu benar" _padahal sebenarnya dia galak sekali Kyungsoo-ssi! _ Jo insung hanya mampu berteriak didalam hati.

"Okay, sekarang kita harus bersiap-siap, hari ini kau sudah boleh pulang sayang, tapi sebelum pulang kita temui _Aunty_ Heecul dulu, kita harus tau perkembagan si kecil". Suho membelai perut buncit kyungsoo dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ayo!" Kyungsoo turun dari ranjang rumah sakit sambil tersenyum senang, membuat kedua orang yang berada disekitarnya turut bahagia merasakan aura baik Kyungsoo pagi ini.

"Pak Dokter, Ayo!" Kyungsoo berbalik ketika menyadari Jo Insung tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Apa aku boleh ikut?" tanya nya hati-hati.

"tentu jika Pak Dokter merasa senang dan tidak keberatan"

"A, sungguh saya tak keberatan sama sekali, saya juga ikut penasaran apa jenis kelamin bayi anda Kyungsoo-ssi. Pasti sangat bahagia mengetahui secara langsung" Keduanya sama-sama saling melemparkan senyuman

" Aku juga sangat bahagia karena orang-orang yang berarti dihidupku dengan senang menyambut kehadiran malaikat kecil ini, termasuk anda Pak Dokter" Kyungsoo memandang tepat dimata Jo Insung dengan wajah yang tak henti tersenyum. Hal itu sontak membuat Jo insung tertegun.

'or_ang-orang yang berarti dihidupku, termasuk anda Pak Dokter'_

Kalimat Kyungsoo berputar-putar didalam fikirannya kemudian mengalirkan sebuah getaran aneh hingga bermuara pada palung hatinya yang paling dalam, yang tak ada seorang wanitapun yang berhasil mencapai pada titik itu.

"Pak Dokter, kenapa melamun? ayoo~ nanti _eomma_ mengomel lagi loh"

"Ah, a-a iya"

_Pak Dokter._

Ia sudah bertahun-tahun mendengar panggilan itu dari ribuan pasiennya. Tapi mengapa hanya Kyungsoo yang membuat panggilan itu terasa berbeda?

* * *

"Detak jantung nya normal, kau dengar itu?" Heechul dibantu oleh kedua orang perawat tengah mengelilingi ranjang yang ditiduri Kyungsoo. mereka sedang mendengarkan suara degup beraturan dari sebuah alat. Semua yang ada disana termasuk Jo insung begitu takjub mendengarnya. suara itu begitu tegas, menunjukan bahwa ia didalam sana adalah sosok yang sangat kuat. Kyungsoo sendiri sudah berkaca-kaca, irama itu adalah irama kehidupan. Ada jantung lain didalam tubuhnya yang berdetak seirama dengan jantungnya. Malaikat kecilnya, berusaha mengingatkan dirinya bahwa makhluk mungil itu punya kekuatan untuk menghadapi dunia, lalu bagaimana bisa ia selama ini berfikir untuk mengakhiri segalanya disaat ada sosok yang tak berdosa tengah berjuang untuk tetap bertahan.

Airmata itu akhirnya luruh bersama rasa penyesalan yang teramat dalam. Kyungsoo menyesal telah membiarkan bayinya kesakitan untuk waktu yang lama. Malaikat mungil yang tak berdosa, yang berulang kali hampir tak terselamatkan akibat dirinya. Ia bertekad mulai dari sekarang, dirinya lah yang harus lebih kuat, melupakan apa yang terjadi selama ini, Ia harus bertahan demi sosok mungil yang terus berdetak didalam tubuhnya. Kyungsoo lalu menghapus airmatanya, kemudian tersenyum lembut. Kembali menikmati melodi kehidupan sang buah hati.

Suho yang melihat Kyungsoo menitikan airmata, berusaha memberikan kekuatan dengan mengenggam sebelah tangan nya disisi kiri. Ia tersenyum khas seorang ibu, menguatkan perempuan mungil yang sudah ia anggap seperti anak kandungnya ini. Tak hanya Suho, Jo Insung yang berdiri disisi kanan juga refleks mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak menyadari hal itu, yang ia tau raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah sedih sehingga ia berusaha menguatkan.

Kyungso tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi si dokter muda yang menatapnya dengan aura sendu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Aku menangis karena terharu" Kyungso merespon dengan menggerakkan jarinya diatas genggaman Jo Insung.

"Okay, sekarang saatnya mengetahui apakah si mungil yang kuat ini seorang Prince atau Princess, oke Kyungie sayang, relaks kan saja tubuh mu" Suara Heechul mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Tangan Dokter senior itu bergerak kesana kemari dibalik sebuah kain yang menutupi perut Kyungsoo. Mencari dimana posisi yang tepat untuk melihat jenis kelamin sang bayi.

Untuk kesekian kali, kyungsoo merasa seperti menyaksikan sebuah keajaiban, bayi mungil nya bergerak lincah didalam sana, meskipun layar itu sepenuhnya buram, tapi ia dapat melihat malaikat kecil itu bergerak nyaman.

"Semuanya tampak normal" Heechul tersenyum memandang kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu bahagia. lalu menunjuk pada layar menggunakan dagunya,memberi Kyungsoo kode bahwa ia menemukan apa yang dicari. Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum meskipun ia tak mengerti apa hasil yang ditampilkan oleh layar yang memiliki warna hitam dan putih itu.

"Karena kandungan mu sudah memasuki usia 5 bulan, tak begitu sulit mencarinya karena semuanya sudah terlihat jelas, terlebih anakmu berjenis kelamin-"

"_Aunty_ tunggu!" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bersuara menghentikan penjelasan Heechul yang hendak mengatakan bahwa bayi yang ada didalam sana adalah seorang jagoan.

"Ah Kyungsoo, kau mengagetkan _eomma_ saja!" Suho refleks mengelus dadanya.

"Hehehehee maaf _eomma_, aku hanya tak ingin aunthy menyebutkan jenis kelamin bayi ku sekarang, karena aku akan mendengarnya bersama Xiu _eomma_ dan Jongdae _appa_. Aku fikir akan jauh lebih membahagiakan jika mendengarnya bersama-sama mereka. Bolehkan, _Aunty_ tidak marah kan?" Kyungsoo menyegir lucu, takut kena omel oleh Heecul.

"Memangnya Xiu kemana?hmm ya sudah tak apa-apa, lagipula kau perlu tau perkembangan janin mu seperti apa, nanti setelah hasil printnya keluar akan aku jelaskan detailnya diruangan ku"

"aku sudah menghubungi Xiumin jie, tapi dia tak bisa datang karena sedang berada di singapura menemani Jongdae check up"

"Baiklah, setelah ini kita konsultasi dulu, baru kau boleh pulang Kyungie, aku tunggu diruangan ya" Heechul menepuk bahu Suho sebelum beranjak meninggalkan mereka.

"Iya Jie"

"hei Pak Dokter, Tak apa apa kan rasa penasarannya diperpanjang sedikit lebih lama ? nanti jadwal _USG_ yang berikutnya aku janji akan ajak Pak Dokter lagi." Jo Insung terkekeh mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo.

"Tak apa, bukankah kita sama penasaran?" Keduanya lalu tertawa.

"Tapi pak dokter tidak boleh menanyakannya pada _Aunty_ Heechul, jika melanggar Pak dokter harus menraktir apapun yang aku mau seumur hidup, kita harus mendengarnya bersama-sama, Janji?" Kyungsoo menyodorkan jari kelingking mungilnya dihadapan Jo Insung.

"Janji!" Jo insung berseru semangat sambil mengaitkan jari kelinking nya bersama jari milik kyungsoo.

"ekhem!" Suho sengaja berdeham,menggoda dua makluk dihadapannya,

"Apa anda juga ingin ikut berjanji sunbae?" Jo Insung menyodorkan jari mereka yang masih tertaut tepat didepan wajah suho. lalu menggoyangkan nya kiri dan kanan.

"ehm- tidak, aku terlalu tua untuk ikutan hal yang seperti itu" Suho cemberut lalu membuang muka ketika sepasang anak muda itu mencoba menahan tawa mereka.

"tapi anda tetap terlihat cantik _sunbae, seriously_" Jo Insung melirik Suho dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Jangan mencoba merayu ku bocah, kalau suami ku mendengarnya, kau bisa mati sebagai perjaka"

Sontak Kyungsoo tertawa dengan sangat kencang, membuat Jo Insung dan Suho ikut tertawa, walaupun tak mengerti dimana letak kelucuan dari kalimat Suho barusan. Tak apa-apa, demi Kyungsoo.

.

* * *

.

Pagi yang sejuk di bulan Oktober, Sepasang suami istri itu masih enggan beranjak dari ranjang meskipun sudah bangun sejak sekitar 10 menit yang lalu.

"Dinginnya" Chanyeol beringsut dari balik selimut mendekatkan tubuhnya yang sama-sama polos kearah tubuh sang istri demi mencari kehangatan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara serak Baekhyun teredam didada bidang Chanyeol, suaminya itu memeluk dirinya terlalu erat.

"hmm, sudah dari tadi, tapi rasanya hari ini ingin bermalas-malasan saja. Apa tidur mu nyenyak?" Chanyeol mengelus rambut panjang Baekhyun lalu menyampirkannya kebelakang, hingga tak ada ada helaian rambut yang menutupi bahu polos sang istri. Kemudian mengecupnya mesra.

"lumayan, kalau aku tak meghentikan mu setelah ronde ketiga, aku yakin 100% jam segini kita masih sibuk dengan alam mimpi." Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya, ia teringat tadi malam Baekhyun merengek meminta Chanyeol untuk tidak melanjutkan percintaan mereka hingga subuh. Chanyeol mengerti, Baekhyun butuh waktu tidur yang cukup. Lagipula selama ini Baekhyun tak pernah menolak jika ia ingin melakukannya bahkan mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk melakukan itu. Tidak begitu jadi masalah olehnya yang hanya dapat jatah 3 kali tadi malam.

"Lumayan lah~ setidaknya aku sudah menabung sebanyak 3 kali klimaks. sedikit demi sedikit lama lama jadi bayi" Baekhyun tertawa jenaka mendengar kalimat konyol sang suami. Chanyeol merasa gemas mendengar tawa itu, tak tahan untuk mencubit hidung bangir Baekhyun.

"Yeol?"

"ya sayang?"

"aku bosan~ sudah sebulan kita disini hanya berdua, membuat ku sedikit jenuh. Ya walaupun belum semua tempat di pulau ini kita jelajahi tapi rasanya aku ingin melihat keramaian." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar. Begitu menggemaskan dimata Chanyeol.

"kau ingin kita keluar pulau? kemana?"

" Kemana saja,ke pusat kota, ke mall atau pasar-pasar tradisional" Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Istrinya itu tidak butuh keramaian tapi butuh berbelanja. Sifat alami seorang wanita bila berada di negeri orang, _Shopping_. Duh.

"Bilang saja ingin_ shopping huh_-" Chanyeol kembali mencubit hidung Baekhyun. " kenapa pakai modus ingin melihat keramaian?" Baekhyun menyengir menampilkan senyum kotaknya.

"boleh ya? sekalian cari oleh-oleh"

"bagaimana ya? boleh tidak ya?" Chanyeol sengaja menggoda Baekhyun dengan mengaruk-garuk dagunya, tampak pura pura berfikir. Detik berikutnya ia bangun kemudian tiba-tiba menindih tubuh sang istri.

"ada syaratnya, bagaimana kalau kita satu ronde dulu?" Kedua mata Baekhyun membola ketika tubuh polos Chanyeol menghimpit dirinya,sehingga kedua lapisan kulit itu saling bersentuhan. Terrlebih hal itu membuat kesejatian sang suami membelai paha mulusnya. Baekhyun shock mengetahui suaminya bisa tegang seperti itu meskipun tidak dalam keadaan terangsang. Apakah semua pria mengalami hal ini setiap pagi ? Atau hanya suaminya saja yang kelebihan hormon?

"jangan macam-macam park! kau fikir aku percaya dengan angka satu mu itu? minggir, aku mau mandi! kalau tak mau mengantar aku bisa minta paman Lee yang menemani" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dari atas tubuhnya, hingga Chanyeol tergeletak pasrah diatas ranjang.

"Hei jangan merajuk, oke-oke kita ke pusat kota hari ini, aku akan menghubungi paman lee untuk menjemput kita, tapi izinkan aku mandi bersama mu"

"terserah!" Baekhyun menyibakan selimut dari tubuhnya. Kemudian turun dari ranjang tanpa berniat mengambil jubah tidur. Ia melenggang santai tanpa memakai sehelai benangpun menuju kamar mandi. Chanyeol seketika menjatuhkan rahangnya melihat tubuh _S line_ sang istri. Jika ia sedang berada didunia komik mungkin hidungnya sudah dibanjiri noda merah dan air liur yang tumpah bak air terjun. Oke itu berlebihan-"

"whoaaah _so sexy_, _hey bunny wait me_!" Ekspresi Chanyeol tak ubah seperti seekor serigala lapar yang siap memangsa kelinci putih buruannya. Ia kemudian berlari menyusul Baekhyun, takut istrinya itu berubah fikiran dan mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Mungkin tidak dapat jatah 'masuk' tapi setidaknya istri seksi nya itu masih punya tangan dan mulut untuk membantu mengatasi 'morning problem' nya. Ya kalau Baekhyun bersedia, jika tidak, tak ada jalan selain solo karir._ Berdoa saja dewi fortuna berpihak pada mu Park!_.

.

* * *

.

"Anda terlihat begitu baik nyonya Kim" Dokter paruh baya itu melemparkan senyuman nya pada sosok wanita yang terlihat sangat bahagia hari ini.

"aku merasa sangat senang dokter, hari ini bisa mengetahui aku akan mendapatkan seorang putra atau seorang putri, anda tau? sejak terakhir kali kita _USG_ aku tak berhenti memikirkannya."

"Baiklah, mari kita lihat dia" Pak dokter terlihat sedang menggerakan alat nya pada perut yang sudah dilumuri krim khusus oleh perawat.

"Ayo main tebak-tebakan, menurut sang ayah apa jenis kelamin calon bayi mu?" Sontak keduanya tertawa mendengar guyonan dokter paruh baya itu.

"Kau tak bertanya pada ibunya lebih dulu dokter?" Taemin memasang ekspresi pura-pura merajuk.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi apa yang bathin mu katakan Taemin?"

" feeling ku begitu kuat dokter, aku yakin dia perempuan" Rasa bahagia diraut wajah Taemin tak terbendung lagi.

"Kalau menurut mu Jongin?" dokter itu beralih memandang Jongin.

"aku dulu pernah punya keinganan memiliki anak laki-laki untuk anak pertama, agar bisa melindungi adik-adiknya kelak."

"sepertinya memang kekuatan bathin seorang ibu tidak pernah salah, maaf Jongin, kalian mungkin bisa mencobanya lagi untuk anak kedua" Pak Dokter mengerling nakal. menggoda pasangan didepannya.

"Jadi anak ku sungguh perempuan?"Taemin refleks menutup mulutnya kemudian menangis terharu.

"Ya. anak yang aktif seperti ibunya, Selamat untuk kalian dan jongin jangan merasa kecewa, perempuan dan laki-laki sama saja, mereka adalah anugerah untuk kedua orang tuanya." Taemin dan Kai meangangguk bersamaan. Namun setelahnya, Kai kembali terlarut dalam lamunan tentang mimpinya membangun sebuah keluarga kecil bersama wanita impiannya. Tapi sekarang semua mimpi itu sudah tak berarti apa-apa. Tentang wanitanya, keluarga dan- anak laki-laki. Walau kenyataannya saat ini Kai tidak mengetahui bahwa salah satu mimpinya sedang diperjuangkan oleh Kyungsoo.

.

* * *

.

Rencana hari ini gagal total!

Dan makhluk yang paling menderita karena hal tersebut sudah pasti pria tampan bernama Park Chanyeol. Bagaimana tidak, seharian ini ia uring-uringan menghadapi sikap Baekhyun, istri cantiknya. Dunia yang tadinya cerah penuh warna mendadak mendung kegelapan ketika seorang Park Baekhyun kehilangan moodnya. Baekhyun hanya mengurung dirinya didalam kamar sambil menghabiskan semua jenis cemilan.

"Ayolah sayang, jangan seperti ini Paman Lee berjanji akan segera kembali besok, besok pagi-pagi sekali kita berangkat ke Honululu dan kau bisa seharian penuh mengelilingi pulau Oahu. Tidak baik merajuk seperti ini."

Hening.

"Baekhyun~ hei Park Baekhyun?"

"Ya, lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana disaat aku merasa sudah sangat bosan seperti ini" Baekhyun menjawab ogah-ogaghan dengan nada jutek. Chanyeol tampak berfikir keras, memikirkan tempat apa yang dapat memperbaiki mood Baekhyun. Dipulau ini sudah mereka jelajahi meskipun tidak semua tempat.

" Sayang, kau pernah bilang sangat suka dengan air terjun kan?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba teringat tempat di pulau ini yang paling wajib dikunjungi versi ayah mertuanya.

"hmm, apa ada tempat seperti itu disini?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada malas.

"Ayo kita kesana! selagi cuaca sedang cerah, kita bisa menyusuri hutan, letaknya tidak begitu jauh tapi appa mu bilang kita memang harus mencarinya. Karena jika sudah menemukan air terjun itu, kita akan merasakan sensasi yang berbeda. Bagaimana tertarik nyonya Park?"

"Apa tempatnya benar-benar menyenangkan, aah aku tiba tiba ingin berenang?"

"tentu"- _apalagi kalau sambil bercinta_. Chanyeol bersorak riang didalam hati, kemudian tersenyum senang melihat mood sang istri sepertinya kembali pulih. Sementara Baekhyun yang juga ikut tersenyum tidak menyadari ada seringaian kecil disela senyum tampan sang suami.

_Kau masuk perangkap lagi, kelinci kecil. _

.

* * *

.

Kyungsoo terduduk lemah disebuah kamar yang baru disadari bahwa itu adalah kamar miliknya. Hari ini cukup melelahkan, hingga rasanya ia tak sanggup melanjutkan tugas kuliahnya yang sejak dua hari tidak tersentuh. Padahal ia harus menyelesaikan itu semua sebelum tes beasiswa dilaksanakan. Baru saja hendak mengganti gaunnya dengan baju tidur,Kyungsoo mendengar bell rumah berbunyi. Betapa kagetnya, sosok dibalik pintu itu adalah Kai, kekasihnya yang masih mengenakan pakaian formal. Tanpa kata Kai menariknya dengan sangat kasar, dan menghempaskan dirinya begitu saja disamping kemudi mobil. ia hanya mampu meringis ketika menyentuh pergelangan tangannya yang memerah akibat cengkraman tangan Kai yang amat kuat.

Kyungsoo melirik Kai takut-takut, tak biasanya kekasihnya itubersikap seperti ini. Kyungsoo tak tau apa yang terjadi, ia mencoba bertanya dengan suara lirih.

"a-ada apa ? apa terjadi sesuatu?" Hening. Kai terlihat mengabaikan dirinya begitu saja. Menit demi menit mereka lewati dengan kebisuan selama dalam perjalanan. Hingga mereka sampai disebuah tempat yang Kyungsoo ketahui adalah apartmen Kai.

"Masuk!" suara Kai sarat akan emosi.

"Kai, ada apa? apa yang terjadi?" cicit Kyungsoo dengan nada takut.

" ada apa kata mu? ada begitu banyak hal dihidupku yang musnah karena dirimu!"

"kai apa maksud mu?"

" seharusnya kau tak perlu ada diantara kami, seharusnya kau tak bersahabat dengan Baekhyun! seharusnya kau tak membuatku seperti ini Do Kyungsoo!

" Kai aku tidak mengerti! Ada apa?"

"Kau dan si sialan park Chanyeol membuat ku menjadi sulit! memanfaatkan mu ternyata tak berguna sama sekali!"

"Kau memanfaatkan ku? Kai jelaskan sesuatu!" Nada bicara Kyungsoo meninggi, tanpa disadari airmatanya jatuh begitu saja ketika mendengar kalimat menyakitkan yang dilontarkan kai.

"Aku memanfaatkan mu demi mencapai tujuan ku, tapi kau lihat hari ini? apa yang aku dapatkan? Pernikahan Baekhyun? Hahaha" Kai tertawa sumbang.

"dan kau tau?-" Kai mencengkram lengan mungil Kyungsoo dengan sangat kuat. "ITU MEMBUATKU HANCUR KYUNGSOO! dan kau sama sekali tak berguna!" Kai sengaja melempar tubuh lemah kyungso keatas ranjangnya dengan kasar, hal itu membuat Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan.

"KAU KEJAM KAI! JAHAT!" Kyungsoo terisak diantara kalimatnya.

"Aku memang jahat! Baiklah, akan aku tunjukan betapa jahatnya aku!"

Kai beranjak dari tempatnya kemudian dengan segera menindih tubuh Kyungsoo, merobek gaun yang sedang dikenakan Kyungsoo secara kasar. Bibirnya menyerang bibir mungil Kyungsoo dengan brutal, tidak peduli sudut bibir Kyungoo yang berdarah akibat menolak ciuman kasar itu. Tangannya juga tidak tinggal diam, meremas kedua payudara Kyungsoo tanpa perasaan, kasar dan menyakitkan.

Kyungsoo hanya mampu merintih kesakitan saat semua tubuhnya penuh siksaan seperti ini.

"SHIT! " Kai bangkit dari atas tubuh Kyungsoo yang sangat berantakan, pakaiannya sudah sirobek paksa, hingga tubuh bagian atasnya tak tertupi apapun. melihat tubuh bagian atas Kyungsoo yang sudah polos membuat Kai makin tak tahan , ia tergesa-gesa membuka sabuk celananya kemudian meloloskan celana tersebut sebatas lutut. Kyungsoo yang sibuk menangis tak menyadari bahwa gaunnya sudah dinaikan sebatas pinggang, hingga pakaian terakhir yang menutupi kewanitaannya ditarik Oleh kai dengan kasar.

"AKH! SAKIT KAI! KU MOHON HENTIKAN!" Kai menulikan pendengarannya dari tangisan pilu Kyungsoo. Ia sedang berusaha fokus pada kenikmatan yang sedang ia teguk. Kai sama sekali tidak peduli bahwa ia melakukannya tanpa persiapaan , Kyungsoo benar-benar dalam keadaan kering dan Kai tetap saja memaksa memasukan miliknya jauh lebih dalam.

"sakiiitt hiks"

"ini tidak seberapa dibanding dengan rasa sakit yang aku terima Kyung!" Kai mulai melakukan pergerakan dengan kecepatan penuh tanpa kelembutan. seakan tak puas sampai disitu, tangannya kembali meremas dada Kyungsoo dengan kasar.

Cukup lama Kyungsoo harus meneguk semua kesakitan yang ia rasa, Kai masih belum menunjukan tanda bahwa ia akan berhenti.

"Kau itu bodoh Kyungsoo! wanita bodoh yang mau menyerahkan tubuhnya begitu saja pada pria brengsek seperti aku!" Kyingsoo tak mampu menanggapi ucapan Kai. Kesadarannya sudah diambang batas.

"ERGHHH" Kai menggeram memberi tanda bahwa ia akan segera sampai pada puncaknya.

"kai ku mohon jangan keluar didalam" Kyungsoo memohon lirih sambil terisak, ia berusaha bertahan agar hal yang tak diinginkan itu terjadi.

"apa peduli ku!" Kai membalas ucapan itu dengan nada marah. Ia mengabaikan permintaan Kyungsoo dengan semakin menambah tempo pergerakannya, sedikit lagi.

"aku mohon Kai, kita sedang tidak menggunakan pengaman, ku mohon jangan-"

"AAAAAAHHH"

terlambat.

Lengguhan panjang Kai menuntaskan kegiatan penuh kesakitan yang diterima Kyungsoo. Namun tiba-tiba secara kasar Kai menarik rambutnya kebelakang.

"AKH!"

"Bagaimana? kurasa ini sudah menjadi bukti untuk mu Do Kyungsoo! Jangan mengharapkan apapun dari ku mulai sekarang!"

Lelah. Kyungsoo ingin terpejam, jujur saja ia masih tak mengerti mengapa semua ini terjadi. Matanya mulai mengabur ia butuh memejamkannya, berharap ketika ia membukanya lagi semua ini hanya mimpi.

_Mimpi yang sebenarnya kenyataan._

.

" AAAAAAARRHGT"

"Hiks" Kyungsoo terisak dengan nafas yang tak beraturan. Dadanya sesak, seakan terhimpit batuan gunung yang besar. Mengapa kejadian itu tak pernah hilang dari ingatannya. Mengapa semua ini masih tak berhenti membuatnya tersiksa. Kyungsoo kemudian membelai perutnya sembari terisak.

Ada apa? apa sesungguhnya yang terjadi ia tak mengerti sama sekali. Dirinya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mengapa kejadian itu hadir dalam mimpinya, mengapa ia seakan tak diperbolehkan hidup dengan bahagia. Kesakitan itu, masih melekat erat didalam jiwa.

"Kyung!" Suho dan Kris membuka pintu kamar dengan kuat.

"Sayang ada apa? kau mimpi buruk?" Tangis Kyungsoo pecah didalam dekapan Suho.

"Kenapa _eomma_? kenapa? aku tidak mengerti apapun, tapi mengapa hanya aku yang menerima semua kesakitan ini hiks,sakiit _eomma_ hiks" tangisan pilu Kyungsoo sungguh membuat hati yang mendengarnya ikut terluka.

"mana yang sakit sayang? kita kerumah sakit ya?" Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh suho. Bukan sakit fisik yang ia rasakan tetapi relung hatinya.

"Baekhyun, hiks chanyeol"

"Baekhyun Chanyeol? kau mimpi buruk? sayang, mimpi itu hanya bunga tidur. Jangan takut _eomma_ disini. Tenangkan dirimu, ingat Kyung bayi mu akan ikut menangis kalau ibunya seperti ini"  
Ucapan Suho membuatnya sadar. Ada malaikat mungil didalam tubuhnya yang juga ikut tersiksa. Ia sudah bertekad untuk bangkit dan bertahan demi bayinya.

" _eomma_ jangan pergi" Suho melirik Kris, mencoba berbicara melalui tatapan mata.

"Iya sayang, _eomma_ disini, tidurlah" Suho perlahan membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo.

"_Yeobo,_ kembalilah kekamar, aku akan tidur disini menemani Kyungsoo. Dia butuh ditenangkan"

"Baiklah, jika ada sesuatu segera panggil aku" Suho mengangguk seraya tersenyum. Kemudian Kris menyempatkan diri untuk mencium kening suho sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua didalam kamar.

Suho berbaring menyamping sambil mengelus helaian rambut Kyungsoo. Ia bersenandung lembut, berharap wanita rapuh dihadapannya ini dapat tertidur, jujur saja ia ingin menangis, hati ibu mana yang tak teriris melihat anaknya begitu banyak menanggung kepedihan. Walaupun tak ada setetes darahnya yang mengalir ditubuh Kyungsoo, tapi saat ini dirinyalah tempat kyungsoo membutuhkan pelukan seorang ibu, meskipun kenyataannya Tak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Lay dihati Kyungsoo.

"Berbahagialah nak, lupakan semua penderitaan ini, kau pantas bahagia, kami semua ada disini untuk mu" Suho beringsut maju, mencium kening Kyungsoo penuh rasa kasih sayang. Airmatanya itu akhirnya luruh ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang terlelap lemah.

"jangan pernah merasa sendiri"

* * *

TBC

* * *

Haiii *nyengir idiot* diri ini kembali *horaaaaay*  
Niatnya udah mau comeback diawal tahun kemaren, mau update immortal love tapi niat itu dibatalkan ~T_T~, lagian sepertinya tahun baru kemarin banyak yg update kan yak, udah banyak bacaan kan?  
ada yang nanyain sih, kak Yu kenapa ga ikutan update bareng temen temen?  
ga ada yang ngajakin hiks, mungkin udah pada ga inget kali diri ini masih bernapas.

tapi tetap masih ada yg nungguin ff ini kan ya? udah lama bangetkan ? Yu sampai frustasi, trus ngerasa kalau cara penulisan juga udah beda. efek terlalu lama ga nulis.  
Terima kasih ya yang udah mau bersedia luangin waktunya buat review, yu seneng banget samaa respon kalian, ada kritik dan saran. serius itu jadi sumber semangat.

dan masalaah nc di chapter13 kemarin Yu emang sengaja bikinnya seperti itu, biar kalian ga terlalu fokus samaa kegiatan itu, sengaja dikasih part 'refresh' nya, biar nc nya ga terlalu dihayati(?) bahaya kalau terlalu fokus :D baca nc itu ga boleh terlalu serius. Nanti kalau mau yang serius minta sama suami hohohoho *senyum malaikat*

Yu terhura banget sama respon di chapter kmarin, dukungan kalian semangat kalian emang bener-beneer bikin bangkit, Yu sampe mikir apasih istimewanya ff abal abal ini, kok kalian sampai segitunya *Nangis banjir bandang* sekali lagi makasih ya, kalau bisa meluk, yu pengen peluk kalian semua hiks *alaay lu!

Untuk chapter ini chanbaeknya ga terlallu banyak, ini udah mulai muncul percikan api, ada yang bilang ceritanya lebih menarik ttg kaisoo, chanbaeknya flat, tapi sesungguh nya tidak ada yang tau apa yg terjadi berikutnya kan ? *smirk* untuk yang sekarang nikmatin aja dulu kebahagiaan chanbaek yg seperti ini, Chanbaek tetep main cast hanya saja puncaknya belum disini, Ya puas puas-in dulu chanbaek yg sekarang, karena 'sesuatu'itu bakal terjadi ahahaha. *sok yes.

Untuk yang minta banyakin Kaisoo yu cma bisa kasih porsi yang sesuai aja, karena kaisoo dan chanbaek berkaitan erat, Kaisoo begini karena chanbaek dan chanbaek begitu karena kaisoo, ngerti kan? /kagaaaa/

Makasih banyak juga yang udah mau repot² rekomin ff ini dimanapun, yang promotin cerita ini, yu ga tau siapa siapa aja, tapi yu mau ucapin makasih banyak.  
Ga nyangka juga ff ini dibaca sama editor kaporit ane.  
Buat dd fira makasih ya udah mau baca, duh jadi malu *kulit putih merona* /p*nds kali ah~/

buat **Hana247** welcome^^ senang betul hati saye ade reader internasional(?) Dari malaysia, btw yu orang riau loh *gak nanya* bisa banget bahasa melayu, semoga bahasa aneh yu di ff ini tak membingungkan ye hanaa,, salam kenal^^

Untuk kamu yang bernama Hana juga, Hei cenayang **Real ParkHana**, yg suka gosipin ane,tau banget gue pemalas :D eii jangan kira yu ga tau kamu gosipin organisasi percabangan/? Ini, ingat kita sesama cenayang:D diriku tau apa yang kamu lakukan bersama ella,, *kibas jubah

The last, terima kasih sekali buat ella selaku nyonya oh cabang medan, berkat dukungan dan dorongannya lah ff ini brojol lagi, soalnya kalau ga ada ella ff ini masih harus ngaret, jadwal seharus nya itu hari sabtu, tp karena yu kebanyakan stuck jadi makin ga selesai

Tapi pada akhirnya writer block itu teratasi.

sedih deh lets not nya ella udh ending (udah baca ffnya duluan,sorry ya ella yu curi start baca di doc manager*gorok saja aku laa)  
kalau ada yg belom baca, silahkan temukan ff nya di akun **baekbychuu**  
Kalau bisa demoin authornya juga buat diperpanjang(?) ples 'malam kedua'nya chanbaek karena chanbaeknya nikah lagi ayaaay!triplet dapat baluuu *heboh sendiri*

Duh hampir lupa, yu ganti pin ya guys, kalau pin di chap kmaren ada yang invite trus gak yu accept harap dimaklumi^^ kalau ada yang kehilangan Kontak Yu bisa invite ulang **5B29410C**, Yu ganti hp jadi pin nya berubah, mungkin karena ga logout kali yah. So, di invite ulang ya guys.

BIG THANKS TO :

intan kpoper, daebaektaeluv chanbaeqiss neli amelia rizka0419 pinkpurple94 Nayeolpcy27 sa exindira Lucky8894 Istiqomah Dinda399 firechanlightbaek .96 OhdhiHanni MbemXiumin Chanshin08 TyaWuryWK

AuliaPutri14 Babies BYUN Hamidah0706 ChanHunBaek memomy baekchu .35 oohdhita99 Real ParkHana Yessi94esy Taman Coklat ruixi1 CHANBAEK FOREVER Rilah safitri

narsih556 kimkaaaaai Ihfaherdiati892 JonginDO Anniputamei Gigi onta keziaf BLUEFIRE0805 EXO12LOVE fvirliani edifa sehyun14 hanhan96 rly Guest Guest aldy.8102 Firda473 NopwillineKaiSoo BunnyJoon dews Jung Hyejin 6991 diauthie sweaty hany exo JungHunHan Lu-ttleDeer HunBubbleTea StrawBaekki Kimeunyeol candelyrufela28 HunBubbleTea Parkchanyeol00 puppy baek leeminoznurhayati

ditunggu Reviewnya ya guys, YU rindu kalian :*

P.S : Happy4YearsWithSehun papaboo ga kerasa ya usia pernikahan kita udah 4 tahun aja, usia pernikahan segitu biasanya rawan banget loh, tapi kita masih aja kaya pengantin baru aja yaa^^*woy!heheh Semoga kita langgeng sampai maut memisahkan ya Hun muach

Buat teh lulu, Happy anniv juga ya teh #HappyHunhanDay, *berusaha akrab dengan istri tua :v

P.S.S : Kobam banget sama Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Taekai, aaa OTP ane kalau ngemoment ga ngira-ngira :v hajaar! apalagi yang disingapura kemarin, duh mana baek pegang foto dia sama Suho GS version. Janda begitu ternyata mak gue banyak yang doyan, fanboy pula, pesona seorang JunMyunnieee ppffttt

P.S.S.S : /menunggu hasil kencan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun/

bhaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Salam Rindu,

Yu

Jan 11, 2016


	15. Chapter 15

_**"Wedding Proposal In 22nd"**_

_By; FlameShine!_

_Main Cast :_

_Park Chanyeol_

_Byun Baekhyun_

_slight!_

_Kaisoo_

_Hunhan_

_and others_

_Rate: M_

_Genre : Romance, Fluff, Marriage life,Drama, Little humor(ga yakin)_

_Lenght : 15 of ?_

_Disclaimer : Cast milik Sang Pencipta . This My Fanfiction. My Story._

_**WARNING**__!_

_TYPO as usual_

_kesalahan pada beberapa kata yang hilang itu terjadi pada FFn._

_GS for Uke/. OOC ./SMUT/ BED SCENE/ MATURE CONTENT / Not for children / NO BASH / DLDR/_

_Summary :_

_Chanyeol yang kebelet ingin menikahi baekhyun. Gadis cantik yang selalu bersama nya. Baekhyun mengatakan tak ingin menikah sebelum lulus. /..."Lagian siapa bilang menikah itu bikin stress? menikah itu menyenangkan tauk!"/ "Menyenangkan apanya?! /..."Kita bisa bercinta di setiap sisi rumah idaman kita, dengan berbagai pose! " / ..."Yeol~ kita bicarakan ini setelah kita wisuda" / "... lalu apa perlu juga kau ku hamili dulu baru kau mau menikah dengan ku? kalau begitu ayo detik ini juga kita ke rumah ku~setelah itu esok nya aku jamin kau sudah positif hamil anak ku"/ Long Summary. CHANBAEK/GS/EXO fanfiction._

_._

_Tulisan cetak miring ; kejadian masa lalu_

* * *

_oOo_

* * *

_"Kakek!" Chanyeol berlari menyongsong kedatangan sang kakek kedepan pintu rumah._

_"Chanyeolie, sayang" Pria paruh baya itu langsung merengkuh tubuh Chanyeol kecil yang tengah memeluk erat kakinya._

_"Maafkan Yeolie kek" sang kakek terkekeh pelan mendengar kalimat lugu itu diiringi isakan kecil._

_"Kenapa minta maaf? Cucu kakek ini memangnya salah apa,hm?"_

_"Yeollie tidak bisa menjaga Sehun dan Kai, Yeollie tadi sedang sibuk mencari boneka barbie Baekhyunie yang Yeollie hilangkan, Yeollie tak tau kalau Kai dan Sehun berkelahi, sampai kepala Sehun berdarah. Hiks maafkan kek, Yeollie bukan hyung yang baik" Leeteuk tersenyum hangat mendengar penuturan jujur sang cucu, ada terbesit rasa bangga ketika cucu laki-laki pertamanya ini sudah memiliki rasa tanggungjawab yang besar diusianya yang belum genap tujuh tahun. Chanyeol kecil tumbuh dengan sangat mengagumkan. _

_"Sayang, ini sepenuhnya bukan salah Chanyeolie, kakek senang kau bertanggungjawab karena menghilangkan boneka Baekhyun. Tapi lain kali jangan menjahili Baekhyun lagi ya. Sehunnie baik-baik saja, dia hanya terjatuh, kepalanya sudah diperban" Leeteuk mengusap kepala Chanyeol berkali-kali hingga rambut mangkok Chanyeol terlihat berantakan._

_"Iya Yeollie janji tak akan jahil lagi pada Baekhyunnie, tapi kek, kenapa Sehun tak pulang bersama kakek?" Chanyeol menghapus airmatanya menggunakan punggung tangannya dengan asal. _

_"Dokter bilang, Sehunnie baru boleh pulang besok sore. Ayo kita jenguk Sehunnie, dia merengek minta kau temani, disana juga ada Baekhyunie, bawalah bonekanya, sekalian minta maaf. Tak baik menjahili anak perempuan seperti itu, kau mau Baekhyunie membenci mu?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali._

_"Tunggu sebentar kek, biar Yeollie ambil dulu bonekanya didalam kamar". Sepeninggal Chanyeol, kakek empat orang cucu itu mendudukan diri sejenak diatas sofa ruang tamu tanpa menyadari kehadiran Kai kecil yang mendekati sang kakek,takut-takut._

_Sebenarnya sudah sedari tadi Kai bersembunyi dibalik tembok tangga menunggu kakeknya pulang dari rumah sakit. _

_"Kek" suara Kai bergetar bercampur takut. "apa Kai juga boleh ikut kerumah sakit?" _

_Leeteuk tersentak kaget. "aigoo, kakek terkejut" sejenak ia mengurut pelan dadanya. "Kai dirumah saja ya, nanti kalau Sehun sudah sembuh, kalian bisa bermain lagi, tapi ingat tak boleh mendorong adikmu sampai jatuh seperti itu ya, kasihan hyung mu sampai khawatir begitu"_

_"Ayo kek! kita berangkat" Chanyeol datang dari arah tangga sambil memegang sebuah boneka. " Kai, hyung mencari mu kesana kemari" Chanyeol menghampiri Kai yang sedang terisak._

_"Kai dirumah saja ya, jangan nakal. Kakek dan hyungmu pergi sebentar, ayo Chanyeolie"._

_Leeteuk bangkit dari duduknya lalu memberikan bahasa tubuh pada Chanyeol agar menghampirinya. _

_"Kek kenapa Kai tidak ikut saja" Keduanya lalu berjalan kedepan pintu meninggalkan Kai yang sudah bercucuran airmata memandangi kepergian hyung dan kakeknya. _

_"Sehun belum terlalu sembuh, jadi sebaiknya Kai jangan ikut, nah sepulang dari rumah sakit ayo ketoko buku, kakek punya hadiah untukmu"_

_" tapi Yeollie ingin mobil balap yang waktu itu kakek janjikan, ayo kita beli itu kek" sang kakek terkekeh lembut mendengar nada merayu dari Chanyeol. "baiklah, baiklah apapun untuk mu sayang"_

_Samar-samar Kai mendengar seluruh obrolan mereka, sampai suara keduanya hilang dibalik pintu mobil. Ia terisak dengan mata yang memerah. Ia kemudian membalikan tubuh menuju kamarnya sambil menangis sesegukan. Khas anak kecil._

_"Jongin sayang, kenapa menangis?" _

_"hiks apa kakek tidak sayang pada Kai, nek? apa kakek membenci Kai? hiks-" _

_"sayang, kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? tentu saja kakek sayang pada mu, kau juga cucunya, sayang. Sini, nenek peluk, ada apa hm? jagoan itu tak boleh menangis" Kai menghamburkan diri kepelukan sang nenek, dalam pelukan itu tangisnya pecah._

_"tapi kenapa kakek lebih sayang sama Chanyeolie hyung, nek? kenapa Kai selalu dibedakan dengan Chanyeollie hyung?" sang nenek tersentak mendengar ucapan polos Kai, diusia sekecil itu Kai bisa merasakan perlakuan yang berbeda dari kakeknya._

_"Sayang dengarkan nenek, kau harus jadi anak yang kuat, jangan pernah terlihat lemah oleh siapapun, jangan cengeng, jagoan nenek tak boleh mudah menangis, Jongin-nya nenek harus lebih hebat dari Chanyeol!"_

_"tapi kakek selalu membanggakan Chanyeolie hyung" raut wajah Kai memancarkan kesedihan._

_"kalau begitu menangkan Baekhyun untuk mu, sayang"_

_"maksudnya nek?" sang nenek baru tersadar, Kai belum mengerti apa-apa diusianya saat ini. Kai tak dapat memahami ucapannya barusan. _

_"Jagalah Baekhyun, buat lah dia ada dalam lindungan mu, jangan sakiti dia, hingga dewasa nanti, kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan,Jongin sayang" Kai hanya mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya ketika bertemu pandang dengan mata sang nenek, berusaha mencerna ucapan tersebut. Tatapan neneknya menyiratkan sesuatu yang tak dapat ia mengerti, kenapa ucapan orang dewasa selalu membingungkan? apa dia harus menunggu dewasa dulu untuk dapat memahaminya?_

_"Chaaa, saatnya mandi setelah itu kita main sepeda didepan rumah" Kai kemudian melepaskan pelukan sang nenek, lalu menghapus airmata asal dengan punggung tangan._

_"ayo nek!"_

_"ayoo, nanti biar nenek telepon eomma mu, supaya sepulang kantor membelikan ayam super banyak! hanya untuk jongine, setuju?"_

_"yeayy ayaaaam! terimakasih neneeeeek, jonginie saaayaaaang neneek" ekspresi bocah itu berubah ceria seketika. Sang nenek tersenyum senang melihat tingkah kekanakan sang cucu. Biarlah, Kai terlalu dini untuk mengerti keadaan ini, masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami peliknya kondisi keluarganya mereka, biarlah cucunya itu menikmati masa kecilnya, sebelum menghadapi sulitnya ketika dewasa nanti._

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sejam lamanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyusuri arah utara pulau ini, akhirnya air terjun jernih itu ditemukan berkat petunjuk sebuah peta. Baekhyun memekik girang ketika mendengar gemercik air dari kejauhan, kemudian berlari mendekati air terjun. Tanpa menunggu Chanyeol, ia perlahan memasuki aliran air terjun, selangkah demi selangkah hingga berdiri beberapa meter tak jauh dari hempasan air. Kerikil kecil didasar air, sungguh merelaksasikan kepenatan telapak kakinya, terasa seperti _treatment spa._

"Sayang! hati-hati, jangan terburu-buru nanti jatuh!" Chanyeol memekik dari kejauhan, melebarkan langkahnya demi menyusul Baekhyun yang lebih dulu masuk kedalam air. Sementara, Baekhyun sedang menikmati bulir-bulir kecil air terjun yang perlahan membuat seluruh tubuhnya basah. Sungguh menyegarkan, membuat tubuhnya ringan tanpa beban. Tak peduli bahwa air itu membuat seluruh lekuk tubuhnya tercetak dibalik kaus putih dan celana putih selututnya. Bahkan bra dan celana dalam warna merahnya,menyala dibalik pakaian basah itu.

Dan satu-satunya makhluk yang paling beruntung, yang bisa menyaksikan pemandangan itu hanya Park Chanyeol seorang. Ia perlahan mengendap-endap tak bersuara menghampiri sang istri, bersiap memberikan pelukan dari belakang, karena posisi Baekhyun saat ini memudahkan aksinya, Baekhyun tengah menengadahkan kepala membiarkan bulir air menerpa wajah cantiknya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Aaaakhh!" senakal-nakalnya Park Chanyeol ia pasti menyelipkan sebuah remasan didada sang istri. Dasar mesum!

"Chanyeol! bikin kaget saja!" Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya didada bidang sang suami, lalu menyamakankan diri dalam pelukan itu.

"siapa yang mengizinkanmu turun sendiri hm?" Chanyeol kemudian mengecup mesra leher Baekhyun, sedikit meninggalkan bekas disana. "kau lambat sekali, seperti siput! ayo berenang" Baekhyun tak sengaja mendorong tubuh sang suami dengan tenaga yang berlebih, niatnya hanya ingin melepaskan diri, tapi siapa sangka tubuh bagian bekalangnya terasa seperti menghantam sesuatu yang sangat keras._ 'Astaga jangan bilang jika Chanyeol...'_ Baekhyun memekik didalam hati, tak ingin menduga, ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, dan benar saja suaminya tengah meringis kesakitan dengan kedua tangannya yang refleks melingkupi 'property' yang terlihat tengah membesar itu.

"Astaga Chanyeol! Kau ini benar-benar... aisssh! Pulang dari sini serpertinya aku perlu memeriksakan hormon berlebihan mu itu! " Baekhyun memasang raut wajah kesal, kalau Chanyeol sudah 'bermasalah' seperti itu pasti acara berenang mereka tidak semenyenangkan ekspetasinya.

"shh sayang, sakiiiit" Chanyeol merengek, masih dengan ringisan yang belum hilang.

"bodo amat" Baekhyun pura-pura cuek membuang mukanya.

"Baek, kau harus tanggung jawab, ini benar-benar menyiksaku" Baekhyun masih berdiam diri, sementara Chanyeol yang terduduk disalah satu batu yang cukup besar, sibuk mengelus-elus 'kesayangannya' demi meredakan rasa sakit.

"Berenanglah, aku akan menyelesaikan ini sendiri" melihat Baekhyun tak bereaksi dengan raut wajah yang masih sama, Chanyeol mengambil taktik lain. Pura-pura mengalah, memasang raut wajah pasrah dan nada bicara yang terkesan mengiba.

"aishh kau ini" Baekhyun mudah luluh jika Chanyeol sudah bersikap seperti itu. Ia kemudian menghampiri suaminya dengan langkah yang sengaja dihentak-hentakan. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari bibir Chanyeol menyeringai tipis penuh kemenangan. Istrinya itu langsung mengambil posisi berjongkok dihadapannya. Tak bersuara, Baekhyun langsung menarik celana pendek Chanyeol hingga sebatas lutut, tindakan tiba-tiba itu membuat Chanyeol kaget setengah mati, tak biasanya istrinya bertindak berani seperti itu.

"Bae..baek! tu..tunggu! kau mau apa?"

"mau apa? ya menyelesaikan 'masalah' mu ini!" Tanpa menunggu respon Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggenggam 'property' suaminya yang mengeras kokoh dengan begitu sempurna, memberikan sedikit remasan sebelum memasukannya kedalam mulut. Chanyeol terlihat begitu susah payah menahan desahannya, tentu. Bukan ini yang sebenarnya ia inginkan. Namun ia butuh bertahan untuk membuktikan bahwa kuluman istrinya itu akan berakhir sia-sia. Ia tak boleh kalah, meskipun hampir mati menikmati hebatnya _service _dari mulut sang istri. Kepala Chanyeol menengadah, tubuhnya melengkung kebelakang bertumpu pada kedua tangannya, pusat kenikmatannya tengah dilahap abis-abisan oleh Baekhyun. Ia ingin menyerah namun bayangan kenikmatan yang lebih luar biasa lagi dari hangatnya kewanitaan sang istri membuat Chanyeol harus bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Baekh, sudah...ini akan sia-sia, Kau tau aku hanya bisa keluar didalam mu" Sudah cukup lama, dan Chanyeol harus menghentikan ini sebelum pertahanannya runtuh.

"lalu harus bagaimana? kau ingin kita bercinta? tapi dimana?tak ada tempat berbaring disini, aku tak ingin melakukannya sambil berdiri, Yeol!" Chanyeol terdiam sejenak mencari tempat yang memungkinkan, kemudian bangkit membenahi celananya. Ia lalu menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya menyusuri aliran air terjun, menuju kearah dimana terdapat banyak bebatuan sungai yang besar. Diantara bebatuan itu, Baekhyun melihat ada sebuah batu besar yang cukup datar, namun sedikit terendam air. Wajah Baekhyun memerah seketika, membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan diatas batu itu. Ia dapat merasakan bagaimana sensasi bercinta sambil menikmati hempasan bulir airterjun. Mendadak moodnya kembali berubah. Menjadi benar-benar menginginkan percintaan mereka.

"tunggu disini, Baek" Chanyeol berlari kecil menuju tepian, kemudian sedikit menyusuri pepohonan.

"Jangan lama-lama Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan nada manja. Sementara Chanyeol tengah sibuk mencari sesuatu demi membantu memperlancar 'aksinya'. Cukup lama ia mencari, akhirnya sesuatu itu ia temukan. Ia memandang sedih ketika hendak mencabutnya.

"Maafkan aku baby pisang, sejujurnya aku tak ingin mencabutmu, tapi semua ini terpaksa aku lalukan, ooh... istriku sudah menanti disana, sekali lagi maafkan aku" Chanyeol mengelus batang pohon pisang kecil itu penuh kasih sayang sebelum mencabutnya. Setelah berhasil, ia beralih memandang pohon pisang yang lebih besar.

"Ibu pisang, maafkan aku mengambil anakmu secara paksa, memisahkan mu darinya, sungguh ini demi kebaikan kita bersama dan-" Chanyeol sedikit bergeser kesamping, menepuk batang pohon pisang lain, disebelah pohon yang ia sebut ibu pisang tadi "Bapak pisang, jagalah ibu pisang dengan baik, maaf aku mengambil anak kalian, tapi aku rasa kalian bisa buat anak pisang yang baru, mari kita sama-sama berjuang! demi memiliki anak" Chanyeol kemudian membuat gestur tubuh memberi semangat "Bapak pisang, fighting! Terimakasih banyak, semoga lain waktu aku kemari kita sama sama sudah punya anak baru, daaaahh" Chanyeol melambaikan tangan ntah pada siapa, ia kemudian kembali menuju air terjun dengan langkah riang seperti anak kecil.

Ketahuilah Park Chanyeol, jika ada yang melihat mu, mungkin mereka mengira dirimu adalah orang gila.

Orang waras mana yang berbicara pada sebuah pohon?

* * *

.

* * *

Kim Minseok turun dari mobilnya dengan langkah ragu-ragu. Ia sengaja menaruh mobil itu cukup jauh dari halaman rumah, wanita cantik yang masih terlihat muda meskipun sudah berusia 40 tahun itu makin mengeratkan _coat _berbulu yang ia kenakan, sudah bulan Oktober dan itu artinya musim sudah memasuki fase dingin. Apalagi kawasan Pyeongchang-dong ini berada dilereng gunung, termasuk kawasan dengan udara dingin. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kaki melewati pintu kayu kecil disamping pagar rumah, meniti satu persatu anak tangga sambil melamun. Sudah berbulan-bulan ia tak mengunjungi rumah mewah ini. Semenjak kejadian anak semata wayangnya tak pernah kembali lagi ke Seoul, sejak pertengkaran hebat sang anak dengan suaminya. Xiumin tak dapat melakukan apa-apa, sebagai seorang ibu, hatinya begitu teriris menerima kenyataan anak semata wayangnya berpisah dengannya tanpa tau harus melakukan apa, selain pasrah pada kenyataan. Dan kini ia tak tau harus mengatakannya bagaimana-

"Nyonya, anda kemari? astaga, kenapa nyonya tak memberi tahu? nyonya datang bersama tuan? apa tuan sudah sehat? " suara khas bibi Jung, maid kepercayaan rumah ini, membuat sang nyonya terkejut.

"Apa mama ada diatas?" Xiumin mengabaikan pertanyaan beruntun bibi Jung dengan balik bertanya melontarkan nada pelan dan raut muka bersedih.

"A, nyonya besar sedang minum teh diatap, mari saya antarkan" dalam perjalanan menuju lantai atas, Xiumin kembali termenung, memikirkan kalimat apa yang hendak ia ucapkan nanti.

"Silahkan nyonya" Bibi jung mempersilahkan xiumin untuk membuka pintu itu. Dari arah pintu yang ia buka, Xiumin melihat sosok wanita tua itu tengah melamun sambil memegang sebuah cangkir, ia tengah menatap lurus kedepan memandang kota Seoul dari kejauhan.

"Mama tau kau datang, Xiu. Masuklah" Xiumin tersentak kaget ketika wanita yang ia sebut mama itu bersuara. Langkahnya terasa berat, ia tak tau apa yang membuat merasa takut.

"Ma-" Suaranya tercekat. "Apa yang membuat mu datang kemari? mama kira kau sudah lupa, sayang" suara tenang BoA bagai jarum tajam menusuk-nusuk ulu hatinya.

"Ah, bagaimana keadaan cucu dan memantu kesayanganku? aku benar-benar merindukan mereka" ada kekehan tak lazim disela kalimat BoA. Ia kemudian menoleh memandang anak perempuannya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Ka.. Kai-" Xiumin terbata, tak tau harus memulainya dari mana.

"Sudah! Jangan menjelaskan apapun! aku sudah mengetahui semuanya" mendadak nada bicara ibunya terdengar tajam begitu juga dengan tatapan matanya.

"Bawalah anakmu pulang Xiu! tempatnya disini, rumahnya disini! semua ini miliknya! Dan kau hanya berdiam diri ketika anak mu terusir begitu saja? Tak mengetahui apakah ia hidup layak didunia sana? Dia sehat atau sakit? dia makan atau kelaparan? Sungguh kau ibu yang kejam untuk Jongin-ku, Xiumin sayang"

"Cukup ma! cukup!" emosinya terkumpul sudah, Xiumin tak menyadari bahwa ia berbicara dengan nada membentak.

"Cukup kau bilang? Sudah berapa lama, waktu untuk kata cukup mu itu!" nada bicara Boa tak kalah kuat.

"Ma, aku tak punya pilihan lain, aku tak bisa membiarkan Jongdae sakit seperti itu, Hiks- Kyungsoo hampir saja kehilangan nyawa untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ma. Aku tak tau harus seperti apa" akhirnya airmata yang sedari tadi ia tahan,luruh bersama rasa sakit dihatinya yang kian memarah.

"Dari dulu mama katakan! buat Jongdae lemah akan cintanya padamu, bukan dirimu yang lemah Xiu! Kau lihat akibatnya sekarang,! kau terlalu membiarkan Kai bertindak sesukanya. Segala ucapan mama tak pernah kau dengarkan. Kau pura-pura lupa atau memang sengaja lupa? Sepertinya keluarga Jongdae benar-benar sudah merubah mu. Atau perlukah mama mengingatkan mu lagi?" Boa menatap tepat pada kedua mata Xiumin yang tergenang oleh beningnya airmata.

"Aku mohon ma, kita akhiri saja. Semua ini akan sia-sia. Kita tak punya pilihan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berbahagia. Mereka menikah dengan saling mencintai. Sudah cukup untuk saling menyakiti seperti ini ma, Sudah cukup aku menyakiti Jongdae dengan kenyataan bahwa-"

"Hentikan ucapan mu itu Kim Minseok!" BoA murka. "Jangan pernah menyebutkan hal itu sekali lagi didepan mama! -"

"Ma, aku mohon" Xiumin melangkah mendekati sang mama. lalu berlutut memeluk kaki BoA sambil menangis terisak.

"Kita akhiri- Ada sosok lain yang amat tersakiti ma, Kyungsoo dan bayi dikandungannya, anak itu adalah darah daging kita! cucu-ku dan cicit mama juga. Hentikan ma, hentikan. aku mohon" Xiumin masih berlutut, tangis pilunya sarat akan permohonan yang teramat dalam. Ia sungguh sudah lelah melewati ini semua, sekelebat bayangan bagaimana penderitaan Kyungsoo hinggap difikirannya, ia tak ingin semua penderitaan yang pernah ia alami, terjadi juga pada Kyungsoo. Gadis itu sudah menjadi korban tak bersalah, yang tidak tau apa-apa dalam permainan mereka.

"Hentikan kata mu!? Coba katakan itu dipusara papa mu, Kim Minseok!" BoA kemudian menggerakan kakinya secara paksa. Berusaha melepaskan lingkaran tangan Xiumin dikakinya. Xiumin menyerah, ia terduduk lemah dengan tangis yang semakin pecah. Tangisan yang sedari tadi tak berhenti mengalir, ia memandangi kepergian mamanya dengan hati yang terluka. Bertahun-tahun sudah ia menyimpan rasa sakit itu. Ia berharap pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan membuat semuanya berakhir bahagia. Tapi kenyataan tak selalu sesuai keinginan. Namun Sungguh, ia tak sanggup untuk kembali menyakiti keluarganya sendiri. Kebohongan yang mereka simpan selama ini, akankah ia mampu menyimpannya lebih lama lagi?

* * *

.

.

* * *

Pasangan suami istri itu sampai dirumah menjelang malam. Baekhyun sempat kedinginan selama perjalanan pulang, ia mengeluh pusing dan tidak enak badan. Chanyeol jadi merasa bersalah membiarkan istrinya terlalu lama diair. Sebenarnya sesi percintaan mereka tadi tidak begitu lama, hanya saja Baekhyun ingin melakukannya dengan alur yang perlahan dan penuh kelembutan , membuat Chanyeol terpaksa mengatur tempo permainan mereka sesuai keinginan sang istri. Setelah menyelesaikannya, Baekhyun malah meminta mereka berenang bersama hingga kelelahan.

Chanyeol kini sedang mempersiapkan makan malam mereka, ia memasak sup rumput laut dan membuat teh hijau. Sembari menunggu masakan matang, ia beralih keruang depan, membuka lemari kaca disana dan mencari plester demam didalam kotak P3K. Sungguh tak tega melihat kepala istrinya terkulai lemas diatas meja makan. Ia langsung memakaikan plester itu ke kening sang istri, Chanyeol khawatir Baekhyun bisa demam karena terlalu lama bermain air. Baekhyun terlihat memejamkan mata, tak terusik oleh tangan Chanyeol yang meraba kening dan lehernya untuk merasakan suhu tubuhnya.

Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan iba, kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan dipucuk kening sang istri.

"Jangan sakit, sayang" Lirih Chanyeol sebelum beralih pada masakannya. Ia sungguh menyesal, Chanyeol mengutuk-ngutuk dirinya, karena mengikuti seluruh egonya sendiri tanpa mengingat kondisi kesehatan Baekhyun.

oOo

Tak tega membiarkan Baekhyun tertidur diatas meja makan, akhirnya Chanyeol menggendong tubuh mungil sang istri yang sedikit lebih berat dari biasanya kedalam kamar. Ia merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan hati-hati agar tidur istrinya itu tak terusik, namun tak berapa lama setelahnya, Baekhyun terbangun ketika Chanyeol menyampirkan selimut ketubuhnya.

"Yeol, pusing" lirih Baekhyun sambil mencoba untuk duduk. Chanyeol buru-buru mengambil segelas airputih dan meminumkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Apa demamnya sudah turun? kita makan dulu ya" Chanyeol kemudian mengambil makanan yang ia bawa tadi diatas nakas. Seketika Baekhyun merasa perutnya amat lapar melihat kepulan asap diatas nampan itu.

"Apa aku demam? aku rasa tidak Yeol, badan ku tak panas, aku hanya pusing dan sedikit tak enak badan" Baekhyun meraba seluruh wajah dan lehernya sambil memandangi sang suami yang tengah membawa makanan lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol kembali menempelkan punggung tangannya. Sebenarnya tadi tubuh Baekhyun tak panas, hanya saja ia khawatir kalau Baekhyun terserang demam mengingat istrinya tadi sangat lemas dan sedikit pucat.

"Makanlah dulu" Chanyeol menyendokan sup rumput laut buatannya, lalu mengarahkan sendok itu ke mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendelik tak suka, ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak ingin memakan sup itu.

"Kenapa? Ayo dimakan sayang, ini baik untuk kesehatanmu" nada penuh rayu Chanyeol tak dihiraukan Baekhyun. Kening Chanyeol berkerut memandang heran sang istri. Tak biasanya istrinya itu menolak sup buatannya ini. Malah Baekhyun lebih suka sup rumput laut-nya ketimbang buatan Suho _eomma_.

"Aku makan nasinya saja ya?"

"Baiklah, baiklah, kalau begitu habiskan" Siapa yang sanggup menolak permintaan Baekhyun, ketika si mungil itu merayu menggunakan senjata andalannya. _Aegyeo _dengan _puppy eyes_ itu membuat diri Chanyeol runtuh, tak ada jalan selain menyerah dan mengalah.

Namun ditiga suapan terakhir, Beakhyun sudah tak sanggup menelan nasi itu dimulutnya. Sesuatu bergejolak didalam perutnya, seperti hendak menyesak untuk dikeluarkan. Benar-benar tak tahan, Akhirnya ia bangkit menyibak selimut lalu turun dari ranjang. Berjalan terburu-buru kearah westafel, dan memuntahkan kembali nasi yang sudah berhasil masuk kelambungnya.

"Baek" Chanyeol memutar kepalanya, melihat kondisi sang istri, baru saja hendak menghampiri, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu kembali melangkah kemudian mendudukan diri ditepi ranjang disamping Chanyeol.

"Baek, kenapa? kau muntah?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, seraya mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Baek jangan-jangan kau-"

"Tidak Chanyeol!" Chanyeol tersentak kaget mendengar sanggahan Baekhyun dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

"Tapi Baek, kita sudah dua bulan dan-"

"Cukup Chanyeol. Cukup. Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang nantinya akan menyakiti kita lagi, aku hanya kekenyangan sampai perut ku kram dan mungkin masuk angin." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, tak membiarkan suaminya melihat sesuatu yang telah menggenang dipelupuk mata. Ia trauma dengan kejadian ini, Chanyeol dan dirinya hanya akan merasakan kekecewaan. Dan Baekhyun tak sanggup untuk mengecewakan Chanyeol sekali lagi. Hatinya terasa pedih.

"Tapi Baek-" Chanyeol melunakan nada bicaranya. Namun lagi-lagi Baekhyun tak mengizinkan Chanyeol untuk menyelesaikan kalimat.

"Chanyeol, aku mohon mengertilah, kita baru dua bulan, dan itu tidak berarti aku hamil karena hanya muntah seperti tadi. Kita sudah pernah seperti ini,bukan? aku hanya masuk angin, Yeol. Hilangkan pemikiran itu. Aku tau Kau benar-benar menginginkan kehadiran_nya_,aku sedang berusaha sekuat yang aku mampu. Kita sedang berusaha. Tapi sungguh aku tak ingin mengecewakan mu lagi" Tubuh Chanyeol seketika membeku, saat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menatapnya dalam dengan kedua bola mata yang telah tergenang. Baekhyun enggan menggeraknya matanya, mencegah _liquid _bening yang tergenang itu luruh dihadapan sang suami.

"Bae...Baek kau menangis?" Chanyeol bergerak kaku, bicaranya pun jadi terbata. Ia tak menyangka bahwa _'feeling' _yang ia katakan akan menyakiti hati sang istri.

"Baek, jangan menangis, aku mohon. Ok, Ok. Kau mungkin hanya masuk angin, sayang. Aku percaya" Chanyeol terpaksa menyangkal

"tapi jangan menangis, ingatkan pesan eomma mu? Jangan jadikan ini semua beban, sayang" Baekhyun beringsut turun, berniat pindah dari hadapan Chanyeol. Ia kemudian berjalan mengitari ranjang. Chanyeol refleks memutar tubuhnya mengikuti gerak tubuh mungil sang istri. Baekhyun lalu berbaring disisi sebelah kanan, menarik selimut menutupi badannya hingga keleher.

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu hingga mati, meskipun Tuhan tidak berkehendak menitipkan_nya _pada kita. Meskipun kita tak mendengar suara bayi dirumah kita, meskipun kita tak bisa punya anak sama sekali! Aku tak akan pernah berhenti mencintai mu, Park Baekhyun."

Bahu Baekhyun bergetar, tangisnya pecah setelah mendengar ucapan tegas Chanyeol barusan. Isakannya teredam oleh selimut tebal yang sengaja gunakan untuk menutup tangisannya erat-erat, tak ingin Chanyeol mendengarnya.

Chanyeol bukan suami yang bodoh untuk menyadari keadaan istrinya saat ini, dibalik punggung sang istri, Chanyeol tau bahu itu bergetar bersama sebuah tangisan. Ia kemudian merangkak mendekati Baekhyun, ikut berbaring menyamping, memberikannya sebuah pelukan erat dan kata-kata menenangkan. Mengecup pucuk kepala sang istri berulang kali. Perlakuannya tak lantas membuat Baekhyun mereda, namun semakin menangis parah. Chanyeol semakin merasa bersalah, menyadari ketakutan Baekhyun akan kegagalan. Ucapannya tadi bukanlah suatu ucapan untuk menenangkan ketakutan, tapi itu adalah kesungguhan. Tak memiliki anak sekalipun Chanyeol rela, asal Baekhyun tak meninggalkan dirinya dikemudian hari. Hanya saja, Chanyeol memiliki perasaan yang begitu kuat yang ntah dari mana datangnya. Perasaan ini berbeda ketika ia juga menduga kehamilan Baekhyun 2 bulan yang lalu. Baekhyun lebih berat dari biasanya,perut kram-nya muntah itu dan sensitifitas Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini.

Chanyeol memandang kosong tembok kamar dihadapannya. Apa ia hanya sekedar terbawa perasaan akibat mimpinya beberapa waktu lalu? dimimpi itu Baekhyun melahirkan seorang bayi cantik untuk dirinya. Chanyeol sengaja tak menceritakan mimpinya demi menjaga perasaan sang istri.

Malam sudah semakin larut, Baekhyun juga sepertinya sudah terlelap dipelukan Chanyeol dan sudah tidak terisak lagi, sementara Chanyeol masih sulit memejamkan matanya, sibuk berkutat dengan berbagai macam fikiran.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Hoeekkk! Hoeeekhh"

Tidur Baekhyun terusik mendengar suara aneh itu, ia berusaha membuka kedua matanya yang masih terasa berat. Ia teringat semalam menangis cukup lama dan sangat yakin mata sipitnya sekarang tengah membengkak, pasti wajahnya kini buruk rupa. Baekhyun memaksakan matanya untuk terbuka, akhirnya segaris cahaya pagi menyapa retinanya. Menyadari sang suami tak berada disisinya, Baekhyun kemudian bergerak perlahan turun dari ranjang , masih sambil mengucek-ngucek mata. Ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi dengan pintu yang terbuka, mata yang sudah berhasil melebar sepenuhnya walaupun hanya segaris -oke itu karena mata Baekhyun sipit dan efek sehabis menangis- menangkap sosok sang suami tengah membungkukkan tubuhnya didepan kloset. Apa Chanyeol lupa ada westafel dikamar ini?

"Hoeekhh" Chanyeol muntah sekali lagi, Baekhyun terheran dibuatnya, ia melirik kedalam kloset, tak ada isi perut yang dikeluarkan suaminya itu, hanya air sedikit bercampur saliva. Ia kemudian membantu Chanyeol dengan mengelus pelan-pelan pungggung dan tengkuk sang suami berulang kali. Chanyeol sebenarnya menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun sedari tadi, hanya saja ia tak mampu bersuara meskipun sekedar menyapa sang istri. Gelombang sesuatu diperutnya tak mengizinkannya untuk berbicara sejenak.

"hoekkkhh"

"Chanyeol? Kau masuk angin?" Chanyeol hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, memberi respon pada Baekhyun. Muntahnya ini benar-benar membuatnya tak berdaya. Ia kehilangan tenaganya.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku ambilkan air hangat dan minyak angin"

.

Ketika Baekhyun kembali, Chanyeol sudah berada diatas tempat tidur sambil duduk bersandar pada bantal yang ia letakan dipunggungnya. Baekhyun datang dengan membawa sebuah minyak kayu putih dan secangkir teh pahit hangat, menghampiri Chanyeol lalu duduk ditepi ranjang. Ia mengoleskan minyak tersebut lebih dulu ketelapak tangannya kemudian menyapukannya diatas perut sang suami hingga keseluruh dada dan tengkuk. Sedikit menepukan jarinya disekitar hidung dan kening.

"Sudah tau masuk angin, masih saja tidur tak memakai baju" Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengomeli Chanyeol dengan kecerewetannya yang khas. Hal ini membuat Chanyeol sedikit lega setelah semalaman tak tidur memikirkan perasaan sang istri.

"Kenapa bisa sampai masuk angin sih? Kau tak tidur ya?" Baekhyun memandang wajah kusut Chanyeol, ada sedikit lingkaran hitam dibawah bola matanya. Chanyeol mengangguk memberikan sebuah kejujuran.

"Aku tadi membuat kopi, dan baru sekali seruput tiba-tiba perut ku mual, kemudian muntah berkali-kali"

"Astagaa kau ini, kenapa minum kopi kalau tak bisa tidur, Yeol" Baekhyun selesai memakaikan minyak ketubuh Chanyeol, menyerahkan teh pahit untuk diminum dan meletakkan kembali cangkir itu diatas nakas. Ia beranjak dari duduknya menuju lemari, mengambil baju hangat yang cukup tebal untuk dikenakan Chanyeol. Ia kemudian memakaikan baju itu pada sang suami. Lalu meminta suaminya itu untuk kembali beristirahat.

"Baek, maaf sepertinya hari ini kita tidak bisa ke pusat kota, badan ku benar-benar lemas, sayang" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Tak masalah, aku tak mungkin memaksa suami ku yang sedang sakit begini kan? Lagian hari ini aku bisa bereksperimen membuat _strawberry cake_, dari buah yang kita petik waktu itu. Istirahatlah, aku akan membuatkan sarapan" Chanyeol menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun ketika si mungil itu hendak melangkah. Baekhyun menoleh dan pandangan mereka bertemu dalam beberapa menit keheningan.

"Maafkan aku. Maaf untuk yang semalam, aku menyakiti mu hingga kau menangis-" Baekhyun tau memotong pembicaraan orang itu adalah tindakan yang tidak sopan. Tapi mengapa ia suka sekali memotong kalimat sang suami dengan seenaknya.

"Tidak Chanyeol, aku baru teringat pesan eomma, bahwa aku juga harus mengerti dirimu, selama ini kau yang selalu berusaha memahami aku, tapi aku tak melakukan apa-apa untuk mengerti dirimu, tadi malam anggap saja jiwa cengengku sedang berkuasa, jadi jangan minta maaf. Aku mengerti perasaan mu, Chanyeol-ku. Oh iya aku belum membalaas ucapan mu semalam" Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah sang suami, hingga hidung keduanya bertemu.

"Aku juga tetap akan mencintaimu hingga apapun itu yang terjadi diantara kita. Simpan itu baik-baik difikiran mu, CEO muda, Park Chanyeol" Kedua telapak tangannya ia tempelkan pada pipi Chanyeol. Nada bicara Baekhyun tak ubahnya seperti seorang diktaktor. Memaksa dan memerintah. Chanyeol seketika tertawa mendengarnya. Namun Baekhyun tak membiarkan tawa itu bertahan lama. Dengan segera ia membungkam tawa sang suami bersama sebuah penyatuan yang amat manis. Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk mencium Chanyeol lebih dulu. Perlahan kedua kaki baekhyun tak menapak lagi pada lantai. Kakinya sudah tertekuk 90 derajat mengunci paha Chanyeol dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, posisi seperti ini membuat kepala Baekhyun berada lebih tinggi diatas kepala Chanyeol. Mau tak mau Chanyeol harus menengadahkan kepalanya sambil menikmati bibir sang istri yang tengah melumat bibir tebalnya. Ciuman mereka berubah menuntut dan menimbulkan gairah. Anggap saja ciuman pagi ini porsi _double _karena, tadi malam ia tak mendapatkan ciuman selamat malam.

Selagi Baekhyun tengah sibuk menginvasi seluruh rongga mulutnya dengan menggunakan lidah - Chanyeol tak menyadari sejak kapan ciuman mereka masuk ketahap_ freench kiss_ dan lebih _waw_nya lagi Baekhyun yang tengah berusaha mendominasi ciuman mereka-. Chanyeol tidak mau kalah, tangannya kemudian menyelinap kedalam baju tidur sang istri meraba perlahan dengan lembut seluruh permukaan perut Baekhyun. semakin lama semakin merambat keatas, menyapa gundukan favoritnya dengan dua buah remasan sensual, berulang kali. '_Tumben sekali tak pakai bra_' lirih Chanyeol dalam hati. Namun ada yang sedikit berbeda, Payudara Baekhyun terasa keras, tak kenyal seperti biasanya.

"Akhhh, " Baekhyun meringis kesakitan bercampur nikmat. Payudaraya akhir-akhir ini sangat sensitif, mungkin efek jadwal bulanannya akan datang. Ia kemudian sengaja menepuk tangan 'nakal' sang suami dengan kekuatan penuh hingga menghasilkan bunyi yang kuat.

Chanyeol tertawa penuh kemenangan, ia membangkat alisnya membentuk _smirk _yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Baekhyun.

"Mesum!" Tawanya kian memecah ketika kata itu keluar dari bibir manis sang istri. Mungkin sudah ribuan bahkan jutaan kali ia mendengar julukan ini semenjak mereka pacaran. Tapi ntah mengapa ditelinga Chanyeol julukan itu justru terasa membanggakan.

Baekhyun mendelik kesal lalu kembali menyerang bibir Chanyeol agar suaminya itu berhenti melontarkan tawa yang terdengar menyebalkan ditelinganya. Chanyeol sampai terhuyung hingga akhirnya jatuh berbaring diatas ranjang, Baekhyun buru-buru mengambil posisi menindih Chanyeol. merapatkan tubuh mereka,tak ada celah, tanpa melepaskan ciuman panas tersebut. sadar pusat gairah suaminya bereaksi Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan ciumannya, kemudian menatap mata Chanyeol.

"'dia' bangun!" Baekhyun berseru riang khas anak kecil sambil melototkan mata mungilnya. Hal itu membuat keduanya terkikik bersamaan.

"Siapa suruh bertindak nakal hm? rasakan akibatnya" mereka tertawa, Baekhyun malah sengaja semakin menggesekan bagian itu berulang kali. Lihat lah siapaa yang bertindak mesum saat ini.

"Kau sedang sakit sayang, tidak boleh kelelahan. Jadi kita tak bisa melakukan_nya_ ya," Baekhyun bangkit dari atas tubuh Chanyeol, kemudian pura-pura memasang tampang polos karena menyentuh milik besar sang suami dari balik celana, padahal ia sengaja menyentilnya. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tertawa, lihat lah istrinya ini umur berapa sih? kenapa tingkahnya itu sungguh menggemaskan? Chanyeol geram dibuatnya.

"eh, tapi sudah tegang begitu bagaimana?" Baekhgun bertanya dengan nada polos.

"Biarkan saja, Chanyeol-mu ini sudah punya seribu cara untuk menanganinya. Jangan khawatir sayangku"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, selamat bersolo karir, Park! _bye_" Baekhyun hendak bangkit namun lagi-lagi Chanyeol mencekal tangannya. Hingga ia kembali terlentang diatas kasur.

" Bagaimana kalau seharian ini kita nonton film saja?"

"nonton apa? kau punya film baru?" Chanyeol mengangguk semangat.

"hms, Sehun menyelipkan beberapa dvd kedalam koper ku"

"Dari sehun? Yak! jangan bilang itu film-" Baekhyun tak ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia kemudian berbalik menyamping memandang Chanyeol dengan mata yang melotot.

Chanyeol menyeringai idiot sambil terkekeh kaku melihat ekspresi menyeramkan Baekhyun.

"Hehehe itung-itung sekalian cari gaya baru, siapa tau nanti dengan gaya itu langsung bisa jadi bayi" tepat setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Baekhyun beringsut mengambil bantal. Kemudian menghantam wajah mesum Chanyeol dengan bantal itu berulang kali.

"Rasakan ini hm! rasakan! tenggelam saja sana, dasar mesum! hm! hm!" Baekhyun bergumam geram sambil tak henti memukuli Chanyeol.

"Ampuun nyonya Park, ampuuuun"

"Berani-beraninya mengajak ku menonton film seperti itu! rasakan ini" ntah fikiran dari mana Baekhyun beralih menghantam pusat ereksi sang suami.

"AAKHHH!" Baekhyun tersenyum senang penuh kemenangan, tanpa memikirkan nasib benda yang menjadi sumber kenikmatannya itu.

Sekali lagi.

"SAKIIIT BAEEEKK SAKIIIIT AMPUUUN"

_Mari biarkan mereka berdua 'perang' dengan sesuka hatinya-_-"_

* * *

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

hallooooo ini fast update? /kagaa oyyyy/

*nyengir kuda*

Thanks banget buat Ella (**Baekbychuu**) dan Ka Riri (**Goodgalriri**) duuh yaa kalau mereka ga ngajak barengan ini FF mungkin ga akan update malem ini *tutup muka*

gatau kenapa, magernya itu kebangetan, padahal udh greget pengen cepet selesaiin, tapi pas tangan udh diatas keyboard bawaannya pengen nunda mulu, maapkeun :(

Kak riri, ella baik banget udh mau nungguin ples deadline-in/? Yu, suwer deh Yu kalau ga diginiin, malesnya super duper malas huhuhuhu. Happy Anniv yaaa buat_ Love Unconditionally _ka ririヽ(´▽｀)/suka merenung gitu deh, FF yang lain satu tahun udah mau end, Lah ini ff ane udh mau 2 tahun nyentuh kata end itu ntah kapan ㅠ_ㅠ Please jangan tanya ff ini endnya kapan ∪ˍ∪ karena pertanyaan itu senilai dengan kasih pertanyaan "Kapan nikah?" buat para jomblo berusia 25 tahun keatas, pedih braaaayyyy *usap airmata* /berusaha tegar/

Yang penikmat ff GS, nih ibu-ibu grup arisannya mba yuni lagi rempong update huhuhu, Dara gagal join/? nih karena lagi magang dinegeri seberang, cemungut ya Dara Cuyuung *muach* oh iya ples satu author yaoi **Silvie Vienoy**mau ikutan nyempil nih :V update menemani malam minggu kalian*yeay* , cieee yang jomblo rame bacaan nih yeee, yang baca ff mereka juga jangan pelit respon yaaa^^

Kembali kelaptop/?:D, chapter ini ga panjang-panjang banget kan? maapkeun yak, yu lagi sakit. Ngetik ini juga cuma 2 hari dalam keadaan ga sehat :( mohon dimaklumi ya, untuk update berikutnya Yu usahain as soon as possible ya. Hari ini udh mulai kuliah lagi soalnua*menjerit tersayat-sayat* Ga mau umbar janji hehehehe yang penting kalian harus strong/? nungguin ini update lagi ya^^ muach :*

Gimana chapter ini? makin greget ga? /kagaaaaa/ :v

penasaran ga? /mikir/

ada yg bisa nebak kah apa yang terjadi? sumpeh ini udh kaya sinetron cinta V3(?) yak :D lol. mari doakan ini terselesaikan dengan selamat sentosa :v

Yang tanyain, Jongin dan Kai itu beda org atau gimana, jawabannya orang yang sama. Kai itu nama kecilnya jongin, Jadi diluar negeri itu dia pake nama aslinya, dan ada beberapa yg panggil Kai itu dengan nama Jongin.

itu chanyeol kenapa coba? Bang elu sehatkan? lol :v ngetiknya super ngakak sambil ngebayangin post'an meme di IG gegara perut Chanyeol buncit . jadi, timbul lah rumor(?) bahwa Baekhyun sudah lelah untuk melahirkan lagi anak mereka yg kesekian, jadi Chanbaek tukar posisi hamil/? dududuh cbhs emang banyak yang geser/?yaah *dilempar bom atom*

tapi di ff ini kaga mungkin lah mereka tuker posisi *lol :D

cieeee Chanbaek uhuk! berbahagialah, sebelum kebahagiaan direnggut orang -orang jahat kaya authornya *ketawa nenek lamvir* /ngumpet sebelum dihajar masa/

Thanks ya buat yang udah rekom-in FF ini dimana aja, Yu berterimakasih banyak,maaf ga bisa sebutin satu-satu.

buat dd **_syafiraa, ** makasih banyak ya de udh baca + review, eh dipromotin lagi duuh baik banget deh kamu, gatau mau bales pake apanih kebaikan kamu de, bales pake notice ini aja ga papakan? kapan lagi coba dinotice sama author cantik *muntah* hehehe becanda. thanks ya dd cantiikk,,sering-sering aja *senyum malaikat* /dikasih ati minta ampela lu/

Seneng banget respon chapter kemarin bagus, banyak readers baru. Tapi jujur deh ada sedihnya dari 400 lebih yg follow dan fav kenapa yah masih sedikit yang baik hati mau luangin waktunya buat kasih respon? Ayo kembalikan lagi semangat saling menghargai. Yu berusaha kasih hiburan, dan kalian kasih respon. Ga muluk-muluk kok guys, yu juga ga pernah marah sama yang selama ini jadi siders , tapi coba deh oret-oret kotak reviewnya. Cuma kotak review itu lah yang memberi semangat pada diri yang kesepian ini *efek udh lama ga dibelai suami /lirik manja ke Sehun/ * . Ditunggu ya, yg siders jangan malu malu unjuk diri, yu sayang kalian juga kok, bundanya haowen ini ga pilihkasih, sayang semua readers *hoek

oh iya dari dulu pengen banget deh ff ini ada posternya, ada ga yah yang bersedia membuatkan? hehehe diri ini ga ahli bidang begituan, Kerjanya bisanya itung-itungan, buat laporan rekon bank, laporan keuangan, spt pajak badan dan pribadi , ppn, dan laporan memusingkan lainnya *curhaaaaaat neng?* kalau ada yang bersedia kontak-kontakan di pm yuk *senyum cantik*

**Big Thanks to **yang udah berbaik hati banget mau luangin waktu berharganya untuk memberi respon, ini dia readers yang sangat luar biasa *tunjuk kebawah*

TyaWuryWK 614, ChanBaekYeol, BiEl025, neli amelia, BabyByunie, Eun81, dobi61, phantom d'esprit, daebaektaeluv, Chanbaekhunlove, zhea zhiioott Diyah, JonginDO, Rmsfxxo, Yessi94esy , ruixi1, Jihan Park Real ParkHana , crfl chanbaeqiss, nurrizkidiza, ChanHunBaek Light-B, devrina, Anniputamei , chanbyun0506 , putriyssss

rizkyalil1, Lovesoo, narsih556, diauthie, JungHunHan, exindira, belabdbebell , kwon88, rizka0419 , BunnyJoon, nengsofiahlatifah , lele , jung Kyungin , Sherli898 , NopwillineKaiSoo, Oh Kimbyunjeon, Nevan296 , Guest, Byun lanna , Octa , Firda473, Guest, Anjanimahardika, edifa , anggita, Guest , CHANBAEK FOREVER , happy virus , fxtrasknh-cb,

AmeChan95, fvirliani , hanhan96, mariaelsa2 , ani oktavia96 V3 pitchezta , MonicByun06 ,sehyun14, rly, kswarupajunq , Rahma993, Byunki , cindynovieta, Hana247 , Kareninna , Demuri , VampireDPS, yhnr12, Lu-ttleDeer, Guest , ndutgrez ,Rhyadulle Earthlinghs, Tina1220

.

**HAPPY 1K REVIEWS GUYS**

**I LOVE YOU SO MUCH**

**SEE YOU**

Salam dan Cinta Kasih

dari

Ibunda Haowen

-Y U-

Feb 06 , 2016


	16. Chapter 16

_**"Wedding Proposal In 22nd"**_

By; **FlameShine**!

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

slight!

Kaisoo

Hunhan

and others

Rate: M

Genre : Romance, Fluff, Marriage life,Drama, Little humor(ga yakin)

Lenght : 16 of ?

Disclaimer : Cast milik Sang Pencipta . This My Fanfiction. Story line belong to me.

**WARNING **!

TYPO as usual

kesalahan pada beberapa kata yang hilang itu terjadi pada FFn.

GS for Uke/. OOC ./SMUT/ BED SCENE/ MATURE CONTENT / Not for children / NO BASH / DLDR/

Summary :

Chanyeol yang kebelet ingin menikahi baekhyun. Gadis cantik yang selalu bersama nya. Baekhyun mengatakan tak ingin menikah sebelum lulus. /..."Lagian siapa bilang menikah itu bikin stress? menikah itu menyenangkan tauk!"/ "Menyenangkan apanya?! /..."Kita bisa bercinta di setiap sisi rumah idaman kita, dengan berbagai pose! " / ..."Yeol~ kita bicarakan ini setelah kita wisuda" / "... lalu apa perlu juga kau ku hamili dulu baru kau mau menikah dengan ku? kalau begitu ayo detik ini juga kita ke rumah ku~setelah itu esok nya aku jamin kau sudah positif hamil anak ku"/ Long Summary. CHANBAEK/GS/EXO fanfiction.

.

.

_**oOo**_

* * *

Chanyeol benar-benar merasa seperti mengantar nyawa pada malaikat maut setiap kali gelombang itu menggelegak dari dalam perutnya. Ia kira penderitaannya akan berakhir disepanjang pagi, ternyata tidak. Sudah masuk jam dua siang, tapi ia masih merasakan mual walaupun tak sesering pagi tadi. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga Chanyeol kembali mengeluarkan isi perutnya,berpegang erat pada sisi wastafel. Rasa mual ini adalah siksaan yang terpedih selama usianya. Boleh dikatakan berlebihan, tapi sungguh ia begitu tersiksa.

Chanyeol berusaha menangkal rasa mualnya dengan memakan apa saja yang sekiranya dapat membuat mual itu hilang walau sesaat, salah satunya dengan yang asam. Tapi tetap saja tidak berlangsung lama, stock buah merah kesukaan istrinya yang sudah ia habiskan sedikit demi sedikit, juga harus berakhir mengenaskan didalam wastafel.

Chanyeol mengurut pelipisnya perlahan ketika Baekhyun mengomel setelah membanting pintu kulkas mereka. omelan istri mungilnya itu meledak ketika menyadari persediaan buah strawberry kesukaannya raib dari dalam kulkas. Chanyeol menghela nafas, andai saja strawberry itu bisa keluar dari perutnya dalam keadaan utuh, mungkin Chanyeol tidak akan menyesal telah menghabiskannya.

"Sayang, berhentilah mengomel. Kepala ku sakit" berjalan dengan langkah gontai, Chanyeol memilih mendudukan diri di kursi makan.

Baekhyun mendelik emosi seketika.

"Kau tau bagaimana lelahnya aku ketika harus mendaki bukit untuk mendapatkannya! Tapi kenapa semuanya kau habiskan Chanyeol?!" Nafas Baekhyun naik turun, menahan airmatanya.

"itu adalah milik ku yang terakhir Chanyeol, nada bicara mu itu seakan aku salah karena marah buah ku sudah habis!" Baekhyun tersinggung, begitu sensitif.

"Kita bisa mengambilnya lagi lain waktu"

"Tapi aku ingin membuat _strawberry cake_-nya sekarang Chanyeol, hiks. Sekarang!" Baekhyun tak tau apa yang membuatnya merasa amat bersedih telah kehilangan buah buah merah itu dari dalam kulkasnya. Airmata itu luruh begitu saja.

"Sayang, jangan menangis. Nanti kita petik lagi ya" Chanyeol menepuk keningnya kuat, kenapa ia bisa lupa. Padahal tadi pagi Baekhyun sudah mengatakan kalau dia ingin membuat _cake_, Chanyeol berulang kali mengutuk dirinya lalu bangkit menghampiri Baekhyun, memeluk istrinya yang tengah terisak kecil seraya membelai surai hitam panjang sang istri.

"Tapi aku maunya sekarang Chanyeol" Rengekan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tak tega serta tingkahnya kali ini sudah membuat apa yang semalaman ia fikirkan begitu jelas.

"Baiklah, setelah ini aku akan menghubungi Paman Lee untuk menemani ku pergi keatas bukit, kau tunggu dirumah ya. Akan ku bawakan sebanyak yang kau mau, sayang" Chanyeol mencoba mengabaikan kondisi tak sehat tubuhnya sendiri, demi memenuhi keinginan Baekhyun, demi sesuatu yang kini tengah ia yakini.

* * *

.

_**oOo**_

.

* * *

Langit oranye diufuk barat perlahan menghilang, berganti dengan abu-abu kehitaman. Baekhyun berulang kali melangkah ke balkon guna melihat keluar rumah, lalu kembali lagi kedalam kamar dengan keadaan resah. Ia tak henti meremas erat ujung kemejanya seraya bergumam sesuatu, mondar mandir tidak jelas. Perasaannya berubah tidak enak, apalagi setelah kembali menuju balkon dan memandang kearah langit yang sudah berubah menggelap dengan beberapa awan yang menggumpal tebal. Sampai pada suara dering ponsel membuatnya terkesiap lalu menggangkat panggilan itu tanpa mengecek siapa yang menghubungi.

"Hallo"

"_**Hallo Baekhyun, ini Paman**_"

"Paman sekarang dimana? Kenapa belum pulang? Chanyeol mana, Paman? aku ingin bicara dengannya"

"_**Baekhyun sayang maafkan Paman-**_" Jantung Baekhyun berdetak diluar tempo ketika sang paman terdengar seperti menarik nafas yang dalam lalu membuangnya perlahan.

"Paman ada apa?" Baekhyun mencicit dengan suara yang bergetar, sungguh ia sangat takut firasat buruknya benar-benar terjadi. Ia berharap itu hanya sekedar firasat saja.

"_**Maafkan Paman, Baekhyun. Paman terlalu panik sehingga lupa menghubungi mu, Chanyeol pingsan setelah kami turun dari bukit, Paman panik sekali tadi, lalu menyuruh pegawai lainnya untuk menjemput kami di pantai arah timur, sekali lagi maafkan paman sayang, Chanyeol sedang ditangani oleh dokter, tunggulah sebentar, paman sudah menyuruh orang untuk menjemput mu**_" Shock. Tangan Baekhyun seketika menggigil, genggaman ponsel ditangannya melemah hingga tanpa sadar ponsel itu terlepas bersamaan dengan dirinya yang merosot terduduk dilantai yang dingin itu. Tangisnya pecah, menyalahi keegoisannya yang menyebabkan ini terjadi. Andai saja ia tidak marah, andai saja ia tak membentak Chanyeol, andai saja ia tidak memaksa, andai saja ia tak sesensitif itu untuk menangis hanya karena buah strawberry, mungkin Chanyeol masih baik-baik saja saat ini bersamanya. Baekhyun tak henti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tak tau apa yang terjadi pada suaminya, terluka kah ? Dadanya amat sesak memikirkan itu. Kesadarannya melemah bersama dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"_**Baekhyun**_!" Suara panggilan Paman Lee terdengar dari ponsel yang tergeletak malang itu.

"_**Baekhyun! Jawab Paman, nak!**_"

"..." Tak ada yang menjawab karena sang paman tidak mengetahui bahwa gadis mungil kesayangannya sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"_**Baekhyun! OH ASTAGA BAEKHYUUUN!, Chaewon! cepat suruh orang menuju rumah utama! Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun!**_" pekikan suara panggilan yang terabaikan itu tersamar oleh deru angin yang cukup kencang, membelai dingin tubuh mungil yang tergeletak lemah.

* * *

.

_**oOo**_

.

* * *

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan ketika kesadaran itu berangsur-angsur pulih. Dengan gerakan refleks ia memijit pelipisnya pelan. Lalu memandang kesekeliling ruangan serba putih ini. Ia menyerngit menyadari ruangan ini berbeda dengan kamarnya.

"Ah sayang, akhirnya kau sadar nak!" Paman Lee bangkit dari duduknya, lalu membantu Baekhyun yang terlihat ingin bersandar pada kepala ranjang rumah sakit.

"Paman ini dimana?" Baekhyun masih memandang heran kesekeliling ruangan, tanpa menyadari tangannya yang sedang terinfus.

"Paman kenapa menangis?" Dahinya berkerut ketika netranya mengangkap liquid bening menghiasi pipi sang paman.

"Paman tidak akan bisa memaafkan diri paman sendiri bila sesuatu hal buruk terjadi padamu dan-" Paman Lee terdiam sesaat mengutuk dirinya yang hampir saja salah bicara.

"Paman kenapa diam?" Baekhyun berujar lembut.

"A-ah itu, paman mohon maaf sayang, gara-gara paman kau jadi seperti ini, Syukurlah mereka cepat datang menyelamatkan mu yang sudah kedinginan, jika tidak, mungkin paman lebih memilih memenggal kepala paman sendiri"

"Paman bicara apa, aku baik-baik saja. Apa kita sedang dirumah sakit, paman? lalu dimana Chanyeol ku?"

"Chanyeol masih tak sadarkan diri, dokter bilang butuh waktu untuk sampai dia siuman, Kau juga sebaiknya istirahat saja dulu, jangan sampai kelelahan, itu bahaya untuk-" _Ah mulut ini selalu saja_! Paman Lee refleks menepuk mulutnya berulang kali.

"Paman kenapa sih?"

"A-ah tidak, tidak. _Appa _mu tadi berpesan agar menghubunginya ketika kau sadar, tunggu sebentar ya Baekhyun kecil ku" Paman Lee terkekeh melihat pout menggemaskan Baekhyun, orang kepercayaan keluarganya ini, menyayangi Baekhyun layaknya ayah kandungnya, panggilannya pun sama.

"Hallo Yifan, Baekhyun sudah sadar" Baekhyun hanya bisa menyerngit, tidak mengerti hal apa yang sedang ayahnya bicarakan diseberang telfon.

"Ini Baekhyun, Appa mu ingin bicara" Baekhyun meraih ponsel itu, ia menangis tersedu ketika pertama kali mendengar suara Kris, sudah berbulan-bulan mereka putus komunikasi, tak hanya suara ia tiba-tiba rindu pelukan sang ayah.

"_Appa_~ Baekhyunnie rindu hiks" Tangis itu akhir pecah lagi, ntah lah, tak tau apa penyebabnya belakangan ini ia mudah sekali tersentuh, mudah menangis, tak bisa tersinggung sedikit saja. Baekhyun masih terisak menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya selama ia dipulau termasuk kejadian hari ini. Mengatakan kalau ia rindu pelukan orang tuanya, wajar saja, selama 22 tahun hidupnya ia tak pernah sekalipun berpisah dari kedua orangtuanya, baru kali ini ia berpisah dan mereka sepakat untuk tidak saling menghubungi selama 3 bulan, hal itu sungguh membuatnya memendam rindu dan bila sedang bersedih selalu ada sang ayah yang memeluknya, Jadi Baekhyun benar-benar butuh pelukan Kris disaat seperti ini, saat sang suami tengah terbaring lemah diruangan lain. Mengingat hal itu tangisnya kembali pecah.

"_**Jangan menangis, kau tidak boleh tertekan seperti itu. Pulanglah nak, appa sudah siapkan pesawat untuk kalian pulang, ingin pelukan appa kan? Appa tunggu kalian dirumah**_"

"Tapi _appa _, Chanyeol masih belum sadar"

_**"Tak apa, dia memang akan istirahat cukup lama, selama perjalanan pulang dia masih tetap belum sadar, jadi mudah mudahan ketika sampai di Korea dia sudah siuman, Lagi pula appa sudah sediakan tenaga medis dipesawat nanti. Kau harus banyak istirahat, **__**tidak boleh kelelahan ingat kan semua pesan appa tadi? Oh iya Paman Lee akan ikut untuk menjaga kalian selama perjalanan, jadi appa bisa sedikit lebih tenang**_"

"Benarkah Paman Lee ikut? Aaaa senangnya" Baekhyun berujar ceria seraya menghapus pipinya yang berair dengan punggung tangannya, khas anak kecil.

"_**Sekarang temui dulu dokter yang menangani Chanyeol dan diri mu, ada sesuatu yang akan disampaikannya setelah itu tidur yang nyenyak, besok kalian akan berangkat pagi-pagi. sudah dulu ya Baekhyunnie sayang, aduuuh appa rindu sekali putri kecil appa ini, appa tutup telefonnya, Appa mencintai mu**_"

"Baekhyunnie juga sangaaaat mencintai _appa _, salam pada _eomma, bye appa _"

Plip

"Putri kecil butuh pelukan?" Lelaki tua itu merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar, menyambut tubuh Baekhyun yang menghamburkan diri kedalam pelukannya.

"Aa paman~, pelukan paman Lee terasa seperti pelukan _appa _"

Dibalik punggung Baekhyun, Paman Lee tersenyum bahagia, akhirnya lengkap sudah apa kebahagiaan yang selama ini mereka dambakan. Baekhyun sudah seperti anak kandungnya sendiri, dahulu Ia turut menanti kelahiran Baekhyun layaknya menanti kelahiran darah dagingnya. Baekhyun kecilnya sudah tumbuh dewasa dan kini tengah membawa sebuah kebahagiaan besar, sama seperti kebahagiaan Junmyeon dan Yifan dulu yang memberi kabar bahwa mereka akhirnya diberi kesempatan untuk menjadi orang tua. Bahagia yang tak terkira.

* * *

.

_**oOo**_

.

* * *

_"Annyeong haseyo_, selamat malam Nyonya Park, silahkan duduk" Dokter cantik yang masih terlihat amat muda itu menyambut Baekhyun di depan mejanya dengan sebuah jabatan tangan seraya tersenyum ramah. Ekspresi Baekhyun terlihat heran ketika mendengar dokter bule itu berbicara mengunakan bahasa korea dan aksen seoul yang kental.

Dokter muda itu terkekeh renyah. "Saya pernah tinggal di Korea, Nyonya Park. Jadi kita bisa lebih akrab dalam berkomunikasi. A, Kenalkan saya Lily Hwang, kebanyakan orang memang tidak percaya saya keturunan korea, jadi wajar jika Nyonya Park heran dengan aksen saya."

"Maaf dokter, saya juga tidak menyangka dokter bisa bahasa korea, maaf tadi ekspresi heran saya membuat anda tidak nyaman"

"tidak apa Nyonya Park, tidak anda saja, sudah banyak yang begitu" mereka berdua lalu terkekeh bersama, merasa cocok satu sama lain dalam berkomunikasi.

"Jangan terlalu formal bagitu dokter, panggil Baekhyun saja. Saya juga baru 22 tahun, pangggilan nyonya itu membuat saya merasa sangat tua" Baekhyun tertawa ceria, sungguh panggilan 'Nyonya Park' akan sangat terasa bedanya jika yang menyebut itu bukan si mesum Park.

"Aahahaha baiklah Baekhyun-ssi, mengenai keadaan Tuan Park, dia baik-baik saja. Anda tak perlu khawatir, dia akan sadar jika sudah tiba waktunya. Tuan Park kehilangan banyak cairan tubuh, ditambah dengan kekurangan waktu tidur dan istirahat serta mengalami stress yang cukup berat beberapa waktu ini. Jadi kami sudah memberinya obat yang akan membuatnya tertidur dalam waktu yang cukup lama dan mengenai penggunaan oksigen, itu dikarenakan pernafasan Tuan Park tidak stabil akibat terlalu kelelahan. Jadi jangan panik, kelihatannya Tuan Park sakitnya parah ya? tapi sebenarnya dia baik-baik saja. Dan untuk keadaan Baekhyun-ssi, anda tadi sempat terserang shock lalu pingsan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak terlalu tertekan dengan kejadian ini, percayalah suami anda baik-baik saja, jangan terlalu difikirkan ya, kondisi anda saat ini sangat rawan sekali, saya harap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada anda. Saya juga memberikan beberapa resep agar selama dalam perjalanan nanti anda tidak kelelahan dan istirahat cukup-"

"Memangnya saya kenapa dokter?" sepertinya Baekhyun harus memasukan 'memotong pembicaraan orang' kedalaam daftar hobinya.

"Anda baik-baik saya Baekhyun-ssi tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk jika anda melaksanakan yang saya ucapkan tadi" Ekspresi keheranan Baekhyun membuat Dokter Lily tersenyum maklum. Bagaimana tidak semua orang hari ini memperingatkannya untuk tidak tertekan dan kelelahan, Paman Lee, ayahnya, dokter. Memangnya kenapa jika dia seperti itu?

"A~ sebenarnya saya sangat ingin menyampaikan ini, tapi Dokter Heechul melarangnya, lagi pula ini bukan bagian saya untuk menjelaskannya"

"_Aunty _Heechul?" Dahi Baekhyun makin berkerut. Apa hubungannya ini dengan mamanya Luhan?.

"Iya, ah saya belum cerita ya? hahaha maaf. Ibu saya dulu dokter kepercayaan keluarga Tuan Yifan, ayah anda. Dan Beliau adalah senior dokter Heechul, kebetulan dokter Heechul pembimbing saya saat magang di Seoul. Saya kaget melihat Paman Lee membawa seseorang kemari, saya tidak menyangka kalau itu suami anda. Jadi saya langsung memberi kabar ke Korea. Awalnya ini hanya dugaan saya saja setelah mendengar keluhan yang terjadi pada Tuan Park dari Paman Lee, tapi dugaan saya benar ketika rekan saya memeriksa keadaan anda. Tenang saja Baekhyun-ssi ini bukan sesuatu hal yang buruk, tapi Heechul _sunbaenim _berpesan agar anda dan suami beliau yang tangani. Ini resep obat herbal yang aman untuk anda konsumsi , semoga selama didalam perjalanan anda dapat beristirahat penuh dan suami anda segera pulih" Dokter Lily menyodorkan sebuah kertas yang berisikan beberapa tulisan pada Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum lebar memancarkan kebahagiaan saat mata mereka bertemu pandang. Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan orang-orang disekitar hari ini, senyuman yang mereka berikan pada Baekhyun seakan Baekhyun adalah seorang dewi keberuntungan.

* * *

.

_**oOo**_

.

* * *

Baekhyun terjaga dari tidur panjangnya karena terusik oleh kehadiran seorang perawat yang terlihat tengah sibuk mengganti infusnya. Perawat bermata sipit itu tersenyum ramah menyadari Baekhyun yang sudah sadar dan membuka matanya. Perawat ini berwajah khas orang Korea, ber-name tag tulisan hangeul dan logo rumah sakit diseragam putihnya, mungkin kah...?

"Apa ini di Seoul?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara yang pelan

"Ya, nyonya."

Secepat itukah? rasanya ia baru saja tertidur. Baekhyun perlahan menggerakan badannya. Ia merasa tubuhnya segar kembali. Ramuan herbal yang diberikan dokter Lily sungguh sangat memulihkan kondisi tubuhnya, ia harus berterima kasih Dokter Lily setelah ini. Tapi bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Ini sudah seperti seabad tidak bertemu dengan suami mesumnya itu.

"Sebentar nyonya, saya panggilkan Dokter Heechul dulu" Baekhyun merespon dengan mengangguk, Ia kemudian mengatur kepala ranjang agar dapat duduk bersandar lalu mengambil segelas air disampingnya dan meminumnya sampai habis.

"Baek, kau sudah sadar?" Heechul dan asistennya datang bersama Paman Lee yang menyusul dibelakangnya.

"_Aunty_~bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol. Apa dia sudah sadar? kenapa tidurnya lama sekali sih?"

"Eiiii~ sekarang, mari saatnya kita cek keadaan mu dahulu, setelah itu baru kita lihat Chanyeol-mu, anak nakal" Hechuul menyentil hidung bangir Baekhyun dengan gemas, lalu memberi kode pada asistennya untuk memeriksa tekanan darah Baekhyun. Dokter cantik itu mengarahkan stetoskopnya ketelinga lalu meletakannya didada Baekhyun sembari jemarinya menekan denyut nadi ditangan si mungil. Ia dan asistennya mengangguk setelah mereka selesai, sebuah anggukan yang tidak Baekhyun mengerti. Telapak tangan Ibu sahabatnya itu kemudian menempel pada keningnya, kemudian pipi, leher dan sedikit menyelinap kedalam baju pasien yang ia kenakan, memeriksa dibawah perutnya. Setelahnya merapikan baju pasien Baekhyun dan sempat membelai lembut perutnya dibalik baju itu.

"_Aunty_, aku tidak masuk angin~ aku baik-baik saja" Baekhyun merengek seperti anak kecil, membuat Heechul terkekeh riang. Paman Lee yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka juga ikut tertawa melihatnya.

"Aissh kau ini, siapa yang bilang kau masuk angin memangnya? Nah karena keadaan mu sudah sangat baik, ayo lihat si jerapah mu. Kau bisa berjalan kan? atau mau pakai kursi roda dulu?"

"Tidak perlu _aunty_, tubuh ku sudah terasa segar sekali, berjalan saja, tak apa."

"Ayo, suami mu sudah menunggu"

Baekhyun beringsut turun dari ranjang. Paman Lee langsung mendekatinya lalu membantu Baekhyun turun dan menuntun tiang infus. Menyusul langkah Heechul menuju kamar rawat Chanyeol.

* * *

.

_**oOo**_

.

* * *

"Chanyeolie!" Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Chanyeol yang terlihat tengah terduduk lemah bersandar pada kepala ranjang yang sudah ditinggikan. Ia mengabaikan rasa sakit ditangannya akibat infus yang tidak sengaja terlepas. Bahkan Ia tak menyadari bahwa ruang rawat suaminya dikelilingi banyak orang. Setelah pintu diibuka, netranya langsung memandang hanya kepada sang suami yang terlihat sangat lemah dengan kantung mata dan raut wajah khas orang sakit. Baekhyun duduk ditepian ranjang lalu memeluk erat tubuh sang suami sampai keduanya terhuyung, menyembunyikan tangisnya yang pecah diceruk leher Chanyeol dan bergumam permohonan maaf berkali-kali.

Chanyeol membelai sayang surai lembut sang istri. "Sudah sayang, jangan menangis. Ini bukan salah mu"

"Ini gara-gara aku Chanyeol, hiks. Coba saja aku tidak egois, kau tidak akan seperti ini. Aku ini bodoh, aku menyakiti suami ku sendiri, maafkan aku Chanyeol, aku bukan istri yang baik"

"Ei~ bicara apa kau ini? Park Baekhyun-ku istri yang paling luar biasa didunia, dan aku Park Chanyeol adalah suami yang paling beruntung sedunia. Ini bukan salah mu, okay. Lagi pula aku rela mati sekalipun demi menuruti keinginan_nya._ Demi kau dan_ dia" _

Baekhyun melepas pelukan mereka. "Maksud mu?"

"Demi kau dan anak kita, Park Baekhyun" Chanyeol menuduk lemah, mengarahkan kepalanya kedepan perut Baekhyun, membelai lembut perut sang istri dan mengecupnya dalam untuk beberapa menit. Chanyeol tak dapat menahan rasa harunya. Airmata bahagia itu luruh begitu saja, menguntai doa didalam diamnya.

"Chanh..yeol" Blank. Baekhyun mencicit pelan, terkejut mendengar isakan sang suami yang membenamkan wajah diperutnya. Setelah cukup lama Chanyeol akhirnya mengangkat kembali kepalanya kemudian memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun.

"Chan... Chanyeolie kenapa?" Panggilan itu masih tetap sama rasanya. Panggilan sayang yang mereka sematkan sejak usia balita, dengan nada yang tidak berubah sedikit pun.

"Eii, _eomma _tak tahu jika jauh dari _eomma_, membuat si putri kecil _eomma _ini berubah jadi lemot" Suara sang ibunda membuat Baekhyun tersentak, menyadari tak hanya ada dia dan Chanyeol dikamar ini. Sejak kapan semua keluarganya berkumpul disini? Jadi sedari tadi ada _appa _dan _eomma_nya, kedua mertuanya Yunho _appa _Jaejoong _eomma_, Yura _eonnie_, Paman jongdae yang duduk dikursi roda, Bibi Xiumin, Sehyun, Bibi Juhyun dan si kecil jongkook yang tertidur dalam gendongannya, ada diruangan ini?

"_Eomma_, ada apa?" Baekhyun menyergit bingung.

"Tanyakan pada suami mu"

"Chanyeol kenapa kau menangis?" Ternyata tidur terlalu lama membuat Baekhyun tidak menyadari apa yang sudah dikatakan suaminya. -_-

Chanyeol meraih pipi sang istri, kemudian meletakan kedua telapak tangannya disana." Aku akan jadi seorang ayah!" Baekhyun mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya berusaha mencerna ucapan bernada haru dari bibir sang suami.

"Chanyeol jangan bercanda, ini bukan hal lucu untuk dijadikan bahan candaan" sinar mata Baekhyun meredup seketika

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda sayang, Kau tau ini yang dinamakan 'feeling' seorang ayah. Aku sampai tidak tidur memikirkannya. Kau akan jadi Ibu dan aku akan jadi ayah-"

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin hamil Chanyeol, 2 hari yang lalu haid ku datang"

"Benarkah?!" bola mata besar Chanyeol membulat sempurna, kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya kemata Heechul, yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu ruangan, menuntut penjelasan. Tidak mungkin _aunty_-nya itu mengatakan hal yang bohong. Apalagi hanya untuk sekedar membuatnya senang.

"Aisshhh kalian ini!" Suho geram luar biasa, lalu menjewer telinga anak dan menantunya itu. Siap menyemburkan omelan khasnya.

"Bukannya _eomma _sudah bilang, jangan lupa membaca buku yang sudah diberikan Heechul _jie _kepada kalian! Kenapa tidak dibaca hah?"

"Aduuhh duuh _eomma _ampuuun, aduuh sudah dibaca kok _eomma _, Iya kan sayang?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sambil meringis. Direspon Baekhyun dengan mengangguk berulang kali.

"Pasti hanya dibagian posisi seks saja! iyakan! Jujur saja pada _eomma _jangan bohong! kalian tidak membacanya sampai habis!"

"Hehehehe i..iya, _eomma _" Jawab keduanya kompak dengan sebuah cengengesan idiot.

"Itulah sebabnya kalian sampai tidak tau seperti ini! Jangan-jangan kalian sampai bertengkar mempermasalahkan _feeling _itu?"

"benar?" Keduanya lagi-lagi kompak. menganggukan kepala.

" Tapi aku tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda hamil _eomma _, haid ku datang, perut ku terasa kram, payudara ku nyeri dan aku tidak mual-mual, malah Chanyeol yang muntah sepanjang hari, itupun karena dia masuk angin setelah kami seharian bermain diair terjun. Jadi aku tidak yakin aku ini sedang hamil, _eomma _. Aku mohon jangan seperti ini, itu hanya akan membuat kalian semua kecewa." Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan matanya yang perlahan menggenang.

"Aisshhh kau ini Baek. _Jie_, kau saja yang menjelaskan kepada mereka. Biar mereka berdua percaya" Suho mendengus sebal, menghadapi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar-benar tak ada bedanya saat menghadapi masa kecil mereka yang nakal. Susah diberi tahu.

Semua yang ada disana terkekeh pelan, kecuali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Jaejoong sampai merangkul sembari mengelus punggung dan lengan besannya itu.

"Yang sabar Myunie"

"Mereka umur berapa sih Jae? Aku sampai berniat memasukan mereka kedalam perut lagi" Suho mendelik kesal kearah Chanyeol yang sedang memandang polos ibu dan mertuanya.

"Sayang, sudah~" Kris berujar dengan nada tegur, ia memberi kode pada mereka dengan mengarahkan dagunya menunjuk Baekhyun yang masih menunduk sedih, mereka tersentak ketika menyadari bahu itu bergetar.

"Baekhyun sayang, angkat kepala mu nak, lihat ini" Heechul menghampiri Baekhyun, mengelus lembut bahu sempit itu.

"Ini hasil Lab, sayang. Ini tidak diduga-duga dan _Aunty _tidak bohong pada kalian. Ini bukti dengan standart keakuratan. Kau tidak membuat kami kecewa sayang, _dia _nyata. _Dia _hidup didalam rahim mu, sudah 10 hari" Tangis Baekhyun menjadi-jadi. Tangannya sampai terlihat gemetaran memegang kertas hasil pemeriksaan kandungannya. Positif. Itu tertulis dengan sangat jelas. Baekhyun masih tak bisa mempercayai ini. Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi, ia sampai mencubit pipinya sendiri, membuktikan. Takut ia masih berada dibawah alam sadar. Dan ketika bangun hanya akan menenggak rasa sakit.

"Akh!" Tapi ini sakit sungguhan. Semua yang diruangan itu tertawa melihat tingkah polos Baekhyun.

"Kau positif hamil Baek, dan dua hari yang lalu itu bukan haid. Wajar darah yang keluar seperti sedang haid , akan tetapi jumlah dan waktu berlangsung tidak lama. Darah tersebut berasal dari embrio yang menempel di uterus sehingga mengakibatkan implantasi .Implantasi itu, tanda wanita hamil yang terkadang sulit untuk dikenali, salah satu cirinya adalah keluarnya darah implantasi .Sebagian wanita seringkali mengira bahwa darah tersebut merupakan menstruasi. Proses implantasinya ketika sel telur yang berhasil dibuahi dan berjalan ke rahim. Sel telur inilah yang menempel di dinding rahim dan akhirnya terjadi kehamilan. Proses implantasi sendiri akan berlangsung selama 6-12 setelah terjadi ovulasi. Saat terjadi menempelnya sel telur ke dinding rahim akan disertai dengan pendarahan yang menimbulkan flek darah . Proses pendarahan dihasilkan dari rusaknya pembuluh darah yang menempel pada sel telur di dinding rahim. Sel telur yang akhirnya menempel di dinding rahim disebut blastosit yang kemudian berkembang menjadi embrio . Pendarahan implantasi dialami oleh sepertiga dari wanita yang sedang hamil meskipun tidak semua wanita hamil mengalami proses implantasi hanya saja tidak perlu khawatir selama pendarahan itu normal, sayang. Dan pada saat ovulasi tepat terjadi yaitu sebelum periode haid maka akan sedikit membingungkan untuk membedakannya sedangkan jika pendarahan implantasi maka pendarahan terjadi akan berbeda dengan periode awal menstruasi .Pendarahan implantasi itu jumlah flek darah hanya sedikit dan terjadi hanya 1-2 hari saja kemudian berhenti dengan sendirinya . Kram diperut dan nyeri dipayudara yang kau rasakan itu diakibatkan karena efek Saat proses implantasi sel telur kedinding rahim, yang berasal dari rahim sebagai proses terjadinya proses implant." Penjelasan Heechul terhenti ketika dia tidak sengaja menangkap ekspresi melongo persis seperti anak idiot yang terpampang diwajah Chanyeol ketika fokus memperhatikan ia yang sedang menjelaskan secara rinci . Ia sungguh tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. melihat wajah Chanyeol membuatnya teringat menjelaskan sesuatu, padahal hampir saja ia lupa.

"Oh iya!hampir saja lupa, yang dialami Chanyeol itu bukanlah masuk angin Baekhyun-ku sayang. Tapi Sindrom couvade. Sindrom itu terjadi ketika suami mengalami gejala-gejala awal kehamilan sang istri. Kondisi ini memang tidak bisa dibayangkan dengan logika, tapi kondisi ini memang nyata dan bisa terjadi pada siapa saja. Ketika istri sedang hamil maka suami bisa merasa mual, muntah, tidak nafsu makan, mudah marah dan berbagai gejala lain. Gambaran dari kondisi ini adalah karena suami merasa simpati dengan keadaan istri dan mulai merasakan gejala yang sangat luar biasa. Bahkan bisa berlanjut hingga ketika istri merasakan tanda akan melahirkan. Bagi beberapa pasangan kondisi ini memang sangat menyulitkan dan menyebabkan trauma kehamilan. Salah satunya seperti kasus trauma kalian. Sindrom cauvade yang berat bisa membuat seorang pria mengalami nyeri perut dan itu lah yang Chanyeol rasakan.

Suami juga bisa menginginkan beberapa jenis makanan tertentu diluar kebiasaan. Ini adalah kondisi yang membentuk sikap bahwa suami merasa simpati dengan kondisi istri. Suami akan melihat apa yang diinginkan oleh istri dan terlihat sangat enak. Saat berat badan bertambah, jaringan lemak semakin banyak yang akan mengubah testosteron menjadi estrogen. Peningkatan level estrogen ini bisa memicu mood swing dan juga rasa mual. Mual-mual dan ngidam yang dirasakan calon ayah itu merupakan bagian dari masalah psikologi.

Nah, gejala _morning sickness _yang dialami Chanyeol ini adalah karena tingkat stress yang lebih tinggi. Suami yang menunggu menghadapi kelahiran anak pertama cenderung lebih sering mengalaminya, berbagai dorongan stress bisa disebabkan karena memikirkan bayi yang ada dalam kandungan, ikut merasakan ketika istri tidak nyaman dan berbagai faktor yang berhubungan dengan kondisi rumah tangga. Dari yang Chanyeol ceritakan pada Aunty, dia bahkan tidak tidur sama sekali karena memikirkan dirimu, kalian sempat bertengkar karena trauma yang kau alami, sementara disatu sisi dia begitu merasakan perasaan yang amat kuat sehingga perasaan itu yang membuatnya yakin,disisi lain kau bersikeras menolak dan tidak mendengarkan perasaan dirinya, hal itu memicu sedikit goncangan psikis pada Chanyeol. Memang sih, ada sebagian orang awam bilang _morning sickness _itu terjadi pada suami karena begitu menyayangi sang istri, tapi ini lebih kepada keterikatan bathin yang terjadi, hal ini tidak hanya terjadi pada sang ibu yang satu kontak didalam tubuh yang sama, tapi juga berpengaruh pada ikatan bathin sang ayah, terlebih bila itu anak pertama dan ditambah dengan kondisi Chanyeol yang sangat menanti kehadiran buah hati. Disaat kondisi ikatan bathin yang Chanyeol rasakan tapi bertentangan dengan kondisi dirimu, memicu stress berat . Stres juga bisa merusak keseimbangan hormon pada pria sehingga sangat berbahaya. Itulah sebabnya mengapa Chanyeol sampai _drop _yang bisa dikatakan cukup parah. Mulai sekarang cobalah untuk tidak melakukan atau memikirkan hal hal yang memicu stress kalian, hindari perasaan tertekan karena itu sangat berbahaya, kau sedang dalam kondisi kehamilan yang rawan Baek, berhati-hatilah."

"Ja.. jadi aku beneran hamil?" Gubrakk(－－〆)

Nada polos khas anak kecil Baekhyun seisi ruangan menghela nafas bersaman.

"Baekhyun sayaaaaang, aduuuuh _eonnie _antara geram sama gemaas, masih belum percaya ya? mau _eonnie _bacakan secara rinci hasil testnya? atau perlu kita pakai _testpack _untuk membuktikannya,hm? Kau hamil Baekhyun, kau mengandung anak Chanyeol, kalian sudah berulang kali berhubungan intim kan?aku yakin kalian sudah melakukannya dimana saja ,kapan saja dan pakai gaya apa saja. Nah, dari situ lah, sperma Chanyeol yang sampai pada rahim mu berkembang dan membentuk janin, kalau kalian sudah berhubungan badan berulang kali tidak ada alasan untuk tidak mempercayai kau hamil sungguhan , itu bukti kalau si jelek ini ternyata ahli dalam membuat anak" Yura menoyor kepala Chanyeol dari balik punggung Baekhyun.

"_Noona!" "Eonnie~_" Panggilan yang berbeda dengan nada yang berbeda pula. Chanyeol mendelik kesal sementara Baekhyun merengek malu dengan muka yang sudah memerah sempurna, bagaimana tidak kakak iparnya itu menjelaskan dengan kata kata frontal.

Yura terpaksa menjelaskan dengan cara seperti itu, jika Baekhyun sulit mengerti kondisi alamiah yang sudah dijelaskan susah payah, panjang kali lebar oleh _aunty _mereka, makanya tak ada jalan pilihan selain menjelaskan secara blak-blakan, dengan bahasa frontal yang lebih mudah dicerna oleh anak seusia Baekhyun. Yura sampai tak menyangka Chanyeol bisa menghamili anak-anak. Ya difikiran Yura, adik kecilnya itu tetaplah Baekhyun si mungil menggemaskan, bukan Baekhyun usia 22 tahun. Aah rasanya waktu cepat sekali berlalu, sepertinya baru kemarin ia dan Baekhyun berebut boneka barbie.

Yura kemudian tersenyum bahagia penuh keriangan. memeluk Baekhyun dari samping begitu erat. Setelah memeluk ia menggapai pipi gembil Baekhyun lalu menekan pipi itu dengan kedua tangannya hingga kedua bibir Baekhyun berbentuk bibir bebek.

"Aaakkk Baekhyun kecil-ku, betapa bahagianya aku sebentar lagi punya keponakan lucu, aaaa tak dapat terbayangkan memandikannya, menggendongnya, mendandaninya, ooh berwarnanya hidup ini"

"Enak saja! belum apa-apa sudah memonopoli anak ku! sana bikin sendiri, makanya jangan jadi perawan tua" Chanyeol menyaut perkataan Yura dengan nada sewot.

"Dih sensi banget! Baekhyun yang mengandung saja tidak masalah, iyakan sayang?" Yura mengangguk anggukan sendiri kepala baekhyun dengan tangannya sementara Baekhyun bergumam tidak jelas karena mulutnya masih bertaut.

"Lagi pula taun depan aku akan menikah, liat saja aku akan mengalahkan mu, kau punya lima? maka aku punya sepuluh!" Yura melepas tangannya dari pipi Baekhyun. menunjukan ke sepuluh jari kedepan muka Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya memutar matanya, malas. Memangnya punya anak banyak enak? bikinnya sih memang enak, tapi melahirkannya? huh biar dia rasakan sendiri melahirkan itu seperti apa rasa sakitnya. Chanyeol hanya bergumam didalam hati, malas berdebat dengan Yura, mereka bisa seperti Tom &amp; Jerry kalau sudah ribut.

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar begitu" Yunho akhirnya menengahi, berhasil membuat mereka diam tapi tidak memutuskan tatapan mendelik keduanya.

"Sayang selamat yah, _eomma _tidak menyangka akhirnya bisa merasakan bagaimana menjadi seorang nenek, terima kasih Baekhyun sudah bersedia menempatkan cucu _eomma _dirahimmu" Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya menghamburkan diri kepelukan Jaejoong. Airmata bahagia ibu mertuanya itu membuatnya turut merasa terharu, Baekhyun menangis tersedu didalam dekapan sang mertua. Mereka larut dalam tangis bahagia.

"_Eomma _punya impian terakhir yang selama ini belum terkabul, dan impian terakhir _eomma _itu kau yang mewujudkannya sayang, terima kasih, nak. Terima kasih sekali hiks." Chanyeol jadi ikut menitikkan airmata melihat sang ibunda begitu bahagia. Impian sederhana ibunya, berhasil ia wujudkan. Dari dulu, Chanyeol selalu belajar jadi anak yang berbakti, berusaha keras membuat ibu ayahnya, keluarganya bahagia. Tapi ia tak menyangka moment ini membuatnya merasa sempurna, sudah sangat membahagiakan ibunda tercinta.

Suho perlahan menghampiri mereka ikut berpelukan dan menangis bersama. Pelukan Baekhyun beralih kedalam dekapan sang ibunda yang melahirkannya. "Kau sebentar lagi jadi ibu sayang, mulai sekarang belajarlah jadi ibu yang baik, _eomma _selalu disamping mu, _eomma _akan menjaga kalian, menyayangi kalian, mencintai kalian, sampai akhir" Suho mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun berulang kali dengan rasa bahagia yang membuncah.

"Selamat sayang, sebenarnya kami sangat terlalu muda untuk dipanggil kakek, tapi jujur rasanya tidak sabar menunggunya lahir, tapi setelah dia lahir kau harus mengajukan rekor bahwa Kris dan Yunho adalah kakek termuda dan tertampan sejagad Korea Selatan" Yunho tertawa geli mendengar ucapan besannya.

"Tolong ingat umur anda Tuan Yifan yang terhormat" Saut Suho dengan nada menyindir.

"_Appa_~"

"Tak ingin peluk _appa _juga? katanya rindu ingin memeluk _appa _nya, tadi pas sadar putri kecil malah peluk suaminya, ini kejam!" Kris pura-pura memasang wajah merajuk.

"_appa _jangan begitu, Baekhyun rindu _appa _, sangaaaaaat rindu" Kris memeluk erat putri satu-satunya itu, rasa haru itu timbul, membuat matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Coba, siapa sangka anak perempuan _appa _satu-satunya yang baru lahir kemarin, ternyata sekarang sebentar akan jadi seorang ibu, hm? apa malah ingin kau jadi bayi lagi, masuk sana kedalam perut _eomma _mu"

"Jangaaan, apa mau bayi yang kaya Baekhyun dulu? buat lagi saja sama _eomma_"

"Benarkah? bolehkah? kenapa tidak dari dulu saja bilang ingin adik lagi, _appa _kan jadi rajin membuatnya, tapi putri kecil dulu selalu marah kalau harus punya adik lagi"

"Yifaaaan, ingat umurrr" Teguran suho diabaikan suami dan anaknya.

"itukan karena Baekhyun tidak suka liat _eomma _seperti kehilangan Jaehyun dulu, appa"

" sudah-sudah jangan membahas masa lalu"

"Sudah, sana peluk ayah mertua mu, tanpa dia Chanyeol-mu itu tidak akan hadir didunia ini" Baekhyun merungut lucu ketika sang ayah mengusirnya dari dalam dekapan. Ia kemudian beralih meluk Yunho, mereka sama sama mengucapkan untaian kalimat terima kasih.

"Selamat ya sayang, Kyungsoo pasti akan sangat senang mendengar ini"

"Bibi Xiumin, Baekhyun rindu, dimana Kyungie ku bi? aku rindu ingin mencubit pipi chubby nya"

"iya sedang terapi bersama dokter Jo, mungkin satu jam lagi selesai"

"ooh begitu, Paman jongdae sudah sembuh? aah senangnya melihat paman sudah baik begini" Baekhyun membungkuk menyalami sang paman yang duduk diatas kursi roda.

"Paman jauh merasa lebih baik setelah mendengar kabar bahagia ini, Baekhyunnie. anak Kyungsoo nanti jadi punya teman bermain yang seumuran."

"Iya paman, aku dan Kyungsoo pasti akan repot bersama hehehehe. Bibi Juhyun apa kabar? Sehyun juga, tambah cantik aja nih, aaa jungkook baru ditinggal sebentar sudah sebesar ini, bi aku boleh gendong ya?"

"Jangan sayang, kau bisa kelelahan, ingat kehamilanmu masih rawan"

"Iya bi~" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya "Ohya, Luhan dan Sehun kemana bi? kenapa tidak ikut?"

"Yaaa kau paham sendirilah sayang mereka itu bagaimana jika Jungkook sedang bibi bawa. Inginnya berduaan saja, kalau bisa tak keluar kamar seharian" Baekhyun terkekeh melihat ekspresi bibi Juhyun yang merengut sebal.

"Ya wajar bi, mereka sedang menikmati masa pacaran, bermesra-mesraan berdua. Dulu kan tidak pernah pacaran"

"Ya begitulah, dua anak itu, kalau anaknya lagi dititip berasa gadis dan bujang, padahal anak sudah satu mau nambah pula. oh iya, Luhan juga punya kabar baik. Tapi kau dengar dari dia saja Baek, biar jadi kejutan."

"oke"

"Selamat ya _eonni _ku yang cantik ini, akan jadi ibu hehehe"

"Kau juga Sehyun, kapan menyusul? Jangan mengurusi perusahaan terlalu serius, biar itu jadi bagian untuk para pria. Nanti jadi perawan tua loh,mau?"

"No, _eonnie _tenang saja, sekarang 75% sudah sehun yang mengurusnya, yah bantu-bantu kembaran ku yang jelek itu sedikit-sedikitlah, masalah jodoh aku sudah serahkan pada _eomma_, malas cari pacar maunya langsung nikah saja nanti"

"Nah itu bagus, jodoh ditangan mama ahahaha" keduanya lalu tertawa riang.

Pandangan Baekhyun beralih pada Chanyeol yang masih menangis tersedu didalam pelukan ibu kandungnya. Jaejoong terlihat mengelus sayang surai Chanyeol sembari berucap pelan ditelinga lelaki yang akan menjadi ayah dari anaknya.

"Sudah menangisnya, lihat tuh istri mu sampai terdiam begitu melihat kau menangis" Selalu seperti itu, Chanyeol tipikal anak yang kuat, ia jarang sekali menangis, tapi jika itu suatu menyangkut ibunya, dan ia menangis, pasti akan sulit berhenti. Chanyeol paling tidak bisa melihat perempuan menangis apalagi ibunya.

"Aisshh sudah-sudah! masa mau jadi ayah malah cengeng seperti ini!, Baekhyun sayang, sini nak" Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mendekat.

"Nah sekarang tenangkan lah suami cengeng mu ini, kami ingin menjenguk kolega perusahaan kakek Kim yang sedang sakit, sebentar. Cha~ ayoo mari kita tinggalkan mereka berdua" Satu persatu mereka melangkah keluar kamar rawat Chanyeol. Para ibu-ibu -Heechul, Jaejoong, Suho, Xiumin dan Juhyun- tengah sibuk membicarakan sesuatu dibarisan belakang, mereka terlihat seperti kumpulan ibu-ibu rumpi. Chanyeol sampai tergeleng melihatnya. Kemudian suara pintu tertutup sempurna, namun tiba-tiba kepala Yura nyembul dari luar.

"Ingat! Jangan berbuat mesum! ini rumah sakit, kalau mau mesum dirumah saja sana Park mesum Chanyeol!"

"YA! YU-hmmm" Baekhyun membekap mulut Chanyeol sebelum suaminya itu berteriak kencang.

* * *

.

_**oOo**_

.

* * *

Baekhyun mengarahkan jari-jemarinya menyapu lembut lelehan airmata diwajah tampan sang suami, walupun kusut tapi ntah bagaimana dimata Baekhyun tetap terlihat tampan. Mungkin itulah bukti kalimat 'cinta itu buta' Chanyeol yang sedang jelek saja dimata Baekhyun masih terlihat sempurna.

Chanyeol memejam kan matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut telapak tangan sang istri. Sampai pada hembusan nafas Baekhyun didepan wajahnya, kedua belah bibir itu menyatu dalam sebuah kemanisan. Baekhyun hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir mereka, namun Chanyeol lah yang mengambil tindakan untuk melumat. Setelah ia rasa Baekhyun seperti kehabisan nafas, Chanyeol akhirnya melepas tautan itu.

"Terima kasih, sayang ku. Kau membuat ku merasa sempurna. _Dia _benar-benar hadir ditengah-tengah kita. Sampai detik ini aku tak menyangka ini adalah kenyataan" Baekhyun tersenyum tulus yang teramat cantik. Kemudian meraih tangan kanan Chanyeol untuk ia letakan diatas perutnya.

"_Dia _nyata Chanyeol, anak mu sedang tumbuh dan berkembang dirahim ku" Setitik air jatuh diatas tangan Chanyeol. Tanpa perlu bertanya, Chanyeol tau istri cantiknya itu menangis bahagia. Chanyeol beringsut, mensejajarkan wajahnya dihadapan perut Baekhyun. "Hallo babyboo, bagaimana kabar mu ? tumbuh yang sehat ya nak, terima kasih sudah hadir melengkapi kebahagiaan kami" Tangan Chanyeol mengusap lembut perut Baekhyun beberapa kali. Kemudian menciumnya dalam.

"Hallo papaboo, terimakasih juga, karena papaboo tidak menyerah sampai aku hadir didunia ini, tunggu babyboo lahir ya papaboo, babyboo janji tidak akan nakal diperut mamaboo " Baekhyun menirukan suara khas anak kecil. Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia kemudian bangkit lalu memeluk erat tubuh mungil sang istri. Menggumamkan kata terimakasih seraya mencium mesra bahu sempit Baekhyun. "Ayo duduk sini" Chanyeol menepuk pahanya ketika pelukan itu terlepas.

"Tidak mau, itu terlalu beresiko" Baekhyun melirikan matanya kearah selangkangan Chanyeol, yang ntah mengapa dimata Chanyeol itu adalah sebuah lirikan nakal.

"Tidak apa"

"Yakin ?" Chanyeol mengangguk pasti. Baekhyun berpindah duduk diatas paha suaminya, kemudian memeluk tubuh Chanyeol yang masih bersandar dikepala ranjang rumah sakit yang ditinggikan, membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang sang suami. Menyamankan pelukannya.

"Tapi kalau terjadi sesuatu aku tidak tanggung jawab ya" Chanyeol tau istri nakalnya ini sengaja menggerak-gerakan bokong sintalnya diatas kesejatiannya.

"Kau tau kan apa fungsinya ini? the power of solo " Chanyeol menyodorkan tangannya ke wajah sang istri.

"Park mesum! Sayang~ lihatlah, mama kira setelah kau ada papa mu sudah tidak mesum lagi, eh ternyata masih saja, malah mesumnya bertambah" Baekhyun mengelus perutnya mesra, mengadu dengan nada rajuk.

"Sayang, mama mu selalu saja mengatai papa mesum, padahal kalau papa tidak mesum kau tidak akan hadirkan? Lagian mama seperti tidak suka saja, padahal kalau papa mesumin juga mama yang menjerit minta tambah terus, mana pakai desahan super sexy, ya mana papa bisa tahan. Salah mama tuh sayang, dia sebenarnya yang paling mesum tapi jaim, jaga image , gengsian" Chanyeol tidak mau kalah.

"Ya! jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak didepannya,Papa mesum!"

"AMPUUUN MAAA" Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan, Baekhyun tiba-tiba mencubit pinggang Chanyeol. Lalu dibalas Chanyeol dengan sebuah gelitikan kecil. Mereka kemudian saling menyerang menimbulkan gelak tawa yang memenuhi ruangan tanpa menyadari seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan tidak suka dibalik kaca pintu ruang rawat Chanyeol, tidak tahan dengan pemandangan tersebut, sosok itu meninggalkan pintu ruang rawat Chanyeol dengan seringaian penuh arti.

* * *

.

TBC

.

* * *

_**oOo**_

Aaah akhirnya bisa update lagi~ Chapter ini ga bisa cepet update gini kalau ga ada sosok pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa (?) Ka Ri ku tersayang (**goodgalriri**) . Makasih ya ka, udah mau deadline-in, sampai kita akhirnya update bareng lagi terus udah bersedia direpotin nge-updatein chapter ini hingga mendarat dengan selamat di FFn, karena seminggu atau dua minggu kedepan yu bakal jarang ngesosmed, lagi banyak kerjaan sama tugas kuliah yg makin numpuk ㅠㅠ *yah curcol. Intinya FF ini ada berkat ka riri. Suwer ngerasa enak banget ke Ka Ri yang LU -nya udh kelar dr hr sabtu mau nunggu WP selesai. muach:* banget deh, sampai harus ngerayu si kaka buat panjangin scene 'awewe' LU sembari nunggu WP selesai, ga tau deh ya rayuan maut yu dikabulin atau engga, kalau engga nasib yu ga seberuntung Alit ya ka *nangis pundung dipojokan*

Chapter ini sebenernya masih ada dua kerangka yang harus dimasukin, momen hunhan sama kyung-insung, tapi ya karena sekali lagi yu udh ga enak kalau ka Ri msh hrs nungguin , ditambah ada sesuatu yg harus diselesaikan jadinya yu potong yg dua kerangka itu untuk next chap

Chap ini udh full chanbaek kan?

Kemesraan iniii~janganlah cepat berlalu~ ahahaha nikmatilah dulu kebahagiaan ini ya,,, *menyeringai cantik (?)

cieee yang lagi bahagia banget bentar lagi jadi orang tua, mana mesra banget panggilnya papaboo mamaboo, ih chanbaek ga kreatip, niru panggilan sayang gue ama sehun *cibirin chanbaek*

Hayooloooh sosok siapakah itu yang ngintipin chanbaek? ada yg bisa nebak? ayo main tebak-tebakan. kalau bener kasih hadiah deh ㅋㅋㅋ

.

Chapter ini gimanaa? gregetz?

semoga ilmu di chapter ini bermanfaat ya, inget kan yu pernah cerita tentang temen kantor yu yg keguguran di chapter2 sebelumnya. Kebanyakan ibu muda apalagi hamil anak pertama banyak ga tau soal keluar darah di awal kehamilan, banyak yg ngira itu haid, jadi dibawa cuek, ga tau kalau lagi hamil. trus aktivitasnya ga dikurangin jadinya keguguran. Jadi semoga dapet diambil ilmunya ya, readers sekalian mungkin msh ada yg sekolah atau masih remaja tapi ingat dimasa depan kita akan tetep jadi seorang istri dan seorang ibu, Ibunya haowen ini hanya membagikan segelintir pengalamannya saja. okayyyy ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

masalah morning sickness dipihak suami itu juga sebenernya udh konsep awal ff ini, karena dulu Yu ngalamin dan ngelihat sendiri gimanaa kesiksanya abang sepupu Yu yang kena sindrom cauvade, waktu itu kita lagi ada acara dirumah nenek, kebetulan waktu itu mamaa yu jg lagi hamil adik yu paling bungsu. Jadi lucu aja mama sama abang mualnya saut sautan :v :D jadi kepikiran deh ngebuat Chanyeol kesiksa disini, dan cowo kalau lagi ngidam itu bikin gemes looh/? :D mendadak manja, minta ini itu, tapi seisi rumah ogah manjain dia :V LOL.

Jadi Chanyeol siapin mental dan bathin ya bang...ane udh peringatin loh *senyum cantik*

Okelah yang bapernya belum ilang karena exoluxion, semoga chapter ini bisa mengobati bapernya ya.

tapi ambil hikmahnya, Yu aja udh bersyukur banget bisa cinta satu malem sama suami *lirik Sehun , Lol. Semoga adik laki-laki buat si kaka, jos/? ya Hun :') *oyyy /diteriakin reader/

buat yg blm nonton doa dan nabung yaa mudah mudahan dilain kesempatan bisa nonton *semangatin diri sendri juga*

okelah segitu dulu, next chap mau cepet?

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**fakkpark Chanbaekhunlove Real ParkHana kwon88 foreverkaisoo TyaWuryWK JungHunHan baelight Jung628 KKKimsu614 JonginDO CHANBAEK FOREVER yhnr12 Yessi94esy rizka0419 ooctaa Lovesoo diauthie BiEl025 phantom.d'esprit Baeks06 Sherli898 daebaektaeluv nev Guest guest Guest BunnyJoon .5 Eun810 Nevan296 emiliana ruixi1**

**exindira Lu-ttleDeer fxtrasknh-cb hunnaxxx ChanHunBaek anoncikiciw putrinurdianingsih30 karnitanova47 dobi61 nurulhanifah22**

**Anniputamei Nadhefuji V3 pitchezta istiqomahpark01 hanhan96 bbangg92 crfla Nkhaairunnisa Kimeunyeol Sofiah Latifah Cindy94 Tina1220 fina exo-l park rischan Guest rly rilakkumechan**

**NopwillineKaiSoo Nafadilaa firda hani exoL VampireDPS Guestfvirliani septianaditya1997 choi96 LuFanBaekHun yutakata**

P.S : Guest pake nama doooong, banyak banget yang pakai guest, -" kesannya jadi satu orang yang sama yg review.

P.S.S : sekiranya lagi butuh bacaan, boleh mampir ke FF Our story Yu dan Once~ tapi jangan lupa kasih respon yaaa~~

P.S.S.S : follow follow di ig yuk **Chanbaekyuu**

paiiiiii~

* * *

Salam rindu

Ibu Negara(?) Whirlwinds

-YU-

March 01, 2016


	17. Chapter 17

CHANBAEK FANFIC PARADE - SPECIAL UPDATE

TO CELEBRATE

#ChanBaekID 4th ANNIVERSARY

_26.05.2012 - 26.05.2016_

_._

**"Wedding Proposal In 22nd"**

By; _**FlameShine!**_

.

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

.

.

.

slight!

Kaisoo

Hunhan

and others

Rate: M

Genre : Romance, Fluff, Marriage life,Drama, Little humor(ga yakin)

Lenght : 17 of ?

Disclaimer : Cast milik Sang Pencipta . This My Fanfiction. Story line belong to me.

WARNING !

TYPO as usual

kesalahan pada beberapa kata yang hilang itu terjadi pada FFn.

GS for Uke/OOC ./SMUT/ BED SCENE/ MATURE CONTENT / Not for children / NO BASH / DLDR/

.

oOo

.

Aduuuh pa, sudaaah._Please_sakit nih."rengekan Baekhyun membuat gerakan tangan Chanyeol berhenti seketika.

"Maaf mamaboo sayang, apa yang sakit? babyboo nakal ? babyboo menendang?"Chanyeol memandang polos kearah sang istri. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun geram, ia bawa kedua tangannya ke kedua sisi pipi sang suami, lalu mencubitnya sekuat tenaga dengan gerakan memutar.

"_Pabboo_!" ejekan Baekhyun disaut oleh Chanyeol dengan teriakan kesakitan.

"Benih mu baru berusia 10 hari Park, mana bisa menendang. Aaa kenapa suami ku sebodoh iniiiii?" Bukannya melepas cubitan, Baekhyun malah mengacak-acak wajah tampan sang suami menggunakan telapak tangannya dengan gerakan gemas. Setelah puas melakukan aksinya, Baekhyun berhenti dengan sebuah gelak tawa. Entah mengapa ia begitu bangga melihat hasil karyanya merubah wajah tampan Chanyeol menjadi kusut sekusut pakaian yang belum disetrika. Bukti kesadisan seorang wanita yang tengah mengandung.

"Tega." Chanyeol pura-pura merengut seraya mengusap pipi dan wajahnya yang memerah kesakitan. Untuk rasa sakit, Chanyeol jujur. Itu benar-benar sakit.

"Maaf. Mau bagaimana lagi, bawaan hamil. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku ingin melakukan itu. Mungkin babyboo sedang kesal mengetahui ayahnya seorang idiot."Mendengar nada ucapan polos sang istri membuat aksi pura-pura merajuknya bertransformasi menjadi merajuk sungguhan, Baekhyun yang sangat peka akan ekspresi wajah Chanyeol,tertawa kecil. Jalan satu-satunya adalah membujuk bayi besar ini.

"Duduudusakit ya? manayang sakit? sini, cium dulu biar sakitnya hilang." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil bergumam cup-cup berulang kali, persis seperti membujuk Jongkook yang sedang rewel.

"Ini sakiiiiit, mamaboo tadi terlalu kuat." Chanyeol berucap dengan nada merengek dan manja seraya menunjuk bibir sexynya, Baekhyun sudah menduga bagian mana yang akan ditunjuk Chanyeol, Ia memutar kedua bola matanya dengan ekspresi malas, tabiat Chanyeol sekali, mengambil kesempatan didalam kesakitan. Oke, itu pribahasa versi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi sang suami, lalu menekannya hingga bibir Chanyeol maju dari posisi seharusnya. Kemudian perlahan mengecup bibir bebektersebut dengan lembut dan berulangkali, tapi bukan Park Chanyeol namanya, jika ia tidak menginginkan halyang lebih dari itu. Chanyeol menggenggam lembut tangan Baekhyun dipipinya, membuat kedua tangan itu berpindah tempat hingga melingkar dibelakang lehernya. Posisi ini tentu membuat tubuh keduanya semakin rapat, dengan Baekhyun yang duduk diatas pangkuannya membuat Chanyeol leluasa meraba seluruh tubuh sang istri sementara ciuman mereka meningkat beberapa level. Inilah salah satu sisi mesum sang suami yang disukai Baekhyun, ciuman Chanyeol adalah yang terbaik, Baekhyun sampai tidak mengerti bagaimana ciuman itu bisa membuatnya bergairah untuk mendapatkan yang lebih lagi. Ia sampai mendesah tertahan. Tangan Chanyeol aktifmenyusup kedalam pakaian Baekhyun, memberikan belaian lembut disetiap permukaan kulit mulus sang istri selagi bibirnya terus menginvasi seluruh rongga mulut Baekhyun dan sesekali memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri.

"Eunghhhh"desahan sexy itu membuat Chanyeol semakin semangat untuk meremas lembut dada sang istri. Baekhyun mengelinjang diatas pangkuan Chanyeol bukti bahwa kinerja tangan sang suami sangat ahli dalam membuatnya terangsang. Tak pelak gerakan gelisah bokong sexy Baekhyun menggesek sesuatu yang hidup diantara selangkangan suaminya.

"Baekhh"Baekhyun tersenyum nakal ketika suara sang suami terdengar bergetar. Dengan sengaja ia kembali bergerak random menggoda 'chanyeol kecil'seraya mendesah feminim karena bibir Chanyeol sudah berpindah mengecap titiknya yang amat sensitif. Berulangkali ia merintih ketika Chanyeol menyesap perpotongan lehernya dengan sangat kuat hingga sebuah karya cinta kemerahan tersemat disana.

Cumbuan itu terputus ketika jemari Chanyeol beralih membuka kancing atas baju pasien yang Baekhyun kenakan. Chanyeol kemudian menatap dalam ke dua bola mata indah sang istri.

"bolehkah?" Chanyeol mengutuk nada bicaranya yang terkesan tak mampu lagi menahan diri. Ia sedikit menyesali kebiasaannya saat dipulau kemarin.

"hm.. itu-" Chanyeol mengerti arti tatapan bingung Baekhyun, tersirat keraguan didalamnya. Inilah yang ia sesali, Ia membuat istrinya dalam posisi yang sulit untuk menolaknya, Chanyeol sungguh tidak apa-apa jika ditolak, tapi semenjak tinggal dipulau Baekhyun tak pernah menolak jika ia serius menginginkan percintaan mereka, Baekhyun selalu menyanggupi walau Chanyeol tau istrinya itu sedikit jenuh selalu melayaninya diranjang tanpa keluar pulau. Rasanya ingin mengutuk hormon remajanya yang tak pernah redup ini.

"Tak apa jika kau tak ingin, aku mengerti" Chanyeol membelai sayang rambut panjang sang istri yang teruntai disamping telinga lalu mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup lembut kening Baekhyun.

"Bukan seperti itu Yeollie, aku bingung apakah kita boleh melakukannya disaat aku sedang hamil seperti ini, aku takut itu malah mengganggu babyboo kita didalam perut ku, kita harus bagaimana?" Chanyeol ingin tenggelam saja rasanya, bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau istrinya sedang mengandung buah cinta mereka saat ini. Sekali lagi Chanyeol ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hn... sepertinya aku harus 'puasa'selama sembilan bulan." nada bicara Chanyeol terdengar menyerah.

"ya...sepertinya begitu."Mereka berdua lalu saling memandang dalam diam.

"Akh! sembilan bulan? Selama itu? aku tak dapat jatah sama sekali? Ya Tuhan." Chanyeol mengerang frustasi seraya menarik rambutnya,padahal tadi ia sendiri yang mengatakan harus ber'puasa' sembilan bulan.

"Hei sayang, jangan seperti itu, kita hanya belum mengetahui boleh atau tidak melakukannya disaat hamil. Kalau ternyata boleh, kenapa tidak? Aku juga tak tega melihat kau tersiksa seperti itu, apalagi sampai mencari keluar sana saking tak tahannya menunggu babyboo lahir."

"Sayang, apa maksud mu dengan sampai mencari keluar? Kau fikir aku pria seperti itu? melampiaskan kewanita lain disaat istriku tak bisa melayani karena sedang mengandung anak ku. Begitu?

"Ya siapa tau, kau dan hormonmu itu kan sulit dikendalikan"

"Baek!" Nada bicara Chanyeol naik satu tingkat. Baekhyun tersentak, lalu menundukkan kepalanya, mengalihkan wajahdaripandangan Chanyeol.

"Kita sedang berbahagia, _please _jangan perdebatkan fikiran negatif mu itu. Jangan karena ini kita jadi bertengkar, sayang."Chanyeol berusaha memperbaiki keadaandengan melembutkan suaranya. Ia menghela nafasnya dengan kasar ketika memandang bahu mungil dihadapannya bergetar naik turun karena terisak. Chanyeol lupa akan fakta bahwa wanita hamil itu sensitif.

"Aku hanya takut kau seperti itu hiks, ketika ternyata tidak diperbolehkan bercinta dengan keadaan ku yang hamil. Aku sangat mengerti bagaimana suami ku, tapi aku juga tak ingin suamiku merasa tersiksa dengan kehamilan ini."Chanyeol terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan polos sang istri, seraya menariktubuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. "Dasar cengeng." Satu pukulan ringan mendarat didadanya. Dan akhirnya tawa renyah khas Chanyeol memenuhi ruangan.

"Hey, kau lupa jika kita punya aunty Heechul untuk membicarakan masalah ini? aku rasa dia punya solusi yang terbaik. Lagipula jika memang kita benar-benar tidak diperbolehkan untuk bercinta, aku punya power solo terbaik untuk menuntaskannya, Jangan lupa itu, sayang." Baekhyun tidak menyauti sama sekali sampai akhirnya beberapa detik mereka lewati dengan diam.

"Ah, aku baru ingat, kau kan masih punya ini, Baekhyun sayang ku" Baekhyun menyergit bingung saat Chanyeol membelai belahan bibir tipisnya.

"Kenapa dengan bibir ku?" Chanyeol perlahan melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu membawa wajah Baekhyun kehadapan pandangannya.

"Kau tidak keberatankan selama hamil memanjakan ku dengan ini, jika aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi?" Chanyeol menyapu lembut sudut bibir Baekhyun menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Baekhyun yang semula bingung akhirnya mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Pipinya tiba-tiba merona, terasa panas.

"Kau dulu selalu menolak jika aku memanjakanmu dengan itu" Baekhyun megerucutkan bibirnya setelah selesai berbicara.

"Sekarang beda situasi dan kondisi sayang, dulu aku menolak karena misi kita saat itu adalah aku keluar didalam mu agar babyboo segera hadir. Dan sekarang setelah ada babyboo, agar tidak membahayakan dia didalam perut mu maka dengan senang hati aku memberikan apayang dulu itu kau inginkan. Bagaimana? Berminatkah Nyonya Park dengan penawaran saya?" Baekhyun merasa pipinyayang telah merona semakin memerah mendengar tawaran yang teramat vulgar itu.

"Yeah, aku akan berusaha semampu ku, tapi tidak begitu yakin itu akan memuaskan mu"

"Hey, apapun yang dilakukan istri ku ini akan selalu memuaskan ku, hanya saja aku tak pernah merasa puas untuk selalu menikmatinya."Chanyeol perlahan menundukkan kepalanya kemudian kembali menyesap perpotongan leher sang istri, mencumbunya dengan penuh damba.

"Akh! Yeolliehh"Chanyeol sengaja menyentuh seluruh area sensitif Baekhyun, pasalnya sedari tadi miliknya masih menegang dengan sempurna dibawah bokonglembut sang istri, butuh pelampiasan. Hal itu salah satu faktor, mengapa Chanyeol membuat penawaran yang-memberikan keuntungan untuk dirinya sendiri- telah disepakati Baekhyun. Mengubah kegiatan bercinta merekadengan...yeah tidak perlu diperjelas lagi.-_If you know what Chanyeol mean_-.

Jajaran direksi perusahaan kakek Kim tak salah memilihnya sebagai CEO pengganti, diusianya yang sangat muda, karena fikiran Chanyeol penuhdengan strategi. Dan sedikit lagi ia memenangkan strategi itu karena Baekhyun sudah merengek memintanya merealisasikan penawaran yangtelah mereka sepakati tadi, hanya saja Chanyeol tak ingat bahwa pintu kamar inap ini belum dikunc-.

"YAK PARK CHANYEOL!"

"Sudah ku bilang jangan berbuat mesum disini, kalau ada anak kecil yang masuk bagaimana?! "

Baekhyun buru-buru mendorong tubuh Chanyeol kemudian turun dari ranjang rumah sakit lalu membalik membelakangi Yura -yang tengah melototi keduanya- seraya menautkan kembali kancing atas bajunyayang terlepas, ah tidak. dilepas oleh Chanyeol maksudnya.

Sementara dibelakang Yura, Kyungsoo dan dokter Jo tengah memalingkan muka kearah lain dengan wajah yang memerah. Bagaimana tidak, saat pintu terbuka, mereka disuguhi adegan panas secara langsung. Dengan posisi Chanyeol yang tengah menindih Baekhyun bertumpu pada sikunya sambil membenamkan wajah diatas dada sang istri , serta jari jemari lentik Baekhyun yang aktif meremas kesejatian sang suami dibalik celana rumah sakit. Kyungsoo dan dokter Jo bukan anak-anak yang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Ck mengganggu saja!"

"Maafkan kami unnie, kami tidak bermaksud-"

"Eh? Kyungie? Kau disini. Aaaaaa betapa aku merindukan mu." Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu menghamburkan diri kedalam sebuahpelukan penuh kerinduan, mengabaikan Yura yang hendak protes mendengar kalimat Baekhyun 'kamitidak bermaksud' tidak bermaksuduntuk berbuat mesum dikamar inap, begitu? Hah! sungguh dua pasangan ini ingin ia karantina saja. Tak lepas rasakesalnya ia beralih mendekati Chanyeol yang tengah tertelungkup dengan kepala membelakanginya.

"AKH! Sakit!" sebuah tas bermerk terkenalyang terlihat kokoh itu menghantam kepala Chanyeoldari belakang.

"Noona kenapa memukul ku!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan nada tak terima

"Kau itu bodoh atau idiot sih? Ini ruang rawat inap, bukan kamar hotel! Aisshhh bisa-bisanya kalian seperti itu, Lagipula kehamilan Baekhyun masih sangat muda dan rawan, sangat beresiko jika kalian terlalu sering melakukannya. Kau ingin terjadi sesuatu pada anakmu?" Chanyeol menggeleng cepat.

"Makanya, tahanlah sedikit hormon gila mu itu Yeol, jangan fikirkan dirimu sendiri. Fikirkan juga anak istrimu"

"Unnie, Jangan marah pada Chanyeol, kami tidak bermaksud melakukan itu, hanya-" Baekhyun melirik dokter Jo sekilas, ah bagaimana cara mengatakannya, ia sangat malu.

"I-itu, hm... Unnie tau kan maksud ku?"Yura menyergit bingung, tapi beberapa detik kemudian air mukanya berubah.

"Ah...ya ya ya, aku paham. Tapi tetap saja, kalian jangan sampai lupa tempat, ingat itu pesan unnie Baek. Baiklah aku pergi dulu, aku kesini hanya ingin menunjukan kamar kalian pada Kyungsoo dan dokter Jo. Dan terimakasih atas pemandangan panas yang kalian suguhkan." Yura sengaja menyindir dikalimat terakhirnya.

Setelah memastikan Yura benar-benar pergi, barulah Chanyeol bergerak dengan malas membalikkan tubuhnya. Suara melingking Yura sungguh membuat otot-ototnya melemas, termasuk si Chanyeol kecil dibawah sana.

Chanyeol terkejut kecil mendapati kehadiran Kyungsoo yang tengah dirangkul sang istri dan Dokter Jo yang tengah berdiri disisi kiri tempat tidurnya. Ia sampai tidak menyadari kedatangan mereka karena sibuk mengutuk Yura.

"Yeol, Kyungsoo datang untuk menjenguk mu"Chanyeol tersenyum lembut mendengar ocehan riang sang istri. Ia lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menawarkan sebuah pelukan kerinduan. Kyungsoo yang mengerti, melangkah mendekati Chanyeol kemudian masuk kedalam rengkuhan itu. Tanpa sadar airmatanya turun membasahi bahu Chanyeol.

"Hei kenapa menangis?"

"Aku tak tau, rasanya ingin menangis saja." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan terisak.

"Ada apa? terjadi sesuatu? Ceritakan." Tangan Chanyeol terangkat membelai rambut sebahu Kyungsoo, berharap dengan gerakan lembut itu membuat si mungil dipelukannya lebih tenang.

"Aku seperti tidak punya siapa-siapa selama kalian pergi, hanya ada dokter Jo dan eomma, Luhan jarang menjenguk karena Jongkook terserang campak beberapa bulankemarin, Aku berfikiran kalau kalian tidak mengingat ku lagi hiks."

Chanyeol perlahan melepaskan pelukan mereka seraya menghela nafas, kemudian memegang kedua pundak kecil Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, kami samasekali tidak melupakan mu, hanya saja kami sedang dihukum oleh eomma selama kau dirumah sakit. Baekhyunjuga sudah berulangkali memohon untuk menghubungi mu, tapi eomma selalu melarangnya. Setiap hari ia selalu bertanya bagaimana keadaanmu padaku, padahal dia taukalau aku bernasib sama dengannya. Hilangkan fikiran buruk mu itu Kyung, Aku dan Baekhyun tidak akan pergi dari mu. Kau sudah seperti bagian dari hidup Baekhyun juga hidupku, Jangan lagi seperti ini." Chanyeol membawa kedua ibu jarinya menyapu lembut lelehan airmata dipipi gembil Kyungsoo.

"Liat tuh, sahabatmu menangis sampai sejelek itu" Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun menggunakan dagunya, ia sengaja menggoda Baekhyun agar tidak terlalu sedih, tapi sepertinya candaannya itu tak berhasil, yang ada Baekhyun malah terisak parah.

"Sahabat macam apa aku ini Kyung, hiks. Tega membiarkan sahabatnya menderita kesakitan sendirian" Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya diwajah, kemudian terisak keras. Kyungsoo bergerak cepat turun dari ranjang Chanyeol lalu menghampiri Baekhyun, memeluk tubuh sang sahabat yang terlihat sangat berisi itu.

"Maaf Baek, Ini bukan salah mu. Sudah jangan menangis seperti ini." Kyungsoo melarang Baekhyun menangis tapi ia sendiri malah terisak-isak kecil. Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya, sudah terlalu biasa melihat aksi drama seperti iniselama 10 tahun. Jika ada Luhan disini Chanyeol yakin mereka bertiga semakin dramatis. Oh kaum saja begitu jika bersilisih paham atau bertengkar.

Chanyeol menoleh kesamping kiri, mengabaikan sang istri dan sahabat mungilnya yang tengah mengharu biru saling meminta maaf, Ia mendapati dokter Jo yang tengah terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang seperti anak kecil.

Dokter tampan itu menyadari ia sedang dipandangi oleh Chanyeol, akhirnya berdeham pelan. "Selamat atas kehamilan nona Baekhyun, Selamat untuk mu yang akan menjadi seorang ayah Chanyeol-ssi. Aku turut senang mendengar kabar bahagia ini"

"Terima kasih, dokter." Keduanya terdiam. Terasa sangat canggung. Pasalnya pertemuan terakhir mereka tidak terlalu baik. Chanyeol bingung harus mengatakanapa lagi.

"Hm, terimakasih sudah menjaga Kyungsoo selama kami pergi, dia terlihat sudah lebih baik."

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih Chanyeol-ssi itu sudah kewajiban saya. Semenjak perutnya semakin membesar Kyungsoo-ssi sudah jarang melamun, dia lebih banyak berbicara pada bayinya."

"Aah syukurlah, aku lega mendengarnya. hm dokter, perihal pertemuan terakhir kita yang tidak mengenakan,aku minta maaf atas kejadian itu. Aku harap dokter dapat mengerti, Kyungsoo tak banyak mengenal pria dihidupnya dan dia sudah tersakiti dengan amat dalam oleh seorang pria. Aku hanya tak ingin itu terjadi lagi. Dia sudah terlalu banyak menderita"

"Tak apa Chanyeol-ssi saya mengerti, saya juga mohon maaf, karena membuatKyungsoo-ssi menangis waktu itu. " Keduanya lalu tersenyum tulus. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol meraih tangan dokter Jo untuk ia jabat.

"Aku berharap banyak pada mu dokter, tolong kembalikan Kyungsoo-kami yang dulu, senyumnya, tawanya, cerianya. Aku mohon dokter bersedia menjaganya disaat aku tidak ada"secara tersirat Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk membiarkan Kyungsoo dekat dengan dokter Jo. Hati kecil mengatakan sosok dokter ini adalah pria baik. Kyungsoo butuh sosok pria selain dirinya yang mungkin tak akan bisa menjaganya setiap saat. Ia harap keputusannya tidak salah.

"Saya akan berusaha dengan sangat keras Chanyeol-ssi, Kyungsoo-ssi juga tanggung jawab saya sekarang, ia akanmembaik, memudah-mudahan tekanan psikisnya pelan-pelan hilang melihat orang disekelilingnya mencintai dan menyayangi ia."

"YEOLLI" Chanyeol dan dokter Jo tersentak kaget karena teriakan tiba-tiba Baekhyun. Chanyeol refleks mengurut pelan dadanya

"Bayi Kyungsoo menendang! kencang sekali!" Baekhyun berseru penuh semangat.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol ikut terbawa aura excited itu. Kyungsoo melangkah perlahan kesisi tempat tidur Chanyeol."Mau merasakannya?" Chanyeol mengangguk berulang kali penuh semangat. Ia letakan tangannya diatas perut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengarahkan telapak tangan Chanyeol kepusat tendangan sang bayi. Senyum Chanyeol tiba-tiba merekah mendapati sebuah sentakan ditelapak tangannya. Raut wajahnya terlihat bahagia.

"Luar biasa! Dia benar-benar menendang, Baek. Astaga Kyung, bayimu benar-benar Jagoan."

"Kyungie? kau sudah USG?"

"Sudah, Baek. Tapi aku belum mengetahui hasilnya. Aku akan USG sekali lagi bersama Xiu eomma. Dan kau harus ikut!"

"Yeay! aku pasti ikut. Tidak sabar ingin tahu jenis kelamin bayi mu Kyung, eh tapi kau tau dari mana yeol kalau bayi Kyungie, jagoan?" Baekhyun mendelik sewot ke arah Chanyeol.

"Detak bathin seorang calon ayah tidak pernah salah."

.

oOo

.

"Bagaimana dengan kesehatan mu, Jongdae-ya, sudah lebih baik?"BoA datang dari arah dapur menghampirisang menantu yang duduk disebuah sofa mewah diruang tamu, bersama dengan para maid yang membawakan jamuan.

"Aku merasa ada perubahan yang baik Ma, hanya saja aku masih harus melalui beberapa pengobatan lagi."

"Syukurlah"Cukup lama mereka berdua terdiam. Jongdae memang tidak terlalu sering berkomunikasi dengan ibu mertuanya, bahkan sejak awal pernikahannya dengan Xiumin. Seperti ada sekat kasat mata yang membentengi hubungan keduanya. Sejujurnya ia tak ingin mampir dirumah ini, perjalanan panjang dari rumah sakit ke rumah ini saja sudah membuatnya begitu lelah, apalagi harus berhadapan dengan sang saja Xiumin memaksanya ikut mengantarkan BoA kedalam rumah, dan yeah ia pasrah harus terjebak dalam keadaan canggung seperti ini. Dan sialnya lagi, Xiumin meninggalkanya seorang diri.

"Jongin" Jongdae tersentak ketika mendengar nama itu muncul dari mulut ibu mertuanya.

"Jongin... Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini pada Jongin-ku, Jongdae~ya? dia tidak bersalah"

"Dia bersalah Mama, salah besar. Aku hanya ingin membuat dia berhenti keras kepala. Sebagai seorang Ayah, aku sudah lebih dulu memaafkan kesalahannya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Keluarga kita sudah cukup malu atas kejadian ini Ma. Mama tidak ingat siapa yang berjasa dalam menyelamatkan perusahaan Papa? Lalu dengan mencampakan Kyungsoo setelah kesalahan yang Jongin perbuat adalah balasan yang setimpal untuk itu? Aku sudah mempertimbangkannya, ini hanya sampai keadaan sudah membaik, terlebih kondisi sudah saatnya, ia akan kembali"

"Kau sangat paham jika anak mu keras kepala Jongdae, tapi dia tak akan kembali jika bukan kita yang memintanya kembali."

"Kalau itu, untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa melakukannya Ma, maaf. Kyungsoo sudah 2 kali mencoba bunuh diri karena terlalu depresi. Biarlah seperti ini dahulu, sampai keadaan Kyungsoo membaik. Biar Jongin sadar akan kesalahannya, Jika dia benar-benar seorang yang bertanggung jawab, dia akan kembali, meski sesulit apapun itu jalan untuk ia pulang. Tapi jika ia mengikutiegonya dan masih saja keras kepala, berarti dia bukan seorang KIM. Penerus KIM tidak pernah seperti itu."

"HENTIKAN JONGDAE! KAU MENELANTARKAN ANAK MU HANYA KARENA SEBUAH BALAS BUDI? TAU APA KAU SOAL BAHAS BUDI ITU HAH? PERLUKAH AKU SEBUTKAN KEBAIKAN APASAJA YANG DILAKUKAN SUAMI KU PADA AYAH MU? KENAPA CUCU KU YANG HARUS MENDERITA SEBAGAI BALASAN DARI BUDI YANG KELUARGA KU BERIKAN?KENAPA?TAK PUASKAHKELUARGA KALIAN TELAH MERENGGUT SEMUANYA DARI KU?! "BoA terisak diakhir kalimatnya, hatinya amat tertusuk ketika Jongdae menyebut bukan Penerus Kim dengan penuh penekanan. Kalimat ini benar-benar membuat emosinya meledak.

"MAMA CUKUP!" Xiumin menuruni anak tangga dengan sangat cepat, ia harus menghentikan ibunya sebelum kalimat-kalimat yang tak diinginkan terucap.

"Sudah ma. Sudah... Xiu mohon hentikan ini. Kita bicarakan baik-baik." Xiumin memohon sambil memegang sebelah tangan mamanya.

"Ingat KIM Jongdae! aku akan membawa Jongin-ku kembali. Persetan dengan Kyungsoo! Aku tidak peduli jika wanita itu mati sekalipun. Akan ku lalukan dengan caraku sendiri!" BoA menghapus airmatanya menggunakan sebelah tangannya dengan kasar. Lalu menghempas kuat tangan Xiumin ditangan kanannya, hingga membuat sang anak terhuyung lalu terjatuh bersimpuh. Xiumin terisak ketika BoA meninggalkannya tanpa sepatahkatapun. Sebegitu benci kah sang ibu pada dirinya? Tangis Xiumin pecah meratapi takdir yang digariskan untuk keluarganya, tak bisakah mereka hidup bahagiatanpa dibayang-banyangioleh masa lalu?

.

oOo

TBC

.

Special Update with:

JongTakGu88

Pupuputri

Sayaka Dini

RedApplee

Amie Leen

Blood Type B

Oh Lana/PrincePink

BaekByChuu

Railash61

Hyurien92

Kang Seulla

Oh Yuri

Sehyun14

Mykareien

Beta Reader

by:

Esti (**Railash61; terimakasih banyak ade cantiiik**)

Terimakasih untuk kesayangan nomer satu dunia akhirat ( Deestacia ) yang udah update-in sementara authornya sedang berkutat dengan berkas TT

-YU-

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO CIC

thankyou everyone

I'll be back for update after May 28,2016

see you

.

.

.

May 26, 2016


	18. Chapter 18

_._

**"Wedding Proposal In 22nd"**

By; _**FlameShine!**_

.

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

.

.

.

slight!

Kaisoo

Hunhan

and others

Rate: M

Genre : Romance, Fluff, Marriage life,Drama, Little humor(ga yakin)

Lenght : 18 of ?

Disclaimer : Cast milik Sang Pencipta . This My Fanfiction. Story line belong to me.

WARNING !

TYPO as usual

kesalahan pada beberapa kata yang hilang itu terjadi pada FFn.

GS for Uke/OOC ./SMUT/ BED SCENE/ MATURE CONTENT / Not for children / NO BASH / DLDR/

.

oOo

.

"Ya! kalian berdua, bisa-bisanya tertawa bahagia seperti itu tanpa ku!" Luhan berteriak dengan suara melengkingnya dari arah pintu. Melototkan mata rusanya kearah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa riang, karena mendengar cerita lucu yang dialami Chanyeol selama berada di pulau. Menyadari kehadiran Luhan, dua wanita mungil itu sontak berlari kecil menyongsong sahabat super cerewet mereka.

"Luluuuuuu!" Luhan sampai terhuyung kebelakang ketika Baekhyun menghamburkan diri begitu erat kedalam pelukannya, disusul dengan Kyungsoo yang sedikit berhati-hati karena perutnya yang sudah membesar.

"Katakan! kabar baik apa yang kau bawa pulang, kau tahu? Aku hampir sakit jantung ketika mama ku bilang kalian telah kembali tapi dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri!" Luhan memburu Baekhyun dengan pertanyaan ketika pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Aku hamil Lu! Aku hamil sungguhan. Bayi kami benar-benar ada diperutku!" Baekhyun berseru penuh semangat dengan mata berbinar kebahagiaan.

"Akhirnya~ selamat ya Baekhyunee ku" Sekali lagi Luhan merentangkan tangannya menyambut Baekhyun kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Bibi Juhyun bilang kau dan Sehun juga punya kabar baik, apa itu? Kau hamil lagi?" Seketika kedua mata sipit Baekhyun membola melihat Luhan mengangguk semangat sembari tersenyum senang, tidak menyangka pertanyaan asalnya ternyata fakta.

"Eii, Kau bilang ingin tunggu Jongkook umur tiga tahun baru akan memberinya adik"

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, kau tau kan mama ku bilang kalau memakai kontrasepsi itu bisa menimbulkan efek samping, terlebih pada wajah. Aku tak rela wajah ku penuh flek di usia 20-an, sementara kau tau sendiri Sehun tak pernah absen meniduri ku setiap malam jum'at. So, jangan heran kenapa aku bisa hamil lagi secepat ini."

"Kali ini ku akui suami mu memang luar biasa hebat" Chanyeol sengaja menekankan suaranya diakhir kalimat, sembari melirik Sehun dengan tatapan meledek, yang di balas Sehun dengan mendelik tidak suka.

"Diam kau jelek, kalian sama saja. Kau fikir aku tak tau selama kalian di pulau, kau selalu merengek minta jatah pada Baekhyun, tanpa peduli Baekhyun menginginkannya atau tidak."

"Kau tau dari mana, Lu?" Baekhyun buru-buru bertanya, seingatnya ia belum menceritakan apapun kepada Luhan.

"Wajah mesumnya itu sudah menjelaskan segalanya" kalimat singkat penuh kejudesan itu membuat seisi ruangan tertawa, Kyungsoo sampai memegangi perutnya menahan tawanya yang seketika meledak mendengar ucapan Luhan. Sehun melemparkan pandangan 'rasakan itu' dengan penuh kemenangan, sementara Baekyun menepuk-nepukan tangannya dibahu sang suami "Sabar ya sayang" ia juga tidak dapat menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi mengkerut Chanyeol yang kali ini menjadi sasaran bully-an Luhan.

.

oOo

.

"Pagi sayang" Baekhyun tersentak ketika dua buah lengan melingkar diperutnya, Syukurlah piring kaca penuh busa sabun ditangannya tidak tergelincir akibat pelukan tiba-tiba Chanyeol. Sementara sang pelaku langsung merebahkan kepalanya dibahu sempit sang istri sembari mengelus perut Baekhyun yang sudah membuncit beberapa centimeter, memberi ucapa selamat pagi pada calon bayinya.

"Astaga Yeol, kau mengejutkan ku!" dengan segera Baekhyun membilas piring tersebut lalu buru-buru mengeringkan tangannya. Kemudian membalikan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan sang suami, lalu dengan telaten menyimpul rapi sehelai dasi yang tersampir sembarangan di leher Chanyeol. Seperti ini lah kegiatan rutin mereka dipagi hari, setelah kepulangan mereka bersama calon bayi di perut Baekhyun, keduanya sepakat untuk pindah ke rumah pribadi mereka. Baekhyun tidak ingin rumah impian yang mati-matian diwujudkan suaminya itu, kosong tak berpenghuni. Meskipun sang ibunda melarang keras mereka kembali, dikarenakan kehamilan Baekhyun yang masih muda, serta tidak ada yang menjaganya ketika Chanyeol pergi bekerja. Tapi Baekhyun berhasil meyakinkan orang tua mereka dengan turut membawa Kyungsoo untuk menemaninya.

"Nah, sudah. Sekarang tunggu sarapan mu dimeja makan, _sajangnim_" Baekhyun mendorong bahu Chanyeol pelan ketika menyadari sang suami ingin menggoda leher mulusnya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil _sajangnim_, nyonya Park?"

"Hei, besok hari pelantikan mu sebagai CEO baru kan? Memangnya tidak boleh memanggil mu seperti itu? Park _Sajangnim_ kedengarannya sangat keren" Baekhyun mengelus bahu Chanyeol, kemudian menepuknya bangga.

"Itu hanya untuk sementara Baek, aku hanya sebagai pengganti. Lagi pula aku akan pantas dipanggil Park_ sajangnim _di perusahaan Park, bukan di perusahaan Kim."

"Perusahaan itu kan milik keluarga mu, Yeol. Apa salahnya?"

"Tapi itu bukan perusahaan ku Baek, aahhh~ sudahlah aku malas membahas ini" mendadak mood Chanyeol berubah, Baekhyun dapat melihat bahu sang suami melemah. Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak mengerti. Seringkali seperti ini, Chanyeol dengan mudahnya kehilangan mood, dan sangat sensitive. Baekhyun terheran, bayi mereka diperutnya, tapi kenapa seperti Chanyeol yang hamil, _syndrome couvade_-nya sampai sekarang belum juga hilang. Tapi Baekhyun berharap hari ini syndrome aneh itu telah lenyap, karena jujur saja Baekhyun cukup kelelahan menghadapi sikap manja Chanyeol yang berlebihan. Dan salah satu cara untuk membuktikan itu adalah dengan meletakan segelas susu dihadapan sang suami.

Terbukti belum 10 detik Baekhyun beranjak dari hadapan Chanyeol, sang suami sudah lebih dulu berlari menuju wastafel, memuntahkan kembali cairan susu yang telah ia minum. Baekhyun tanpa sadar meringis memandang Chanyeol muntah berkali-kali seperti itu.

Baekhyun bawa langkah kaki nya kearah dispenser, mencampurkan air putih itu dengan air panas, agar saat diminum Chanyeol bisa merasa perutnya hangat.

"Kenapa tega sekali memberiku susu itu? Sudah tau aku tidak bisa meminumnya." Nada bicara Chanyeol terdengar sedikit kesal.

"Aku fikir susu rasa pisang itu masih susu kesukaan mu, kau lupa jika stock susu mu masih banyak? Lalu siapa suruh ikut menghabiskan susu strawberry ku? Jadi jangan protes jika hanya ada susu pisang mu didalam kulkas!" Chanyeol cemberut, _syndrome _aneh ini belum berhenti mengganggunya, membuat ia membenci seluruh kesukaannya, termasuk wewangian. Perut Chanyeol selalu bergejolak ketika hidungnya menghirup aroma yang menyengat, termasuk parfum sekalipun, Ia sampai mengganti merek parfum, pewangi pakaian, pewangi ruangan kerjanya dengan wangi-wangi alami seperti herbal dan buah-buahan . Sehun malah sempat memberi ejekan ketika mereka mengadakan pertemuan diruang kerja calon CEO itu dengan mengatakan ruangan Chanyeol sudah seperti wangi ruangan anak_ playgroup_. Hal ini membuat Chanyeol menyumpahi sehun agar merasakan yang lebih parah dari apa yang dialaminya, kelak. Sehun harus merasakan 'indah' hari-hari kehamilan sang istri, tapi suami lah yang menikmati segala gejalanya.

Baekhyun beranjak dari sisi Chanyeol, menuju meja makan. Lalu mengambil segelas susu yang masih penuh itu. Bola mata Chanyeol menyiratkan kesedihan ketika susu malang itu berakhir didalam wastafel.

Kyungsoo yang muncul dari pintu belakang - ia baru saja selesai menyirami bunga lavender kesayangannya- memandang heran pasangan suami istri yang tengah berekspesi kesal satu sama lain.

"Apalagi kali ini? Pasti sesuatu yang sepele" Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sudah terlalu biasa menghadapi situasi ini selama tiga minggu belakangan. Hal kecil yang membuat mereka berdebat dan hal kecil juga lah yang membuat mereka berbaikan.

"Aku ingin minum susu, didalam kulkas hanya ada susu pisang, tapi aku tak bisa meminumnya, susu strawberry Baekhyun habis. Ingin minum susu dari sumbernya langsung pun tak bisa" Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun dapat mengerti kode yang terselip diakhir kalimatnya, sudah tiga minggu lebih 'jatah' nya lenyap begitu saja. Semenjak tahu dirinya hamil Baekhyun selalu tidur lebih awal, bahkan ketika Chanyeol tiba dirumah sehabis bekerja ia seringkali mendapati sang istri sudah terlelap. Jadwal tidur Baekhyun juga mempengaruhi waktu bangunnya. Pernah sekali Chanyeol terjaga pukul 4 subuh, kemudian terkejut menyadari ranjang disebelahnya kosong. Setelah menyusuri isi rumah, akhirnya ia menemukan sang istri tengah berkutat dengan peralatan dapur. Chanyeol sempat melayangkan protes, karena ia tidak ingin membiarkan Baekhyun mengurus rumah tanpa ada yang membantu. Namun Baekhyun bersikeras bahwa segala sesuatu dirumah itu adalah tanggungjawabnya sebagai istri dan calon ibu, Baekhyun tidak bersedia tugasnya dalam membangun rumah tangga kecilnya diemban oleh orang lain. Ia telah berjanji akan mengabdikan diri sepenuhnya untuk mengurus Chanyeol dan calon anak mereka kelak. Pada akhirnya Chanyeol tak dapat menolak keinginan mulia Baekhyun dengan syarat sang istri tidak boleh kelelahan. Dan seperti inilah, rutinitas pagi mereka kerap kali diselingi dengan perdebatan kecil.

"Ya sudah, nanti kita beli lagi saja susu strawberry yang kau inginkan, Yeol" Kyungsoo akhirnya menengahi sebelum perdebatan itu meluas menjadi pertengkaran.

"Kau selalu yang terbaik, Soo" Baekhyun mencibir kearah Chanyeol. Suaminya itu kekanakan sekali.

.

oOo

.

**Sayang, Kyungsoo bilang saluran air wastafel dikamar mandinya rusak. Tolong bukakan pintu untuk tukang yang akan memperbaikinya, ya. Aku sudah katakan padanya bahwa kau ada dirumah. Mungkin ia akan sampai setengah jam lagi. **_**Love you**_** mamaboo.**

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur siangnya ketika ponselnya berbunyi menandakan sebuah pesan baru yang masuk. Dia hanya sendiri dirumah,Kyungsoo tengah terapi dirumah sakit dan suaminya sedang bekerja, mungkin karena itulah Chanyeol memberinya pesan. Karena calon ayah itu tau Baekhyun tidak akan membukakan pintu rumah untuk sembarang orang. Ia akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidur, melangkahkan kakinya menuruni anak tangga. Namun belum sempat kakinya menginjak anak tangga yang terakhir bell rumah sudah berbunyi, sudah pasti itu tukang reparasi yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

Tanpa mengecek terlebih dahulu, Baekhyun langsung membukakan pintu, dan memang benar seorang pria paruh baya lengkap dengan kotak peralatan ditangannya, menyapa dan membungkukkan tubuhnya, pria itu berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik topi hitam yang ia kenakan. Tanpa rasa curiga Baekhyun mempersilahkan pria itu masuk kedalam rumah dan menuntunnya menuju kamar Kyungsoo. "Suami saya bilang saluran wastafel dikamar yang ini tidak berfungsi, silahkan dicek, Pak." Baekhyun mempersilahkan lelaki itu masuk kedalam kamar, kemudia ia pamit sebentar kedapur untuk membuat minuman.

Sepeninggal Baekhyun, laki-laki itu langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya , bukan peralatan didalam kotak yang ia bawa. Dengan buru-buru mengetik susuatu didalam ponsel itu, cukup lama. Entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan atau entah dengan siapa ia berkomunikasi.

Baekhyun yang datang dengan membawa segelas teh ditangannya memandang heran lelaki itu, keningnya berkerut ketika menyadari lelaki itu sama sekali belum memulai pekerjaannya.

"Maaf pak, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Baekhyun menegur dengan nada hormat , lelaki itu tersentak, ia gelagapan ketika Baekhyun menepuk pundak kirinya.

"Maaf nyonya, anak saya sedang sakit, ia meminta saya pulang untuk mengantarnya berobat. Maaf, akan saya selesaikan ini dengan cepat." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Ia memilih menunggu disalah satu kursi santai Kyungsoo dengan membaca buku. Setelah beberapa lama, Baekhyun tersadar dari dunia bacanya ketika mendengar tukang itu tengah membereskan peralatannya.

"Sudah selesai ya ? silahkan diminum tehnya Pak. Mohon tunggu sebentar, saya ingin keatas mengambil sesuatu" Lelaki paruh baya itu mengerti sorot mata Baekhyun yang sekan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin memberikan sesuatu.

"Hm.. maaf nyonya tapi tuan sudah membayarnya diawal, Jadi saya mohon izin pamit, anak saya sudah menunggu"

"Tidak…tidak… bukan itu, tapi mohon tunggu sebentar" Baekhyun langsung melangkah cepat menuju lantai atas. Ia sudah berniat memberikan upah lebih kepada pria paruh baya itu setelah mendengar bahwa anaknya tengah sakit. Baekhyun tak dapat mengelakan rasa ibanya yang begitu besar, hingga ia sampai berlari-lari kecil setelah mengambil beberapa helai won dari kamarnya. Namun dipertengahan jalan menuruni anak tangga, terdengar suara pintu depan tertutup.

"Pak, tunggu sebentar!" Baekhyun berteriak cukup keras, agar pria itu berhenti. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Dan tanpa sadar ketika sampai dilantai bawah, kaki mungilnya menyentuh sehelai kain yang basah. Didetik itu juga Baekhyun tak dapat mencegah sebelah kakinya terseret bersamaan dengan kain itu, membawa tubuhnya terjatuh cukup keras diatas lantai. Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat, nafasnya tercekat menyadari kejadian teramat cepat yang ia alami ini, dalam sisa kesadarannya Baekhyun berusaha memandang paha bagian dalamnya, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

'Tuhan, ku mohon lindungi dia'. Semua gelap ketika Baekhyun berdoa dengan memejamkan keduamatanya. Dan ia tidak menemukan terang kembali setelah itu.

Belum sempat memastikan, Baekhyun telah kehilangan kesadarannya.

'_Chanyeol tolong….aku'_

.

Pria paruh baya itu kembali menutup pintu rumah setelah memastikan sesuatu. Sebuah seringaian terpatri diwajahnya. Ia kemudian melepas topinya, seperti sebuah selebrasi. Lalu buru-buru meraih ponselnya dari saku celana, kemudian mengetik sesuatu.

_**Mission Completed**_

Dan mengirimnya kesebuah nomer.

oOo

Haii Yu balik lagi kan? Wkwkwkwk Maaf yaa baliknya juga agak kelamaan lagi, berhubung niatnya emang mau update di dua moment, moment #Sehun'sWifeBirthday *sampir rambut ketelinga*/pose cantik/ sama anniv ff ini yg kedua *tutupmata* hoohoho ga kerasa yah ff legend ini umurnya udah 2 tahun aja /bangga amat lu neng/ :v Eum… sebenernya yu ngerasa ga puas banget sama apa yg udah yu ketik dibeberapa chapter belakangan ini, mungkin kalian juga ngerasa kecewa, Yu kehilangan banget mood untuk nulis, bawaannya stuck, udah ketik beberapa kalimat tiba2 ngerasa kalau diksinya aneh, trus hapus lagi, ketik lagi hapus lagi. Jadi ngerasa ga nyaman untuk nulis, mohon maaf ya tapi yu lagi berusaha buat bangun lagi semangat itu. Dan satu lagi ini penuh typo yu ga sempat ngecek, kalau sempat nanti bakal yu publish ulang aja, mohon maaf untuk segala typonya yaa….

Btw makasih ya buat readers yang udah ngucapin ples kasih doanya via bbm, line dan ig, Yu terhura banget *nangis Bombay* terlebih lagi makasih buat para author CBI yang juga bersedia update jemaa'ah lagi hari ini, dan gara-gara hari ini kita jadi punya jadwal pasti kapan mau update jemaah lagi :D

Untuk KaNichi, partner lempar-lemparan yu :v **AeriChannie**, Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya ya ka atas miss communication kita kali ini TT kaka ga muncul pas sensus/? Jadi yu kira kaka ga jadi update hiks…. Jangan marah ya kaka cantiiiikkkk….. kaka tetep punya tempat special dihati yu *eaak sa ae lu yu

buat kaai(orang pertama yang tanpa neko-neko langsung Yess pas diajakin update hari ini, Yuderilmvp KaAi:* ) **RedAplee**, my twins :* partner gila ku, Ella **Baekbychu** , Adik ku yang baik hati, esti **Railash61**, , buat kembaran dunia akhirat ku ka Aya, **Sayaka Dini** luar biasa sekali doanya, bikin nangiss hikss :v buat ka Myka yang nyebelin tapi ngangenin **Mykareien** yang udah kabulin keinginan dedek cantik ini /oles blush on/ Buat mom Amie, **Amieleen ** Ibunda ku terkasih, yang kasih sayangnya dunia akhirat juga terima kasih ya utk hari ini,,, yu tau banget gimana sibuknya mom, tapi mom masih mau sempatin diri hiks

Buat Kapuutttttt **Pupuputri **Doa kapuuttt cetarrrr sekaliiii…. Yang ultah istrinya sehun kaka,,, kenapa yg dapet doa malah sehun TT untuk kadewiii juga **Hyurien92** Thankyouu so much ya kaaa

buat Silvie , si tersangka utama kenapa gue terlambat update malam ini, terima kasih sekali atas surprise ulang tahunnya… anda sukses sekali mengerjai saya,,,, puaskah kamu?

Dan buat Otong yang pengen update tapi gabisa janji, semoga next time ya^^

And last, buat ka Nana **Honeymellow**, yang hari ini sukses buat yu tersentuh banget *nangis bawang* makasih banyak loh kaaa hukss hukss, its okay its love kaka ga jadi barengan, yang penting tetep semangat yaaa kaaa, love you Kanan ^^

UNTUK **DEESTACIA** I ALWAYS LOVE YOU FOEVEEHHHHHHH :* makasih untuk VN suara cantiiiknya muaaah

Oh iya mau bilang kalau akun line yu baru, buat yg kangen chat'an boleh diadd ulang idnya: **realsy1216** , kalau pin BB **5B29410C** , yang mau gila-gilaan di ig yuk folo-foloan chanbaekyuu :')

Satu lagi ya, mau Tanya dong…. Reader yu ada yang tinggal di daerah pekanbaru riau sekitarnya :v ? Kalau ada chat yaaaa… siapa tau kita bisa meet up, kadang sepi banget rasanya kalau meet up Cuma berdua sama Silvie doang, kita berdua ga punya kenalan cbs disini *emot nangis* ,, jadi kalau apa-apa rusuhnya Cuma berdua doang T_T okay,, I'll waiting for your chat ya guys,,, bhayyyyy

-YU-

Mamaboo Haowen yang sedang berulang tahun

Hehehehe see youuuu


	19. Chapter 19

**.**

**Wedding Proposal In 22****nd**

By**; FlameShine!**

**.**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

.

.

.

slight!

Kaisoo

Hunhan

and others

Rate: M

Genre : Romance, Fluff, Marriage life,Drama,hurt/comfort

Lenght : 19 of ?

Disclaimer : Cast milik Sang Pencipta . This My Fanfiction. Story line belong to me.

WARNING !

TYPO as usual

kesalahan pada beberapa kata yang hilang itu terjadi pada FFn.

GS for Uke/OOC ./SMUT/ BED SCENE/ MATURE CONTENT / Not for children / NO BASH / DLDR/

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

* * *

"_Sajangnim_!"

"_Sajangnim_, Maaf." Sekretaris Ahn mulai menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol. Pria yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu tampak sangat terlelap meskipun hanya dengan meletakan kepala ditepian ranjang rawat sang istri dengan tetap menggenggam erat jemari mungil yang pucat itu.

"_Sajangnim_." Akhirnya setelah panggilan ketiga dan tepukan yang sedikit lebih kuat dari yang pertama, Chanyeol menggeliat pelan sembari mengucek kedua bola matanya.

"Maaf harus membangunkan anda _Sajangnim_, tapi sekarang sudah pukul enam lewat lima. Kita punya jadwal pukul delapan nanti." Ekspresi tak enak hati langsung terpatri diwajah Sekretaris Ahn ketika melihat Chanyeol menghela nafas dengan sangat kasar.

"Bisakah anda mengatakan pada Paman Jongdae, bahwa aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghadiri acara itu? Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku sungguh tak dapat melakukan apapun sebelum istri ku sadar, Sekretaris Ahn."

"Tapi ini acara sangat penting _Sajangnim_. Bahkan Tuan Jongdae mengundang seluruh relasi kita yang ada di Jepang. Para investor asing juga akan hadir, bagaimana mungkin anda tidak hadir sementara acara pengangkatan ini diadakan untuk anda? -"

"hhh Baiklah." Sekretaris Ahn akhirnya mengalah untuk tidak melanjutkan ucapannya ketika Chanyeol hanya terdiam dengan sorot mata yang memohon. "Saya akan coba menanyakan ini pada beliau, keputusan terburuknya, acara pengangkatan _Sajangnim_ sebagai CEO akan dibatalkan."

_Aku tidak peduli_.

"Saya permisi keluar sebentar, _Sajangnim._" Sekretaris Ahn pamit melangkah keluar ruangan seraya sibuk dengan telepon genggamnya, memberitahu pihak perusahaan bahwa calon orang nomer satu mereka tidak akan menghadiri acara itu.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sekali lagi, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, berpindah lebih dekat pada sang istri. Ia sampirkan surai panjang Baekhun yang sedikit menutupi wajah cantiknya, disamping telinga.

"Selamat pagi, Sayang. Kau tau aku habis melakukan apa? Hm… membatalkan acara pengangkatan CEO yang baru di perusahaan kakek. Jika kau baik-baik saja saat ini, mungkin kau sudah menjambak rambut ku berulang kali lalu mengomel sepanjang waktu, mengingat kau sepertinya sangat bangga jika aku menjadi CEO. Aku jadi teringat pertengkaran terakhir kita Baek, aku benar-benar tidak berhak atas perusahaan itu, aku bahkan tidak dididik untuk memilikinya, sayang. Maaf, Aku tak bisa jujur pada mu, bahwa aku menanggung beban disaat seorang Park memimpin perusahaan Kim, rasanya dada ku seperti dihimpit batu ketika aku mendengar para pemimpin direksi mencemooh ku, mengatakan aku sangat tidak pantas menerima jabatan itu dibanding kandidat diluar ikatan darah. Tapi aku juga merasa demikian, sangat tidak adil mereka yang telah membangun perusahaan itu bertahun-tahun tetapi hanya dengan sekejab mata semua itu jatuh kepada ku hanya karena status ku sebagai cucu dari seorang Kim. Sekalipun jika perusahaan itu harus jatuh pada cucu Kim, orang itu bukanlah aku, Baek. Tapi hanya Kim Jongin seorang. Baekhyun-ku sayang, maafkan aku jika kau bangun nanti, kau mendapati aku bukanlah sebagai seorang CEO yang kau harapkan. Karena aku sungguh tidak bisa meninggalkan mu untuk sesuatu yang bukan milik ku."

* * *

,,,

oOo

,,,

* * *

"Aku benar-benar bahagia kesempatan seperti ini akhirnya datang juga. Sungguh kerja yang bagus, Bang! Aku berani bertaruh jika acara itu dibatalkan hari ini. Tinggal menunggu kabar bahwa si lemah Park Chanyeol itu tidak akan hadir dengan alasan istri terkasihnya sedang terbaring tak berdaya dirumah sakit! -"

"HAHAHAHAHA bisakah kau bayangkan itu? Mungkin sekarang dia tengah menangisi Baekhyun. Aku jadi semakin berharap bayi sialan itu benar-benar gugur! Sungguh tak terbayangkan melihat seorang Park Chanyeol hancur menjadi sehancur-hancurnya!"

"Jadi rencana kita ini, bukan bertujuan untuk melenyapkan bayi yang dikandung Baekhyun itu?" Kening pria paruh baya itu menyerngit tanda bingung akan ucapan seseorang dihadapannya ini.

"Seperti niat awal sih tidak. Tapi jika itu terjadi anggap saja itu hadiah terbaik untuk kita. Karena yang aku inginkan agar hari ini acara bodoh itu tidak terlaksanakan. Supaya citra Park Chanyeol semakin buruk dimata semua direksi. Aku sudah mendengar sebagian besar jajaran direksi sangat berat hati menerima keputusan mendadak penggantian pimpinan ini, sehingga mereka tidak menyukai Chanyeol karena dengan mudahnya menyerobot posisi itu. Cih, bocah sialan itu sudah merasa hebat hanya karena telah menyelamatkan kondisi keuangan perusahaan yang merosot beberapa waktu yang lalu, itupun hanya sekali!"

"Tapi bagaimana jika Tuan Jongdae, mengganti acara ini dilain hari?"

"Itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi! Semua direksi pasti akan menolak itu karena ketidakprofesional Chanyeol. Dia sudah dicap buruk dan sudah dipastikan pihak perusahaan akan menanggung malu yang besar karena pembatalan ini. Seluruh relasi dari Jepang dan Invesor asing tidak akan menyetujui penggantian dalam waktu dekat_. So_, mari biarkan saja untuk sementara perusahaan itu ditangani oleh Sehun dan kembarannya beserta ibunya si tukang ikut campur itu, karena bagiku sangat mudah untuk menyingkirkan tikus-tikus kecil itu! Yang statusnya sangat berbahaya mengancam posisi kita saat ini adalah Park Chanyeol dan dia akan tamat sebentar lagi. Kita tinggal menunggu, duduk manis dan melihat semua berjalan lancar sesuai rencana kita."

"Dan-" hening menyergap diantara kedua orang itu.

"Aaah sebaiknya bayi itu benar-benar mati, jika tidak, itu akan menyulitkan rencana ku untuk Baekhyun selanjutnya! -" "Kau akan tetap berada di pihak ku hingga akhir kan, Bang?" Pria paruh baya itu terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan itu terlontarkan.

"Apapun untuk mu." Pria bernama Bang Yongguk itu tersenyum mantap menatap seseorang dihadapannya yang tengah tertawa penuh nada kekejaman.

"Bagus. Kau berada diposisi yang benar." Orang itu pergi setelah memberikan beberapa tepukan dibahunya.

* * *

,,,

oOo

,,,

* * *

"_Baekhyun harus sadar sesegera mungkin, Yeol. Kondisi bayi kalian benar-benar lemah. Jika Baekhyun tidak sadar dalam 24 jam kedepan, aku tidak bisa memprediksikan apa yang akan terjadi pada bayi dalam kandungannya. Terjatuhnya Baekhyun menyebabkan terjadinya pengentalan darah, kami telah berusaha menanganinya namun hal ini menyebabkan janin tidak mendapatkan oksigen maupun nutrisi. Dia tidak akan bisa bertahan jika ibunya tidak menerima nutrisi apapun. "_

"_Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan Aunty?"_

"_Cobalah bicara padanya, bisikan kata-kata motivasi untuknya. Karena Baekhyun butuh dorongan untuk sadar, dan kita berharap semoga dengan doa dan motivasi dari mu, menguatkan Baekhyun untuk membuka matanya kembali."_

Chanyeol mengerang seraya menarik rambutnya kuat-kuat. Ia memandang sendu kearah sang istri setelah menutup pintu dengan pelan. Masih sama, mata bulan sabit yang berhiaskan bulu yang lentik itu masih setia terpejam. Ucapan bibinya didepan pintu tadi kembali terngiang. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan bila harus kehilangan bayi mereka.

Langkah kaki Chanyeol perlahan mendekati Baekhyun yang tengah terbaring lemah. "Sayang. Kau mengeluh beberapa hari yang lalu bahwa tidurmu dimalam hari tidak pernah cukup karena permintaan bayi kita, tapi kali ini kau sudah membayarnya, tidurmu sudah terlalu lama, sayang. Baekhyun, bangunlah."

Hening. Baekhyun masih tidak merespon apapun. Chanyeol mendongakan kepalanya, buru-buru menghapus cairan bening itu sebelum sempat terjatuh.

"Kau tau, bayi kita tengah berjuang, Baek. _Dia_ berusaha bertahan demi kita. Ku mohon, kuatkan dirimu, buka mata mu, sayang. Jangan biarkan _dia_ meninggalkan kita. Jangan biarkan kita kehilangan _dia_. Baekhyun-"

"Ku mohon~" Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun, berharap dengan itu ia bisa menyalurkan ribuan kekuatan untuk sang istri. Ia kembali terngiang kata-kata Heechul, Chanyeol harus mempersiapkan hati untuk menerima kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi pada janin dikandungan Baekhyun. Larut dalam lamunan, Chanyeol tak menyadari seseorang memasuki ruangan.

"Chanyeol." Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya yang ia tenggelamkan pada lengan, berusaha meredam tangis. Lalu menoleh ke suara lembut penuh kasih sayang itu.

"_E-eomma_, B- Baek…hyun…" Suho terenyuh ketika mendapati menantunya mengadu sembari terisak tertahan. Wanita cantik 40 tahun itu melangkah lebih dekat, mengusap sayang surai menantu satu-satunya itu. Kedua tangan Chanyeol lalu melingkar diperut sang ibu mertua, menumpahkan tangisnya dalam rengkuhan itu.

"Tak apa-apa, nak. Baekhyun pasti baik-baik saja." Suho membalas pelukan itu dengan membungkukan tubuhnya, memberi tepukan menenangkan dibahu Chanyeol yang bergetar.

"Tapi dia tidak mendengarkan ku _eomma_."

"Baekhyun pasti mendengar suara mu sayang, dia sedang berusaha menguatkan diri untuk membuka matanya. Percaya pada _eomma_." Jemari cantik itu perlahan mengusap airmata yang mengalir dikedua pipi sang menantu.

"Ssst, Baekhyun tak boleh mendengar kau menangis, itu akan menyulitkannya. Kuatkan dirimu Chanyeol. Jangan menyerah nak, Chaa~ ayo kita bangunkan Baekhyun bersama." Suho buru-buru menghapus cairan bening disudut matanya. Berusaha membohongi bathinnya sebagai seorang ibu, yang mana dialah yang lebih hancur melihat anak satu-satunya harus mengalami penderitaan seperti ini, namun ia harus lebih kuat untuk menopang Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, ini _eomma_ nak. Kau bisa mendengarkan suara _eomma_, kan?"

"Sayang, ku mohon. Buka mata mu Baek." Chanyeol membelai surai panjang Baekhyun perlahan, sebelah tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, mengecup tangan pucat itu berkali-kali.

"Baek, _eomma_ disini nak, _eomma_ bersama mu. Kuatkan diri mu sayang, tak apa-apa sayang semua baik-baik saja, bayi mu akan baik-baik saja. Bukalah mata mu, kau pasti bisa, putri ku."

Hening menyergap cukup lama. Baekhyun tak merespon apapun. Suho akhirnya tak mampu lagi menahan tangis. Wanita itu tertunduk membenamkan wajahnya disamping kepala Baekhyun, meredam suara tangisnya.

Tak ada yang membuat hati Chanyeol begitu teriris saat ini selain mendengar tangis sang ibu mertua. Bolehkah ia menyerah sesaat? Sungguh, Ia tak kuasa mendengar ibu mertuanya bergetar menangis seperti itu. Chanyeol tidak mampu menenangkan, karena ia tau itu sia-sia, dia sendiri bahkan tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menenangkan hatinya. Chanyeol akhirnya memilih bangkit, suara derit kursi membuat Suho menoleh. Menantunya itu perlahan melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Chanyeol! Kau mau kemana?" Langkah kaki yang gontai itu tak berhenti, bahkan Chanyeol enggan untuk menoleh. Terus melangkah menjauhi ibu dan anak itu.

"_eomma…_" Suho tersentak kaget mendengar suara yang amat lirih disebelahnya.

"B-baek? Kau sadar nak?" Suho segera menghapus lelehan airmata dipipinya, lalu semakin mendekatkan diri pada Baekhyun.

"_eomma_" suara lirihan itu lenyap. Hanya tergantikan oleh gerak bibir Baekhyun yang lemah.

"_eomma_ disini Baekhyun sayang, Chanyeol!" Chanyeol berhenti didepan pintu. Namun sekali lagi ia tak mengindahkan panggilan itu. Tangannya terayun untuk membuka gagang pintu.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun sadar. Cepat panggilkan Heecul _unnie_!"

Pria tampan itu akhirnya tersadar dari lamunan, ketika nama Baekhyun sampai kegendang telinganya. Ia berbalik arah kemudian berlari menghampiri sang istri.

"Baek, syukurlah kau bangun. Ini aku sayang"

"Chan… yeol, aku takut…"

"Aku bersama mu Baek, jangan takut."

_Aku yang lebih takut Baekhyun, takut kau tak pernah bangun kembali_.

"Chanyeol, Suho. Bisakah kalian tinggalkan kami sebentar, biarkan kami memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun. Tunggulah diluar, Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja." Heechul dan rombongan dokter ternyata sudah berada dikamar mengelilingi mereka.

"_Aunty_, ku mohon sembuhkan Baekhyun, selamatkan bayi kami."

"Berdoalah nak, kami akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk mereka."

* * *

,,,

oOo

,,,

* * *

"Chanyeol, pergilah ke kantin, kau dari semalam belum makan. Jangan abaikan kesehatan mu, Yeol." Suho menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol, menantunya itu tertunduk lemah dengan bertumpu pada kedua sikunya.

"Aku belum bisa pergi _eomma_, sebelum memastikan Baekhyun baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah, _eomma_ akan menyuruh _maid_ untuk mengantarkan mu makanan, tapi kau harus janji untuk memakannya. Eomma tak mau kau jatuh sakit. Mengerti?" Chanyeol hanya memangguk lemah memberi respon atas perintah sang ibu mertua. Tak berselang lama, pintu kamar terbuka, Heechul muncul dari dalam kamar lalu membuka masker yang ia kenakan.

"_Unnie_, bagaimana keadaan _uri_ Baekhyunnie? Tak terjadi sesuatu kan? Bayinya baik-baik sajakan?"

"Tenangkan dirimu Myun, Baekhyun masih sangat lemah. Dia sempat sesak nafas, dan aku duga itu karena trauma, cobalah untuk menenangkan dirinya. Kita berharap setelah ini kondisinya membaik agar dapat memastikan keadaan bayinya." Heechul menggenggam lembut lengan rekan sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Chanyeol, masuklah. Baekhyun tak berhenti memanggil namamu. Setelah ia tenang bujuklah ia agar mengkonsumsi asupan yang kami berikan. Itu akan sangat membantu untuk menguatkan kondisi janinnya."

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu beranjak pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Heechul dan pamit kepada kedua ibu itu. Baru selangkah kakinya tergerak, ponselnya berdering nyaring. Chanyeol berniat mengabaikan panggilan itu namun ketika sebuah nama penting muncul dilayar ponsel, mau tak mau akhirnya Chanyeol mengangkatnya.

"Ya, Paman?"

"_**Chan, paman sebenarnya tidak ingin menambah beban mu dengan berita ini, tapi sungguh paman tidak bisa menundanya. Bisakah kau ke kantor sebentar saja? Mungkin dengan sedikit bujukan para direksi bisa memaafkan kesalahan kita kali ini. Paman mohon, nak"**_ Chanyeol merasa hatinya tercubit mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Jongdae. Ia kemudian tertawa sumbang.

"Paman bilang apa? Kesalahan? Coba sebutkan kesalahan apa yang aku lakukan sehingga aku harus memohon-mohon untuk dimaafkan! Paman, istri ku diambang kematian, dan aku tak bisa meninggalkannya, apa itu yang mereka sebut kesalahan!"

"_**Chanyeol, dengarkan paman. Kita saat ini berada pada posisi yang sulit, ini satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan kita, bagaimanapun kakek mu tidak akan pernah menyetujui orang lain yang memimpin, nak. Ada darah Kim yang mengalir didalam tubuh mu, kau berhak atas ini. Kau tau, bahwa paman sudah tidak mampu lagi. Mungkin umur paman juga tidak akan lama lagi. Paman mohon kali ini, kita buang harga diri kita demi almarhum kakek mu. Paman yakin mereka akan mengerti, Yeol**_."

_Mereka tidak akan pernah mengerti_!.

"Maaf paman, tapi saat ini Baekhyun lebih membutuhkan ku. Paman bisa berikan itu pada yang lebih berhak. Paman masih punya satu orang lagi yang benar-benar mengaliri darah Kim seutuhnya. Kim Jongin, paman. Bukan Park Chanyeol. Maaf, Baekhyun sudah menunggu ku, aku harap paman bisa mengerti keputusan yang aku ambil. Terima kasih."

"_**Chan, tunggu-**_**!**"

Plip. Sambungan itu terputus.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, berat. Berharap dengan melakukan itu bebannya sedikit terangkat.

_Maafkan Chanyeol, kakek_.

* * *

,,,

oOo

,,,

* * *

Taemin tertawa riang keluar dari sebuah taxi yang berhenti didepan sebuah rumah sakit. Sepanjang perjalanan Kai tak berhenti membuatnya tertawa dengan berbagai lelucon lucu. Ia sampai memegang erat perutnya, karena sepertinya sang bayi didalam sana juga ikut merespon lawakan lelaki yang akan menjadi ayahnya itu.

"Hati-hati Taenna, kau bias terjatuh bila tertawa terus seperti itu" Kai membimbing Taemin dengan merangkulnya dari samping.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan memanggil ku dengan panggilan aneh seperti itu, hitam! Lagi pula memangnya siapa yang membuat aku tertawa seperti ini tuan muda?" Kai terkekeh kecil ketika melihat wajah cantik itu cemberut menggemaskan.

"Aneh? Kau tau kalau itu adalah panggilan sayang ku untuk mu, aku romantis kan? Lagi pula itu mempersingkat, tak perlu repot memanggil Taemin noona~ Taemin noona setiap saat. Taenna lebih praktis."

"Kau ini!" Sebuah cubitan manja mendarat dilengan kekar Kai. Sang lelaki tersenyum ketika memandang wajah keibuan wanita disebelahnya ini bersemu merah.

"Ughh baby, lihatlah _mommy_ mu ini heum, tak ingatkah umurnya sudah berapa, _daddy_ goda sedikit saja, meronanya seperti anak perawan. Padahal kan mommy sudah tidak –" "AWW."

Kali ini cubitan Taemin tidak main-main. "Berani bicara macam- macam pada anak ku?" Kai yang semula membungkuk mengelus perut besar Taemin, menelengkan kepalanya, mendelik pada Taemin.

"Apa!" Tanya Taemin dengan nada super galak.

"Tidak, kau tambah cantik jika marah seperti itu, Taenna." Kai semakin menggoda Taemin dengan memberinya sebuah _wink _nakal.

"YA!"

"AW" Dua teriakan yang berbeda. "Kemari kau, bocah sialan! Beraninya menggoda ku seperti itu!" Kai sedikit berlari sembari mengusap kepala yang baru saja menjadi korban pukulan keras wanita cantik itu. Ia tertawa lepas sambil menyesuaikan jaraknya dengan Taemin. Tidak bisa jauh juga tidak bias dekat, karena jika Taemin menangkapnya saat ini, kepalanya akan berakhir dengan sebuah jambakan.

* * *

,,,

oOo

,,,

* * *

"Kyungie, kau baik-baik saja?" Raut wajah Jo Insung terlihat sangat khawatir ketika mendapati langkah Kyungsoo yang terhenti dibelakangnya.

"Kyung-" Pria tampan itu akhirnya mengerti setelah mengikuti kemana arah pandangan wanita mungil dihadapannya ini. Sorot mata Kyungsoo hanya membiaskan pandangan penuh kesakitan, raut wajahnya juga berubah, seakan memperlihatkan ribuan guratan kesedihan.

"_Oppa_, aku pernah berangan-angan menjadi seperti wanita itu." Setelah sekian lama kedekatan mereka, Kyungsoo akhirnya memberanikan diri, memanggil dokter itu dengan sebutan _Oppa_, saat ini ia sedang butuh seseorang untuk menopangnya dari keterpurukan ini, ia butuh orang dewasa yang mau mendengar segala cerita hidupnya yang memilukan, penderitaan yang tak pernah henti datang dan kesakitan yang tak bisa disembuhkan.

"Aku pernah berangan, kisah ku adalah kisah wanita yang paling bahagia, suami yang mencintai ku, kasih sayang yang berlimpah, keluarga kecil yang harmonis. Aku fikir semua wanita berhak akan itu, tetapi mengapa Tuhan tidak mengizinkannya untuk ku, _Oppa_? Oppa lihat, bagaimana suaminya berusaha membuat dia tertawa, bagaimana wanita itu tersenyum senang, bagaimana cara suaminya membelai perutnya dengan sayang ketika ia meringis kesakitan, mungkin bayi mereka sedang menendang. Bagaimana binar bahagia terpancar dikedua mata mereka saat merasakan gerakan bayi mereka didalam perut. Mengapa wanita itu bisa merasakannya sementara aku tidak, _Oppa_?" Mata Kyungsoo masih memandang lekat interaksi sepasang suami istri itu.

"Aku sungguh ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya ayah dari bayi ini, menyentuh perut ku dengan lembut penuh kasih sayang. Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana matanya berbinar bahagia ketika jagoan kecil ini menendang. Mengapa dia tidak memikirkan itu sedikitpun? Aku rela dia tidak menganggapku, membuang ku atau mengabaikan ku, tapi tidak dengan bayi ini_, Oppa._ Anak ku berhak lahir dengan kasih sayang seorang ayah. Hiks." Akhirnya tangis yang sedari ia tahan itu, luruh jua. Kyungsoo menumpahkan segala kesakitan yang ia pendam dengan pecahan tangisan yang menyayat hati bagi yang mendengarnya. Ia berusaha meredam suara tangis, dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kyung, kau tahu, kau bahkan lebih hebat dari wanita manapun didunia ini. Akan ada kebahagiaan yang tak terduga yang akan Tuhan siapkan untuk mu. Bersabarlah sayang. Biarkan aku menjadi orang itu, Kyungsoo. Izinkan aku untuk menjadi orang yang mewujudkan angan mu, jagoan kecil kita memang berhak mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang ayah. Dan jika kau bersedia, aku yang akan melaksanakannya untuk mu, dan si kecil." Jo Insung bawa sebelah tangannya untuk mengelus lembut perut Kyungsoo yang sudah membesar. Wanita mungil itu terenyuh merasakan ketulusan disetiap sentuhannya.

"Oppa~….."

"Tak apa Kyung, kita bisa membahasnya nanti. Yang penting sekarang adalah, hapus airmata mu, tunjukan pada wanita manapun bahwa kau adalah wanita yang sangat bahagia. Seorang ibu yang berjuang melawan kesakitan demi mengantarkan buah hatinya melihat dunia. Kau yang terhebat."

"_Oppa_…. Hikss. Terima kasih _Oppa._" Kyungsoo mengusap airmatanya menggunakan punggung tangan, sembari mengucapkan banyak kata terima kasih. Menggemas seperti anak kecil sehabis menangis. Hal itu membuat Jo Insung tak tahan untuk tertawa kecil.

"Nah, seperti ini lebih baik. Jadi…. Ayo sebutkan angan-angan mu yang lain, dan biarkan Oppa yang super ganteng ini mewujudkannya." Jo Insung akhirnya tersenyum lega, mendapati kembali Kyungsoo yang tertawa riang. Sesuatu yang sudah menjadi candu baginya. Wajah mungil yang manis berhiaskan senyuman indah milik Do Kyungsoo seorang.

* * *

,,,

oOo

,,,

* * *

"Ya! Tiang listrik tampan, kenapa lama sekali ha?" Chanyeol mendelik tak suka kearah Luhan yang tengah menyuapi sang istri dengan semangkuk bubur kacang.

"Kau itu, ingin meledek atau apa? Oh, tapi terima kasih telah menyebutku tampan. Kau tau mata tak pernah bisa berdusta." Balas Chanyeol tak kalah sengit.

"Kau tau betapa berisiknya istri manja mu ini, merengek ingin bertemu dengan papaboo secepatnya." Luhan sengaja menyebut papaboo dengan nada mengolok. "Tapi kalau malah datang sejam setelah jam yang kau janjikan! Aissh suami macam apa kau ini." Masih tak ingin kalah dalam berdebat, Luhan punya seribu satu cara untuk mengajak Chanyeol berduel.

"Tak apa Luhan, jangan memarahi Chanyeol seperti itu. Chanyeol pasti sangat lelah. Aku mengerti suami ku ini pasti banyak pekerjaan dikantor, kau lupa sekarang dia sudah jadi CEO diperusahaan kakek Kim ? A, sayang sekali aku melewatkan acara penobatan itu." Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi Baek-" Luhan ingin membenarkan sesuatu. Sepertinya Baekhyun belum tahu mengenai hal ini.

"Luhan." Nada panggilan Chanyeol terdengar aneh. Sorot matanya memandang Luhan penuh kalimat tersirat. Luhan yang memang tipe wanita peka, akhirnya mengerti.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya bingung. "Kenapa tiba-tiba diam?"

"Aaaa itu… iya, iya aku lupa. Hehehehe Chanyeol pasti lelah. Kau tau kan pekerjaan CEO itu tak sekeren namanya. Chanyeol pergilah ke kantin, kau pasti lapar." Luhan meletakkan mangkok bubur itu diatas nakas, lalu bangkit dari dari kursinya, mendorong Chanyeol keluar kamar.

"eh…eh?" Chanyeol bingung, Luhan menyeretnya tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa malah mengusir ku?" Chanyeol bertanya kesal setiba mereka diluar ruangan

"Kau hanya akan menciptakan ribuan kebohongan dihadapan Baekhyun. Lebih baik kau pergi sebentar untuk membuatnya lupa akan status CEO palsu mu itu. Kau tau itu akan menyakitinya."

"Sudah sana pergi" Luhan mendorong sekali lagi bahu tegap itu.

"Sayang, ada apa ini?" Mendengar suara sang suami dari arah belakang, Luhan sontak membalikan tubuhnya.

"Nah, kebetulan sekali kau disini, Sehun bawalah Chanyeol pergi sebentar, _Hyung_ mu ini butuh menjernihkan kepalanya sejenak. Tapi ingat, jangan lama-lama, Okay." Luhan menyempatkan untuk mengecup pipi Sehun sekilas sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

"_Hyung_, kau masih punya aku untuk menumpahkan segalanya." Bertahun-tahun hidup bersama kakak lekakinya itu menjadikan Sehun orang paling memahami Chanyeol. Ia mengerti Chanyeol kini tengah menanggung beban dipundaknya, sendirian. Dan Sehun tau apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk membuat hyungnya membagi beban itu.

* * *

,,,

TBC

,,,

* * *

Haiiii… Jangan tanyakan diriku kemana selama ini wkwkwkwk. Sudah lama tak bersua, bagaimana kabar kalian _readers_deul? Semoga baik-baik saja ya. Ga papakan sampai disini dulu, karena yu ga mau nulis panjang2 ntar yang ngereview segitu2 aja, orangnya pun juga itu itu aja, kita para author sempat bahas masalah siders, masalah paling sensitive, Yu ga bisa marah sih kalau ngomongin siders, walaupun yg ngereview, jumlah followers atau yg ngefavorit itu perbandingannya jauh banget. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, Yu ngerasa kecewa banget, Cuma ya mau diapain lagi, yu udah berusaha merayu para siders dengan rayuan maut super manis juga sider munculnya satu-satu, apalagi kalau marah2 wkwkkwkw sidersnya makin ogah menunjukan pesonanya. Ahh sudah lah, biarkan para sider tobat dijalannya masing-masing hehehehe.

Ohiya seinget Yu reader FF ini ada beberapa yang berasal dari Malaysia, Yu lupa siapa aja, Cuma ingetnya Hana (karena namanya sama kaya reader somplak yu, wkwkwk)

Yu besok berangkat ke Malaysia, siapa tahu ada kesempatan berjumpa dengan readers yu yang dari sana. Yu bakal stay di Kuala lumpur, Genting Highland sama China town, sampai hari sabtu. Trus bakal ngehadirin undangan Moonlight Festival di KLCC tanggal 15 September.

Buat hana-ssi kalau kamu di KL, kita boleh kontak-kontakan buat ketemuan disana ya, hehhehe kapan lagi coba ketemu sama author jaman Joseon begini wkwkwk. Buat yang lain juga yang stay disana mau ketemuan bisa chat Yu diline (id ; realsy1216 ) atau dm instagram ( at chanbaekyuu ) Semoga bisa meet up yak hehehhehe. Ohiya doain Yu ada waktu berlebih pas di genting, buat mampir ke Hat Yai yak. Wkwkwkwk ngebet banget pen ngeliat uke-uke cantik disana, siapa tau bisa ketemu yang secantik Baekhyun, karungin trus bawa pulang wkwkwkw.

Oke deh, sampai jumpa lagi akhir September yaaa readers ku,,, Oh iya akhir September Yu ikut FF games CIC loh, oke kalau kalian reader setia pasti bakal mudah banget ngenalin tulisan yu gimana, hohohohoho selamat mencoba, dan semoga menang! Yeay

See you~

-YU-

September 12, 2016


End file.
